Heridas del pasado
by Midday Giggle
Summary: En el universo de la guerra contra Sombra, Rainbow Dash es la capitana del escuadrón 14.C y, para ella, lo más importante es vencer al malvado Rey Sombra. Su perspectiva de las cosas siempre fue muy abierta, pero una terrible tragedia la volvería cerrada, fría y seria. ¿Qué secreto hay detrás de Rainbow Dash? ¿Podrá Soarin, el Capitán del recién llegado escuadrón 6.B, descubrirlo?
1. Una Guerra interminable

**CAP. 1.- UNA GUERRA INTERMINABLE**

Miles de ponies arriesgaron su vida por salvar a Equestria. Muchos perdieron familia, amigos, seres amados. Todo para solo lograr un día más en el que tengas que cuidarte de las sombras. Los soldados llegaban de todos lados, viejos, jóvenes, adultos, todos con la edad suficiente ayudaba. 

Ese día se había desarrollado otra batalla más. Una batalla más que ganaron. Gracias a Celestia no habían perdido ningún pony esa vez, pero nadie podía decir cuánto duraría su racha. Los soldados estaban cansados, heridos, hambrientos, ahora solo querían ir a la base, comer, atender sus heridas y echarse una buena siesta. Pero frente a todos ellos, una pegaso Cian, de melena corta arco iris, expresión seria, con una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo y un pedazo de oreja perdido. Ella caminaba erguida, sin tambalear, cojear o doblarse frente al todo el dolor que había en su cuerpo. Una de sus alas estaba usando un ala ortopédica, y su inusual corte la hacía ver más militar. 

"¡Todos! Sigan caminando, la base está cerca" gritó al grupo detrás de ella. 

"AYE" respondieron todos juntos. 

Después de unos cuantos Kilómetros de recorrido desde el lugar de la batalla, llegaron a la base. Más que una base era un campamento donde estaban ubicados. 

"¡Han llegado!" gritó un pony cercano a la dirección a la que venían. 

Algunos ponies se acercaron para poder saludar y darles la bienvenida. Empezaron a preguntarle a la Cap. que había sucedido. 

Ella pidió silencio con su casco. Una vez que todos los ponies estaban en silencio la Cap. habló. 

"Hoy hemos ganado una batalla más, no perdimos a ningún pony y las fracturas más graves son unos cuantos cascos y huesos rotos. Estamos todos vivos. Con su permiso" y se abrió paso entre todos hacia la enfermería. 

Al llegar a la enfermería quien la recibió primero fue una pegaso de piel rosa y melena ceruleo. 

"Dash, ¡Llegaste!" gritó y corrió a su encuentro. 

"Hola madre" dijo Dash, regresando en abrazo que le daba su madre, pero menos cariñosa "Es bueno verte ¿alguna novedad?" 

"No, aquí todo tranquilo" aseguró Firefly "¿Cuándo será el día en que me regreses un abrazo cariñosa mente y no tan seria, hija?" 

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirando los ojos de la otra. 

"Cuando vengue su muerte" dijo al cabo Dash 

Firefly suspiró comprensiva "Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti" le dijo a su hija "Vamos, hay que cuidar de tus heridas" 

Ambas se dirigieron juntas a la enfermería, a la tienda que era la enfermería. 

Recuerdos de esa noche vinieron a la cabeza de Dash. Los gritos, gemidos, los quejidos, el olor acre del miedo y de la sangre que había sobre el campo de la batalla, los pedidos de ayuda... 

Cerró los ojos, fuerte, para poder borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Todavía se culpaba por la muerte de... De él. Tenía que vengar su muerte, demostrar que su sacrificio no fue en vano. 

El calor se intensificó un poco al entrar a la tienda, todos estaban acostumbrados a ello, pero seguía siendo sofocante. 

"¿Cómo está tu ala?" preguntó Firefly, mientras Dash se sentaba en una de las mesas de la enfermería "¿Sigue dando guerra el ala ortopédica?" 

"Ya no" dijo Dash mientras se acomodaba para el procedimiento de su ala "Todavía es molesto a la hora de volar, pero después de estar usando esta cosa durante 3 meses se volvió costumbre" 

"Solo 2 meses más y podrás quitarla" dijo Firefly. 

"Si, que gran alivio" dijo Dash 

"La voy a quitar, ¿Okey?" dijo Firefly 

"Okey" dijo Dash, recostándose en la mesa. 

"Muy bien" lentamente removió el ala ortopédica. El ala había sanado con los meses, pero todavía era difícil ver el estado de esta, sobre todo para un pegaso. 

Gracias a Celestia, el ala de Dash solo había estado fracturada una semana, permitiéndose volver a volar después de eso. Pero aún así, el exterior aún estaba dañado, gravemente dañado. Una buena parte del ala tenía plumas que habían tardado semanas en volver a crecer, todavía pequeñas comparadas con el resto de ellas. Las plumas más largas estaban fuera de su lugar, al menos la mayoría. En algunas secciones todavía habían cortes y cicatrices pequeñas, la mayoría cubiertas por las plumas. Era obvio que con el ala Ortopédica hacia semanas que Dash no acicalaba su ala y esto causaba que tuviera mal apariencia. 

Delicadamente, como si tratara con una reliquia antigua, abrió el ala con sus cascos. Dash estaba un poco tensa, al igual que sus alas. 

"Debes relajarte para que pueda trabajar bien" le dijo. 

"Lo lamento" respondió Dash, permitiendo a su cuerpo relajarse, dejando caer suavemente sus alas en la mesa.

Con las alas relajadas, Firefly tomó un ungüento herbal y lo aplicó en la base del ala. Dash tembló ligeramente. El ungüento era tan frío como el Imperio de Cristal. Pero no era sólo eso, Firefly estaba consciente de que Dash era un poco sensible en las bases de sus alas, como casi todo pegaso existente. Las alas son una parte delicada del cuerpo del pegaso, requieren de muchos cuidados, y también son muy sensibles. Después de aplicar el ungüento en el ala la abrió un poco más y empezó a colocar una crema en los cortes y cicatrices. Después de eso, usó sus cascos para ayudar con algunos huesos rotos y músculos muy tensos. Con el estado del ala, Dash debió de haber sido dada de baja temporalmente, al menos hasta que su ala sanara. Pero con ningún otro pony apto para liderar la base y con la increíblemente necia, terca y leal personalidad de Dash, ella no lo permitió. En cuanto su ala no recibiera otro golpe como el que había recibido para que su ala estuviera así, no habría problema y esta sanaría bien, volviendo, con el tiempo, a su original esplendor. 

"Ya con eso" dijo Firefly al terminar el trabajo, ayudando a Dash a ponerse de nuevo el ala ortopédica "No hay fracturas nuevas y las plumas vuelven a crecer. Si seguimos así estarás libre de esta cosa dentro de poco" concluyó refiriéndose al ala ortopédica 

"Qué bueno" dijo Dash y se paró frente a un espejo cercano, mirando su ala mientras la aleteaba un poco para que la ortopédica se acomodara en su ala. 

Firefly se paró junto a ella mientras Dash se observaba en el espejo, con expresión seria, sus labios juntos, no sonreía. Miró la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, su oreja destrozada y el ala ortopédica, todo en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. 

"¿La dejarás crecer?" preguntó. 

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Dash. 

"Tu melena" le dijo Firefly "Era hermosa cuando estaba larga" 

"Así es más fácil batallar" dijo Dash "Al menos no tengo que lidiar con cabellos en mi boca" 

"¿Pero la dejarás crecer cuando todo esto termine, verdad?" preguntó Fly. 

"No lo sé" 

"Te verías muy linda" 

"No quiero verme linda" 

"¿No quieres algún día casarte y hacerme abuela?" 

"Madre, no otra vez ese tema, por favor. Sabes muy bien que mi principal objetivo ahora es ganar esta guerra" 

"Pero aun así, el amor no tiene nada de malo" dijo afectuosa "Veras que algún día, cambiaras de opinión. El amor siempre cambia las cosas y nuestra perspectiva del mundo que nos rodea. Créeme, yo lo sé" 

"Gracias madre, pero hasta que no ganemos esta guerra..." dijo y volvió su vista al espejo "No hay espacio para el amor en mi vida" 

En ese momento entraron a la enfermería 2 ponies terrestres: Las hermanas, Pinkamena y Maud Pie. Pinkamena era su mano derecha en la base y ella y su hermana eran las únicas amigas que Dash tenía. 

"Ya llegó el informe" dijo Dash. 

"Pero aún no eh cuidado de las heridas que acabas de obtener" 

"Solo son unos cortes y moretones" le dijo Dash "Otros necesitan más atención que yo" 

"Pero-" 

"Estoy bien" 

"Pero-" 

"Estoy bien" repitió "Ve tranquila" 

Firefly suspiró y asintió "Si, señora" dijo y luego se dio la vuelta para ayudar al resto de enfermeras. 

"¡Pinkamena, Maud! Informe" ordenó Dash al llegar a las hermanas. 

"Las líneas enemigas retroceden, señora. No creemos que vayan a volver a atacar pronto, señora. Muchos están gravemente heridos, señora" dijeron amabas al unísono, saludando con un caso sobre su frente y firmes. 

"Descanso" les dijo Dash "Esas son buenas noticias, ¿Aproximado que tardarán en volver a atacar?" 

"De 4-5 días" dijeron, más casuales. 

"Muy bien, atiendan sus heridas, coman algo, descansen y esperen mi órdenes" les dijo. 

"Nos dijeron que aquí encontraríamos a la Cap. Dash" dijo la voz de un corcel de cerca. 

En la entrada estaba parado un grupo de soldados en uniforme, con alforjas en sus lomos, mayormente pegasos, aunque había unos cuantos unicornios y ponies terrestres. Estaban hablando con la enfermera RedHearth 

"¿Quiénes son los recién llegados?" preguntó Maud. 

"Deben de ser el escuadrón 6.B" dijo para sí misma Dash. RedHearth se separó del grupo y se acercó a Dash. 

"Señora, estos corceles se hacen llamar escuadrón 6.B, y quieren verla" dijo. 

"Gracias enfermera RedHearth, yo me encargaré" RedHearth asintió en respuesta y se fue a ayudar. 

Dash se separó de las hermanas Pie y se dirigió al grupo que esperaba paciente en la entrada. 

"Asumiré que ustedes son el escuadrón 6.B" dijo cuando llegó, al verla todos saludaron con su casco al nivel de su frente. 

"¡Si señora!" respondieron todos juntos. 

"Bien, ¿Cuál es su Capitán?" 

Un pegaso dio un paso al frente. Él tenía pelaje celeste muy claro, ojos esmeralda y melena azul marino oscuro. 

"Señora, Cap. Soarin Skies del escuadrón 6.B" dijo. 

"Muy bien, ¡Descanso!" gritó a orden para actuar casual "Necesito hablar con usted, Capitán Skies" dijo y volteo para buscar a Las Hermanas. 

"¡Pinkamena! ¡Maud!" gritó. 

"¿Si, señora?" preguntaron ambas. 

"Lleven a estos corceles a las barracas masculinas y luego pidan a Thunderlane que les diga dónde deben hospedarse ¿entendido?" 

"¡Si señora!" gritaron amabas al unísono. 

"Muy bien, Descanso y vayan" dijo Dash "Y pregúntenle a Master Key si tiene lista la tienda que le pedí para el Cap. del escuadrón 6.B, luego van a mi tienda y me dicen su respuesta" 

"Entendido, señora" dijeron ambas de nuevo "Sígannos caballeros" 

"Sígame Cap." dijo Dash a Soarin. 

"Si señora" dijo y la siguió

* * *

Salieron de la enfermería y pasaron frente a las barracas masculinas y femeninas (que no eran carpas, si no construcciones transportables) y se dirigieron a una Carpa hecha de tela gruesa. Ambos entraron. 

Dentro había un espacio rectangular de unos 10x7 metros en el que había una sección que están sin nada, vacía. En la parte trasera había una cama con un espejo del lado derecho de esta, apuntando hacia la cama, y unas mesas de noche a los lados. En la esquina más cercana a la entrada había un escritorio, con una silla tras el escritorio y otra de frente y un librero, de seguro la 'oficina de la Cap' y un pequeño sofá junto a la pared derecha. Había unas lámparas colgadas del techo y sobre la cama una clase de ventana. 

Dash se encaminó a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla. 

"Siéntese y Descanso" dijo sin levantar la vista de unas carpetas sobre el escritorio. 

Soarin obedeció. 

"Le preguntaré una sola cosa y quiero que, por su propio bien, responda honestamente" dijo "Le advierto que soy extremadamente difícil de engañar y es muy fácil para mí saber cuando alguien me miente, eh leído e investigado suficiente para ser capaz de leer su lenguaje corporal que en este momento me dice que está un poco asustado por la manera en que le hablo" dijo con expresión seria, sus codos sobre la superficie del escritorio y su barbilla sobre sus muñecas. 

"E-Esta bien señora" dijo. 

"¿Puedo confiar en usted?" le preguntó sin rodeos. 

Soarin parpadeó dos veces, sorprendido. 

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó, confundido. 

"¿Puedo confiar en usted?" repitió "Porque si no, será mejor que lo eche lo más rápido posible de aquí" 

"Si" 

"¿Si, qué?" 

"Si puede confiar en mí" 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Dash fulminaba con la mirada a Soarin. Él se quedó allí, esperando a que ella respondiera. 

"Muy bien" dijo apartando su vista "Se puede ir" 

Soarin se levantó de la silla lentamente, dubitativo. 

Antes de abrir la entrada de la carpa para salir, miró de nuevo a la Cap. Desde que llegó le pareció interesante ella. No solo su actitud, no su personalidad, ella. Entonces ya no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, tenía que saberlo. 

"Disculpe Cap." empezó. 

"Estamos en el mismo rango, puede llamarme Dash" le dijo. 

"Eh, si, solo me preguntaba ¿Qué pasó con su ala?" preguntó. 

Dash se quedó estática, no sorprendida, no asustada, en realidad ni siquiera demostraba emoción alguna. Se quedó quieta, solo sus ojos moviéndose. 

De pronto levantó la mirada para ver a Soarin, lo miró, sin emoción alguna en su rostro. 

"La guerra deja cicatrices" respondió "Como la que usted tiene en su nuca" Soarin dio un respingo de sorpresa ¿Cómo es que ella sabía de la cicatriz casi oculta en su nuca? "Tengo buen ojo, si se lo preguntaba" siguió "Mi ala está en un tratamiento ortopédico para restaurarla de una batalla que tuve hace 3 meses y medio. Puedo volar, pero no con la misma libertad y agilidad que antes. Es solo temporal, hasta que mi ala sane por completo, eso claro, si no la hieren más en el proceso" 

"¿Y su oreja?" preguntó Soarin. 

"Algunos soldados de Sombra son muy salvajes" respondió simplemente. 

"¿Y su ojo?" 

"Esa es una historia muy larga" dijo, casi en un susurro "La obtuve en la misma batalla en la que me hicieron esto en mi ala" 

"Oh, gracias" dijo, pero antes de seguir caminando otra pregunta vino a su mente "Em, disculpe si parezco que la interrogo, pero solo soy un poco curioso" 

"No se preocupe" 

"¿Su melena siempre ha sido así?" 

Dash se quedó de piedra, sus ojos se dilataron un poco ante la pregunta. 

"No debe responder si no lo desea" dijo Soarin ante su reacción. 

"No, tranquilo" dijo y abrió un cajón, buscó algo y luego sacó una foto. Le hizo una señal con su casco para que se acercara, y él lo hizo. 

"No, mi melena no siempre fue así… Como yo" dijo dejando caer la foto frente a Soarin. Soarin la tomo y la observó para toparse con... 

Foto 

"Esa soy yo hace tan solo 2 años, antes de que toda esta basura de Rey Sombra comenzará" empezó. Soarin miró la foto, por alguna razón no podía despegar sus ojos de la yegua que había allí. Miró la foto atentamente, luego levantó la mirada y miró a la Pegaso sentada frente a él. No podían ser las mismas. La de la foto tenía melena larga y una expresión alegre. La que estaba frente a él tenía un corte muy peculiar y una expresión fría y seria "Como ya se dio cuenta, eh cambiado mucho en solo 2 años. Pero de no ser por eso jamás me hubiera convertido en Capitana. No me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé en el pasado. No sé qué me traerá el futuro. Pero sí sé qué es por lo que lucho ahora, qué es lo que defiendo y a qué le entrego mi vida y mi juventud. No espero que entienda mis razones. Pero le aseguro que no es la primera persona que menciona mi melena" 

"En esta foto se ve muy alegre, ¿Qué edad tenía entonces?" 

"19" 

"..." 

"..." 

"¿Tiene 21?" 

"¿No parezco?" 

"Pues, en realidad creía que era mayor de 25, sin ofender" 

"No me ofendo, estoy acostumbrada" dijo 

"Pero, ¿qué la llevó a cortar su melena?" preguntó Soarin "Se ve muy bien en esta foto" 

"Una pérdida" dijo "De alguien a quien yo amaba y respetaba mucho" 

"¿Una amiga?" 

"Era un corcel" 

"Oh ¿Su pareja?" 

"No" dijo "Mi mentor" 

"Lo lamento, no debí preguntar" 

"No se preocupe" Dash tomó la foto "Ya había pasado por conversaciones así" 

"Bueno, supongo que me iré ahora" 

"Mhmm" zumbó en respuesta mientras guardaba de nuevo la foto. 

Soarin se dirigió a la salida, pero una vez más necesitaba decir algo. 

"Una cosa más" 

"¿Si?" 

"Le queda bien ese corte" 

Dash lo miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que tenían los otros ponies cuando iban a sonreír, pero sus labios no se movieron. 

"Gracias" respondió con un tono un poco más animado y dulce en su voz. 

Soarin sonrió antes de salir. Una vez fuera suspiró. 

"Esta será una experiencia interesante"


	2. Insomnio y mañanas extrañas

**CAP. 2.- INSOMNIO Y MAÑANAS EXTRAÑAS**

Soarin giró, se acomodó, se desacomodo, se volvió a acomodar, se revolcó en su cama pero aun así no podía dormir. Todo el día había estado pensando en algo que la Capitana Dash le había dicho ese día:

 _"No sé qué me traerá el futuro. Pero sí sé qué es por lo que lucho ahora, qué es lo que defiendo y a qué le entrego mi vida y mi juventud"_

Esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Dash tenía una razón más grande para pelear que solo defender a su nación, su hogar. Pero no dio ninguna pista de que fuera. Solo había hablado con ella una vez y ya estaba desconcertado de qué era lo que la impulsaba.

 _"No me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé en el pasado"_

¿Decisiones? ¿Qué decisiones? Algo había en el pasado de esa yegua que la había llevado a hacer algo terrible o a cambiar por completo...

Oh sí, eso...

La foto.

No podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen en esa foto. Esa yegua parecía feliz, abierta, confiada y alegre. La yegua con la que había hablado era seria, cerrada, cuidadosa y fría.

Tenía la impresión de que esa yegua, esa yegua de melena multicolor, tenía algo que él podría hacer por ella.

Desde que la vio supo que era especial. Que no había conocido ni conocería nadie como ella. La guerra había dejado cicatrices, ¿y qué? Todos tenían algo de que arrepentirse.

Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada para poder dormir, cerró los ojos... Y una imagen de Dash se filtró en su mente. Abrió los ojos de inmediato.

No, había algo raro en él...

Algo que tenía que ver con esa yegua en particular. De repente sintió el deseo de saber que estaba haciendo ella en ese momento, pero eso no era común en él...

Trató de e quitarla de su mente, pero falló miserablemente. Decidió que mejor solo aceptaba que pensaba en ella y se fuera a dormir. Cerró los ojos y se recostó. Imágenes de Dash aparecieron, primero de la Dash de la foto, saltando y revoloteando felizmente. Luego de la Dash que había conocido, caminando erguida con su aire militar, su peculiar corte y todo lo que incluía ello.

Qué yegua, pero por alguna razón le gustaba más la que había conocido esa mañana.

* * *

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por una pequeña rendija en su carpa. Soarin frunció el ceño cuando los primeros rayos de sol impactaron directamente en sus ojos. Eran alrededor de las 5:45 a.m y parecía que todo el mundo estaba de pie. Con esto en mente, y a la vez siguiendo una rutina que había mantenido por años, se levantó de la cama y estrechó sus alas para que no se agarroten. Después salió, firme a pesar de aun estar somnoliento por la mala noche, y se dirigió a las duchas.

Ahora bien, estas estaban en una parte apartada del campamento, cerca de un lago que les proveía agua. Cuando Soarin pregunto por qué no estaban más cerca, le dijeron que, debido a que estaban constantemente trasladándose y debían sacar el equipo y volver a instalarlo una y otra vez, así que un sistema sencillo que llevara el agua a corta distancia y fuera transportable fue lo que Master Key, su ingeniero, les había sugerido.

El lugar en sí no era más que un lago grande (grande para la zona desértica) y un edifico de tamaño mediano donde estaban las duchas, una puerta con duchas de caballeros y damas. Atrás del edificio había algunos tubos que terminaban en el lago _"El sistema 'sencillo' ah de ser" pensó "Pero eso no se ve nada sencillo"_.

Se acercó a la puerta de las duchas de caballeros pero antes de poder entrar escuchó un sonido que venía de la parte de atrás del edificio, la que estaba cubierta de la vista de todo el que pasara cerca. El lugar parecía vacío ¿Quién podría estar allí tan temprano?

Se dirigió a la parte trasera y el sonido se aclaró un poco.

Era… ¿chapoteo? ¿Cómo? Pero ¡Si estaba helando!

¿Quién tenía las agallas para salir a esas horas y nadar en el lago? ¡Debía de estar loco!

Cuando llegó a la esquina del edificio advirtió un uniforme sobre uno de los tubos que terminaban en el lago. Sin duda había alguien ahí. Se asomó un poco más para ver el lago. Lo primero que vio fue una melena multicolor y brincó de sorpresa al reconocer a la Capitana Dash. Ahora, en la base todo el mundo llevaba siempre puesto uniforme y no solo allí, sino también en cada base alrededor de Equestria, y aunque usualmente ningún pony estaba vestido nunca, el haber vivido por años en una base militar causaba que fuera incomodo ver a alguien sin su uniforme.

Algo que le sorprendió era que no solo no llevaba puesto el uniforme, sino que tampoco tenía puesta el ala ortopédica, que antes de preguntar sobre tal pensaba era como los otros (que se ponía cuando se perdía la extremidad) pero resultaba ser más como una protección para que el ala no sufriera más daño, y dejaba expuesta su ala, que estaba en un estado lamentable.

Supuso que no se estaba bañando en el lago, pues solo tenía sumergido su cuerpo hasta la cintura y eventualmente se sumergía por completo y volvía a salir después de unos segundos.

Para no hacer la situación más incómoda solo se alejó y volvió a ir a las duchas.

Después de unos minutos, tras ducharse y volver a vestirse, se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo en la entrada al notar que, en un tronco no muy lejos del edificio (que estaba construido aparentemente de lo mismo que las barracas), estaba sentada la Capitana dándole la espalda a la entrada. Su ala herida estaba extendida hacia adelante mientras ella trataba de volver a poner la ortopedia en su lugar. No pareció reparar en él, pues la posición en la que estaba su rostro no parecía dejarla ver hacia las duchas.

Observó cómo, frustrada, movía una y otra vez la ortopedia para ponerla en su lugar, pero fallaba cada vez. Parecía que eso necesitaba de ayuda de alguien más pero Soarin no se atrevía a acercársele. Después de un rato tratando soltó un suspiro frustrado.

"Podría quedarse allí todo el día viendo como fallo colocando esta cosa en mi ala o venir a ayudarme de una buena vez, Capitán Skies" dijo de la nada, sin volverse siquiera a verlo.

Soarin soltó un respingo de sorpresa ¿Cómo sabía que él estaba allí? ¡Ni siquiera se había volteado en todo el rato y él no había hecho el menor ruido!

"¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?" se atrevió a preguntar

"Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos, pero consideraré decírselo en algún momento, ahora, por favor, acérquese, necesito ayuda con esto" respondió, sin voltearse, y con una voz más seria y más fría que aquella mañana.

Sin dudar una vez más y sin hacer más preguntas se acercó al lado izquierdo de la pegaso y miró curioso el ala y la ortopedia. Quitó un pedazo de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos y regresó su vista a Dash, que parecía haber tomado una ducha también, pues su cabello desprendía un dulce aroma a vainilla.

"¿Vainilla?" preguntó con un tono cómico en su voz.

"¿Herbal?" respondió ella, sin cambiar el aire serio de su voz.

Soarin rio una vez por el hecho de que ella hubiera notado el aroma herbal de su shampoo "Astuta" dijo

"Tengo buen olfato y el aroma es muy fuerte" mencionó, esta vez volviéndose a mirarlo "Ahora, por favor ayúdeme con esto" y señaló el ala.

Si otra palabra, delicadamente tomó el ala ortopédica y la colocó sobre la de Dash. Entre los dos lograron poner la ortopedia en su lugar y Dash aleteó dos veces para que su ala se acomodara a la de metal.

"Gracias, usualmente me ayuda una enfermera pero esta mañana no había una cerca" dijo cuándo su ala ya no le causaba molestia

"No es problema" le aseguró Soarin "Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite"

Un destello de agradecimiento se vio en los ojos de ella, pero solo eso, su expresión seria siguió siendo igual.

"Mejor regresamos a la base" dijo y, sin esperar a que él respondiera, empezó a caminar hacia el campamento.

Soarin la siguió y después de un rato estaban frente a la entrada de la base, ninguno había dicho una palabra de regreso y tampoco dijeron nada al llegar, solo entraron. Pero, de pronto, un pegaso de pelaje negro y melena verde claro y celeste fue corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Capitana Dash! ¡Capitana Dash!" gritaba mientras corría y saludó a las autoridades firme.

"¿Qué sucede Soldado Thunderlane?" preguntó Dash después de darle la orden de descanso.

"¡Hemos captado movimiento del enemigo 077 al oeste del campamento! ¡Vienen hacia acá!" dijo apresurado. Sus palabras parecieron afectar a la Cap. Pues un brillo de alarma apareció en sus ojos y estos se dilataron de impresión.

Sin esperar a una respuesta del soldado salió corriendo hacia algún lugar indefinido. Soarin corrió tras ella y alcanzarla se mantuvo a su, veloz, paso.

"¿Qué sucede Capitana? ¿A qué se refería con enemigo 077?" preguntó mientras corría junto a ella.

"El enemigo 077 es un grupo de soldados de Sombra que podría ser considerado el más peligroso. En la base lo hemos llamado así como clave. Es comandado por uno de los soldados más salvajes y peligrosos de todos. Es un pegaso y algunos dirían que la oscuridad de su corazón solo la supera el mismísimo Rey Sombra" dijo mientras seguía su rumbo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió ¿Un pony con un corazón tan oscuro que solo Rey Sombra podía superarlo? Eso, sin duda era algo nuevo. "Es un enemigo especificó de nuestra base, por alguna razón está decidido a hacernos caer solo a nosotros, tal vez por eso no ha escuchado de él" continuó Dash

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó cuándo llegaron a un alto junto a un poste que tenía un micrófono a su lado.

"Dark Blackout"


	3. Un nuevo-viejo enemigo

**CAP. 3.- UN NUEVO/VIEJO ENEMIGO**

 ** _"_** ** _ATENCIÓN TODODS LOS PONIES. HAY UN ENEMIGO ACERCANDOSE AL OESTE DEL CAMPAMENTO Y NO ES CUALQUIER ENEMIGO. ES EL ENEMIGO_** ** _077_** ** _. TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ESTEN EN SU CAPACIDAD UNIFORMENSE Y VAYAN A LA ENTRADA OESTE DEL CAMPAMENTO EN ESTE MOMENTO. ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!"_** gritó la voz de Dash por los altavoces.

Como si el anuncio hubiera roto un hechizo todos empezaron a correr a las barracas y los que ya estaban uniformados corrieron a la entrada Oeste.

"Capitán Skies, tome lo que necesite para la batalla y diríjase a la entrada, necesitamos a todos los que podamos" le dijo Dash antes de correr hacia la entrada oeste. Soarin no dudó un segundo y se dirigió a su tienda a por su equipo de batalla. Tomó un cinturón en que había 2 dagas y lo colocó en su cintura y echó a correr hacia la entrada Oeste.

Al llegar allí se dirigió al frente de la multitud de soldados justo donde estaba la Capitana Dash que ahora llevaba un cinturón que tenía sujeto su casco a su costado derecho y había algo que parecían dagas, cilindros metálicos y unas bolitas pequeñas cuyo contenido él desconocía. Intento hablarle pero, al llegar allí, ella se elevó en el aire y empezó a llamar el nombre de alrededor de 25-30 soldados y luego añadió:

"USTEDES SE QUEDARÁN AQUÍ EN CASO DE QUE SEA UNA EMBOSCADA PARA SACARNOS DEL CAMPAMENTO Y ATACARNOS, SI ES ASÍ QUIERO QUE UNO DE USTEDES, EL MÁS RÁPIDO, VAYA DONDE MI Y ME INFORME PARA EMVIAR REFUERZOS O DE SER NECESARIO RETIRARNOS"

"¡SI SEÑORA!" respondieron y regresaron a la base

"EL RESTO, ¡SIGAME! ¡THUNDERLANE! MUESTRENOS EL CAMINO" gritó Dash

"SI SEÑORA, POR AQUÍ SEÑORA" y se adelantó para guiar al grupo hacia la batalla.

Los soldados que no eran pegasos corrían tras ellos y los pegasos volaban sobre ellos, con una expresión determinada en su rostro. Soarin miró a Dash, volaba con tanta determinación como el resto. Aprovechando la ocasión se le acercó ligeramente para poder hablar con ella.

"¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿A qué nos vamos a enfrentar?" preguntó

"Aun enemigo que no se puede tomar a la ligera, así que puede esperar lo peor" dijo "Él es quien le hizo esto a mi ala, uno de sus soldados me hizo esto otro en la oreja" señaló el lugar donde debería haber un pedazo de oreja pero solo había un agujero por el pedazo faltante "Y Blackout fue quien dejó esta cicatriz en mi ojo" dijo señalando la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo "No había atacado desde esa batalla" mencionó "Y yo estoy marcada por él"

"¿Marcada?" preguntó Soarin, asustado y confundido por lo que había dicho

Dash señaló la cicatriz en su ojo "Esta es la marca de muerte, cada soldado que él marcó igual ha sido asesinado por él con sus propios cascos. Me lo hizo en la última batalla"

"¿Cómo se ve este Dark Blackout?" preguntó Soarin, cada vez más atemorizado por lo que escuchaba, pero se reusaba a demostrarlo.

"Lo sabrá en cuanto lo vea" respondió Dash.

De pronto Thunderlane se detuvo al pie de una bajada que llevaba a un árido valle, lleno de rocas y pequeños picos que salían de la tierra. En medio del valle había un grupo de soldados de sombra, casi tan grande como el de ellos.

"¡FORMACIÓN!" gritó Dash y todos los soldados se alinearon tras ella, así como los pegasos se alinearon en el aire y Dash aterrizó. Soarin fue tras ella y aterrizaron frente todos. Lentamente Dash se dirigió hacia al frente y de la primera fila salieron las hermanas Pie que se colocaron a sus lados, Pinkamena a su derecha y Maud a su izquierda. Empezaron a descender hacia el valle con Soarin justo detrás de ellas.

Un silencio absoluto se cernía sobre el valle, el único sonido venía del batir de las alas de los pegasos y los pasos de los cuatro ponies. Al estar a unos 20 metros de las líneas enemigas Dash se detuvo al igual que los tres ponies que la acompañaban. Giró su cabeza a las hermanas y les dio un simple asentimiento que regresó, primero Pinkamena y luego Maud. Luego empezó a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez las hermanas no la siguieron. Soarin fue tras ella y se situó a su derecha, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, ella extendió su ala y lo detuvo. Él la miró con confusión pero ella solo movió su cabeza hacia las hermanas, indicándole que se quedara con ellas. Soarin no entendía que planeaba ¡¿Ir frente a las líneas enemigas sin respaldo?! Pero no pudo cuestionar lo que le pedía, así que se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las hermanas, pero no antes de lanzarle un mirada confundida y preocupada. Ella esperó hasta que él estuviera junto a las hermanas antes de asentir bruscamente y seguir caminando hacia los enemigos. Por mucho que agradeciera su preocupación, esto era algo que debía hacer sola. Cuando estuvo a solo 5 metros de los enemigos se detuvo y miró fijamente a un punto específico de los enemigos, justo en el centro de la primera línea enemiga, en una zona con sombra. Se paró firme frente a las líneas y luego dijo:

"Ya puedes salir de allí, no impresionas a nadie escondido" dijo sin rastros de temor en su voz.

De repente, una risa malévola sonó, era como si Sombra en persona riera.

"Ahh, pequeña niña. Cada día me sorprendes más. Sin duda eres su copia" una voz atemorizante dijo y la siguió otra risa como la anterior.

Dash no reaccionó de la más mínima manera cuando una sombra se deslizó por el piso desde los enemigo hacia ella hasta quedar frente a ella, pero allí no había nadie que pudiera crear una sombra de la nada. La sombra se movió y un humo negro se elevó mientras la mancha negra se despejaba del suelo y flotaba frente a Dash. La sombra negra empezaba a tomar la forma de un pegaso que era siquiera una cabeza más alto que Dash. Era un corcel y tenía unas alas enormes. Era solo una sombra, una mancha negra. De pronto abrió los ojos o algo que parecían ojos. Dos esferas brillantes rojo vivo. Una sonrisa intimidante se formó en su rostro y lentamente empezó a tomar la verdadera forma de un pony. Después de un rato un pegaso negro, de melena mediana negra y ojos rojos, casi una cabeza más alto que Dash y de alas muy grandes, casi el doble que las de ella apareció. La melena del pegaso frente a ella caía sobre su cuello y sus ojos, cubriéndolos ligeramente. Tenía una sonrisa malévola y en sus ojos había un brillo despiadado.

"Qué lástima que él ya no esté aquí para felicitarte por lo que has hecho" le dijo a Dash mientras retrocedía un paso de ella.

No había duda: Ese era Dark Blackout.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

No soy buena en escenas o ponies intimidantes así que, por favor, no destaquen que la escena en la Blackout aparece y que su nombre no asusta ¿okay? Gracias :3


	4. Una batalla más, una nueva cicatriz

**CAP. 4.- UNA BATALLA MÁS, UNA NUEVA CICATRIZ**

Un profundo silencio se cernía de nuevo sobre el valle. Soarin, que miraba desde su lugar con las hermanas Pie, estaba sorprendido por las agallas de la Cap. Dash, pues no había mostrado estar asustada de ninguna manera frente a quien estaba que era una cabeza más alta que ella.

Pero había dicho 'Qué lástima que _él_ ya no esté aquí para felicitarte por lo que has hecho'. Eso significaba que Dark Blackout…

"Mi mentor murió contra ti y si eso debo hacer para honrar su memoria y vengar su muerte" Se le acercó hasta que sus narices estaban solo centímetros separadas "Eso es lo que haré"

"Tu mataste a nuestras hermanas" dijo Pinkamena, avanzando hacia Blackout con Maud junto a ella "La muerte de Limestone y Marble también será vengada"

"Nosotras nos encargaremos de eso" aseguró Maud.

"¡Qué valientes que son!" exclamó Blackout "Qué lástima que eso no les basto a _esos_ ponies para vivir" parecía haber desprecio en su voz, como si para él solo fueran cosas, no seres vivos.

"En estos tiempos no vivimos" le dijo Dash bruscamente "Solo sobrevivimos ante la idea de tener que cuidarnos de las sombras"

"Ah, la sabiduría de abuelo, parece que también la indujo en ti" Blackout miró a su alrededor, ahora Pinkamena y Maud estaban a los lados de Dash y Soarin se dirigía hacia ellas "Veo ciertas caritas nuevas ¿Crees que alguno de ellos quiera una marca?"

"Creí que marcabas a uno a la vez ¿No te basta conmigo?" preguntó Dash, ahora Soarin estaba a su derecha mirando desafiante a Blackout.

"Oh, ahorratelo" le dijo Blackout "Guarda esa mirada para alguien en quien sirva, si es que sales vivo de esta claro"

"No has respondido mi pregunta" dijo Dash

"Claro que no, pero espera un segundo" dijo y de la nada sacó una botella de agua negra, bebió un gran sorbo y la desapareció tan raramente como había aparecido "Es verdad que solo marco un pony a la vez, a menos de que tengan parentesco, como las hermanas de ellas dos" señaló a las Pie, obteniendo un gruñido de ellas "Como sea, ahora te tengo marcada a ti pero soy consciente de que tardaré al menos dos batallas más en lograrlo, ahora que no eres tan rápida como antes con esa ala…" se regresó a Dash y miró victorioso su ala mala "Será mucho más fácil y divertido, aun así, necesito algo con que distraerme mientras lo hago" en ese momento, Soarin notó que Blackout llevaba un collar que tenía un pequeño cristal negro como dije, este empezó a brillar en una aura negra con destellos verdes y morados y Blackout elevó su casco derecho y en este apareció una pequeña daga negra, el borde de esta brilló por lo afilado que se veía "Así que, ¿con quién empiezo?" con un rápido movimiento de su casco lanzó la daga en dirección a Pinkamena. Soarin miró la ridícula velocidad con la que viajaba y, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Dash dio una media vuelta ágilmente sobre su casco trasero izquierdo, extendió su ala mala por completo y con una de las plumas más largas atrapó la daga, la lanzó al piso y esta se desvaneció en una sombra negra, todo esto sobre su casco izquierdo trasero, en una pata y manteniendo perfectamente el equilibrio. Soarin estaba boquiabierto por la destreza de Dash "Nada mal" dijo Blackout

"A mis soldados NADIE va a marcar mientras yo esté a cargo, mucho menos a mi segunda al mando" dijo Dash, ahora en cuatro patas y lanzando gruñidos furiosos. Un segundo después respiró profundamente y sus ojos llameantes de furia volvieron a la normalidad, otra vez vacíos y serios, sus gruñidos cesaron y su rostro volvió a ser frío e inexpresivo. Dijo algo entre dientes, pero era inentendible para todos "Ahora, Blackout, te solicito tu retirada de nuestras tierras en est-"

Fue interrumpida por Blackout riendo macabra y sonoramente. "¿Irme? Por favor, sé que no eres ingenua. Sabes muy bien que yo no renuncio hasta obtener lo que quiero, como tú. Sabes… Nos parecemos mucho"

"Tú y yo no somos parecidos en nada" dijo Dash, desdeñosa.

"Bien, como digas, pero sabes que no me iré y sabes que…" miró a sus soldados "Ya me cansé de platicar" dio un fuerte aleteo de sus grandes alas, elevándose unos metros, con Dash a la zaga "¡SOLDADOS DE SOMBRA! ¡ATAQUEN!" gritó y se abalanzó hacia Dash, la cual lo esquivó con facilidad.

"¡ESCUADRONES 14.C Y 6.B! ¡A LA CARGA!" inmediatamente todos los soldados corrieron valle abajo.

Soarin se elevó con sus alas hacia donde estaban Dash y Blackout, pero un soldado de sombra lo agarró de su cola y, de un solo tirón, lo devolvió al piso. Con las justas logró aterrizar de pie y proteger su rostro antes de que el enemigo se abalanzara sobre él, con mucha fuerza, lanzando golpes violentos. Soarin lo golpeó en la mejilla y luego en la barbilla, con suficiente fuerza para dejarlo mareado. Soarin se elevó para buscar a Dash entre la multitud, alcanzó a ver a las hermanas Pie peleando juntas y sincronizadas con 3 enemigos, cuidando la espalda de la otra. Chesse Sandwich, un soldado de su escuadrón y además uno de sus mejores amigos, peleaba contra un corcel, desapareciendo inexplicablemente y reapareciendo para darle un golpe a su contrincante. Thunderlane estaba luchando contra una yegua, pero era difícil distinguir su color oscuro en la pelea de perros.

Algunos pegasos estaban batallando en el aire, lo cual volvía más complicada la búsqueda de la Capitana. Soarin se elevó un poco más para probar suerte y logró ubicar un arcoíris en medio de la batalla.

Dash y Blackout estaban en medio de los demás pegasos, el corcel negro como el alquitrán trataba de asestarle un golpe a Dash pero ella se movía ágilmente. Blackout se abalanzó hacia Dash, pero ella solo dio unas vueltas a su derecha para evadirlo, llegando a un alto limpio y sin mostrar mareo. Blackout trató otra vez, esta vez Dash dio un fuerte aleteo que la elevó un poco más, haciendo unas piruetas sobre Blackout y parando cuando estaba tras él. Antes de que ella pueda lanzar un golpe Blackout se dio media vuelta y la atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez Dash no actuó lo suficientemente rápido y él la golpeó directo en el rostro.

Soarin miró horrorizado como Dash salía disparada por el impacto, perdiendo la trayectoria de su vuelo y dirigiéndose directo a el muro rocoso de una colina cercana. Intentó seguirlos pero un soldado enemigo lo atrapó y lo devolvió a la batalla, obligandolo a defenderse para librarse.

* * *

Dash golpeó el muro rocoso, espalda primero cerrando los ojos para evitar que polvo o tierra entrara en ellos, parando bruscamente. Se deslizó por la superficie irregular y puntiaguda y lentamente y dolorosamente cayó al suelo. El golpe que Blackout le había dado había sido muy fuerte, demasiado, pero no dejaría que la derribaran así de fácil y sin dar pelea.

Con expresión resuelta lentamente se puso de pie, una ventaja que tenía era que Blackout era muy lento, así que tenía unos segundos para recuperarse del golpe. Unos segundos después Blackout aterrizó frente a Dash, que ahora estaba de pie. En su mejilla había una pequeña marca, pero ella no mostraba dolor por ello.

"Tú y yo sabemos que ese no fue un golpe limpio, pues no vino de tu propia fuerza" dijo

"Tal vez, pero para eso tengo esta pequeña ayuda, ¿no?" Blackout respondió y rebotó en su casco el pequeño cristal negro que llevaba como dije.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué no esperé que fueras igual de traidor y tramposo que la última vez" respondió Dash.

"Ya basta de charla, tomaré tu argumento…" se le acercó un paso y Dash retrocedió un paso también "Tú y yo sabemos que no regresarás el ataque hasta ponerte tu casco, así que…" dijo y rotó un casco, instándola a hacerlo.

Dash lo miró. Conocía perfectamente a Blackout, desde hace unas cuantas lunas ya y esa no era la primera batalla contra él, mucho menos desde… Esa vez. Sabía que si hacía lo que él quería lo consideraría como una victoria suya. Pero también sabía que si no regresaba el ataque pronto saldría gravemente lastimada o peor. Así que, sin muchas opciones para elegir, tomó su casco y lo colocó sobre su cabeza. Blackout rió.

"Bien" dobló su cuello y este soltó unos cuantos CRACKS "Así está mejor" y se abalanzó hacia ella.

El cristal brilló en negro y los cascos de Balckout se rodearon de un aura oscura. Dash conocía esa maniobra perfectamente. El cristal era controlado por la mente de Blackout, y funcionaba usando el poder del odio, y podía darle a Blackout fuerza y crearle elementos de batalla, como la daga que había usado previamente. Este particular truco daba fuerza extra a los golpes de Blackout, pero no era muy duradero y dejaba a Blackout muy cansado después de emplearlo, así que lo único que debía hacer era esquivar todos los golpes que él lanzara. Combatir a un maniático, recibir unos cuantos golpes, enfrentarte a un cristal que se controla con el odio y terminar el día con vendas por todos lados… Un día más en la oficina para Dash.

Con el tiempo justo, Dash golpeó la pared con sus cascos y se impulsó hacia atrás, pasando a centímetros de la cabeza de Blackout, dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda y lanzando repetidos golpes a toda esta, para terminar aterrizando perfectamente atrás de él. Blackout había fallado su primer golpe, golpeando, en lugar de a Dash, la pared y sintiendo el dolor de la patada que Dash le dio y de todos los golpes que le siguieron, así como el de haber golpeado una masa rocosa. La furia recorrió su cuerpo, así como el odio, que era lo que le daba poder a su cristal. Se giró en redondo para encarar a Dash, pero esta lo golpeó antes de que él pudiera siquiera mirarla. Esto lo enfureció aún más y preparó su cristal para asestar un golpe, pero Dash lanzó uno primero, el cual Blackout interrumpió y ambos empezaron a atacar al otro, lanzando golpe tras golpe, teniendo suerte en ocasiones y en otras no tanta. Dash, sin bajar la guardia miró alrededor por señales de algo que pudiera usara su favor en esa batalla casi pareja. Estaban ligeramente aislados de los otros y no eran los únicos que se habían separado, pero igual solos, lo cual le servía mucho más, pues no tendría que preocuparse de herir a nadie de su escuadrón, como había pasado antes. A su alrededor solo había picos que salían de la tierra y grandes rocas. Poco se podía utilizar, pero Dash debía usar lo que tuviera a su alcance.

Con un rápido movimiento de la cadera y cascos tomó a Blackout por el antebrazo y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo lanzó al aire. Este movimiento tomó desprevenido a Blackout y no pudo tomar control a tiempo, saliendo disparado y en vueltas de tirabuzón hacia el cielo. Dash aleteó con todas sus fuerzas para ir tan rápido como pudiera hacia Blackout, claro, cuidando de no lesionar más su ala ni de cansarse demasiado. Al estar a solo centímetros de Blackout, que empezaba a recuperar el control de su vuelo, giró en redondo, dándole una fuerte patada a Blackout en el rostro, luego girando de nuevo y atezándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y, a continuación, tomándolo por el cuello y llevándolo a toda velocidad de vuelta al suelo y aventándolo a este cuando ya estaban muy cerca. Blackout paró en el suelo, con toda su cara doliendo, aterrizando de espaldas y resollando por los intentos de ganar control. Dash no estaba inafectada, estaba un poco cansada, sudaba y resollaba un poco por los esfuerzos, sobre todo con su ala, de mantenerse a toda velocidad. Pero se reusaba a mostrar debilidad y no pararía de pelear hasta que la batalla se llevara su último aliento.

Blackout se empezó a levantar y Dash se preparó para una segunda ronda. Pero Blackout no atacó, solo que, cuando estaba de pie, miró a Dash con ojos centellantes de furia y odio, mientras su cristal empezaba a brillar negro y verde.

"Te lo buscaste" dijo en una manera amenazante, su cristal brilló una fuerte luz y el suelo bajo Dash empezó a temblar. El temblor se sintió en todo el valle y cada pony allí paró la batalla y miró hacia donde estaban los capitanes. La batalla entre ellos estaba por comenzar… Y era mejor que buscaran refugio.

Soarin miró, confundido, como todos, sean del lado de Celestia o de Sombra, corrían hacia las rocas más alejadas y se refugiaban detrás de los picos y colinas del valle. Cuando las Pie pasaron junto a él las siguió y corrió al paso de ellas.

* * *

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" preguntó

"Blackout se enojó y esto solo desencadenará una batalla mucho mayor que la que podamos enfrentar" dijo Pinkamena mientras corría

"Será mejor buscar refugio" aseguró Maud y ambas aceleraron el paso.

Soarin paró la carrera y se giró para ver a Blackout y Dash en el aire volando en círculos, mirando al otro desafiante. Blackout parecía haber perdido el control y estaba gruñendo de la ira, pero Dash se mantenía seria y controlada. Soarin miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que cada soldado, CADA soldado, estaba oculto tras algo, solados de Sombra por su lado y los de Celestia por el suyo ¿acaso tenían miedo? Él no tenía idea de que pasaba, pero si decían tomar refugio eso debía hacer. Solo esperaba no lamentarlo luego…

* * *

Dash miró a Blackout, muy atentamente. Esta vez ya no podía despegar sus ojos de él. Si lo hacía por un segundo ya no podría defenderse. Eso lo aprendió a las malas. Sin embargo no necesitaba girarse a ver para saber que todos sus soldados estaban ocultos. Solo esperaba que los "recién llegados" no hubieran dudado y siguieran allí, pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. Su vida dependía de no despegar los ojos del enorme corcel negro frente a ella.

La primera vez que Blackout había atacado su base ella estaba apenas entrenando, ni si quiera había sido un mes desde que ella había llegado a la base. Ella fue de los muy pocos que no salieron gravemente lastimados, pero con tan pocos soldados para proteger el campamento, varios escuadrones tuvieron que ir a apoyarlos. Unas semanas después todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad y Blackout atacó de nuevo un mes después. Atacaba cada vez que estaban recuperados y en el proceso asesinó a 12 soldados del escuadrón 14.C. Entre esos a Marble y Limestone Pie. También al hermano de Dash, Rainbow Strike. Alrededor de la catorceava batalla contra ellos marcó al antiguo Capitán y acabó con él 3 batallas después. Después de eso Dash se volvió Capitana y…

Bueno, el resto es historia…

En la última batalla contra ellos, la misma en la que marcaron a Dash y arruinaron su ala, Blackout dijo algo relacionado con un descanso y no volvió a aparecer por ningún lado hasta ahora.

"¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?" preguntó de la nada Blackout y antes de que Dash pudiera responder se abalanzó contra ella y le asestó tres fuertes golpes en el rostro y otros tres en el estómago.

"Había una vez un pequeño potro que no sabía que debía hacer con su vida…" empezó Balckout y ambos lanzaron golpe tras golpe, Dash esquivó algunos por los pelos pero otros no "Porque no tenía Cutie Mark…" le asestó otro golpe a Dash y este era mucho más poderoso que los anteriores y dejó una maraca velozmente en su mejilla "Lo que significaba que no era especial en nada. Todos los otros potros en su escuela le ponían apodos crueles y lo ignoraban…" un aura negra rodeó al cristal y este empezó a lanzar láseres negros que dejaban quemaduras donde cayeran. Blackout tomó el casco de Dash cuando esta iba a dar un golpe y lo apretó fuerte, dejándola misteriosamente inmóvil, tratando de librarse agitando el brazo "Después de muchas semanas se hartó de eso y golpeó MUY fuerte a los niños que lo molestaban, enviándolos al hospital…" golpeó su estómago y Dash perdió el aire un momento, Blackout repitió eso 3 veces antes de mantenerla inmóvil de nuevo. Los láseres habían cesado "Eso no le gustó mucho a la directora y lo envió con la princesa, una bella unicornio, para que este le dijera lo que había hecho a sus compañeros…" Dash logró librar su brazo y golpear 4 veces a Blackout en el rostro y 2 en el estómago. Blackout gruñó de ira y trató de inmovilizarla de nuevo "La Princesa Amore, gobernante de aquella época del imperio, miró con curiosidad al potro frente a ella y con un destello de alarma en sus ojos le dijo que la siguiera, solo a él, pidió estar a solas con el niño" golpeó a Dash en la mandíbula y esta perdió el control de su vuelo un momento, los golpes estaban volviéndose muy fuertes "Esta lo guió a la base del castillo, donde descansaba el corazón de Cristal, que protegía al imperio del frío ártico" Dash recuperó el control de sus alas y miró fríamente a Blackout, lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia él y golpeándolo MUY fuerte en el estómago. Aunque se quedó sin aire unos momentos, se recuperó rápido y continuó su relato "Le dijo al niño que mirara al corazón y le dijera lo que viera. El potro miró atentamente a la superficie cristalina, al principio solo viendo su reflejo. Después de unos cuantos segundos una imagen se extendió a sus ojos, era él, ya de mayor, junto a un unicornio que parecía una sombra, tendidos en el piso, derrotados. Sobre ellos había seis yeguas, todas diferentes" Blackoput golpeó de nuevo a Dash pero esta regresó el golpe rápidamente "Ellas resplandecían y cinco de ellas llevaban unos collares con diferentes símbolos y colores, y la sexta llevaba una corona con el símbolo de una gran estrella fucsia. Él y el misterioso unicornio gritaban de ira y se desvanecían en solo sombras poco a poco" con más ira aún, Blackout intentó golpear a Dash de nuevo, pero falló y ella aprovechó para tomarlo por el brazo y girarlo para terminar lanzándolo. Dash empezaba a preguntarse que tenía que ver esa historia con la batalla, pero se mantuvo callada para seguir oyendo lo que Blackout tenía para decir. Cuando Blackout se estabilizo continuó con su relato "Él niño, asustado dio un paso atrás y sacudió su cabeza. Amore le preguntó que había visto, pero el potro no respondió, solo corrió de vuelta al orfanato" Blackout agarró a Dash por los hombros, esta vez reusándose a soltarla y la estrelló contra un risco, atrapada entre él y la superficie rocosa "Poco tiempo después, en la feria de cristal, el niño se sintió muy mal, pero él no era el único. Otro niño se sentía igual, mas la señorita Chestnut, dueña del orfanato, se quedó con el otro potro, no con él, y cuando otra niña dijo que se quedaría con el otro potro, Chestnut fue a la feria de Cristal. El niño se sintió excluido, roto, alejado. Sintió que la ira recorría sus venas y, cuando estaba bien al día siguiente, decidió ir a volar. Extendió sus alas y voló" Blackout la golpeó "Y voló…" la golpeó de nuevo y siguió haciéndolo "Voló hasta que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a las afueras del imperio. Nunca había salido del lugar, así que se dio media vuelta y regresó" Blackout paró de golpearla, estaba resollando de tantos golpes que le daba su contrincante y sudaba por la cantidad de magia que había usado para hacer sus golpes más poderosos, además de que toda la batalla había sido en el aire y habían estado solamente volando. Removió el casco de la cabeza de Dash y vio que ella estaba sangrando por la nariz, un gran moretón se notaba en su mejilla izquierda y múltiples cortes y contusiones rodeaban su rostro, seguro dolía todo eso. Pero ella solo lo miraba fríamente, ni sus ojos o rostro mostrando expresión alguna "Años después, el pegaso aun no tenía su Cutie Mark, seguía siendo ignorado y todos lo llamaban monstruo por lo que le había hecho a esos potros en su niñez. Cada año durante la feria se sentía mal y, un día se hartó y corrió fuera del imperio. ¿A dónde iba, qué se proponían? No lo sabía, solo quería irse de todos lados. Colapsó detrás de una roca y escuchó voces detrás de la roca. Entendió algo así como esto eres lo que eres y algo llamado 'Umbrum'. Se atrevió a mirar sobre la roca y vio a un joven unicornio, de más o menos su misma edad y un enorme cristal rojo. Después de hablar con el cristal, el unicornio se fue. Una voz lo llamó, le decía: 'Puedes salir ahora'" Blackout empezó a golpear de nuevo a Dash, golpe tras golpe "El cristal le dijo que la razón por la que de la nada había aparecido en un callejón, sin padres ni nadie que lo reconociera, era porque este era su madre, la madre de todos los 'Umbrum' y que el unicornio que había visto era quien sería próximamente el gobernante, primero del Imperio, y luego de toda Equestria, que él sería su ayudante, su mano derecha y que para ello le daría un regalo" Blackout elevó el cristal negro que colgaba de su pecho y lo puso justo frente a Dash, que ahora tenían un ojo morado y una pequeñas herida que sangraba en la frente "Un brillo negro rodeo al cristal y un pequeño cristal negro flotó frente a él. El Umbrum le dijo que el cristal funcionaba como un cuerno de unicornio, pero estaba cargado de magia oscura, que debía usarlo solo cuando estuviera al mando con 'Sombra' y que no podía separarse de este nunca" Blackout siguió golpeando a Dash repetidamente, lanzando al pecho de esta un rayo de luz negra que la quemó ligeramente, aun así, dolía "Poco tiempo después de esto, Sombra empezó a reinar. El joven fue al castillo y solicitó hablar con Sombra. Cuando explicó a los guardias cuales eran sus intenciones le permitieron entrar. Al llegar a Sombra le explicó todo y que solo quería ayudarlo a vengarse de los ponies que los habían herido. Sombra aceptó y lo convirtió en un corcel negro como la noche, poniéndolo a cargo de todas las labores para desenterrar a los Umbrum" Blackout no paró de golpearla, pero cada vez era más débiles sus golpes. Dash notó esto y trató de librarse "No, no, no pequeña Rainbow, es descortés interrumpir cuando te cuenta una historia" Blackout golpeó a Dash una vez más antes de seguir "Antes de ser enviado al ártico como una sombra, Sombra le solicitó al joven pegaso negro y de ojos rojo sangre que se quedara en el Imperio, para que, cuando pudiera regresar, le ayudara a seguir con su propósito. Después llegó Celestia y, bueno, ya todos saben el resto de la historia" Siguió golpeando a Dash, pero llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo, así que se aburrió "Dime, Dash…" miró el ala izquierda de ella, esta vez ella se alarmó "¿Cómo está tu ala?" y le golpeó fuertemente el ala.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" Dash soltó un grito de dolor y sintió como su ala craqueaba y sus huesos se doblaron incómodamente. Blackout sonrió malévolamente "Creo que siguen un poco-"

"¡CAPITÁN SKIES! ¡NO!"

"¿Qué fue e-? ¡UFF!" Blackout salió disparado de su prisionera cuando un casco celeste claro lo golpeó en la mejilla. Soarin había llegado al rescate de Dash.

* * *

*Unos minutos antes*

"Tenemos que ayudarla" Soarin miró horrorizado como Dash era golpeada y golpeaba a su contrincante.

"No podemos Capitán, ella no estaría muy feliz" le advirtió Pinkamena, pero en sus ojos, como en los de cada soldados del lado de Celestia, brillaba una gran preocupación.

"¿¡Cómo que ella no estaría feliz con eso?! ¡Está siendo golpeada-!" se interrumpió a si mismo cuando Dash fue puesta, literalmente, entre la pared y Blackout.

"¡No!" se dispuso a ir a ayudar pero alguien lo agarró de la cola y no lo soltó. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a las hermanas Pie sujetando su cola y negado con la cabeza

Giró y retorció su cola para librarse pero no lo logró. Miró preocupado como Dash era golpeada y ella no lograba librarse. Blackout le quitó el casco y la siguió golpeando. Golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe. Después de unos minutos de golpes Blackout paró y miró el ala de Dash.

Esta vez Soarin no dejarían que lo detuvieran. Aleteó con todas sus fuerzas pero aún no lograba librarse de las hermanas.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" escuchó a Dash gritar de dolor cuando Blackout presionó fuerte en sus alas. Soarin aleteó hasta que se soltó.

"¡CAPITÁN SKIES! ¡NO!" gritó Pinkamena pero era demasiado tarde, pues Soarin ya iba a toda velocidad hacia Blackout, apuntando para golpearlo fuerte en la mejilla.

"¿Qué fue e-? ¡UFF!" Soarin conectó su casco con la mejilla de Blackout y lo mandó volando lejos de Dash.

Sin la presión de Blackout, una de sus alas inservibles y el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo y rostro, Dash no logró mantenerse en el aire y empezó a caer. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas volar con una sola de sus alas, pero le era imposible. Al final, Blackout obtendría su objetivo, matarla.

Cuando estaba a metros de impactar con el suelo unos fuertes brazos la atraparon y delicadamente la pusieron en el suelo. Dash tenía sus ojos cerrados, así que no sabía quién la había salvado.

"Capitana Dash, Capitana Dash, responda por favor" Dash oyó una voz preocupada llamarla, pero se sentía tan mareada que no pudo distinguir de quien era.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Soarin. Sus ojos color esmeralda reflejaban lo preocupado que estaba.

Soarin esperaba que ella se muestre agradecida, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada asesina, un ceño fruncido y una yegua sujetándolo muy fuerte por el cuello, cortando su respiración. Dash se puso de pie y no soltó a Soarin "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!" le gritó en la cara.

"Tranquila mi Capitana" se le acercó a Pinkamena "Él solo quería ayudarla"

"¿¡ACASO NO LE EXPLICARAON MI REGLA DE COMBATE MÁS PRECIADA Y QUE EXIJO SEA LA MÁS RESPETADA?!" gritó de nuevo sin soltarlo, alrededor de ella estaban las hermanas Pie, Thunderlane, Cloudchaser y Flitter

"Tratamos, pero no escuchó" le dijo Maud. Dash respiró profundamente y soltó a Soarin, quien cayó al piso y empezó a masajear su cuello para recuperar el aire. Él miró a Dash y ella le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación ¿Qué habían hecho de malo él?

El sonido de aplausos lentos se pudo oír de detrás de él "Ese fue un gran golpe" Blackout le dijo "Mentiría si dijera que no estoy impresionado" Dash sacó de su cinturón un par de cilindros metálicos "Uhhhh, esos son leyenda, pero no habrá tiempo de usarlos. SOLDADOS DE SOMBRA, RETIRADA" y se desvaneció en sombras, hasta que lo único que quedó de él fue su sonrisa blanca, que se desvaneció también. Dash guardó de nuevo los cilindros.

"¿A dónde-?"

"¡AYUDA!"

Dash se dio media vuelta y vio a Blackout, en su forma de sombra sujetando a Thunderlane por los brazos. Blackout sonrió malévolamente y sacó una daga de la nada

"Que quede en su memoria, volveré" unos segundos después, el cuerpo sangrante de Thunderlane yacía frente a ellos.

"NO" Dash gritó y corrió para asistir. Hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarlo, pero no lo logró y cuando Thunderlane dio su último aliento, Dash notó una pequeña cicatriz justo junto al corte que él tenía en su estómago que había causado su muerte. Una marca. Una marca de Blackout.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?" se preguntó, la cicatriz no era muy antigua, lo que indicaba que… "Thunderlane fue marcado en nuestra última batalla ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? No lo habría traído a esta batalla"

Dash sintió la culpa correr por sus venas y recuerdos de esa noche la azotaron de nuevo "Cloudchaser, Flitter, sigan a las líneas enemigas, Pinkamena, Maud, acompáñenlas, asegúrense de que Blackout esté fuera y lejos del territorio"

Soarin se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera hablar Dash lo miró iracunda mente y el grupo elegido fue tras los enemigos que huían. Cuando quedaron solos Dash habló "¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Salvarle la vida, muchos estarían agradecidos por ello"

Dash dio un fuerte golpe al suelo "¿¡Y SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE CAUSÓ QUE SE HALLA METIDO EN **_MI_** BATALLA?! ACABAN DE ASESINAR A UNO DE MIS SOLDADOS Y PUDE HABERLO EVITADO" gritó, pero respiró profundamente y recuperó la calma "Hablaremos de esto en la base, por ahora, organice a nuestras líneas para volver, necesito un minuto" y le dio la espalda en signo de desaprobación. Soarin la miró y después de un rato soltó un suspiro y fue a hacer lo que le habían dicho. O eso trató.

Al dar un solo paso para ir donde los demás soldados estaban sintió que alguien sujetaba su cola. Se giró para ver pero, cuando ni siquiera había dado la vuelta entera, una daga voló cerca de su rostro y cortó en su hocico, justo sobre su nariz

"Agh, ¿Quién fue?" miró atrás de él y lo último que alcanzó a ver fue un aura negra desapareciendo de su cola. Se quedó de piedra.

"¿Por qué sigue aquí?..."Dash miró sobre su hombro y notó una herida que sanaba rápido sobre la nariz de Soarin. No era como los demás moretones y raspaduras alrededor de su cuerpo, este era un corte mágico que sanaba muy rápido, dejando una cicatriz en donde fue hecho. Las pupilas de Dash se dilataron ligeramente, pero después de un segundo volvió a su expresión seria y fría.

"¿Blackout?" preguntó ella.

"No sé, no vi quien fue" él respondió

"Esa es la marca característica de Blackout, un corte mágico con un hechizo de curación acelerada, dentro de unas horas será solo una cicatriz más, ni siquiera sentirás que está allí" al decir la última frase tocó ligeramente la cicatriz en su ojo.

"Pero está en mi nariz, no en mi ojo"

"¿Cuándo le dije que debía estar en el ojo para ser una marca? El único objetivo de esta cicatriz es recordarte donde será el golpe mortal. Limestone la tenía en el pecho, Marble en su nuca y Thunderlane en el estómago. Así como otros que murieron antes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Cada cicatriz, cada marca, cada vez que Blackout daría su golpe mortal era justo junto a la cicatriz, en ningún otro lado"

Soari miró el corte en su nariz, horrorizado ¿Acaso Blackout le estaba diciendo que quería cortarle el hocico para matarlo? ¿Por qué a él?

"Por ahora, debemos volver a la base, ponga al soldado Thunderlane en su espalda y andando. Murió en batalla y merece recibir sus honores" dijo Dash mientras se alejaba cojeando ligeramente en su pierna trasera derecha, pero, a pesar del dolor por todo su cuerpo, su postura erguida se mantenía y su expresión fría era la misma.

Soarin obedeció y siguió a Dash cuando el cuerpo inerte del soldado estaba balanceándose en su espalda. Que día, pero lo peor era que aún no había llegado a su fin.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

WOW! Me excedí aquí, más de 5,000 palabras o.0. Como sea, espero lo estén disfrutando y estén atentos para más.


	5. La culpa

**CAP. 5.- LA CULPA**

"¡ANDANDO PONIES!" gritó Dash y guio a su grupo de vuelta a la base. Unos metros después se detuvo y todos se detuvieron tras ella. Ella miró su ala izquierda, que seguía doblada y desplegada hacia un lado, rota.

"Estúpida ala" dijo entre dientes y extendió su ala repentinamente hasta que esta quedó correctamente recta. Varios **CRACKS** Y **POPS** salieron de sus alas, dejando saber que los huesos del ala de la Capitana se estaban acomodando, lo cual de seguro debió haber dolido mucho, pero ella no se quejó ni mostró dolor. Algunos siseos acompañaron a su acción, pero no de ella, sino de los soldados detrás, incluyendo a Soarin. Dash miró de nuevo su ala, la aleteo y luego la pegó a su costado y siguió caminando. De no ser por el grito de dolor que había oído poco antes, Soarin pensaría que ella no siente nada. Estaba seguro que sentía dolor, pero aún no estaba seguro si tenía sentimientos.

Murmullos llenaban la multitud que los seguían. Soarin iba al frente y Dash iba un poco más alejada del resto, encabezando la marcha. Uno de los corceles del escuadrón 14.C se ofreció a llevar el cuerpo de Thunderlane y, sin el peso de Thunderlane sobre él, Soarin se movía mucho más rápido, aunque le dolía la pierna trasera derecha y casi todo el cuerpo. No había un solo soldado que no estuviera lastimado y algunos estaban gravemente heridos, gracias a Celestia solo habían perdido a un pony esa vez. Soarin puso esos pensamientos a un lado y empezó a caminar de vuelta, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver el cuerpo herido de Dash. Solo necesitaba aletear un poco más fuerte y hubiera podido ayudarla más rápido. No le importaba si ella no aceptaba la ayuda, EN VERDAD LA NECESITABA.

Pero no importaba cuanto ella fuera a gritarle cuando llegaran al campamento, él seguía sintiendo que había hecho lo correcto, y nadie quitaría esa satisfacción…

* * *

"¡Han vuelto!" gritó un pony que estaba cerca a la entrada por la que llegaban, pero su emoción se desvaneció cuando vio el lamentable estado en el que se encontraban todos "Ve a decirles a las enfermeras que se preparen" le dijo a una unicornio que se había acercado, la cual no dudó un segundo y fue en busca de las enfermeras a todo galope.

Soarin vio, preocupado como varios ponies rodeaban a Dash preguntando por la batalla.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Están bien?"

"¿Era Blackout?"

"¿Ganaron?"

"¿Perdieron? ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Claro que ganaron tonta, la Capitana Dash nunca pierde una batalla"

Soarin decidió ir a su rescate pero, antes de que se pudiera acercar siquiera, ella levantó su casco derecho y todos, TODOS, se quedaron callados.

"Lastimosamente esta vez no hemos tenido tanta suerte como en la batalla de ayer. Hemos perdido 1 soldado" dijo ella, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras el resto se quedaba impactado, ojos dilatados, como si no pudieran creerlo

"Yo diría 3" una voz habló desde atrás de Dash. Esta se giró en redondo, alarmada al reconocer la voz de Maud.

Al darse la vuelta vio a las 2 hermanas… Con Cloudchaser y Flitter en la espalda de Pinkamena y Maud, respectivamente, inertes.

"¡NO!" gritó la voz de un corcel de repente. Soarin se dio vuelta para ver a un corcel Pegaso de melena celeste grisáceo, pelaje azul y ojos celeste claro corriendo hacia la hermanas. Se detuvo junto a Maud, que dejó a Flitter en el suelo y él empezó a llorar amargamente sobre el cuerpo de la yegua. Pinkamena dejó a Cloudchaser junto a Flitter y se alejó junto con su hermana, colocándose junto a Soarin

"Él era su prometido" le dijo Maud, como si le hubiera leído la mente, señalando con la cabeza a Flitter y al corcel.

"Qué pena, Cloudchaser y Flitter era hermanas, y eran muy agradables" señaló Pinkamena, mirando al suelo con lastima. Soarin levantó la vista (considerando que él era una cabeza más alto que ellas) y miró hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de las hermanas. Dash se estaba acercando al corcel, manteniendo su expresión seria, pero notó un pequeño brillo en sus ojos magenta, tan pequeño que era difícil decir de qué era.

"Soldado Star Hunter" llamó ella y él levantó la cabeza, con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos. Antes de que él se pudiera levantar ella se agachó frente a él y colocó un casco en su hombro. Aunque su expresión seguía siendo seria y fría, el pequeño gesto dejó notar que trataba de consolarlo… A su manera "Entiendo que usted y la soldado Flitter iban a casarse dentro de poco, habría fallado en mi labor como capitana si no. Pero la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que ella no hubiera querido verlo así, sufriendo. Sé que puede ser difícil perder a alguien a quien amas, créame, yo lo sé. Pero lamentarse por ellos no podrá traerlos de vuelta. No le pido que se olvide de ella…" señaló una cicatriz en el casco derecho delantero de Hunter, la cual él miró "Tanto usted como yo sabemos que una herida no sana tan rápido y siempre deja marca, no importa de qué tipo sea. Sea esta una herida hecha por chocar contra un pico de piedra…" señaló otra cicatriz en el casco trasero izquierdo de él "… O por una daga cruzando tu ojo" señaló la marca de Blackout sobre su propio ojo "Siempre dejará una marca. Pero lo único que queda es…" se puso de pie y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie "… Levantarse"

Star Hunter la miró, miró a su prometida, luego a Dash, luego a Flitter. Sorbió por la nariz profundamente y las lágrimas cesaron, luego asintió.

"Ya habrá tiempo para llorar a los caídos esta noche, por ahora, debemos hacer cosas más importantes" dijo Dash y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la enfermería. Al pasar junto a Soarin le lanzó una mirada iracunda y le susurró "Lo espero en mi tienda en veinte minutos" Luego les dijo a 2 corceles que llevaran a los caídos para preparar sus cuerpos y desapareció por la enfermería.

Soarin se dio cuenta de que, con ella atendiendo sus heridas, él era la autoridad al mando por el momento. Miró al grupo y empezó a ordenar ir a atender sus heridas y los que podían esperar que comieran algo…

* * *

"¡DULCE CELESTIA!" exclamó Firefly al ver a su hija entrando por la puerta y corrió a su encuentro.

"Necesito que revises mi ala primero" le susurró Dash cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pero mantuvo su rostro serio e inmutado por el dolor. Firefly la guio a una parte alejada y desplegó una cortina alrededor del área para darles la privacidad que podían tener, no mucha, pero era mejor que nada. Le indicó que se recostara en una mesa y ella obedeció.

"Debemos revisar esa ala ahora" dijo y empezó a quitar la ortopedia. Dash siseó, porque hincaba. La técnica para reacomodar sus huesos no sanaría la fractura, solo haría menos incomodo su dolor a la hora de tratarla.

"Esto es peor de lo que creí"

El ala estaba en pésimas condiciones. Las plumas fuera de lugar, severos corte se había abierto y empezaban a sangrar, muchos nudos alrededor de los musculos y era muy visible que esta estaba dislocada. Unas cuantas extremidades se extendía hacia donde no deberían y… Todo eso junto, seguro dolía, y mucho.

* * *

Soarin entró en la enfermería unos minutos después de Dash.

"¿Sus heridas son muy graves o pueden esperar?" le preguntó la enfermera RedHeart

"Puedo esperar" respondió

"Siéntese por allá" señaló un área en una parte alejada de la enfermería y fue a ayudar con los heridos de gravedad. Soarin se encaminó a la zona dicha pero al pasar por una cortina que parecía formar un cuarto escuchó…

"Debemos revisar esa ala ahora"

La curiosidad mató a Soarin y miró por una pequeña abertura en la gruesa cortina. Al ver dentro vio a Dash, recostada sobre su estómago en una mesa, y una enfermera. La enfermera estaba removiendo la ortopedia del ala de Dash. Al sacarla, Soarin tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar una mueca de dolor.

El ala de Dash estaba en pésimas condiciones, peor de lo que él se hubiera imaginado "Esto es peor de lo que creí" dijo la enfermera.

"Solo hágalo" le dijo Dash y tomó una toalla seca de la pequeña mesa y la colocó en su boca.

"Esto va a doler" dijo la enfermera y colocó sus cascos en el ala. Sin contar siquiera o dar aviso, repentinamente movió sus cascos para reacomodar los huesos mientras se mordía el labio.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" el respingo de dolor de Dash se hizo casi inaudible por la toalla que mordía, pero igual reconocible.

Soarin cerró los ojos, era algo muy difícil de ver. Todo Pegaso conocía perfectamente el dolor de un ala rota, pero pocos sabían cómo se sentía que te la rompan y mientras aún se recupera que te la vuelan a romper. Al menos, Soarin no lo sabía, gracias al cielo.

Se alejó de allí pues ya no podía soportar lo que veía, y la vista hacía sus heridas nada en comparación.

"Capitan Skies, por aquí" le llamó una enfermera y él la siguió para atender sus propias heridas.

* * *

Dash escupió la toalla de su boca y suspiró "Eso en verdad dolió"

"Pero ahora está todo en su lugar… Creo. Necesito una radiografía para estar segura, pero primero atendamos el resto de heridas"

"Por favor madre, termina con mi ala, todavía tengo 14 minutos, aprovéchalos, necesito volar" le dijo Dash y al ver que Firefly dudaba dijo "Es una orden"

No podía negar una orden directa de la Capitana así que trabajó con su ala hasta que ya no causaba molestia.

* * *

"Eso sería todo. No se te ocurra usar esa ala, no dentro de un par de días" le advirtió Firefly "Esta vez no fue tan grave como la anterior, pero aún necesita descanso esa ala"

"Entendido" dijo Dash "Puede continuar"

"Gracias" Dash agradeció la asistencia y se fue a su tienda.

Entró a la "habitación" de gruesa tela y se encaminó a su escritorio. Había llegado exactamente 2.07 minutos antes para la reunión que tenía con el Capitán Soarin Skies…

Y pensaba en hacerle saber lo que pensaba…

* * *

"Gracias" Soarin agradeció la asistencia y se dirigió a la tienda de Dash.

Aunque sabía que Dash le iba a gritar, no estaba muy seguro si estar asustado de que lo llegara a golpear. Una cosa son golpes verbales y otros físicos, y, después de lo que había visto poco tiempo antes, en verdad no tenía prisa en descubrir la verdadera fuerza de Dash.

Cuanto estaba frente a la tienda de Dash se detuvo en la entrada, tomó aire y llamó.

"Capitana Dash ¿está a-?"

"Pase Capitan Skies"

Dudó un segundo pero sacudió su cabeza, ella sabía que estaba allí, ya no había manera de escaparse.

Lentamente hizo a un lado la tela que servía como puerta-cortina y entró, manteniéndose erguido y atento.

"Descanso" Dash estaba sentada en su silla tras su escritorio, dándole la espalda a Soarin. Su tono era tan frío como siempre. No se iba a engañar a sí mismo, JAMAS podría estar relajado cerca de una yegua tan cerrada e impredecible como ella.

"Si puedo preguntar Capitana" Dash aún no se había volteado pero Soarin siguió hablando "¿Para qué me llamó?" él sabía bien la respuesta, pero aun sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

Lentamente ella se dio la vuelta y cuando lo estaba mirando a los ojos con esos ojos magenta, hermosos, pero inexpresivos y fríos de nuevo… Solo se quedó viéndolo… Y viéndolo como si tratara de descubrir algo en sus ojos "Para discutir la batalla que acabamos de tener, se lo dije en el campo de batalla, creo que fui completamente clara cuando dije y cito 'Hablaremos de esto en la base'" dijo al final, su tono de nuevo, inexpresivo, seco y frío.

Soarin la miró curioso, ahora sentado frente a ella en la otra silla. Dash sacó de su cajón una carpeta vacía y también algunos papeles. Escribió la fecha de ese día y junto 'Batalla en el valle a 6 km del Oeste de Neighagra Falls. Escuadrones 14.C y 6.B. Capitana Rainbow Dash y Capitán Soarin Skies. Enemigo 077'.

"Dígame, ¿Cuántos de su escuadrón están heridos de gravedad?" le preguntó Dash

"Nueve, tres tienen cortes profundos en la zona abdominal, dos tienen cascos rotos, uno un ala rota y los otros tres recibieron golpes fuertes en la cabeza" como Capitán, era su deber saber sobre sus heridos y asegurarse de que están bien. Dash no perdió nada de lo que había dicho y escribió todo en la hoja. Aparte escribió el número de heridos de gravedad en su escuadrón, el cual era siete.

"En cuanto a bajas tenemos tres, por ahora, que serían-"

"¿A qué se refiere con que por ahora solo hay tres bajas?" la interrumpió Soarin.

"Dos de mis soldados están al borde de la muerte, perdieron demasiada sangre en la batalla y dijo que tres de los suyos tienen cortes profundos en la zona abdominal"

"¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE VAN A MORIR!" gritó de repente, no soportaba la idea de perder a sus soldados, eran la única familia que le quedaba.

Pero Dash no reaccionó al repentino cambio de actitud en Soarin, solo miró, esperando pacientemente a que se calmara. Unos segundos después se calmó y se volvió a sentar "Discúlpeme por eso, es que… Mis soldados son la única familia que tengo"

"Comprendo su posición Capitán Skies… Mis soldados son la poca familia que me queda" Soarin la miró sorprendido "Pero le pido que separe sus emociones de su trabajo, en este trabajo cualquier cosa puede pasar… Y estoy segura de que usted ha perdido soldados antes. Somos capitanes, somos pilares en los que se apoyan los soldados en momentos de dificultad. Somos su base. Si nosotros no podemos mantener la calma y la fuerza sea en el campo de batalla, entrenando, el día a día o cuando perdemos a alguien en la guerra, ellos se desesperaran y no podrán hacer nada. Hay que mantenernos fuertes por su propio bien, el de Equestria y de las generaciones por venir"

Soarin se quedó en silencio. De nuevo, había hablado con sabiduría y todas sus palabras alcanzaron su objetivo. La primera vez fue cuando consolaba a Star Hunter y ahora, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Nunca imaginó que alguien como ella, tan fría y cerrada, tuviera tanto tacto para hablar.

Dash sacó de nuevo la hoja y el bolígrafo que había estado usando "Quiero que piense sobre ello. Hasta entonces, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Ambos siguieron trabajando en el informe. Durante todo el proceso, Soarin pensaba en lo que le había dicho Dash.

* * *

"Con eso terminamos" dijo Dash mientras guardaba las hojas en la carpeta.

Soarin se levantó de su puesto pero antes de llegar a la puerta Dash le habló.

"¿Sería tan amable de alcanzarme las carpetas que están en aquel librero?" dijo señalando un librero que tenía muchas carpetas.

"¿Todas?" preguntó él.

"No, solo las de Thunderlane, Cloud Chaser y Flitter"

Soarin miró el estante de carpetas ordenadas y buscó los tres nombres. Al encontrarlas se dirigió al escritorio de Dash que ahora tenía tres hojas, tres sobres y un bolígrafo sobre este.

"Gracias" le dijo cuándo le entregó las carpetas.

"¿Para qué necesita las carpetas de sus soldados caídos?" se atrevió a preguntar Soarin.

"Para lo que se hace cuando cae un soldado en la guerra" dijo y miró fríamente a Soarin "Escribirle a sus familias"

"¿Desean que me quede?"

Dash lo miró de nuevo, tan fría como el hielo "No, no creo que sea conveniente ¿acaso conocía a sus familias?"

"No en realidad ¿usted?"

"Amigos de la infancia, fuimos juntos a la escuela"

Una alarma sonó en Soarin ¡Por eso estaba tan frenética cuando vio-

"Antes de que diga algo, no, no estaba preocupada porque un viejo colega muriera" continuó fríamente Dash "Es cierto, me duele haber perdido a alguien, pero reaccionaria igual con cualquier pony de mi escuadrón. Son importantes para mí. Por eso me duele tener que escribirles a sus familias cuando pude haberlos cuidado mejor"

"No ha sido su culpa"

"Alimente la ira de Blackout" dijo Dash y miró a un punto en el infinito, como si pudiera ver de nuevo a sus soldados agonizando "Si hubiera mantenido a Blackout entretenido más tiempo eso no hubiera sucedido. Con el tiempo y los golpes se cansaría físicamente, su resistencia es corta, unos minutos más y no habríamos salido de allí derrotados"

"Pero…" De pronto Soarin entendía él porque estaba tan molesta de que él haya intervenido en la pelea ¡Todo era una estrategia! Y ahora, la muerte de esos soldados era… Su culpa, la de él, no la de ella "Pero, estaba golpeándola demasiado ¡Podría haber muerto!"

"¡Pero habría salvado a mis tres soldados! ¿Sabe lo difícil que es escribirles a sus familias? ¿Con qué cara le diré a Rumble que ya no tiene familia?"

"¿Rumble?"

"Pero claro que no sabe quién es. Usted no conocía a sus familias. Rumble es el hermano menor de Thunderlane, huérfanos por la guerra. Cloud Chaser y Flitter tenían una madre enferma y su padre murió hace 5 meses en una batalla contra Sombra. Pero usted no sabe de eso, porque para usted solo eran unos soldados más" Dash tomó un respiro profundo y recuperó la calma. Ahora la culpa consumía a Soarin, estos soldados tenían una familia que los necesitaba y Dash tenía un plan para protegerlos y él… Lo impidió. Dash volvió hablar, pero esta vez estaba más calmada y su tono volvió a su usual seriedad y frialdad "No lo culpo por lo que hizo porque lo hizo en un instinto protector, pero le pido que, de hoy en adelante, no intervenga en mis peleas, aunque parezca que voy a perder, no lo haga, yo no me dejo vencer así de fácil. Ahora, retírese, por favor"

Como si lo persiguiera una manticora, Soarin salió de allí y una vez fuera se topó con la mano derecha de Dash, Pinkamena, y su hermana Maud.

"Capitán Skies ¿está allí la Capitana Dash?" preguntó Pinkamena. Soarin asintió y se alejó de allí antes de que ellas pudieran agradecerle.

* * *

Pinkamena miró curiosamente a Soarin irse ¿Qué le pasaba? Podría esperar, tenían que dar un informe.

"Reportándose Pinkamena y Maud Pie para informe, Capitana" dijeron Pinkamena y Maud cuando se les permitió pasar a la tienda.

"Descanso" les dijo Dash sin despegar la vista de las carpetas "Informe"

"Las filas enemigas retroceden con muy pocos heridos de gravedad, menos que el nuestro. Esperamos que no ataquen pronto" empezó Maud

"Además nos tomamos la libertad de ir a la enfermería y la enfermera Firefly, siendo la líder de las enfermeras, dijo que las mayores heridas empiezan a sanar rápido" continuó Pinkamena

"¿Cuántos hay que pueden seguir entrenando y batallando?" preguntó Dash, pero su vista seguía en las carpetas en sus cascos.

"Alrededor del 84% aquí" le respondió Maud.

"Gracias, pueden retirarse" y no dijo nada más.

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí antes de mirar a Dash "Sabes que no fue tu culpa, Dash, no podías haber hecho nada"

"Protegerlos mejor, Maud, eso pude haber hecho"

"Pero eso no significa que debas culpar por su muerte. Sabemos que eran tus amigos de la infancia, y aunque ya casi ni hablaban, te importaban. Ni Rumble ni la madre de Cloud Chaser y Flitter te culparán por sus muertes. Ellos sabían a que se metieron cuando se unieron a la causa"

Dash dejó caer las carpetas de los soldados caídos y miró a las hermanas, aunque su expresión seguía siendo fría, se sentía cómoda hablando con ellas "Lo se Pinkie, pero aun así, siento que no hice suficiente" miró las fotos de Thunderlane y las hermanas, los conocía desde que era potra y no lograba sacarse de la mente la idea de que sus muertes eran su culpa "Pude haber hecho más por ellos, por mantenerlos vivos"

"Esto es por él, ¿verdad? Dash ya te hemos dicho un millón de veces, NO FUE TU CULPA" dijo Pinkie, remarcando en las ultimas 4 palabras

"No solo por él, por cada muerte que pude haber evitado. Estas…" señaló las hojas de los caídos en esa batalla "Las de Limestone y Marble…" miró a Pinkamena y Maud "Por la de mi hermano…" miró hacia abajo, sus ojos clavados en su escritorio "La de él…"

"Rainbow Strike, Limestone, Marble, Thunderlane, Cloud Chaser, Flitter, y una larga lista más, TODOS y cada uno ellos eran completamente capaces de cuidarse solos. No fue tu culpa" Pinkamena señaló a su hermana que se iban pero antes le dijo a Dash "Extrañamos a la vieja Dash, la de melena larga, mirada desafiante, actitud terca y brusco hablar" Pinkamena rio ligeramente "Sería bueno tenerla de vuelta"

Dash no dijo nada, las hermanas salieron y dejaron a Dash pensando en lo que había escuchado, pero al cabo dijo para ella:

"Esa Rainbow Dash murió el día en que él murió"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Bueno, eso pasó. Quería decir que si se peguntaban de donde sale lo de los 'Umbrum' del capítulo pasado en la historia de Blackout, está en los cómics oficiales. Leerlos es opcional.

¡Como sea! Hasta la próxima.


	6. Insomnio y revelaciones

**CAP. 6.- INSOMNIO Y REVELACIONES.**

Soarin se revolcó de nuevo en su cama, eran alrededor de las 11:00 p.m y no lograba conciliar el sueño, OTRA VEZ.

 _"Si hubiera mantenido a Blackout entretenido más tiempo eso no hubiera sucedido. Con el tiempo y los golpes se cansaría físicamente, su resistencia es corta, unos minutos más y no habríamos salido de allí derrotados"_

Todo era una estrategia, una maldita estrategia…

 _"¿Sabe lo difícil que es escribirles a sus familias? ¿Con qué cara le diré a Rumble que ya no tiene familia?"_

 _"¿Rumble?"_

 _"Pero claro que no sabe quién es. Usted no conocía a sus familias. Rumble es el hermano menor de Thunderlane, huérfanos por la guerra. Cloud Chaser y Flitter tenían una madre enferma y su padre murió hace 5 meses en una batalla contra Sombra. Pero usted no sabe de eso, porque para usted solo eran unos soldados más"_

Un hermano menor, una madre enferma, ponies que se quedaron sin… Sin nadie.

Y todo era su culpa… SU CULPA. SU CULPA. SU. CULPA.

Soarin se levantó de su cama. Así no podría dormir así que decidió hacer lo que todos los pegasos cuando no puede dormir…

Volar…

Se acercó a la salida y, asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca, tomó vuelo y empezó dar vueltas por la base.

* * *

El frio, relajante y silencioso vacío de la noche calmó a Soarin que ahora daba vueltas en el aire del solitario campamento….

O casi vacío.

Al pasar por la incontable vez frente a la tienda de la Capitana Dash distinguió un pelaje rosa y melena cerúlea de una pegaso. La enfermera Firefly, líder de las enfermeras. Llevaba en su espalda una cajita blanca con una cruz roja que balanceaba con sus alas. Soarin se escondió de su vista tras la carpa cuando esta se quedó de pie frente a la tienda de Dash "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Pase" la voz de la Capitana Dash sonó desde adentro y una luz se encendió en el lado donde estaba la cama de la Capitana. Curioso de que hacían ambas despiertas a esa hora, aleteó suavemente en retroceso y se colocó sobre la "ventana" sobre la cama de la Capitana. Ajustó sus alas para que su aleteo se suave y no cause ruido.

Firefly iba caminando hacia la cama de Dash, con la cajita ahora sujetada por su boca. Dash estaba recostada sobre su cama, leyendo un libro. Llevaba un pijama puesto, una sencilla camisa gris y su ala estaba libre de la ortopedia. Firefly se acercó por el lado derecho de la cama y Dash enfocó su atención hacia la yegua en bata de doctora a su lado.

"¿Problemas con tu ala, Dash?" dijo Firefly.

 _"¿¡DASH?!"_ pensó Soarin ¿Acaso esta pegaso tenia las agallas para llamarla por su nombre? ¿No 'señora'? ¿No 'Capitana'? ¡¿No algo?! Él JAMÁS haría eso en su cara. Sin embargo, ella no se mostró molesta por ser llamada por nombre en seco.

"Está bien, pero duele un poco en la base de las plumas centrales" Dash miró a Firefly, como todos la llamaban en la base.

"Es obvio querida, allí es donde recibiste el golpe" le respondió cariñosamente Firefly y sacó de su caja unas vendas "Será mejor que vende eso, para asegurarnos de que todo se mantenga en su lugar"

Dash asintió y extendió su ala izquierda para que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo "Ya envié una carta al Dr. Stable para que venga a revisar cuando tiempo necesitaras esta cosa metálica después de este golpe"

Dash se quejó "No mentiré, el Dr. Stable es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero en verdad puede llegar a estresarme" Dash se movió de su lugar y Firefly la puso de nuevo abajo "Siempre está 'Nada de vuelo por tantos días' 'Sin movimientos bruscos' 'Descanse en cama, un día sin entrenar no hará daño', a veces es muy severo"

"Lo dice a quien le rompieron 2 huesos de su ala, casi doblan su pierna, aventaron contra una pared de rocas, cubrieron en moretones y golpes y aun así caminó Kilómetros sin siquiera quejarse" Firefly terminó con el ala y sacó de su caja una crema y empezó a aplicarla en cortes y moretones.

"Buen punto" un escalofrió la recorrió cuando la fría crema tocó su pelaje "¿Cómo están los heridos?"

"No puedes dejar de ser 'La Capitana Dash' un minuto ¿verdad?" Firefly resopló "Están bien, RainDrops aún está muy débil, perdió demasiada sangre, pero hacemos todo lo posible por estabilizarla"

Dash suspiró "No puedo creer que hallamos acabado así después de todo lo que habíamos logrado"

"Debes pensar un poco más en ti ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?"

"¿Reducir las horas de entrenamiento? Ni hablar"

"No, lo otro"

"¿Dejar mi cargo en cascos de Pinkamena y esperar a que mi ala sane? Confió en Pinkamena, pero no pue-"

"¡TAMPOCO ESO!" gritó Firefly, al ver que Dash la miraba con una ceja levantada respiró "Lo que hablamos ayer. Acerca de ti y… tu melena"

"Dejarla crecer o…" Dash se dio cuenta de la que decía Firefly y la miró con incredulidad "¿Eso, en serio? Ya te dije, NO. No hay tiempo para eso por ahora en mi vida, ni siquiera sé si lo habrá algún día. ¿Para qué intentarlo siquiera? Ya viste a Star Hunter esta tarde, no quiero terminar igual o dejar a alguien así. No vale la pena"

Firefly suspiró, miró a Dash amorosamente mientras esta movía su ala vendada "Me preocupo, Dash. No quiero que termine esto y estés sola entonces" empezó a recoger sus cosas "Extraño a la antigua Dash. La divertida, alegre y dulce Dash. Me gustaría tenerla de vuelta, al menos un día"

"Esa Dash murió el día en que él murió" Dash miró a Firefly "Ya puede dejar de espiar Capitan Skies"

Soarin dio un respingo de sorpresa.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" Ahora ambas yeguas lo miraban, Firefly curiosa, Dash como si nada.

"¿Insomnio o solo decidió dar un vuelo de medianoche?" preguntó Dash.

"Ehh…" Soarin miró a ambas "Insomnio" no tenía idea de que decir, solo contestó a la pregunta.

Dash miró a Firefly "¿Podría ayudar al Capitán Skies con su insomnio? ¿Un té o unas gotas?"

Firefly miró al corcel aleteando, rojo hasta las orejas de vergüenza y luego a Dash, normal "Seguro" tomó su botiquín "Sígame Capitán"

Soarin esperó que la enfermera estuviera fuera y la siguió ¿Cómo en el Reino de Equestria Dash sabía que él estaba DETRÁS de ella sin siquiera darse la vuelta? Era un misterio. Pero, de nuevo, esa yegua estaba LLENA de misterios.

Siguió a la enfermera hasta la cocina. Mientras Firefly estaba preparando su té, Soarin seguía pensando, por lo cual la voz de la enfermera lo tomó por sorpresa "¿En qué piensa Capitán Skies?"

Tras recuperarse del respingo de sorpresa, Soarin la miró "En nada con importancia. Y, por favor, solo Soarin"

"Bueno, Soarin, los ponies no espían conversaciones de otros y después no piensan en nada"

Soarin se sonrojó de vergüenza "D-Disculpas por eso, yo solo-"

Firefly rio suavemente "No se preocupe, Soarin. No estoy molesta. De hecho, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pregunte"

Soarin la miró. Era una yegua que debía estar en sus treintas (tal vez hasta cuarenta años), pero tenía una expresión jovial y una sonrisa sincera. Juraría que la enfermera le recordaba a alguien, solo que no tenía idea de a quién. La curiosidad lo comió vivo y se atrevió a preguntar "¿De qué estaba hablando con la Capitana Dash cuando dijo que terminar como Star Hunter 'No vale la pena'?" entrecomillo con sus cascos la última frase, citando a Dash.

Firefly suspiró "Dash no siempre fue como es ahora. Cuando era más joven yo…Esperaba que encontrara a alguien a quien amar y pudiera tener una vida normal y tranquila. Eh hablado con ella, pero siempre me da la misma respuesta: 'Hasta que ganemos esta guerra, no hay espacio para el amor en mi vida'"

"¿Por qué le llama Dash a secas? ¿No le teme? ¿Sin un 'Capitana'? ¿Ni siquiera un 'Señora'?" A la mitad de su palabrería Firefly había empezado a reír suavemente "¿Por qué se ríe?" Soarin estaba confundido, Firefly lo miró.

"Dos razones: Uno, no le digo 'Señora' porque ella ni es mayor que yo ni está casada; sigue siendo una joven soltera de 21 años. Y Dos:…" Firefly sonrió mientras seguida riendo "Porque es mi hija"

Soarin sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por el shock. Después de unos segundos reaccionó **_"_** ** _¿¡Su hija!?"_** Firefly solo rio un poco más y asintió.

"Sip, de mis propias entrañas" Soarin no sabían qué decir, al ver que él callaba Firefly continuó "Dirás que somos muy diferentes, sí, es verdad. Pero como ya mencioné, ella no siempre fue así"

"Si no le molesta, me gustaría preguntar ¿Qué hizo que la Capitana Dash sea cómo es? ¿Qué pasó? Tiene que ver con la muerte de su mentor, ¿verdad?" Firefly asintió.

"Algo así" mientras conversaban ella había estado preparando el té de Soarin "Tenemos unos minutos antes de que se enfríe"

"Créame, una vez que me cuente se me facilitará mucho dormir" Firefly lo miró extrañada, pero aun así, le acercó el té para que él decidiera si tomárselo o no. Soarin hizo la infusión a un lado y le rogó a Firefly con los ojos que le contara, como un potro pequeño que les ruega a sus padres un cuento de buenas noches. Su instinto maternal se encendió, se sentó en una silla frente a él y empezó.

"Antes de la guerra Dash… Solía ser muy abierta. Al menos a mí, me contaba todo. Cuando la guerra empezó ella, no sé, le daba alegría a mi vida. No es mi única hija, mi hijo mayor… Murió no hace mucho, dejando una esposa viuda y una hija huérfana" sus ojos lagrimearon un poco y Soarin se sintió culpable, pero ella continuó "Todos estábamos juntos en esta base. Yo era enfermera, mi esposo e hijos, soldados. Con el pasar de unos meses el Capitán de entonces murió y mi esposo se volvió Capitán. Mi hijo, Rainbow Strike, ya sabía mucho sobre la vida de soldado, pues él era parte de la guardia real antes de la guerra. Pero mi Dashie no sabía sobre lo dura que era esa vida y… mi esposo decidió tomarla como su aprendiza…"

Soarin se petrificó "E-Entonces el mentor de la C-Capitana Dash era t-también su…"

"…Padre, si" terminó por él Firelfy "Entrenaban de noche. Al principio fue duro, pero Dash era fuerte. No solo físicamente, sino también tenía un espíritu fuerte. Cada día se volvía una mejor soldado, se lucia en el campo de batalla, y yo estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Había demostrado valor para defender a quienes amaba y lo hacía muy bien. Era la mejor compañera de batalla, la mejor hija, la mejor hermana, la mejor amiga. Nunca pude estar en una de las sesiones de entrenamiento de ellos, nadie sabe que sucedía allí. A veces Dash amanecía con un nuevo moretón pero cuando le preguntaba ella decía 'No es anda, estoy bien' y Rainbow Blaze, mi esposo, decía 'Solo un accidente de entrenamiento. No hay necesidad de alarmarse'

"Dejé de preguntar con el tiempo. Era obvio que no querían decirme. Pero Dash desarrollaba habilidades nuevas y sorprendentes. Eso era lo importante, ella seguía siendo feliz y para una madre ver a sus hijos felices es más que suficiente. Una mañana llegó a la base un soldado de la patrulla del alba, diciendo que un enemigo se acercaba por el norte. Mi esposo organizó ágilmente sus tropas y yo corrí al encuentro de mi hija que se estaba encaminando a su padre. Le rogué que se cuidara, que tuviera cuidado. Ella me respondió con una sonrisa confiada y un 'No te preocupes, ma, estaré bien' y se fue. Estuve asustada toda la mañana y no llegaron hasta alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, cuando habían salido a las 10. Aquel fue el primer ataque de Blackout. Gracias al cielo aquella vez llegaron todos vivos, pero la gran mayoría estaba muy herido, por lo cual necesitamos apoyo de muchos escuadrones, con la amenaza de Blackout, queríamos estar seguros. Llegaron guardias reales y muchos escuadrones de apoyo y con el tiempo nos recuperamos. Poco después Blackout volvió a atacar y así sucesivamente. Era un patrón, nos atacaba, nos recuperábamos, nos volvía a atacar. Escuadrones aun vienen y van. Se quedan unas lunas, luego se van y llega otro. Así vivimos. Pero Dash seguía siendo igual, el alma del lugar. Pinkie y Maud era sus amigas y aunque ellas habían sufrido la pérdida de sus hermanas, no se habían dejado vencer y seguían adelante.

"Después de mucho tiempo, Dash casi llegaba al final de su entrenamiento y una mañana, al ir a batallar, de nuevo le pedí cuidarse. Pero le debí haber pedido lo mismo a mi hijo, porque, esa tarde, él llegó en la espalda de Rainbow Blaze, mientras su hermana lloraba amargamente bajo el ala reconfortante de su padre" lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Firefly, pero las removió y continuó "A la mañana siguiente lo enterramos, por costumbre, en un valle no muy lejos de aquí. Nos tomó un tiempo, pero nos recuperamos y también Bronce Tulip, la esposa de Strike, y su hija de 1 año, Bronce Current. Unas semanas después, mi esposo llegó de una batalla con una extraña cicatriz justo donde iba el corazón. Era la marca, la misma que tenía mi hijo en su espalda baja, la tenía mi esposo en el corazón. Dash se mostraba preocupada, pero no rota. Y Blaze, bueno… a él no le importaba. Iba a cada batalla como si nada y regresaba como si nada.

"Otro día, otra batalla contra Balckout. Le tercera desde que mi esposo fue marcado. Me acerqué a Dash y le rogué, le supliqué, que, no solo se cuidara ella, sino que cuidara también a su padre. Me aseguró que no dejaría que le pasara nada, y, ahora que yo estaba más tranquila, ella se retiró y se fue a cumplir su deber. Pasó una hora. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis horas y aun no llegaban. Estaba a punto de anochecer y no había rastros de ellos. Habían salido exactamente al mediodía y aun no regresaban. Era como si todavía no pelearan, pero podía sentir la ansiedad de que algo malo iba a pasar. Eran las ocho y mi familia no volvía todavía. Me estaba desesperando. Las nueve. Las diez. Las once. Medianoche. No aguanté más y cuando estaba a punto de correr alguien gritó '¡HAN LLEGADO!'.

"Sentí alivio. Nadie había pegado el ojo, expectantes de que volvieran las tropas en cualquier momento y nadie planeaba dormir hasta que ellos no hubieran vuelto. Corrí al encuentro de mi esposo, pero me topé primero con mi hija. Tenía la cabeza gacha, pero en su expresión había… Furia. Estaba muy molesta. Ni si quiera se detuvo a saludarme o a que me dejara revisar sus muchas heridas, solo se dirigió a las barracas con pasos firmes y murmurando cosas inentendibles entre dientes. Cuando su cola desapareció en la puerta me volví a buscar a mi esposo. Entonces lo supe. Blackout, ese demonio infeliz había asesinado a mi esposo. Me eché a llorar sobre el cuerpo de mi Rainbow Blaze. No quería que me separaran de él, quería morir. Pero entonces entendí que Dash no tenía a nadie más que a mí. Que debía ser fuerte. Por mi hija. Por mí. Por toda la base. Le indiqué a mis enfermeras que se llevaran el cuerpo de mi esposo para prepararlo para el entierro y me dirigí a las barracas. Pensé en lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de Dash en ese momento. Habían perdido a un hermano, a un padre, mentor y más de un amigo. Pero siempre se había mostrado fuerte, convirtiéndose en un pilar para mí cuando debía haber sido al revés.

"Decidí simplemente entrar sin anunciarme. Lo primero que vi cuando entré fue unas barracas solitarias, decenas de literas alineadas a las paredes… Y a mi hija sentada en la litera que compartía con Raindrops, sujetando algo en su casco. Tenía la mirada perdida y no había reparado en mi parada en la puerta. Cerré la puerta y me encamine a ella pero me congele cuando note lo que estaba sujetando. Una daga. Una de las dagas que Blaze le había dado y que era parte de su equipo de batalla. Todavía estaba en el pequeño estuche, pero esas cosas eran sumamente afiladas. Quería gritar para detenerla, temía lo que pudiera hacer en unas barracas solitarias con una daga que te corta con solo tocarla, sin necesidad de presión. Pero mis piernas se negaban a moverse y mi cuerpo a obedecerme, las palabras se me habían atorado en mi garganta y todo intento de hacer que mi sistema nervioso reaccionara fue en vano. Miré aterrada como ella se levantaba y se encaminaba a un espejo cerca de su cama. Por unos minutos solo se miró en el espejo. No tengo idea que pensaba, ni que trataba de encontrar en su rostro. Estuve a punto de gritar cuando sacó de su estuche la daga y esta brilló por el filo. La acercó a su rostro y sentí el corazón en la garganta. Pero solo sujetó la cuchilla frente a su rostro sin hacer nada. De pronto se sentó frente al espejo levantó su melena y, con un rápido movimiento de la cuchilla, cortó su melena a más de la mitad. El mechón enorme de cabello de cada color del arco iris cayó al suelo. Estaba en shock, jamás creí que ella llegaría a hacer eso. Siempre le gustó su melena larga, se sentía libre. Usando la daga estilizó su cabello hasta que quedó de la manera en la que se ve ahora. Solo entonces se volteó a verme pero sus ojos eran fríos, inexpresivos y serios. No había rastros de lágrimas o furia. No dijo nada, dejó la daga sobre su mesa de noche y se fue de las barracas.

"Poco después se volvió Capitana de la base y empezó a entrenar a todos de modo que fueran mejores. Les enseñaba sus métodos, aunque claramente se guardaba algo para sí. El tiempo pasó y míranos ahora… La alegría se mantiene, pero ella siempre se mantuvo firme y fría. Eso la cambió, se aseguró de proteger a los suyos, como siempre, pero esta vez era más cerrada. Extraño a mi Dash, sigue aquí, pero es como si no estuviera aquí al mismo tiempo. Me confundo, pero aun así amo a mi hija, ella es completamente única como es y eso me alegra. Pero ella no es feliz, solo sé, no preguntes como"

Con el relato terminado muchas dudas se respondieron en la cabeza de Soarin, seguro, pero aun con toda esa nueva información seguía sin entender a Dash. Al ver que él pensaba en ello, Firefly se levantó de la silla y puso su casco en su hombro y él alzó la vista "No traté de entenderlo, yo aún intento. Créame, nadie puede descifrarla ahora" se encaminó a la salida de la cocina y bostezó "Estoy exhausta, me iré a dormir. Tómese el té ¿entendido?" Soarin asintió "Bien, buenas noches" pero al mirar adelante antes de irse se volvió de nuevo a verlo "Solo un cosa más, Capitán" Soarin levanto la vista de nuevo "Gracias, por preguntar y preocuparse por mi hija. Necesitaba sacar eso de mi pecho"

Soarin sonrió "No hay problema…"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Para cualquier persona que lea esto, pido una disculpa por no haber publicado nada en semanas. La vida se interpuso y apenas me pude hacer con la computadora hoy. Espero no vuelva a pasar y pueda publicar más seguido. Por ahora, disfruten este capitulo, que responde muchas dudas. Al menos ya sabemos donde está el padre de Dashie :'(. El próximo Capítulo será más corto y triste. Espero poder publicarlo lo antes posible, esperemos hoy mismo.

¡Deja un review! ¿Qué te parece la historia hasta ahora? ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Quiero saber.

Con eso los dejo ¡Hasta la proxima!

-Midday Giggle


	7. Un día gris

**CAP. 7.- UN DÍA GRIS**

Soarin se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse ido a dormir temprano por ponerse a pensar en lo que Firefly le dijo sobre Dash. Una mala noche más y las ojeras bajo sus ojos serían lo suficientemente grandes para cargar un sembradío entero de patatas.

Era un día gris y una pequeña llovizna rociaba las pocas plantas alrededor del campamento. Aunque ya era alrededor de mediodía, los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las nubes eran tan tenues que, al despertarse esa mañana, había pensado que era de noche aún.

Los soldados del escuadrón 14.C se habían levantado muy temprano para despedir a sus amigos caídos. Ahora todos habían partido en dirección a un valle en las afueras de Neighagra Falls, donde se ubicaba el campamento, y cada ataúd iba cargado por 4 de los corceles más grandes. Soarin se había ofrecido para llevar uno de los ataúdes, siendo considerablemente más alto que muchos, pero le habían pedido mantenerse "al margen" porque no enterrarían a caídos de su escuadrón. Ahora arrastraba la cola, agotado, y apenas podía mantener sus alas a sus costados y su cabeza recta. Ni hablar caminar. Cada paso era más difícil que el anterior.

Dash, por su parte, no presentaba rastros de sueño ni tambaleaba, incluso encaminaba la marcha sin bajar la velocidad ni un poco ¿Cómo rayos lo hacía? De nuevo, un misterio. Soarin y su escuadrón estaba detrás del de Dash, en la retaguardia. Los rostros de los soldados del escuadrón 14.C mostraban dolor por la pérdida de 3 de sus compañeros (en especial el de Star Hunter) salvo por el de su Capitana. Ella se veía igual que siempre ¿es que siquiera tiene sentimientos?

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" una voz se coló en sus pensamientos. Soarin miró a su derecha y vio que sus amigos estaban junto a él. Chesse Sandwich lo había llamado.

"Si, estoy bien"

"Tu rostro y ojeras dicen lo contrario" Flash Sentry fue quien dijo eso "Enserio hermano ¿Te viste en el espejo esta mañana?" los otros rieron. Soarin giró los ojos.

"Gracias por notarlo, Flash"

"Pero estas pensando en algo más… O tal vez en alguien" Soarin levantó una ceja "¿A qué te refieres Caramel?"

Dicho corcel señaló con su cabeza a Dash que había parado la marcha y miraba una brújula "¿Crees que no lo notamos?" Soarin miró a Dash un segundo antes de lanzarle una mirada plana a Caramel. Él rio.

"Vamos Soarin, te conozco desde que somos potros, no me puedes engañar" Soarin giró los ojos "No es lo que ustedes piensan"

"Ohh, seguro~" Trenderhoof rio después de decir eso. Soarin se rindió y decidió cambiar de tema "¿Cómo está Double Diamond? ¿Fueron a verlo? Yo no pude esta mañana"

"Él está bien, mejorando al menos. No creo que se pueda levantar en unos días, pero estará bien" le dijo Chesse. Double Diamond había llegado de la nada a Canterlot cuando la guerra empezó. Se veía muy raro y asustado. No lograron sacarle nada más que algo relacionado con la extracción de su Cutie Mark, o algo así. Pero si alguien o algo le extrajo la Cutie Mark ¿Cómo cascos es que tenía tres copos de nieve en su flanco? No lograron averiguarlo, pues al preguntar el corcel blanco entró en pánico y empezó a temblar como un potro asustado. Se adaptó rápido al grupo y todos era amigos desde que la guerra empezó. Soarin conocía a Caramel desde que eran potros

"Oye Chesse, eh notado que miras mucho a la segunda al mando de la Capitana Dash, eh" Trenderhoof codeó ligeramente a su amigo mientras Chesse se ponía rojo. Soarin levantó la ceja, esto iba a estar interesante "¿A-A que te refieres, Trent?" su sonrojo era muy visible.

Soarin tomó la oportunidad "Así que… ¿Pinkamena Pie, eh?" Chesse le lanzó una mirada amenazadora "No digas nada, Soarin ¿O quieres jugar así? Bien" acercó su hocico a la oreja de Soarin y susurro para que solo él escuche "¿Qué hacías muy tarde por la noche asomado a la tienda de la Capitana Dash, eh?"

Todo rastro de color abandonó el rostro de Soarin y Caramel, que iba caminando tras él, casi chocó contra él cuando paró de repente, Chesse lo miró triunfante. Los soldados del escuadrón 6.B pararon tras su Capitán mientras el 14.C se alejaba "¿Capitán, está bien?" le preguntó un corcel.

Soarin volvió a sus sentidos y se sonrojó un poco "Si, estoy bien, andando"

Chesse susurró de nuevo para Soarin "Tranquilo, no le diré nada en cuanto tu no digas nada"

Soarin estaba a punto de decirle que ella ya sabía cuándo…

"¡ALTO!"

A la voz de Dash todos los soldados pararon frente a un valle extenso. Había varias tumbas, algunas más viejas que otras. Ese parecía ser el cementerio de la base. Era raro que ellos enteraran a los muertos, pues en otras bases, no todas, acostumbraban a cremar los cuerpos y aventar al suelo las cenizas.

Dash señaló a los corceles que cargaban con los ataúdes la siguieran mientras las hermanas Pie organizaban al resto para que se coloquen alrededor de tres hoyos destinados a enterrar a los caídos. Dash pidió a los corceles colocar los ataúdes junto a los hoyos, Flitter en la izquierda, Cloud Chaser a la derecha y Thunderlane en el medio. El escuadrón 6.B fue colocado en la parte de atrás, guardando respeto, pues este era una ocasión penosa para los soldados del otro escuadrón y como no mantenían lazos con aquellos que habían caído, por respeto se mantenían al margen, mas no por desinterés e indiferencia.

Con los ataúdes colocados Dash se paró frente a estos y empezó la ceremonia.

"Thunderlane, 22 años, huérfano de padre y madre y como su única familia a su hermano menor, sin relación sentimental con nadie, soldado desde que la guerra empezó del Escuadrón 14.C dirigido actualmente por mi persona. Flitter y Cloud Chaser, hermanas, 21 años, huérfanas de padre, Flitter comprometida con el soldado Star Hunter, Cloud Chaser sin relación sentimental con nadie, miembros del Escuadrón 14.C desde hace 1 año. Los tres cayeron defendiendo a su nación, leales a Equestria y a Celestia hasta que la guerra contra quien los amenazaba les quitó su último aliento. Nunca dudaron en dar su apoyo, su fuerza y vida por Equestria y por eso merecen ser honrados como los excelentes soldados que fueron"

En silencio, los pegasos del Escuadrón 14.C extendieron las alas. Luego, los pegasos con las alas aun extendidas y obviamente los que no tenían alas no, todo el escuadrón se recostó sin tocar el piso y su hocico mirando al suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Soarin conocía esa despedida, la despedida a los caídos, y, aunque un poco dubitativo, elevó una de sus alas para señalarle a su escuadrón hacer lo mismo. Hasta Dash estaba en esta posición, con los ojos cerrados, despidiéndose silenciosamente por última vez de sus soldados.

Silencio absoluto se cernió sobre el valle y se mantuvieron en esa posición por alrededor de un minuto. Dash aleteó una vez sus alas, aleteo que se escuchó muy bien, y todos los soldados se levantaron de nuevo, cerrando las alas quienes tenían. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Dash señaló a los corceles que cargaban los ataúdes que pusieran los ataúdes en los hoyos y, en silencio, los cubrieron de tierra. Una vez cubiertos, Dash hizo otro movimiento de cabeza y tres corceles aparecieron cargando en su espalda tres lápidas de madera. Estos colocaron cada lápida en su lugar y se retiraron. Dash elevó un ala (la buena) y tres yeguas llevaron unos pequeños ramos florales que colocaron frente a las tumbas y luego se retiraron también.

"Hoy lloraremos a los muertos, pero debemos mantenernos fuertes. Por ellos, por ustedes, por Equestria y por cada pony que está de pie ahora, batallando para sacar a Equestria adelante. No hay que dejarse vencer. Quienes deseen, pueden quedarse pero recuerden regresar al campamento al alba"

Dash se alejó para permitirle a quienes se quedarían a llorar las muertes el paso, mientras ella, seguida por quienes regresaban al campamento, se retiraba. Soarin indicó a su Escuadrón seguirla, pero él se encaminó a la tumba de Thunderlane y se colocó tras la lápida. Cuando nadie miraba, susurró para que nadie le escuche.

"Discúlpame"

Una vez hecho esto, se alejó y dejó que los ponies quienes los conocían continuaran su duelo mientras seguía al resto a la base.

Una vez tras el resto, Soarin miró al cielo. Ese era un día gris. Era como si el cielo llorara la muerte de aquellos ponies. La llovizna había aumentado un poco.

Con las pequeñas gotas contra su pelaje, Soarin suspiró y miró una vez más al frente.

 _"Un día gris"_ pensó Soarin, sus ojos se detuvieron en Dash, que otra vez encabezaba la marcha _"¿Cuántos días grises habrá vivido ella?"_


	8. El taller

**CAP. 8.- EL TALLER**

"Quisiera presentarle a alguien Capitán Skies"

Soarin levantó una ceja "¿A quién?"

"Lo sabrá cuando lleguemos" Dash se volteó a ver al campamento, aparentemente buscando a alguien. Después de un rato, y aparentemente haber fallado en su búsqueda, llamó a un soldado "¡Soldado Pokey Pierce!"

Un corcel de pelaje azul, melena celeste y blanco y afilado cuerno se acercó "¿Si señora?"

"¿Ha visto a Pinkamena y Maud?" Pokey asintió "Se quedaron en el valle a llorar la muerte de las gemelas"

Rainbow parpadeó "Oh, cierto. Casi olvido que ellas eran amigas. Gracias soldado Pierce, puede retirarse" Pokey asintió una vez y se alejó.

Dash suspiró y frotó suavemente su frente. Soarin la vio, y su rostro gritaba a voz de cántaro '¡Necesito un descanso!' pero ella no dijo nada. Solo respiró profundamente como siempre hacia y su expresión fría volvió "Andando Cap. Skies"

Sin esperar a que él respondiera se puso en marcha. Cuando se había alejado un poco Soarin dijo, aunque sabía que no le podía escuchar "Soarin está bien…"

Suspiró y siguió a Dash.

Soarin miró curioso la tienda frente a la cual estaban. Era una tienda amplia, del mismo material que la de él y la de Dash, la enfermería, la cocina y comedor. Los baños y barracas eran construcciones transportables, con unas rueditas para que se la pueda llevar de un lado a otro.

La tienda era considerablemente amplia y se podía escuchar ruido de… ¿Herramientas? ¿Acaso era un taller o algo así? De vuelta en el campamento del escuadrón 6.B había un taller donde Rusty Wrench, un mecánico ya mayor, arreglaba cosas, como los sistemas de abastecimiento de agua y eso. Pero esa carpa era mucho más pequeña que esta.

Dash se acercó a la puerta "¿ES SEGURO PASAR?" gritó muy fuerte, tomando a Soarin desprevenido y causando que él diera un salto al aire mientras respingaba de sorpresa.

"PASE CAPITANA" gritó la voz de un corcel desde dentro.

"Capitán Skies, le voy a presentar a nuestro ingeniero mecánico. Ahora debe de estar un poco ocupado con un proyecto, ya que no ha salido de aquí en días. Le advierto que al principio puede ser un poco tímido e inseguro. Solo téngale paciencia" Soarin sonrió y asintió. Dash asintió y abrió la puerta-cortina de la carpa… Al mismo tiempo que una pequeña explosión se escuchaba desde el interior de esta y una columna de humo abandonaba la carpa por la puerta abierta. Dash se hizo a un lado a tiempo, pero a Soarin el negro humo le había caído en la cara y lo había manchado completamente desde la barbilla hasta la frente. Soarin abrió los ojos, parpadeó dos veces, tosió un poco y volvió a parpadear. Dash suspiró.

"Creí que habías dicho que era seguro entrar" el humo se dispersó y Dash entró. Soarin la siguió.

En el interior de la carpa había muchas mesas llenas de herramientas, piezas de máquinas y otras cosas. Había algunas maquinarias alrededor del cuarto. A un lado había también una mesa de experimentos científicos, una pizarra con ecuaciones, tubos de ensayo, papeles, tal como un verdadero laboratorio. Unos cuantos ponies iban de aquí a allá dispersando lo restante del humo. Una estructura de metal en el centro del cuarto era la causante del humo. Una yegua corrió a la maquina con un extintor para apagar la pequeña llama en la máquina. El nitrógeno escapó de manguera del extintor y apagó la llama. Todos en el cuarto soltaron un suspiro de alivio y quitaron un poco de sudor de sus frentes.

Hasta ese momento nadie había notado la presencia de los dos capitanes, pero, al mirar a la puerta, todos brincaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Capitana Dash!" llamó una yegua cerca "¿A qué se debe el placer de su visita?"

"Vine a ver a Master Key ¿se encuentra?" La yegua asintió "Esta en su cubículo. Pero le advierto, está metido hasta la crin en su burbuja de concentración" Cuando la yegua miró a Soarin un risilla escapó de su hocico, pero no dijo nada. Soarin la miró confundido

Dash asintió "Gracias Sea Swirl" dicha pony sonrió y se alejó hacia una mesa. Soarin alcanzó a escucharla decir "¿Alguien ha visto mi soldadora manual?"

Dash y Soarin se encaminaron a un cubículo en una esquina de la carpa. Soarin miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado de maquinaria y objetos de laboratorio ¿es que acaso este lugar servía de taller Y laboratorio?

"Master Key es alguien muy dedicado a su trabajo. Puede que ni siquiera note que estamos allí, así que no se sorprenda" Soarin asintió hacia Dash.

Lo primero que Soarin vio dentro del cubículo fue una mesa grande llena de todo tipo de herramientas: Martillos, sierras, destornilladores, pinzas, una soldadora manual, llaves, etc. Al lado había una mesa con varias piezas como tornillos, engranes, resortes y otro tipo de cosas de las que él no tenía conocimiento, y lo que parecía los cilindros metálicos que Dash tenía en su cinturón en la batalla, pero más pequeños, unos desarmados y otros armados. Justo al lado de esta había una mesa de experimentos científicos, con sujetadores para tubos de ensayo, unos tubitos que daban vueltas y en espiral que terminaban en un gotero y otras cosas que solo verdaderos científicos entenderían. Junto a esto, una pizarra con ecuaciones y junto a la pizarra, ya al final del cubículo, una repisa, con piezas y unos químicos. Todo estaba distribuido de modo que era un solo cuadrante pegado a las paredes del cubículo, dejando el espacio central vacío.

Frente a la mesa de experimentos, mirando tubos de ensayo que tenían unos químicos de colores espumeantes, había un corcel. Era un poco más bajo de lo que usualmente son los corceles, incluso ligeramente más pequeño que Dash, que también era más pequeña de lo que usualmente son las yeguas. Unos dos centímetros, pero igualmente más pequeño. Tenía pelaje marrón claro y melena gris oscura. Estaba de espaldas, pero desde el ángulo en que Dash y Soarin estaban, se veía que era un pegaso, llevaba un reloj azul en su casco izquierdo, lentes azules y una camisa blanca, que tenía manchas negras, probablemente de aceite o algo así.

"Interesante… No solo los químicos reaccionan positivamente, sino que también los colores se separan pero…" tomó un gotero y tomó unas gotas de un químico de color azul y verde en un tubo de ensayo, lo puso bajo el microscopio y miró a través del lente.

"Master Key…"

"… Los componentes químicos se juntan, lo cual se puede considerar un avance…" escribió unas notas en un cuaderno en la mesa y acercó una planta con pedazos de hojas rotas. Puso dos gotas en la base de las raíces y los pedazos faltantes de las hojas crecieron lentamente "… Aparentemente en plantas funciona bien y alcanza su objetivo…" tocó ligeramente con su casco una de las hojas. No sucedió nada "… Pero ¿tendrá el mismo efecto en ponies? Se debe considerar que ponies y plantas son muy diferentes, eso es obvio…" puso su casco en su barbilla, pensando.

"Master Key…"

"Los ponies y plantas solo tienen en común que son seres vivos, pero podríamos considerar la capacidad de adaptación de ambas especies una pista…" anotó unas cuantas cosas más en su cuaderno "… Cabe resaltar que en las pruebas anteriores, el problema fue la poca capacidad de la planta a adaptarse a un compuesto químico completamente diferente…" miró atentamente la planta, que aún no presentaba cambios, las hojas estaban verdes y radiantes "… Si logro esto, las posibilidades de avance médico son enormes…" una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Master Key…"

"… Se podría encontrar una cura para enfermedades degenerativas que hasta ahora no se han logrado curar ¡Tan solo pensar cuántas vidas salvaría ello! Además estamos en tiempos de guerras ¿Qué tal los pegasos que han perdido un ala? ¿Y cualquier pony que haya perdido una parte de su cuerpo? ¿Un casco, pierna, brazo, oreja? Esto podrían devolverles la salud y no solo eso…" miró esperanzado la planta "… ¿Qué hay de huesos rotos? ¿Ponies que perdieron la movilidad de su cuerpo por una fractura de la columna? ¿Y si una hoja sanó en segundos, por qué no una herida? Después de todo, la piel empieza a regenerar las células perdidas en el momento en que la herida se abre mediante las plaquetas de la sangre. Lo cual significa que habría un efecto mucho más positivo en ponies que en plantas…" la sonrisa abandonó su rostro "… Pero no hay que hacerse ilusiones, aun necesito estudiar esto, quien sabe que efectos secundarios podría-"

"¡MASTER KEY!" Dash gritó esta vez. Master Key pegó un brinco y estuvo a punto de caer en la repisa del cubículo, pero se estabilizó con sus alas y regresó al suelo.

"¿S-Si señora?" dijo, sonrojándose un poco de vergüenza.

"Por la Dulce Princesa Celestia, Key… ¿Descansas en algún momento? ¡Tú taller sufrió una explosión hace unos minutos y tú sigues inmerso en tus líquidos de colores!"

"Para empezar, con todo el respeto Capitana, pero usted es la última apta para decirme que debería descansar, simplemente es hipócrita, y para seguir, no son líquidos de colores, son químicos diseñados para la- Espera ¡¿QUE EN MI TALLER PASÓ QUÉ?! Ugh… Le dije a Trixie que tuviera cuidado con el sistema de-¡EEP!" Cuando Key de dio cuenta de que no estaban solos en el lugar soltó un chillido agudo y se escondió tras Dash, bloqueándose de la vista de Soarin "¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Quién en e-e-e-él?"

"No te preocupes Key, es el Capitán Skies, del escuadrón 6.B ¿Recuerdas? Te pedí que armaras su tienda"

"Oh" asomó la cabeza por la espalda de Dash y, aunque un poco dubitativo, sonrió "M-Mucho gusto, me llamo M-Master Key, pero puede llamarme solo Key"

Soarin sonrió "Un gusto conocerte Key, me llamo Soarin Skies, pero por favor, llámame Soarin"

Key asintió.

A Soarin se le vino una interesante pregunta a la cabeza y no pudo callar a su boca "Eh ¿Por qué 'Master Key'? Si puedo preguntar"

Key sonrió "Bueno, mi padre era policía y mi madre creaba cerrojos de puerta. Nunca entendí bien cómo es que terminé llamado 'Master Key' y tengo de Cutie Mark una llave inglesa"

Ambos corceles rieron.

Dash giró los ojos "Bien, ahora que se conocen quisiera preguntar ¿En qué trabajas esta vez Key? ¿Y son esos mis cilindros?" señaló con el casco los cilindros metálicos sobre la mesa. Key miró los objetos.

"Oh, bueno, algo así. Estuve trabajando en algo nuevo, mire" salió de detrás de Dash y tomó los cilindros de la mesa "El diseño original es muy innovador, y aunque aún me pregunto cómo unas cintas son útiles en el campo de batalla, estoy seguro de que esto servirá muy bien si tu enemigo está desprevenido" presionó un pequeño botón en los cilindros y un zumbido se escuchó desde el objeto. Una tapita que estaba en el extremo contrario se abrió y pequeños rayos de electricidad se vieron en el extremo.

Los ojos de Soarin se dilataron "¿Esos son…?"

"Paralizadores, sí ¿Cool, no?" dijo Key. Dash miró curiosa y extendió los cascos "¿Puedo?"

Key soltó los botones y le entregó los paralizadores a Dash "Emiten un pulso electromagnético suficiente para noquear a alguien, pero no para matarlo"

Dash presionó los botones… Y sintió una pequeña descarga recorrer su brazos "Veo que aún no está listo"

Key suspiró "Trabajo en ello" dijo.

Dash le devolvió los cilindros "Pues in duda es ingenioso, no mentiré. Me serviría mucho en el campo de batalla. Cuando los tengas listos me avisas. Pero, soy curiosa ¿En qué trabajabas cuando llegamos?"

"Oh, eso" miró sus tubos de ensayo, cuaderno y planta en los que había estado trabajando "Un suero regenerativo. Lo llamo 'Saisei-6'"

"¿Saisei?" preguntó Soarin.

"Significa Regeneración en Japonés, mi familia viene de Japony" le dijo Key "Como sea, eh estado en ello durante un tiempo, y creo que ya estoy cerca. Si lo logro, tal vez pueda curar su ala rota Capitana" Dash arqueó un ceja "¿Por qué siento que hay un lado negativo?"

"Porque lo hay…" suspiró Key "Aun no eh hecho pruebas en ratones, mucho menos en ponies. Temo que aún no sé qué efectos secundarios pueda tener el S-6, pero espero que con un poco más de paciencia lo sabré pronto"

"Eso es bueno. Por lo que escuché podrías curar enfermedades degenerativas"

"SÍ, como el Alzheimer, Cáncer, Esclerosis múltiple, Gliosis, Artrosis, Persbiacusia, Sarco-"

"Entendí solo las primeras cinco palabras, sabes muy bien que no soy muy buena en cuanto ciencia, medicina y cosas parecidas"

Key rio y se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza "Cierto… Bueno, no es que deseé echarlos, pero me gustaría trabajar en lo que tengo que ha-"

 ** _KABOOM_**

Una explosión seguida de un grito alertó a los tres pegasos. Una unicornio se asomó al cubículo de Key.

"Emmm, Key…"

Key golpeó su frente con su casco

"Oh **_¡VAMOS TRIXIE!_** ¿NO PUEDES PASAR UN DÍA SIN EXPLOTAR ALGO? ¿ES ASÍ DE DIFICIL?" Key corrió hacia el taller principal seguido de Trixie que gritó "¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no tiene la culpa!" y el caos se podía escuchar desde el cubículo en el que Soarin y Dash se habían quedado solos.

Dash suspiró y sacudió la cabeza "Esa es la razón por la que este lugar está en el extremo más alejado del campamento…"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Primero que nada, lo de "Japony" (si captan el juego de palabras) NO es original mio. Lo saqué de un comic que no me pertenece, sino a dividedby-ZERO (Deviantart) y es su asombroso comic: Rainbow Crush!

Segundo, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me gustaría recalcar que esto es el mismo día que el del capítulo anterior.

Nuevos personajes de fondo apareciendo aquí: ¡Pokey Pierce (o como algunos lo conocen: Royal Pin), Sea Swirl y Trixie hacen su debut en mi historia!

¿Les agradó Master Key? Por fin podemos conocer a nuestro ingeniero mecánico que resultó ser también un científico de descendencia Japoniesa (entienden el juego de palabras ¿verdad? ¿no? Okay...) y además, bajito ¿no es tierno?

Dame tu opinión (Sí, tú, el que lee esto), deja un review, fav, follow o critica constructiva. Lo que sea.

Otra cosa, si alguno de los que leen esto ha leído mi otra historia "Pequeñas Charlas, Grandes Noches", estoy pensando en hacer una secuela ¿qué dicen?

Gracias por leer, espero este capitulo les haya sacado una sonrisa y estén atentos para más -.0

-Midday Giggle


	9. Visita a un amigo

**CAP. 9.- VISITA A UN AMIGO**

Cuando Soarin y Dash dejaron el taller, la explosión solo había sido el sistema de enfriamiento de la máquina en el centro. Al preguntar qué era esa máquina, Key solo respondió "Es confidencial".

Ya era hora del almuerzo y parecía que la gran mayoría del escuadrón 14.C ya estaba de vuelta. Obvio, Star Hunter aún no había vuelto, pero las Pie sí.

"Tal vez quiera verse a un espejo…" le dijo Dash a Soarin, a lo que él respondió levantando una ceja.

Dash se alejó de Soarin sin decir nada más y se acercó a las hermanas.

Soarin buscó rastros de un rostro familiar y solo encontró a Flash a un lado, charlando con un soldado del escuadrón 6.B. Cuando Flash lo vio se excusó con quien hablaba y se separó de él para ir donde Soarin.

"Hey ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando. Los muchachos van a ver a Diamond, únetenos. Y, de paso, ¿Caíste en carbón o algo así?" le dijo Flash a Soarin.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Te viste ya en un espejo?" Soarin arqueó una ceja y se acercó a un charco de agua no muy lejos de allí. En su reflejo se vio la cara completamente negra, seguramente por eso Sea Swirl se había reído, pues no se había limpiado después de haber sido golpeado por humo negro. "¡Oh, por favor!" Flash rompió en risas mientras rodaba por el suelo mientras Soarin usaba un poco de agua y sus alas para limpiarse la cara.

Una vez limpio, Soarin miró a Flash con mirada penetrante. Flash secó una lágrima de risa de su ojo y recuperó la postura

"Heh heh, qué gracioso, heh heh. Bueno ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Estuve en el taller con Dash, me quería presentar al ingeniero mecánico, un buen muchacho. Apenas salimos de allí"

Flash sonrió de lado, con una expresión pícara en los ojos. Mala señal "¿Seguro que estaban en el taller? ¿Seguro que no estaban en un lugar más… _solitario_?"

"¡Flash!" Soarin se puso rojo como tomate, a lo que Flash se rio, de nuevo "¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?"

Flash se carcajeó "Vamos a ver a Diamond, no diré nada"

Soarin, que seguía rojo, agachó la cabeza y siguió a su amigo…

* * *

Dash se reunió con las hermanas "¿Dónde habían estado?" les preguntó.

"Tratando de consolar a Hunter y llorando un poco la perdida de unas amigas ¿recuerdas?"

Dash suspiró "Sí, sí, lo recuerdo"

"¿No irás tú también?"

"No ahora Maud, sabes que no me gusta despedirme mientras todos están allí"

"A esta Dash no, ¿quieres que te acompañemos esta noche?" le preguntó Pinkamena

Dash negó con la cabeza "No, ustedes están cansadas, han trabajado muy duro últimamente, se merecen un descanso"

"Al igual que tú" dijeron ambas hermanas al unísono.

"Descansaré cuando la guerra acabe o en la tumba, no antes" Pinkamena y Maud giraron los ojos.

"En verdad necesitas despejarte" Pinkamena señaló "Sugeriría que saliéramos por la noche, pero no hay ningún lugar a donde ir cerca de aquí"

"No al menos en un radio de 16 km" dijo Maud. Dash sacudió la cabeza "Aunque hubiera, igual no iría, y lo saben"

Pinkamena y Maud giraron los ojos "Lo sabemos" dijeron ambas.

"Vámonos ya, tengo hambre" Dash se alejó en dirección al comedor

Las Pie suspiraron sacudieron la cabeza y siguieron a Dash.

* * *

Soarin entró en la enfermería detrás de Flash y se acercó a una de las enfermeras para preguntar dónde tenían a Double Diamond. Luego se encaminó a su "cuarto".

Entró con Flash a la habitación de tela y encontraron al corcel blanco, descansando en su cama, cubierto con una sábana verde, un suero inyectado en su brazo, una máscara de oxígeno en su hocico y un electrocardiógrafo al lado de la cama, que registraba un suave, pero constante, 'Pip, pip, pip…' del corazón de Diamond.

Double Diamond había sido uno de los tres soldados que recibieron cortes profundos en su zona abdominal. Durante la batalla, cuando un soldado era herido de gravedad, como en el caso Diamond, otro soldado en buen estado debía llevarlo en su espalda de vuelta al campamento lo más rápido y a la vez delicadamente posible. Gracias a Celestia todos llegaron a tiempo y ahora estaban estabilizados, al menos dentro de lo posible.

Soarin se acercó a la cama del corcel con Flash, allí ya estaban el resto de los amigos de Soarin. Al ver a los dos pegasos acercarse, se hicieron a un lado y les permitieron el paso.

Soarin miró con pena a su amigo "¿Han dicho algo las enfermeras?" susurró, con la intención de no turbar el descanso de Diamond.

"Dicen que estará bien dentro de poco, no perdió mucha sangre y ahora está estable, pero probablemente le tome un poco de tiempo volver a la batalla" le respondió Trent.

"Pobre, después de todo lo que pasó para poder venir…" se lamentó Caramel.

"Oí que dentro de poco vendría un Doctor experimentado" mencionó Chesse "Vendrá con provisiones medicas a revisar a los heridos y a la Capitana Dash"

"¿Dónde lo oíste?" preguntó Flash. Chesse se sonrojó un poco "Um, lo… Me lo dijo… Pinkie"

Soarin arqueó una ceja "¿Pinkie?"

Chesse se encogió un poco por los hombros "Um… Así es como llaman a… Pinkamena" lo dijo tan bajo que seguro ni siquiera un ratón lo hubiera escuchado.

"Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?" Flash se inclinó ligeramente para escuchar mejor. Chesse se encogió más

"Que… Así es como le dicen aquí a Pinkamena"

"¿Crees qué tenemos súper audición o algo así? ¡Escúpelo!" Flash alzó un poco la voz. Chesse se puso aún más rojo y tomó una gran boconada de aire.

"¡QUE ASÍ ES COMO LE DICEN AQUÍ A PINKAMENA!" Chesse gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Ahora, si conoces a Chesse, sabes que cuando él grita lo más fuerte que puede, los muertos se levantan de su tumba y piden a gritos silencio para descansar en paz.

El resto de los amigos se cubrieron los oídos. Chesse se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y cubrió su boca con su hocico, con los ojos dilatados pero sus pupilas se habían vuelto pequeños puntitos. Su cara estaba roja.

"¡Shhh!" la enfermera RedHeart entró a la habitación para silenciar a los corceles "Los pacientes están tratando de dormir, si no hacen silencio tendré que sacarlos de aquí"

"Disculpe señora-"

"Señorita" RedHeart interrumpió a Soarin "Apenas tengo 23"

"Señorita RedHeart, perdón por el alboroto" Soarin terminó su disculpa.

"Disculpa aceptada, solo mantengan el tono bajo" la yegua blanca se retiró. Todos miraron a Chesse, que aún seguía en la misma poscicion que antes, su cara aún estaba de un rojo intenso.

Flash giró los ojos "Hermano, creo que puedo escuchar a mi abuela gritándome por silencio" el resto rio. Flash sonrió pícaramente hacia Chesse "¿Pinkie, eh?"

Como salvando a Chesse de Flash, Double Diamond se empezó a mover en su cama. Trenderhoof salió enseguida a buscar a una enfermera. Diamond parpadeó lentamente unas veces antes de abrir sus confundidos ojos celestes.

"Ugh..." se quejó "¿Dónde estoy?" frotó suavemente su frente.

"En la enfermería" le respondió Caramel.

En ese momento Trent volvió acompañado de una de las enfermeras, Snow Heart, que se apresuró a ir junto al corcel en la cama a revisarlo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó suavemente.

"Adolorido…" Diamond lo dijo con un tono de mofa, pero obviamente así se sentía. Snow Heart soltó risillas.

"Veo que mantiene el sentido del humor, buen comienzo" la pony amarillo pálido miró el electrocardiógrafo "Sus signos vitales son suaves, pero constantes, eso es bueno. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer con tan poco equipo y tantos heridos" se volvió a mirar a Diamond "¿Crees poder respirar sin la máscara de oxígeno?"

Diamond miró la máscara y luego asintió. Snow Heart sonrió y le retiró la máscara, luego se encaminó a la salida con esta y los tanques de oxígeno en una carretilla.

"Si necesitas algo, solo debes presionar el botón rojo en el control en tu mesita de noche" señaló con su casco el control.

Diamond lo miró "¿Tienen gelatina?"

Snow Heart sonrió "Le preguntaré a SweetHeart si quedó un poco" dicho esto se retiró.

Soarin miró a su amigo preocupado "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Solo me duele el costado, no creo poder moverme mucho" Diamond suspiró "Debí tener más cuidado"

"No fue tu culpa, no pudiste haberlo evitado" le recordó Trenderhoof.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?" preguntó Diamond dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada.

"Depende de que tan rápido sane tu herida, no sabemos con exactitud" le respondió Caramel.

Diamond suspiró "Me moriré de aburrimiento aquí, necesito algo que hacer"

"Podría traerte tus libros" le sugirió Chesse "Después de todo, somos compañeros de litera"

"Eso sería bueno…"

Los corceles pusieron al día a su amigo herido y, después de haber conversado un poco con él para subirle el ánimo, se retiraron para dejarlo comer e ir a almorzar…

* * *

Sopa de avena y zanahorias cocidas, acompañadas de un vaso de… Agua. De postre, dos galletas de manzana, para mantener regulares los niveles de glucosa.

"Lo primero que quiero hacer al terminar la guerra, es comerme un buen postre en una buena pastelería. Tal vez rollos de canela o un rebanada de pastel de fresa o una enorme dona de majar"

Si había algo que todos en la base sabían, era el amor platónico de Pinkie hacia los postres.

"Yo solo quiero volver a probar la sopa de rocas de mamá" Maud, por su parte, era más sencilla

"Aun me pregunto cómo mastican la roca" Las tres amigas se encaminaron a una de las mesas en el comedor.

"¿Y tú que quieres hacer después de la guerra, Dashie?" le preguntó Pinkie mientras las tres se sentaban.

"Primero, no me llames así Pinkie. Segundo…" se detuvo un momento "No eh tenido tiempo para meditar a fondo en ello"

"¿Qué hay de volver a tu viejo sueño?" Después de haber dicho esto, Maud usó la cuchara para meter un poco de sopa en su boca. Pinkie la sorbió del plato.

"Por favor Maud, era joven e ingenua. Además dudo que los Wonderbolts sigan activos después de la guerra. Y aunque sigan activos, las oportunidades de entrar son de una en un millón"

Dash usó su cuchara para tomar un poco de su sopa. Incluso en la hora de almuerzo, que se suponía debía ser de descanso, ella tenía sus músculos tensos, su espalda erguida y lo único que se movía de su cuerpo era su brazo (para llevar la comida a su boca), su boca y a veces su cabeza en dirección de las hermanas.

Mientras ellas hablaban, un soldado pasó tras ellas, pero tropezó con una roca y su plato de zanahorias resbaló de su bandeja. Sin siquiera mirar atrás, Dash extendió su ala buena y atrapó el plato, la movió rápidamente y atrapó también las zanahorias que estaban a centímetros de caer al piso. El corcel miró impresionado a su plato, que ahora Dash sujetaba con su ala, sin quiera volverse a verlo y lo extendía hacia él para que lo tomara. Dash tomó otra cucharada de su sopa.

El corcel tomó su plato y con un rápido agradecimiento se retiró. Las hermanas Pie, que habían visto toda la escena, miraron a Dash.

"Aun me pregunto cómo haces eso" dijo Pinkamena.

Dash no dijo nada, tomó una de sus zanahorias, remojó la punta de esta con la sopa y luego la mordió.

* * *

Soarin estaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor con sus amigos, tomando sopa de avena (que no sabía nada mal después de todo) esperando a que Caramel se les uniera.

Trenderhoof miró a su alrededor "¿A don-?"

"¡CHICOS! ¡No van a creer lo que pasó!" Caramel llegó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con tres cascos y balanceando una bandeja. Chesse resopló.

"Allí está ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó mientras masticaba una zanahoria. Caramel no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Bueno, yo, yo, YO ACABABA de recoger mi bandeja de comida, Y, Y ENTONCES me estaba dirigiéndome hacia aquí, Y, Y pasé detrás de la Capitana Dash y las hermanas Pie…" esa parte atrapó el interés de Soarin y Chesse; Trent y Flash si habían prestado atención a su amigo, que parecía un pequeño potro rebotando en su lugar "Y, Y, Y ENTONCES yo me tropecé con una roca y mi plato de zanahorias resbaló de mi bandeja. PERO la Capitana Dash, literalmente sin mirar, EXTENDIÓ SU ALA BUENA y atrapó mi plato _Y_ las zanahorias, a pesar de que estas estaban a CENTIMETROS del suelo. Luego extendió su ala hacia mí como si nada, sujetando con su ala el plato. Les juro que fue tan asombroso que ni siquiera sabía que hacer o decir"

Trent levantó una ceja hacia Caramel "¿Seguro que no estás viendo cosas?"

Caramel negó con la cabeza "No, estoy seguro de lo que vi. Pregúntenle a Pinkamena o a Maud. Ellas vieron todo"

"Pues yo podría decir que podía esperarlo de ella…" Soarin susurró para sí mismo, por suerte nadie lo escuchó.

Soarin tomó un poco de su sopa de avena y levantó la vista para buscar a Dash. Ella estaba en una mesa, hablando con las Pie, pero seguía siendo Dash, fría y seria. Ella se levantó de la mesa, dijo unas últimas cosas a las Pie y fue a entregar sus platos, ahora vacíos, a uno de los cocineros detrás de la mesa que servía para servir el almuerzo. Dijo unas cuantas palabras a los cocineros, a lo que ellos respondieron con una sonrisa, y se encaminó a la salida. Soarin no dejó de verla hasta que su corta cola multicolor desapareció por la puerta-cortina.

Soarin devolvió su atención a su sopa de avena. Tomó otra cucharada y siguió la conversación con sus amigos, aunque seguía pensando en cómo Dash hizo lo que hizo, sin siquiera mirar.

* * *

Rainbow Dash caminó a través del casi vacío campamento, pues todos estaban o comiendo o en el cementerio de la base, en dirección de su carpa. La comida no variaba mucho (por obvias razones), pero gracias a los cocineros que ponían esfuerzo en cada comida que preparaban, una simple sopa de avena con zanahorias sabía muy bien. Por ese esfuerzo y cariño, Dash siempre elogiaba a los cocineros por la comida a lo que ellos respondían con una sonrisa agradecida. Muchos seguían su ejemplo, lo cual daba ánimos a los ponies, la esperanza de saber que el amor de los ponies antes de todo esto seguía vivo, que había la esperanza de que Equestria volviera a ser lo que antes.

Dash entró a su solitaria tienda y se sentó en su cama, mirando al espejo. Vio en su reflejo la yegua que todos veían, pero los que la conocían desde antes sabían que ella no siempre fue así. Sabían que, alguna vez, tuvo sueños, ilusiones, fantasías… Que la guerra le había quitado muchas cosas, a muchos ponies, ponies a quienes amaba con todo su corazón y a quienes respetaba. Sabían que tras todo lo que le pasó, sería muy difícil que vuelva a ser la misma…

 _"Papi ¿Dónde están las estrellas?"_

 _"En el cielo tesoro"_

 _"Pero… No las veo" una pequeña e inocente potranca miró al cielo nocturno, estaba nublado "¿Acaso se apagaron? ¿Se cansaron de brillar?"_

 _"No tesoro" Un corcel miró a la pequeña y sonrió a su adorable e inocente ingenuidad "Las estrellas siempre brillan, lo que cambia es otra cosa" miró al cielo "Las nubes las cubren hoy, pero ellas están detrás, esperando a que lo que les impide brillar pase, pero nunca dejan de ser sí mismas, las estrellas nunca dejan de brillar" miró afectuoso a hija "Yo quiero que tú seas una estrella, mi Dashie, que aunque la vida te traiga problemas e intente opacar tu existencia tu siempre seas quien eres, brillante, y transmitas alegría a quienes te rodean, sabiendo que siempre estarás allí para ellos. Que seas leal a tu familia y amigos, que seas un brillo, una esperanza…" miró de nuevo al cielo, la potra lo imitó "…Incluso en la noche más oscura…"_

 _Un leve viento movió unas nubes y una única estrella entró en la vista de los dos pegasos recostados en una nube en esa fría noche. El corcel sonrió y miró a su hija, que pensaba sobre lo que su padre le había dicho mirando a esa única estrella brillando en el firmamento._

 _"… Y aun cuando parezca que estás sola en el mundo, quiero que recuerdes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado ¿Me lo prometes, Dashie?" la potranca miró a su padre y sonrió._

 _"Si papi…"_

 _"¡Blaze, Dashie! Ya entren, la cena está lista" Una yegua llamó a su esposo e hija._

 _"Vamos con tu madre y tu hermano… Mi estrella"_

Una lagrima cayó del ojo de Dash "Lo siento padre…" Dash miró su reflejo "Creo que no pude cumplir mi promesa…"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Casi lloro escribiendo el final :'(...

Si hay alguien allí afuera leyendo esto, quisiera saber su opinion sobre la historia, dejen un review, fav, follow o critica constructiva.

Pobre Double Diamond ¿No? Y Chesse, baja el volumen un poco.

Bueno, sin mucho más que decir, hasta la próxima...

-Midday Giggle


	10. La última estrella brillando

**CAP. 10.- LA ÚLTIMA ESTRELLA BRILLANDO**

"¿¡Es un chiste!?" Soarin exclamó frustrado.

Tercera noche, TERCERA NOCHE en que a Soarin se le dificultaba dormir. Estúpido insomnio. Esta vez no era por algo que le había dicho Dash, pues casi no habían hablado en todo el día, era por lo que les contó Caramel que ella había hecho…

 _"…PERO la Capitana Dash, literalmente sin mirar, EXTENDIÓ SU ALA BUENA y atrapó mi plato Y las zanahorias, a pesar de que estas estaban a CENTIMETROS del suelo. Luego extendió su ala hacia mí como si nada, sujetando con su ala el plato…"_

Había tostado su cerebro el día entero tratando de descifrar como lo había hecho. Entonces, unas palabras de Firefly de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente…

 _"Poco después se volvió Capitana de la base y empezó a entrenar a todos de modo que fueran mejores. Les enseñaba sus métodos, aunque claramente se guardaba algo para sí…"_

Guardaba algo para sí.

Guardaba algo para sí.

Guardaba algo para sí.

Que guardara una habilidad tan increíble para sí misma y no compartirlo con otros ponies era, en cierto sentido, egoísta.

Pero de nuevo, las razones eran ocultas para…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de cascos caminando cerca de su tienda. Soarin se levantó de un salto y guardó silencio. Los pasos se acercaban. Estaban frente a la puerta pero… Siguieron de largo. Una pequeña luz iluminó la "pared" al lado de la puerta. Soarin supuso que alguien llevaba una lámpara de aceite. Aunque la tela era gruesa, en la luz se podía ver la silueta de un pony, un pegaso. El pony movió la cabeza y, juzgando por la forma de su rostro, era una yegua.

La silueta miró al frente y siguió caminando pero… Había algo en ella que se le hacía familiar. Tragado por la curiosidad, Soarin se levantó silenciosamente de su cama, se puso rápidamente el uniforme y se encaminó con pasos ligeros a la puerta. La silueta se estaba alejando. Abrió un poco la puerta-cortina y miró por la abertura y, al mirar en la dirección en que se había ido la silueta, vio una familiar melena arcoíris corta, una lámpara de aceite siendo sujetada por un ala cian, un ala ortopédica y una cicatriz atravesando un ojo magenta.

 _"¿Qué está haciendo ella afuera a esta hora?" pensó Soarin "¡Está helando!"_

Dash parecía no haberse percatado de él y siguió su camino, hacia la salida sur del campamento. Cuando se hubo alejado un poco, Soarin la siguió. No tenía idea de a dónde iba ni que se proponía, pero era tarde en la noche y ella se estaba alejando del campamento, lo cual lo preocupó.

Al llegar a la salida sur del campamento, Dash se detuvo y Soarin se escondió rápidamente tras una roca. Ella miró sobre su hombro izquierdo, luego sobre su hombro derecho y regresó su vista al frente, siguiendo su camino. Soarin salió de su escondite y dudó, si la seguía corría el riesgo de que lo descubra, si regresaba, no podría dormir preocupado por ella. Debía tomar una decisión rápido, pues la luz de la lámpara se estaba alejando entre las grandes rocas alrededor del campamento.

Después de mirar entre la salida sur y el campamento una cuantas veces, decidió seguir a Dash _"Tal vez cuando regrese tenga sueño"_ pensó cuanto estaba acercándose lo más veloz y silenciosamente posible. La luz de la lámpara cada vez se alejaba más en dirección del sur ¿Pero qué había en el sur? Nada en al menos 16 Km, distancia a la que se encontraba Canterlot.

Soarin notó que la luz de la lámpara había desaparecido, dejándolo en completa oscuridad. Miró a todos lados alarmado, solo había rocas alrededor, una grande junto a él, y el campamento estaba fuera de vista. Lo peor: Dash no estaba por NINGUN LADO.

Mientras estaba distraído un peso cayó en su espalda y alguien lo empezó a golpear. Soarin trató de librarse de su oponente, pero este seguía golpeándolo. Soarin se tiró de espaldas para aterrizar sobre su oponente, pero este se zafó de él y Soarin golpeó el suelo con la espalda y su oponente le asestó un golpe en la barbilla. Soarin lo tomó y empezaron a rodar en el suelo atacándose en uno al otro. Al final pudo inmovilizar a su oponente contra el suelo (lo cual le fue muy difícil porque, demonios, ¡era fuerte!) y pudo ver quien era. Se quedó perplejo.

"¿Capitana Dash?" Soarin se sonrojó un poco al notar que tenía a la yegua debajo de él, con sus cascos sujetándola por los hombros y todo su peso recostado en ella mientras ella lo miraba con una mirada penetrante.

Dicha pony aprovechó el momento de distracción de Soarin e impulsándose con sus alas y rodeando su torso con sus piernas lo levantó y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo a él, con su casco derecho firmemente plantado contra su hombro izquierdo y en su casco izquierdo sujetaba una daga muy afilada cerca del cuello de Soarin. Su peso estaba sobre él, impidiendo que se moviera, sentada con sus piernas aun alrededor de su torso.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" le preguntó, con clara desaprobación en su voz y exigiendo una respuesta con sus ojos. Acercó la daga más a su cuello "¿Me estaba siguiendo?"

"E-Eh…" Soarin no podía responder porque las palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta, además de que lo ponía un poco incómodo el hecho de que ella estaba sobre él.

"¡Responda!" le ordenó firmemente, acercando la daga aún más a su cuello. Soarin respingó.

"No podía dormir y la vi saliendo del campamento cuando paso cerca de mi tienda y me pregunté a donde iba y decidí seguirla para asegurarme de que estaría bien ¡Por favor no me mate!" Soarin dijo rápidamente asustado de que la daga en su cuello se acercara más.

"¡Puedo protegerme sola! No necesito que nadie me cuide y usted no es la excepción. Lo que haga o no son mis asuntos"

"No es que dude de su capacidad para defenderse, solo que no quería que le pasara nada. Es muy importante para muchos ponies, ¿sabe?" la mirada asesina de Dash se suavizó un poco y alejó la daga del cuello del corcel, volviéndola a guardarla en el estuche destinada a esta en su cinturón. Se levantó de sobre él y Soarin se levantó del suelo. Dash sacudió el polvo de su uniforme.

"Debería volver al campamento…"

"¿Y dejarla aquí fuera sola? Ni hablar"

"Ya le dije: Puedo. Protegerme. Sola"

"Y yo ya le dije: No es que dude de su capacidad, pero quiero asegurarme de que estará bien. Además, un poco de compañía no le hará daño"

Dash resopló "Bien" se dio la vuelta y rodeó la roca por la que había saltado hacia Soarin y sacó de allí la lámpara de aceite que estaba apagada. Tomó un encendedor de su cinturón y la prendió para que esta les dé luz "No creí que hubiera alguien más terco que yo"

"Me gusta considerarme persistente" le dijo Soarin.

"Terco" después de decirle esto, Dash empezó a caminar seguida de Soarin. Soarin rio, ella no, pero lo que él no sabía era que las mejillas de Dash había tomado un color diferente al usual, algo rojizo, pero este desapareció rápidamente.

"Así que… ¿A dónde vamos?" Soarin preguntó, tratando de romper el silencio entre ellos.

"Al cementerio de la base" le respondió simplemente. Soarin levantó una ceja "¿Por qué?"

"Quiero despedirme de mis soldados, pero no puedo mientras todos están allí"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tengo mis razones" Silencio. Un profundo silencio les siguió y cuando Soarin estaba a punto de preguntar sobre lo que lo había inquietado todo el día, ella paró bruscamente causando que él chocara contra su… Parte trasera, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse y se hizo a un lado rápidamente.

"Llegamos…" dijo y se encaminó a las tumbas de Thunderlane, Flitter y Cloud Chaser.

Soarin la siguió en silencio, respetando el momento. Si era duro para ella no lo mostraba.

Dash se encaminó a las tumbas y se paró frente a ellas y dejó la lámpara de aceite a un lado. Entonces, en silencio, extendió sus alas, se recostó en su estómago, agachó el hocico hasta que este estuvo cerca del suelo y cerró los ojos.

"Thunderlane, Flitter, Cloud Chaser, no sé si me pueden escuchar, pero traten. Fueron excelentes soldados, excelentes ponies y excelentes amigos. Nos conocimos en la escuela y me aceptaron a mí y a Fluttershy en su grupo, protegiéndonos a ambas de quienes nos querían hacer daño. Fuimos amigos casi toda la vida y nos enlistamos juntos a la causa. La guerra nos distanció… Yo ocasioné que nos distanciáramos y ahora me arrepiento de no haber dicho muchas cosas cuando pude. Lo lamento, pude haberlos protegido mejor pero no lo hice y su sacrificio no será en vano. No sé con exactitud los detalles de su muerte, Flitter y Cloud Chaser, pero los sabré y los vengaré… A los tres. Adiós, mis soldados"

Dash se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme y se volteó hacia Soarin "Si no le molesta, me gustaría visitar otra tumba, pero sola"

Soarin asintió "No hay problema"

 _"Debe ser la su padre o su hermano" pensó Soarin_ , pues estaba consciente de que ella ignoraba el hecho de que él sabía sobre lo que pasó con ellos.

Dash asintió y se alejó hacia otras tumbas mucho más allá. Se agachó y quedó fuera de la vista de Soarin. Se pudo haber movido para ver, pero no quería que ella empezara a desconfiar de él y además era un momento triste. Soarin miró hacia la tumba de Thunderlane y cerró los ojos, aun sintiéndose culpable por haber evitado el plan de Dash para mantenerlos a todos salvos.

Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio y Soarin esperó pacientemente a que la yegua terminara. Después de un largo rato, Dash se levantó y se encaminó a Soarin. Al llegar Soarin notó que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos en el borde inferior ¿Acaso había llorado?

"Vámonos" le dijo con su tono normal. Soarin no pudo evitarlo y preguntó.

"¿De quién era la tumba, s-si puedo preguntar?"

"De mi mentor" respondió ella.

 _"¡Ajá! Era la de su padre" pensó Soarin._

"¿Eran así de cercanos?" Soarin preguntó esperando que ella lo dijera por sí misma.

Dash asintió "No tiene idea…"

"Debió haber sido un gran corcel…"

Dash asintió de nuevo "Uno de los mejores corceles que haya pisado Equestria"

"Todavía recuerdo a mi mentor" Soarin se sentó ahí mismo, Dash lo imitó "Era un corcel muy serio y estricto, pero tenía su lado cariñoso. Me enseñó muchas cosas, no solo sobre la guerra, sino también sobre la vida. Fue un gran corcel y se volvió como un padre para mí. Lastimosamente, murió unas semanas después de terminar mi entrenamiento. Aún recuerdo lo último que me dijo: 'Hijo, recuerda que la lucha nunca acaba y que siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender y a alguien nuevo a quien conocer'" Dash miró a Soarin y él la miró a ella. Cabe recalcar, que con la luz plateada de la luna reflejada en su rostro y silueta se veía más hermosa de lo que era, aunque ella no mostraba emoción alguna en sus ojos ¿En serio, acaso ella tenía sentimientos?

"Mi mentor…" bajó la mirada "Él también era especial…" miró al cielo estrellado "Me apodaba 'Estrella' y estaba reiteradamente prohibido que alguien a parte de él me llamara así. Me llamaba de esa manera porque aseguraba que mi brillo era como el de las estrellas, a pesar de que las nubes las cubran nunca dejaban de resplandecer. Me dijo que incluso en la situación difícil en la que estaba Equestria yo seguía siendo alegre y mi manera de ser era única" sus ojos se pusieron lagrimosos y Soarin sintió pesar por ella "Me hizo prometerle que siempre seguiría brillando como una estrella, yo accedí. Aún recuerdo sus palabras cuando agonizaba en mi regazo: 'Rainbow Dash, quiero que recuerdes mis palabras y la promesa que me hiciste hace mucho tiempo: Quiero que sigas siendo una brillante luz en la oscuridad y que sigas siendo la pony leal que eres. Quiero que encuentres lo que te hace feliz y a toda costa lo tomes, sea un sueño, un corcel, un propósito, lo que quieras. Deja a tu corazón elegir. Recuerda todo lo que te enseñé a lo largo de estos años y, por favor, nunca dejes de ser tu misma. NUNCA dejes de ser una Estrella… La última estrella brillando'" las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Dash y, sin importar cuanto trataba, no pudo pararlas, sintiendo que se hacía ver débil frente a alguien "N-No… No pude cumplir mi promesa" Dash empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Soarin, en un instinto protector, alargó su ala y la rodeó con ella, acercándola suavemente a él y permitiéndole saber que tenía a alguien que no la juzgaba y que la comprendía perfectamente. Ella empezó a llorar en el pecho de él y Soarin la rodeó con sus brazos y alas para brindarle conforte y calor.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, Soarin acariciaba suavemente su melena mientras ella dejaba salir todas esas emociones guardadas por tanto tiempo. Dash se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se separó de él rápidamente "L-Lo siento, eso no fue correcto, emm…" Dash agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Soarin le sonrió "No se preocupe y sabe…" se acercó un poco a su pequeña figura "Yo no creo que no haya cumplido su promesa…" delicadamente, usó su casco para elevar su rostro por la barbilla, sus ojos seguían lagrimosos y rojos por el llanto "Tal vez no la conocí antes, pero puedo decir, con toda seguridad, que usted es una estrella que brinda luz y esperanza a los corazones de los ponies que la rodean, incluyéndome, sea que se dé cuenta o no. Es una gran capitana y, sobre todo, una gran yegua"

Los ojos de Dash ahora estaban dilatados y un suave rosa cubría sus mejillas. El casco de Soarin seguía sujetando su barbilla y sus ojos color esmeralda la miraban afectuosamente. Dash sintió un pequeño calor en su corazón y un revoloteo en su vientre. Pero no pudo evitarlo, se sentía… Bien.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en esa posición y Dash, en ese momento, le dio a Soarin un regalo muy especial…

Un sonrisa, una autentica sonrisa. Soarin estaba sorprendido de que alguien tan cerrada y fría tuviera una sonrisa tan… Hermosa. Retiró su casco de la barbilla de ella y devolvió la sonrisa. Luego ella miró al suelo.

"Gracias, por sus palabras"

Soarin la miró "Cuando quiera"

Dash respiró profundamente y, lastimosamente, su rostro volvió a la normalidad aunque un pequeño rastro de rosa seguía en sus mejillas "Será mejor que volvamos a la base"

Soarin suspiró cuando ella se levantó, tomó la lámpara de aceite con una pluma de su ala buena y se alejó en dirección del campamento. Aunque haya sido por apenas unos minutos, estaba feliz de que ella se haya abierto, así sea un poco…

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Debo decir ¡Qué este ah sido mi Capítulo favorito en toda la historia! *grito de fangirl* Tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro todo el rato. Si estas leyendo esto, en verdad espero que también te haya gustado. No hay mucho que agregar, así que ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	11. Así que,Así es como entrenan aquí

**CAP. 11.- ASÍ QUE… ASÍ ES COMO ENTRENAN AQUÍ**

Soarin abrió los ojos perezosamente cuando su reloj despertador sonó con un irritante "¡ENK, ENK, ENK!". Torpe despertador.

En parte era su culpa por haberlo programado para despertarlo tan temprano, pues estaba seguro que, con lo tarde que había ido a dormir (casi 3 a.m), no querría despertarse y de seguro no quería averiguar que le hacia Dash a quienes no se levantaban temprano (había escuchado unas cuantas historias por parte de los corceles las cuales no eran muy… Agradables).

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó de su cama, se separó de sus frazadas, se puso su uniforme y se dirigió a las duchas para tomar una.

Ya eran las 5:50 cuando llegó a las duchas, algunos ponies iban saliendo, otros entrando. Parecía que hoy todos se habían levantado más tarde de lo usual (¿o el segundo día se habían levantado más temprano?). Algunas yeguas iban retirándose con su melena húmeda y desprendiendo agradables aromas como frambuesas, rosas y almendras con coco; mientras los corceles iban retirándose con olores más sutiles y comunes: Menta, jabón y herbal. Las que se preocupaban más por su aspecto estaban sentadas en algunos troncos cepillando su melena.

Soarin se acercó a la entrada de las duchas justo a tiempo para ver a Maud, Pinkie y Dash saliendo de las duchas de damas. Las tres tenían sus melenas mojadas, pero sus melenas olían a… Montaña, Cupcakes y Vainilla respectivamente. El olor era fuerte, pero agradable.

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu shampoo Maud?" preguntó Pinkie.

"Roca de montaña, era la receta de Marble" respondió ella.

"Ah, ¡el mío es de cupcakes! ¡Yo misma lo hice!" dijo animada Pinkie. Dash giró los ojos.

"Hueles a betún de pastel"

"Ese era el punto, _Dashie_ "

Lo siguiente: Dash golpeando a Pinkie en la parte trasera de la cabeza usando su ala ortopédica, Maud riendo, Pinkie quejándose y sobándose por el dolor y Dash exclamando molesta "¡No me llames así!"

Soarin rio por el encuentro y entró en las duchas. Había mucho de ese lugar que todavía no sabía, obviamente.

* * *

Después de una buena ducha y desayunar, ya eran las 7:30 cuando la voz de Dash se oyó por el sistema de altavoces.

"¡REPORTARSE PARA ENTRENAMIENTO EN 15 MINUTOS EN EL CAMPO NORTE!"

Con eso, los ponies que ya habían terminado de desayunar se fueron en dirección del norte, los que no se apresuraron a hacerlo y el escuadrón 6.B se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose donde rayos estaba el campo norte, además de, obvio, al norte.

Soarin detuvo a dos yeguas, una unicornio y una pony terrestre.

"Disculpen…"

"¿Sí?" preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Alguna sabe dónde está el campo norte?"

"Al norte, dah" dijo la unicornio.

"¡Lyra! Respeta, es el Capitán Skies" la regañó la pony terrestre.

"Pero es obvio Bon Bon" le dijo Lyra. Bon Bon golpeó a Lyra en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Mil disculpas Capitán Skies, mi amiga tiene problemas hablando con respeto a los ponies y sin sarcasmo, claro, salvo por la Capitana Dash" se disculpó Bon Bon.

"¡Ella da miedo a veces! Aun me pregunto cómo es la misma Dash de antes, ya sabes, la divertida y sin ojos fríos y estoicos, antes-¡Bhaghbhgtabahthg!" Bon Bon puso su casco en la boca Lyra para callarla mientras ella seguía hablando. Bon Bon le sonrió a Soarin.

"De nuevo, perdón. El campo norte está por la salida norte, un poco al oeste, no es una distancia ni siquiera de un Kilo- ¡Auch! ¡LYRA HEARTSTRINGS!" Lyra acababa de morder el casco de Bon Bon.

"Eso te pasa por poner tu casco en mi boca, Bon Bon" Bon Bon giró los ojos "Como le decía, está a menos de un Kilómetro de aquí, creo que ni siquiera medio Kilómetro, espero haberle ayudado. Vámonos Lyra"

"Te sigo Bon" las dos yeguas se alejaron. Soarin parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

"Okeeeey…" que raras ponies, pero al menos ya sabía dónde estaba el campo norte.

* * *

Después de indicarle a su escuadrón como ir al campo norte, Soarin se dirigió allí acompañado de sus amigos. Una planicie suficientemente grande para que todos entren los recibió.

Dash estaba a un lado levantando la vista de vez en cuando y luego volviéndola a bajar para mirar un tablero que tenía. Los ponies que ya habían llegado conversaban entre sí dispersados por la planicie. Dash tenía un megáfono a un costado atado a su cinturón de lucha ¿Por qué tenía dagas, cilindros y quien sabe qué más en un simple entrenamiento? Nadie sabe, al menos no en el escuadrón 6.B. Dash puso su tablero sobre una roca y se colocó frente a los ponies.

 ** _"_** ** _¡FORMACIÓN!"_** gritó con toda su fuerza y todos los soldados, incluido Soarin, se movieron veloces como el rayo a formarse saludando militarmente. Dash los miró a todos "¡DESCANSO!" todos se relajaron y bajaron sus cascos.

Dash miró a todos los soldados "¿ALGUIEN SABE DONDE SE METIÓ NOTEWORTHY?"

"Aquí estoy, perdone la demora" un corcel azul por completo de ojos mostaza llegó corriendo y se formó con el resto.

"Bien…" Dash dijo y agregó "DEBIDO A QUE AUN ESTAMOS DE DUELO POR LA PERDIDA DE TRES COMPAÑEROS, HOY HAREMOS ALGO SIMPLE…" Dash tomó el megáfono **"** **¡DEMOSTRACIONES DE BATALLA!** **"** los ponies vitorearon de alegría, como potros pequeños, salvo el escuadrón 6.B que aún no entendían a que se referían…

"Pero primero ¡CINCUENTA ABDOOMINALES! ¡AHORA!" todos se colocaron en posición "Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo"

* * *

Después de hacer las abdominales todos los ponies estaban en un círculo, abriendo un espacio en el centro para los ponies que harían la 'demostración' con Dash parada en el centro de este escribiendo algo en su tablero. Después ella puso su tablero bajo su ala y todos se silenciaron, pues claramente estaba a punto de hablar.

"Bueno, esto es sencillo, dos ponies serán elegidos y combatirán aquí aplicando todo lo que hemos entrenado. Por favor, no me decepcionen…" Todos estaban muy emocionados, el Escuadrón 6.B aun no entendía por qué.

"Veamos…" Dash miró los rostros sonrientes de todos sus soldados "Que tal… ¡AMETHYST STAR Y TWINKLE SHINE!" las dos yeguas se acercaron al centro y se miraron desafiantemente "Ya saben, sin lesionarse…" sacó un cronometro de su cinturón ¿En serio, qué no tenía allí? "Empiecen… ¡Ya!" Dash presionó el botón del cronometro, alejándose del centro y colocándose a un lado y Soarin vio como las yeguas se atacaban una a otra.

Sus movimientos eran precisos y bien pensados, aunque algo tambaleantes.

"Cinco monedas a Amethyst" Pinkie dijo, ella y Maud estaban paradas junto a él y le había dicho ello a su hermana. Maud sonrió.

"Diez a Twinkle" Soarin notó que algunos ponies estaban hablando entre ellos haciendo apuestas. Twinkle tomó del casco a Amethyst cuando esta iba a dar un golpe y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas al piso. Luego se colocó sobre ella mirándola con sonrisa triunfante.

"¡ALTO!" gritó Dash, con algo de… ¿Desaprobación en su voz?

Las yeguas que habían estado peleando se miraron entre sí y luego a Dash, asustadas. Todos alrededor se habían callado. Pinkie y Maud se miraron entre sí y devolvieron su mirada a Dash, que se acercaba a las yeguas con el ceño fruncido. Ambas se levantaron y prestaron atención a su Capitana.

Ella las miró a ambas con desaprobación "¿Cuál es la regla número 6 del combate?" le preguntó a Twinkle Shine. A ella se le agrandaron los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

"Nunca celebres victoria si no está garantizada…" dijo en voz baja, pero con el tenso silencio todos la escucharon claramente. Dash asintió bruscamente "Hacerlo es simplemente estúpido, es como tratar de comer un pastel antes de que esté horneado por completo. La posición en la que estabas sobre Amethyst Star era la MÁS inestable de todas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hacías en una batalla?" Twinkle no respondió, solo agachó más la cabeza. Soarin miró a Dash, a la hora de entrenar a sus soldados era un poco… Demasiado dura.

Dash luego miró a Amethyst, que parecía ya haber notado su error, invisible para Soarin, pues desde su perspectiva ambas habían peleado muy bien. Dash miró con la misma desaprobación a Amethyst "¿Regla de combate número 8?"

"Nunca te quedes en el suelo…" respondió ella un poco avergonzada.

"Estar en el suelo es como invitar a tu enemigo a matarte, eres débil y no te puedes defender con una pared en tu lomo. Con la posición inestable de Twinkle Shine pudiste fácilmente haberla puesto a ella en el suelo en vez de quedarte allí, al no hacer nada para poder ganar puntos a tu favor estas gritándole a tu oponente que te rindes…" miró a ambas, la desaprobación no abandonó sus ojos "Dije claramente que no me decepcionen, fuera"

Ambas yeguas se mezclaron con el resto, con la cabeza gacha, completamente avergonzadas. Dash suspiró irritada "Parece que tendremos que repasar lo básico del combate" Dash miró de nuevo a sus soldados unos segundos "Noteworthy, empecemos contigo"

Dicho soldado se acercó dubitativo al centro "¿C-Contra quién voy a combatir, S-Señora?"

"Contra mí" respondió ella secamente, acercándose a Pinkamena "Corre el tiempo cuando la batalla empiece y páralo cuando termine" Pinkie tomó el cronometro y el tablero y asintió. Dash se acercó a Notheworthy y se posicionó frente a él "Ahora" dijo calmada y Pinkie puso a correr el tiempo. Dash miró a Note "Atácame" le ordenó.

Note dudó. Dash giró los ojos irritada y se abalanzó a Note que chilló de sorpresa.

"Regla número 1 del combate:" tomó a Note por el brazo y le dio la vuelta alrededor de ella, sujetándolo al final en una llave de cabeza (su brazo alrededor de su cuello) "No dudes al atacar o temas a tu enemigo, no importa que sea más fuerte, grande o veloz que tú, la duda lleva al miedo, el miedo a la derrota, la derrota a la muerte. Si le temes habrás perdido incluso antes de que hayan peleado. La derrota no está permitida en la batalla" soltó a Note (el cual tenía la cara más azul de lo que ya era por la falta de oxígeno) y este trató de tomar boconadas de aire mientras sobaba su cuello "¡Siguiente!"

Un corcel pegaso se adelantó sin ser llamado y no dudó un segundo en acercarse con una sonrisa confiada. Dash se quejó "Regla número 2 del combate: No te confíes" el corcel, confiado, intentó atacar a Dash, a lo cual ella solo alzó su casco y detuvo el golpe, apretando el casco del corcel fuertemente "La confianza es buena, te hace mejor guerrero pero…" incrementó la presión en el casco del corcel, que se lamentó por el dolor, ya que no podía moverse por este "…Cuando te confías demasiado no piensas con mente clara, tu ego se interpone. La confianza puede ser un arma de doble filo, Hoops"

Lo raro, era que ese corcel era del escuadrón de Soarin. Cuando Dash soltó el casco de Hoops, este cayó en sus rodillas sobando su casco "¡Siguiente!"

Hoops se alejó y se acercó a dos corceles que también eran del Escuadrón de Soarin. Uno de ellos, Dumb Bell, dijo "¿En serio te venció Rainbow _Crash_?"

Soarin estaba a punto de llamarle la atención pero alguien lo interrumpió "Escuché eso, Dumb Bell ¿Por qué no eres el siguiente?" Bell mordió su labio y se acercó al centro.

Dash se paró recta "Ataca" cuidando no cometer el error de Hoops y Note, Dum Bell se acercó a Dash, confiado, pero no tanto. Asestó un golpe, el cual ella evadió fácilmente "¿En serio? Eso lo vi venir antes de que naciera mi tatarabuela" Dash tomó el casco extendido de Dumb Bell y lo acercó "Nos saltamos a la regla número 7: No seas obvio, no dejes a plena la vista lo que piensas hacer. Oculta tu movimientos, así podrás tomar a tu oponente desprevenido" Bell se puso rojo de furia y se zafó de Dash antes de tratar de golpearla de nuevo. Ella lo esquivó haciendo su cabeza para atrás, el casco de Bell pasó a centímetros de su cara "Regla número 4: Controla tus emociones" tomó el casco de Bell y trató de derribarlo, pero este se balanceó con sus alas y evitó que cayeran. Dash golpeó a Bell en el rostro mientras él trataba de estabilizarse "No importa qué tipo de problemas tengas con tu oponente, si fue tu amigo y te engañó, si asesinó a alguien a quien amabas o tuvieron problemas en la niñez" sacó una daga de su cinturón y la acercó al cuello de Bell, que estaba de espaldas en el suelo "Debes aprender a canalizar tus emociones para que trabajen para ti, no en tu contra" se alejó de Dumb Bell y él se levantó "¡Siguiente!"

Por poco la mandíbula de Soarin llegaba al suelo. Dash mostraba gran destreza en la batalla, una que él nunca había visto antes, manteniéndose calmada y, a la vez, explicando que debían hacer.

"Quince monedas a que el próximo falla en la numero 3" le susurró Pinkie a su hermana. Maud rio discretamente.

"Veinte a que es la 5" ambas rieron.

Soarin miró a ambas. Las dos miraban como si nada el show mientras Dash seleccionaba al próximo pony y Dumb Bell se iba directo a donde estaban Hoops y otro soldado, Score, que había cerrado el hocico después de ver en primera fila como Dash humillaba a ambos corceles que cabe recalcar, eran más altos que ella. Aparentemente no más fuertes ni inteligentes.

"¿Te animas Pokey Pierce?" el unicornio miró a Dash un poco sorprendido, pero no asustado. Se acercó al centro del grupo. Dash se paró recta y firme.

"Ataca" Pokey no esperó un segundo y asestó un golpe hacia ella, que ella atrapó con su casco, plantando sus cascos traseros firmemente al suelo. Pokey tomó el casco de Dash en el suyo y trató de girarla, pero ella sujetó fuertemente ambos cascos de Pokey y se impulsó, dando vueltas agarraba a Pokey y terminando con sus cascos plantados en el suelo. Luego tiró a Pokey al suelo, él cayó sentado y Dash sacó dos dagas de su cinturón y las clavó… A un centímetro de las piernas de Pokey. Pokey respingó. Ella levantó una ceja "Hay perdón ¿Te asusté?" Ella alejó las dagas de Pokey y él soltó un suspiro "Regla número 3: Usa las habilidades de tu oponente en tu contra. Puede que seas ágil, fuerte, veloz y grande pero ¿De qué te sirven estas cualidades si no las puedes usar de la manera correcta? Usa la fuerza de tu oponente en su contra y no en TÚ contra. Y aprende a usar TÚS habilidades para que te ayuden, no para que te compliquen más el trabajo" Dash miró a Pokey, que seguía en el piso resollando "El soldado Pierce aquí presente tiene una muy buena técnica, sabe aprovechar sus habilidades para su beneficio, pero le permite a su oponente usar las de él y las suyas propias en su contra. No se preocupe, Pierce, todos tenemos algo que aprender" Pokey asintió y se retiró. Maud le alcanzó a Pinkie quince monedas que Pinkie tomó sin siquiera despegar su vista del frente ¿De dónde las había sacado? Dash metió sus dagas en su lugar "¡Siguiente! Esta vez venga quien deseé, solo acérquese"

Un corcel se acercó al frente. Dash se quitó su cinturón y se lo dio a Maud "Sosténmelo ¿sí?" Sin esperar a que Maud respondiera, Dash se acercó al centro y se posicionó para la batalla "Ataca"

El corcel se acercó a Dash velozmente. Dash no se movió hasta que él estaba a solo centímetros de ella. Dash movió su codo y lo golpeó con este. El corcel retrocedió por el golpe y Dash se acercó. La yegua tomó el casco que estaba sobre la cara del corcel y lo apoyó contra ella y rodó hacia atrás con él en su espalda, aplastándolo en el suelo. Él aprovechó y puso su otro brazo alrededor de ella y la rodó para la derecha, quedando él sobre ella, aplastándola, impidiéndole la respiración. Ella, atrapada bajo el corcel que había usado una buena técnica, extendió sus brazos y tomó lo primero que su brazo tocó: Una rama. Agarró con fuerza el objeto y lo estrelló contra el costado del corcel muy fuerte. Este se movió y ella se levantó rápidamente. Él trató de golpearla pero ella tomó su casco y con el palo en el otro lo golpeó en la cabeza. Él cayó al suelo. Dash soltó la rama y resopló para quitar cabellos de su cara "Eso fue impresionante, Crescent Moon, gracias por no decepcionarme, pero como todos aún queda notar un error" extendió su casco para ayudarlo a levantarse y él aceptó "Regla número 5: Ten en cuenta a tu entorno. La batalla no consiste solo en golpes, también en estrategia y buena manipulación de elementos. Puede que este combatiendo en un valle rocoso ¿Y qué? Usa ese valle a tu favor. Las rocas, las plantas, lo que sea. Nunca te limites a usar tu propia fuerza, debes aprender a usar lo que tienes disponible sea lo que sea. Hasta ese palo que tomé podía haber sido útil ¿O si no como me habría librado de ti? De todos modos, muy bien hecho" Crescent Moon sonrió y se retiró.

Dash se acercó a Maud y tomó su cinturón de ella y se lo empezó a poner.

Soarin se acercó a Pinkie y le preguntó en susurro "¿Qué tan seguido hacen demostraciones de batalla?"

"Usualmente una vez al mes, a veces de repente por algo bueno que pasó" le respondió la yegua rosa.

"¿Y ella siempre pelea?" Pinkie negó con la cabeza "Solo cuando es necesario. Nadie puede contra ella, no más de 5 minutos antes de que te tenga inmovilizado" Soarin devolvió su vista a Dash, que había terminado de acomodar su cinturón con un **clic**.

"Bien, ahora que recordamos las reglas básicas, van a venir cada uno aquí adelante a-"

"Un segundo, por favor" la interrumpió una voz.

Dash levantó una ceja "¿Sucede algo, Capitán Skies?"

Soarin se adelantó hacia ella "Me gustaría intentar"

"¿Intentar qué?"

"Intentar pelear contra usted"

Murmullos sorprendidos los rodearon. Pinkie le dijo a su hermana "Apuesto los dientes de la abuela Pie a Dash"

"Apostaría la roca Houlder a Dash" dijo Maud obteniendo de respuesta una risita de Pinkie.

Un poco más allá Flash, Caramel, Chesse y Trenderhoof hacían sus respectivas apuestas.

"Diez monedas a Dash" dijo Caramel.

"Yo tengo fe en Soarin ¡Quince monedas a él!" dijo Chesse.

"¿Estás loco? ¿No viste lo que le hizo Dash a esos corceles de antes? No, veinte monedas a ella" dijo Flash.

"Quince monedas a Soarin, él no es tan malo en la batalla" les dijo Trent.

Dash miraba curiosa a Soarin "¿Seguro Capitán?"

"Solo quiero intentar, una oportunidad" Soarin le pidió, casi rogandole. Dash suspiró "Está bien"

Soarin gritó _"¡SÍ!"_ en su mente y se posicionó. Dash se colocó también "Pinkamena, el tiempo"

Pinkie sujetó el reloj en su casco. Dash miró a Soarin, lista para la batalla. Soarin podía sentir la adrenalina en sus venas y la determinación en sus ojos esmeralda.

Dash parpadeó una vez y al abrir sus ojos, estos tenían un brillo determinado "¡Ahora!"

Pinkie presionó el botón y el reloj corrió. Soarin usó sus alas para abalanzarse a Dash que lo recibió lista para contraatacar.

Soarin se levantó en sus patas traseras con sus alas abiertas para estabilizarse pero Dash no atacó. Se tiró al suelo y se deslizó entre las piernas de Soarin, tomó su casco izquierdo y lo tiró al suelo cuando él perdió balance. Dash no soltó el casco de él y lo llevó entre su brazo para darle vuelta a Soarin que no se pudo detener a tiempo y empezó a rodar. Después de dos vueltas se detuvo a sí mismo y acercó a Dash a él por el casco y la tumbó al suelo, posicionándose sobre ella. Ella no gastó tiempo y puso sus piernas alrededor del torso de Soarin, peo esta vez no le dio la vuelta para acorralarlo en el suelo, como había hecho la noche anterior, sino que usó sus alas para levantar a Soarin y que él quedara en dos patas. Usó sus alas para balance y en una milésima de segundo, aleteó una vez (pese a su ala lastimada) y dio la vuelta en el aire, aun agarrada a Soarin el cual dio la vuelta con ella y lo soltó en el aire para que cayera en el suelo. Soarin golpeó fuertemente el suelo, cayendo sobre su estómago. Dash se posicionó sobre él, pero él se movió y le quitó el balance, pero ella usó su ala buena para volver a levantarse antes de golpear el suelo. Soarin, ahora de pie, asestó un golpe hacia ella, el cual ella detuvo con su casco y golpeó a Soarin con el codo. Soarin soltó la presión con la que sujetaba el casco de Dash y ella se puso a su lado, lo rodeó lo mejor que podía con su ala buena y, usando sus patas para saltar, le dio la vuelta de nuevo, ella aterrizó de pie, él no tuvo la misma suerte. Intentó levantarse, pero Dash apoyó su peso contra él para tenerlo inmóvil en el suelo, sacó una daga y la acercó al cuello de él mientras lo sujetaba con el otro por el hombro.

"Nada mal…" dijo ella, resollando un poco.

Soarin mostró una sonrisa pícara "Lo mismo digo…"

Dash sintió algo frío contra su vientre y miró abajo para encontrar una de sus dagas siendo sujetada contra su propio vientre por un casco celeste pálido.

"Usted lo dijo…" Dash miró a Soarin, que también resollaba un poco "Usa las habilidades de tu oponente en su contra y aprende a usar bien las tuyas. Regla número 3 del combate"

Murmullos sorprendidos siguieron sus palabras. Dash miró a Soarin, que tenía la misma sonrisa que antes, y luego a la daga sujetada contra su vientre que con un movimiento en falso podría cortarla y luego al estuche vacío en donde debería estar dicha daga.

Dash no dijo nada más. Solo alejó la daga del cuello de Soarin y él alejó la otra de su vientre. Soarin le entregó la daga a Dash y ella guardó ambas. Luego se levantó de sobre él y extendió su casco hacia él. Soarin la miró, confundido.

"Buena pelea, considerémoslo un empate" Soarin sonrió y aceptó el apretón de cascos (un poco más fuerte de lo usual para una yegua) y ella se alejó de él. Soarin regresó a su lugar junto a las Pie y ellas lo miraron sorprendidas. Soarin las miró "¿Qué?"

Pinkamena lo miró atónita "Ocho minutos con treinta y siete segundos"

Soarin levantó una ceja "¿Qué?"

Maud lo miró de la misma manera "Es el tiempo que hiciste: Ocho minutos con treinta y siete segundos. Nadie en el escuadrón, ni en ningún escuadrón, había durado tanto tiempo contra ella"

Soarin miró a Dash, que ahora evaluaba a dos yeguas peleando, pero todavía tenía la respiración un poco acelerada, al igual que él, y con un poco de sudor en su frente, al igual que él.

"Rompiste mi record" Soarin miró a la dueña de la voz "Yo mantenía el record. Cinco minutos con cuarenta y dos segundos"

Soarin la miró incrédula. Pinkie se veía tan sorprendida. Pero no se veía destrozada. Más bien, su cara se tornó en una enorme sonrisa "¡Tiene que enseñarme esa técnica que usó para tomar la daga de Dash! En serio ¿Cuándo la tomó?"

Soarin no le respondió, pero si le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida por el cumplido.

Pinkie se volvió a hablar con su hermana mientras Soarin miraba Dash de nuevo. Era buena. Realmente buena. Tenía que admitir que la noche anterior, Soarin había logrado divisar a Dash más como una pony. Cuando rompió en llanto, se veía tan indefensa y no pudo evitar rodearla con sus alas para protegerla.

Pero ahora… Esa imagen de ella desaparecía lentamente. Claro, él jamás olvidaría su llanto, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el ligero rosa de sus mejillas y esa hermosa sonrisa de la que solo él había sido testigo y nadie más, pero eso parecía tan distante que casi podría pensar que todo fue solo un sueño. Un hermoso y perfecto sueño.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Personajes de fondo, sí! En este capítulo debutan:

-Bon Bon (Sweetie Drops)

-Lyra Heartstrings

-NoteWorthy

-Amethyst Star

-Twinkle Shine

-Hoops

-Dumb Bell

-Score

-Crescent Moon

Me tomó un rato elegir a quienes combatirían y fue un alivio cuando por fin tuve esto listo. Soarin ¿Cómo le quistaste la daga a Dash que ella no se dio cuenta? ES UN MISTERIO...

Como sea, sin nada más que agregar, ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	12. Todos tienen razones diferentes

**CAP. 12.- TODOS TIENEN RAZONES DIFERENTES…**

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento, un buen almuerzo, largas horas de papeleo y una buena ducha fría, Soarin estaba tendido en su cama sin nada más que hacer que pensar, leer o dormir hasta la cena.

La segunda y tercera parecían tentadoras opciones, pero se le era imposible a causa de la primera. Durante el resto del entrenamiento, Soarin había tenido en la mente a Dash. No solo su increíble habilidad en la batalla, sino también los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sus palabras a sus soldados caídos, la tenue luz plateada de la luna contra su pelaje, el rosa en sus mejillas, sus lágrimas y su sonrisa.

Oh ¡Qué no daría por poder ver una vez más esa sonrisa!

Soarin parpadeó. Eso sonaba demasiado cursi para él.

Con el objetivo de distraer su mente, miró al reloj en su velador. Eran las 5 p.m. Todavía faltaban 2 horas para la cena. Si había algo que quienes conocían a Soarin sabían, era su inmenso apetito. Eso y su amor platónico por los Pies.

Sin muchas opciones para pasar el tiempo se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a salir de su tienda. Tal vez dar una vuelta alrededor de la base, visitar a Double Diamond y conocer un poco a los soldados del escuadrón 14.C le ayudara a sentirse más en casa y de paso, matar el tiempo.

* * *

Dash se encontraba en su carpa, recostada en su cama, con su cabeza apoyada en sus cascos, disfrutando de un momento de silencio.

Pocas eran las ocasiones en que podía disfrutar de paz y tiempo para sí misma, una vez al mes para ser exacta.

Dash extendió sus alas (la herida libre de la ortopedia) y las dejó caer sobre su cama suavemente, abriendo las plumas para que tomen aire. Cerró los ojos y por un momento se imaginó de vuelta en Cloudsdale, en su habitación, en la casa en la que creció, en una tarde de verano, con el sonido de los pájaros cantando en su ventana. En cambio, al abrir los ojos se encontró en la tienda que ahora llamaba su habitación, en la base que llamaba su "hogar", en una tarde más del año, con el trinar de los pájaros completamente perdido.

Dash suspiró. Equestria había cambiado mucho desde que la guerra empezó, y difícilmente volvería a ser lo mismo que antes, pero había una esperanza.

Levantó la cabeza para ver a un punto en el infinito. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior seguía fresco en su memoria. Como todo había empezado con una simple platica, como las emociones embotelladas habían explotado y como había terminado llorando en el pecho de un corcel que apenas conocía de algunos días. También recordaba sus alas protectoras, la calidez de su cuerpo, sus reconfortantes caricias. Cuando ella estaba tan apenada por sus actos que se separó de él. Pero sobre todo, aquellas bellas palabras que habían escapado de sus labios:

 _"Tal vez no la conocí antes, pero puedo decir, con toda seguridad, que usted es una estrella que brinda luz y esperanza a los corazones de los ponies que la rodean, incluyéndome, sea que se dé cuenta o no. Es una gran capitana y, sobre todo, una gran yegua"_

Esas palabras le calentaron el corazón y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

Dash sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago. Miró su reflejo confundida ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a salir de su carpa, para ir a buscar a su madre a la enfermería. Su ala necesitaba su terapia diaria.

* * *

Dash caminaba atenta a todo a su alrededor hacia la enfermería. Los ponies estaban mayormente en las barracas, pero algunos paseaban por la base con sus amigos para matar el tiempo. Alcanzó a ver a los corceles con los que había combatido del escuadrón 6.B: Hoops y Dumb Bell. No hacía falta mencionar qué había pasado entre ellos en su infancia, con lo de ellos molestando a Fluttershy y la carrera y la manera inexplicable en que ella había dejado de volar en el medio del cielo rodeada de magia de unicornio turquesa. Hasta ahora había tratado de averiguar qué había sido eso, después de todo, no había unicornios en Cloudsdale. Más adelante, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba volar y a la mañana siguiente había una nube con un rayo de tres colores en su flanco.

Cuando empezó la guerra ella, Thunderlane, Flitter, Cloudchaser y Raindrops se enlistaron juntos para la causa. Fluttershy, siendo más tímida y dudando de su capacidad para la batalla, decidió ayudar en la sección de uniformes, lugar donde se encontraba ahora, trabajando duro para poder dar pelea. Conoció a Pinkamena y a Maud ya en la base donde estaba su padre, hermano y madre. Bronce Tulip, la esposa de Rainbow Strike, estaba embarazada entonces, por lo tanto no podía ir a la batalla. Ella sirve en las guarderías y orfanatos, cuidando de pequeños potros y potrancas (incluyendo a su propia hija, Bronce Current) cuyas familias estaban en la guerra. De todos modos ella era muy buena y dulce con los niños como para ir a un campo de batalla.

Dash llegó a la entrada de la enfermería y cuando iba a abrir la puerta alguien más lo hizo y ese pony chocó contra ella.

"Uff" se quejó una voz masculina "Disculpe… ¿Capitana Dash?" Dash reconoció la voz del corcel y miró hacia arriba (lo que siempre había odiado de sí era su estatura) para toparse con dos ojos color esmeralda mirándola fijamente. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, casi a unos centímetros de distancia, y ella se alejó.

"Mil disculpas…" lo rodeó y entró a la carpa.

* * *

Soarin vio desaparecer a Dash por la puerta de la enfermería y se preguntó qué le pasaba. Se veía más distante de lo normal. Había visitado a Double Diamond y habían platicado un rato. No tenía idea de donde estaban sus amigos y no tenía ganas de buscarlos así que contempló sus opciones: Volver a su tienda a aburrirse o convivir con el escuadrón 14.C. No había interactuado con muchos, solo unos cuantos, y habían sido conversaciones breves. Solo había charlado en el sentido de la palabra con Dash, descartada por obvias razones, las Pie, que estaban ocupadas con la limpieza de las barracas (aparentemente se turnaban todos entre sí para ello), Firefly, que había demostrado estar con los cascos llenos en la enfermería como para conversar, y con…

Seguro estaba ocupado pero…

Soarin suspiró. No había más opciones así que se dirigió hacia donde podía encontrar al único pony (y corcel) que estaría dispuesto a charlar un rato.

* * *

Soarin entró al cubículo de cierto pequeño ingeniero mecánico. Lo primero que lo recibió fue un montón de papeles pegados por todos lados: en las paredes, las mesas ¡Hasta en algunos frascos! Con fórmulas de cosas que él no entendía.

El pequeño ingeniero estaba frente a la misma planta que la primera vez que había venido (el día anterior) que seguía en el mismo estado perfecto. Usaba unos lentes muy extraños y la observaba atentamente, extendiendo su casco para tocarla ligeramente y anotando cosas en un cuaderno. Estaba en silencio, pero se veía concentrado. Seguro seguía trabajando en su suero: Saisei-6.

Master Key se quitó los raros anteojos y se puso de nuevo los suyos, los azules. Miraba la planta como si esperara que pasara algo. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo cual preocupaba un poco a Soarin. Key movió su casco para tomar una taza junto a él que tenía escrito "100% original de Japony" y tomó un sorbo de esta. Olía a café. Luego se acercó de nuevo a la planta, con la taza aún en su casco.

"Vamos, dame una señal, por favor ¿Estoy cerca?"

Soarin se acercó lentamente al ingeniero y lo tocó en el hombro. Key gritó del susto y saltó en el aire, se chocó contra una de las paredes y cayó al suelo para después ser cubierto de papeles. El café se derramó en el suelo y Soarin logró atrapar la taza antes de que se rompiera.

Soarin siseó "Um, perdón"

Key levantó la cabeza "Capitán, me asustó, no puede llegar al cubículo de alguien y asustarlo de esa forma"

Soarin ofreció su casco para ayudarlo "Perdóname Master Key, Es solo que quería ver si tenías un rato para charlar"

Key lo miró extrañado una vez de pie "¿Charlar? ¿De qué?"

Soarin se encogió de hombros "De cualquier cosa, estoy aburrido. Si quieres te puedo ayudar con lo que sea que estés haciendo"

"Pues…" Key no estaba seguro, pero necesitaba la ayuda "Supongo que necesito un poco de ayuda con este desastre, no me haría mal un par de cascos extra. Gracias Capitán"

"Solo Soarin"

"Sí, claro Soarin"

"Bueno…" miró a su alrededor "¿Por dónde empiezo?"

Key empezó a limpiar "Con cualquier cosa. Pero tenga cuidado con los químicos"

"Por supuesto"

Juntos empezaron a limpiar el desastre de Key. Soarin decidió romper el silencio "Así que… ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí, a Equestria, desde Japony?"

"Bueno… En Japony hay muchos ponies y bullicio. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba encontrar un lugar tranquilo en ningún lado, ni siquiera en las afueras. Así que opté por venir aquí, además de que sería bueno para mi carrera"

"¿Y dónde vivías?"

"En Canterlot, no es exactamente el lugar más tranquilo, pero era mejor que Japony. Pensé en varias ocasiones en mudarme a Ponyville o Cloudsdale, pero la guerra empezó y… Ya sabe, tenía dos opciones: Volver a Japony o quedarme y hacer lo que pudiera a favor de Equestria. Decidí quedarme a ayudar con lo que podía y así llegué aquí"

"No sé si yo hubiera tenido el coraje para alejarme de casa a tanta distancia…"

"Créame, yo tampoco…" Key tomó su taza "Esto fue un reglo de mi madre para que siempre recordara de donde venía y donde estaba casa" la dejó sobre una mesa "Pero los ponies aquí me ayudaron. En Canterlot llevaba una vida pero estaba muy asustado cuando me ofrecí a ayudar. Gracias a Celestia, había muchos ponies aquí que me ayudaron a sentirme en casa. Como Rainbow Strike…"

"El hermano de la Capitana Dash" Key miró a Soarin con una ceja levantada "¿Dónde escuchó eso?" le preguntó.

"Me lo ha contado Firefly, la madre de la Capitana Dash. También sobre su padre"

"Se supone que no se le puede contar de ello a cualquiera. Firefly respeta mucho la decisión de Dahs al ocultarlo ¿Por qué lo hizo?" la última parte la susurró para sí, pero Soarin igual le oyó. Levantó una ceja "¿Por qué no quiere que nadie sepa?" preguntó.

Key suspiró "Es solo que, como seguro ya sabe, Dash no siempre fue así. Cuando llegué, ella era muy alegre e irradiaba confianza. Debo admitir, que me atraía un poco su manera de ser" Key se sonrojó un poco y Soarin lo miró curioso y sintió algo desagradable en su estómago ¿Eran celos? "Ella y su hermano me ayudaron a sentirme en casa y me ayudaron a adaptarme. Como seguro sabe, Rainbow Strike murió y fue un golpe duro para ella. Cuando su padre también murió. Eso... Eso fue… La gota que colmó el vaso. Se volvió como ahora es, y aunque sigue siendo mi amiga y me cae muy bien, ella no es la misma" luego miró pícaro a Soarin "Dash no es la única que leyó sobre lenguaje corporal, Soarin ¿Estas _celoso_? ¿Acaso siente _algo_ por Rainbow Dash?" Soarin se puso más rojo que una manzana. Key rio.

"Bueno, debo decir, que me sorprende en cierta forma. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Te apoyo amigo, ella es especial. Ah, y no te preocupes, yo, en cierto sentido, ya la superé"

Soarin rio avergonzado y siguieron platicando sobre diferentes temas. Después de arreglar el cubículo, Key se sentó en una silla frente a su mesa donde tenía los cilindros e Dash y empezó a reparar las pequeñas fallas. Soarin se sentó junto a él "¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"

"¿Puedes alcanzarme aquel destornillador?" señaló con una pluma un destornillador en la repisa. Soarin se levantó, lo tomó y se lo alcanzó "Gracias" dijo Key e hizo algo en un cilindro "Necesito mi soldadora manual ¿Me la puedes pasar?" Soarin se la dio "Bien…" siguieron trabajando y, cuando Key hubo terminado, encendió el paralizador. Esperó la pequeña descarga. No hubo nada "Ha, lo logré"

"Déjame ver" Soarin tomó el cilindro y lo encendió. No hubo descarga "Wow Key, lo lograste, no sabía que eras tan hábil"

"Yo sí"

Ambos corceles brincaron del susto por la repentina voz detrás de ellos. Giraron para encontrarse a Rainbow Dash en la entrada del cubículo.

"C-Capitana Dash, ¿Cuánto lleva allí?" preguntó Key.

"Desde que estaban trabajando con los cilindros, me eh quedado callada para no interrumpir" Soarin y Key se miraron y suspiraron aliviados. Dash levantó una ceja "¿Me perdí de algo?"

"No, para nada. Em, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?" le preguntó Key. Dash señaló los paralizadores "Quería saber si ya has terminado con esos" Key miró al cilindro en su casco "Pues… Solo este de aquí, pero ya descifré cual era el problema"

"Bien, felicitaciones Key" Key se sonrojó y Soarin sintió eso de nuevo en su estómago. Dash miró a Soarin "Capitán Skies…" Soarin la miró "La cena estará lista en quince, pero le recomiendo que vaya al comedor lo más pronto posible. Hoy Saffron Masala y Coriander Cumin prepararon su famoso pastel de avena al curry y Pony Joe horneó muffins. Si quiere un poco, debería ir ahora, Pinkamena no tendrá piedad por nadie"

Soarin y Key rieron. Dash solo se retiró. Key miró Soarin "Tiene razón, deberíamos ir antes de que Pinkie devore todo"

* * *

Soarin, Key y los amigos de Soarin estaban haciendo la columna para poder obtener su comida. Por suerte habían llegado antes que Pinkie así que tenían la oportunidad de probar bocado. La cena desprendía un olor fuerte, pero agradable y delicioso.

"Huele taaaaan bien" dijo Chesse, olfateando "Tengo mucha hambre, espero sepa tan bien como huele"

"Oh, créeme, es muy bueno" le dijo Key, aunque un poco tímido. Trenderhoof lo miró "¿Tiene nueces? Soy alérgico a las nueces"

Key lo miró extrañado "Eh… No, no tiene nueces. Es pastel de avena al curry, no sé ustedes, pero yo jamás eh comido nueces al curry"

El resto negó. Soarin habló "En realidad, nunca eh comido comida Hindú"

"Yo sí" dijo Caramel "Dijiste que se llaman Saffron Masala y Coriander Cumin ¿Verdad? Tenía un establecimiento en el paseo culinario"

"'¿Ese lugar en el que todas las comidas saben igual, los locales se ven igual y tienen tres cascos de Zesty Gourmand aunque la comida sea insípida?" preguntó Flash con cara de asco. Caramel asintió "Pero la comida de ellos SÍ tiene sabor. Un poco picante, pero muy bueno"

En ese momento le tocaba a Caramel (que estaba al frente de los seis amigos) y los chefs, Saffron y Coriander, le sirvieron un plato de comida. Saffron sonrió.

"Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí" tenía un acento muy raro y marcado "¡Es Caramel! De Canterlot"

Caramel sonrió "Sí, no sabía que habían venido aquí"

Coriander habló esta vez "Cuando todo empezó, decidimos hacer lo que pudiéramos por los ponies. Nos ofrecimos para el asunto de la cocina, así tenían más ponies para la batalla. Además, esto le da publicidad a nuestro restaurante y cuando todo esto termine, seguro muchos ponies sabrán de nosotros y probaran nuestra comida"

"Me alegro por ustedes" miró sobre su hombro a sus amigos "Mis amigos aquí no han probado lo hindú, pero quedarán maravillados" tomó su bandeja "Estoy seguro de eso. Gracias Saffron, Coriander" giró a ver a sus amigos "Iré a por un muffin, apresúrense"

Soarin fue el siguiente, seguido de Key, luego Chesse, Flash y al final, Trent. Todos tomaron sus bandejas, agradecieron (Key intercambió unas palabras con Coriander y Saffron) y fueron a buscar el postre. Caramel los esperaba y juntos tomaron un Muffin de Pony Joe y se fueron a una mesa. Soarin había invitado a Key a unírseles. Una vez sentados, todos tomaron una cuchara (salvo Chesse, porque así era él) y tomaron un poco de su comida (Chesse la comió con los cascos). Segundos después, todos (salvo Caramel y Key) estaban maravillados por el sabor único de la comida. Caramel y Key disfrutaban del sabor que ya habían experimentado. Soarin se relamía los labios.

"¡Está exquisito!" exclamó.

Key sonrió "Verdad, es muy bueno"

Trent miraba a Soarin extrañado, con cara de '¿Qué demonios?'. Soarin levantó una ceja "¿Algo en mi cara, Trent? ¿Tengo curry en el hocico?"

"No, pero…" señaló algo detrás de Soarin "Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días"

Soarin volteó confundido. Efectivamente, el espectáculo detrás de él no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Pinkie llevaba su bandeja balanceada en la punta de su hocico levantado. Se relamía los labios y avanzaba con pasos cuidadosos para que su bandeja no cayera. Más eso no era lo incrédulo…

Lo incrédulo estaba sobre la bandeja…

En la bandeja había un plato que cargaba una torre de pastel de avena al curry. No, no una torre, UN RASCACIELOS. Del tipo que hay en Manehattan. Todo balanceado en un solo montón. Junto a este plato, otro en el que se balanceaba otro rascacielos, esta vez de muffins.

Detrás de ella, iban caminando Dash y Maud. Maud parecía avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermana menor, Dash… Solo miraba hacia adelante como si nada. El escuadrón 6.B miraba con cara de '¿Qué?' mientras que el 14.C solo reía disimuladamente, giraba los ojos graciosos y volvía comer. Algunos miraban un rato largo, porque, en sí, el _show_ era muy gracioso.

Maud le susurraba cosas como "El resto también debe comer" "No debiste tomar tanto" o "Tienes que disculparte con Saffron y Coriander por esto". Pinkie solo reía mientras cargaba con su botín. Dash caminaba tranquila.

Soarin rio ante el espectáculo y miró a Dash un momento. Se veía completamente normal y no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, su suave llanto, sonrojo y su tierna sonrisa.

"Hermano, ¿te pasa algo?" Soarin volteó y vio a sus amigos mirándolo confundidos. Flash era el que había hablado.

"Estas más rojo que Chesse cuando habla de Pinkamena Pie" Chesse le lanzó una mirada de odio a Flash "¿Qué te…?"

Soarin empezó a alarmase cuando a Flash se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara en el hocico.

"¿Es Dash, verdad?"

¡DEMONIOS! Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios…

Soarin sintió sudor frío bajar su frente "E-Eh"

Sus amigos se echaron a reír. Trent se secó lágrimas de los ojos y lo miró "¿En serio pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta?"

"Vamos, Soarin, somos tus mejores amigos, te conocemos mejor que nadie" le recordó Chesse que seguía partiéndose de la risa.

"¿Te debo recordar que estudiamos la secundaria juntos? Te vi la primera vez que te gustó alguien" le dijo Caramel que intentaba recuperar la postura. Key solo rio. Soarin se sonrojó profundamente.

* * *

Dash, Maud y Pinkie miraban curiosas hacia la mesa donde estaban los seis corceles. Cinco de ellos reían, el sexto se sonrojaba avergonzado.

"Debo confesar, Chesse me parece un poquito encantador"

Maud y Dash se volvieron a ver a Pinkie que miraba al corcel peli castaño con ojos soñadores y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Maud sonrió pícaramente. Dash parpadeó inexpresiva. Pinkie las miró "¿Qué? No me digan que no es adorable"

"Adorable…" dudó Maud "No sé, pero no negaré que es guapo… En cierto sentido. Pero sin duda no es mi tipo"

Pinkie rio. Luego miró a Dash que había devuelto su atención a su porción de Pastel de avena al Curry. Sonrió "¿Y tú qué opinas Dash?"

"No estoy interesada en el tema por ahora" dijo, con actitud estoica.

"Pero debe de haber alguien que te atraiga al menos"

"Reconozco la buena apariencia física de alguien cuando la veo, tengo ojos Maud. Pero por el momento no me interesa nadie en ese sentido y pienso mantenerlo así por el momento"

Maud y Pinkie giraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Pinkie tomó un pedazo de su pastel y lo metió entero en su boca.

"Nwo puewes gwecir qwe no pawsara, nwnca sawes qwé twe…" tragó su comida "Qué te espera a la vuelta de la esquina"

"Pinkie tiene razón, no puedes dar por sentado que no pasará. No importa lo que digas, ni siquiera TÚ tienes control sobre tus sentimientos" luego miró duramente a su hermana "¿Qué te eh dicho sobre hablar con la boca llena, señorita?"

Pinkie rio nerviosa "He, he, Um, upps"

* * *

*Esa misma noche*

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo. Las estrellas parpadeaban en el cielo nocturno, brindando una tenue luz a Equestria. Una yegua joven miraba por su ventana hacia el cielo. Aquella tarde, una visita inesperada había llegado, una _alicornio_ le aseguraba ser su amiga. Ella no había conocido a esa yegua en toda su vida, pero podía sentir que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Suspiró y movió un poco de su melena que había caído sobre sus ojos. Debía hacer algo. Tenía que. Al menos intentarlo.

Después de haber pasado muchas horas pensando pudo recordar clara y correctamente los nombres que le había dado la alicornio. Solo no sabía el de la alicornio en sí, lo cual complicaba su tarea.

Tenía grabado en su mente su apariencia, así que podría empezar por ahí. Pero cómo…

"Apple Jack" una voz gruesa la llamó. Dicha yegua se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano mayor.

"¿Sí, Big Mac?"

"¿Estás bien?"

Apple Jack asintió "Es solo qué… Siento que no debería estar aquí, perdiendo el tiempo. Que debería estar buscando algo… O a alguien"

"Si es así como te sientes, deberías"

"No lo sé Mac. No sé si pudiera dejarte a ti, a Apple Bloom y a la abuela Smith solos aquí"

"Apple Jack" Big Mac se sentó junto a ella mirando al cielo "Desde que eras pequeña y te fuiste a Manehattan, me pregunté si eso sería lo mejor para ti. Aunque regresaste años después y muy cambiada siempre supe que tu propósito era mucho mayor de lo que pensabas. Si crees que deberías ir allí afuera e ir tras algo o alguien, hazlo. La abuela, Apple Bloom y yo nos las arreglaremos solos"

Apple Jack miró a su hermano. Él no solía hablar mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, sus palabras eran sabias.

Decidida, fue a su armario y sacó un par de alforjas. Metió lo necesario: Cepillo de dientes, dinero, una manta, etc. Una vez listo esto, se acercó a su hermano, que la miraba aun sentado frente a la ventana y le dio un fuerte abrazo "Gracias Big, por tus palabras" se separaron y miraron las alforjas "Me iré mañana, tomaré un tren y empezaré. Te prometo que no te decepcionaré"

"Nunca lo has hecho A.J. ¿A dónde irás?"

"Pensé mucho en ello hoy y decidí ir a donde seguro podrán ayudarme: Canterlot"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Nuevo Capítulo, sí! Hola a... Quien sea que esté del otro lado de la pantalla. Hola a ti, al que lee esto xD.

Primero: Necesito seria ayuda para elegir los nombres de mis capítulos, no soy la mejor en el tema *risita nerviosa*

Segundo: ¡Más personajes de fondo, wii! Esta vez debutan:

-Saffron Masala

-Coriander Cumin

-Big Machintosh

Tercero: Como se puede ver (¿O leer?), AppleJack aparece al final de este capítulo, y pueden esperar más apariciones suyas, tiene un papel muy importante en la historia *guiño*

Cuarto: Nuestro ingeniero mecánico favorito volvió. En verdad, creo que Master Key es uno de los personajes que más amo de la historia entera.

Quinto y ultimo: ¿Cuántos vieron venir el ChessePie? Nuestra pequeña Pinkie está creciendo. Y SÍ, Pinkie mantiene un poco su actitud original del show, bueno, salvo cuando está en el campo de batalla.

Creo que eso sería todo, deja un Review con tu opinión, Follow si te interesa o Fav si te gusta la historia.

Me interesa saber lo que otros piensan, sobre todo sobre algo con lo que me esmero tanto.

En fin, gracias por leer, en serio, lo aprecio mucho.

¡Hasta la próxima! (Creo que es la nota de autora más larga de mi vida)

-Midday Giggle


	13. ¿Esto haces todas las noches?

**CAP.13.- ¿ESTO HACES TODAS LAS NOCHES?**

Genial…

Ahora sí, esto era el colmo.

Soarin se sentó en su cama: Esto era un record.

Era de noche ya y por cuarta vez, Soarin no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Lo peor? Ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Casi no había hablado con Dash en todo el día. Lo único que tal vez lo molestaba un poco era el hecho de que sus amigos descubrieran su secreto.

Que le gustaba Dash.

¿Por qué? Ni idea. Solo le atraía y ya.

Soarin se quejó ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado para él? ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse eso?

Miró la salida de su tienda ¿Sería buena idea salir?

Tal vez Firefly estaba despierta y podía hacerle uno de esos tés de nuevo…

No perdía nada con intentarlo…

Soarin suspiró, se levantó, se puso el uniforme (porque sí) y salió silenciosamente de la tienda…

* * *

Soarin caminaba silenciosamente hacia la enfermería. Las enfermeras tenían sus propias barracas junto a esta, así podían mantener checados a los enfermos en caso de una emergencia. Además de que siempre había una enfermera patrullando la enfermería.

Por alguna mística razón, sus cascos lo habían dirigido hacia allá por el camino largo.

El trayecto fue tranquilo… Hasta que pasó al frente de la tienda de Dash. Paró en seco.

Las luces estaban encendidas y se escuchaba ruido del interior. La tienda de Dash estaba separada de las barracas y de la tienda de Soarin, por eso no despertaba a nadie. Soarin, curioso, se acercó lentamente. El ruido se hacía más claro. Era… Como si alguien golpeara algo.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta-cortina y la abrió ligeramente. Miró por la pequeña abertura. Un leve grito ahogado de sorpresa se escapó de su boca.

Dentro vio algo sin duda inusual. Dash golpeaba un saco de box, que había colgado de una de las vigas sosteniendo el techo de la tienda, con mucha fuerza. Daba golpes y patadas. Una tras otra, tras otra. Lo más raro aun: Tenía los ojos vendados.

El saco se movía con cada golpe y patada y ella no fallaba una sola vez ¿Cómo es que sabía dónde estaba el saco si tenía los ojos vendados? Estaba parada en su casco izquierdo trasero y usaba sus alas para estabilizarse. Sus movimientos eran fuertes y agiles, precisos e inesperados.

Unos golpes después, paró. Mantuvo el equilibrio unos segundos y luego se paró en cuatro patas. Estaba un poco agitada y se tomó un momento para calmarse.

Soarin relinchó sorprendido cuando Dash levantó la venda de su ojo izquierdo, permitiendo ver la cicatriz, se volteó y miró en su dirección y levantó una ceja.

"Capitán Skies, no necesita espiar, si quiere algo, puede pasar"

Soarin asomó su cabeza dubitativo "¿Cómo-?"

"¿Así de interesado en saber está?" lo interrumpió Dash, él asintió lentamente. Dash le indicó que pasara, él lo hizo "La verdad no me sorprende, cada Capitán que ha pasado por este campamento me ha preguntado cómo lo hago" empezó a golpear de nuevo el saco mientras Soarin se acercaba "Jamás se lo eh confiado a nade, ¿me podría decir que lo hace a usted diferente de esos otros ponies?" era una pregunta a la cual ella estaba claramente buscando una respuesta. Soarin pensó en ello un segundo.

"Tal vez sea porque… ¿C-Confía en mí?"

"¿Es una declaración o una pregunta?" le dijo Dash, después de que, efectivamente, él convirtiera su declaración en pregunta. Paró de golpear el saco. Soarin agachó sus orejitas.

Dash suspiró, murmuró algo entre dientes mirando hacia otro lado. Soarin agudizó el oído para oír, pero no logró entender nada. Dash se aclaró la garanta.

"Bueno, aunque no me crea, es más sencillo de lo que cree" se quitó la venda de los ojos y la lanzó con mucha fuerza a su cama. Aterrizó justo en el centro.

Dash se volteó hacia Soarin y lo observó un momento. Era como si lo examinara. Soarin se sentía incómodo.

"Primero ¿Cómo cree usted que lo hago?" le preguntó ella mientras se elevaba en el aire para descolgar el saco de box. Soarin tragó saliva, después de todo, ella no debería usar sus alas en ese estado. No dijo nada sobre ello, se limitó a responder a la pregunta "Pues… Eh pensado mucho sobre ello. Pensé que habría escuchado cada vez que lo hacía, luego pensé que la primera vez no había dicho ni mu…" ella descolgó el saco y lo llevó al piso. Escuchaba atenta. Soarin prosiguió "Luego pensé que había usado sus ojos, luego recordé aquella vez que la espié en su carpa con la enfermera Firefly. Estaba de espaldas, así que no pudo haberme visto…" ella asintió, demostrando que lo escuchaba mientras llevaba el saco a un armario junto a su repisa que por alguna razón no había notado hasta entonces "Y luego pensé que me había olfateado…" Dash se volvió a verlo y levantó una ceja "… Pero luego recordé que no era un tipo de sabueso cazador. Entonces me quedé sin opciones y no pude pensar en nada mejor"

Dash respiró profundamente y se acercó a Soarin "En cierto sentido, tiene razón" Soarin la miró curioso "Pero es un poco más complejo que eso" se alejó en dirección a su cama "La clave está en el viento"

"¿El viento?"

Dash asintió "El viento siempre es constante. Incluso cuando decimos que 'no hay viento' hay un rastro de este. Todo se puede reducir a las corrientes de aire que producimos al movernos" tomó la venda de su cama y se acercó a Soarin de nuevo. Mientras se acercaba siguió hablando "Cuando un objeto se acerca a ti crea un pequeño cambio en el aire que, si agudizas bien tu sentido del tacto, podrás captar con facilidad. No sé si lo notó, pero yo nunca llevo mis alas pegadas a mi costado. Así puedo captar los cambios en el viento con más facilidad, pues, como estoy segura usted sabe, las alas son una parte sensible de nuestro cuerpo de pegaso"

Soarin le miró las alas. ¡Tenía razón! Si observabas muy atentamente, podías notar que sus alas estaban ligeramente separadas de su cuerpo.

"Pero…" había algo que no encajaba "¿Cómo sabía que era yo?"

"Allí es donde entra lo que le dije: En cierto sentido, tenía razón. Eh usado mi oído, vista y olfato para saber que era usted"

Empezó a caminar alrededor de él. Él la siguió con la cabeza "Eh oído su leve grito ahogado de sorpresa. Eh visto un movimiento leve en la puerta y un poco de pelaje celeste claro. Y…" paró de caminar y parpadeó, parecía incomoda de decir la última parte. Soarin levantó una ceja gracioso "¿Me ah olido?"

Dash lo miró con el ceño fruncido "Su shampoo tiene un olor particularmente fuerte e inconfundible"

Soarin rio. Tenía razón "Pues eso explica cómo sabía que era yo ahora, pero ¿Cómo lo supo las veces anteriores? Por ejemplo, allá en al lago"

Dash se entregó la venda de ojos "Lo había visto cuando me espiaba en la parte trasera de las duchas"

Soarin sintió toda la sangre correr a su rostro. Dash seguía estoica "¿Qué?"

Soarin no pudo evitar elevar su ala izquierda y cubrir su rostro por la vergüenza.

Dash giró los ojos "¿Creyó que no me di cuenta?"

"Esperaba que no…"

"Lo eh visto en un reflejo del agua, era difícil de reconocer, pero logré descifrarlo después de un rato"

Soarin se encogió un poco. Dash le golpeó ligeramente el hombro "Ahora, levántese si quiere saber cómo lo hice cuando me espiaba en mi carpa"

Soarin se irguió lentamente y trató de eliminar cualquiera rastro de sonrojo de su rostro. Luego notó que aun sostenía la venda en su casco "¿Para qué es esto?"

Dash lo miró "Quiero que se la ponga y trate de descubrir donde estoy basándose en lo que le dije"

"¿Espera que logre adivinar donde está con los ojos vendados valiéndome de mi olfato, oído y tacto para ello?"

"Las adivinanzas son juegos de niños. Esto cuenta como entrenamiento. Mi mentor me lo ha enseñado a mí" Había un rastro de dolor en sus palabras, pero no lo dejó notar por mucho "Ahora, póngasela y trate. Nunca sabrá si puede si no lo intenta"

Soarin se puso rápidamente la venda sobre los ojos. Ahora no veía nada, pero podía escuchar la voz de Dash hablándole "Concéntrese en mi voz, sin su vista el resto de sus sentidos se agudizan ¿puede captar de donde viene mi voz?"

Soarin podía escuchar con claridad los pasos de Dash y su voz resonaba en el silencio de la noche. Parecía que estaba a izquierda… No, atrás… ¿Adelante?

 _"¡Agh! Esto es frustante" pensó._

"Concéntrese en el sonido de mi voz. No trate de adivinarlo, preste atención y resuélvalo" el sonido de sus pasos se elevó. Parecía que pisaba un poco más fuerte. Soarin se tomó un rato para analizarlo. Venía de…

"El sureste" los pasos pararon "Está de pie a mi sureste"

Soarin levantó un poco la venda y miró en dicha dirección. Ahí estaba Rainbow Dash, de pie, mirándolo. Estaba a su sureste. Había acertado.

"Muy bien hecho" su voz tenía un tono diferente. Más… ¿Suave? Le daba un aire misterioso a su voz "Es impresionante, a mí me tomó un rato lograrlo con el oído. Vemos cómo le va con el tacto"

Esta parte seguro sería más complicada. Soarin miró sus alas "¿Exactamente cómo lo hago?"

Cuando se volvió para verla, ella estaba a un paso de él, mirándolo a los ojos con la misma expresión que siempre. Su cabeza estaba inclina hacia un lado ligeramente y también miraba hacia arriba (porque le llegaba al hombro a Soarin). Soarin sintió un pequeño sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas. Estaba demasiado cerca…

"Fácil…" Dash se colocó a su lado y Soarin, que había estado aguantando la respiración, suspiro de alivio. Dash se posicionó al alcance de su ala "Abra sus alas"

Aunque dudó al principio, Soarin obedeció, abriendo lentamente las alas. Dash elevó un casco "¿Puedo?" Soarin elevó una ceja ¿Quería Tocar su ala? Aunque estaba confundido, asintió, dándole el permiso para hacerlo. Dash se sentó en su lugar y le indicó a Soarin hacer lo mismo.

"Es simple. Como le dije, todo lo que se mueve crea un cambio en el viento alrededor de nosotros…" tomó entre sus casco el ala de Soarin, que se tensó un poco por el contacto, pero se relajó al instante. Sus cascos eran… Firmes, pero suaves "Cuando aleteamos creamos corrientes de viento, que los pegasos encargados de controlar el clima aprovechan para mover nubes. Así mismo, los objetos crean corrientes y dependiendo de la velocidad con a la que se muevan, las corrientes serán fuertes o débiles, como un abanico…" Dash sujetó el ala de Soarin con un casco y movió el otro sobre esta de un lado a otro varias veces. Era débil, pero Soarin sintió el viento moverse al compás del casco de Dash "Si nos concentramos lo suficiente para poder captar hasta el más mínimo cambio en el aire de nuestro alrededor, será cada vez más fácil captar algo o alguien acercándose" soltó el ala del corcel, muy para la decepción de este "No es algo mágico, ni fácil, ni algo que se aprenda de la noche a la mañana, pero con tiempo y perseverancia se puede lograr"

Soarin no había despegado sus ojos de la yegua cian mientras ella hablaba, ella no había despegado los suyos de su ala. Dash alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Soarin. Él la miraba atónito, ella inexpresiva. Estaba esperando una reacción del corcel. Le dio su tiempo, era mucho que procesar en pocos segundos.

"Pero…" Soarin por fin halló su voz "¿Cómo lo hace todo al mismo tiempo? La vista, el oído, el tacto, incluso el olfato" su ceño se frunció mientras sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro "¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo logra todo al mismo tiempo?"

Dash sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y suspiró "Todo aprendizaje requiere de tiempo, esfuerzo y paciencia. No se adelante a pensar que yo pude hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo, me tomó meses perfeccionar cada una de esas habilidades. Por eso mi entrenamiento tomó más de lo esperado y, aun así, mi mentor no tuvo tiempo de terminar de enseñarme todo lo que era necesario…"

"¿Quiere decir que debo tomarme mi tiempo?"

"Cada pony aprende a un ritmo diferente. Lo que a mí me tomó meses, a usted le puede tomar semanas, a otro días, a algunos años. Lo que quiero decir es que necesita practicar para lograr hacer cosas increíbles. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabe, después de todo…" Dahs se levantó y se alejó en dirección a su escritorio. Soarin la siguió con la mirada "… Los Wonderbolts tardan semanas en tener un show aéreo listo…"

Los ojos de Soarin se dilataron, un gritó ahogado se atascó en su garganta y sus pupilas se volvieron pequeños puntitos. Miró a la pegaso, que rebuscaba algo en su cajón, sorprendido.

"¿C-C-Cómo-?"

"¿Le eh mencionado que antes de la guerra yo era un gran fan de los Wonderbolts? Legué a tener el sueño irreal de ser una de ellos, pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando los miembros de los Escuadrones principales fueron enviados a servir como Capitanes a escuadrones militares diferentes. Eh conversado con la Capitana Spitfire y Fleetfoot. También con el Comandante y actual capitán Wave Chill y Silver Lining" levantó su vista "Fueron enviados a ayudarnos hace algunos meses como usted, Capitán Soarin Skies del escuadrón 6.B…" sacó unos papeles de su cajón que tiró sobre su escritorio. Soarin se acercó para verlos "… ¿O debería decirle Comandante Segundo al mando del Escuadrón 1 de los Wonderbolts, Soarin Skies? ¿O mano derecha de la Capitana Spitfire, Capitana del Escuadrón 1 de los Wonderbolts y también Capitana de la fuerza entera?"

Soarin miró atónito los papeles sobre el escritorio de la yegua. Eran recortes de periódico. Los titulares decían:

"NUEVA GENERACION DE LOS 'BOLTS. NUEVA CAPITANA. NUEVO ESCUADRÓN NUMERO UNO"

"¡GRAN DEBUT DE LOS WONDERBOLTS! ESCUADRÓN NÚMERO UNO ES LA ESTRELLA DEL SHOW UNA VEZ MÁS"

"CAPITANA SPITFIRE DE LOS WONDERBOLTS ANUNCIA SU APOYO EN LA GUERRA"

"ESCUADRONES DE LOS 'BOLTS ENVIADOS A LA GUERRA"

"LA CAPITANA SPITFIRE, EL COMANDANTE SOARIN Y LA COMANDANTE FLEETFOOT SE DESPIDEN DE LOS FANS ANTES DE IRSE A SERVIR A LA CAUSA"

"LOS WONDERBOLTS: BRINDANDO SU APOYO COMO CAPITANES DE ESCUADRONES EN LA CAUSA"

En este último la foto era de Spitfire, Fleetfoot y Soarin. Eran imágenes diferentes. Los tres estaban en sus diferentes bases, con sus respectivos escuadrones y dando órdenes. Eran muy buenas tomas. Soarin miró a la yegua frente a él. Dash esperaba a que lo asimilara solo.

"¿De dónde sacó esto?" preguntó él.

Dash le entregó una caja metálica que había sacado de su cajón. Soarin la tomó y la abrió "Estaban allí, sabía que se me hacía conocido de algún lugar, así que busqué entre mis cosas. Luego recordé _AL_ Soarin Skies de los Wonderbolts y tono encajó a la perfección. Me aseguro de saber a quienes meto en mi Escuadrón…"

Dentro de la cajita había recortes de periódico, fotos, imágenes impresas y unos cuantos posters doblados (algunos eran de edición limitada), todos relacionados con los Wonderbolts. En una de las fotos estaba una Rainbow Dash de entre 15-17 años, sonriendo para la cámara y en el fondo se podía ver a tres pegasos en uniforme celeste y amarillo volando en perfecta sincronía.

"¿Estuvo investigándome?" la respuesta era obvia, pero aun así hizo la pregunta.

"Solo era previsiva. No quería ningún tipo de problemas y no era mi intención incomodarlo…" Dash recogió las fotos, imágenes, recortes de periódico y posters que Soarin había sacado de la caja y las volvió a guardar, cerró la caja y la guardó en su cajón.

"Si no le molesta, necesito descansar. No es por ser grosera pero… ¿Sería tan amable de retirarse?"

Soarin captó el mensaje enseguida. Seguro había sido un día largo, ella estaría cansada y él le interrumpía el sueño. Pero aun así debía hablar con ella… En otro momento…

"Está bien, mil disculpas. Pero hablaremos en la mañana" Soarin se encaminó a la salida. Dash asintió "Todo lo que deseé, pero mañana"

Soarin salió de la tienda de Dash y casi al instante la luz que brillaba desde adentro se apagó. Soarin pensó un segundo allí mismo. Ella sabía quién era pero… Él no sabía quién rayos era ella.

Soarin miró al cielo estrellado, el apodo de 'Estrella' otorgado a Dash por su padre vino a su mente. Suspiró.

Eso era lo que le parecía lo más personal que sabía de ella. El resto era aguas profundas y oscuras. Ningún pony podía llegar allí ahora ¿Qué lo hacía a él diferente? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Pero… Lo que más le preocupaba era esa única pregunta que se repetía en su cabeza…

¿De quién se había enamorado?

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Yeah, nuevo Capitulo!

Quisiera dedicar un espacio de esta nota a agradecerles a aquellos que me dan su apoyo hasta ahora con la historia. En serio, lo aprecio.

Sobre todo a Ultimatedash2 y Pequeña historia, gracias a ambos. Saber que al menos dos personas estan disfrutando del fic me anima a a seguir y sus comentarios positivos y criticas constructivas me ayudan a mejorar. En verdad, les agradezco.

En cuanto al capitulo no hay nada que agregar, solo que creo que Soarin necesita seriamente pastillas para el insomnio xD.

Oh, y ya sabemos como lo hace Dash -.0

Sin mucho que agregar, ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	14. Doctores, Palacios y Battlecloud

**CAP.14.- DOCTORES, PALACIOS Y BATTLECLOUD**

"Todo ha estado demasiado callado desde que Blackout atacó… Me inquieta"

Soarin resopló incrédulo a la yegua a su lado "¿Inquieta? Debería estar agradecida por la paz que se respira"

"Créame Capitán Skies, lo que a usted le dice paz, nosotros lo traducimos como: 'Estar alertas a un posible ataque sorpresa'"

Dash se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Habían estado dando vueltas por el campamento y se habían detenido frente a la salida oeste del campamento. Soarin la siguió y giro los ojos "Qué optimista…" dijo con sarcasmo.

Dash resopló para quitar un mechón amarillo que había caído sobre sus ojos "Nunca se sabe Capitán"

"Por favor, _Soarin_ está bien"

"Prefiero llamarlo Capitán, _Capitán_. Además, le dije que me podía llamar _Dash_ el día que llegó aquí y me sigue llamando _Capitana_ "

"Si usted no me llama _Soarin_ , yo no la llamaré _Dash_ "

"Entonces creo que tenemos un trato"

Soarin sonrió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó algo que quería preguntarle relacionado con la noche anterior.

"¿Pue-?"

"¡Capitana Dash! ¡Capitana Dash!" una voz femenina lo interrumpió. Dash elevó las orejas y miró a la yegua que se acercaba a ella corriendo por la izquierda.

"¿Qué sucede, Berry Punch? ¿Nos atacan?" preguntó Dash, tensa, alarmada.

Berry Punch se detuvo frente a Dash "¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! No es eso, He He…" se aclaró la garganta "No era mi intención alarmarla. Me ha enviado la Enfermera Firefly. El Dr. Stable ya está aquí"

Dash parpadeó "Oh ¿solo era eso?" suspiró "Berry Punch, por favor, no vuelva a gritar así por algo como eso. Y gracias, iré enseguida"

Berry Punch se disculpó y se fue. Soarin soltó unas risitas. Eso había sido divertido. Dash lo miró "Me tengo que ir, lo veré luego"

Soarin asintió y Dash se alejó hacia la enfermería. Soarin se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

"Buenos días, Capitana Dash. El Dr. Stable la espera. Por aquí…"

Dash siguió a la enfermera Sweet Heart. Cuando llegaron a la zona rodeada por una cortina Dash agradeció a la enfermera y entró. Cada vez que llamaban al Dr. Stable, él venía con una gran cantidad de equipo y un pequeño grupo de asistentes médicos. Esta vez no había sido la excepción.

En lo que se podía catalogar como un consultorio había una camilla en el centro, una máquina de Rayos-X, herramientas sobre una mesa y otra clase de cosas de las que ella no tenía idea el nombre. El Dr. Se le acercó, Firefly estaba junto a él.

"Buenos días Capitana Dash"

"Buenos días Dr. Stable ¿Todas estas cosas solo por mí? No debía molestarse"

"Una fractura no es algo para tomar a la ligera, Capitana Dash"

"Y aquí va de nuevo…" murmuró entre dientes Dash, tomando asiento en la camilla. Se quitó la ortopedia con ayuda de uno de los asistentes de Stable.

Stable se acercó a su ala "Asumiré que no hizo caso a la enfermera Firefly y siguió volando"

"Mi línea de trabajo me obliga a volar, es algo que debo hacer siempre. Pero traté de usar mis alas lo menos posible"

"¿Y dolía?"

"Solo al aletear"

"Bueno. Eso significa que los huesos se colocaron en su lugar tiempo…" miró sobre su hombro a Firefly "Bien hecho"

Firefly sonrió. Dash giró los ojos. En cierto sentido era irritante que, cada vez que venía, Stable le soltara un halago a Firefly.

"Bien, bien ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que 'limitar' mi vuelo?"

"Primero lo primero, necesito hacer una radiografía"

"¿No había dicho que los huesos estaban en su lugar?" Dash se volvía más impaciente mientras pasaban los segundos.

"Es solo para estar seguros…"

Dash resopló "Bien"

* * *

Soarin iba caminando hacia la "habitación" de Double Diamond cuando pasó cerca de un área rodeada de una cortina. Pudo escuchar la voz de un corcel dentro.

"Los huesos están en su lugar. Me sorprende que los hayan podido colocar donde era sin una máquina de Rayos-X. Pero claro, era de esperarse de enfermeras tan talentosas"

"Mi equipo de enfermeras y yo nacimos para esto Dr. Además, usted entrenó a todas las que tengo" la voz de Firefly habló.

"Es verdad, todas son muy talentosas. ¿Exactamente qué hay que hacer para que sane?" Esta vez fue Dash quien habló.

"Bueno, aunque va sanando bien, yo recomendaría enyesarla de todos modos"

"¿No es suficiente con la ortopedia?" Firefly preguntó.

"No es por protección. Necesito inmovilizarla, así ningún hueso sale de su lugar"

"¿Es realmente necesario? Creo que una venda sería suficiente" Rainbow Dash: La terquedad hecha pony.

" _Sí_ , es necesario. Conociéndola, yo la ataría a una silla"

"¿Sabe que me soltaría, verdad?"

"Estoy consciente de ello"

"Vamos Dash…" Firefly le dijo a su hija "Es solo un yeso. Además, todo ha estado muy tranquilo. Un par de días sin volar no hacen daño"

Se oyó suspirar frustrada a Dash "Soy una pegaso, nací para volar"

"No podrás volver a hacerlo a menos que escuches al Dr."

"Bien"

"Esto no tomará nada de tiempo"

"Eso espero…"

Soarin rio brevemente antes de seguir caminando hacia la habitación de su amigo.

* * *

"¿Cómo va el encierro?"

Esa era la manera de saludar de Soarin. Double Diamond sonrió "Ña, podría estar peor. Al menos me dan gelatina"

"Te eh traído algo para que sobrevivas"

"¿Mi capacidad de batallar?"

"Eh, no. Lo siento, no está dentro de mi presupuesto"

"Fuiste un Wonderbolt, está dentro de tu presupuesto" Diamond rio y Soarin también "Bromeo ¿Entonces qué es?"

Soarin le mostró lo que llevaba "Un libro"

Double Diamond miró su mesa de noche, donde había unos cuantos libros que había leído "Uno más para mi colección"

"Hey, es mejor que nada. Este lo saqué de mi estantería"

"¿Te dieron una estantería?"

"Bueno, sí. Mi tienda es más pequeña que la de la Capitana Dash, pero parece que no les importa poner estanterías en las carpas"

Double Diamond tomó el libro "Había una en las barracas" ojeó el título del libro "¿Daring Do y la Búsqueda de la estatua de Zafiro?"

Soarin se encogió de hombros "Se veía interesante"

"Eh escuchado que es bueno, gracias hermano…"

"¿Para qué estamos los hermanos de otra madre?"

Ambos corceles rieron.

* * *

La gran ciudad de Canterlot estaba casi en un silencio sepulcral. Casi todos los ponies se habían unido a la causa y, los que no, se mantenían dentro de casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

En la estación de trenes de Canterlot se podía ver la mayor actividad. Poco a poco, más y más ponies se enlistaban y se iban a servir. Muchos iban de aquí para allá, despidiéndose de amigos y familia, abordando trenes, cargando una única alforja como equipaje. No se necesitaba mucho.

Había sido un milagro que Applejack había logrado encontrar un tren de Ponyville a Canterlot. Bueno, trenes iban y venían. El milagro era haber encontrado un asiento.

La joven yegua salió del tren junto al resto de pasajeros y rápidamente se encaminó a la ciudad. No tenía nada que hacer allí. Fue fácil, haber vivido varios años en Manehattan hacía fácil lidiar con multitudes.

Esquivando ágilmente a los ponies, Applejack logró salir del tumulto y de la estación de trenes. Se encontró con una familia despidiéndose de un corcel joven que se iba a servir. Había muchas lágrimas.

Tratando de evitar todo ello se apresuró en alejarse lo más rápido y normalmente posible. Aquí venía la parte difícil: ¿Dónde empezaba?

Tal vez… Solo caminar por las calles de Canterlot pueda servir. Tal vez se encuentre con alguna de las ponies que debía.

Claro, sabía dónde estaba una: Rarity. ¿Habría sido más lógico ir primero a Manehattan? Sí, definitivamente. Pero necesitaba una respuesta, una respuesta que únicamente le podía dar una pony:

La princesa Celestia.

El gran Castillo de Canterlot era visible desde cualquier punto de la ciudad y, al llegar a sus puertas, Applejack se asombró por su imponente altura. Cuando se dispuso a acercarse un paso más, dos guardias se lo impidieron con sus lanzas.

"Disculpen caballeros, necesito hablar con la Princesa Celestia, es urgente" les dijo firmemente Applejack.

"Identifíquese" dijo el que estaba parado a la derecha de la puerta.

"Soy Applejack. No soy nadie importante pero es urgente que hable con la Princesa"

"No podemos dejarla pasar" dijo el otro guardia.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es por la seguridad de la Princesa" dijeron ambos.

"¡Pero es ur-!"

"¡NO PUEDE PASAR!"

Applejack retrocedió un paso ante el repentino grito de los corceles. Dándose por vencida, se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección de la ciudad.

Si no podía hablar con la Princesa Celestia ¿Quién podría ayudarle?

Tal vez todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo…

Tal vez debería volver a su granja…

Mientras se proponía ello, pasó frente a la biblioteca de Canterlot y se detuvo un minuto a admirar las estatuas que estaban fuera de estas. Eran increíbles, imponentes. Involuntariamente se acercó a las estatuas y se paró frente a las escaleras, para verlas desde un mejor ángulo.

Los detalles eran tan-

"¡Eeep!"

"¡Uff!" Applejack se quejó cuando algo chocó contra su costado.

No, espera. Era un alguien.

"¡Lo lamento tanto! No estaba viendo a donde iba, estaba muy sumergida en mi libro" una voz femenina se disculpó. Applejack elevó el rostro para ver quién era. Se quedó fría.

Frente a ella había una unicornio de piel lavanda y melena azul con líneas moradas y una fucsia y ojos morados. Era… ¡Era ella! ¡La alicornio que la había visitado el día anterior! Claro, era una unicornio en vez de una alicornio y parecía más débil y tímida que como la había conocido. Llevaba una capa con capucha marrón sobre su lomo que cubría su cuerpo, solo sus cascos y piernas delanteras quedaban visibles. Su melena estaba recogida en un chongo despeinado que se mantenía inexplicablemente recogido y un lápiz lo atravesaba. No eran visibles, pero se podía notar que bajo la capa llevaba una alforja.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó. Applejack sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente. Ya la había encontrado ¿Ahora qué?

"Sí, estoy bien, em…"

La unicornio suspiró aliviada "Qué bueno. Bueno… Me debo ir, que tenga un buen día"

"¡No, espera!" Applejack la detuvo antes de que se pueda ir muy lejos. Ella volteó a verla "Mira, es difícil de explicar, pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo. Es importante"

Ella miró a Applejack extrañada "¿Sobre qué?"

"Solo necesito unos minutos para explicarlo, por favor. El destino de Equestria podría depender de ello"

La unicornio dudó. Después de unos segundos considerándolo, suspiró "Supongo que tengo unos minutos"

"¡Gracias!"

"Pero no aquí, estar afuera mucho tiempo es muy peligroso, incluso en Canterlot. Venga, vamos a mi casa"

"Te prometo que no tomará demasiado…" la siguió "Y como no pude hablar con la Princesa, soy afortunada de haberte encontrado"

* * *

"¿Nube Seis?"

"Nop. Mi turno. Cielo Cinco"

"¡Demonios, encontraste mi gaviota!"

"¡Ha! Soy el mejor…"

"¡Fue solo suerte!"

Este último argumento fue por parte de Caramel.

Caramel, Flash, Trenderhoof y Chesse habían llegado a visitar a Diamond acompañados de un juego de mesa, el favorito de Double Diamond (y también de Soarin): Battlecloud. Habían formado equipos: Diamond, Soarin y Chesse eran uno y Caramel, Trent y Flash eran otro.

"No entiendo cómo puedes saber dónde están todas nuestras fichas" comentó Trenderhoof frustrado por estar perdiendo. Diamond sonrió con autosuficiencia "Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos…"

"Hasta el mejor mago revela sus secretos en algún momento, ya verás Diamond" dijo Flash.

"Nube tres" dijo Soarin. Él era el segundo mejor jugador del grupo.

"¡Oh vamos!" Caramel tomó una figura en forma de relámpago y la puso en la caja.

"Cielo siete" dijo Chesse.

"Nop. ¡Al fin! Nuestro turno…" Trent miró atento su tablero y pensó detenidamente "¿Cielo Seis?"

Soarin sacó casualmente una ficha en forma de pony del clima de su lado del tablero y la puso en la caja. Eso los dejaba siete a dos.

Continuaron jugando hasta que, finalmente, Caramel, Trent y Flash fueron derrotados. Soarin Chesse y Diamond celebraron su victoria.

"¡No es justo!" exclamó Caramel "¡Tienen a Diamond en su equipo, al menos nos hubieran dado a Soarin a cambio de Flash!"

"¡Oye!" le reclamó Flash.

Soarin rio "Vamos, es solo un juego"

"Hora del almuerzo" la enfermera Firefly entró en la habitación llevando en un carrito el almuerzo para Diamond "Si no les molesta, el Dr. Stable desea revisar a todos los soldados heridos de gravedad, lo cual incluye al paciente Diamond"

Los amigos del corcel captaron la indirecta, recogieron el juego, se despidieron de su amigo y se retiraron.

"¿Revancha?" dijo Caramel cuando ya habían salido de la enfermería. No se rendiría tan fácil.

"Caramel, acéptalo: perdiste"

"¡Me rehúso a rendirme!"

"¿Capitán Skies?"

Los cinco corceles se voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz. Dash estaba tras ellos.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Soarin.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo?" solicitó Dash.

"Seguro" miró a sus amigos "Los veo luego, el deber llama"

Dash se estaba alejando cuando Soarin la empezó a seguir y él notó que la base se parecía extrañamente vacía. Los soldados que se veían eran, en su gran mayoría, del escuadrón 6.B.

"¿Dónde están sus soldados, Capitana Dash?" preguntó Soarin.

"Entrenan por su parte, es nuestra rutina: Entrenamiento General cuatro veces a la semana, tienen dos días para hacer su entrenamiento personal y el último día es de descanso"

"Interesante… ¿Y cómo saben que es día de entrenamiento general?"

"Siempre los llamo a entrenar a la misma hora. Si esa hora pasa y no los eh llamado, saben que es día de entrenamiento personal. Los Domingos son de descanso"

"Tiene todo muy organizado aquí"

"Es algo que el anterior Capitán dejó para nosotros. Se volvió una costumbre"

Soarin miró el ala izquierda de Dash. Ahora estaba extendida y enyesada. No preguntó (Porque ya sabía la respuesta) y solo la siguió. Le pareció extraño que, en vez de ir a su tienda, Dash tomó otro camino y se dirigieron… Al taller.

No refutó ni comentó cuando Dash abrió la puerta del Taller y pasó de largo hacia el cubículo de Master Key.

Entró sin anunciarse, pero haciendo clara su presencia con el 'clip-clop' que hacían sus cascos. Key levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes.

"¡Oh, llegaron!" Key les dedicó una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes Key, espero estés teniendo un gran día hoy" lo saludo Dash. Soarin esperó una sonrisa. Nunca llegó.

"¿Has venido por eso?" preguntó Key.

"Sí, si ya lo tienes listo"

Key se acercó a su mesa y tomó una cajita del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Luego se volvió a los otros dos pegasos del cuarto.

"Aquí está, lo terminé hace unas horas"

Dash asintió "Gracias" tomó la caja y se la entregó a Soarin. Él le pegó una mirada.

Sonrió ¿Un regalo? ¿Para él? ¿De parte de Rainbow Dash? Abrió la caja y dentro se topó con algo que sin duda no se esperaba.

"¿Un cinturón?" Inesperado.

"Un cinturón de batalla, para ser exactos" aclaró Key. Dash asintió.

En realidad, era muy parecido al de Rainbow Dash. Era de cuero azul y tenía unos estuches alrededor. Cada estuche tenía objetos diferentes: Unos tenían dagas, otros unos cilindros similares a los que Dash sacó en el conflicto contra Blackout, uno de los paralizadores en los que Key había estado trabajando, un encendedor, unos cuantos estuches vacíos y unas misteriosas bolitas color azul cielo idénticas a las que tenía Dash. En costado derecho había una clase de gancho para llevar un casco.

"Esto es de parte de todo el escuadrón 14.C" le dijo Dash.

"Y mía también. Y de mi equipo y de las enfermeras y la de todos en el campamento" sonrió Key.

"¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?"

Dash asintió "Considérelo una muestra de agradecimiento de mi parte y de parte de mi escuadrón"

Key giró los ojos tras ello y pronunció silenciosamente las palabras "Un regalo". Soarin sonrió.

"Pues gracias, el mío no puede llevar tantas cosas…" Soarin balanceó el cinturón en su casco "…Y seguir siendo considerablemente ligero"

"No hay problema. Está hecho especialmente para usted. Por toda la ayuda que nos ha brindado junto con su escuadrón" dijo Dash. Key asintió.

A pesar de que era un obsequio de parte de todo el escuadrón 14.C hacia él, Soarin no pudo evitar sentir que estaban dirigidas especialmente de _Rainbow Dash_ hacia él.

* * *

"¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Yo no soy nadie especial! Ni siquiera pude eclosionar un huevo para mi examen de admisión a la escuela de unicornios superdotados ¡Mucho menos podría ser un alicornio de otro tiempo que pueda salvar a Equestria!"

"Sé que ella… Que tú… Que aquella pony vino a mí por algo importante. ¡Por favor, necesito hacer esto! ¡O al menos intentarlo!"

"Pero yo no puedo ser esa pony, ¡Solo soy una unicornio cualquiera ingenua!"

"No eres una unicornio cualquiera ingenua. Tenemos un destino mayor que este ¡podríamos salvar a Equestria y a esos ponies inocentes bajo el control de Rey Sombra! ¿No quieres ser de utilidad para tu nación?"

"Pues… Siempre eh tenido ese sentimiento de que debo hacer más, que hay algo esperándome allí afuera que ni siquiera puedo imaginar"

"Esta es la oportunidad. Solo debemos encontrar al resto de ponies. Tú y yo somos dos y sé dónde encontrara a una tercera. ¡Por favor! Equestria te necesita, ¡Nos necesita!"

Suspiro "Está bien, iré. Pero… ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Vagar por Equestria hasta dar con esas ponies?"

"Gracias, y como ya te dije, sé dónde encontrar a una tercera, seguro con ella ayudando podremos encontrara a las demás"

"¿Y dónde es eso?"

"Manehattan"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¿Sorprendidos por el nuevo capítulo tan pronto? Pues, estoy de vacaciones, así que eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir (y jugar los Sims Freeplay). Así que espero que esto haya sido de su agrado.

Ponies de fondo debutando en este capítulo:

-Berry Punch

-Enfermera Sweet Heart

-Dr. Stable

Por cierto ¿Alguien tiene una teoría de lo que pasara con esto de Applejack buscando a las Mane six? Me gustaría saberla.

Deja un review, fav o follow. Lo aprecio mucho.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	15. Buenas y Malas noticias

**CAP. 15.- BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS**

"Así que estas bolitas son gas lacrimogeno…"

Eso tenía sentido. Key asintió.

"Sip, los cascos del escuadrón están diseñados para ser también máscaras antigás, así que sirven para ello. Tienen un botón a un costado para activarlo. Pero no se usan mucho porque no se pueden hacer demasiadas cosas con tan poco material como el que tenemos"

"Es sin duda útil, es parecido a las-"

"¿Bombas de humo? Sí, Trixie me ayudó. Es su especialidad"

"Ingenioso"

Era el día siguiente al que le habían dado el cinturón a Soarin. Y SÍ… Tuvo problemas para dormir la noche anterior.

De nuevo.

"Amigo ¿Te viste en un espejo esta mañana? ¡Te ves fatal!" se le había burlado Flash por las bolsas bajo sus ojos (con las que seguro podía cargar calabazas). Trent, Caramel y Chesse también lo hicieron.

Era domingo, lo cual significaba día de descanso para la base entera. Soarin había informado sobre los entrenamientos y horarios a su escuadrón y ahora todos iban tranquilos sabiendo qué hacer en caso de que no sean llamados a entrenar.

Sus amigos habían decidido volver a sus camas después del desayuno para descansar de la ajetreada semana que habían tenido. Soarin no los culpaba, a él también le había tentado la idea, pero como Capitán debía estar despierto y alerta ¡Menudo Capitán sería si atacaran la base y él estuviera profundo entre sus cobijas! Para pasar el tiempo, estaba ayudando a Key en el taller y le había pedido explicarle sobre las bolitas en su cinturón. Resulta que si las lanzas fuerte contra el piso o las pisas, explotan, y si no tienes una máscara antigás el resultado no será lindo.

"¿Pero dónde tienen el oxígeno?" preguntó Soarin

"Está dentro de la máscara. Es un compartimiento plano y largo en la Parietal de la cabeza que está escondido con el material de seguridad, que no molesta el casco. No puede contener demasiado oxígeno pero si el suficiente para poder quedarte en el gas unos minutos. Por eso nuestros cascos son más grandes que los normales"

"De nuevo, ingenioso"

"Fue idea del anterior Capitán. Ya sabes, el padre de Dash. Un día llegó al taller preguntándome si podía hacer que los cascos sean máscaras antigás sin arruinar el diseño original. Yo solo la hice realidad, él tuvo la idea"

"¿Cómo era él?" Key se volteó a mirar a Soarin "Ya sabes, Rainbow Blaze"

Una expresión melancólica se dibujó en el rostro de Key "Era un gran corcel. Era un excelente soldado y tenía un corazón de oro. Rainbow Dash es casi idéntica a él, solo que él era menos cerrado. Siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitabas, como debe ser: En las buenas y en las malas"

"¿Y cómo se veía?"

Key dejó lo que estaba haciendo un momento y se acercó a la repisa. Tomó una cajita de madera y buscó algo dentro. Cuando lo encontró, se lo entregó a Soarin.

Era una foto. Había trece ponies en ella sonriendo a la cámara. Soarin reconoció a ocho: Rainbow Dash (con la melena larga y una sonrisa), Firefly, Pinkamena, Maud, Thunderlane, Cloud Chaser, Flitter y Master Key. A parte había tres yeguas y dos corceles que se veían exactamente iguales (salvo sus Cutie Marks) a quienes no conocía.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Soarin, refiriéndose a los cinco desconocidos.

"La yegua de melena gris oscuro y ojos violeta es Marble y la de melena gris claro y ojos mostaza es Limestone. Seguro has escuchado de ellas…"

"¿Las otras dos hermanas de Pinkie y Maud?" Soarin recordó el nombre de las yeguas y la mención de ellas por parte de las Pie y Blackout "¿Las que Blackout asesinó?"

"Esas mismas. La de melena y ojos verde agua es Raindrops, una de las amigas con las que vino Dash junto a Thunderlane y las gemelas"

"¿Ella también falleció?"

"No, ella está en la enfermería. Resultó herida de gravedad en la batalla contra Blackout. Bueno, ya conoces a Dash, Fly, Thunderlane, las Pie y las gemelas. Este…" señaló con el casco a unos de los corceles que se veían iguales "… Es Rainbow Strike, el hermano mayor de Dash y este…" señaló al otro corcel "… Es Rainbw Blaze, el padre de Dash"

Soarin miró a ambos "Pero… ¡Son idénticos!" en realidad, ambos tenían el pelaje morado, los ojos dorados y la melena arcoíris. La única diferencia era que uno se veía mayor que el otro. Key se rio "A menudo los confundían. Nadie podía negar que Strike era hijo de Rainbow Blaze porque eran exactamente iguales. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Dash salía idéntica a su padre también"

Soarin rio ante la idea. Era difícil imaginarse a Dash con pelaje morado y ojos dorados. Aun así, era graciosa la perspectiva.

Key tomó la foto y la guardó de nuevo en donde debía y volvió a su trabajo. Seguía observando la planta y esta vez estaba acercando una llama de fuego a una de las hojas de esta.

"¿Por qué sigues con eso?" preguntó Soarin tomando asiento junto a Key "¿Por qué sigues observándola si ya sabes que funciona?"

Key no despegó la vista de la planta "No es tan fácil… Puede que haya funcionado con la planta, pero no sé qué efectos secundarios tenga. Intento ver cómo reacciona al calor para asegurarme de que no tenga efectos en la actividad física de los ponies. Ya le pedí a Rainbow Dash que me traiga ratones para las pruebas. Solo por si acaso…"

Soarin esperó un minuto mientras Key miraba a la planta con esos lentes extraños que llevaba la segunda vez que vino y acercaba el fuego más y más. El fuego tocó la planta. Una llamita se prendió en una de las hojas de esta. Key tomó rápidamente un vaso de agua de un lado y roció un poco sobre la llamita que se apagó. Soarin rio.

"¿Y? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó. Key gruñó frustrado "No hubo reacción alguna"

"¿Eso es malo?"

"No, pero es estresante saber que puedo estar cerca y aun así dudar de que pueda hacerlo"

Soarin le dio un golpecito en el hombro al pequeño ingeniero "Vamos Key, confía en ti. Vas a lograrlo" Key suspiró. Soarin pensó un segundo y una idea vino a su mente "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Sal un rato de este cubículo, has estado metido aquí desde que llegué, apenas sales para comer"

Key dudó "No lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…"

"Es domingo, día de descanso. Todos descansan hoy ¿por qué tú no?" Key no parecía convencido. Soarin insistió "Hagamos algo, veamos si los muchachos están despiertos. Podemos ir al comedor y tener una partida larga de Battlecloud y preguntarle a Pony Joe si tiene alguno que otro postre. Vas a tostarte el cerebro y sigues trabajando tanto sin parar siquiera a dormir correctamente"

Key suspiró "Está bien, pero solo por un rato" Soarin sonrió "Así me gusta…"

* * *

Rainbow Dash caminaba tranquila de un lado para otro frente a la salida sur, esperando. Era un día pacífico… De nuevo. Y la inquietaba. Tanta paz tantos días seguidos era algo extraño.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

"¿Dash?"

Dos voces de colaron en su mente. Dash se volteó a ver los familiares rostros de Pinkie y Maud.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estás bien? Te ves alterada" preguntó Maud.

El rostro de ambas estaba lleno de preocupación. Dash no cambió su expresión estoica.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen…"

"Sí, seguro. También escuché que los pegasos pueden usar magia, los ponies terrestres pueden volar y los unicornios son conocidos por su fuerza física. Escúpelo…" dijo sarcásticamente Pinkie. Maud la golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Pinkie se sobó del dolor. Dash giró los ojos y volvió a caminar de aquí a allá.

"Estoy bien…" repitió "… No es nada"

Sí era algo, algo MUY preocupante. Pero ellas no tenían que saberlo. Para el resto (sobre todo el escuadrón 6.B) era algo bueno. Para ella, era una mala señal. Pero Pinkie y Maud no debían compartir sus preocupaciones. Ya cargaban con suficientes.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Soarin?" preguntó Pinkie. Dash se detuvo. Eso era nuevo.

"¿Qué hay con él?" preguntó girándose a ver a sus amigas con la ceja levantada. Notó que Maud miraba duramente a Pinkie y ella miraba hacia otro lado rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Qué hay con él?" repitió Dash, haciendo claro que quería saber que estaban pensando con su tono.

Maud dudó "Es solo que…"

Pinkie miró a Dash de reojo "Desde que él llegó has estado actuando…"

La yegua rosa cruzó miradas con su hermana "…Diferente" terminaron ambas.

Dash levantó más la ceja "¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?"

"Pues…" Pinkie ladeó al cabeza y apartó la vista. Maud la imitó pero en la dirección opuesta "…Más…" siguió.

"... ¿Más…?" Dash las instó a seguir haciendo señas con su casco.

"Más tú…" dijeron las hermanas "... Pero no esta tú, la anterior tú"

Dash resopló "Por favor, ya se los dije…"

Las hermanas miraron a Dash seguir caminando de aquí a allá "…Esa Rainbow Dash murió junto a mi padre"

Las Pie se acercaron a su amiga "¿Está segura de eso? A ninguno de los otros Capitanes que han venido les has permitido batallar contigo. A ninguno les ofreciste que te llamara 'solo Dash' ni tampoco les has regalado un cinturón de batalla idéntico al tuyo" señaló Pinkie

"Fue una muestra de gratitud hacia todo el escuadrón 6.B"

"¿Y las veces que se encontraron o entró en tu tienda o se asomó a tu tienda en la mitad de la noche?" soltó Maud.

Las mejillas de Dash se enrojecieron ligeramente y paró en seco. Gracias a Celestia estaba dándoles la espalda a las hermanas.

"Esa no te la esperabas. De haber sido alguien más lo hubieras echado de tu habitación en cuestión de segundos y seguro se hubiera ganado una paliza por ello" dijo Pinkie.

Para salvación de Dash, pudo ver una pequeña mancha gris hacerse cada vez más grande viniendo desde el sur. Sus mejillas hacían recuperado su color normal.

"Oh, ya llegó"

La pequeña mancha gris se acercó a la entrada revelando a una pegaso de cuero gris y melena y ojos amarillos. Sus ojos miraban en diferentes direcciones y llevaba uniforme de cartera. En su lomo cargaba una alforja muy grande donde llevaba el correo. Había una expresión de urgencia en su rostro y rebotaba de un casco a otro claramente nerviosa.

"¿Qué sucede Derpy?"

"¡Urgente de Canterlot!" señaló una carta en su casco. Dash la iba a tomar cuando Derpy de repente la alejó de ella.

"No es para usted…" leyó el nombre. Dash estaba confundida "¿Dónde encuentro al Capitán Soarin Skies?"

Justo en ese momento Soarin pasaba tras ellas junto a Key y los amigos de Soarin. Escuchó las palabras 'Urgente' 'Canterlot' 'Soarin' y volteó enseguida.

"Él está-"

"Aquí" Soarin se acercó rápidamente tras interrumpir a Dash "¿Qué sucede?"

"Es urgente Capitán, la Princesa me ordenó entregársela solo a usted" Soarin tomó rápidamente la carta de los cascos de la yegua gris y notó el sello real en esta. Se alarmó.

Abrió el sobre rápidamente y sacó la carta. Leyó rápidamente. Dash lo miraba esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas. Los amigos de Soarin, Key y las Pie lo miraban preocupado.

En un punto de la carta sus ojos se agrandaron y se puso más blanco que un papel. Leyó esa parte de nuevo como si no se lo hubiera creído. La carta se resbaló de su casco. Sus piernas le fallaron y se desplomó en el suelo.

Flash, Caramel, Trenderhoof, Chesse y Key se acercaron a su amigo al igual que Maud y Pinkie. Dash se agachó y tomó la carta y la empezó a leer.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?" le preguntó Flash. Soarin lo miró, con la expresión de _shock_ aun en su rostro. De alguna manera logró recuperar su voz para responder.

"Nuestra base…" respiró profundo "… la han atacado"

* * *

Manehattan: Alguna vez, una ciudad cosmopolita. La ciudad más cosmopolita de Equestria. Ahora…

Pues aún tenía los rascacielos y edificios imponentes, pero era utilizada como una estación de partida…

Desde aquí, los ponies que se unían a la causa eran capacitados física y psicológicamente para la batalla, recibían uniformes y eran mandados a los escuadrones a los que iban a servir.

Applejack había pasado la noche en Canterlot en la casa de la hospitalaria unicornio que había conocido: Twilight Sparkle. Por la mañana había tomado un tren a Manehattan y ahora desembarcaban un tren lleno de pasajeros de toda clase.

Twilight no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo funcionaba todo en Manehattan, así que Applejack tuvo que (literalmente) jalarla fuera del tren para que no se pierda en la multitud. Parecía más perdida que una naranja en un manzano.

"Y… ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a esta pony?" preguntó la unicornio, acomodándose la alforja que llevaba sobre su lomo con su magia.

"No debe estar lejos, ella ayuda en la parte de confección de uniformes, solo debemos ir hacia allá y la encontraremos…" le respondió Applejack, que se puso en marcha y Twilight la siguió.

"Aunque las encontremos a todas ¿Después qué? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Twilight, tratando de esquivar a todos los ponies que se ponían en su camino. Applejack solo seguía de largo "La verdad, no lo sé. Supongo que cuando las-"

"¿Applejack? ¡Applejack!"

Ambas yeguas miraron en la dirección en la que venía la voz. Una yegua con melena morada y cuero blanco sonreía hacia ellas. Estaba saliendo de un edifico destinado a la confección de uniformes para la guerra cerca de la estación de tren y se acercaba en su dirección.

"¡Rarity!"

Applejack se acercó a la yegua que la recibió con un abrazo. Twilight se acercó lentamente. Las amigas se separaron y sonrieron "¡A pasado tanto tiempo, querida! No tienes idea de lo mucho que te eh extrañado"

"Yo igual Rarity"

'Rarity' notó a la unicornio y sonrió "¿Y quién es tu amiga, 'Jack?"

Twilight decidió presentarse "Me llamo Twilight Sparkle…"

Rarity la abrazó también con una sonrisa "Un gusto, querida, mi nombre es Rarity"

Twilight devolvió el abrazo con unos toques a la afectuosa unicornio "Sí… Lo mismo digo…"

Rarity se separó de ella "Disculpa mi emoción, ha sido mucho tiempo desde que veo a mi querida amiga y me encanta hacer nuevos amigos"

Applejack sonrió "Creo que la asustaste Rarity…"

Rarity rio discretamente "Y bueno ¿Puedo hacer algo para ustedes? ¿O vinieron a enlistarse?"

"En realidad, vinimos a buscar a alguien…" dijo Twilight, pues no conocía el nombre de las ponies que debían buscar. Applejack se rio "Twilight, ella es de quien te hablaba: Rarity"

Twilight miró a la unicornio blanca que las miraba confundida "Oh. Bueno… Entonces creo que te vinimos a buscar a ti"

"¿A mí? ¿Para qué?" preguntó Rarity.

"Bueno…" Applejack tomó asiento y también las otras dos yeguas "Pues esa es una historia larga. Todo empezó cuando…"

* * *

"¿¡QUÉ ATACARON NUESTRA BASE?!" reaccionaron todos los amigos de Soarin.

"Sí" dijo Dash levantando la vista de la carta en su casco "Aquí lo dice"

"¿Puede leerla en voz alta?" pidió Soarin "Deben saberlo. Necesitan saberlo…"

Dash le asintió al corcel que seguía desplomado en el piso "Por supuesto, pero no aquí. Vayamos al comedor…" se volteó a las Pie "Pinkamena, Maud, recojan el correo y llévenlo a mi tienda. Las veré allá" las yeguas saludaron, se acercaron a Derpy que les entregó dos pequeños sacos llenos de cartas. Derpy se despidió y se fue a continuar con sus entregas y Pinkie y Maud llevaron los sacos a la tienda de Dash. Dash se volteó a Key "Master Key, ve a la enfermería y lleva a la enfermera Firefly al comedor. Dile que el Capitán Skies necesita ayuda y explícale porqué" Key asintió y se fue galopando hacia la enfermería. Dash se volteó a los amigos de Soarin "Soldado Caramel, Soldado Sentry, ayuden al Capitán Skies" Caramel y Flash asintieron y ayudaron a Soarin a levantarse. Seguía tambaleante y en estado de _shock_ , así que lo ayudaron a caminar ofreciéndole sus cuerpos como apoyo.

"Vamos…" Dash empezó a caminar hacia el comedor seguida de los corceles. Miró la carta que sostenía en su casco "Esto no se ve nada bien…"

* * *

"Estará bien, solo está en _shock_ …"

Firefly le entregó al corcel celeste pálido una taza de té tranquilizante "Bébalo…" le dijo "Lo ayudará a calmar sus nervios…"

Soarin asintió levemente y sorbió lentamente de la bebida caliente. Todos habían estado esperando a que Soarin se sintiera mejor y, al fin, este parecía sentirse mejor a cada momento y su rostro recuperaba su color.

"¿Qué dice la carta?" le preguntó Trenderhoof a Dash, que aun la sostenía entre sus cascos "¿Qué sucedió?"

Dash miró a Soarin que asintió lentamente. Desdobló al papel y empezó a leer en voz alta:

 _"Capitán Soarin Skies del Escuadrón 6.B:_

 _Mediante la presente le quiero informar un fatídico incidente ocurrido hace tres días que lastimosamente le afecta, no solo a usted, sino también a todos los miembros del escuadrón bajo su mando._

 _Desconozco todos los detalles, pero lamento informarle que su base ha sido atacada. Gracias al cielo, no se perdieron vidas, pero no hay posibilidad de recuperar el campamento. Los cómplices de Rey Sombra se han apoderado del territorio y dejaron claro que no se retirarían pronto._

 _El Soldado Neon Lights, a quién dejó a cargo en su ausencia, se encargó de guiar al resto del escuadrón hacia Canterlot. Todos resultaron heridos, algunos más gravemente que otros. El Capitán suplente insistió en que el Escuadrón entero era capaz de mantenerse en pie y seguir dando pelea, a lo cual el escuadrón respondió positivamente. Sin embargo, la decisión está en sus cascos. Ya eh enviado en el correo una carta destinada a la Capitana Dash del Escuadrón 14.C para solicitarle que les dé alojo a todos. Mas, si usted lo decide así, los soldados que estuvieron en el brutal ataque podrán ser dados de baja el tiempo que usted lo decida._

 _Un 20% de los heridos no está en condiciones de volver a las filas pronto. Se me ha solicitado informarle que Rusty Wrench, su mecánico, está bien, así como el equipo de enfermeras que sirve en su escuadrón. No salieron lastimados y ahora descansan por el agotador viaje. Todo su escuadrón está descansando en el Palacio de Canterlot._

 _En caso de que la respuesta suya y de la Capitana Dash sea positivas en cuanto al traslado del escuadrón 6.B al campamento del 14.C, el Capitán Shining Armor se encargará de llevar a su escuadrón a salvo a su ubicación._

 _Están presentes en mi mente y les deseo lo mejor para ustedes._

 _Princesa Celestia."_

Todos los presentes se habían sumido en un respetuoso silencio. Soarin estaba rígido como una roca. Dash no levantó la vista del papel en su casco. Unos momentos después (que seguro fue solo un minuto) Dash suspiró profundamente, atrayendo la atención de todos.

"Maud, tráeme todas las cartas destinadas a mí que haya en el montón aquí, por favor" dijo Dash, despegando por fin la vista de la carta

"Sí señora" Maud obedeció a lo dicho y se retiró después de haber saludado al estilo militar.

Dash se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se acercó a Soarin. Firefly, Key y Flash, que estaban sentados junto a él, se alejaron para permitirle el paso. Soarin no levantó la vista sino hasta que ella puso su casco en su hombro de manera reconfortante. Soarin la miró. Un brillo tenue de compasión estaba presente en sus ojos magenta, aunque su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

"No se preocupe Capitán, su escuadrón estará a salvo. Pueden quedarse aquí en el campamento el tiempo que necesiten, si así lo desea. Podemos arreglárnoslas de modo que quepamos todos ¿Verdad Master Key?" giró la cabeza al pequeño Ingeniero.

Key asintió "Puedo acomodar las literas en las barracas y hacer junto a mi equipo más para el resto del escuadrón. Hay suficiente espacio. Estarán un poco apretados, pero es mejor que nada"

Rainbow Dash asintió y se volteó de nuevo a Soarin. Una sonrisa agradecida se formaba lentamente en el rostro del corcel.

"No se preocupe…" Soarin la miró de nuevo "Usted y su escuadrón son fuertes, son un equipo, una familia… Podrán sobrellevar esto…"

Soarin notó que aún no había alejado su casco de su hombro y sonrió un poco más.

"Gracias…"

Lastimosamente, Dash alejó su casco "Es mi deber"

* * *

"Si es necesario, iré con ustedes"

"¿En serio?" preguntaron dos yeguas al unísono.

"Si es lo que se necesita para salvar a Equestria de esta época tan dura que está pasando, eso haré"

"Bueno" dijo Applejack y sacó un papel de la alforja que llevaba ella "Eso hace tres de seis…"

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Twilight.

"Es una lista con los nombres de las ponies que debemos encontrar" le respondió Applejack.

"Déjame ver…" Rarity tomó el papel de los cascos de Applejack con su magia y leyó los nombres escritos en el.

-Pinkie

-Rarity

-Fluttershy

-Rainbow Dash

"Espera…" Rarity volvió a leer uno de los nombres "¿Fluttershy? La conozco, ayuda en la parte de recolección de lana para hacer los uniformes. Es muy tímida, pero también muy amable. Fue la primera amiga que hice cuando llegué aquí"

"¿En serio? ¿Conoces a una de estas ponies?" le preguntó emocionada Applejack. Twilight parecía aliviada. Rarity asintió "Sí, y sé dónde encontrarla, vamos…"

La yegua terrestre y la unicornio lavanda se levantaron y siguieron a Rarity en la dirección en la que iba.

"Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que creí…" pensó en voz alta Twilight. Applejack sonrió "Créeme, yo tampoco creí que nos iría tan bien…"

* * *

"¿¡QUÉ?!"

"¿¡Qué atacaron nuestra base?!"

"¡Oh, dulce Celestia, No!"

"¿Están todos bien?"

"¿Hubo caídos? Por favor diga que no, Capitán"

Alaridos similares de parte del Escuadrón 6.B siguieron uno tras otro cuando Soarin terminó de leerles la carta y anunciarles lo sucedido. Era la hora de la cena y Soarin había pedido silencio en el comedor para anunciar lo sucedido.

"¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¿A dónde iremos?" un corcel preguntó.

Soarin pidió silencio. Cuando todos callaron, se dispuso a hablar "Por el momento, la Capitana Rainbow Dash ha accedido a alojarnos en su campamento. No tengo claro aún si vamos a ser asignados a un nuevo territorio o si vamos a ser separados y enviados a diferentes escuadrones…" esta parte causó murmullos entre los oyentes. Para él tampoco era fácil separarse de todos los soldados que ahora consideraba familia "Pero pase lo que pase, podremos sobrellevarlo…" miró de reojo a Dash que estaba de pie no muy lejos de él mirándolo. Sintió una nueva confianza formarse dentro de él "… Porque somos fuertes, porque somos un equipo. Porque somos una familia…"

Todo el escuadrón 6.B pareció animarse ante las palabras de su Capitán. Soarin sonrió al ver que logró levantarles un poco el ánimo "Por ahora, agradezcamos la hospitalidad del Escuadrón 14.C y de su Capitana por permitirnos alojarnos aquí con ellos más tiempo de lo planeado. Fuimos enviados a ayudarles, pero ellos fueron los que terminaron ayudándonos a nosotros. Nuestros mayores agradecimientos…"

Todo el escuadrón de Soarin (incluido él) rompió en aplauso y vitoreo hacia el escuadrón de Dash. Los ojos de Soarin estaban clavados en Dash que había desviado la mirada para ver a su escuadrón.

Todo estaría bien…

Porque, aunque no lo supieran aun, este lugar era su hogar…

Su nuevo y cálido hogar…

* * *

"¡Fluttershy, Querida! ¿Estás por aquí?"

Una pegaso de cuero amarillo pálido y melena rosa asomó tímidamente la cabeza alrededor de una oveja. Estaban en la sección de esquilar ovejas, donde sacaban el material para obtener la tela para los uniformes.

"Hola, Rarity…" respondió la pegaso tímidamente "… Y… Amigas de Rarity…"

"Applejack" se presentó Applejack.

"Twilight Sparkle" se presentó Twilight.

"Un bueno, eso ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?" Fluttershy se acercó a ellas lentamente. Applejack le relató todo lo ocurrido y le solicito su ayuda.

"Pero, yo no soy nadie especial. No les sería de ninguna ayuda…" Fluttershy se encogió un poco.

"Querida, Applejack no hubiera venido hasta aquí si no supiera lo que hace. Ten fe"

Flutttershy respiró profundamente "Tengo fe. Y si esto ayuda a Equestria, entonces lo haré"

"Genial…" Applejack miró de nuevo su papel "Eso nos hace cuatro de seis…"

"¿Quiénes faltan?" preguntó Twilight.

"Em, una tal Pinkie y Rainbow Dash"

"Espera…" todas voltearon a Fluttershy "¿Dijiste Rainbow Dash?"

"Eh, sí ¿La conoces?" preguntó esperanzada Applejack. Fluttershy asintió.

"Es una vieja amiga mía, de la infancia. Hemos sido mejores amigas desde que tenemos memoria"

"¿Y dónde está ella? ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?" preguntó Rarity. Fluttershy volvió a asentir "Es la Capitana de un escuadrón cerca de Neighagra Falls"

"¿Un escuadrón? ¿Cómo vamos a ir allí?" se preguntó Rarity.

"Fácil…" dijo Applejack, el resto se volteó a verla "Tomaremos el tren que nos deje lo más cerca posible, el resto del trayecto lo tendremos que caminar…"

"Si no hay de otra…" accedió Twilight, arreglándose el despeinado chongo en su cabeza "¿Salimos cuándo?"

Applejack se volteó a Rarity y Fluttershy "¿Cuándo creen que puedan venir con nosotras?"

Rarity lo pensó un segundo "Pues, debo anunciarle mi retiro temporal a Prim Hemline. Pero no me dejará ir a menos que haya avanzado con mi trabajo. Eso me tomará un par de días…"

"Lo mismo…" dijo Fluttershy "Debo anunciarle de mi retiro a Tree Hugger y debo dejar un poco de mi trabajo adelantado. Tal vez me tome dos o tres días…"

"Bueno…" Applejack miró a Twilight "Parece que nos quedaremos aquí más de lo esperado…" miró a Rarity "¿Saben de algún hotel donde-?"

"¿Hotel? No querida, se quedan con nosotras. Fluttershy y yo somos compañeras de piso y tenemos suficiente espacio…" se volteó a la pegaso "No te molesta ¿Verdad?"

"Para nada…" respondió ella. Applejack intentó negarse "No, no es necesario. Podemos pagar unas noches un hotel, tenemos suficientes-"

" _Chis, chis_. Está decidido. Será divertido, como una pijamada muy larga" Rarity parecía alegre de hospedarlas. Aplejack sonrió, pues sabía que Rarity era muy generosa y hospitalaria "Esta bien…" accedió al fin y miró a Twilight "¿Qué dices?"

"Creo que no tengo opción"

"¡Sííí! Será divertido…" Rarity parecía una potranca pequeña.

"Yay…" celebró silenciosamente Fluttershy.

Tal vez esto no terminaría tan mal para ninguna de las cuatro…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Acabo de notar que casi todas mis notas de autora empiezan con un "¡Nuevo Capítulo!" o un mensaje parecido. Así que esta vez no...

Como sea, pude terminar esto a tiempo y publicarlo. Me duelen los nudillos, eh estado escribiendo toda la semana...

Dash, parece que no estaban completamente solos esas noches que Soarin y tú se encontraron. Mala suerte...

¿Cuál fue tu reacción al leer la carta de Celestia a Soarin? Podría jurar que alguno gritó un ¿¡QUÉ!?

Debo decir que, si alguno notó la referencia:

 _"Sí, seguro. También escuché que los pegasos pueden usar magia, los ponies terrestres pueden volar y los unicornios son conocidos por su fuerza física. Escúpelo…"_

...En ese comentario de Pinkie, lo amaré por siempre. Pista: Es de un Fic que está en ingles y NO está en esta página (hasta donde se, pero el original está en otra página).

Parece que en el escuadrón 6.B tendrá visitas pronto...

Sin más que agregar, hasta la próxima.

-Midday Giggle


	16. Dos Estrellas Fugaces

**CAP. 16.- DOS ESTRELLAS FUGACES**

 _"La vida es como una ruleta. A veces el resultado puede no ser el que esperas ni tampoco uno muy agradable. Pero si sigues intentando y no te rindes, en algún punto, te va a recompensar…"_

Soarin suspiró. Sí, una ruleta total.

Primero, es enviado junto a los mejores de su escuadrón a ayudar a un escuadrón aparentemente "indefenso" solo por estar bajo el constante ataque de un enemigo misterioso, para descubrir que todos están mejor entrenados de lo que pensó. Luego, los ataca aquel enemigo misterioso y sádico que deja a una gran cantidad de soldados en la enfermería. Después, se enamora de una yegua que ha visto sonreír una sola vez en el tiempo que ha estado allí pero aun así no puede negar que siente algo por ella ¡Oh claro! Y no cualquier yegua ¡La mismísima CAPITANA del escuadrón! Como si no fuera suficiente, atacan el campamento de su escuadrón y ahora todos deben ser trasladados al campamento en el que estaban.

¡Y PARA COLMO ES LA SEXTA NOCHE SEGUIDA QUE NO PUEDE PEGAR OJO!

Soarin gritó de frustración ¡¿POR QUÉ TODO DEBÍA SER TAN COMPLICADO PARA ÉL?!

¡¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO PARA MERECERLO?!

Soarin se sentó en el borde de su cama ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Inconscientemente, abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó una cajita de madera que había traído consigo. Era pequeña, pero su contenido era valioso.

La abrió y tomó lo primero que lo recibió: Una foto. Era una foto de su tiempo en los Wonderbolts. Se la habían sacado unos días antes de irse a servir a los escuadrones como Capitanes.

En todo el centro estaban él, Spitfire y Fleetfoot, el escuadrón número uno. A su derecha estaba el escuadrón número dos: Silver Lining (El más veterano de todos y el capitán de dicho escuadrón), Wave Chill y High Winds. A la izquierda del #1 estaba el número tres: Fire Streak (el capitán), su gemelo Lightning Streak y Misty Fly. Volando sobre el escuadrón #1 estaba el escuadrón número 4: Surprise (capitana), Blaze (medio hermana de Spitfire), Wind Waker y Sun Chaser.

Esos eran los escuadrones principales. El resto de miembros eran cadetes.

Soarin dejó esta foto a un lado y sacó la siguiente. Se rio.

En esta foto estaban Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Misty Fly y Surprise riéndose de él. Le habían jugado una broma. Habían puesto un Pie en una mesa y cuando él se acercó pisó un botón que activó un resorte bajo el Pie y este estrelló contra su rostro. En la foto él tenía la cara cubierta del postre y una expresión confundida mientras las yeguas se reían como locas y rodaban en el piso sujetándose los costados. La foto la había tomado Lightning Streak, que también reía. Cuando se dieron cuenta todos (menos Silver Lining, Wave Chill y Fire Streak) se pusieron a reír. Pocos segundos después se unió Soarin. Pasaron un buen rato esa vez.

En la siguiente foto era la venganza de Soarin. Las cuatro yeguas que le jugaron la broma miraban horrorizadas sus melenas, que ya no era de su usual color. Habían salido disparadas de las duchas tras notar lo que había pasado y en la foto estaban paradas en medio del cuarto de casilleros. Soarin había cambiado el contenido del _shampoo_ de estas (con la ayuda de Lightning Streak) por tinte para el cabello verde. Ambos, acompañados de todos los corceles de los 'Bolts, reían mientras intercambiaban choques de cascos. Silver, Fire y Wave de nuevo era los únicos que no reían, pero los dos últimos se las estaban aguantando. Resulta que a Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Surprise y sobre todo a Misty Fly no les gusta para nada el verde en su melena. Blaze y High Winds también reían en el piso, agarrándose los costados. Sun Chaser había tomado la foto, pero también disfrutaba de la broma.

Los días en los Wonderbolts estaban llenos de bromas y risas, pero al final, ninguno guardaba rencor.

Habían más fotos de bromas (una de ellas involucraba mucho _kétchup_ sobre Silver Lining y a este mirando a los más jóvenes con una ceja arqueada) que se hacían entre sí. Era el pan de cada día en el Cuartel General. Pero al final del día no había rencores. No había razón. Eran bromas inofensivas para mantenerse entretenidos en su tiempo libre.

Tras esas fotos había una de la despedida. Cuando todos iban a ser enviados a liderar escuadrones. Estaban en la estación de trenes. Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pues sabían que podría ser la última vez que se vieran. Intercambiaban abrazos, palabras de ánimo y unos cuantos sollozos. Era un recuerdo triste, pero valioso.

Después de esta venía una foto de él con el escuadrón 6.B. Todo. Todos los escuadrones tenían una semejante y se la actualizaba cada seis meses. En el centro estaba Soarin y a su alrededor estaban sus amigos.

Antes de que pudiera seguir viendo fotos, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Capitán Skies? ¿Está despierto?"

Rainbow Dash.

Frenéticamente guardó las fotos en la caja y la guardó en su cajón. Se sentó en el centro de su cama y se puso las cobijas encima (porque no llevaba ni uniforme ni pijama). Lo hizo en cinco segundos.

"S-Sí. Puede pasar"

Dash abrió la puerta-cortina, entró y la cerró con su ala buena. Llevaba una taza en su casco que emanaba calor. La pegaso se acercó a la cama de Soarin.

"Supuse que no podría dormir, así que le traje un té de manzanilla. No ha tenido fácil pegar el ojo desde que llegó, por lo que veo"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Sus ojeras son lo suficientemente grandes para ser la cueva de una Osa menor"

Soarin giró los ojos. Genial.

"Gracias por el té" dijo "Es verdad, no eh tenido suerte conciliando el sueño esta semana"

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

Soarin la miró. Sus ojos tenían un brillo preocupado aunque su rostro mantenía la expresión usual. Necesitaba ejercitar esos músculos un poco más seguido.

"Ha sido una semana… Interesante…"

¿Cómo explicar que la principal razón de su insomnio era ella?

"¿Interesante?" preguntó Dash. Soarin ladeó la cabeza "Pues, sí. Ya sabe, con todo esto de Blackout. La verdad, nunca creí que este cambio de aires serían tan ajetreado"

"Es comprensible" Dash tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y dejó el té en la mesa de noche. Un agradable aroma emanaba de este "A muchos se les hace difícil acostumbrarse al enemigo 077. Creo que puede imaginarse como es el proceso de adaptación para los novatos"

"Me lo imagino…" Soarin se recostó en su cama y metió la cabeza entre sus almohadas "Eh estado aquí una semana y eh estado más confundido que en toda mi vida"

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a sus palabras. Dash se volteó a verlo "¿Le digo algo que mi mentor me dijo una vez?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Dash apartó la mirada de Soarin, como si eso trajera los recuerdos a ella "Recuerdo que, poco después de que la guerra empezara, me sentía un poco confundida por lo mucho que las cosas podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Pasaba horas mirando el techo preguntándome que le había pasado a mi vida…"

 **Flashback**

 _Rainbow Dash estaba recostada en la cama de debajo de la litera que compartía con Raindrops. Miraba al techo y pensaba profundamente._

 _"¿Qué demonios le pasó a Equestria? ¿Por qué todo ha cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?"_

 _Esas únicas preguntas eran lo que daba vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza._

 _"¿Rainbow Dash?"_

 _Dash se volteó a la yegua de melena rosa asomando su cabeza por la entrada de las barracas._

 _"¿Sí?"_

 _"Te busca el Capitán" le respondió la yegua._

 _"Ya voy Pinkie, gracias"_

 _Pinkie asintió y se retiró, rompiendo en galope hacia sus tres hermanas. Dash suspiró y se levantó de su cama. Se acomodó el uniforme y salió de las barracas. Aún tenía la cabeza en las nubes, por lo que no pudo evitar chocarse con algunos ponies._

 _Cuando llegó a la tienda del Capitán llamó y tras recibir la orden de entrar, lo hizo. Sin embargo, no prestó atención hacia donde iba y chocó directamente contra el pecho del Capitán._

 _"Con cuidado, Estrella ¿Soñando despierta?"_

 _Dash sacudió su cabeza "Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída"_

 _"¿Por?"_

 _"Cosas" respondió simplemente Dash. El corcel arqueó una ceja "¿Cosas? Cosas mis pezuñas, quiero una razón"_

 _Dash suspiró y tomó asiento, pues sabía que no pararía hasta que le contara "¿No te parece extraño cómo todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana? Ah pasado solo un mes desde que esta estúpida guerra empezó y aun así no logro acostumbrarme a esta nueva situación. Digo, tú estás acostumbrado porque eras un Guardia Real antes de que esto empezara, pero, quiero decir… Todo es tan… Complicado"_

 _"Te entiendo, Dash. Esta situación puede ser muy confusa para ti, una jovencita que nunca ha pasado por situaciones como esta, es comprensible que estés muy atareada con todo a lo que te debes acostumbrar. Pero así es la vida, como una ruleta. A veces lo que te toca es algo bueno. A veces es peor que tus pesadillas. Pero debes aprender a vivir con ello. Todos pasamos por situaciones que no son de nuestro agrado, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello ¿Porque si no qué? ¿Te pasaras la vida quejándote de lo que te tocó solo porque no te gusta? No, Estrella. Debes aprender a vivir con lo que tienes. Si no te gusta, pues aprende a cambiarlo. No dejes que las circunstancias te cambien, tú cambia a las circunstancias. Moldéalas como plastilina para que no te hieran ni hieran a quienes quieres. Porque hasta en la noche más oscura…"_

 _"… las estrellas brillan en el cielo" terminó Dash con una sonrisa._

 _"Exacto, mi Estrella"_

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Aprendí que, aunque las cosas se vean mal, siempre hay un lado positivo. Que si aprendes a cambiarlas para tu beneficio y, sobre todo, el de otros, todo se volverá menos sombrío…"

Dash miró la salida de la tienda "…Creo que debería irme. Tómese el té, necesita descansar. No es sano que no duerma bien tanto tiempo seguido"

Sin esperar a que Soarin respondiera se alejó en dirección a la puerta-cortina y salió de la tienda, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Una vez fuera, y segura de que nadie la veía, miró al cielo. Era una noche muy oscura y el cielo estaba nublado. Dash frunció el ceño y se encaminó a su tienda.

Un viento helado le llegó a los huesos.

Tembló.

Solo por si acaso, alzó su vista. Un par de nubes se separaban.

Pero no había estrella. Justo cuando iba a bajar la vista, dos destellos plateados salieron disparados de la nada y cayeron. Estrellas fugaces.

Dash observó ambas estrellas caer al mismo tiempo, una a lado de la otra, hasta que desaparecieron.

Bajó la mirada y siguió su camino, mientras recuerdos venían a su mente.

 _"¡Mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Y otra!"_

 _"Mi abuelo me solía decir que cuando eres el primero en ver dos estrellas fugaces cayendo al mismo tiempo, significaba que alguien especial pensaba en ti"_

 _"¿Especial cómo?"_

 _"Como alguien que te admira, a quien le importas o tal vez alguien que te ama. Las estrellas fueron misterios por muchos siglos, pero poco a poco se dejaron ver más y más seguido hasta que empezaron a salir cada noche. Nuestra familia creía que las estrellas fugaces representaban a los ponies que las veían, representaban sus sueños y esperanzas y quienes eran, y si dos estrellas fugaces caían al mismo tiempo significaba que alguien más pensaba en ti, y su estrella te estaba persiguiendo hasta poder alcanzarte"_

 _"Es una buena teoría… ¿Pero quién puede estar pensando en mí ahora? Yo vi la estrella antes que tú"_

 _"Eso no es algo que yo te pueda responder, algún día lo averiguaras tú sola, mi Estrella…"_

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Bueno, Capítulo nuevo y temprano, jeje. No pude esperar más. Esta historia me está ocupando 200 paginas en Word (Tengo toda la historia en un solo documento) y yo estaba tipo ¿¡Khe?!. Pero eso no importa.

Disfruté mucho este capítulo y ¿Debo mencionar que Dash le estaba relatando el Flashback a Soarin? Creo que era obvio pero...

Ñah, qué importa. Es corto, lo sé, pero esto salió así que... Solo quería hacer el capítulo sobre esto...

Me estoy hiendo por las ramas (la verdad ni siquiera sé si alguien lee las notas de autor pero ya qué). Espero que te haya gustado, deja un review, si quieres. ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	17. Secretos difíciles de guardar

**CAP. 17.- SECRETOS DIFICILES DE GUARDAR**

"¡Cuidado con esas literas! ¡Esas están muy juntas! ¿Dónde dejaron la estantería?"

"Está por allí"

"Bien-" **CRASH** "¡Trixie!"

"¡Lo siento!"

Las barracas eran un completo caos. Las barracas masculinas al menos. El escuadrón 6.B no cuenta con ninguna yegua entre sus filas. Solo enfermeras y cocineras.

"¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!"

"¡Eso hago! Una de estas estúpidas literas se zafó de su base. Lo arreglaré ahora mismo"

"Por favor, arréglalo y no lo arruines más"

Sin duda después de esto, Key necesitaría vacaciones. O tal vez un masaje. El equipo del taller trabajaba todo el día solo para tener lista las barracas para cuando llegara el resto del escuadrón 6.B. No lo hacía fácil el hecho de que esta era la tercera vez que Trixie rompía algo.

Key suspiró "En verdad, voy a reconsiderar haberla dejado entrar a mi taller"

Tampoco era muy buena en el campo de batalla que digamos. Tal vez el servicio de correspondencia la quiera. Nah, leería las cartas solo para mantenerse entretenida. No era buena para la costura y las ovejas… Bueno, la última vez que estuvo cerca de una, le contaron que la oveja la pateó.

Y estaba claro que no era buena con los niños…

Era el día siguiente a la llegada de la carta sobre el ataque al campamento del escuadrón 6.B (O sea lunes) y ya habían empezado con las modificaciones de las barracas. Soarin y Dash habían escrito cartas a Celestia el día anterior casi de inmediato contándole su decisión y las habían enviado a través de un hechizo que realizaron un grupo de unicornios (así la carta llegaba al instante).

Key le indicó a su equipo qué hacer mientras otro grupo sacaba del almacén más literas y si hacían falta más, pues construirían unas cuantas más. La cuestión era que, no importa lo que costara, el escuadrón 6.B tendría un lugar donde quedarse.

"Muy bien equipo, estas literas deben ir acá y aquellas allá. Cinco minutos antes del descanso" dijo Key. Su equipo (y algunos unicornios más que se habían ofrecido a ayudar) asintió y siguió trabajando mientras Key gritaba órdenes.

"Master Key"

"¡Tengan cuidado con las pertenecías de los otros! No queremos problemas con nadie"

"Master Key"

"¡Trixie! ¿Ya reparaste esa-?"

"¡MASTER KEY!"

El pequeño ingeniero rebotó del susto y se volteó a mirar a quien lo llamaba. Pues, esperaba que fuera Dash, pero era Soarin. Se veía fatal.

"Eh, creo que deberías ir a ver a Firefly" le recomendó. Soarin giró los ojos.

"Sí, sí, ya sé que mis ojeras pueden cargar patatas, sandías, calabazas, ser los aposentos de una Osa Menor…"

"Pueden cargar con el ejercito de Rey Sombra completo" dijo alguien al fondo. Soarin no pudo reconocer la voz.

" _Sí_ , y muchas otras cosas más. Pero no puedo controlar mi insomnio. Como sea, no vine a eso ¿Has visto a Rainbow Dash?"

Key ladeó la cabeza "¿Rainbow Dash? No ha salido de su tienda en todo el día. Ni siquiera fue a desayunar. Pinkie y Maud fueron a verla pero no me dijeron mucho, solo que estaba ocupada y por el momento no estaba para nadie"

"¿Ocupada? ¿Con qué?" Key se encogió de hombros "No me dijeron, pero si quieres saber puedes ir a preguntarles tú mismo"

Soarin pensó en ello un momento. Se quedó un rato para ayudar un poco, porque después de todo era su escuadrón el que se beneficiaría de ello. Después de despedirse de Key y del resto de los que estaban allí salió a buscar a las Pie.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Pinkie, pero cuando se le iba a acercar se dio cuenta que quien la acompañaba no era Maud… Era Chesse Sandwich.

La yegua rosa se sonrojaba un poco mientras reía discretamente. Chesse sonreía y también se sonrojaba. Estaba claro que se la estaban pasando bien y Soarin no quería interrumpirlos. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar a Maud. Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro. Estaba feliz por su amigo, había encontrado a alguien especial para él (aunque seguro ninguno lo admitiría pronto).

Buscó por un largo rato a Maud, pero fue considerablemente difícil encontrarla. Como Dash no había llamado a sus soldados a entrenar, la gran mayoría se había ido a entrenar por su parte. Seguro Maud había decidido hacerlo también.

Siguió caminando, solo para probar suerte. Tal vez ya la había visto y no se había percatado. Miraba a sus alrededores en busca de la yegua pero no la encontraba.

En algún punto, pasó frente a la tienda de Dash. Los alrededores de esta estaban vacíos salvo por unos cuantos soldados aquí y allá.

No sabía si se podía calificar como preocupación o curiosidad, pero una cosa estaba segura: Necesitaba saber porque ella no había salido de allí en todo el día.

Lentamente se acercó a la tienda de Dash y aclaró su garganta.

"¿Capitana Dash?"

Silencio.

"¿Capitana Dash?"

Silencio.

 _"¿Qué demonios?" pensó Soarin._

¿Por qué no respondía?

Aunque con dudas, Soarin levantó su casco y abrió la puerta-cortina.

La tienda de Dash estaba a oscuras, pues las luces estaban apagadas e incluso la 'ventana' sobre la cama de Dash estaba cerrada. La única luz provenía de la puerta ahora abierta. Su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles de los que Soarin no tenía conocimiento. Entró y cerró la cortina tras él, entonces se percató de algo. La razón por la que ella no respondía.

Soarin giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la cama. Allí estaba. Acostada en su cama, con su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Estaba dormida.

Su melena estada siendo aplastada por su rostro. Estaba acostada sobre su costado izquierdo en el lado derecho de la cama (que era para dos). Su ala enyesada estaba recostada en la cama y la otra estaba pegada a su costado. Solo era visible la parte derecha de su rostro. Sus ojos magenta estaban cerrados y su respiración hacia que su costado subiera y bajara rítmicamente. Soarin se acercó lentamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Uno de los cascos de la yegua estaba bajo la almohada en la que recostaba su cabeza y el otro estaba sobre esta. Soarin se acercó hasta que estuvo parado junto a la cama. Ella emitía un suave ronquido, tan suave que era tierno. Se quedó observándola.

Se veía tan tranquila.

Tan inocente.

Tan indefensa.

Delicadamente, retiró un mechón de su melena multicolor que había caído sobre su ojo. Se movió ligeramente y Soarin se alarmó, pero ella no despertó.

Aliviado, suspiró despacio y la siguió observando. Su expresión era pacífica y solo entonces notó detalles de ella que no había notado antes.

Sus pestañas eran más largas de lo que pensó y crecían en forma recta, lo cual le daban un efecto especial a sus ojos

Sus ojos eran grandes, pero no exageradamente. Eran hermosos.

Su hocico estaba perfectamente definido y su rostro tenía las facciones perfectas.

Tenía un pequeño rasguño en su cuello, seguro obtenido en la última batalla contra Blackout.

Su pelaje era suave como la de un bebé igual que su melena (había palpado ambas al retirar el mechón de su ojo).

Y, recostada en su cama, se dio cuenta de que su figura era pequeña en comparación a él. O tal vez él era demasiado alto. Podían ser ambas.

Se quedó mirándola un rato y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Se veía tan adorable. Daban ganas de abrazarla, de acariciarla, de…

Besarla…

 _"Ni siquiera lo pienses Soarin, tú no tienes la suerte de Chesse" pensó_.

Se levantó y se encaminó a la salida, lo más suavemente posible para no turbar su sueño.

Al estar frente a la puerta, volteó a ver a la yegua una última vez y sonrió. Nada es imposible, pero hay que ser realistas. Ella lo había dicho esa noche que la espió con su madre: No había tiempo para el amor en su vida. Según ella, pero era un razonamiento tonto.

Para eso siempre hay un lugar.

Abrió la puerta y casi al instante alguien chocó contra su pecho.

"¡Uff!" una voz femenina se quejó.

Soarin miró hacia abajo (debido a su altura) y se topó con alguien con quien seguro no debía.

Firefly.

Firefly lo había atrapado saliendo de la tienda de Dash.

Y no solo ella. Pinkie y Maud estaban tras la enfermera.

Soarin sintió toda la sangre correr a su rostro y se puso tan rojo que seguro podían bien confundirlo con una manzana.

"¿Capitán Skies?" preguntaron las tres yeguas al mismo tiempo. Soarin se puso más rojo aún (si es que eso era posible).

"Eh…"

"¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó Maud.

"Y-Y-Yo…"miró tras él hacia la cama en la que Dash dormía ajena a lo que pasaba en su puerta. Se volteó a las yeguas "Y-Y-Y-Yo…"

"¿Estaba con mi hija?" preguntó Firefly. Parecía confundida.

"Y-Y-Yo…" Soarin empezó a sudar nerviosamente. Pinkie miró entre Soarin y el interior de la tienda una y otra vez. Luego miró a su hermana que también la miró y luego a Soarin "¿Queremos saber qué estaban haciendo allí dentro?"

 ** _"_** ** _¡¿QUÉ?!"_** reaccionó Soarin pero se cubrió el hocico instantáneamente alarmado y asustado por despertar a Dash. Pero aun así… ¡¿Qué estaba intentando decir?!

Maud golpeó a su hermana en la parte trasera de la cabeza y la miró duramente al igual que Firefly "¿Qué estas implicando, señorita?" le dijo Maud.

"Yo decía…"

"Pues no digas entonces" la reprendió Firefly "Mira, avergonzaste al Capitán. No impliques esas cosas, jovencita"

Pinkie agachó la cabeza "Sí, Firefly"

Firefly asintió y se giró a Soarin, que seguía rojo cual tomate. Miró tras él a Dash, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama y luego al corcel con la cara roja. Firefly entrecerró los ojos "No lo entiendo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí si ella está dormida?"

"Y-Yo…" Soarin no sabía que decir "Yo… No hice nada, lo juro. Es solo que…" paseó su mirada por las tres yeguas mientras su cara iba recuperando su color _muy_ lentamente "Estaba preocupado por ella, Key me dijo que no había salido de su tienda en todo el día y quise preguntarle a una de ustedes…" señaló con su casco a Maud y Pinkie "Pero no encontré a Maud y Pinkamena estaba ocupada…" Un ligero sonrojo se plantó en las mejillas de Pinkie "Así que vine a ver si pasaba algo, pero al ver que Rainbow Dash no respondía entré y, bueno…" se sonrojó un poco y apartó su vista "Tal vez me quedé viéndola un rato…"

Silencio. Soarin no se atrevía a verlas al rostro.

"¿Y por qué...? No, sabe qué, no es de mi incumbencia. Como sea, no se preocupe más. Dash solo tiene un dolor de cabeza ocasionado por el estrés. Estará bien, solo necesita descansar por hoy"

Soarin miró a Firefly (que era quien había hablado) y suspiró aliviado "Qué bueno… Si me disculpan…" se levantó, las rodeó a las tres y se alejó. Se había salvado de esta pero…

¿Cuánto tiempo podría ocultarlo del resto de ponies?

* * *

Las tres yeguas miraron al corcel irse y una vez que este estuvo fuera de su alcance auditivo, Pinkie habló.

"¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"Mhmm" le contestaron las otras dos.

"Está tan enamorado…" dijo Maud.

Firefly se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Wuuuuu! Me alcanzó el tiempo para publicar esto ...

Eh tenido un bloqueo creativo TENAZ y no he podido avanzar mucho con los otros capítulos ¡Qué bueno que este ya estaba listo!

En cuanto al Capitulo, no hay mucho que agregar. Pero si te estas perdiendo con los días ¡Tranquilo! me tomé un tiempo para organizar un poco la linea de tiempo. Quedó así:

-Martes: Llegada del escuadrón 6.B al campamento (Capitulo 1)

-Miércoles: Ataque de Blackout y eventos posteriores (Capítulos del 2 al 6)

-Jueves: Entierro de los soldados caídos, primera aparición de Master Key y eventos posteriores(Capítulos del 7 al 10)

-Viernes: Primer entrenamiento de ambos escuadrones juntos y eventos posteriores (Capítulos 11 al 13)

-Sábado: Entrega del regalo para Soarin-el cinturón de batalla- por parte de Dash (Capítulo 14)

-Domingo: Llegada de la carta sobre el ataque al campamento del escuadrón 6.B y eventos posteriores (Capítulos 15 y 16)

Lo cual quiere decir que este capítulo se desarrolla el Lunes.

También quería responder a dos reviews que se publicaron esta semana en el capitulo anterior y que no pude responder entonces:

Old Grimie:

¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando el Fic! Sé, por tu review, que estas leyendo esto, ¡Gracias y Besos!

TyMcBourne:

¡Gracias! El SoarinDash es mi shipeo favorito, así que he leído mucho sobre ellos. No llevo mucho tiempo en Fanfiction, pero escribo mucho en mi tiempo libre (incluso antes de entrar a Fanfiction) ¡Gracias de nuevo y Besos!

En cuanto al Capítulo, no hay mucho que agregar, como ya dije. Es muy corto en realidad ¿Pero van a negar que fue tierno? Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto...

¡Oh oh, Soarin! ¡Te cacharon!

Sin nada más que decir, deja un review si te gustó, un fav o follow si quieres saber cuando publico. Se te agradece mucho.

¡Adiós!

-Midday Giggle (P.D: Me voy más que feliz con como todo está resultando)


	18. Momentos incómodos

**CAP. 18.- MOMENTOS** **INCÓMODOS**

"Entonces estos son los campos de entrenamiento general y estos los de entrenamiento personal"

"Mhmm"

"Pues saber eso hubiera sido útil hace unos días. Mi escuadrón se ha estado apilando en el campo norte por este tiempo. No sabía que tenían campos para entrenamiento personal designados"

"Debí habérselo dicho en cuanto llegó aquí, pero supongo que se me pasó. Mi error"

Dash tomó el mapa, lo enrolló y puso de nuevo en su lugar junto a otros pergaminos en su estantería.

"¿Y cuantos campos de entrenamiento personal hay?" preguntó Soarin.

"Treinta y siete. Pero supongo que con todo su escuadrón quedándose aquí más tiempo del programado habrá que despejar un poco más de espacio. Le diré a Master Key que lo haga"

"Disculpe mucho si nos estamos volviendo una carga. Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa con lo que le pueda ayudar, cuente con ello" Según sus cálculos, esta era la doceava vez que consideraba que estaban siendo una carga para el escuadrón de Dash y que se disculpaba por ello. Dash puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de la carta sobre el ataque a la base de Soarin y Dash ya se había recuperado por el dolor de cabeza del día anterior. No mencionó nada sobre haber estado en su habitación ¡Ni loco! Seguro le arrancaría la cola. Había llamado a los escuadrones a entrenar en la mañana y ya habían pasado unas horas después de la hora del almuerzo.

Dash le había mostrado los campos destinados al entrenamiento general (que eran cuatro, uno en cada punto cardinal) y los destinados al entrenamiento personal de cada uno de los soldados (que eran mucho más pequeños y repartidos alrededor de estos).

"No es una carga, Capitán. Para nada, lo hacemos con mucho gusto, es bueno tener nuevos rostros cerca. Estoy segura de que si la situación fuera inversa, usted haría lo mismo por nosotros"

Soarin sonrió "Por supuesto" _No me molestaría para nada tenerla cerca…_ agregó en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza. Cuidado Soarin.

CU-I-DA-DO con lo que piensas.

Dash asintió y se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio "¿Ha practicado?"

Soarin arqueó una ceja "¿Qué cosa?"

Dash aleteó su ala (la derecha) dos veces y levantó una ceja. Soarin lo captó unos segundos después.

"Ohh, eso. Pues sí, eh estado practicando. Prácticamente practico todo el día pero sigue siendo difícil…"

"¿Qué fue lo que le dije?"

"Sí, que me tomara mi tiempo y que no me presionara si no lo logró a la primera, pero no puedo mantenerme alerta al más mínimo sonido o movimiento o cambio en el viento. Es mucho más complicado de lo que creí"

"Nunca dije que sería sencillo…" le recordó Dash "Pero tal vez deba pedirle a alguien que le ayude a hacerlo por su cuenta. Alguien en quién confíe"

Soarin pensó. En quienes más confiaba era en sus amigos, pero estaba claro que por el hecho de que Dash no le había dicho a nadie sobre el 'truco' con sus alas no quería que nadie supiera, así que no había forma de pedirles ayuda a ellos sin tener que explicarles porque.

Soain miró a la yegua cian que leía algo en un papel (supuso que era una carta). Hizo a un lado su curiosidad y preguntó.

"¿Me ayudaría?"

Los ojos magenta de Dash, que antes se movían de un lado al otro mientras escaneaba el papel, que quedaron quietos un momento. Su cuerpo se congeló. Después de un momento de silencio incomodo levantó la cabeza "¿Por qué quiere que yo le ayude? ¿Por qué no uno de sus amigos?"

"No me malentienda. Confío en ellos más que en nadie. Pondría mi vida en sus cascos. Pero no sé si será correcto andar divulgando su 'secreto', si así se le puede decir"

Dash ladeó la cabeza a la derecha "¿Se refiere a que no quiere contarles como lo hago?"

"Si usted lo guardó para sí debe haber alguna buena razón"

Momento de silencio. Soarin esperó paciente su repuesta. Al fin, Dash suspiró "Gracias, en verdad lo aprecio. Sí, seguro. Puedo ayudarle"

"Genial"

Por fuera, Soarin se mantenía tranquilo. Por dentro, gritaba y bailaba de alegría al saber que había hecho algo bien y que pasaría más tiempo con ella.

 _"Soarin, contrólate. Solo te ayudará a mejorar una habilidad. No es la gran cosa. Ni que fueran a ir a una cita o algo así…"_ se dijo a sí mismo en la mente.

"¿Le parece si practicamos un poco ahora? No sé si tengo mucho tiempo más tarde"

"Seguro" accedió Soarin "No tengo nada que hacer"

"Bien" Dash se levantó de su silla al igual que Soarin y sacó de su cajón la venda para los ojos de la última vez "Primero veremos que tanto ha avanzado con la detección y luego veremos cómo le va con la batalla"

* * *

Soarin tenía sus sentidos alertas a cambios en el viento o sonidos repentinos.

Pudo sentir un cambio en el aire viniendo de su izquierda.

Paró el golpe que Dash había lanzado en su dirección.

"Bien hecho" le dijo la voz de la yegua.

Habían estado practicando una hora entera. Eran las 5:50 y había seguido sin parar. Ahora Dash estaba lanzando golpes a Soarin que él debía evadir o detener. Le había tomado un rato, pero iba mejorando con cada intento.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió a Dash abalanzarse hacia él y no pudo evadirla. Se paró en sus patas traseras para tratar de evitarla, pero ella lo agarró del torso, le golpeó las alas haciéndole perder el equilibrio y lo dejó caer mientras se separaba de él.

"¡Eso no es justo!" reclamó Soarin.

"Debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa"

Se aventó a él de nuevo y le puso las piernas alrededor del torso de nuevo. Soarin usó su ventaja: Alas. Se impulsó con ellas y se paró en sus dos patas traseras de nuevo. No podía ver nada, pues aun llevaba la venda en los ojos, pero seguro podía sentir a Dash presionando su torso. Trató de evitar ser llevado cuando ella se lanzó para atrás aun agarrada a él con las piernas, usó sus cascos delanteros como apoyo para no chocar contra el piso y luego se impulsó hacia atrás como dando una mortal pero con Soarin sujetado. Cuando este estaba elevado casi sobre ella lo aventó hacia atrás y lo soltó. Soarin cayó de espaldas y palpó a su alrededor.

Su casco tocó la base de la cama de Dash.

Dash ya estaba galopando hacia él y rápidamente se levantó. Podía escuchar sus cascos viniendo hacia él y ls vibración del suelo bajo él y se preparó. Cuando estuvo casi frente a él estiró los brazos y logró agarrarla por los hombros. La levantó y la aventó a la cama. Dash cayó de espaldas en el colchón y Soarin se apresuró a colocarse sobre ella y se quitó la venda de los ojos. Ahora la tenía inmovilizada contra el colchón y ambos respiraban aceleradamente.

Soarin sonrió maliciosamente "¿Regla número ocho del combate?"

Dash no podía usar sus alas para impulsarse, pero de alguna manera levantó a Soarin de ella, lo puso de espaldas junto a ella, se puso sobre él y puso sus cascos firmemente sobre sus hombros para evitar que se levantara.

"¿Regla número seis?"

Soarin rio. No se movieron por un momento mientras trataban de controlar su agitada respiración. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro.

 **SWISHHH**

La puerta-cortina se abrió de repente.

"¡Dash! Solo queríamos- _¡DULCE CELESTIA!_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Ambos giraron inmediatamente la cabeza hacia la puerta (ya que estaban de lado a esta) y se toparon con…

Las Pie.

Solo entonces Soarin se dio cuenta de que Dash estaba sentada sobre él…

Que estaba de espaldas…

En una cama…

Y que ambos tenían la reparación acelerada…

Entendió lo _sugestivo_ de su pose y se puso tan rojo que bien podía entrar a un concurso de frutas y participar como una **cereza**.

Maud movió sus ojos entre Dash y Soarin unas veces y levantó la ceja "¿Quiero saber?"

"¡N-NO ES LO QUE PARECE!" se defendió Soarin. Pinkie los miraba con expresión confundida. Dash se mantenía calmada.

"Bueno…" empezó Pinkie, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su hocico "Yo creo que debemos irnos…"

"Pinkamena" Pinkie miró a su Capitana que la veía con su misma expresión estoica "¿Qué necesita?"

"Pues…" miró a Soarin que seguía bajo Dash y más rojo que la sangre "Solo queríamos saber si vendrás a..." carraspeó " _Eso_ , esta noche…"

"¿Solo por eso el alboroto? Sí, sí iré…"

"Oh bueno…" Pinkie miró a su hermana que le devolvió la mirada "Entonces creo que nos iremos ahora, sigan con sus…"

"…Cosas" terminó Maud por Pinkie mientras ambas se retiraban. Una vez fuera, silencio siguió en el interior. Los pegasos pudieron escuchar la risa de las hermanas en el exterior de la tienda.

Dash se quitó de sobre Soarin y este se cubrió la cara con la sabana de Dash. Ella solo se quedó sentada junto al corcel que seguía recostado en la cama y se cubría el rostro con la cobija. Dash suspiró.

"Maldita sea…" murmuró entre dientes para sí misma "Lamento eso. Las Pie pueden ser un poco…" buscó la palabra adecuada "… _Bromistas_ de vez en cuando y suelen hacer _ese_ tipo de chistes a los ponies. Parece que aman verlos avergonzados…"

"Lo lograron conmigo. Era una situación _realmente_ incómoda…"

"Lo lamento…"

"No es su culpa, yo no debí aventarla a la cama en primer lugar. Yo lo lamento…"

Silencio incómodo para ambos siguió. Dash se levantó de su cama y Soarin sacó su cara (que todavía estaba un poco sonrojada) de debajo de la cobija y también se levantó.

No se dijeron nada más. Soarin se fue y salió de la tienda. Dash seguía parada junto a la cama y esperó hasta que Soarin salió. Cuando la cola azul marino oscuro del corcel desapareció por la puerta se quejó y se tiró boca abajo a la cama. Murmuró entre dientes cosas inentendibles.

Qué incómoda situación…

* * *

Soarin caminaba por el campamento pensando en lo incómodo que había sido lo que acaba de vivir.

Miró algunos soldados ir y venir, algunos ya se encaminaban al comedor a pesar de que faltaba un rato todavía para que fuera hora de la cena. Contempló si debería irse al comedor o buscar a sus amigos. Con un poco de suerte, ninguno se enteraría de lo que había pasado…

"¡Soarin!"

Hablando del Rey de Roma...

"Hola chicos…" Soarin volteó a ver a sus amigos.

Todos estaban, incluido Key, salvo… Chesse.

"¿Dónde está Chesse Sandwich?" preguntó.

Trent se rio "Hablando con su amor…" señaló con su cabeza un punto más allá. Soarin siguió la indicación de Trent y pudo ver a Chesse hablando con Pinkie. Decidió darle una vuelta humorística a la situación y giró los ojos cómicamente.

"Es increíble lo rápido que nos olvidó…" dijo en son de broma.

"Corcel enamorado, la gran desgracia de sus amigos…" se lamentó Caramel, también bromeando. Flash rio. Key sonrió. Trent sonrió maliciosamente.

"Apuesto a que otro de este grupo estará igual dentro de poco, eso si su dama se lo permite…"

Todos giraron a ver a Soarin. Ardió de vergüenza "¡Trenderhoof!"

Los demás estallaron en risa. Soarin infló sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ajeno a los cinco corceles, Dash pasó tras ellos. Paró en seco, los miró, levantó una ceja, giró los ojos y siguió su camino.

Cuando las carcajadas de los corceles se apagaron, Chesse se había separado de Pinkie y se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro y rebotando ligeramente mientras caminaba.

"Miren quién decidió acordarse de sus amigos" bromeó Flash. Chesse se sonrojó un poco.

"Venga ya, solo fueron unos minutos"

"Aja, y luego serán unas horas, unas tardes, unos días y en cuestión de dos o tres meses ya no nos necesitaras" Trent exagero un expresión dolida. Chesse giró los ojos.

"Ridículo… Como sea ¿De qué reían? ¿Me perdí de algo?"

"Solo digamos que no eres el único que se olvidara de sus amigos" espetó Caramel y miró a Soarin. Había soltado el aire de sus mejillas pero estas aún tenían un rastro de rosa. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Caramel. Miró al resto que sonreía maliciosamente y giró los ojos

"Idiotas" murmuró entre dientes.

"Eh… Soarin ¿Por qué tu uniforme está desabotonado?" preguntó de repente Key.

Soarin levantó una ceja "¿A qué te refieres?" Key señaló el pecho de Soarin y él miró.

De hecho, un botón que mantenía la parte del pecho cerrada por completo estaba abierto, permitiendo ver una parte de su pecho. Soarin estaba confundido ¿Cuándo-?

Espera…

Con Dash había estado practicando su reacción a los cambios en el viento. Cuando empezaron a batallar habían hecho algunos movimientos bruscos. Sumó dos más dos y…

Soarin se sonrojó "¿Ha estado así desde que llegué?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, me parece" mencionó Flash.

Oh, no.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Eso quiere decir que estaba así cuando…

Cuando las Pie entraron.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Caramel. Soarin sacudió la cabeza "S-Sí, solo… Necesito comer, tengo hambre" se abrochó el botón "Vamos, la cena debe de estar lista"

Sin esperar a sus amigos, se alejó en dirección al comedor.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí ¿Qué le pasaba?

* * *

"Entonces yo le dije '¿Acaso los cerdos vuelan?' y él dijo 'Pues existe la teoría de que hay una criatura llamada Pigasus en Splendor Woods' y yo le respondí 'Eso es un mito' y él me dijo '¿Quién sabe? Antes creían que Nightmare Moon era un mito' entonces yo dije 'Haber señor sabelotodo, ¿tienes pruebas de la existencia del Pigasus?' y él me dijo 'No, pero tengo una foto de Flash con disfraz de cerdo ¿Eso cuenta?'"

Maud rio "¿Por qué alguien llevaría un disfraz de cerdo?"

Pinkie se encogió de hombros "Dijo que había sido un reto o algo así"

Las hermanas miraron frente a ellas a Dash. Tomó una mordida de su brócoli y masticó. Ni siquiera las miraba. Había estado así desde que entró al comedor.

Pinkie y Maud se miraron entre sí y luego a Dash.

"Dash ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Maud.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Pasó algo?" preguntó Pinkie.

De nuevo, no hay respuesta.

"¿Es por lo de hoy temprano?" preguntó Maud.

Silencio. Dash levantó su tenedor y llevó el heno frito a su boca.

Pinkie suspiró "Mira, lo siento ¿Sí? No era mi intención molestarte, solo bromeaba"

Dash no respondió. Tomó otro brócoli y lo mordió.

Maud se masajeó entre los ojos, como hacia siempre cuando se impacientaba "¿Vas a quedarte callada toda la cena?"

Dahs levantó la cabeza "Disculpen ¿Me hablaban?"

Pinkie golpeó su frente con su casco y sacudió la cabeza "¿No estabas escuchando?"

"Estaba ocupada con mis pensamientos"

Maud soltó un quejido "Como sea ¿Aun iras a las barracas verdad?"

"Sí, yo cumplo con mi palabra"

"Bien, ahora ¿En qué pensabas?" le preguntó Pinkie metiendo a su boca uno de sus brócolis. Estaba a punto de hablar con la boca llena, pero Maud le lanzó una mirada penetrante y ella cerró la boca para masticar.

Dahs giró los ojos "Cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Maud.

"Cosas"

"¿Pensabas en Soarin?" preguntó Pinkie después de tragar. Dash le lanzó una mirada de '¿En serio?'

"¿Podrías parar con eso ya?" más que una pregunta, sonó a una orden. Pinkie rio.

"Tontita, sabes que no pararé, _Dashie_ "

Dash masticó el último de sus brócolis rápidamente, tomó su bandeja vacía y se fue.

Maud vio a Dash irse a la barra, entregar su bandeja, agradecerle a los chefs e irse del comedor. Se volteó a su hermana y la vio duramente.

"¿Era necesario?"

Pinkie masticaba un poco de su brócoli y tragó rápido "¡Hey! Tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano"

Maud giró los ojos "Solo no la atormentes con eso esta noche ¿Okey?"

Pinkie sonrió de lado "Sí, seguro…"

Maud masticó un pedazo de brócoli, tragó y miró a Pinkie "Lo harás de todos modos ¿Verdad?"

"Puedes apostarlo"

* * *

"Entonces ella me dijo '¿Acaso los cerdos vuelan?' y yo le dije 'Pues existe la teoría de que hay una criatura llamada Pigasus en Splendor Woods' y ella me respondió 'Eso es un mito' y yo le dije '¿Quién sabe? Antes creían que Nightmare Moon era un mito' entonces ella dijo 'Haber señor sabelotodo, ¿tienes pruebas de la existencia del Pigasus?' y yo le dije 'No, pero tengo una foto de Flash con disfraz de cerdo ¿Eso cuenta?' y ella se rio"

Flash miró al corcel castaño "¿En serio ibas a mostrarle esa foto?"

Chesse se encogió de hombros "Iba, pero llegó su hermana y dijo que tenía que irse"

Trent rió "Ese fue un reto divertido"

Flash entrecerró los ojos y miró a Trent "¡Volar por todo Canterlot con un disfraz de cerdo y ser el hazme reír de toda la secundaria con el apodo de 'Piglash' no es divertido!"

Caramel rió "¡Ninguna chica se te acercó por semanas! No querían ser vistas con Piglash"

Soarin y Caramel se conocían desde potros; conocieron a Flash, Chesse y Trent en la secundaria. Double se les unió cuando empezó la guerra.

Key hacia lo imposible por contener la risa. Soarin no reaccionaba para nada. En realidad, ni siquiera los miraba. Estaba concentrado en su porción de brócoli y heno frito.

Cuando el resto de los corceles notaron que su amigo no reaccionaba se miraron entre sí y trataron de captar su atención.

"¿Soarin? ¿Te sientes bien?" probó Caramel.

No hubo respuesta. Solo mordidas de brócoli y el crujido del heno al ser masticado.

"¿Sucede algo?" Trent probó después.

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

"¿Fue algo que dijimos?" preguntó Flash.

Nada. Otro momento de mordidas.

Key giró los ojos "Está profundo en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera nos está oyendo"

Soarin levantó la cabeza "Disculpen ¿Me hablaban?"

Key sonrió de lado "Se los dije"

Chesse miró al pequeño Ingeniero "¿Eso pasa seguido?"

"A algunos. A los Ingenieros mecánicos nos pasa bastante seguido. Te acostumbras con el tiempo, sobre todo si eres un adicto a tu trabajo"

Trent se volteó a Soarin "¿En qué piensas?"

Soarin miró su comida "En una broma pesada que me hicieron hace un rato. No vale la pena contarlo…"

 _"De todos modos no pienso hacerlo" terminó en su mente._

Los amigos de Soarin se dieron cuenta de que él no quería hablar de ello y no le preguntaron.

"¿Alguien sabe qué es eso que las yeguas están planeando para esta noche?"

Todos miraron a Caramel, que era quien había hablado. Trent levantó una ceja "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es que escuché a un grupo de yeguas decir que se divertirían mucho esta noche. Eh escuchado comentarios similares de otras por toda la base"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" todos alejaron su vista de Caramel y miraron a Soarin "Las Pie dijeron algo parecido esta tarde cuando… Fueron a…" ¿Era seguro decir eso? ¡Muy tarde…!

"¿Cuándo qué?" preguntó Flash. Soarin suspiró.

"Cuando fueron a la tienda de la Capitana Dash a preguntarle si iría"

Trent levantó una ceja "¿Estuviste en la tienda de la Capitana Dash? ¿Haciendo?"

"Me estaba mostrando unos mapas del territorio, campos de entrenamiento"

Key solo masticaba, pero tenía expresión de que sabía algo. Soarin notó esto "¿Sabes algo de eso, Key?"

Todos los ojos se voltearon a Key que se encogió. Miró al resto de corceles (más altos que él) y suspiró.

"Pues, sí, sé algo…" se acomodó en su silla "Cada mes, las yeguas del escuadrón tienen una reunión en las barracas. Todas, incluso las enfermeras van. Y si alguna no puede ir porque está de guardia en la enfermería o porque está herida o enferma, al día siguiente se le cuenta todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Es algo que mantienen en completo secreto, solo para ellas…"

"¿Incluso va la Capitana?" preguntó Flash. Key rio.

"Eso es lo irónico. Ella creó esos encuentros, junto a las Pie"

"¿Dash? ¿La Capitana más fría de Equestria? ¿Creó pijamadas colectivas? ¡Ha! Esa no me la creo ni yo" dijo en son de mofa Caramel. Key asintió.

"Eso si no la conoces el tiempo que yo. Ella no siempre fue así. Las crearon antes de que ella se volviera Capitana, cuando era solo una soldado más. Han mantenido esa costumbre desde entonces. Todos saben sobre las pijamadas, si así se les puede decir, pero solo las yeguas saben qué pasa allí. Saffron Masala también va y lleva todo tipo de postres y alimentos. Pony Joe hornea para ellas también. Pinkie me dijo que desde que Dash es Capitana no ha vuelto a sonreír en una de esas mini-fiestas, ni allí ni en ningún lado. De hecho, creo que no ha sonreído ni una sola vez desde entonces…"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro…" murmuró para sí Soarin. Nadie lo escuchó, por suerte. Key siguió hablando.

"Así que tratan de hacerla sonreír cada vez. No lo han conseguido, pero siguen tratando. En conclusión, esta noche habrá tanto ruido que nadie podrá dormir. Por eso todos los corceles preparamos tapones de oído"

"Genial…" se quejó Soarin, pues las barracas femeninas no estaban muy lejos de su tienda "Como si mi insomnio no fuera suficiente ya"

"Eso es evidente, tienes unas ojeras del tamaño de-"

"Sandias, calabazas, papayas, toronjas, naranjas, constelaciones… Sí, gracias Trent, me lo han dicho mucho"

Todos rieron. Key ladeo la cabeza "¿Aun no puedes dormir bien? ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Firefly tiene unas pastillas para el insomnio muy efectivas, me han servido mucho a mí"

A Soarin se le iluminó la cara "¿En serio?" Key asintió "Puedo pedírselas hoy si quieres"

"Me ayudaría mucho, gracias"

"Bueno…" dijo de pronto Flash "¿Qué haremos?"

"¿Qué haremos de qué?" preguntó Trent. Flash apoyó su codo en el hombro de este "¿Esperas que, sabiendo que podemos jugar una broma a un grupo enorme de yeguas, no haga nada? Imagina todas esas yeguas corriendo despavoridamente fuera de las barracas femeninas ¡Eso sería muy gracioso!"

"No lo sé… La Capitana estará allí" dudó Trent. Caramel sonrió de lado "¿Al menos saber qué tanto hacen allí dentro? ¿Escuchar así sea un poco de sus conversaciones? Vamos, nadie se dará cuenta"

Soarin miró a los dos corceles de su escuadrón "No lo sé muchachos, es muy arriesgado" se rascó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Flash le dio un golpe a Soarin en el brazo "Vamos Soarin, no pasará nada. Es solo para divertirnos. Tu amada no se dará cuenta"

"¡¿MI A-?! ¡FLASH!"

Key rio "Nop, yo no me uno al suicidio. Lo siento, pero aprecio mi vida y espero vivir para enseñarles a soldar a mis nietos"

Los corceles rieron ante el comentario de Key "Ahora que lo dices…" empezó Soarin "Quiero vivir para comer otro Pie, así que-"

"Oh, no señor. Tú sí vienes con nosotros" lo interrumpió Flash. Soarin levantó sus orejitas "¿Disculpa? No gracias. Quiero vivir"

"Vienes y punto… Oigan…" Caramel miró a su alrededor y notó al faltante "¿Dónde está Chesse?"

"¡AQUÍ!"

El susodicho corcel apareció de pronto entre Flash y Caramel, asustando a todos en la mesa "Upps, lo siento. Me fui un momento a ver si podía conseguir un poco más de heno frito ¡Y lo hice!" sacó de debajo de la mesa un plato con una ración de heno frito "Como sea ¿A qué hora atacaremos?"

"Hablas como si fuéramos a matar a alguien" le dijo Trent.

"Pues, técnicamente nosotros moriremos, así que sí ¿A qué hora iremos?" pregunto Chesse mirando a Flash.

"Emm, no sé ¿A las ocho?" propuso Flash.

"Pues… Supongo que está bien a esa hora" mencionó Caramel "Espiamos un rato y nos vamos a dormir"

Trent resopló "No sé si esto es una buena idea…"

Soarin miró a Key "¿Puedes pedirle a Firefly esas patillas?" Key asintió.

De ninguna manera él iría a esa 'excursión'.

Eso no terminaría para nada bien…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Mal momento para entrar de repente Pinkie y Maud! Eso no salió muy bien...

Pinkie: ¡Y que lo digas! ¡Eso fue tan gracioso! ¡Soarin estaba más rojo que la sangre!

Midday: ¿Có-? ¡Pinkie! ¡Quédate en la historia! ¡Solo yo hablo en las notas de autora!

Pinkie: Relájate Giggly, Solo venía saludar... Eres una unicornio gruñona.

Midday: ¡Yo no soy gruñona!

Pinkie: Sí, seguro.

Midday: *Le lanza una mirada asesina*

Pinkie: Ah, está bien. Me voy, me voy... *Desaparece*

Midday: *Carraspea* Lamento eso...

Por cierto ¿Qué estarán planeando las yeguas? *risita* ¡Ya verán!

En el próximo capítulo termina todo este relleno. En mi defensa, considero los capítulos de relleno muy importantes, pues los personajes se desenvuelven mejor en estos y los conocemos mejor. Claro, no hay que meter demasiado relleno xD. Sin este capítulo, no hubiéramos sabido que Flash, Trent, Chesse, Caramel y Soarin son amigos desde la secundaria. Ni tampoco que solo Soarin y Caramel se conocían desde potros.

Oh bueno, aquí está el Capitulo y espero les haya gustado. Dejen un comentario si lo desean, y un fav o follow si quieres saber cuando publico nuevos capitulo (Usualmente los jueves o viernes)

Sin más que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	19. Las cosas que escondemos

**CAP. 19.- LAS COSAS QUE ESCONDEMOS**

Soarin miró por la puerta de su tienda como una gran cantidad de yeguas se encaminaba a las barracas femeninas. Cierto, la gran mayoría dormía allí. Pero las enfermeras, cocineras y quienes eran parte exclusiva del equipo de Master Key en el taller compartían unas barracas a parte exclusivas para ellas. En cambio, todos los corceles estaban metidos en unas solas barracas. Parecía injusto, pero había que tener en cuenta que había muchas más yeguas que corceles en ese lugar. Y técnicamente, todas esas yeguas dormían frente a él.

Alcanzó a ver a Firefly, Red Heart, Snow Heart y Sweet Heart caminando juntas en dirección de las barracas femeninas, con unas alforjas en sus lomos y un saco de dormir para cada una.

Un momento después, Saffron Masala pasó llevando en su magia morada una gran variedad de postres desde la cocina.

También vio pasar a Trixie, Sea Swirl y otras yeguas del equipo de Key.

Siguió examinando las ponies que eran recibidas por una alegre Pinkie Pie y una amigable Maud. Parecían entusiasmadas de esto.

En algún punto, notó una característica melena multicolor. Giró su cabeza para ver a la yegua dueña de esta.

Dash se acercaba a las barracas. También llevaba una alforja y un saco de dormir (todos los miembros de todos los escuadrones debían tener uno, era una regla). También llevaba su cinturón de batalla ¿Por qué llevaría eso?

Se acercó lentamente a las barracas y Pinkie y Maud al recibieron con un abrazo (que ella no regresó) y una sonrisa. Le dijeron algo (estaban muy lejos para saber qué era) a lo que ella asintió y luego entró. Las Pie se quedaron a recibir al resto de yeguas.

Soarin sonrió y entró en su tienda. No necesitaba ver más. Fue a su cama y tomó el pequeño envase de plástico en su mesa de noche y se dispuso a abrirlo.

Antes de abrirlo miró al reloj. Eran las 7:13, lo cual quería decir que sus amigos vendrían por él en exactamente 47 minutos. Bueno, que trataran de despertarlo, pues para entonces ya estaría dormido. Sí, era muy temprano, pero mientras más tiempo durmiera mejor. Necesitaba un buen descanso PRONTO.

Abrió la tapa del envase plástico y sacó dos capsulas de la botella. Como lo había prometido, Key le había pedido las pastillas para el insomnio a Firefly y se las había dado personalmente. Dos capsulas le ayudarían a dormir plácidamente. Metió una pastilla a su boca, pues no era lo suficientemente pequeñas para tomarlas ambas al mismo tiempo sin riesgo de ahogarte, y tomó el vaso de agua que había traído de la cocina y bebió para poder pasarla. Tenía un sabor horrible.

Hizo una mueca mientras la capsula rodaba bajo su garganta. El sabor había quedado en su lengua y sin duda no se iría en un rato. Y todavía faltaba la otra.

Repitió el procedimiento con la segunda pastilla. Sacó la lengua e hizo cara de asco una vez que ya la había tragado. Cerró el envase y dejó el vaso (ahora vacío) en su mesa de noche, apagó la luz y se recostó en su cama. No llevaba una pijama y la noche estaba particularmente fría, así que se cubrió con su manta hasta el cuello y se puso cómodo para dormir.

Lentamente, las pastillas surtieron efecto y el sueño acumulado lo reclamó por fin…

* * *

"¡Bienvenidas chicas a la 'Súper Pijamada Abstracta Mensual' o S.P.A.M de nuestro querido escuadrón! ¡Donde podemos ser nosotras y estar en la compañía de todas las demás, contarnos secretos y simplemente disfrutar!"

Todas las yeguas vitorearon y aplaudieron ante el anuncio de Pinkie. Dash solo aplaudió.

 _"Abstracta porque las yeguas somos abstractas, es decir, difícil de entender, ¿O lo negaran_?" Esas habían sido las palabras de Pinkie cuando Maud y Dash le preguntaron por el nombre. No lo habían cambiado pues le parecía muy divertido.

"¡Hagamos de esta la mejor de todas las S.P.A.M hasta ahora y que sigan siendo muchas más! ¡Prende la música DJ-Pon3! ¡VAMOS A DESPERTARLOS!"

La yegua tomó uno de sus discos de Vinilo y lo empezó a reproducir, llenando las barracas con la música. Un grupo de yeguas se separó y se pusieron a bailar en la mitad. Uno más pequeño se sentó a un lado y empezó a conversar muy animadamente. Otro grupo se fue a un costado a preparar juntas mascarillas y todo tipo de maquillaje para más tarde.

Todas llevaban pijamas diferentes. Todas eran coloridas y muy lindas. Salvo la de Dash. La suya era una camisa de botones gris sin decoración alguna. También había algunas que llevaban ruleros en sus melenas y colas. La yegua de melena arcoíris se quedó cerca de la litera donde dormían las Pie, mirando alrededor. Estaba recostada en su saco de dormir en el piso sobre su vientre con sus piernas traseras cruzadas.

"¡Dash!" la llamó una voz. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda para ver a las Pie acercándosele. Pinkie llevaba una camisa de botones celeste como pijama. Pero a diferencia de la suya, la de ella tenía bordados de globos y corazones. La de Maud era más sencilla, una camisa también de botones pero con un solo bordado de su Cutie Mark donde estaba su corazón.

"¿Disfrutando?" le preguntó Maud. Dash solo parpadeó. Pinkie miró su pijama "Linda ropa, ¿Pero dónde está la que usabas antes? Ya sabes, la celeste con tu Cutie Mark y la franja arcoíris"

"En algún lugar al fondo de mi cajón" respondió Dash. Pinkie y Maud se sentaron en unas almohadas frente a Dash "Es una linda pijama, deberías usarla más seguido" dijo Pinkie.

"Sí, al menos tomate la libertad de sentirte más tú por la noche" la animó Maud.

"Pero esta soy yo"

"No, no lo eres. Como sea ¿Qué estabas pensando en la cena?" preguntó Pinkie

Dash estrechó sus brazos "Cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?" insistieron ambas hermanas.

"Cosas que no son de su incumbencia" les dijo Dash.

"Bueno ya, no insistiremos ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Bronce Tulip escribió?" preguntó Maud, acomodándose como Dash. Pinkie hizo lo mismo.

Dash asintió "Como siempre…"

"¿Y cómo está la pequeña Bronce Current?" preguntó Pinkie.

"Tulip dice que ya se ha elevado en el aire un poco"

"¿Ya voló? Awwww, ¡Tan linda!" Pinkie amaba a los niños.

"No ha volado, solo se ha elevado un poco. No podrá volar en el sentido de la palabra hasta los tres años" la corrigió Dash.

"Dash tiene razón, sus alitas necesitan crecer y ser fuertes para que pueda volar" dijo Maud.

"Aun así, es una ternurita" dijo Pinkie.

"¿Quién es una ternurita?" preguntó Firefly acercándose a las yeguas.

"Tu nieta" le respondió Dash. Firefly se acomodó junto a Dash "¿Tulip te escribió? ¿Mandó una foto de Current?"

Dash extendió su ala buena y les entregó una foto que había guardado bajo esta. Maud la tomó y Pinkie y Firefly se acercaron a verla.

En la foto, una pequeña potranca de dos años estaba aleteando sus alitas. Si te acercabas lo suficiente, podías ver que se había elevado unos centímetros del suelo. Su melena era color bronce, pero tenía una franja celeste y su pelaje era de un violeta pálido. Sus ojos eran dorados.

"Awwwwwwwww" reaccionaron las tres yeguas. Bronce Current sin duda era una ternurita.

"Ha crecido tanto desde la última vez que la vi" dijo con orgullo Firefly.

"¡OIGAN TODAS! ¡LAS MASCARILLAS ESTÁN LISTAS!" gritó alguien al fondo.

Pinkie se puso de pie de un salto "¡VAMOS TODAS! ¡CON ALOE Y LOTUS BLOSSOM!"

Maud y Firefly se levantaron y se fueron tras Pinkie hacia donde estaban las dos yeguas.

"Oh, genial…" dijo sarcásticamente Dash levantándose y tomando su almohada.

"Odio el maquillaje…" murmuró para sí mientras seguía a las Pie y a su madre al rincón destinado a la actividad.

* * *

"¡Soarin! ¡Soarin! ¡Despierta dormilón!"

Soarin abrió sus ojos repentinamente ¿Quién lo estaba despertando? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué lo despertaban? ¡No había podido dormir así desde que había llegado allí!

"¡Soarin, te quedaste dormido! ¡Arriba!"

Le tomó un momento analizar la situación. Se sentó en su cama y, aun adormilado, miró a su alrededor.

Todavía era de noche…

"¿Qué…?" empezó pero no terminó. Solo quería dormir. Lo que sea podía esperar hasta la mañana.

Se dispuso a volver a dormir, pero un casco anaranjado lo tomó por el brazo y lo levantó de nuevo.

"¡Despierta! Ya es hora…" le dijo de nuevo la voz de un corcel.

Soarin ajustó los ojos y pudo reconocer a Flash tomándolo por el brazo y hablándole para que se despertara. Tras él, Trent, Caramel y Chesse asomaban sus cabezas mirándolos a ambos. Llevaban puesto su uniforme y también una bufanda cada uno. El frío había aumentado por la noche.

"¿Hora de qué?" preguntó Soarin vagamente. Solo quería dormir. Su cerebro no estaba trabajando muy bien por el sueño.

"Ya sabes, nuestra misión 'Espionaje en las barracas'" le respondió Flash sacándolo de la cama a la fuerza.

"¿Seguimos con eso? Les dije que no quería ir…" dijo Soarin, tambaleándose y temblando del frío.

Trent bostezó "A mí también me han sacado de mi cama, mejor terminemos esto rápido y podremos volver a dormir…"

Soarin se frotó los ojos "¿Qué hora es?"

"8:35. Gastamos veinte minutos despertando a Trent y otros cinco en sacarlo de su cama ¡Hemos estado sacudiéndote por diez minutos!" dijo Caramel. Chesse se acercó a Soarin con uno de sus uniformes y una de sus bufandas "Vístete rápido y ponte la bufanda o te vas a resfriar" le dijo el corcel castaño.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre?" dijo Soarin tomando su uniforme y bufanda. Chesse solo puso cara de mofa. Soarin bostezó "Bueno, denme cinco minutos para cambiarme… Y despertarme por completo"

Flash y Caramel se sentaron junto a la puerta seguidos de Chesse y Trent "Tómate tu tiempo" dijeron los cuatro.

* * *

Una vez que Soarin se hubo cambiado los cinco se aventuraron a la noche. Afuera hacia mucho más frío que en la tienda de Soarin, el cual lo golpeó directamente y lo despertó casi por completo. Silenciosamente se acercaron a las barracas femeninas y se dirigieron a un costado del edificio. La música que más temprano sonaba (la cual Soarin NO escuchó) se había callado, dando paso a las risas y murmullos de las yeguas en el interior.

Los corceles se acercaron a una ventana en el costado de las barracas, agachándose bajo ella y Chesse se asomó ligeramente antes de volver a bajar rápidamente.

"¿Qué viste?" le preguntó en un susurro Caramel.

"Están usando unas mascarillas en el rostro y están agrupadas en el centro de la habitación. No creo que nos vean si nos asomamos, pero podremos verlas y escucharlas" le respondió Chesse.

Los corceles se miraron entre sí y luego se asintieron. Se levantaron ligeramente y asomaron solo sus ojos por la ventana. Como había dicho Chesse, las yeguas usaban mascarillas en el rostro y estaban charlando animadamente todas juntas. Soarin miró la multitud y buscó una en particular.

Dash estaban sentada junto a las Pie y Firefly, bebiendo un té mientras escuchaba a Trixie hablar sobre algo. Pinkie y Maud reían y Firefly sonreía de lado. Todas llevaban unas mascarillas verdes en la cara. Dash, Pinkie y Firefly llevaba unos ruleros en sus melenas (Dash y Pinkie no los llevaban en la parte trasera porque era muy corta) mientras que Maud tenía unos pepinos en sus ojos.

Los corceles se acomodaron, agudizaron sus oídos y escucharon…

* * *

"… entonces la estúpida base de la litera se zafó y causó un estruendo tal que Key me regañó DE NUEVO. Pero no fue mi culpa ¿Okey? Esa cosa estaba suelta. En serio, estoy segura de que si alguien se hubiera si quiera sentado allí, se hubiera caído. Técnicamente le salvé la vida a uno de esos corceles de las barracas"

A la mitad del discurso de Trixie, las yeguas habían empezado a reír (Salvo Dash). Sea Swirl le puso el casco en el hombro a la unicornio "Debes ser más cuidadosa, siempre andas rompiendo cosas en el Taller"

"¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no tiene la culpa!" exclamó Trixie golpeando el suelo con su casco.

Después de otra buena risa, todas giraron a Pinkie "Bueno Pinkie…" le dijo Trixie "Tú turno, cuéntanos ¿Qué te ha pasado este mes?"

Pinkie se acomodó un rulero "Oh, no mucho. No tengo nada interesante que contar por el momento…"

"¿Qué tal si nos cuentas sobre ese corcel del escuadrón 6.B con el que te vemos tan seguido?" sugirió Minuette.

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Chesse Sandwich?" la secundó Lemon Hearts.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh" dijeron el resto de yeguas entre risitas mientras Pinkie se sonrojaba bajo la mascarilla y Maud levantaba uno de los pepinos en sus ojos para mirar burlonamente a su hermana. Dash solo reaccionó sorbiendo de nuevo de su té. Ajeno a todas ellas, en la ventana, Chesse se sonrojaba de vergüenza y se encogía mientras sus amigos se reían silenciosamente de él.

"Sin duda un buen partido. Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro" dijo Twinkle Shine que estaba sentada con Lemon Hearts, Minuette, Lyra y Bon Bon.

Pinkie se cubrió el rostro con sus ruleros "N-No hay de qué hablar" dijo.

"Claro que hay algo, cuéntales lo del 'Pigasus'" la animó Maud que se había sacado ambos pepinos de sus ojos.

"¡Maudalina Daisy Pie!" la regañó Pinkie.

"¿Pigasus? Eso suena interesante. Cuéntalo, anda" insistió Bon Bon.

"Cuéntalo, cuéntalo, cuéntalo" dijeron todas juntas (obviaremos que Dash solo sorbía de su té durante todo esto) y siguieron hasta que Pinkie accedió y les contó sobre lo que les había contado a Maud y Dash en la cena.

Al final del relato, las yeguas rieron "¿Qué hace un pegaso vestido de cerdo si no es noche de Nightmare?" preguntó entre risas Lyra.

Maud la miró "¡Yo me hice la misma pregunta!"

Pinkie volteó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo "Dijo que fue un reto"

En la ventana, Flash ponía los ojos en blanco y Caramel le dedicaba una mirada burlona.

Unas risitas después las yeguas se voltearon a Dash, que estaba junto a Pinkie y ella las miró a todas.

"¿Qué?" habló por primera vez en todo el rato.

"Te toca…" la animó Lily Valley que tenía a su lado a Daisy y Rose "¿Qué nos tienes para contar?"

"No mucho en realidad…" le dijo Dash "Estuve reorganizando mis libros, mi ala izquierda me ha estado dando batalla pero logro mantenerme, todavía tengo unos raspones por la batalla con Blackout y mi pata trasera ya no me molesta, ahora ya puedo caminar normalmente"

"Bueno, nos alegra que te estés recuperando pero… ¿Solo eso tienes?" preguntó Daisy.

Dash se encogió de hombros "Pues no ha pasado mucho para mí últimamente"

"¿Y qué hay del escuadrón 6.B? Te frecuentas mucho con su Capitán~" dijo Rose con voz cantora.

En la ventana, los ojos de Soarin se dilataban ligeramente y sus mejillas enrojecían mientras sus amigos lo miraban con sonrisas pícaras.

"¿El Capitán Skies?" dijo Dash levantando una ceja, manteniendo la postura y actitud "¿Qué hay con él?"

Algunas yeguas suspiraron soñadoramente "Pues los hemos visto caminar juntos por la base muy seguido y se nota que se llevan muy bien" dijo Cloud Kicker con una sonrisa molestosa.

"Es el Capitán del escuadrón que se está quedando aquí. Técnicamente esta será su base también durante un tiempo y necesita saber sobre ella" respondió Dash.

"Pero yo lo eh visto sonrojarse una que otra vez" dijo Lyra.

"Y eh escuchado que habla sobre ti con sus amigos al pasar junto a su mesa" dijo Lemon Hearts.

"Yo creo que le gustas" dijo Minuette.

Algunas yeguas empezaron a hablar del tema.

"¡Él es tan lindo! Seguro harían una pareja preciosa"

"Es el único que pudo resistir más de cinco minutos contra Dash en las demostraciones ¡Obvio son tal para cual!"

"¡Obvio querida! Yo lo eh sabido desde que llegó a la base"

"Es tan evidente ¡Se muere por Dash!"

"Más claro que el agua"

Dash esperó a que los murmullos cesaran. Sorbió de su té "Por favor, eso es ridículo"

Pinkie miró a Dash y sonrió pícaramente con una ceja levantada en la dirección de la yegua multicolor.

"Bueno, pues si es ridículo y completamente falso ¿Cómo explicas lo de esta tarde?"

El comentario de la yegua de melena rosa atrajo la atención de todas las demás en un segundo. Soarin se puso más blanco que un papel ¡No podía contar eso! ¿Verdad?

"¿Esta tarde? ¿Qué-? Oh…" Dash recordó lo que habia pasado "No otra vez, por favor…"

Ya era muy tarde, las yeguas habían empezado a preguntar a que se refería Pinkie.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Qué pasó?"

Pinkie sonrió hacia ellas con la misma expresión.

"Pues…" miró de reojo de nuevo a Dash, que la miraba con una expresión que solo ella podía ver, pero que le gritaba que si decía una palabra la asesinaría.

Pero ella tomaría el riesgo…

"Esta tarde, cuando Maud y yo fuimos a verificar que Dash vendría acá nos encontramos con ella… Y con el Capitán Skies… Recostado boca arriba en la cama de Dash… Un botón abierto… Con Dash sentada sobre él… ¡Y ambos tenían la respiración acelerada!"

Dash juró poner sanguijuelas en la ropa de Pinkie cuando ella no estuviera viendo. Las yeguas alrededor reaccionaron de maneras diferentes ante el comentario de Pinkie.

Unas soltaron jadeos de sorpresa. Otras murmuraron sorprendidas también. Otras se miraron entre sí con ojos dilatados y una expresión de _shock_. Otras se avergonzaron al punto de sonrojarse un poco, pues no esperaban _ese_ tipo de información.

Maud golpeó su frente con su casco y sacudió la cabeza. Firefly parpadeó dos veces y miró a su hija, que hizo el mismo gesto que Maud.

En la ventana, Soarin se puso rojo cual tomate y sus amigos voltearon su cabeza tan de pronto que le sorprendió que no se hubieran roto el cuello. Sin embargo, a diferencia de algunas yeguas, ellos tenían una expresión confundida. Soarin levantó sus alas y cubrió su rostro. Estaba tan rojo que seguro podría servir como faro en Puerto Caballo sin problema alguno.

"Eh…" Firefly no sabía que decir ¿Acaso su joven hija hizo…?

"No madre, no pasó nada" le dijo Dash, como leyéndole la mente.

Firefly parecía confundida "¿Entonces…?" suspiró por la nariz "No sé qué decir" admitió.

Soarin miró de nuevo por entre sus plumas hacia el interior. Dash había girado la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria y su rostro estaba escondido de la vista de todos así. Pero a Soarin le pareció notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando una brisa ocasionada por una yegua aleteando una vez movió uno de sus cabellos multicolor ¿Dash? ¿Sonrojada? ¿Frente a otras?

Nah…

La pegaso cian esperó a que los murmullos cesaran.

Dash carraspeó y miró a Pinkie con seriedad en su rostro.

"Bueno, eso solo fue un momento inoportuno en medio de un entrenamiento de combate. Estaba ayudando al Capitán Skies con una técnica. Pero en medio del combate terminamos en la cama por accidente y paramos para tomar un respiro. Ustedes entraron entonces" señaló a Maud y Pinkie "Esa es la verdad, créanla si quieren"

"Pero no negarás que te gustó" dijo alguna en medio de la multitud.

Dash parpadeó.

"Fue una práctica de batalla. Ya lo he dicho un millón de veces: N-"

"'No hay lugar para el amor en tu vida' ¡Sí, lo sabemos!" la interrumpieron las demás.

"Exacto. Lo único que importa ahora es ganar esta guerra. Mis propios sentimientos pueden esperar hasta entonces"

Pinkie lanzó los brazos al aire frustrada "¡Otra vez con ese cuento! Dash, sé que para ti es importante terminar con esto y vengar la muerte de Rainbow Blaze. Comprendemos eso. Pero todas aquí sabemos que siempre hay tiempo para el amor en la vida. Tu madre es testigo de eso" Pinkie señaló a Firefly. Los amigos de Soarin miraron a Soarin, que asintió para hacerles saber que él sí sabía.

"Estas siendo egoísta contigo misma. ESTO…" Pinkie señaló a Dash "…NO es lo que tu padre hubiera querido para ti. Él quería que fueras feliz, que crecieras, que te cases si querías…"

"Pinkie…" la llamó su hermana pero ella no escuchó.

"No que te convirtieras en un ser sin sentimientos o con ellos y que los niega todo el tiempo" continuó Pinkie, lanzándole verdades en la cara a Dash como si ya no se las pudiera aguantar. Maud trataba de detenerla. Mientras tanto, Dash solo quitaba los ruleros de su melena, que estaba ondulada por estos "¿Qué tal si esta guerra no termina? ¿Te quedaras sola? ¿Veras crecer a Bronce Current a un lado? ¿Solo porque quisiste dedicar tu vida solo a vengar a tu padre?"

"Pinkie, ya fue suficiente…" le dijo Maud.

"No, Maud. No lo fue…" se giró de nuevo a la yegua de melena arcoíris "¿En serio crees que esta vida es lo que queríamos? ¿Crees que alguien lo quiere? Nadie lo quiere para sí mismo y a quienes nos importas tampoco la queremos para ti. Pero a ti no te importa nada de eso…" a este punto Pinkie se había levantado junto a Maud y Firefly que trataban que pare. Estaba a un tono de los gritos. El resto se alejaba lentamente por temor de como fuera a reaccionar Dash. Dash solo se quitaba el último de sus ruleros.

"Lo único que te importa es terminar con esta guerra y sé que no lo haces solo por tu padre, lo haces por todos nosotros porque sé que nos aprecias como mínimo. Te importamos y aunque no lo demuestres lo sabemos. Pero es triste que te quieras tan poquito que ni siquiera piensas que en algún punto quienes te aman se cansaran de intentar y se alejarán porque tú los estas alejando y cuando todo esto termine estarás sola, sin nadie, sabiendo que en algún momento tuviste la oportunidad de tener a alguien especial a tu lado pero lo rechazaste por una estúpida meta vengativa que-"

"¡PINKAMENA DIANE PIE YA FUE SUFICIENTE!" Pinkie se volteó a su hermana que la miraba duramente "¡Sé que Dash te preocupa y que no quieres que termine sola, pero YA FUE SUFICIENTE!"

"Déjala"

Todas se voltearon a Dash, que se estaba quitando la mascarilla de la cara con una toalla húmeda que había sacado de quien-sabe-donde. Una vez que su rostro estaba limpio, miró a las tres yeguas "Déjala, que siga. Tiene razón. Tiene razón en todo. Lo que aspiro es egoísta, pero es mi decisión Pinkie…" la pegaso se levantó de su lugar y miró a la yegua rosa que ahora parecía arrepentida de sus palabras "No te preocupes Pinkie, no estoy molesta. No es correcto estarlo. Pero entiende que es mi decisión y no me asusta quedarme sola porque sé que ninguna de ustedes…" miró a Maud, Firefly, Pinkie y a cada una de las yeguas presentes "… Me abandonaría. Así que nunca estaré sola, tal vez muera pronto, estoy condenada a eso, pero moriré sabiendo que logré mantenerlas vivas hasta mi último aliento. Porque tienes razón, me importan todas, todos en mi base. Se supone que creamos estas reuniones para mantenernos unidas, no para discutir. Así que hagamos todo esto a un lado y sigamos con la noche ¿Qué les parece?"

Esta última parte la dijo en dirección del resto de yeguas, quienes asintieron y se volvieron a reunir con las cuatro. Aloe se acercó a Dash para volverle a aplicar la mascarilla, pero Dash se negó. Pinkie, Maud y Firefly se acercaron a Dash y la sujetaron entre las tres para que Aloe y Lotus Blossom le aplicaran la masacrilla. El resto rio. Dash trató de evitar que se la pusieran, pero ni ella podía contra las tres. Al final se rindió y se dejó aplicar el tratamiento.

En la ventana, Soarin extendió su ala para indicarles a sus amigos que ya era hora de que se vayan a lo cual ellos accedieron. Soarin se mostraba indiferente a la información de la madre de Dash y la de su padre pues ya sabía eso, pero sus amigos murmuraban sobre el tema. Todos juntos se dirigieron a la tienda de Soarin. Una vez dentro se quedaron en silencio.

"Soarin…" empezó Chesse "¿Tú sabías sobre eso? ¿Sobre lo del padre de Dash?" En tema del incidente de la tarde había quedado en segundo plano casi de inmediato.

Soarin suspiró "Sí, sí lo sabía. Me lo contó Firefly hace unos días…."

Flash parecía sorprendido "Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, ellas son tan diferentes…"

"Sin duda lo saben ocultar muy bien…" dijo Caramel.

"Chicos…" Soarin se volteó a sus amigos "Por favor, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, lo que escucharon para ustedes"

Todos asintieron.

"Ya deberíamos irnos a dormir…" dijo Trent. El resto accedió y se despidió de su amigo que se quitó el uniforme, la bufanda y se metió de nuevo en su cama, se cubrió con sus cobijas y dejó que el sueño se lo llevara de nuevo…

* * *

Unas horas después, la fiesta había acabado, las yeguas habían caído rendidas y ahora las barracas femeninas se llenaba de paz y silencio que solo era interrumpido por leves ronquidos de una que otra yegua.

Todas dormían plácidamente…

Todas menos una…

Dash estaba sentada en su lugar junto a la litera de las Pie, entre esta y su madre que dormía a un lado. Miraba al cielo a través de una ventana que estaba junto a la litera de las Pie. El frío había aumentado con las horas y ahora todas las ventanas estaban cerradas para parar el viento helado lo más que se pueda.

Las nubes cubrían el cielo de nuevo, y el viento helado significaba que el invierno se acercaba. Pero con todo esto de la guerra, el invierno tardaba más en llegar y duraba un poco menos de lo usual. Celestia lo había decretado así, pues la tierra necesitaba ese descanso que le brindaban esos meses de frío.

Dash podía recordar que, antes de la guerra de Sombra, varios enemigos atacaron. Primero Nightmare Moon, que los ponies juraban era una simple leyenda, pero resultó ser una verdad, cuya silueta aún se puede ver ocasionalmente en la luna. Luego Discord y su época del caos, que también había sido derrotado como Nightmare Moon por Celestia. Luego Chrysalis y su ataque en la boda de la Princesa Candace y el Capitán Shining Armor, quien también fue derrotada. Pero el momento que el Rey Sombra llegó, no pudo ser derrotado por la Princesa y Equestria entró en guerra.

No le tomó mucho a Sombra esclavizar a cada uno de sus súbditos para obligarlos a pelear contra Equestria.

Se tuvo que ajustar muchas cosas para que Equestria sobreviviera a la guerra pero logró seguir adelante. Todos habían logrado salir adelante y dar pelea.

Ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de su padre y un poco más desde la muerte de su hermano y… Aun le dolía mucho. Su corazón se desgarraba solo con pensar en ellos. Eran los únicos corceles a los que había amado y…

Y ya no estaban…

Se tragó las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos y se metió en su saco de dormir, recostó en su almohada la cabeza y cerró los ojos pero no pudo dormir. Su padre y su hermano invadían su mente…

 _"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esta noche que no puedo llorar sola?" se preguntó en su mente._

De hecho, en la soledad de su tienda cuando ya no aguataba, lloraba por la noche en sus cobijas. Ahogaba su llanto en la almohada y sus sollozos no eran escuchados por nadie. Sus ojos amanecían rojos e hinchados, para lo cual ella tenía una crema para disimularlo. Todo eso era un secreto de ella y de la hermosa, pero poco valorada, noche.

No era de piedra, tenía emociones como todos, y aunque jamás lo haría en público, de vez en cuando necesitaba desahogarse…

Se había desahogado por última vez con…

Con Soarin.

Aquella noche que hizo a un lado todo lo que ella mismo había metido en su cabeza. No pensó en no hacerse ver débil frente a los ponies. No pensó en desconfiar. No pensó en venganza. No pensó en nada de eso. Por unos minutos solo se desahogó. Solo lloró en el hombro del corcel y disfrutó de sus caricias, de su calor y de su esencia hechicera.

Dash abrió los ojos ¿Será verdad? Todo lo que las chicas habían dicho…

¿Será verdad que él estaba enamorado de ella?

Dash sacudió la cabeza…

No, es imposible.

 _"¿Por qué te importaría eso? No hay espacio para el amor en tu vida, te lo dices siempre y ha sido tu psicología todo este tiempo así que ni pienses en ello" pensó._

Pero, honestamente, esta vez ni siquiera ella se escuchó.

Tal vez las Pie tenían razón…

Tal vez sí estaba actuando más como ella desde que él llegó…

Tal vez…

¿Tal vez sí se estaba enamorando de él?

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA _**¡MUY IMPORTANTE LEER!**_ :

¡He cometido el peor error de la historia!

Esto requiere una explicación:

Verán, en el capítulo 3 del fic, cuando ambos escuadrones van a combatir a Blackout por primera vez en el fic, Dash elige algunos para que se queden a combatir. Cito:

"Al llegar allí se dirigió al frente de la multitud de soldados justo donde estaba la Capitana Dash que ahora llevaba un cinturón que tenía sujeto su casco a su costado derecho y había algo que parecían dagas, cilindros metálicos y unas bolitas pequeñas cuyo contenido él desconocía. Intento hablarle pero, al llegar allí, ella se elevó en el aire y empezó a llamar el nombre de alrededor de 25-30 soldados y luego añadió:[...]"

Bueno ¡PUES ME EXCEDÍ! Resulta que no hay tanto ponies de fondo como esperaba con nombre conocido o al menos dado por los fans. He recorrido la Wiki de MLP de pies a cabeza para lograr encontrar nombres (Aunque nadie tengo la más mínima idea de quienes son) Para los escuadrones ¡Y no tuve suerte alguna!

Así que, para corregir mi ENORME error, digamos que solo se quedaron 10 ¿Okey? Okey... *suspiro aliviado*

Con eso aclarado:

Definición de Google de "Abstracta": Que resulta difícil de entender por tener el carácter esquemático y poco concreto propio de lo que se obtiene por abstracción. Bien dicho Pinkie, muchos concordaran con eso. ¿Por qué no solo S.P.M? ¡Pues quería agregarle algo de humor!

Problema de insomnio resuelto ¡Hola sueño profundo! ¡Reclámame!

¿Alguien llamó por una misión suicida? ¡Bam! Creo que muchos esperaban que fueran descubiertos...

Nop, todo salió _casi_ bien. Nuestros queridos corceles no tienen tan mala suerte.

Por cierto, por fin sabemos la gama de color de Bronce Current: Pelaje violeta pálido, melena color bronce y ojos dorados. Awwww ¡Ternurita!

Unas cuantas verdades dichas en la cara... Seguro Pinkie se sintió terrible después de eso, le tomará un rato...

¿No fue esa una enorme confesión al final del cap? Wow Dash, sorprendiste a muchos (Espero). Gritos de fangirl se debieron haber escuchado con esa última oración xD.

El siguiente capítulo es REALMENTE largo. No sé como es que logré escribir tanto (me duelen los dedos) ¡Y aun no está listo!

Como sea, hasta luego y espero hayan disfrutado esto ¡Besos!

-Midday Giggle


	20. Han llegado

**CAP. 20.- "HAN LLEGADO…"**

Soarin se levantó perezosamente de su cama, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía energizado y más despierto que nunca…

O al menos que en la última semana…

Se levantó de su cama y se puso su uniforme rápidamente, tomó su toalla, shampoo, cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes y jabón y los puso en su lomo. Estrechó sus alas para relajarse y unos cuantos **CRACKS** salieron de sus articulaciones. Giró su cuello y el mismo sonido salió de este. Luego miró el frasquito de plástico en su mesa de noche y dio gracias silenciosamente a quien sea que haya creado esas pastillas.

Se dispuso a devolverle el frasco más tarde a Firefly. En ese momento, abrió la puerta-cortina y salió a la mañana. Su despertador había sonado a tiempo y el campamento ya bullía con actividad. Se dispuso a ir a las duchas pero alcanzó a ver a Dash no muy lejos, que parecía también dirigirse a las duchas pues llevaba su toalla y suplementos de baño (shampoo, cepillo de dientes, pasta y jabón) en el lomo.

Se le acercó, pues necesitaba preguntarle algo.

"¡Capitana Dash!" la llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo oiga. Dash se volteó "¿Sí?"

"¿Usted ha sabido algo sobre mi escuadrón?" preguntó. Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de la carta y ya se empezaba a preocupar porque no llegaban al campamento.

"Pues se supone que deberían estar aquí, como tarde, por la noche" dijo Dash, volteándose de nuevo para seguir caminando "Aunque si lo desea, podemos mandar a algunos pegasos para que escaneen el territorio, para saber si están cerca"

Soarin contempló la idea "No, no quiero causarle tal molestia a sus soldados, esperaré a que lleguen"

"Si no llegan por la noche, enviaré a alguien. No se preocupen, estarán bien" con eso, Dash se alejó en dirección de las duchas y Soarin la siguió.

"¿Va a las duchas?" preguntó.

"Sí, y por lo que veo usted también" respondió ella en su usual tono.

"Mhmm"

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio y al llegar a las duchas, Soarin se despidió y Dash lo hizo solo con un movimiento de cabeza. Se metió a las duchas de caballeros y ella a las de damas. Se quitó el uniforme, se metió a una de las duchas y abrió la llave. En chorro de agua fría se escurrió por su espalda mandándole escalofríos a todo el cuerpo.

Mientras se duchaba alguien lo llamó con un silbido. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a sus amigos haciéndoles señas desde no muy lejos, en la sección para vestirse. Parecía que querían que se les acercara. Soarin se lavó el último poco de shampoo de su melena y salió de la ducha secándose. Se acercó a donde sus amigos, que ya se estaban vistiendo.

"¿Fue con Dash con quien te vimos?" preguntó burlonamente Caramel.

"¿Quién se olvidó rápido de sus amigos ahora?" bromeó Trent. Soarin enrolló su toalla, la estiró y soltó un extremo que golpeó fuerte a Trent en el brazo como un látigo.

"¡Ouch! ¡Oye!" le reclamó Trent sobándose. Soarin se empezó a secar la melena.

"Te lo merecías Trent. Y solo le estaba preguntando si sabía dónde estaba nuestro escuadrón"

"¿Y qué dijo?" preguntó Chesse.

"Que no había recibido noticias, pero que si no llegaban hoy mandaría a alguien a escanear el terreno en búsqueda de ellos"

"Oh, no será necesario" dijo una voz acercándoseles. Los cinco corceles giraron a ver a un pequeño corcel de pelaje marrón claro y melena gris oscura se les acercaba mientras se acomodaba sus lentes azules y una toalla colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

Soarin levantó una ceja "¿A qué te refieres Key?"

El ingeniero se empezó a secar su melena "Cada mañana, cuatro pegasos salen a inspeccionar el territorio juntos. Así es como sabemos cuándo estar listos si alguien se acerca a atacar…" Key quitó la toalla de su melena para revelar que esta estaba toda despeinada de una forma muy cómica "Deberían de estar de regreso en medio hora o menos"

"Lindo peinado" se burló Flash "¿Eso quiere decir que si están de camino esos pegasos los verán?"

Key asintió "Tres se quedaran con su escuadrón para guiarlo al campamento y el más veloz de todos vendrá aquí a avisarle a Dash"

"Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse…" dijo Caramel "Sabremos si vienen en camino"

"Mhmm" concordó Soarin secándose con su toalla "Eso es un alivio"

Trent usó su magia para secarse "Cuando tengamos nuestro propio campamento otra vez, deberías aplicar una que otra de las prácticas de este lugar"

Soarin rio "Anotado"

* * *

Dash sintió las gotitas frías de agua bajar por su cuerpo. Su melena estaba empapada y casi le pesaba en la cabeza. Había estado en la ducha un largo rato, sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía tardar demasiado, pues la patrulla de la mañana llegaría en cualquier momento y debía estar en el campamento para recibirla junto con los informes que tenga.

Además, necesitaba noticias sobre el escuadrón 6.B para darle a Soarin…

Si el escuadrón del corcel no llegaba para esa noche, ella misma lideraría una patrulla para buscarlo. O iría a Canterlot para llevarlos, no importaba exactamente que había que hacer. Esos ponies necesitaban un lugar para quedarse, y Soarin seguro estaría muy alterado por su escuadrón…

¿Por qué pensaba en él de nuevo?

Ahora parecía una adolecente de quince que no podía apartar su mente del chico popular de la escuela. Genial…

Lavó de su melena el último poco de su shampoo de agradable olor a vainilla y, tras asegurarse de que su melena ya no escurría una cascada, salió de la ducha. Se fue a la sección destinada a vestirse (una sección de la habitación con unas largas bancas), se sentó en una de las bancas y agachó la cabeza para secar su melena. La secó todo lo que pudo (aunque aún estaba un poco húmeda) y empezó con su cuerpo. Primero sus brazos y hombros y luego su torso.

"¡Dash!" una voz la llamó mientras hacía esto.

"¿Sí Maud?" respondió al llamado.

"Pasaste mucho rato en la ducha, solo haces eso cuando algo te preocupa ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la yegua gris sentándose a su izquierda.

"Nada, solo espero que la patrulla vuelva con alguna noticia del escuadrón 6.B" empezó Dash y se volteó para secar su ala derecha (el yeso en la izquierda estaba cubierta por una funda especial para que no se moje) "El Capitan Skies se me acercó preocupado por su escuadrón y debo admitir que a mí también me preocupa…"

"Oh, solo era eso. Tranquila, el escuadrón 6.B debería estar de vuelta hoy como tarde. El viaje en tren acorta mucho la distancia" tras decir esto, Maud empezó a secar su melena (el resto de su cuerpo ya estaba seco).

Dash frotó la toalla un poco más en su ala "¿Dónde está Pinkie después de todo?"

"Sigue en la ducha, debe de volver en cualquier momento…"

"¡Hola chicas!" la inconfundible voz de cierta yegua rosa sonó de cerca. Ambas voltearon para ver a la yegua con la toalla enrollada alrededor de su melena y acercándoseles con una enorme sonrisa.

"Buenos días Pinkie ¿Por qué la emoción?" preguntó Dash con su usual tono serio.

"Pues hoy desperté con un buen presentimiento, así que no puedo evitar estar feliz" respondió ella mientras se sentaba junto a Maud y empezaba a secarse el cuerpo con otra toalla

Dash alejó la toalla de su ala cuando estuvo segura de que estaba completamente seca. Agitó la cabeza para que su melena se acomodara sola y se levantó para vestirse. Se metió en su uniforme y recogió sus cosas.

"Me debo ir, las veré luego" se despidió de las hermanas y se alejó con su toalla alrededor de su nuca.

Salió de las duchas y se dirigió inmediatamente al campamento. La patrulla ya habría llegado y estaría esperando ansiosa su reporte…

* * *

Dash entró por la entrada este al campamento. Los ponies iban y venían como si nada. Miró alrededor, pero no vio a ninguno de los pegasos que habían salido en la patrulla esa mañana.

Trató de llamar a alguien cerca, pero se dio cuenta de que era del escuadrón 6.B y… No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se llamaba…

Para evitar cualquier situación embarazosa (y tras anotar aprenderse los nombres de sus nuevos "compañeros") miró a su alrededor en busca de alguno de los soldados de su escuadrón. Al final, para su alivio, logró divisar a una cara familiar:

"¡Snow Heart!" llamó a la enfermera, que llevaba en un carrito unas cacerolas con el desayuno para los heridos, platos desechables y cucharas. La yegua se volteó y se acercó junto a su carrito a su Capitana.

"¿Sí señora?" preguntó ella.

"¿Sabe algo sobre-?"

Un alarido de sorpresa resonó de no muy lejos interrumpiéndola. Unos gritos le siguieron:

"¡Capitana Dash! ¡Capitana Dash! ¿Alguien ha visto a la Capitana Dash?"

Dash se volvió hacia la voz que la reclamaba. Cloud Kicker era quien la llamaba.

Era una de las yeguas de la patrulla…

La yegua de melena amarilla miró a la pegaso cian y corrió hacia ella con expresión de urgencia. La saludo como debía y Dash le dio inmediatamente la orden de descanso. La expresión de la yegua no había cambiado…

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Dash.

Cloud Kicker la miró a los ojos.

"Han llegado…"

* * *

Soarin estaba en camino al campamento con sus amigos junto a él. No les quedaba mucho espacio del trayecto cuando una voz empezó a gritar no muy lejos.

"¡Capitán Skies!" gritó la voz de un corcel. Soarin giró la cabeza. Un corcel amarillo pálido de melena celeste claro se acercaba a toda carrera hacia él. Como desconocía su nombre, supo que era del escuadrón 14.C. El soldado se irguió ante el Capitán saludándolo de la manera correcta. Soarin le dio la orden de descanso y el corcel procedió a decir cuatro palabras sencillas, pero significativas:

"Su escuadrón está aquí"

Soarin sintió sus ojos dilatarse y alivio llenar su pecho. El corcel amarillo pálido continuó:

"Están muy cerca del campamento. La Capitana Dash me ha pedido que lo lleve con ella para recibir su escuadrón. Cloud Kicker, una de las integrantes de la patrulla de esta mañana, acaba de regresar informando que los han encontrado y los otros tres están guiando a su escuadrón"

A sus costados, los amigos de Soarin (incluido Key) se alegraron y aliviaron ante la noticia. Soarin los miró un segundo y luego al corcel.

"Gracias, em…"

El corcel sonrió "Red Delicious"

"Red Delicious. Gracias. Por favor, guíeme a la Capitana Dash"

Los seis corceles siguieron a Red Delicious, que se apresuró a salir galopando en dirección al campamento. Una vez allí, notaron como todos estaban dirigiéndose al sur y Red los dirigió a la misma dirección. Aliviado y emocionado a la vez, Soarin no pudo contener una sonrisa y siguió gozoso a Red con sus amigos pisándole la cola.

Todos los que estaban en el campamento (y obviamente las noticias habían llegado a las duchas pues había varios con la melena medio húmeda) se habían reunido en la salida Sur y murmuraban entre sí.

"¿Alguien fue a llamar al escuadrón 6.B?" preguntó alguno.

"Mandaron a Crescent Moon a por ellos hace un minuto" respondió otro.

Soarin agradeció silenciosamente a Dash por llamar a su escuadrón. Seguro todos estarían ansiosos de volver a ver a sus colegas.

Tras agradecerle rápidamente a Red Delicious por llevarlos allí, Soarin se abrió paso entre la multitud junto a sus amigos.

"Perdón, disculpe, permiso por favor, Ups ¿Pisé a alguien?, Lo siento, aquí voy, ¿De quién es esa cola?, ¡Lo siento!"

Un momento después, Soarin y los corceles que le acompañaban llegaron al frente. Todos estaban rodeando la entrada, formando un semicírculo. Dash estaba parada en el centro, inmóvil como piedra.

Soarin se adelantó a la yegua. Caramel, Flash, Trent, Chesse y Key se quedaron en la primera fila.

"¿Capitana Dash?"

Dash no se volteó "Me alegro de que lo hayan traído rápido. Llegarán en cualquier momento"

Soarin no dijo nada, solo se paró junto a ella y esperó mirando al exterior del campamento, hacia el paisaje rocoso que se perdía en el horizonte…

Esperó…

Y esperó…

Las Pie llegaron en un punto y se situaron junto a Dash. Pinkie a su derecha, Maud a su izquierda…

Esperaron otro rato…

Entonces, el sonido de varias pisadas se hizo presentes. Soarin mantuvo la respiración cuando, poco a poco, varios corceles aparecieron rodeando un colina y se acercaron al campamento trotando.

Dash dio unos paso hacia adelante, seguida de las Pie y Soarin, y se situó unos metros fuera del campamento…

La multitud de corceles se acercó poco a poco mientras murmullos emocionados surgían a las espaldas de las yeguas y el corcel.

En unos momentos, varios corceles estaban frente a ellos. Un unicornio blanco y de melena de dos tonos de azul en uniforme de la guardia real se acercó a Soarin y Dash. Las Pie habían retrocedido unos pasos. Soarin reconoció al corcel inmediatamente.

"Capitán Shining Armor, siempre es un placer tenerlo aquí" lo saludó cortésmente Dash. El corcel sonrió amigable.

"Siempre es un gusto volver a verla Capitana Dash. Saludos Capitán Skies, ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que lo eh visto" respondió Shining Armor.

Soarin lució una sonrisa "Siempre es bueno verlo, Capitán Armor. No puedo expresar con palabras mi agradecimiento por haber guiado a salvo a mi escuadrón aquí"

Shining se inclinó ligeramente y se incorporó enseguida "Ha sido un gran honor"

Dash miró al grupo de corceles y notó que seguían erguidos en un saludo.

"Descanso" dijo, no gritando, pero si en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos la puedan oír. Shining se hizo a un lado. Soarin se situó junto a Dash y ella le cedió la palabra.

"Para empezar, no saben lo aliviado que estoy de que hayan llegado todos a salvo. Estaré eternamente agradecido a Celestia que no hayamos perdido a nadie…"

El grupo de corceles, ahora en actitud más casual, murmuró su aprobación.

Soarin miró la primera fila a un determinado corcel "Agradezco también a Neon Lights, por guiar excelentemente a todos en mi ausencia y que los haya podido mantener a salvo aun ante un ataque inesperado a todos ustedes"

Neon Lights sonrió. Soarin siguió:

"Y por últimos, pero para nada menos importante…" se miró a la yegua de melena multicolor junto a él con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró confundida y con una ceja levantada "…Agradezco inmensamente a la Capitana Dash y todo su escuadrón por brindarnos un lugar donde quedarnos hasta ser asignados a otro lado. Le agradezco de todo corazón"

El escuadrón 6.B chocó sus cascos contra el piso y vitoreo para demostrar su respectivo agradecimiento. Los ojos esmeralda de Soarin no se alejaron de los magentas de Dash. Tras ellos, las Pie se miraban con una sonrisa pícara. Ninguno lo notó.

Dash apartó la mirada y miró al escuadrón 6.B y luego brevemente a Soarin antes de volverla al grupo de corceles "Es un placer albergarlos, siéntanse como en casa"

Tras las palabras de la yegua, Soarin retomó la palabra:

"Como ya mencioné, esta es la Capitana Rainbow Dash del escuadrón 14.C. Nos ha hospedado por estos días, y gracias a su hospitalidad estaremos seguros"

Estaba repitiendo el mismo mensaje una y otra vez, pero no podía sentirse más agradecido que en ese momento. Así que cambió el tema, para no aburrir nadie:

"Pasado eso, gracias a la carta que se nos ha enviado, todo está preparado. Las barracas están listas para albergar a todos…"

"¿Y a nosotras?"

Soarin vio como el grupo de enfermeras de su escuadrón emergía de la multitud.

"Para ustedes, se ha preparado literas en las barracas de las enfermeras de este campamento. Por ese esfuerzo, quisiera agradecerle a Master Key, el ingeniero mecánico del escuadrón 14.C…"

Un segundo después, Master Key estaba siendo empujado al frente por Flash y Trent y el resto le dedicó sonrisas agradecidas. El pequeño corcel sonrió avergonzado y se sonrojó un poco.

Soarin se volteó de nuevo a su escuadrón "No hay mucho que decir ahora. Seguro están cansados por el agotador viaje. Se les hará saber del cronograma dentro de poco. Por ahora, necesitan descansar. Pero estoy seguro de que el escuadrón 14.C quiere conocerlos un poco, así que dejaré que se presenten…" el escuadrón tras él soltó murmullos y el escuadrón delante de él se acercó poco a poco.

"¡Sky!" gritó una voz emocionada. Soarin se volteó para ver a una yegua pegaso salir corriendo de entre las filas del escuadrón 14.C. Miró de vuelta a su escuadrón y vio a un corcel pegaso salir disparado hacia ella.

"¡Vapor!" exclamó él.

Corrieron hacia el otro y se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años… Lo cual podía ser muy probable.

Soarin reconoció al corcel: Sky Stinger. Los pegasos tenían lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Pinkie sonrió "¿Así que ese es el famoso Sky Stinger?"

Maud sonrió también "Así parece, Vapor Trail habla mucho de él"

Pinkie soltó un gritito _MUY_ agudo "Uuuuh ¡Shipeo a la vista!"

Maud rio. Soarin sonrió de lado. Aunque, en cierto sentido, estaba un poco celoso del pegaso azul…

Miró a su derecha a Dash, que observaba al escuadrón 6.B acercarse al 14.C y saludarse animadamente. Sonrió al verla. Ella era la razón de sus celos por todos aquellos que tenían alguien con quien compartir algo especial…

"Capitana Dash"

Soarin desvió su vista y miró a quien había llamado a la yegua. La pegaso también volteó al oír su nombre.

"¿Sí, Capitán Armor?"

"Me gustaría presentarle a dos ponies" dijo el unicornio. Se hizo a un lado para dejar ver tras él. Había dos yeguas, ambas pegasos.

"La princesa Celestia me informó sobre los caídos en la batalla contra el 'Enemigo 077'. En verdad lamento su perdida" le dijo Shining Armor. Soarin se preguntó si sabía quién era el 'Enemigo 077' "Por eso, le traje dos nuevas soldados. Ellas son Lightning Dust…"

Señaló a una yegua de melena dorada y pelaje turquesa, que dio un paso al frente y saludó a ambos Capitanes y luego regresó a su lugar.

"… Y A.K. Yerling, seguro ha oído de ella. Una gran escritora de libros de acción y aventura"

La otra yegua, una pegaso de melena a escala de grises y pelaje mostaza dio un paso al frente.

"¿A.K Yerling? ¿Escritora de la saga de Daring Do, cierto?" preguntó Soarin mientras Dash examinaba a A.K.

A.K asintió "La misma"

Era extraño, pues ella llevaba su melena recogida y unos lentes. Se le hacía parecida a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Eso paso a segundo plano cuando Dash se volteó a Shining Armor.

"¿Novatas? Se agradece la ayuda…" miró sobre su hombro a los escuadrones charlando "Pero en este momento tenemos los cascos llenos. Ya tenemos un escuadrón entero que debe adaptarse a nuestro sistema, no sé si puedo tenerlas aquí por el momento"

"Si puedo intervenir señora, no somos novatas. Yo estuve en la Academia Wonderbolt, me sé defender sola" dijo Lightning Dust.

"Y yo he tenido más de una aventura, además tomé cursos de defensa y Karate cuando era potra. Y recuerde que se nos entrenó antes de venir aquí" dijo A.K.

"Ambas son muy buenas, Capitana Dash. Son de las mejores que tengo. Sé lo quisquillosa que puede ser con el tema" dijo Shining Armor.

Dash frunció un poco el ceño "Me gusta considerarme selectiva y precavida" suspiró "Pero no negaré que, tras la muerte de tres de mis mejores soldados, y cuando el escuadrón 6.B se vaya, necesitaré la ayuda. Gracias, Capitán Armor. Por favor preséntele mis agradecimientos a la Princesa Celestia"

"No hay de qué, pero antes de retirarme, necesito charlar con usted unos minutos" dijo Shining Armor.

"Seguro" Dash se volteó a ver hacia donde estaban las Pie y las llamó.

"¿Sí señora?" preguntaron amabas al unísono.

"Por favor, lleven a estas yeguas con el resto"

"¿Novatas?" preguntó Pinkie. Dash asintió "Sí, por favor, debo hablar con el Capitán Armor"

"Enseguida señora" dijeron ambas y se llevaron a las dos pegasos con el resto del escuadrón. Soarin notó que estaba de más allí.

"Me iré ahora para-"

"En realidad, Capitán" lo interrumpió Shining "Esto también en parte tiene que ver con usted, así que puede quedarse"

Soarin ladeó la cabeza, pero no rechistó y se colocó junto a Dash.

Shining usó su magia para sacar dos cartas de una alforja que llevaba "Estas son para ustedes" levitó una a cada uno "Tienen que ver con la alianza con los grifos"

Dash y Soarin tomaron los sobres y le echaron unas ojeada. Tenían el sello real, así que venían directo de Celestia.

Dash miró a Shining "Gracias Capitán" guardó la carta bajo su ala "¿Algo más?"

Shining negó "No, nada más. Si me disculpan, me retiro"

"Mándele mis saludos a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza" solicitó Dash.

El cuerno de Shining empezó a brillar y sonrió "Ella prefiere que le llamen Cadence"

Y, en un destello fucsia de magia, el unicornio blanco estaba fuera.

Dash se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando. Soarin la siguió con la mirada y luego devolvió la vista a la carta en su casco. La leería en un momento más tranquilo.

Guardó el sobre bajo su ala y miró a sus alrededores. Logró ver a algunos corceles de su escuadrón.

Braeburn y Quibble Pants charlaban animosamente con Bon Bon y Lyra no muy lejos, y más allá, Silver Shill, Flim y Flam se ponían al día con Hoops y Score. Meadow Song hablaba con Berry Punch, Cloud Kicker y Red Delicious. Lucky Clover estaba presentándose con Minuette, Twinkle Shine, Lemon Hearts, Star Hunter y Crescent Moon.

Alcanzó a ver a Rusty Wrench y al Doctor Hooves hablando con Key y Trixie.

"¡Soarin!" lo llamó alguien. Soarin giró la cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz. No muy lejos, Flash, Caramel, Trent y Chesse estaban indicándole que se le acercara.

"¿Sí?" preguntó al llegar.

"¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!" Flash se hizo a un lado y tras él estaban dos ponies: Party Favor y Sugar Belle, amigos de Double Diamond y, por lo tanto, también de ellos.

"¡Party Favor, Sugar Belle!" los saludó Soarin dándole un abrazo rápido a cada uno "¡Qué alegría verlos!"

Party Favor era soldado en su escuadrón y Sugar Belle era una cocinera. Cuando llegaron el primer día, Double Diamond estaba tan feliz de verlos que rompió en llanto. Nunca les explicó por qué, y al preguntarle a los unicornios, ambos se pusieron tan nerviosos que lo único que dijeron fue: "Somos amigos de la infancia"

Soarin supuso que eso debía ser parte de la historia, pero no les estaban contando algo. Seguro tiene que ver con eso de la extracción de Cutie Marks…

"Es tan bueno verte de nuevo, Soarin-¡Digo! Capitán, tan… Bueno… Verlo…" balbuceó Sugar Belle, mientras se le mezclaban las palabras, pues ella le tenía mucho respeto al pegaso celeste pálido por ser el Capitán de su escuadrón. Soarin rio.

"Sugar Belle, Soarin está bien. No te preocupes…"

La yegua se encogió un poco y asintió. Party Favor rio y le codeó el costado ligeramente "Tranquila Belle, no te va a morder"

Belle se enderezó y no dijo más. Mientras intercambiaban palabras con los otros y les preguntaban por Diamond, escuchó la voz de cierto corcel de su escuadrón:

"¡Rainbows!"

Los corceles (y la yegua) pararon su conversación para ver a un pegaso color agua marina y de melena amarillo pálido pasar junto a ellos corriendo. Lo siguieron con la mirada y se quedaron en _shock_ cuando se dieron cuenta de a quien se estaba acercando:

Rainbow Dash.

La yegua estaba charlando con las Pie cuando escuchó la manera en que le había llamado el corcel. Maud y Pinkie se miraron, miraron al corcel, se miraron de nuevo y levantaron una ceja en dirección a Dash.

Dash miró sobre su hombro e inmediatamente una expresión irritada se plantó en su rostro. Puso los ojos en blanco y se quejó.

"¡Rainbows! ¿Me extrañaste?" dijo el corcel cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella para hablar sin gritar. Se quiso acercar más, pero Dash extendió un casco y lo detuvo firmemente.

Cualquiera detendría a alguien plantando los cascos firmemente al suelo y levantando uno para detenerlo por el pecho. Pero no ella. No Dash. Ella plantó los cascos al piso, extendió su casco y lo detuvo…

Por la nariz…

"¡Auch!" se quejó él y la miró, mientras ella lo miraba con una expresión irritada y el ceño fruncido "También es un gusto verte"

Dash suspiró irritada "Saludos, Zephyr Breeze"

Zephyr estiró los brazos hacia Dash, pero ella los alejó con golpes con su ala "¿Y el amor? No lo ocultes Rainbows, sabes que yo sé que te gusto"

 _"¿Disculpa?" pensó Soarin_. Algo se empezaba a formar en su estómago. No le gustaba nada esa situación…

No le gustaba **_PARA NADA_** …

"¿Sabes que la única razón por la que resisto la necesidad de romperte el cuello es por tu hermana, verdad?" preguntó Dash.

"Flutter Butter estaría muy molesta si lo hicieras" se rio Zephyr. Dash giró los ojos.

"Era un pregunta retórica" dijo Dash.

"Bueno Rainbows, dejémoslo para luego… Cuando estemos solos" la última parte la dijo mientras hacía que sus cejas saltaran arriba y abajo varias veces. Dash lo golpeó con su casco extendido en la nariz.

"Okey, primero: Deja de llamarme Rainbows. Segundo: En tus sueños Zephyr. Tercero: Tienes cinco segundos para alejarte antes de que ignore por completo el hecho de que eres el hermano menor de una querida amiga" Dash alejó su casco de él y empezó a contar.

"1"

"Vamos Rainbows, ambos sabemos que no te atreverías a lastimarme" dijo Zephyr. Dash ni siquiera lo miró.

 _"Si no se aleja de ella, yo iré a hacerlo" pensó Soarin_ , ahora con el ceño fruncido.

"2"

Zephyr dio un paso adelante, Dash dio un paso atrás. Soarin se empezó a acercar haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de sus amigos a sus espaldas.

"3"

Zephyr sonrió de lado y se acercó otro paso. Pinkie y Maud se hicieron a un lado para que Dash retrocediera de nuevo.

"4"

"¡Oh vamos, Rainbows!" dijo Zephyr.

"Me parece que la Capitana Dash te dijo que no la llamaras así, Breeze" dijo Soarin. Zephyr se quedó rígido cual roca y giró rápidamente hacia Soarin, saludando.

"¡C-Capitán!" saludó.

Soarin se paró frente a él con una expresión seria "Ya sabe que no puede hablarle así a un Capitán, mucho menos si es de otro escuadrón ¿Qué imagen está dando de nuestro escuadrón? Ahora, discúlpese con la Capitana y retírese"

Zephyr tragó grueso y miró a Dash, que veía la escena sin aparente reacción, pero con un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos "Perdóneme, Capitana Dash" dijo Zephyr, antes de salir de allí caminando en otra dirección.

Dash miró a Soarin "No era necesario, Capitán"

Soarin suspiró "En verdad lo lamento por mi soldado, él siempre es así"

"Lo sé" dijo Dash, sorprendiendo a Soarin "Lo conozco desde que somos potros. Su hermana mayor es mi mejor amiga. Pasaba muchas horas en su casa"

Soarin la miró "Si puedo preguntar ¿ _Rainbows_?"

Dash puso los ojos en blanco "Sí, lo sé. Es un apodo que me puso mucho tiempo atrás. Me llama así desde que tengo 8. Como sea…" miró de nuevo a Soarin "Gracias"

"No hay de qué"

Dash hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego se volteó a las Pie, que habían permanecido calladas todo el rato con expresión confundida.

"Les explicaré luego…" dijo Dash "Ahora debo hacer otra cosa, si me disculpan"

Con eso, se alejó. Soarin, al darse cuenta de que estaba solo con ambos escuadrones. Se volteó y llamó la atención de todos.

"Bien, seguro han podido convivir un poco entre ustedes, pero por ahora necesitan instalarse. Todos los corceles se alojaran en las barracas masculinas, salvo Rusty Wrench y Hooves, ustedes tendrán una tienda compartida pequeña como Master Key. Todos trabajaran en el Taller de él juntos y en sus tiendas tendrán lo necesario para descansar y trabajar si desean hacerlo por la noche" dijo refiriéndose a su escuadrón. Miró entre los presentes por una cara del escuadrón 14.C conocida "Maud Pie, por favor, muéstreles a estos corceles las barracas"

"Enseguida" dijo Maud.

Los recién llegados del escuadrón 6.B (salvo, Rusty Wrench, Doctor Hooves y las yeguas) siguieron a Maud cuando les indicó que los guiaría a las barracas. Soarin miró por dos caras más.

"Pinkamena, lleve a las enfermeras con Firefly para que les indique donde instalarse"

"Con gusto, Capitán" dijo Pinkie y se acercó a las enfermeras que la siguieron en dirección a la enfermería.

"Master Key, muéstreles a Rusty y Hooves sus tiendas" dijo Soarin.

Key se acercó a Rusty (Un corcel terrestre mucho mayor que él de pelaje café rojizo, melena gris claro y ojos verde claro) y a Doctor Hooves. Los saludó a ambos y les indicó que lo siguieran a sus tiendas.

"El resto solo vaya a hacer su entrenamiento personal. Recuerden estar en el campamento para el almuerzo. Pueden retirarse"

Todos los ponies empezaron a dispersarse poco a poco y los amigos de Soarin se acercaron a él.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" le preguntó Chesse.

Soarin miró su ala derecha "Eh… debo hacer algo, cosas de Capitán, pero los veré luego"

Los corceles asintieron y se retiraron en dirección de uno de los campos de entrenamiento personal, para practicar habilidades que tuvieran mejorar.

Soarin se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su tienda. Mientras se acercaba vio a Pinkie guiando a las enfermeras mientras charlaban y les decía un poco sobre el campamento. Alcanzó a ver a Maud frente a las barracas masculinas hablando con Pokey Pierce para que les mostrara el interior a sus soldados (estaba prohibido que los ponies entren a las barracas del sexo opuesto, solo las enfermeras y el Capitán tenían permiso para hacerlo y en casos realmente especiales). También vio a Key charlando con Rusty y Hooves frente a su tienda. El pequeño ingeniero tenía su propia tienda, pues tenía la costumbre de quedarse despierto hasta tarde continuando con sus proyectos. Era un poco menos de la mitad en tamaño comparada con la de él, pero tenía lo necesario para que Key hiciera su trabajo en una sesión de noche. La que Hooves y Rusty compartirían era casi del mismo tamaño, pero era un metro o dos más ancha pues albergaría a ambos.

Siguió derecho y entró en su tienda, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se encaminó al escritorio del que disponía en una esquina y se sentó en la silla tras este. Dejó caer el sobre bajo su ala en la superficie de madera y se reclinó ligeramente en el -no tan suave- cojín del respaldo de la silla.

Por fin un poco de descanso sin preocupaciones por nada ni nadie.

Pero antes…

Miró la carta que descansaba boca arriba sobre su escritorio y extendió un casco para tomarla. Se irguió en su asiento y la sacó de su sobre.

Empezó a leer…

* * *

 _A los Capitanes de todos los escuadrones:_

 _Mediante la presente, deseo informarles sobre los avances con una alianza que, si bien no es una prioridad ahora, seguro es de mucha ayuda en la situación actual._

 _Como todos saben, el Reino Grifo no ha tenido un líder en un largo tiempo. Los grifos siempre han sido criaturas de gran orgullo y nunca accederían a un acuerdo si no reciben algo a cambio. Con la situación por la que pasa Equestria ha sido difícil llegar a un acuerdo que satisfaga a ambos Reinos._

 _Y por fin, después de varios meses discutiéndolo con el pueblo de Griffinstone, hemos llegado a tal acuerdo…_

 _Nuestra alianza con el Reino Grifo será realizada exclusivamente durante esta guerra y, cuando acabe y Equestria salga de las sombras, compartiremos parte de nuestras riquezas con ellos._

 _Siendo este un tema del que debo discutir solo con el Capitán Shining Armor y mis Gobernadores, no se les será informado sobre él. Solo se les dirá lo relevante y necesario:_

 _Los grifos mandarán a sus fuerzas a ayudarnos. Un grupo de grifos será repartido en cada escuadrón y se integrará como parte de este. Serán grupos de cinco o seis, el resto será empleado para otras funciones. En esta alianza, Equestria está al mando, lo cual significa que estos grifos estarán bajo el mando del Capitán o Capitana del escuadrón en el que se encuentren. Pero, como todos saben, los grifos son criaturas de carácter fuerte y un tanto violento. No se excedan con ellos, no queremos firmar otra guerra. Ya tenemos una, no queremos que la alianza se rompa._

 _Pero esto tampoco significa que no deben ser firmes con ellos. Si ven la oportunidad, se aprovecharan de ella. No deben mostrarse débiles, pero tampoco antipáticos ni hacer que parezca que no poseemos un corazón._

 _No sabemos el tiempo exacto que nos tome separar, preparar, designar y enviar a los grifos a los diferentes campamentos. Esperamos no tome demasiado._

 _Concluyendo, quisiera recordarles que, por ahora, vamos ganando. Y también que nuestro objetivo NO es destruir al Imperio de Cristal ni acabar con los ponies de cristal. Sabemos de sobra que están bajo la influencia de Rey Sombra. Una palabra más acertada sería que están esclavizados por Sombra. Así que, intenten no causar la muerte de nadie. Todos están siendo controlados y eso no es culpa de ellos. Tratemos de ganar esta guerra y que, al final, el Imperio de Cristal vuelva a ser la misma majestuosidad que todos deseamos que sea. Que por fin halla en Equestria lo que siempre la representó: Paz, armonía y, sobre todo, amistad._

 _Me despido de ustedes con mis mejores deseos._

 _Princesa Celestia._

Al finalizar la lectura de la carta, Dash la dejó caer sobre su escritorio y se reclinó en su silla. Habían sido informados de la posible alianza con el Reino Grifo hacía meses, pero hasta la fecha eso parecía algo probable. Era bien sabido que los grifos eran criaturas un tanto toscas.

Ella había conocido a una cuando era niña y, aunque ya no mantenían contacto frecuente, sabía que ella era un poco ruda…

Se masajeó las cienes en busca de un pequeño descanso mental, el cual no obtuvo.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento. El campamento, el escuadrón 6.B, la repentina inactividad de Blackout, Soarin…

En momentos como ese era cuando más extrañaba a su padre…

Tomó la carta y la guardó de nuevo en el sobre de esta. Le puso un pedazo de cinta adhesiva para cerrarla bien, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su armario.

El mueble de madera tenía dos puertas que abrían un espacio grande donde se podía colgar ropa, cinco cajones en la parte inferior derecha y, sobre estos, otras dos puertas que abrían paso a un armario mucho más pequeño.

El armario pequeño estaba guardado bajo llave…

Dash extendió su casco para acercarlo a su cinturón y abrió uno de los bolsillos en este. Un momento después sacó una llave que introdujo en la rendija de la cerradura de las puertas del armario pequeño…

 **CLIC**

La puerta se abrió…

Dash puso sus cascos en las manijas de ambas puerta y respiró. Exhalo. Giró sus cascos.

Abrió las puertas…

En la pared de fondo del armario había ganchos de los que colgaban…

Dagas.

Había quince dagas, con sus respectivos estuches, repartidas en cinco filas de tres cada una. Todas eran del mismo tamaño. Colgaban una debajo de otra y ordenadas tan pulcramente que ninguna se tocaba. Estaban separadas unos centímetros unas de las otras y abarcaban todo el muro.

En el muro derecho había una larga Katana muy afilada, también en un estuche, con inscripciones en un idioma que ella no entendía.

En el muro izquierdo colgaba un arco y una aljaba con flechas. En el mango del arco y en la aljaba estaban inscritas las mismas palabras que en el estuche de la Katana.

En la parte interior de la puerta a su derecha colgaban dos boomerangs muy afilados.

En la parte interior de la puerta a su izquierda colgaba una ballesta con las mismas inscripciones que el arco y la Katana.

En el centro, sobre una superficie de cristal que la levantaba un poco de la base del armario, había una caja, y bajo esta otra. La inferior era más pequeña que la superior, ambas estaban hechas de madera

Dash abrió la caja más grande. Dentro estaba guardadas cada una de las cartas que había recibido en relación con la guerra desde que era Capitana. Desde la primera hasta la que guardaba en ese momento. Aún quedaba espacio para más cartas, pero la caja se estaba llenando.

Tras cerrar la caja de madera se quedó mirando el resto del contenido de aquel armario. Cada una de las dagas allí le pertenecían antes a su padre. La Katana, el arco y flechas y la ballesta jamás los había usado, pero tenían una historia en ellos…

Hace varias lunas, cuando el anterior Capitán, Rainbow Blaze, su padre, seguía vivo, fueron en una misión de exploración…

 **Flashback**

Las Montañas Crystal eran gélidas y peligrosas. Fuertes ráfagas de viento soplaban con tal fuerza que, a veces, podían causar derrumbes o avalanchas. Eran muy empinadas y la altura las volvía poco navegables, sobre todo por aire.

Sin embargo, sin importar todos estos obstáculos, un grupo de ponies las escalaban…

Rainbow Blaze encabezaba la marcha de aquella misión. Las montañas estaban cubiertas de un manto de nieve tan grueso que estaban sumergidos en él hasta las rodillas.

"¿En serio fue buena idea hacer esto en invierno?"

Blaze sonrió bajo su bufanda tras oír la voz. La joven yegua de melena arcoíris a la que con orgullo llamaba su hija se acercó a él.

"Digo, en verano la nieve es mucho menos gruesa, pero la primavera hubiera servido si tenías prisa" dijo Dash cuando alcanzó a su padre a la cabeza.

Todos usaban bufandas y lentes especiales para montañismo, así como trajes gruesos que los mantenía lo más calientes posibles. Cada uno llevaba diferentes cosas. Unos, los corceles más grandes, llevaban sacos de dormir y el resto llevaba comida y leña para el fuego. Blaze estaba en la categoría de los sacos de dormir y Dash llevaba en una maleta comida y agua en abundancia.

"La escases de nieve nos deja menos protegidos, nos vuelve más visibles, lo cual nos perjudica. Sí, Estrella, era necesario. Recuerda que las cosas no siempre deben hacerse de la manera que parezca más fácil o conveniente" le respondió su padre mientras guiaba a la excursión de bajada.

"Solo digo, que si nos llegan a descubrir será muy difícil batallar con tanta nieve y más cayendo"

"Mira el lado positivo, eso no pasará. Y si pasa, al menos no seremos los únicos en desventaja" le recordó Blaze.

"Salvo si los soldados de Sombra disponen de equipo para la nieve, el cual deberíamos decirle a Key que fabrique. Porque claro que haremos esto de nuevo, es más, debería volverse una tradición invernal" bromeó Dash y al ver que no había respuesta de su padre levantó una ceja "No volveremos a hacer esto ¿Verdad?"

Blaze solo siguió caminando.

"¡Hey! Miren esto" dijo alguien detrás. Todos voltearon para ver a Thunderlane subido sobre una roca mirando al Norte.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Dash acercándose. Thunderlane se bajó de la roca y Dash subió. Blaze y el resto buscó una manera de ver lo que había al otro lado de los picos que se alzaban a su izquierda.

Dash soltó un jadeo sorprendido "Miren, es…"

"El Imperio de Cristal… Pero no es lo que esperaba" terminó Blaze.

A unos kilómetros desde la falda de las montañas, había una enorme estructura hecha de puro cristal negro. El Palacio de Cristal. A sus alrededores había pequeñas casas tan oscuras como el Palacio.

"Esto es horrible… ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel?" preguntó Pinkie mientras miraba hacia la estructura junto a su hermana.

"Es Rey Sombra, mitad unicornio mitad sombra, el corazón más oscuro de todos, la pesadilla de los ponies de cristal ¿Quieres que siga?" dijo Dash bajándose de la resbaladiza roca.

Pinkie negó enseguida agachando las orejas "No gracias, tengo mi respuesta"

Siguieron caminando cuesta abajo, evitando precipicios y esquivando picos de hielo que se había formado en el suelo.

Dash miró al cielo, que se volvía más oscuro con el pasar de los minutos "Creo que va a anochecer…" le dijo a su padre que también miró el cielo.

"Tienes razón…" se volteó al resto "¡Muy bien, todos! Es todo por el día. Veamos si podemos encontrar una cueva cerca"

"¡Sí señor!" respondieron todos, aliviados de por fin tener un descanso digno.

Avanzaron un poco para buscar una cueva para descansar y prender un fuego. Mientras caminaban cuesta abajo, hicieron una parada para ver a los alrededores, pues la montaña se estaba empezando a nivelar y estaban más que seguros de que cerca habría una cueva. Habían bajado un poco y habían dejado la cima bastante atrás ya, así que, aunque no era posible volar aun, el aire era mucho más fácil de respirar.

Dash caminó alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la nieve ya no era tan gruesa. Ahora sí se podía caminar sobre esta. Dio gracias al cielo por estar llevando esos zapatos especiales que Key había diseñado (mas que no pudo mejorar del todo, por eso se hundían cuando la nieve era muy espesa).

De la nada, Dash escuchó como el suelo craqueó bajo ella. Mirando bajo sus cascos, se dio cuenta de que estaba parado sobre una capa _muy_ fina de hielo que se empezaba a agrietar, lo cual la alarmó.

"Emm…" miró tras ella hacia el resto del grupo "Chicos…"

La llamada de Dash atrajo la atención de todos, en especial de Blaze que se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido su hija. Estaba rígida como el hielo que los rodeaba y en sus ojos se veía reflejado una pizca de miedo. Si el hielo bajo ella se rompía no podría volar y caería a quien sabe dónde.

"Dash… No. Te. Muevas" le advirtió su padre, acercándose lentamente.

"No tenía planeado hacerlo" le dijo Dash, que suprimió un respingo cuando el hielo craqueó de nuevo y se agrietó más y más.

Cuando estuvo al borde del hielo en el que se había parado Dash (era un pedazo un poco grande y ella estaba en todo el centro de este) sacó una soga de su cinturón y le dio unas vueltas alrededor de su casco.

"Ahora, Dash, te lanzaré la soga y debes atraparla. Pero trata de moverte lo menos que puedas" se preparó para hacer lo que había dicho mientras Dash giraba la cabeza hacia él y asentía "Uno…" dio una vuelta a la soga y el hilo craqueó bajo Dash "Dos-"

 **CRACK**

 **TRISH**

"¡AHHHH!"

"¡DASH!"

Justo cuando Dash había levantado un casco para atrapar la cuerda, el hielo bajo ella cedió al peso y se rompió.

Ella cayó…

Todo el grupo había gritado su nombre a coro.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!"

Los siguientes gritos de la pegaso cian desconcertaron al resto.

 **TUD**

"Uuugggh…" se escuchó un quejido por el eco del agujero.

Lentamente, todos se acercaron a la abertura y miraron dentro. En el interior, las paredes de piedra estaban curvadas y cubiertas de hielo simulando un tobogán que llevaba a más adentro de la montaña.

"¡Dash!" llamó su padre. Su llamado resonó en el eco de la cueva.

"Estoy bien…" se escuchó la respuesta de la yegua.

Blaze miró a ambos lados, donde estaban sus soldados y luego a la cueva "Bajaré a ver qué hay allí dentro. Alertas"

Trató de bajar despacio para no resbalar y caer, pero el hielo se lo impidió. Se resbaló y empezó a deslizarse tobogán abajo.

"¡Woah, woah, woah, woah!"

Se empezó a resbalar acostado en su estómago y trató de detenerse con sus cascos, pero no pudo. Al llegar al final del tobogán, chocó contra algo.

"¡Uff!"

Dash cayó sobre él y, enredados, dieron vueltas en el suelo hasta que la ausencia de más hielo los detuvo.

"Nnnnnggghhh…" Dash y Blaze sacudieron su cabezas y Dash se quitó de sobre su padre.

Blaze se levantó "Pudo haber sido peor" dijo, su voz resonando en el eco de la cueva.

"Creo que voy a vomitar" informó Dash, llevando un casco a su boca. Blaze se rio.

"Vamos, solo fueron unas vueltas. Has pasado por peores cosas"

Dash no respondió exactamente. Mientras ella trataba de mantenerse en pie, Blaze la examinó en busca de heridas. Un segundo después, cayó en cuenta de que estaba vistiendo un uniforme, un abrigo grueso para escalar, una bufanda y zapatos especiales.

"¿Dónde está tu maleta? La que traías ¿Dónde la dejaste?" preguntó.

"Por allí…" señaló "Trataba de decirles que bajaran cuando chocamos"

Blaze levantó una ceja en dirección de su hija "¿Por qué?"

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su hocico "Porque tienen que ver lo que encontré…"

"¿Qué… Es… Esto?"

Blaze les había indicado a sus soldados por el túnel que bajaran, y mientras ellos hacían eso, Dash lo guío por la caverna hacia lo que parecía la entrada de otra. Cuando entraron… Bueno, Blaze no se veía tan sorprendido en mucho.

"Creo que era del Imperio de Cristal. Si se habrá ido con él no lo sé, tal vez eso explica el hielo atrás, pero ¿Dime que no es genial?"

En el interior, la caverna era un tanto grande. La temperatura era un poco más cálida allí. Pero lo sorprendente era lo que había dentro de esta.

En todo el centro, había lo que parecían tres pedestales hechos de piedra. Estaban perfectamente pulidos y tenían grabados imágenes que hacían referencia al Imperio de Cristal (copos de nieve, corazones de cristal, ponis de cristal, etc). En cada uno había una caja y estaban ordenados descendentemente. El más alto de todos, a la altura de la barbilla de Blaze, Portaba una caja de madera más grande, que encajaba perfectamente con el pedestal. Los otros dos, que llegaban a la altura del hombro y codo de Blaze respectivamente, tenían cajas más pequeñas pero que también encajaban a la perfección con los pedestales. Alrededor de estos habían pilares hechos de puro cristal, violeta, celeste o verde, que también tenían grabados similares a los de los pedestales. Estos rodeaban los pedestales como una barrera, salvo por la parte por la que entraron Dash y Blaze, que formada una clase de entrada circular. De alguna manera, una luz brillaba en los pilares y reflejaba en los pedestales en el centro de estos.

Ambos pegasos se acercaron al pedestal más alto y se pararon a ambos lados de este, Dash a la derecha, Blaze a izquierda.

Se miraron una vez y asintieron juntos. Levantaron sus cascos delanteros y tomaron la tapa de la caja da cada lado.

"A la cuenta de tres…" dijo Blaze "Uno… Dos… Tres"

Juntos retiraron la tapa de la caja. Les sorprendió el contenido de esta.

Dentro había dos objetos. Uno era un arco y el otro una aljaba con flechas. Ambos estaban hechos de madera y tenían grabados palabras en un idioma que ninguno conocía.

Blaze tomó el arco y lo examinó "Madera de roble…" tensó la cuerda de este "Firme…" soltó la cuerda que regresó con fuerza a su lugar "De tiro fuerte…" le dio una vuelta y pasó su casco por la madera pulida "Hecho a casco, de excelente calidad. Sin duda algo que ponies de hace mil años harían…"

Dash escuchó atenta cada palabra de su padre "¿Por qué crees que los ponies harían esto y lo meterían en una cueva?"

Blaze se encogió de hombros "Tal vez es una tradición o algo así… No sabemos mucha de la cultura de los ponies de cristal"

Dash miró las inscripciones en el arco y la aljaba "¿Qué dice?"

Blaze le dedicó una mirada plana "¿Tengo cara de saber? Debe ser alguna lengua muerta o algo así"

Dash miró las otras cajas "¿Qué crees que hayan dentro?"

Blaze dejó el arco de nuevo dentro de su caja y se acercó a la caja siguiente junto a Dash "Averigüémoslo"

Tras contar tres, ambos levantaron la tapa.

"¡Genial!"

Dash sacó una Katana del interior. Estaba guardada en un estuche de madera más ligera, pero también de roble –lo cual sabía por las semejanzas con el mango del arco- que tenía escrito lo mismo que el arco y la aljaba en el mismo idioma que ninguno entendía. El mango tenía detalles (figuras) idénticos a los de los pilares rodeando las cajas y de los pedestales donde estaban estas con los mismos colores hechos también del mismo cristal.

Dash la movió un poco en su casco "Increíble… Siempre quise sujetar una de estas"

"No te hagas ilusiones, podría no ser muy-"

Fue interrumpido cuando Dash separó el estuche de la Katana. El borde de la hoja era TAN afilado que bien podría atravesar el grueso (y resistente) material de sus uniformes sin problemas y de paso la piel, músculos y huesos de alguien sin necesidad de aplicar mucha presión.

"-Afilada"

Dash sonrió "Esto es genial, deberíamos tener de estas en el campamento"

Blaze observó como Dash sujetaba firmemente la Katana con ambos cascos y empezó a moverse atacando con esta parada en sus patas traseras. Casi parecía que hubiera usado una antes o que llevara años practicando como usar una. Notó que los cristales que decoraban el mango empezaron a brillar mientras Dash se movía con mucha destreza de aquí a allá con una gran habilidad.

Dash dejó de mover la Katana como si acabara de atrapar un enemigo contra la pared y estuviera acercando la hoja al cuello de su oponente con una sonrisa de lado.

Blaze sonrió "Buenos movimientos ¿Dónde los aprendiste?"

Dash miró a su padre "Hacía esgrima con unos niños en la escuela"

Blaze levantó una ceja "¿Esgrima? ¿Cuándo te permitimos eso tu madre y yo?"

Dash sonrió y giró los ojos cómicamente "Tranquilo, Strike estaba allí"

"¿Tu _hermano_ estaba allí y nunca me enteré?"

Dash guardó la Katana de vuelta en su estuche "Lo obligué a prometerme que no les diga nada. Nadie podía negarse al puchero de una potranca con ojos de perrito"

Dash hizo la expresión mencionada. Blaze rio por el tierno y divertido gesto que hacia su hija.

"Venga, debemos abrir ese otro. Aun así hablaré con Strike cuando volvamos"

Dash tomó el extremo opuesto a Blaze de la tapa de la última caja tras dejar la Katana en su sitio ¿Por qué ambos debían hacerlo y no solo uno? Bueno, las tapas eran realmente pesadas.

Tras poner la última tapa en el montón donde había acumulado las otras dos, miraron el interior. Blaze enseguida sacó el objeto dentro.

"¿Ballesta?"

En efecto, en su casco había una ballesta, también de madera de roble, con los mismos grabados en quien-sabe-que-idioma en el mango.

Dash miró el interior de la caja de nuevo "¡Mira!" sacó una bolsita con virotes de ballesta "También hay virotes ¿Crees que sirva?"

Blaze tomó una de los virotes "Solo hay un manera de averiguarlo…"

Con cuidado, puso el puntiagudo virote en su lugar y apuntó a un espacio de la pared que estaba descubierto. Se aseguró de que apuntaba a donde debía antes de disparar.

El pequeño objeto salió disparado a una velocidad y fuerza completamente ridícula e impactó en el blanco en menos de un parpadeo. Blaze se acercó para ver y se dio cuenta de que la mitad del virote estaba metido en la pared rocosa.

A Dash casi se le salen las pupilas de los ojos de la impresión.

"Tengo mi respuesta"

Blaze sacó, claramente no sin batallar, el virote de la pared.

"Bueno, eso seguro hubiera dolido si se lo apuntaba a alguien…"

Dash levantó una ceja con la expresión de antes aun en su rostro "¿Dolido? ¡Eso habría tomado días en desincrustar del hueso!"

Blaze rio mientras se acercaba de vuelta a su hija. Puso la ballesta dentro de su caja y miró los tres objetos, recostados en terciopelo violeta.

"¿Qué haremos con estos?"

Blaze miró a su hija y sonrió de lado.

"Diles a todos que acamparemos por la noche aquí dentro y que mañana temprano volvemos…" miró de nuevo las tres cajas "… Tenemos unos paquetes que llevar"

 **Fin del Flashback**

Efectivamente, pasaron la noche en esas cavernas junto a un cálido fuego y a la mañana siguiente emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la base.

Hasta ahora, conservaba aquellas armas bajo llave en ese armario, escondidas de la vista de todos. Ya nadie las recordaba. Desde que Rainbow Blaze murió, quedaron en un recuerdo lejano en lo más profundo de la mente de todos. Pero para ella, cada objeto que le pudiera dar un mínimo recuerdo de su padre era valioso. Además, aún estaba tratando de descifrar lo que estaba grabado en esos objetos.

Hasta hoy…

Sacó la ballesta (el objeto más pequeño de los tres que habían encontrado) y la puso bajo su ala buena. Cerró la puerta pero la dejó desbloqueada para poder meterla luego y se la llevó hacia su estantería.

Cada visita que recibían los escuadrones les traían peticiones que habían hecho en sus cartas. La última visita del Doctor Stable le había traído unos libros de lenguas muertas que se hablaban en Equestria y sus alrededores en la época del Imperio de Cristal. Los habían analizado concienzudamente los últimos días y creía que, por fin, había logrado encontrar lo que buscaba.

Se llevó unos libros a su cama y se sentó en esta. Bajo circunstancias normales, lo haría en su escritorio. Pero llevaba una ballesta y cinco libros de lenguas muertas consigo, cosas con las que no sería fácil trabajar en un escritorio que era del ancho de sus brazos. El suelo no era opción tampoco, pues era el piso y no había baldosa o madera en el suelo de su tienda.

Tras dejar los libros y la ballesta en su cama, fue a su escritorio y tomó un pequeño cuaderno de tapa dura, un bolígrafo y un paquete de _post-its_ amarillos.

Se los llevó a su cama y se sentó en el centro de esta. Abrió los libros en páginas previamente separadas y los colocó a su alrededor. Puso la ballesta frente a ella, dejando un espacio libre frente a ella.

Abrió el cuaderno de tapa dura y enseguida encontró escritos previos. Había hecho comparaciones con varias lenguas parecidas, pero ninguno se acercaba mucho ni tenía sentido.

Esta era una de sus últimas opciones. Si no servía, al demonio, traería aun experto en idiomas allí mismo para que le ayudara.

En silencio, empezó a comparar los idiomas. Las palabras las encontraba exactamente igual en los libros, pero también leía un poco sobre la dicha lengua para estar segura. Había leído también sobre la cultura del Imperio de Cristal (imagínense lo difícil que fue sacarle esos libros a Celestia) y pudo fácilmente descartar varias lenguas que no eran usadas por los ponies en el Imperio.

Eso redujo la lista a diez lenguas…

Luego a siete…

Luego a cuatro…

Y ahora, probaba la última que tenía…

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación era el murmullo de los ponies fuera, las páginas al ser pasadas y su lápiz escribiendo una y otra vez sobre el papel…

Le tomó un rato muy largo (cuyo tiempo no calculó), pero, al final, logró sacar una oración coherente de los grabados. Comparó lo que había escrito con los libros y la ballesta una vez más y estuvo segura esta vez…

Era el correcto…

La primera parte decía:

 _"Seis fuerza de arcoíris se alzaran…"_

¿Seis fuerzas de arcoíris?

Continuaba: _"…Contra las sombras combatirán…"_

¿Se refería a Rey Sombra?

 _"… Y, al final, su resplandor de vuelta al Gran Imperio traerán"_ concluía.

Era un mensaje pequeño, pero esto de los idiomas extraños era difícil.

Dash repasó las palabras en su cabeza _"Seis fuerza de arcoíris se alzaran. Contra las sombras combatirán y, al final, su resplandor de vuelta al Gran Imperio traerán"_

 _"Seis fuerza de arcoíris se alzaran. Contra las sombras combatirán y, al final, su resplandor de vuelta al Gran Imperio traerán"_

 _"Seis fuerza de arcoíris se alzaran. Contra las sombras combatirán y, al final, su resplandor de vuelta al Gran Imperio traerán"_

 _"Seis fuerza de arcoí-"_

"¡Dashie! ¿Estás ahí dentro?"

Dash salió de su trance inmediatamente y cubrió lo que había sobre su cama con la cobija rápidamente. Una vez segura de que nada era visible (sobre todo la ballesta) respondió al llamado:

"¡Sí! Pasa Pinkie"

La yegua rosa entró en la tienda de Dash con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Estuviste aquí todo el rato? El almuerzo está listo, ven"

Dash pareció confundida "¿Qué?"

Miró el reloj junto a su mesa de noche. Era cierto. Ya era la 1:00 p.m, hora del almuerzo ¿Había pasado allí metida por tres horas enteras? Había vuelto a las 10:00 después de recibir al escuadrón 6.B y eso ¿Cómo pudo perder la noción del tiempo así?

Se levantó de su cama, cuidando no romper lo que había bajo la cobija y se apresuró a salir junto a la yegua de melena rosa.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo allí que te tomó tanto?"

Dash miró sobre su hombro justo a tiempo para ver dentro de su tienda antes de que la puerta cortina se cerrara.

Miró de nuevo a Pinkie, que esperaba una respuesta.

"Solo un trabajo de investigación. Venga…" miró al frente de nuevo y siguió caminando "Vayamos con Maud"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡En el nombre del café con leche!

Este capítulo tiene exactamente 9,642 palabras ¡9,642!

Suficientemente largo es el capitulo, no extenderé mucho en la nota de autora (Probablemente igual lo haga)

El escuadrón 6.B volvió a reunirse. Ya hay equilibrio de genero en el campamento.

Algunas caritas que reconocemos (y otras que no mucho) se hacen presentes ¿Debo mencionar que shipeo a Sky Stinger y a Vapor Trail? ¡Son tan lindos!

¿Le saqué una risa a alguien por la aparición de Zephyr Breeze? (Digan que sí por favor)

¡Un breve momento de un Soarin celoso! ¡Celoso! Hihihihi...

¿Alianza con los grifos? ¿Qué? ¿Gilda aparecerá? ¡Solo el tiempo lo dirá!

Ahora sabemos de donde saca Dash tantas dagas ¿Pero qué había en la caja pequeña en su armario?

Y, ademas, ¿Qué significa esa inscripción en la ballesta, el arco, la aljaba y la katana? ¿Cual es su significado?

 _"Seis fuerza de arcoíris se alzaran. Contra las sombras combatirán y, al final, su resplandor de vuelta al Gran Imperio traerán"_ ¿Qué significa?

A, por cierto, "aljaba" son esas fundas donde se ponen las flechas para un arco. "Virotes" son esas flechas pequeñas que se usan para las ballestas.

Sin más que agregar, espero les haya gustado ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	21. Juntos hasta el final

**CAP. 21.- JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL**

"¿Es un ave?"

"¿Es un parasprite?"

"Hihihi, no… ¡Es Piglash!"

Era hora del almuerzo y Soarin estaba junto a sus amigos sentados en la misma mesa de siempre. En algún punto, Chesse había empezado a jugar con su porción de maíz desgranado y había hecho una figura con estos. Aseguraba que era 'Piglash', pero el arte con maíz era bastante difícil de entender.

Flash frunció el ceño y trató de golpear al corcel castaño atrás de la cabeza, pero este esquivó el golpe agachándola. Flash aprovechó el movimiento para mover fuertemente el codo y golpear a Chesse justo en la nariz.

"¡OW!" Chesse se irguió y llevó sus casco a su nariz, roja por el golpe "¡Oye! Eso dolió…" Su voz sonaba graciosa porque estaba presionándose la nariz, como si quisiera evitar que sangrara o algo así.

Flash le dedicó una mirada penetrante, bajo la cual Chesse no se encogió "¡Deja de bromear! Eso no fue nada divertido"

Al almuerzo se les habían unido Party Favor y Sugar Belle, pero la yegua estaba sentada alejándose ligeramente de los corceles con los que compartía asiento, pues se sentía incomoda al estar compartiendo la mesa con siete de ellos.

"No creo que vaya a dejar pasar eso…" comentó Key, tras ver que Chesse solo respondía a Flash riendo.

Trent giró los ojos cómicamente "¿Tú crees?"

Caramel miró a Favor y Belle. Los dos unicornios estaban sentados opuestos al otro en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa y parecían muy confundidos. Caramel parpadeó.

"Ah, cierto, ustedes no conocen la historia de Piglash" recordó que ellos no habían estado cuando pasó ni cuando se lo contaron a Key, que ahora era uno más de su grupo. Belle y Favor negaron con la cabeza, para afirmar que no tenían idea de que era de lo que reían los otros.

Mientras Caramel les explicaba a los unicornios sobre esto, Chesse molestaba a Flash y Trent trataba de detenerlo. Soarin volteó a su izquierda al pequeño Ingeniero Mecánico, sorbiendo una cucharada llena de sopa de calabaza, y decidió entablar una conversación.

"¿Está buena?" Soarin aún no había tocado su sopa. Había estado muy ocupado mirando a Chesse hacer una figura con maíz. El almuerzo era: Sopa de calabaza, una porción de maíz desgranado y dos pequeñas tartaletas de albahaca. Parece que los chefs se habían esforzado por hacerles un almuerzo agradable y diferente esta vez ya que llegaban nuevos a la base, pero era mejor no acostumbrarse.

Key sonrió complacido por el sabor de la sopa "Tan bueno como esperarías de Saffron y Coriander…"

Soarin tomó su cuchara y llevó a su boca un poco de sopa de calabaza, ahora tibia, y saboreó el agradable alimento. Estaba delicioso.

"Mmmmm" Soarin no pudo reprimir un gemido. Su madre le solía hacer una sopa de calabaza casi tan buena como esta cuando era potro.

Key rio por el repentino deleite del corcel celeste pálido. Soarin volvió a la realidad y tragó la cremosa sopa, se volvió a Key se dispuso a preguntarle algo que había estado en su mente desde hace un rato, pero las noticias de su escuadrón y todo el alboroto de los últimos días para tener todo listo le había impedido preguntarle.

"Así que… ¿Cómo va todo con el Saisei-6?" preguntó. Seguro con todo el trabajo que habían puesto sobre los hombros del pequeño corcel no había tenido tiempo en avanzar con su suero, por lo cual Soarin se sentía culpable.

"Va bien, después del almuerzo volveré a mi cubículo a hacer pruebas en ratones"

"¿Ya te dieron los ratones?" Soarin estaba sorprendido en verdad ¿Cuándo le habían llegado los ratones de laboratorio?

Key asintió "Llegaron con el Dr. Stable, él los trajo. Pero quería seguir examinando la planta con la que había probado antes de empezar con los ratones"

"¿Cómo sigue la planta después de todo?" preguntó Soarin mientras seguía comiendo. Key de repente pareció frustrado.

"Sigue sin haber reacción" su voz tenía un tono irritado, como si eso fuera algo malo.

Soarin levantó una ceja "¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? ¿No significa que ya lo lograste?"

Key negó con la cabeza "Se supone que eso significa, pero no quiero tomar riesgos con los ratones, ni mucho menos con ponies" miró a Soarin preocupado "¿Qué tal si probamos el suero en un pony y por accidente lo mato en vez de sanarlo? ¿Qué tal si todo sale mal? ¡¿Qué haré entonces?!"

A este punto, Key había tomado a Soarin por los hombros y trataba de sacudirlo, pero Soarin era demasiado fuerte para que el pequeño corcel lo lograra.

"Wow wow wow, tranquilízate…" le dijo Soarin, sacando los cascos de Key de sus hombros "Tranquilo… Te preocupas demasiado por algo que no ha pasado. No tienes que apresurarte, tomate tu tiempo para estar listo. Cuando estés convencido de que no hay errores entonces pruébalo en ponies. Estoy seguro de que todos agradecerán tus esfuerzos por salvarlo, incluso si no lo logras a la primera"

Las palabras de Soarin parecieron tranquilizar a Key, que se calmaba conforme iban pasando los segundos. Soarin sonrió "Si quieres puedo ir contigo a probar el suero en ratones"

Key suspiró "Creo que me haría bien la compañía"

"¿Master Key?"

Todo en la mesa se detuvo. Las risas de Caramel, Favor y Belle por la historia que apenas había terminado cesaron. Chesse paró de molestar a Flash y Trent de impedirlo. Flash se irguió. Key se puso de piedra por la repentina voz llamando su nombre y Soarin rápidamente miró sobre el hombro de Key hacia la fuente de la voz.

Dash se había detenido frente a la mesa de ellos y miraba específicamente a Key. Todos se levantaron de un brinco y saludaron.

"Descanso, es hora del almuerzo, no hay necesidad" les dijo y volvió a ver a Key mientras todos (incluido Soarin) se volvían a sentar "Disculpe la interrupción, solo quería saber si podía decirle a su equipo que llevaran una litera más a las barracas femeninas. Hay dos novatas y necesitan donde quedarse a dormir ¿Puede?"

Key sonrió "Por supuesto, les diré cuando termine el almuerzo"

Dash asintió una sola vez "Gracias, me retiraré"

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero algo llamó su atención. Miró sobre su hombro a Belle y Favor, primero a Belle, luego a Favor.

Belle.

Favor.

Belle.

Favor.

Los unicornios se miraron entre sí confundidos, lo cual Dash notó.

"Lo lamento… Es que me parece que los he visto alguna vez, pero no recuerdo. Como sea, no les molesto más" Dash se alejó en verdad esta vez y todos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se sentó en la mesa que siempre compartía con las Pie y empezó a comer mientras Maud y Pinkie charlaban.

Belle miró a Favor que también la miró y luego a Soarin, que seguía viendo a Dash.

"Eh, Capitán…"

Soarin salió de su transe y miró a la unicornio. Tras registrar sus palabras giró los ojos.

"Belle… Sin formalidades"

Belle se encogió "Lo siento. Quería preguntarle ¿Qué fue eso?"

Soarin levantó una ceja en dirección a la yegua "¿A qué te refieres?"

Belle señaló a Dash "Dijo que nos reconocía de algún lado" señaló con el otro casco a Favor "Pero yo no la recuerdo"

"Ni yo" negó Favor. Soarin se encogió de hombros, inseguro de que decir.

"Tal vez los confundió con alguien más"

Belle y Favor se miraron y encogieron los hombros al mismo tiempo. Trentemitió un zumbido d repente, atrayendo la atención del resto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" cuestionó Caramel. Chesse tenía la cara aplastada contra el plato y emitía sonidos que indicaban que estaba absorbiendo su comida como una aspiradora.

Trent negó con la cabeza "Nada, es solo que…" miró a Belle y Favor "Me doy cuenta de que sabemos muy poco de ustedes dos"

Favor y Belle intercambiaron miradas de nuevo. Trent continuó.

"Ustedes han estado con nosotros ¿Por cuánto? ¿Tres años? Aun así, no sabemos mucho de ustedes"

Favor sonrió "Tienes razón ¿Qué quieres saber?"

Trent no dudó un segundo "¿De dónde vienen? ¿Qué eso de la extracción de Cutie Marks? ¿De dónde conocen a Diamond?"

Una expresión preocupada y de temor se hizo presente en el rostro de Belle, que empezó a temblar como si estuviera atrapada en las montañas Crystal en medio de una nevada. Una expresión similar pero más calmada se dibujó en Favor, que rápidamente se levantó y se sentó junto a Belle en las largas bancas y la abrazó para que se calmara. Sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta su límite y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Espasmos involuntarios la recorrían completamente al azar, como si estuviera traumatizada. Favor suspiró mientras sujetaba a la yegua entre sus brazos.

"Lo vi venir"

El resto en la mesa miraba con extrema preocupación a Belle y Trent se sintió terrible por lo que había preguntado.

"¡Lo siento!" se disculpó rápidamente, extendiendo sus cascos de repente y casi golpeando a Chesse en el movimiento "No era mi intención, solo era-"

"No te preocupes" lo interrumpió Favor mientras acariciaba el brazo de Belle hacia arriba y hacia abajo "En realidad, era de esperarse. Sé lo confundidos que deben estar sobre el tema y sobre la reacción de Diamond ante la pregunta. Los cuatro pasamos por algo muy duro sin duda"

Soarin levantó la ceja ante las palabras de Favor "¿Cuatro?"

Favor asintió "Cuatro" miró al resto mientras el temblor de Belle empezaba a calmarse "Creo es tiempo de que sepan ¿Qué opinas Belle?"

Miró a la yegua en sus brazos, que asintió aun temblando.

"M-M-M-Merecen saber" tartamudeó al principio, pero terminó la frase de todos modos y se acurrucó más al corcel.

"Iremos con Diamond para que lo relatemos juntos" señaló los platos de comida de todos con un gesto de la cabeza "Pero primero terminemos de comer"

El resto accedió y siguió comiendo en silencio. Favor le susurró a Belle al oído mientras esperaban a que el resto terminara. Ellos ya habían terminado de todos modos.

Key, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato miró a Soarin.

"¿Extracción de Cutie Marks?" preguntó en un susurro, temiendo que, si Belle lo escuchaba, volviera a temblar frenéticamente. Soarin sacudió la cabeza.

"Es difícil de explicar, pero tendremos la historia completa pronto ¿Contamos contigo?"

Key asintió enseguida "Por supuesto, los ratones pueden esperar a otro día"

* * *

"¿Cómo se siente nuestro paciente favorito?"

Los ojos de Double Diamond se abrieron de golpe de sorpresa y alegría al registrar la voz y sonrió.

"¡Party Favor!"

Tenía la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, así que solo tenía que levantar la cabeza del libro en el que habia metido el hocico (literalmente) para ver entrar a sus amigos. Todos estaban allí, incluyendo a Key aunque él no había compartido mucho con Diamond.

Favor y Belle sonrieron (Belle seguía un poco temblorosa y no se despegaba de Favor) y se acercaron a Diamond para darle un fuerte, pero delicado para no lastimarlo, abrazo.

"¿Cómo te sientes Diamond? ¿Qué tanto apesta el encierro?" bromeó Belle, poco a poco volviendo a su estado usual. Diamond rio.

"Peor que el aliento de los Timberwolves, pero sobreviviré" respondió, tomando literal la pregunta de Belle a propósito. Compartieron una risa breve. Cuando la risa cesó, Favor ojeó con curiosidad el libro que descansaba en el regazo de Diamond.

"¿Qué lees?" Diamond le mostró la cubierta del libro.

"Daring Do y la Búsqueda de la Estatua de Zafiro" leyó en voz alta Flash, que se había movido junto a Favor y Belle para ver. Las orejas de Soarin se enderezaron ante escuchar el nombre del libro.

"¡Hey! ¿No es ese el libro que te traje el otro día?"

Diamond asintió "Ya casi lo termino. Es muy interesante ¿De casualidad tienes el segundo?"

"Veré si está en mi estantería" le aseguró Soarin. Diamond sonrió.

"Diamond…" atrajo su atención Favor. Diamond miró a su amigo "¿Les has contado a nuestros nuevos amigos sobre la aldea?"

Diamond se estremeció tan de repente que fue una sorpresa que sus articulaciones no hubieran hecho ruido. No podían decir si su cara se había vuelto pálida, pues el corcel era blanco puro, pero todos notaron sudor frío bajar por su frente y un sutil temblor recorrer su cuerpo. Aparentemente, Favor era el que mejor manejaba la situación… O el recuerdo.

"Tomaré eso por un no" dijo Favor ante la reacción de Diamond. El corcel miró al unicornio.

"¿Es… Realmente necesario recordar eso?"

Belle se pegó más al costado de Favor y este la rodeó con un brazo. Soarin notó la interacción de Belle y Favor, pero no dijo nada. Solo esperó pacientemente mientras Favor lidiaba con Diamond. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que Favor cada vez parecía más protector hacia Belle y que ella parecía cada vez más apegada a él.

"Sí Diamond, es necesario. Ellos han sido muy amables con todos nosotros y nos han recibido en su grupo sin dudarlo dos veces. Si se merecen saber algo, es esto"

Belle extendió un casco hacia Diamond y le tocó el brazo. Diamond rápidamente miró hacia ella. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Sé que es especialmente duro para ti, pero los amigos se cuentan todo y ellos…" señaló a Soarin, Caramel, Flash (que había vuelto con el grupo cuando la interacción entre los tres viejos amigos había empezado), Trent, Chesse y Key "… Son nuestros amigos"

Diamond suspiró "Está bien. Tienen razón, merecen saberlo"

Favor sonrió "Que bueno que lo entiendas" Se sentó junto a la cama de Diamond y le indico al resto hacer lo mismo. Se sentaron en un semi-círculo rodeando la cama y los tres ponies, unicornios y pony terrestre, se miraron y se dedicaron sonrisas de apoyo. Favor respiró hondo.

"Hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo exactamente cuántos años, dejé Yeguadelphia en busca de un lugar diferente y de algo que faltaba en mi vida. Terminé en una zona árida y desconocida. Pensé que moriría ahí…" miró a Diamond en medio de su discurso "… Hasta que me encontré con un pequeño pueblito en medio de ese lugar. La verdad, ni siquiera estaba en los mapas. Lo que había dentro no me lo esperaba…"

 **Flashback**

Party favor entró al pueblo con el que se había topado en el medio de la nada. Todas las casas era un copia de la otra. Cada uno de los edificios eran idénticos. _CADA_. _UNO_.

"Bienvenido"

"Bienvenido"

"Bienvenido"

"Bienvenido"

"Bienvenido"

Cada pony que pasaba tenía una enorme sonrisa que casi asustaba y lo saludaba, dándole la bienvenida. Las yeguas llevaban tres estilos diferentes de melenas: Trenzas, un chongo o melena suelta, ninguno otro. Los corceles llevaban exactamente el mismo corte de melena. Lo más extraño era que todos tenían la misma Cutie Mark. Una aldea entera. Con la misma Cutie Mark. _¡UNA ALDEA ENTERA!_

Saltó de sorpresa cuando un corcel blanco por completo con ojos celestes se paró frente a él.

"¡Bienvenido!" le dedicó una sonrisa escalofriantemente enorme y que casi parece falsa. Una unicornio de melena magenta oscuro y pelaje rosa pálido estaba tras él. Ella se me acercó.

"Bienvenido" le dijo "¿Qué te trae a nuestra pequeña aldea?"

"Umm…" Favor miró a su alrededor, inseguro de qué decir "Pues… Me perdí allí afuera y me encontré con este lugar"

El corcel se colocó junto a la yegua "Entiendo. Pues, todos son bienvenidos en nuestra aldea. Mi nombre es Double Diamond, y ella es Sugar Belle"

Party Favor sintió la necesidad de presentarse "Bueno, mi nombre es Party Favor"

Double Diamond miró la Cutie Mark del unicornio. Sugar Belle hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Diamond, ella movía sus ojos de su flanco al de él con una expresión de sutil melancolía. Favor se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con que su Cutie Mark eran globos y confeti a diferencia de la de ella, que era un signo igual idéntico al del resto.

"¿Tienes tu propia Cutie Mark?" preguntó de repente Diamond, haciendo a Favor brincar de pronto.

"Eh…" Favor miró entre su flanco y el corcel "Sí ¿Pero qué paso con las suyas?"

Sugar Belle se adelantó para hablar "En este lugar no mostramos nuestros talentos especiales porque no tenemos ningún talento que mostrar. Nuestras Cutie Marks fueron removidas con el objetivo de mantener la paz e igualdad entre nosotros. Es mejor así"

A Favor no le pareció que la unicornio estuviera 100% de acuerdo con eso.

"Tal vez deberíamos llevarte con nuestra fundadora, Starlight Glimmer" le ofreció Diamond y le indicó que lo siguiera a él y a Sugar Belle. Favor lo hizo y en unos minutos estaban dentro de una de las casas del lugar.

"¿Starlight? Tenemos visitas inesperadas" llamó Diamond. Una puerta se abrió y una unicornio salió del interior.

"¡Bienvenido!" saludó a Favor "Nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí. Si puedo preguntar ¿Cómo encontraste nuestra pequeña aldea?"

"Pues, me perdí y terminé aquí" respondió simplemente Favor. Starlight sonrió aún más.

"Pues qué bueno que nos hayas encontrado. Nos alegra tener aquí a cualquier poni que quiera conocer la verdadera amistad por primera vez. Eso es lo que distingue a esta aldea, ¿sabes? En este lugar no mostramos nuestros talentos especiales porque no tenemos ningún talento que mostrar"

Las orejas de Favor se movieron hacia Starlight "¿Por eso la misma Cutie Mark? Disculpen estoy confundido"

Starlight le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva "No hacemos ningún juicio aquí en nuestra aldea. También todos estuvimos confundidos antes, cegados por la falsa promesa de nuestras Cutie Marks"

Favor levantó una ceja. Starlight se puso de pie.

"Tal vez te debería dar un tour por la aldea, tal vez así entenderás mejor nuestra forma de vida"

Juntos, salieron del lugar y efectivamente Starlight le mostró toda la aldea a Favor.

"Ahora, si llegaste aquí debe de haber una razón. Tal vez fuiste enviado para que te ayudemos y para que abras al fin los ojos y te nos unas. Pero esa es tu decisión. Mientras lo piensas, por favor, disfruta de nuestro pequeño rincón de Equestria. Sugar Belle…" Starlight miró a la unicornio "Seguro nuestro invitado tiene hambre ¿Podrías darle algo de comer?"

"Con gusto Starlight" respondió ella y guio a Favor a un edifico que Favor dedujo era un restaurante o una pastelería.

"¿Qué te gustaría servirte?" le preguntó Belle una vez que Favor estaba sentado en una de las mesas "Tenemos: Muffins…"

Favor esperó unos segundos, pero al darse cuenta de que la yegua no continuaba dedujo que no había más en el menú.

"Eh… Dos muffins, por favor"

Sugar Belle enseguida hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se alejó para traer los muffins del interior. Favor miró alrededor. Todos parecían felices y tenían argumentos convincentes de su decisión. Tal vez esto era lo que le faltaba a su vida: Armonía, amistad e igualdad.

Cuando Belle regresó, decidió preguntarle.

"Dime ¿Cómo puedo quedarme?"

 **Fin del Flashback**

"… Admitiré que no me emocionaba mucho la idea de perder mi talento especial. Pero lo hice de todos modos. Dejé que me la quitaran y la guardaran en la bóveda"

Sugar Belle procedió a hablar "Yo había estado cinco meses ya en la aldea cuando Favor llegó. Me habían arraigado la misma ideología que a todos: Talentos diferentes causan opiniones diferentes, y eso causa amargura y miseria" sus orejas se cayeron contra su cabeza, casi desapareciendo dentro de su melena "Había vivido así por cinco meses enteros. Pero no me convencía mucho la idea. Cuando vi que Favor tenía su propia Cutie Mark no pude evitar sentir melancolía al recordar la mía" miró a su flanco, donde ya no había un signo igual. Había un cupcake con una cereza y tres chispas "Compartí mis inquietudes con Favor y descubrí que él las compartía. Nos reuníamos para hablar sobre lo que solíamos hacer con nuestras Cutie Marks y un tiempo después llegó una pegaso que compartió nuestra inquietud cuando le quitaron su Cutie Mark. Pero los tres nos reuníamos en las sombras y nunca nos revelamos ante la ideología de Starlight"

Favor decidió tomar la palabra después "Claro, eso hasta el día en que descubrimos la verdad…"

 **Flashback**

La noche había caído en la aldea. Todos los ponies estaban dormidos. O al menos eso parecía…

En un punto de la aldea, una única y muy tenue luz se filtraba por la ventana del piso superior de una casa.

"¿Están seguros de esto?" preguntó Night Glider poniéndose una de las capas del sastre local. Belle asintió.

"Solo quiero probar esto una vez. Si no es verdad lo que creemos, regresaremos enseguida" le aseguró. Night Glider vio como Party Favor guardaba en una alforja que llevaba un libro.

"¿Qué van a hacer exactamente?"

Party Favor se puso su propia capa "A comprobar si el Cetro de la Igualdad en verdad es genuino"

Sugar Belle se giró a su amiga mientras levitaba un libro hacia ella. Abrió una página y le mostró "Este libro dice que Mage Meadowbrook tenía ocho objetos mágicos. No nueve, como dijo Starlight. Y aquí nunca mencionan un cetro"

Night Glider leyó un párrafo encerrado con un lápiz rojo ¡Tenía razón! Ahí decía que Mage Meadowbrook tenía ocho objetos mágicos y en ningún lado se menciona al 'Cetro de la Igualdad'. Glider miró a su amiga.

"¿De dónde sacaste esto?" Belle cerró el libro y lo puso en su alforja mientras metía uno igual al que tenía Favor en el otro lado.

"Estaba entre mis cosas cuando llegué. Fue un regalo de mi abuela en Baltimare y no me di cuenta de que estaba en mi carreta hasta que estaba desempacando aquí. No le presté mucha atención al principio, pero luego quise investigar sobre los objetos mágicos que había mencionado Starlight y encontré eso"

Favor miró a Glider "No tienes que venir si no quieres. Puedes quedarte en tu cabaña mientras nosotros comprobamos esto" Glider estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar.

"¡De ninguna manera! Si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces estaré allí para verlo yo misma" puso su casco extendido en el centro "Juntos hasta el final ¿Recuerdan?"

Belle y Favor sonrieron y pusieron sus cascos sobre el de Glider "Juntos hasta el final" dijeron al unísono.

"Entonces vamos, hagamos esto rápido. Con un poco de suerte, nadie notará que nos fuimos" de acuerdo con Glider, Belle y Favor salieron de la casa, Belle llevando la vela que les brindaba luz dentro y se encaminaron a la cueva de Cutie Marks.

Glider entró tras sus amigos unicornios a la cueva de Cutie Marks. Las Cutie Marks brillaban dándole luz a la cueva y Night Glider encontró al suya rápidamente. Se acercó para verla de cerca y sintió la melancolía inmediatamente. Su Cutie Mark tenía la de Belle a su izquierda y la de Favor junto a la de Belle. La de Double Diamond estaba sobre la de Belle.

Glider giró hacia sus amigos y se acercó a ellos. Estaban parados viendo el cetro y ojeaban unas páginas de los libros que habían traído.

"¿Y exactamente cómo van a saber si es verdadero o no?" preguntó. Belle estaba muy concentrada. Favor procedió a explicar:

"Los unicornios somos las únicas criaturas que podemos usar magia. Cada pony tiene magia en su interior: La de los pegasos está en la manera que ellos pueden volar, hacer acrobacias y sobre todo en el hecho de que pueden caminar sobre nubes. En los ponies de tierra está presente en su habilidad de desarrollar cascos fuertes y cuerpos resistentes para hacer labores que requieran fuerza, además de su talento natural con la agricultura y semejantes. Los unicornios somos los únicos que podemos manifestar nuestra magia, canalizarla y volverla algo diferente. Así es como conjuramos hechizos. Por eso…" le mostró una página de su libro a Glider que explicaba cómo funcionaba la magia en objetos "Cuando un objeto está encantado, nos basta con una gran concentración y un hechizo para detectarlo. No es fácil. Al menos no para nosotros que hemos perdido nuestras habilidades especiales. Por eso Belle y yo juntaremos fuerzas para poder hacerlo. No será un gran espectáculo, pero al menos saldremos de la duda"

Glider registró sus palabras "Así que, resumiendo, usaran un hechizo para saber si el cetro tiene magia o no"

Favor asintió "¡Exacto!"

"¿Listo Favor?" lo llamó Belle, por fin sacando su hocico de la página del libro. Favor asintió y se posicionó frente al cetro. Belle se paró al otro lado y Glider dio un paso atrás.

Los cuernos de ambos unicornios empezaron a brillar. Primero fue tenue, pero se fue volviendo más y más brillantes con el pasar de los segundos. Un aura magenta oscuro y otra zafiro claro salieron de los cuernos de Belle y Favor respectivamente. Ambos se veían realmente concentrados, pues sin habilidades especiales la magia era más difícil si no era uno de los básicos (levitación, pequeños escudos, etc). Las auras mágicas se elevaron sobre el cetro y se encontraron en el centro, juntándose y creando una bola de magia magenta oscuro y zafiro claro. Al mismo tiempo, Sugar Belle y Party Favor hicieron descender la bola de magia sobre el cetro y lo rodearon completamente.

Glider miró fascinada como el centro se elevaba un poco y ambos unicornios empezaban a sudar, como una clara consecuencia de haber usado tanta magia con tan poca habilidad mágica. Pero se mantuvieron firmes y terminaron en hechizo. Unos segundos después, ambos cuernos dejaron de brillar de repente y Belle y Favor se desplomaron al piso, resollando y sudando por los esfuerzos.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, cansados, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de impresión. Glider se acercó a Favor y lo ayudó a levantarse y luego hizo lo mismo con Belle. Ninguno de los dos unicornios alejó su vista del cetro.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Glider mientras le brindaba su hombro de apoyo a Belle.

"El… Cetro…" empezó Belle entre resuellos.

"El… Cetro…." Repitió Favor también entre resuellos "El Cetro es-"

"¿Falso? Pues sin duda tenemos unos unicornios muy curiosos aquí"

Los tres amigos se estremecieron ante la voz. Giraron con temor, rogándole a Celestia que lo que oyeron solo fuera una ilusión. Lastimosamente no fue así…

Starlight Glimmer estaba en la entrada de la cueva y se veía molesta…

 _MUY_ molesta…

Los tres amigos rápidamente se juntaron mientras Starlight se les acercaba con pasos firmes.

"Pero miren qué tenemos aquí…" caminó en círculos alrededor de ellos. Cada uno de sus movimientos era seguido por los tres otros ponies en la cueva con el cuerpo entero, nunca dándole la espalda a la unicornio "Sin duda alguien estaba más que deseoso de ser especial"

"¡Nos mentiste! ¡Dijiste que el cetro era mágico y que nos había brindado igualdad!" reclamó firmemente Favor, encarándose a Starlight y protegiendo valientemente a sus amigas detrás de él.

"¡Por supuesto que les mentí! ¡El cetro es un trozo de madera que encontré en el desierto! ¡Es mi magia la que hace posible todo esto!" frotó su propio flanco y su Cutie Mark quedó revelada "¡Todos seguirían teniendo su vida miserable creyéndose mejor que los demás ponis de no ser por mis habilidades mágicas! ¡Yo les brindé amistad! ¡Yo les brindé igualdad! ¡Yo creé la armonía!" su voz estaba llena de rabia y al terminar golpeó el suelo con los cascos y su cuerno empezó a brillar en un aura turquesa.

 **CRASH**

 ** _TRISH_**

El repentino sonido de cristal rompiéndose sorprendió a los cuatro ponies. Starlight se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la fuente del sonido. Se horrorizó ante lo que vio.

Double Diamond, su mano derecha en la aldea, acaba de romper el área donde estaba su Cutie Mark y la Cutie Mark de Belle, Glider y Favor. Las Cutie Mark salieron disparadas hacia sus respectivos dueños y ambos recuperaron el color brillante que tenían antes, sus estilos de melena y, obviamente, sus Cutie Marks.

"¡No!" gritó Starlight mientras las cuatro Cutie Marks regresaban a sus dueños.

"¡Nos mentiste Starlight!" le reclamó Diamond, ahora con su color más brillante y pulido. Le dedicó una mirada asesina a Starlight "¡Se acabó! No puedes tener tu Cutie Mark, Starlight. O _todos_ somos iguales, o _nadie_ lo será"

El cuerno de Starlight volvió a la vida y su aura turquesa regresó. Ninguna sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

Solo unos segundos después lo averiguaron…

"¡Aahh!" exclamaron Diamond y Belle, cuando, de repente, ellos estaban encerrados en el aura de Starlight.

Pura agonía siguió…

 ** _"_** ** _¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!"_**

Los gritos de la yegua y del corcel resonaron en la cueva. Favor miró horrorizado como Starlight ejecutaba el hechizo para removerles sus Cutie Marks.

"¡Esto es por fomentar ideas especiales en _MI_ aldea! ¡EN MI TEMPLO DE IGUALDAD Y ARMONÍA!"

Pero no sirvió… Las Cutie Marks simplemente no se movían. Belle y Diamond estaban peleando para conservarlas. Starlight no podía hacerlo a los cuatro al mismo tiempo, pues era un hechizo muy difícil. Glider y Favor se aventaron a ella y rompieron su concentración. Diamond y Belle cayeron al piso y sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar y a presentar espasmos involuntarios. Se volvieron dos bolitas mientras se abrazaban a sí mismos por el dolor que aun los recorría.

Glider y Favor mantuvieron a Starlight sujetada al piso mientras ella trataba de librarse. De la nada, Favor sacó unos globos largos, los infló y amarró con estos a Starlight.

"¡Debemos irnos!" gritó Glider, aprovechando el momento para correr a Diamond y ayudarlo a levantarse. Favor hizo lo mismo con Belle.

"¡Ya no nos podemos quedar aquí! ¡Debemos irnos!" gritó de nuevo Glider mientras los cuatro salían galopando lo más raído que podían de la cueva. Podían escuchar a Starlight tratar de zafarse de los globos, pero su cuerno no alcanzaba hasta tan lejos para reventarlos y de alguna manera estos no se reventaban aun, a pesar de la manera en que se contorsionaba la yegua para quedar libre.

No tenían tiempo para nada. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era huir. A penas pudieron pasar rápidamente por la cabaña de cada uno solo para tomar unas monedas y salir galopando del pueblo.

Galoparon juntos un largo rato. Diamond y Belle ya habían recuperado las fuerzas y podían ir solos. Siguieron hasta que la aldea se perdió en el horizonte.

Pararon un momento para descansar, pero estaban conscientes de que tenían que irse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Belle "¿A dónde iremos?"

Diamond negó con la cabeza "No sé, pero deberíamos separarnos" miró por donde habían venido y a las marcas que sus pasos habían dejado en el suelo "Con una lluvia se borrará, pero será más difícil seguirnos el rastro si nos separamos"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" se negó Glider "No nos podemos separar" miró a Favor y a Belle "¿Juntos hasta el final? ¿No?"

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que luchaban por salir pero Glider las retenía. Belle, en cambio, abrazó a su amiga y empezó a llorar suavemente.

Diamond miró a Favor "No podemos dejarlas a la deriva. Yo me iré con Glider y tú vete con Belle. Váyanse a donde sea y manténganse juntos"

Favor asintió y se acercó a Diamond y le dio un abrazo amistoso rápido.

Diamond pareció confundido "¿Por qué fue eso?"

Belle había cesado de llorar y unas pocas lágrimas habían escapado de los ojos de Glider. Ambas se acercaron a los corceles. Belle le sonrió a Diamond.

"Por salvarnos…" Belle también lo abrazó rápidamente "Gracias" miró a Glider, que hizo el mismo gesto hacia Diamond. Una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en el hocico del corcel. Una sonrisa _genuina_.

"No fue nada" dijo "No podía dejar las cosas así. Vi a Starlight salir de su cabaña muy sospechosamente y la seguí. Ella no me notó, pero yo escuché todo lo que dijeron" miró a su flanco, donde ahora estaba su Cutie Mark real "Lastima que no pude liberar el resto de Cutie Marks"

Favor puso un casco en el hombro del corcel "Hey, al menos trataste" miró a las yeguas "Nos volveremos a ver…" extendió su caso al centro de todos "¿Juntos hasta el final?"

Belle y Glider pusieron sus cascos en el centro también y sonrieron. Diamond no lo hizo, pero los tres hicieron un espacio para Diamond y le señalaron que lo hiciera. Diamond parpadeó sorprendido, de pronto sintiéndose completamente alagado. Levantó su casco derecho y lo puso sobre el de los otros tres y sonrió.

"Juntos hasta el final" dijo. Los otros tres sonrieron.

"¡Juntos hasta al final!" gritaron los otros tres

Y, a pesar de que sus corazones se sentían pesados cuando partieron en parejas en diferentes direcciones, cuando miraron sobre su hombro, entendieron que siempre estarían en los corazones del otro.

 **Fin Flashback**

Belle secó unas lágrimas de sus ojos "Favor y yo fuimos a AppleWood, nos escondimos allí y formamos una vida allí"

Diamond tomó la palabra "Glider y yo fuimos juntos la mayor parte del trayecto. Glider me dijo que sabía cómo llegar a Cloudsdale, pero, por obvias razones, yo no podía seguirla. Nos separamos no muy lejos de Canterlot. Ella siguió hasta Cloudsdale y yo me quedé en Canterlot"

Soarin de pronto entendió por qué era especialmente duro contar esto para Belle y Diamond. Según el relato, ambos sufrieron un dolor inmenso cuando esta tal "Starlight Glimmer" trató de quitarles sus Cutie Marks de nuevo. Tal vez no presentaron consecuencias después y él sin duda no era un experto en el tema, pero podía asegurar que la reacción negativa de ambos se debía a un trauma causado por el recuerdo.

Decidió no tocar el tema, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo.

"Es por eso que no solemos contar sobre esto a… A nadie. Tan solo recordar el dolor…" Diamond no siguió hablando. En cambio, se abrazó a sí mismo, como si pudiera sentir la agonía de nuevo. Belle se pegó aún más a Favor y este la abrazó con ambos brazos "Creo que prefiero ser apuñalado que volver a sufrir eso"

Soarin se levantó de su puesto y se sentó del otro lado de la cama de Diamond. Extendió una de sus largas alas y la puso en la espalda de su amigo, que levantó sus ojos celestes para mirarlo. Soarin le sonrió.

"No te preocupes Diamond, no volverás a sentir eso. No lo permitiremos. Tampoco tú Belle…" Miró a la yegua de melena magenta oscuro que lo miró también sin despegarse del corcel de melena azul claro. Luego llevó sus ojos al resto de corceles que se acercaban a los unicornios y juntos ponían un casco en la cama del corcel blanco "Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso"

Double, Favor y Belle sonrieron.

"Gracias chicos" dijo Diamond.

Belle se acomodó con Favor lo más cerca posible a la cama. Belle fue la siguiente en hablar "Significa mucho para nosotros"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

De hoy en adelante, los capítulos se publicarán los viernes (a menos de que algo se presente y tenga que hacerlo otro día, pero es poco probable). Con eso dicho, pasemos al capítulo:

¡Amé este capítulo! Amé escribirlo y espero que ustedes hayan amado leerlo. Está lleno de sentimientos. Seguro Diamond, Belle, Favor y Glider no la tuvieron fácil. Me pregunto donde está Glider ahora...

Soy tan cruel...

Pero ahora, hay que hacer un salto de tiempo. Solo una semana, pero sería el primer salto de tiempo de la historia ¡Momento histórico!

No hay mucho que decir, Soarin hizo una promesa y piensa cumplirla. Fiel a su palabra, como siempre.

 _ **Reviews:**_

Ultimatedash2(Cap.20):

Ya lo hes, jeje.

Yaiba Akatsuki(Cap. 1):

Gracias :).

¡Hasta la próxima!

(P.D: Referencia a Superman y a los capítulos finales de la temporada 6 xD)

-Midday Giggle


	22. Caos roedor

**CAP. 22.- CAOS ROEDOR**

La siguiente semana transcurrió con calma… Al menos para Soarin.

Tras la llegada del resto del escuadrón 6.B, y con la ayuda de las pastillas regaladas por Firefly, Soarin recuperó el sueño. Poco a poco, sus ojeras fueron volviéndose menos visible y su rostro ya no tenía le misma expresión cansada y pesada que antes de las milagrosas capsulas. Con la ayuda de Celestia, recuperaría el sueño naturalmente dentro de poco y no se volvería dependiente de esas pastillas. Por ahora, eran una solución.

Para momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas…

Otra cuestión que le quitó el sueño los dos primeros días fue la preocupación de que el escuadrón 14.C y el 6.B no se llevaran bien. Pero eso fue totalmente descartado por sí mismo. Los soldados del escuadrón 14.C demostraron ser muy amigables y no les tomó mucho para adaptarse a la presencia de los nuevos. Tampoco les tomó mucho forjar amistades.

Un golpe bajo para el estrés, yay…

Otra carga levantada de sus hombros fue el alivio cuando Diamond se sanó por completo. Firefly le dio el visto bueno para que vuelva a su rutina. Claro, le recomendaron ir despacio y con cuidado, volviendo a la actividad poco a poco y no de golpe. De todos modos, haber estado en una cama alrededor de dos semanas sin duda oxidó un poco al corcel blanco.

Pero se recuperaba, eso era en sí un alivio. Soarin se sentía cada vez más calmado y ya no sufría de hombros tensos y adoloridos. El estrés se acumula mucho en esa área. El resto de heridos de gravedad de su escuadrón ya estaba de pie de nuevo y listos para la batalla.

Master Key, Rusty Wrench y Doctor Hooves se llevaban bien. Ambos equipos de trabajo se habían acoplado y trabajaban el doble de rápido y con mayor eficiencia. Rusty seguido elogiaba a Key por sus brillantes ideas y por lo bien que llevaba todo en el Taller. Key seguido respondía diciendo que no era nada y que solo hacia su trabajo. Él era demasiado modesto por su propio bien.

Zecora, Bella Brella, así como el resto de las enfermeras que formaban parte del equipo de enfermaras del escuadrón 6.B se habían adaptado muy rápido y gradecían la presencia femenina. Habían pasado suficiente tiempo entre corceles. El grupo era considerablemente pequeño comparado con el equipo de Firefly, pero eran tan eficientes como Firefly, Sweet Heart, Red Heart, Snow Heart y las demás. Además Zecora, una cebra con la costumbre de hablar rimando, tenía un montón de tónicos que hacía con frutos y hierbas que ayudaban a sanarlos rápido. La gran mayoría no tienen un sabor muy agradable, pero si los sanaba estaban más que bien. Al menos ellas eran todas yeguas, en algunos escuadrones había enfermeros en vez de enfermeras.

Según lo que Sugar Belle le había dicho, en la cocina todo iba bien, también llevándose bien rápidamente con el resto.

Para Dash, las cosas fueron tranquilas… Y eso la inquietaba.

La semana estuvo casi totalmente pacífica. No es como si fueran atacados cada día y sin parar, pero venían al menos una vez a la semana. Si no aparecían para entonces, algo iba mal.

El yeso en su ala había sido removido solo unos días antes, ahora casi completamente sanada del último golpe. Aun así, Firefly le ordenó no quitarse la ortopedia "Solo por precaución". Como siempre, le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con el vuelo. Esa parte la dijo girando los ojos, pues sabía que Dash no escucharía.

Su cuerpo había perdido todo rastro de entumecimiento o dolor. Su pata derecha trasera, que había recibido un golpe en la batalla contra Blackout, ya no daba batalla para nada y volvía a moverse con libertad.

Todos sus soldados que habían estado heridos también habían sanado y estaban de vuelta de pie. La enfermería ya había dejado de estar llena hasta su límite de ponies heridos de gravedad. La paz se volvía a respirar en esa área.

Dash había mantenido el programa de entrenamiento, solo que esta vez teniendo en cuenta que eran al menos el doble de ponies que antes. Key y su equipo tuvieron un poco de trabajo extra despejando el área de los campos norte, sur, este y oeste.

Había tenido varias reuniones con el Capitán Skies desde la llegada del escuadrón 6.B en su totalidad y justo después de terminar con esos asuntos importantes, entrenaban. Dash jamás lo admitiría en voz alta ni tampoco dejaría que su rostro la traicionara y lo declarara por ella, pero empezaba a disfrutar de esas sesiones de entrenamiento que tenía con el corcel. Había empezado a disfrutar cada vez más de su compañía.

 _CAMBIANDO DE TEMA_ , las novatas, Lightning Dust y A.K Yerling, no resultaron ser tan malas. Le sorprendió que una escritora de libros tuviera tal habilidad en batalla y autodefensa. Eran prometedoras y seguro serian un buen apoyo cuando el escuadrón 6.B se fuera.

Otro tema era que, aparentemente, Pinkie Pie y Chesse Sandwich cada vez se volvían más cercanos. Maud molestaba a su hermana por el tema y Dash solo los dejaba en paz. No importaba cuanto la irritara Pinkie, eso era asunto de Pinkie solamente. Estaba por su amiga, pero ella no metería sus narices donde no debía.

Hasta allí, todo iba bien. El campamento no había estado tan tranquilo en mucho.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo duraría esta tregua?

* * *

 **WHAP**

"¡Ow!"

"De nuevo"

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK, PLACK PLACK PLACK.**

 **WHAP**

"¡Auch!"

"De nuevo"

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK, PLACK PLACK PLACK, PLACK PLACK**

 **WHAP**

"¡Agh!"

"¡Ha! Lo lo-"

 **WHAP**

 **TUD**

"Uuugggghhhh"

Soarin y Dash habían estado practicando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento personal. Era un área muchísimo más pequeña que los campos de entrenamiento generales. Ocupaba un espacio donde entrarían dos tiendas del tamaño de la de Dash. Era perfecta para practicar movimientos propios.

Dash y él no estaban practicando movimientos propios en realidad. Dash ayudaba a Soarin a practicar la técnica de las alas para captar cambios en las corrientes de aire. Soarin le había sugerido ponerle un nombre, pero ella respondió que, primero, no era algo que necesitara uno porque no era un perro o un canario. Segundo, porque solo Pinkie Pie le ponía nombre a todo.

Sin embargo, la técnica que Dash estaba utilizando para ayudarlo era mucho más…

¿Cómo decirlo?

Dolorosa…

Había traído cuatro palos de bambú. Dos tomó ella y le dio los otros dos. Básicamente, estaban atacándose el uno al otro con el bambú. Uno atacaba y el otro detenía el golpe con el bambú, causando un **PLACK** por ambos palos conectando con fuerza. Como sea, el ejercicio lo estaban haciendo ambos. Con los ojos vendados. Y en el aire. Dash aprovechaba al máximo ahora que tenia de vuelta su vuelo. Era comprensible. Cualquier pegaso amante del vuelo (como se notaba Dash era) enloquecería si no pudiera volar por dos semanas enteras. Dash, sin embargo, mantuvo la cordura.

Soarin aún no perfeccionaba la técnica, pero mejoraba poco a poco. Sin embargo, siendo propia, Dash era mucho mejor y evitaba golpes fácilmente. Para este punto, Soarin ya había perdido la cuenta de los golpes que había recibido. Sus brazos tendrían marcas por todos lados. También su estómago, piernas y, por este último golpe, espalda. Él apenas acertó un golpe a Dash, por el cual ella se había vengado al instante.

Soarin se levantó a sí mismo del suelo tras el golpe del bambú en su espalda. Ese seguro dejaría una marca más grande. Estaba a punto de volverse a elevar, pero pudo escuchar el suave aleteo de las alas de Dash, sentir el cambio en el aire mientras ella descendía y escuchar el sonido de sus cascos aterrizando ligeramente.

"Descansemos un rato" escuchó su voz decir. Soarin suspiró y se sentó inmediatamente. Estaba cubierto en sudor aunque hacía un poco frío. El otoño llegaba a la tercera parte de su duración, y los vientos fríos empezaban a hacerse notar por la proximidad del invierno.

Se quitó la venda de los ojos bruscamente y se arrepintió enseguida. Había estado una hora al menos volando, usando la técnica, atacando y deteniendo golpes de bambú casi sin parar. Dash apenas le había dado dos descansos en todo el entrenamiento, ambos duraron menos de dos minutos y en ninguno se quitó la venda. El sol le golpeó los ojos directamente, causando que le tomara un rato ajustar su vista a la nueva luz.

Soarin levantó la vista hacia la yegua. Ya se había quitado la venda, pero le daba la espalda. Soarin sintió la necesidad de preguntarle cómo estaba. Él no sabía dónde la había golpeado.

"¿Capitana Dash?"

Dash solo movió sus orejas en su dirección, mirando lejos de él. Soarin se acercó a ella y ella no reaccionó. La rodeó para mirarla a la cara. Se espantó por lo que vio.

Soarin sin duda no había calculado donde la golpeó. En todo su rostro, en la mejilla derecha, una larga marca rosa se extendía. Iba desde el punto justo bajo el lagrimal del ojo hasta el borde de su mejilla. Se veía un poco inflamada y en un punto en la parte más alejada de sus ojos se abría un diminuto corte. Soarin llevó sus cascos a su boca de inmediato.

"¡Oh, por Celestia!" exclamó, de pronto sintiéndose culpable. La expresión estoica de la yegua solo cambió cuando ella levantó una ceja "Lo siento mucho, yo no-"

"No es nada" lo interrumpió Dash "Creo que está claro que eh recibido peores golpes"

Soarin sacudió la cabeza "Pero este lo causé yo. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso"

Dash negó tranquilamente con la cabeza "Está bien. Fue un accidente de entrenamiento" se levantó "Es todo por hoy Capitán, tengo unas cosas que hacer. No olvide estar en el campamento para la cena"

"Trate eso. Vaya con Firefly y que lo revisen. No quiero que le deje una marca" le aconsejó Soarin, preocupado. Dash miró sobre su hombro al corcel.

"Estaré bien, vaya tranquilo" Tomó los bambúes del piso donde Soarin los había dejado y los puso bajo su ala derecha junto a los de ella y se alejó en dirección del campamento.

Soarin sentía la culpa carcomerlo por dentro. Iría más tarde a buscarla para ver cómo estaba. Cada golpe que él había recibido era fuerte, sí, pero ninguno lo había golpeado en una parte sensible del cuerpo. Espalda, brazos, piernas y estómago. Ninguno en el rostro. Y claro, él TENÍA que golpearla en toda la mejilla, en el lado de su cuerpo que se mantenía casi intacto. Bien hecho Soarin…

 _MUY_ bien hecho…

Esperó hasta que la yegua hubiera desaparecido entre las altas rocas antes de levantarse a tomar una botella de agua que había traído consigo. Después de un rato se tranquilizó. Ella estaría bien, era una yegua fuerte.

Esperó unos minutos antes de tomar su botella de agua y regresar al campamento, suficiente tiempo para crear una distancia entre la yegua y él.

* * *

"¿Qué sucedió esta vez?"

Firefly miró la larga marca que se extendía desde bajo el lagrimal del ojo de su hija hasta el borde de su mejilla. Dash resopló hacia arriba, haciendo saltar unos cuantos cabellos.

"Fue un accidente" Dash se sentó en una de las mesas mientras esperaba que su madre se acercara a revisar el 'accidente'. Firefly se sentó frente a ella con un botiquín.

"¿Un accidente? ¿Te interpusiste en el camino de un látigo o algo así?" le preguntó Firefly a su hija con una expresión plana en su rostro y un tono sarcástico en su voz.

Dash giró los ojos "Estaba entrenando con el Capitán Skies y por accidente me golpeó con un bambú en la mejilla ¿feliz?"

Firefly abrió su cajita y sacó una gaza y desinfectante "¿Te lo hizo el Capitán Skies? Me imagino su expresión de culpa"

Dash se recostó en la mesa para que su madre no se tuviera que estirar para tratar la herida "Tenía los ojos vendados, no pudo haber visto donde me golpeó"

Firefly empapó de desinfectante la gaza y se acercó a donde estaba el rostro de su hija. Dash cerró los ojos cuando su madre puso la gaza sobre su mejilla para limpiar la herida, si así se le podía decir. La pasó unas veces sobre la zona irritada y luego la retiró.

"Te traeré algo de hielo para bajar la hinchazón…" se acercó un poco más a la marca "Fue un golpe fuerte el que te dio"

"En su defensa, fue el único golpe que me pudo dar y yo le regresé uno en la espalda inmediatamente"

Firefly rio y se fue a buscar hielo al pequeño congelador en un lado de la enfermería. Dash suspiró. Su mejilla se sentía fría por la aplicación del antiséptico y había picado un poco cuando este fue puesto sobre el diminuto corte en la parte más alejada de la marca, pero no era nada preocupante. La marca se quedaría un día o dos antes de desaparecer por completo. Con un poco de suerte, no dejaría una marca a largo plazo.

Firefly regresó con un hielo enrollado en un pequeño trapo de tela fina. Le entregó solo el hielo a su hija, que enseguida sintió el frío contacto.

"Ponlo sobre esa marca hasta que se derrita, ayudará a bajar la hinchazón"

Dash no dudó un instante en llevar el hielo a su mejilla. Firefly esperó una mueca de parte de su hija. No hubo mueca alguna, a pesar de que tenían en la mejilla un objeto literalmente gélido. Firefly se preguntó si, mientras ella no miraba, Dash se había cortado los nervios o algo así. Una buena pregunta se plantó en su mente cuando registró algo que había dicho su hija previamente.

"Eh… ¿Por qué entrenabas con el Capitán Skies? ¿Qué estaban haciendo con bambúes?" preguntó.

Dash abrió sus ojos y miró a su madre sin remover el hielo de su cara "Le estaba ayudando a perfeccionar una técnica"

Firefly levantó una ceja "¿Cuál?"

"Una técnica de detección" respondió simplemente Dash, recostando su cabeza de nuevo en la mesa y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Firefly inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado "¿Detección?"

Dash asintió aun con los ojos cerrados "Sí, detección"

Firefly esperó una explicación de su hija, pero conociendo su nueva naturaleza, no esperaría de pie. Literalmente. Tomó asiento en el suelo frente a ella (la enfermería tenía un suelo cubierto de un plástico) y se quedó en silencio hasta que Dash abrió los ojos, pues el hielo se había derretido.

"Traeré una toalla" dijo Firefly, se volteó a unas repisas no muy lejos de allí y le entregó la toalla a su hija, que la tomó de inmediato para secar su mejilla. La hinchazón de la marca había disminuido.

"Eso será suficiente, mañana estará bien" le informó Firefly. Dash asintió.

"Gracias madre" se bajó de la mesa "Debo atender otros asuntos, adiós"

"Dash" la detuvo Firefly antes de que se pueda ir muy lejos, Dash miró sobre su hombro hacia su madre.

"Por favor hija, no malgastes la oportunidad. Tienes a alguien muy especial cerca que se preocupa por ti. No quiero verte sola, eres joven y hermosa, la soledad no te encaja"

Dash no dijo nada. Ni siquiera respondió aunque sabía a qué se refería su madre. Solamente se volteó de nuevo y siguió su camino hasta salir de la enfermería.

Firefly suspiró, preguntándose si esas tres semanas había cambiado algo en la mentalidad de su hija.

* * *

"En serio Belle, escúpelo ¿Qué sucede?"

Sugar Belle respingó y miró hacia otro lado.

"Es que… Aun no entiendo cómo es que tienes una cicatriz sobre tu nariz. Es decir, no la tenías antes de que llegáramos"

Después del incidente en el entrenamiento, Soarin fue en busca de sus amigos. No le tomó mucho encontrarlos, pues estaban pasando el rato en el comedor, y ahora estaban en busca de Key todos juntos. Sin embargo, Soarin notó que Belle no paraba de mirarle su hocico, y cuando él giraba a verla, ella apartaba la mirada rápidamente. Esto había seguido por varios minutos, y ahora, Soarin la había atrapado y le había preguntado por su extraño comportamiento.

En realidad, no le sorprendió la pregunta.

"Es una historia larga, solo digamos que la obtuve en una batalla aquí" le respondió. Belle levantó una ceja.

"¿Y se hizo una cicatriz en tan solo una semana?" cuestionó. Soarin se estaba debatiendo si decirles la historia entera.

"Como ya dije, historia realmente larga. Versión corta: El día después del que llegamos, un enemigo conocido como '077' entre el escuadrón 14.C atacó, comandado por un sanguinario y enorme pegaso negro. Después de una hora de batalla, cuando todo se había calmado y los enemigos retrocedían, este volvió y me lanzó una daga de magia, _SÍ_ , Magia controlada por un pegaso, que me cortó justo sobre el hocico y me dejó esta cicatriz que sanó en cuestión de minutos gracias a un hechizo de curación que puso el mismo que me la hizo. Básicamente es su manera de marcarme para recordarme que me piensa matar"

Belle se detuvo en seco y Party Favor y Double Diamond, que estaban escuchando junto a ella la historia, se detuvieron con ella. El resto dio dos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que los tres no los seguían y se detuvieron también para mirarlos. Caramel levantó una ceja ante la expresión en blanco de Belle, como si no supiera qué decir o hubiera preferido no saber.

Favor levantó un casco y tocó el hombro de la unicornio rosa, que lo miró, saliendo de su transe y luego carraspeó.

"Lo siento…" dijo, mirando al resto mientras ambos se unían a los demás "Es… Algo… Extraño"

Flash asintió "No lo dudes, todos creemos lo mismo. Soarin estaba paranoico cuando le dijeron qué significaba la marca. La Capitana Dash tiene una también. Esa cicatriz cruzando su ojo izquierdo, no sé si la notaste…"

Favor enderezó las orejas en dirección a Flash antes de voltear a verlo "Yo sí noté esa cicatriz ¿Cómo es que no le sacó el ojo de paso?"

Trent se encogió de hombros "Misterio. Por mucho esos han sido los enemigos más peligrosos que he enfrentado. Uno de sus soldados me mordió el hombro"

Belle levantó una ceja "¿Te mordió?"

La cabeza de Chesse apareció de pronto frente a ella, haciéndola respingar de sorpresa.

"¡Suelen hacerlo! Me contaron que así es como la Capitana Dash perdió un pedazo de su oreja"

Favor miró al corcel castaño "También noté eso"

"Esa yegua es muy fuerte. La he visto recibir tantos golpes que estoy seguro que yo ya estaría hecho una bolita de espasmos en el suelo" comentó Flash, obteniendo unas risitas de Belle "Pero en serio, el día de la batalla le dislocaron el ala y ella puso todos los huesos de vuelta en su lugar con un movimiento brusco de ala sin siquiera quejarse"

Diamond se estremeció de repente. Favor volteó a ver al corcel blanco.

"¿Pasa algo amigo?" le preguntó. Diamond sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos clavados en sus cascos dando pasos.

"Es solo que... Pensar en esa batalla me hace recordar el dolor que sentí cuando me clavaron una daga"

Caramel y Trent hicieron una mueca. Flash miró comprensivo a su amigo.

Cuando hirieron a Double Diamond, el más cercano a él de todos era Flash. El pegaso naranja no dudó un instante en poner a Diamond en su espalda y volar de vuelta al campamento lo más rápida y delicadamente posible. Se quedó junto al corcel blanco mientras las enfermeras se lo llevaban a una habitación que servía como quirófano y cuidaban de él, haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo. Diamond había estado poco más de dos semanas en una cama por esa herida, y le tomó unos días poder volver a caminar como es debido. No era sorpresa que el recuerdo no fuera algo placentero para él.

"Hey, no te preocupes" intervino Chesse, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros del corcel blanco "Ya estás bien, eres fuerte. Caminas y respiras como todos. Sí, tienes una cicatriz en tu abdomen, pero eso no te detiene. Siéntete orgulloso, pocos pasan por tanto como tú has pasado y sobreviven el intento"

Diamond sonrió ligeramente, pero fue suficiente para Chesse para darle un suave golpecito en el hombro izquierdo y luego bajar el brazo, tomando la delantera del grupo cuando se encontraron a sí mismos ya frente al Taller.

Después de estar seguros de que era seguro entrar, pasaron y cruzaron rápidamente la enorme carpa para no ponerse en el camino de nadie allí. Cuando se acercaron al cubículo, notaron que dos voces familiares hablaban muy animadamente.

"¡Esto es fabuloso! ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¡Es como sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción!"

"No fue nada… Solo una tontería que vino a mi mente"

"Hijo, esto podría cambiar la medicina de Equestria por siempre ¿Eres científico?"

"Soy un Ingeniero mecánico con especialización en biomecánica"

"Impresionante…"

Soarin se rio, pues conocía bien ambas voces. Una pertenecía a cierto pequeño Ingeniero mecánico. La otra, a cierto mecánico lo suficientemente mayor para ser su padre. El pensamiento lo hizo entristecerse un poco, pero lo puso a un lado y entró frente a todos. El cubículo no era tan grande como para albergar a todos al mismo tiempo, así que solo entraron Soarin, Belle, Diamond y Favor y el resto se asomó por la puerta.

Master Key y Rusty Wrench estaban parados frente a la pequeña mesa que servía de laboratorio de Key. Un líquido color verde y azul en un tubo de ensayo estaba siendo observado por ambos, pegaso y pony terrestre.

Soarin, habiendo estado allí antes, reconoció el suero en el frasco de vidrio.

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?" preguntó Rusty. Ambos, joven y mayor, estaban dándoles la espalda y no habían notado la presencia de los otros en la entrada.

Key se acomodó los lentes "Saisei-6. Saisei es-"

"Regeneración en japonés, sí, lo sé" lo interrumpió Rusty. Key ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Sabe japonés?"

Rusty ladeó la cabeza "Unos básicos, nada muy fluido"

"¿Alguno podría salir de su burbuja?"

La repentina voz de Soarin asustó a ambos. Rusty solo respingo ligeramente antes de mirar sobre su hombro. Key, en cambio, dio un brinco tan alto que estuvo peligrosamente cerca de tocar el techo de la carpa.

Rusty sonrió ante la vista de su Capitán "Te estabas tardando en saludar a este viejo corcel, hijo"

Soarin se rio "No eres tan viejo Rusty"

Rusty ladeó la cabeza cómicamente "Mis articulaciones no dicen lo mismo"

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" intervino Key, bajando con aleteos suaves de vuelta junto al mecánico veterano "¡Un día de estos tendré un ataque cardiaco!"

Soarin levantó una ceja "¿Acaso es mi culpa que te metas tanto en tu trabajo?"

Key estaba a punto de protestar, pero cerró su boca antes de que alguna palabra escapara de esta. Rusty le dio dos firmes palmadas a Key en la cabeza.

"Tranquilo hijo, me pasa lo mismo"

Key agachó la cabeza y las orejas en señal de derrota antes de soltar un suspiro.

El resto de los presentes no habían parado de reír suavemente. Belle había llevado un casco a su hocico para cubrir su boca y se había inclinado de modo que estaba apoyada contra Favor mientras reía. Favor también reía, pero un _muy_ suave sonrojo se había plantado sobre su nariz.

"Ya, ya…" los cayó Rusty "Dejen al niño en paz"

Key levantó la cabeza de golpe "¡¿NIÑO?! ¡Oye! ¡Tengo-!"

"¡Silencio!" lo interrumpió cómicamente Rusty mientras el resto intentaba aguantar la risa "¡Escucha a tus mayores!"

La cara de Key selló todo. Todos salvo Key y Rusty, que había dicho lo previo con una cara completamente seria, estallaron en risas. Soarin, Diamond, Favor y Belle cayeron en una sola pila de carcajadas al piso mientras Flash y Caramel trataban de mantenerse de pie ayudándose el uno al otro y Chesse sujetada el brazo de Trent para no caerse, ambos riendo a carcajadas.

Key inclinó hacia atrás las orejas con una expresión en blanco en su rostro que era completamente gracioso para todos.

"Orokana shinchō…"

Soarin secó unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que todos se habían calmado.

Key no había cambiado su expresión facial para nada, simplemente aceptando que su estatura sería su eterna maldición.

"Como sea…" Soarin empezó "Vinimos a ver qué estabas haciendo y si había probabilidad de sacarte de este lugar, pero supongo que eso no pasará…"

"Mejor nos vamos…" dijo Belle, obteniendo cabeceos afirmativos de Favor. Key sacudió la cabeza enseguida.

"¡No, no, no, no! Quédense, está bien. Necesito ayuda de todos modos" dijo Key.

Trent miró a Rusty "Creo que tienes suficiente ayuda, solo vamos a estorbar"

Belle miró la hora en un reloj en la mesa de Key "¡Oh cielos!" exclamó "¡Debo irme! ¡Debo ayudar a hacer la cena! ¡Adiós!"

Belle se despegó de Favor y salió corriendo del cubículo. Diamond miró la hora también. Eran las 5:00 p.m.

"Yo también debo irme" anunció el corcel blanco "Debo ir a la enfermería por mi tratamiento y mis medicamentos. Nos vemos luego"

El corcel blanco salió del cubículo, dejando atrás al grupo, más pequeño ahora. Chesse también miró al reloj, notando la hora y recordando algo de pronto.

"Saben… También me debo ir. Debo ir a ver a… Alguien" dijo, disponiéndose a irse. Cuando pasó junto a Flash, este murmuró.

"Vas a ver a Pinkamena ¿Verdad?"

Chesse se volvió de un rojo escarlata en segundos. Caramel se rio. Chesse le dedicó una mirada cortante.

"No es de su incumbencia"

Una vez que el corcel castaño estuvo fuera, Flash soltó las risas que estaba guardando. Caramel sonrió de lado mientras Soarin los miraba con una ceja levantada.

"¿Era necesario?" preguntó. Caramel le dedicó una mirada cómica.

"Anda, como si no hiciéramos lo mismo contigo y Dash"

Las orejas de Favor se enderezaron de pronto y miró a Soarin, que estaba volviéndose de un tono rosado poco a poco.

"¿Hay algo entre tú y la Capitana Dash?"

Soarin se puso de un tono escarlata idéntico al de Chesse cuando Favor preguntó esto. Key y Rusty no prestaban atención, ambos había vuelto a sus cosas, guardando en una caja el 'Saisei-6'.

Soarin le dedicó a Favor una mirada "No. No hay nada entre nosotros"

"Pero quisieras que hubiera" lo molestó Trent. Soarin frunció el ceño en dirección del unicornio rubio.

"Silencio Trenderhoof" apartó la mirada "Sabes que no es así…"

"Sí es así, Soarin-"

"A-hem" se aclaró la garganta Key, atrayendo la atención de los otros corceles. Mientras estaban distraídos, había traído algo que parecía una caja. Era difícil saber pues estaba cubierta con una manta gris.

"Ahora que tengo su atención…" hizo un gesto hacia la caja "Necesito su ayuda con esto. Traté de hacerlo solo, pero creo que no soy muy bueno manejando pequeños animales"

Flash levantó una ceja "¿Pequeños animales?"

Antes de que alguno pudiera registrar las palabras de Key, el pequeño Ingeniero sacó la manta y reveló una jaula con 7… 8… 10…

12 ratones, pequeños y blancos, a cada uno le faltaba o una parte de su oreja, cola o una pata. Emitían un chillido que antes era cubierto por la manta y todos corrieron a acurrucarse juntos a la esquina más alejada de la jaula, teniéndolo difícil aquellos que les faltaba una pata pero llegando eventualmente.

Soarin levantó una ceja "¿Quieres que te ayudemos con unos ratones?"

Key asintió "Aunque no parezcan, son muy escurridizos y rápidos"

Trent se acercó un poco más a la jaula, mirando de cerca a los pequeños roedores que lo miraban con enormes ojos rojos llenos de pavor.

"No entiendo como estos pequeños pueden ser un problema. Es decir, míralos…" dijo "Son demasiado tiernos por su propio bien"

Rusty, quien se había mantenido en silencio, se acercó y llevó a Trent unos pasos más lejos de la jaula al unicornio "Aunque no lo creas, los ratones de laboratorio pueden ser problemáticos, sobre todo si no se tienen suficientes cascos para sujetarlos"

Favor miró alrededor del corcel mayor hacia la jaula "No veo aun la amenaza de esos pequeños, pero si necesitan ayuda supongo que un cuerno y algo de levitación será suficiente"

Key asintió "Esa es la razón por la que necesito su ayuda. Trent y Favor pueden sujetar a los ratones con su magia, Soarin y Caramel me ayudan sujetando las cajas con el 'Saisei', Flash nos ayuda llenando las jeringas…" hizo un gesto hacia la caja sobre su mesa "Mientras Rusty y yo nos encargamos de la parte técnica"

Caramel ladeó la cabeza "No le veo la ciencia, pero bueno"

Trent y Favor se prepararon para atrapar a los pequeños roedores y mantenerlos quietos mientras Soarin tomaba la jaula y Key y Rusty se volteaban a preparar una jeringas para los experimentos. Flash ayudaba a Rusty y Key. Caramel se colocó para poder abrir la puerta de la jaula.

"¿Listos?" le preguntó a ambos unicornios, cuyos cuernos ya brillaban con auras mágicas. Estos asintieron.

Caramel acercó su casco a la puerta.

 **CLICK**

Todos los ratones levantaron las orejitas cuando el seguro de la puerta fue abierto.

Caramel abrió ligeramente para evitar que estos se escaparan.

Pero en el _instante_ que la puerta de la jaula ya no estaba cerrada, _todos_ los ratones se aventaron a la puerta, haciendo a un lado el casco de Caramel en el impacto y escapando exitosamente.

 **SQUEAK-SQUEAK-SQUEAK**

Los chillidos de los pequeños roedores resonaron por el cubículo. Key, Flash y Rusty se voltearon enseguida. Key alzó sus brazos en frustración.

"¡AY, POR FAVOR!"

Como se habían movido de repente, Trent y Favor no tuvieron un solo momento para concentrarse y atrapar a los ratones en sus auras y estos empezaron a correr por todos lados.

"¡Atrápenlos!" gritó Soarin tratando de atrapar a algún ratón, pero todos, incluso aquellos a los que les faltaba una pata, eran demasiado rápidos para atraparlos.

Trent y favor no tuvieron suerte alguna, e inexplicablemente Caramel cayó al suelo, hocico primero.

En el momento de confusión de los siete corceles, los ratones voltearon en dirección de la salida y se escaparon al Taller principal. Key salió galopando del cubículo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"¡RATONES!"

"¡SAQUENLOS, SAQUENLOS!"

Todos los que estaban en el cubículo salieron de este y miraron al caos que se había sembrado. Gran cantidad de yeguas (y algunos corceles) había saltado a una mesa o se había elevado del suelo con sus alas para alejarse de los doce roedores corriendo en dirección de la salida. Key galopó tras estos.

"¡QUE NO SE SCAPEN!" gritó. Soarin, Flash, Trent, Caramel y Rusty salieron galopando tras Key.

Sin embargo no pudieron atraparlos antes de que salieron del Taller.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Gritos colectivos se escucharon desde afuera.

Se habían metido en un gran lío…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Capítulo escrito solamente para entretener. Único objetivo y razón es desarrollar más al resto del grupo y las personalidades de cada pony e informar los eventos del salto de tiempo de una semana. Advertencia de shipeos futuros. Plenamente desarrollado para sacar risas.

Una paleta virtual para el que averigüe qué significa "Orokana shinchō"

Me gustaría informar que tal vez la próxima semana no haya capitulo pues hoy entré a exámenes finales. No se asusten, solo será una semana (no puedo concentrarme en mis exámenes y en escribir al mismo tiempo). Espero poder compensarlo la siguiente semana a esa.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	23. ¿Cómo hace eso?

**CAP. 23.- ¿CÓMO HACE ESO?**

"¿Así que las duchas están averiadas?"

Pokey Pierce asintió "El agua caliente no sirve, pero solo en las tres primeras y la séptima. El resto están completamente bien"

"Ya veo" dijo Dash "¿Ya le informaste a Master Key?"

Pokey negó con la cabeza "Supuse que debí decírselo antes, planeaba hacerlo después de decirle a usted"

Dash asintió "Sí, mejor haga eso. Debo hacer algo de papeleo y no creo que-"

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"¡ATRAPENLOS!"

"¡QUE NO ESCAPEN!"

Dash se volteó hacia la dirección en la que habían venido los gritos que la habían interrumpido. Casi al instante, seis conocidos corceles pasaron corriendo tras un grupo de ratones. Dash pudo hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo para no ser arrastrada con los corceles.

"¿¡Qué está-!?¡UFF!"

Un séptimo corcel impactó contra ella, mandándola al piso. Él también cayó. Dash aterrizó en su espalda y el corcel aterrizó sobre ella, con la cabeza descansando en el estómago de Dash.

"¿Qué?"

Lo primero que Dash vio al abrir los ojos fue una conocida melena azul marino oscuro.

Rápidamente, sacudió al corcel de sobre ella, este aterrizó en el suelo junto a ella con un quejido.

Dash miró al corcel junto a ella, levantándose "¿Capitán Skies? ¿Qué sucede?"

El susodicho se levantó enseguida y miró la dirección por la que se habían ido el resto antes de mirar a Dash, que esperaba una respuesta. Sus ojos se desviaron a la mejilla derecha de la yegua, en específico a la marca rosada atravesándola, un segundo antes de volver a sus ojos.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir allí?

"Eh…" fue todo lo que salió de su boca. Dash levantó una ceja.

"¿Y bien?"

Soarin miró entre ella y la dirección en la que se habían ido sus amigos varias veces.

"Hubo un problema en el Taller…" suspiró "Unos ratones escaparon"

Dash cambió la ceja que estaba levantada "¿Tanto problema por unos ratones?"

Soarin sacudió la cabeza lentamente "Parece que gran parte de la población femenina del campamento no son grandes admiradoras de los roedores"

Dash giró los ojos "Ya veo"

Soarin la vio voltear hacia donde se habían ido sus amigos y dio unos pasos. Él se apresuró a seguirla.

"No se preocupe, me encargaré de-"

Antes de poder terminar, Dash paró en seco y dio _un_ fuerte aleteo, elevándose varios metros en el aire con el movimiento solitario. Un sonoro **BANG** seguido de una ráfaga de viento lo golpeó en la cara, interrumpiéndolo.

Soarin miró hacia arriba con los ojos dilatados "¡¿Pero qué?!"

Dash se había elevado en línea recta e iba a gran velocidad, pero hizo de su cuerpo una pequeña bolita a pocos metros del suelo, dio una vuelta de campana hacia el sur y estrechó sus articulaciones, la maniobra dándole bastante velocidad y mandándola como una estrella fugaz en la dirección por la que habían desaparecido los amigos de Soarin.

Soarin miró hacia donde había desaparecido Dash y donde antes se paraba junto a él ¿¡Como había hecho eso!? Alcanzar esa velocidad _era_ posible, pero requería de una trayectoria en línea recta unos metros antes. Sin embargo, acaba de presenciar como ella lo hacía con _UN_ solo aleteo y una vuelta de campana.

Soarin salió de su transe cuando Pokey Pierce pasó casualmente junto a él. Al verle la cara solo rio.

"¿Creía que ya lo había visto todo, Capitán?"

* * *

Dash podía sentir el viento impactarle en la cara, obligándola a entrecerrar un poco los ojos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había usado esa técnica. Pinkie le llamaba 'Aceleración de campana', pero Dash se rehusaba a usar el nombre (aunque debía admitir que le sentaba y sonaba bastante genial).

No le tomó mucho alcanzar a los corceles persiguiendo al pequeño grupo de roedores. Se adelantó unos metros a ellos y aterrizó a un paso de los ratones.

Los doce pequeños roedores frenaron en seco, algunos chocando contra el otro. Los seis corceles persiguiendo a los roedores se detuvieron también, pero también chocaron contra el que tenían adelante.

Dash se paró como una torre frente a los ratones blancos. Los roedores la miraban con ojos llenos de temor.

Dash extendió un ala y levantó a todos los pequeños ratones en ella, las pequeñas criaturas chillando al ser levantados del suelo. Miró a los corceles frente a ella, todos salvo Key y Rusty saludando formalmente a la Capitana que había salido de la nada.

Dash hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los ratones en su ala.

"Solo tómenlos"

Key y Rusty se apresuraron a tomar los ratones en sus cascos mientras Trent levitaba hacia ellos la jaula que había traído desde el Taller, donde ambos pusieron a los roedores antes de cerrar la puerta.

Solo entonces Soarin alcanzó al grupo.

"¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!" demandó saber. Dash levantó una ceja.

"Solo di un aleteo para elevarme a mí misma y di una vuelta de campana aprovechando el momento creado por la fuerza mis alas. No es tan difícil"

La expresión de Soarin fácilmente se podía calificar como incrédula. Dash giró los ojos y se volteó a Key, que acababa de cerrar la jaula con los ratones adentro.

"Master Key" Key volteó a verla.

"¿Sí?"

"Pokey Pierce me dijo que cuatro de las duchas del baño de caballeros se han averiado. Dice que el agua caliente no enciende"

Las orejas de Key se sacudieron una vez "¿El agua caliente? Pero si le dije a…"

Su expresión se volvió plana y miró a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, quien esperaba estaba cerca.

"¡TRIXIE LULAMOON!"

La unicornio, que casualmente pasaba cerca, se detuvo y giró a ver a su, muy molesto, jefe. Se acercó al pegaso (que era más bajo que ella)

"¿Sí, Key?"

Key le dedicó una mirada asesina "¿Sí, Key?" repitió las palabras de Trixie en un tono bajo peligroso. El resto empezó a alejarse del pequeño Ingeniero para no quedar atrapados en su ira " ** _¡¿SÍ, KEY?!_** ¡Te dije que fueras a revisar las duchas para asegurarnos de que ninguna estaba averiada y no lo hiciste! ¿¡Y lo único que dices es 'Sí Key'!?"

Las orejas de Trixie cayeron a los costados de su cabeza "P-Pero… Sí lo hice, en el baño de damas"

Key levantó una ceja "¿Y el de caballeros?"

Trixie lo miró con cara de asco "¿Querías que entrara en el baño de caballeros?"

Key levantó sus brazos al cielo en frustración "¡Pues sí! ¡Tenía mucho trabajo y no podía hacerlo yo mismo! ¡Por el amor de Celestia, Trixie! ¿Qué importa si es el baño de caballeros? ¡La semana pasada tuve que entrar a las barracas FEMENINAS para reparar la litera de Pinkie y tú entraste a las masculinas hace tres semanas! ¿Cuál es la diferencia con los baños?"

"Em…"

"¡No hay diferencia en el trabajo! ¡Esto es trabajo, Trixie!"

"¡Okey, Okey! La gran y poderosa Trixie lo hará ahora" Key sacudió la cabeza enseguida.

"¡Déjalo! Ya iré-"

De la nada, el sonido de cláxones interrumpió a Key, el ruido expandiéndose por toda la base. El repentino estruendo sorprendió a Trent, que perdió su concentración haciendo que la jaula en su aura mágica caer al suelo. Los ratones chillaron, pero incluso los pequeños parecían asustados por el ruino. Todos miraron al poste más cercano, en cuya cima había altavoces que emitían el ensordecedor ruido.

Las orejas de Dash se levantaron enseguida y, sin previo aviso, se alejó a todo galope del grupo. Soarin miró a sus amigos antes de volver hacia la dirección en la que se alejaba la Capitana. Fue tras ella, pero tan solo unos metros después la yegua fue detenida por una pegaso que aterrizó frente a ella.

"¡Capitana Dash! ¡Cuatro intrusos acercándose por el sur!"

Dash se sobresaltó, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Soarin la alcanzó.

"¿Cuatro?" parecía más confundida que alterada, pero sacudió su cabeza "¡Vaya a la entrada sur y quédese allí como defensa con un grupo, iré a informar al campamento!"

La yegua asintió "¡Sí, señora!"

Dash y la yegua rompieron en direcciones diferentes y Soarin fue detrás de Dash.

"¡Llamaré a todos por los altavoces, pero necesito que usted vaya a la entrada sur y lleve a tantos como pueda!"

Soarin asintió a la yegua "¡Sí, señora!"

No tenía necesidad de ir a su tienda por su cinturón de batalla, Dash le había sugerido que lo llevara puesto todo el tiempo y él había seguido el consejo de la yegua. Así que simplemente giró en dirección de la entrada sur, gritando al aire para todo aquello que lo pueda escuchar. No le tomó mucho esfuerzo de sus cuerdas vocales, pues con la llamada de un Capitán los soldados rápidamente empezaron a apilarse tras él, el resto siguiendo a la multitud.

La orden de ir a la entrada sur no tardó en llegar, la voz de Dash reemplazando la fuerte alarma. En cuestión de minutos todos los soldados estaban apilándose en la salida sur.

Sin embargo, cuando Soarin estuvo al frente, se dio cuenta de algo interesante.

Cuatro ponies, todos usando capas con capuchas sobre su cabeza y alforjas bajo las capas. Tres de ellos llevaban capas marrones, la del cuarto era celeste. En realidad, eran bajos, de la altura promedio de una yegua, pero conociendo unos cuantos corceles de esa estatura (Master Key) no podía descartar la posibilidad.

Él o La de la capucha celeste levantó la cabeza, la sombra que causaba la capucha oscurecía su interior, evitando que el rostro de su portador fuera visible.

La cabeza de este escaneó a la multitud que los miraba, con rostros amenazadores.

"Em…" una voz femenina, confirmando que era una yegua, habló "¿Estamos en problemas verdad?"

"Sí, lo están"

Los cuatro frente a él y Soarin levantaron la cabeza. Sobre Soarin estaba flotando ninguna otra que Rainbow Dash, con los brazos cruzados.

Uno de los que usaban capuchas levantó la cabeza en asombro.

"¿Rainbow Dash? ¡Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash levantó una ceja, pero… Su rostro cambió enseguida de desconfianza a sorpresa.

"¿Qué…?"

Ella aterrizó junto a Soarin mientras escaneaba a quien había hablado. La voz era de una yegua también. Cuando Soarin escaneó el rostro de Dash notó algo extraño. Ella parecía… No, _estaba_ sorprendida. Como si hubiera reconocido la voz…

"¡Ustedes!" llamó "¡Quítense las capas!"

Los encapuchados se miraron entre sí. Pero obedecieron.

Los cuatro levantaron sus cascos al mismo tiempo.

Tomaron las capas…

Y lentamente, removieron las capas de sobre sus cuerpos…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Soy muy cruel...

Quiero agradecerles por ser tan pacientes conmigo. Gracias a su paciencia pude terminar bien mis exámenes finales sin preocupaciones. Aun no tengo mis calificaciones, pero estoy segura de que me fue bien. Ahora estoy libre y lista para la acción.

Sí, sé que este capitulo es relativamente corto, pero era necesario cortarlo allí.

Dash tiene más movimientos escondidos por lo que parece. Soarin está deslumbrado. Pokey Pierce va por sus asuntos casual.

Pero, oh, tenemos visitas inesperadas ¿Quienes serán?

No hay gran cosa que agregar ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	24. Una visita inesperada

**CAP. 24.- UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

Soarin escaneó atentamente lo que veía.

Cuatro yeguas: Dos unicornios, una pony terrestre y una pegaso.

Una de los unicornios, la de la capucha celeste, tenía pelaje blanco nieve, melena morada y ojos azules.

La otra unicornio tenía pelaje lavanda, melena azul con una franja morada y otra fucsia, y ojos morados.

La pony terrestre tenía pelaje naranja con pecas, melena rubia y ojos verdes.

La pegaso tenía pelaje amarillo claro, melena rosa pálido y ojos turquesa.

Sin embargo, la atención de Rainbow Dash estaba dirigida solamente a la pegaso y Soarin lo notó.

"No puede ser…" murmuró Dash entre dientes.

La pegaso dio un paso adelante con una enorme sonrisa "¡Rainbow Dash!"

Dash se quedó rígida cuando la yegua corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. La yegua era solo un centímetro más alta que Dash, por lo tanto también era baja comparado con él, pero Dash no regresó el abrazo. Se quedó rígida, con la mirada clavada en un punto en blanco.

"¿Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy se separó de Dash, pero mantuvo sus cascos sobre sus hombros.

"¡Qué gusto volverte a ver! ¿Cómo estás? Sé que no escribí para avisarte que venía, pero era urgente y conocí a estas yeguas que dijeron debían verte-¿Cuándo cortaste tu melena? ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Qué le pasó a tu ala? ¿Y esta cicatriz? ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme?"

Era interesante como el tono de la yegua había cambiado de emoción a remordimiento, de remordimiento a curiosidad y de curiosidad a preocupación en tan solo un párrafo.

Dash parpadeó dos veces. Soarin supuso que trataba de asimilar que Fluttershy estuviera allí. Aunque estaba curioso entre la historia de ellas dos.

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rainbow Dash, confirmando las sospechas de Soarin y haciendo a un lado las preguntas preocupadas de Fluttershy "¿Por qué saliste de Manehattan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que esto es terreno hostil verdad?"

Fluttershy asintió "Lo sé, pero era importante que viniera. Applejack…" miró sobre su hombro a la yegua naranja "Tiene algo importante que decirte"

Dash levantó una ceja "¿Importante?"

Fluttershy asintió "Te las presentaré…" miró sobre su hombro a las otras yeguas y les indicó que se acercaran.

Dash sintió que alguien la tocaba en el hombro. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Pinkie y a Maud.

"Dash…" dijo Pinkie "¿Conoces a estas yeguas?"

Dash miró a las otras tres yeguas y a Fluttershy, luego miró sobre las hermanas hacia el resto de los escuadrones y luego a Soarin, que se había mantenido en silencio durante el encuentro. Luego devolvió su mirada a las hermanas un segundo antes de voltear a los escuadrones, removiendo los cascos de Fluttershy de sus hombros en el proceso.

"No hay nada que mirar aquí. Falsa alarma, vuelvan adentro" ordenó.

Ambos escuadrones saludaron, aunque un poco inseguros "¡Sí, señora!"

Los soldados se retiraron, pero no sin antes dedicar unas cuantas miradas a la Capitana, dejando atrás a las inesperadas vistas, Dash, las Pie y Soarin.

Soarin estaba a punto de irse también, pero Dash lo detuvo.

"Necesito que se quede Capitán"

Soarin la miró y asintió "Por supuesto"

"Disculpe…" llamó una voz "¿Usted es Rainbow Dash?"

Dash se volteó a mirar a la yegua naranja, que se acercaba flaqueada de Fluttershy y las unicornios. Dash dio unos pasos hacia ellas, con las Pie y Soarin siguiéndola.

"Así es…" respondió cuando estuvo para a dos metros del grupo recién llegado "Me llamo Rainbow Dash, Capitana del Escuadrón 14.C"

La pony terrestre suspiró "Qué bueno que sea usted. Me llamo Applejack, soy parte de la familia Apple…"

"¿De Sweet Apple Factory?" preguntó Maud. Applejack asintió.

"Mi abuela, mi hermano mayor, mi hermana menor y yo dirigimos la fábrica en Ponyville. Mi razón para estar aquí la explicaré luego, primero dejaré que mis… Acompañantes se presenten"

La unicornio blanca dio un paso al frente "Mi nombre es Rarity, querida. Soy una costurera, trabajo en el área de confección de uniformes. Conozco a Applejack desde prácticamente siempre, crecimos juntas en Ponyville"

La unicornio lavanda, aunque un poco más dubitativa, también dio un paso cuando Rarity retrocedió.

"Y-Yo me llamo Twilight Sparkle. No soy nadie especial, soy una bibliotecaria en Canterlot y sirvo como voluntaria en una guardería con niños huérfanos o cuyas familias están en la guerra"

Fluttershy miró a las Pie y a Soarin, un velo de timidez cubriéndola por completo "Y-Yo soy F-Fluttershy… Soy una esquiladora de ovejas… P-Para conseguir lana para los uniformes, no soy alguien especial… O importante…" su voz se había convertido en un susurro apenas audible y se había encogido un poco.

Soarin ladeó la cabeza "¿Y qué harían ustedes aquí? Esto es muy distinto a una fábrica o una biblioteca, esto es un campamento. Soldados. Batalla. No es un lugar para civiles"

Fluttershy se escondió ligeramente tras Rarity. Twilight miró a Applejack y Rarity levantó un casco para darle un golpecito reconfortante a Fluttershy en la cabeza. Applejack miró entre Dash y Soarin y las Pie.

"Nuestra razón de estar aquí es algo que solamente podemos discutir con la Capitana Rainbow Dash" declaró. Pinkie levantó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dash dio un paso hacia adelante, asustando al grupo de yeguas frente a ella y dedicándoles una mirada interrogativa.

"¿Qué es tan confidencial que no lo puede escuchar mi segunda al mando, una de mis soldados más confiables y el Capitán del escuadrón que se queda aquí?"

Twilight tragó grueso y se inclinó un poco hacia Applejack "Creo que debes decírselo aquí…" susurró, pero Dash igual lo escuchó.

"¿Decirme qué?"

Rarity miró a Applejack y Applejack se enderezó, dando un paso al frente, sacando la cara por sus compañeras pues ella las había metido en esta situación.

"Necesitamos de su apoyo, el futuro de Equestria está en riesgo"

Soarin levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria. Pinkie levantó su entrecejo y Maud hizo una mueca.

"Pequeña…" dijo Maud a pesar de que Applejack era unos centímetros más alta que ella y no parecía mucho menor "Eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Equestria ha estado en riesgo los últimos dos años"

Applejack notó su error al formular su respuesta "Sí, eso lo sé, pero, me refiero a que-"

Un suspiro de Rarity la interrumpió "Lo que mi amiga intenta decirles es que necesita la ayuda de la señorita Dash para salvar a Equestria"

Una expresión aún más confundida se plantó en el rostro de Soarin. Las Pie se miraron entre sí, antes de mirar con rostro similares a las yeguas. Dash levantó una ceja.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Es una historia larga" intervino Twilight "Pero es importante que nos escuche"

Dash dio un paso hacia atrás e intercambio miradas con las Pie, quienes solo se encogieron de hombros. Dash suspiró y se sentó, incitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

"Escucho" dijo "Pero mi paciencia se agota, no debería haber civiles aquí"

Soairn y las Pie se sentaron a los lados de Dash, las yeguas haciendo lo mismo frente a ella.

Applejack respiro profundamente "Bueno… Todo empezó cuando yo estaba trabajando en la fábrica. Salí a por unos barriles y entonces llegó una alicornio-"

" _¿Alicornio?_ " interrumpió Soarin, incrédulo.

Applejack asintió "Alicornio, y _no_ , no era la Princesa Celestia o Cadence, era…" hizo un gesto sobre su hombro "… ella"

Soarin siguió el gesto de la yegua y sus ojos se posaron en la unicornio lavanda, Twilight. Un resoplido llamó su atención a su derecha. Dash levantaba cada vez más su ceja.

"Creo que es más que claro que ella…" también hizo un gesto hacia la unicornio "… _NO_ , es un alicornio"

Twilight se encogió un poco y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos un poco. Applejack suspiró.

"Lo sé, pero… Lo que me dijo fue diferente. Dijo que venía de otro… Tiempo. Otro lugar en donde ella, estas yeguas conmigo y usted éramos amigas, junto a otra que no he logrado encontrar. Dijo que de donde venía, la Gran Guerra de Cristal no estaba siendo llevada a cabo"

"¿Qué?" reaccionó Pinkie.

"Sé que suena raro" se defendió Applejack "Pero eso no es todo. Cuando le expliqué todo lo de la guerra dijo y cito: 'Es que eso es increíble. ¡Detuvimos a Rey Sombra! ¡Tú, yo y nuestras amigas!'"

"Pero…" intervino Maud "¿Cómo? Es decir…" miró a Dash "Con la excepción de la pegaso y Dash, ustedes y ella no se conocen"

"¿Esto va a algún lado?" preguntó Dash.

"Esa noche me puse a pensar que tal vez podía hacer algo más por la situación actual de Equestria. Sé que solo enlato manzanas pero me dispuse, con algo de apoyo por parte de mi hermano, a buscar a las yeguas. Tenía los nombres de todas salvo de la alicornio. Mi primera idea fue ir a hablar con la Princesa Celestia a Canterlot, pero eso no salió tan bien…"

"Déjame adivinar…" intervino Pinkie "Los guardias no te dejaron entrar"

Applejack resopló hacia arriba, haciendo saltar unos cuantos cabellos de su melena "Estuvieron a un paso de arrancarme los ojos"

Maud giró los ojos "Hacen eso. Desde que inició la Guerra se volvieron demasiado sobreprotectores"

Soarin asintió "Si no eres alguien importante o no tienes una cita previa con la Princesa, no entras. Incluso nosotros, los Capitanes, tenemos difícil entrar al palacio"

"Prosiga, por favor" interrumpió Dash.

"Sí, claro. Estuve a punto de regresar a casa y darme por vencida cuando me encontré con Twilight y la convencí de que me acompañara Manehattan a buscar a una vieja amiga que era una de las yeguas que debía encontrar"

"Yo conocí a Fluttershy en Manehattan, cuando apenas llegué a ayudar para la causa" habló Rarity "Estaba buscando una compañera de piso y me encontré con Fluttershy cuando fui a ver un departamento. Vivimos juntas allí desde entonces y nos hicimos buenas amigas con el tiempo. Applejack llegó hace poco más de dos semanas y me explicó todo esto y cuando supe que Fluttershy era parte de la listas de nombres la convencí de que nos acompañara"

"En la lista que nos mostró Applejack" intervino Fluttershy "Había cuatro nombres de cuatro de las yeguas: Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie. Yo-"

"Espera" la interrumpió Maud "¿Dijiste Pinkie?"

Fluttershy asintió "Sí, Pinkie"

"Espera" intervino Applejack "¿La conoces?"

Pinkie intervino "Yo soy Pinkie. Mi nombre completo es Pinkamena Diane Pie, pero uso Pinkie Pie para abreviar y mis amigos me llaman Pinkie"

Los ojos de Applejack se iluminaron "¡Entonces estamos todas! ¡Qué bueno! Este viaje ha sido tan agotador y-"

"Un segundo" la interrumpió Dash, poniéndose de pie "¿A dónde va todo esto?"

Todos los demás se pusieron de pie "Va a que necesitamos la ayuda de ustedes dos. Si estamos todas juntas estoy segura de que-"

"Disculpe, Applejack" la interrumpió de nuevo Dash "Pero no veo sentido alguno en lo que dicen. Sus actos están basados completamente en teorías y en la visita de alguien que literalmente no existe"

"Oiga, yo estoy aquí" dijo Twilight.

"¿Dónde están sus alas entonces?" preguntó Dash. Twilight abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Dash resopló.

"Eso creí" se volvió hacia Applejack "Mire, Applejack, todo esto es ilógico. Si en verdad la visitó ella con alas" hizo un gesto hacia Twilight "¿Entonces por qué esa yegua no nos buscó a todas por su cuenta? ¿Por qué hablar con usted y de pronto desaparecer?"

"Ella dijo que todas nosotras habíamos detenido a Sombra y éramos amigas" repuso Applejack.

"Pero no somos amigas, al menos no aquí" dijo Dash "Este es nuestro mundo y lo ha sido siempre y ustedes actuaron sin saber nada. Vinieron a la mitad de la nada, un lugar que no es para civiles y se pusieron en riesgo. El viaje debió ser agotador, así que pueden quedarse aquí hasta el domingo. Entonces van a empacar y se irán de aquí junto con la encargada de la correspondencia"

"Pero-"

"Sin peros" interrumpió Dash a Twilight dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el campamento "A menos que hayan sido enviadas para ayudar en algún sentido no pueden quedarse aquí"

"¡Pero Rainbow!" Fluttershy corrió para alcanzarla y se detuvo un paso tras ella "¡Te necesitamos! Debe haber una manera, ¡Tiene que haber una manera!"

"Lo siento Fluttershy" dijo Dash sin mirar atrás "Hace ya tiempo dejé de creer en cuentos de hadas"

Soarin miró entre las yeguas y Dash antes de girarse a las visitantes "Nos aseguraremos de que estén cómodas en las barracas. Discúlpenla, ella…" dudó "No confía en extraños"

"¿Qué le pasó?" le preguntó Fluttershy al corcel "Ella no era así la última vez que la vi. Sé que le dolió la pérdida de su padre, pero…"

Soarin sacudió la cabeza "Me gustaría saberlo créame" Soarin miró a las Pie, que todavía no se movían de su lugar "Pinkamena, Maud, llévenlas a las barracas femeninas para que se alojen allí. Díganle a Master Key que instale dos literas para ellas y-"

"No hace falta" lo interrumpió Twilight "Tenemos sacos de dormir, podemos dormir en el piso"

Soarin la miró "Si así lo desean. Solamente recuerden que este no es un hotel, no esperen mucha comodidad"

"Sobreviviremos" aseguró Applejack "Al menos la mayoría"

Rarity levantó una ceja en dirección de Applejack, pero no dijo nada.

"Sígannos señoritas" les indicaron Maud y Pinkie. Soarin entró rápidamente al campamento y se separó del grupo en busca de Dash.

"¡Hey, amigo!" llamó Flash "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, con el resto del grupo (menos Key y Belle) tras él.

"Les diré luego, debo-" se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio a Dash a punto de entrar a su tienda y salió corriendo tras ella, dejando al grupo de confundidos corceles detrás.

"¡Capitana Dash!" llamó, Dash se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro a Soarin.

"¿Sí, Capitán?"

"¿Eso era necesario?" cuestionó "Fue un poco cruel con esas yeguas"

"Ellas no tienen nada que hacer aquí en mi campamento. A menos que sean designadas a servir aquí tiene que irse. Esto no es una residencia a la que puedes llegar a quedarte unos días de vacaciones, Capitán. Mientras más pronto se vayan, más seguras estarán"

Soarin no dijo nada más. Se quedó de pie e inmóvil mientras Dash entraba a su tienda y cerraba la puerta cortina tras ella, desapareciendo de su vista.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Hola!

Wow, esas fueron visitas inesperadas. Y ¡Falsa Alarma! ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Necesito dormir, estoy- *se desmaya*zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...


	25. Algo más

**CAP. 25.- ALGO MÁS**

El comedor bullía con actividad y el aire estaba lleno del aroma de la comida y las conversaciones de ponies. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por ciertas partes dándole un brillo anaranjado a la enorme carpa.

"Saben, no me había dado cuenta de lo repleto que se ve este lugar cuando ambos escuadrones están aquí" comentó Trent.

Soarin, Flash, Caramel, Chesse, Trent y Favor se estaban sentando en su usual mesa, desde donde podían ver casi todo el lugar. Diamond les había dicho que se adelantaran mientras él recogía su postre. Soarin miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, el lugar estaba lleno a su límite y algunos ponies aún estaban buscando lugares. Los chefs y enfermeras comían una vez que el resto ya se había alimentado, pero ese grupo era bastante pequeño comparado con los demás.

"Tienes razón" concordó Party Favor "Este lugar está bastante lleno. Gracias al cielo tenemos esta mesa separada para nosotros"

"Cada una de estas mesas tiene una capacidad de diez ponies, cinco de cada lado" señaló Flash.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Chesse "¿Así que sí sabes sumar?" preguntó con una _muy_ falsa sorpresa. Flash le dedicó una mirada plana, pero antes de poder responder, Caramel puso un casco en su boca.

"Flash, no lo intentes, todos sabemos cómo terminará esto"

Flash entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada mientras Chesse sacaba la lengua en su dirección burlonamente.

"¡Por fin!" exclamó Diamond, por fin llegando a la mesa con los corceles y sentándose junto a Flash y Caramel "Perdón el retraso, es difícil cruzar ese mar de ponies"

"No te preocupes" le dijo Favor, usando su magia para llevar a su boca una cucharada de puré de manzana.

"Oye, Soarin" llamó Chesse "¿Quiénes eran esas yeguas en la entrada? Las vi entrando a las barracas femeninas acompañadas de Maud y Pinkie"

"¿Pinkie no te contó nada? Yo ya los figuraba inseparables" dijo Flash, ganándose una mirada penetrante de Chesse.

"Chesse…" lo detuvo Trent sin mirar "Todos lo vimos venir"

Chesse resopló, pero tampoco dijo nada cuando Flash sacó la lengua en su dirección burlonamente, imitando su gesto anterior.

"En respuesta a tu pregunta, Chesse" intervino Soarin antes de que la situación se saliera de control "Ellas eran unas civiles que aseguraban tener una manera de salvar a Equestria de la Gran Guerra de Cristal y necesitaban la ayuda de Dash y Pinkie para ello"

"¿Qué?" reaccionó Favor. Soarin se encogió de hombros.

"Es algo muy complicado, pero básicamente eso fue lo que intentaron decir" dijo llevando a su boca una cucharada de rodajas de zanahoria.

"Raro" dijo Caramel.

"¿Saben dónde está Key?" preguntó Chesse.

Como en clave, Master Key y Rusty Wrench se acercaron al grupo de corceles.

"¿Les importa?" preguntó Rusty.

Soarin sacudió la cabeza "No, adelante"

Ambos se sentaron junto a Flash, Caramel y Diamond, llenando el lado derecho de la mesa.

"Este lugar está repleto" comentó Rusty "¿No deberíamos poner unas cuantas mesas más?" sugirió a Key. Key se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo, aún tenemos algo de madera en la bodega"

"Chicos…" habló Flash llamando la atención del grupo "Tenemos un problema"

Casi al instante de que Flash dijera esto, todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. Las conversaciones de los ponies se detuvieron, el sonido de bandejas aterrizando delicadamente en las mesas cesó y las cucharas dejaron de moverse hacia las bocas de sus dueños.

Todos miraban a la entrada, donde cuatro yeguas desconocidas estaban paradas.

* * *

"Me pregunto si el hecho de que hayan más chefs es mejor o da igual ahora que hay el doble de ponies en este lugar" dijo Maud.

Pinkie pensó en ello mientras masticaba su comida "Creo que en parte es bueno" dijo una vez que tragó "Digo, podemos ser el doble, pero también son el doble de cocineros y eso significa más eficacia"

"Considera que también están obligados a cocinar el doble de la comida que debían antes" opinó Dash "Según la lógica, en realidad da igual"

Maud saboreó su comida antes de tragar "Eso no le quita el buen sabor a la comida. Saffron y Coriander seguro saben trabajar para las masas" dijo.

Pinkie asintió rápidamente, pero no respondió porque tenía la boca llena y no le urgía recibir otro golpe de parte de su hermana.

De pronto, todo el comedor se quedó en completo silencio. Dash levantó una ceja tras notar esto y miró alrededor.

Notó que todos miraban en una misma dirección y siguió las miradas de la multitud.

Oh claro…

Las yeguas … Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle y Rarity.

"¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? Les dije que podían venir a comer cuando se pusieran cómodas" susurró Maud. Unos cuantos murmullos llenaron el comedor y Dash decidió intervenir. Se puso de pie rápidamente, llamando la atención de algunos cerca. Se encaminó a la entrada y se detuvo junto al grupo de seis yeguas. Las observó un rato con su usual expresión fría y seria y luego giró hacia el resto de los escuadrones.

"Nada que ver aquí, sigan con lo suyo" dijo en voz alta.

El cambio fue tan drástico que asustaba. Todos voltearon de vuelta a sus conversaciones y sus compañeros en la mesa que la acción colectiva casi hizo ruido. Las conversaciones reiniciaron, el sonido de los platos y cubiertos se resumió y el usual ruido de los ponies disfrutando de su cena empezó nuevamente. Claro, unos cuantos miraban sobre su hombro hacia las cuatro yeguas con curiosidad, más no con hostilidad.

Dash asintió firmemente y miró a las yeguas tras ella.

"Sírvanse, adelante"

Sin más, volvió por donde vino y se sentó de nuevo con las Pie.

"O todos te tienen un respeto enorme…" dijo Pinkie cuando Dash se sentó "O enserio eres una pesadilla para todos"

"De cualquier manera, me alegra que todavía pueda manejar multitudes" dijo Dash, tomando de nuevo su cuchara y llevando rodajas de zanahoria a su boca.

Maud resopló divertida "Como si algún día fueras a perder tu toque"

Pinkie rio discretamente. Dash solo tragó.

* * *

"Eso fue aterrador y sorprendente a la vez" comentó Trent.

"¿En serio tiene ese nivel de autoridad sobre nosotros?" preguntó Flash.

"Es una Capitana, una muy buena ¿Qué esperabas?" respondió Diamond.

"Sería comprensible que reaccionaran así sus propios soldados ¿Pero incluso nosotros?" dijo Caramel "¿Nos influenció tan rápido?"

"¿Te atreves a desafiarla? Adelante, te invito a hacerlo" incitó Favor. Caramel sacudió un casco en respuesta.

"No gracias, prefiero conservar mis orejas"

"Vamos, ella solo es muy estricta, muy fuerte y literalmente sabe si alguien está detrás de ella a metros ¿Por qué temer?" preguntó Chesse. Y no había ningún sarcasmo en su voz.

Favor levantó una ceja "¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de nombrar tres muy buenas razones, verdad?"

Chesse ladeó la cabeza "¿Lo hice?"

Trent golpeó su casco contra su frente y Flash puso los ojos en blanco. Caramel sacudió la cabeza.

"Vuelve a tu cena Chesse"

Chesse estrelló su cara contra su plato de puré de manzana, acelga y zanahorias. Una pequeña banderita se levantó de detrás de su nuca y ondeaba aunque no había viento dentro. Tenía escrito _"¡Estoy en eso!"_ con marcador negro. El resto solo sacudió la cabeza. Chesse podía ser así a veces. Y Chesse era Chesse. Impredecible, alegre 24/7 y extraño, pero así se le quería.

Rusty está riendo suavemente desde su lugar durante todo el tiempo.

"Me agradan estos jovencitos"

"Hey, chicos…"

La atención de todos fue atraída por la voz de Key, quien miraba sobre el hombro de Soarin hacia el comedor.

"Miren" hizo un gesto con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Soarin. Todos miraron en la dirección indicada.

Las cuatro yeguas ya habían recogido una ración de puré de manzana, acelga, zanahorias y una galleta de avena y ahora estaban buscando un asiento. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas a su tope, y las que no lo estaban solo tenían uno o dos asientos y parecía que las yeguas no querían separarse.

Pero…

Había _una_ mesa que tenía suficientes asientos para ellas…

Y ninguno podía creer que en verdad se estaban acercando a las habitantes de esa mesa…

* * *

"La S.P.A.M siempre ha sido abierta a todas ¿Por qué no habríamos de invitar a unirse a las yeguas del escuadrón 6.B?" cuestionó Pinkie.

"Solo me aseguraba" respondió Maud.

"¿Por qué están hablando sobre ello? No habrá un S.P.A.M hasta dentro de tres semanas" les recordó Dash sin levantar su vista de su plato.

Pinkie la señaló con la cuchara, salpicando un poco de puré de manzana en la mesa "Nunca se es demasiado precavido, tú lo dijiste"

Dash la miró brevemente "Era la respuesta que esperaba"

"Disculpen…"

Una voz llamó. Dash, Pinkie y Maud giraron todas al mismo tiempo.

Paradas frente a su mesa estaban Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight y Rarity.

Applejack carraspeó "¿Importa si nos sentamos?"

Dash las miró un segundo, y sin mover su cuerpo vio por sobre el hombro de Applejack. Habían llamado algo de atención de los ponies alrededor que los miraban de maneras diferentes.

"Seguro" respondió, deslizándose hasta el final para que ellas pudieran sentarse. Maud y Pinkie sonrieron e hicieron lo mismo.

"Adelante" las invitó Pinkie.

"No nos molesta" les aseguró Maud.

Las yeguas, obviamente no esperando esa respuesta, se miraron entre sí y lentamente se sentaron. Fluttershy se sentó junto a Rainbow Dash seguida de Applejack y Rarity. Twilight se sentó opuesta a Applejack, junto a Maud.

Un incómodo silencio cubrió la mesa, el único sonido viniendo se los cubiertos y las yeguas masticando.

Pinkie y Maud intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a Dash, que solo comía lentamente y con la vista en su comida.

"Así que…" habló Pinkie tratando de romper el hielo y miró a Applejack "¿Sweet Apple Factory?"

Applejack tragó lo que estaba masticando "Sí, mi familia es dueña de la granja. Somos una familia bastante grande, estamos esparcidos por toda Equestria"

Pinkie asintió "Eso he escuchado. Mi familia y yo crecimos en una granja de rocas en las afueras de Ponyville"

Applejack "Yo nací en Ponyville, pero viví en Manehattan desde los nueve hasta los quince con unos tíos míos"

"¿Manehattan? Vaya cambio de escenario, Manehattan y Ponyville no se parecen en casi nada" comentó Maud.

Applejack asintió "Lo sé, por eso me fui, no me sentía muy cómoda allí"

"Entiendo" asintió Pinkie. Maud miró a Twilight.

"Dijiste que era una bibliotecaria ¿No?" le preguntó. Twilight asintió.

"Es solo un trabajo de medio tiempo, paso más tiempo estudiando y ayudando en las guarderías en Canterlot" respondió la unicornio lavanda. Maud asintió lentamente.

"Ya veo ¿Te gustan los niños?" Twilight sonrió.

"Me encantan, son adorables. Nunca tuve un hermano menor, solo un hermano mayor. Cuando era adolecente cuidaba niños para ganar algo de dinero y siempre he sentido mucho cariño a ellos"

Pinkie sonrió "Los niños son adorables. Yo tuve una hermanita menor, Marble, solo teníamos como dos años de diferencia, pero era divertido cuidar de ella"

Rarity la miró "¿Y dónde está?"

La expresión de Pinkie y Maud se entristeció un poco "Ella y nuestra hermana mayor murieron hace poco más de un año en servicio"

Rarity soltó un grito ahogado "Lo siento mucho"

"No, está bien" la tranquilizó Maud con una pequeña sonrisa "No importa, no sabían"

Fluttershy miró a las dos hermanas con curiosidad "Em, disculpen…"

Pinkie y Maud la miraron al mismo tiempo y ladearon la cabeza en direcciones opuestas "¿Sí?" preguntaron.

Fluttershy se encogió un poco "¿P-Por qué su uniforme es diferente al del resto? Tengo entendido que los pegasos tienen un diseño más aerodinámico, pero el suyo es completamente distinto al resto"

Maud sonrió "El motivo es nuestra ocupación aquí"

Fluttershy ladeó la cabeza "¿Y cuál es?"

"Es-"

"Ahem" un carraspeo interrumpió a Pinkie. Ambas hermanas miraron hacia Dash que les dedicaba una mirada, pero no dijo nada, como si las hermanas supieran ya que significaba esa expresión.

Maud miró a Fluttershy "Temo que no podemos decirte eso"

Fluttershy miró entre las hermanas y Dash y asintió tímidamente "Esta bien" dijo casi en un susurro.

Rarity miró a las Pie "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?" preguntó. Pinkie fue la que respondió.

"Desde que inició la guerra, hemos servido desde entonces, antes solo éramos un cuarteto de hermanas trabajando en la granja de rocas de su familia"

"¿Y qué hay de sus padres? ¿También están sirviendo?" preguntó Applejack.

"En realidad no" dijo Maud "Ellos están esperando en casa por nosotras a que termine la guerra"

Applejack asintió y miró a Dash.

"¿Y usted?" preguntó, atrayendo la atención de la yegua. Los ojos de las Pie y de Fluttershy se pusieron como platos.

"¿Yo qué?" cuestionó Dash con la ceja derecha arqueada.

"¿Dónde están sus padres? ¿También sirven?"

Pinkie y Maud se miraron entre sí con horror en sus rostros y luego miraron a su amiga alada, pidiendo, _suplicando_ a Celestia y todo lo que fuera divino, que ella no tuviera una mala reacción ante esto. Fluttershy miró entre Dash y Applejack y se agachó poco a poco hasta que se había escondido bajo la mesa.

Pero Dash solo la miró sin expresión en sus ojos y Applejack se puso un poco nerviosa al ver la reacción de las hermanas y de Fluttershy y algo de sudor frio bajó por su frente.

De repente, en un movimiento algo brusco, Dash se levantó de la mesas y tomó su bandeja. Se alejó a largas zancadas y dejó su bandeja en la barra a pesar de que en su plato aun había un poco de comida. Se encaminó a la salida sin una mirada atrás o agradecer siquiera por la comida a los chefs y salió al campamento, llamando un poco la atención y despareciendo rápidamente.

Applejack miraba con ojos dilatados por donde se había ido la yegua.

Pinkie suspiró y se levantó lentamente, pero Maud la detuvo por el brazo. La yegua rosa miró a su hermana.

"Maud…" le dijo en un tono suplicante. Maud sacudió la cabeza.

"Déjala sola, iremos a verla mañana. Sabes que hay que darle su espacio cuando se pone así" aconsejó. Pinkie miró otra vez a la salida y se mordió el labio antes de volverse a sentar con una expresión derrotada. Fluttershy salió de debajo de la mesa y volvió a su lugar. Applejack miró a las Pie con una expresión preocupada.

"¿Fue algo que dije?"

Maud negó con la cabeza "No ha sido tu culpa" le dijo "Solo… No toquen el tema de la familia con ella. Ha sufrido mucho y… Ha perdido a muchos"

Twilight seguía mirando hacia la salida con expresión pensativa. Rarity tenía una mirada de compasión tras oír lo que dijeron las Pie.

"Pobre… Debe de estar dolida" dijo.

Fluttershy suspiró "Perdió a su hermano mayor… Y a su padre. Fue en batalla. Pude venir cuando murió su hermano pero..." suspiró de nuevo "No estuve con lo de su padre"

Applejak puso un casco en el hombro de la pegaso.

"Se siente sola"

Todas las yeguas miraron a Twilight, que seguía viendo la salida.

"Se siente sola" repitió "Y guarda mucho. Sus emociones están selladas y es como un volcán: En algún punto hará erupción"

Maud miró interrogante a Twilight "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Twilight la miró "Por su lenguaje corporal. Sus gestos, su manera de caminar, su habla, todo. Todo refleja el sentimiento de soledad"

Pinkie la miró con expresión desesperada "¿Y qué podemos hacer para ayudar?"

Twilight ladeó el labio "Lamento que no hay anda que ustedes puedan hacer. Ella necesita de consuelo y protección de la manera que ni siquiera la mejor de sus amigas puede brindar. Necesita de algo más…" miró de nuevo hacia la salida "Necesita de alguien más"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Sí, sé que estos últimos capítulos han estado un tanto cortos (y lo seguirán estando por un rato) pero no hay manera de hacer una buena redacción en 5000 palabras por el momento. No, no estoy bloqueada, es solo que es bastante difícil ahora hacerlo sin opacar lo que había pasado antes.

Lamento anunciar que no podré subir un capitulo la próxima semana, estaré muy ocupada como para escribir al menos hasta el sábado, pero planeo compensarlo con dos capítulos si se me es posible.

Otra cosa. Resulta que hace poco estaba revisando los reviews y me encontré con este:

 _ **Casaybronyfanfic**_

 _Hola Midday, quería decirte que lo siento por estar subiendo tu fic, pero, si te parecía injusto que no pusiera tus créditos, ahora en adelante, los pondré y una cosa más, quisiera...ayudarte a hacer esta fabulosa historia de My Little Pony, estaría muy agradecido de poder participar, si no quieres, entenderé y solo seguiré subiendo tu serie. Claro, con tus créditos._

Admitiré que me molesté un poco al principio. Soy alguien muy protectiva con sus cosas. Pero me puse a pensar: Si alguien me está escribiendo esto (Nota:Desde un "Guest") era porque estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho sin mi consulta. Así que no me enojaré.

Ahora, esta era la cosa: No tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba publicando mi historia. Así que me pasé una media hora buscando en todas las paginas que conozco donde pudo haber sido (Sin suerte). Entonces busqué en Google y me apareció un vídeo de Youtube. Claro, había vídeos para cada uno de mis capítulos y todos estaban siendo redactados por esa voz de hombre de youtube. No había ninguna nota que indicara estaba clamando la historia como propia. Incluso aclaró en un comentario "La autora no ha subido ningún capítulo en un rato" (Perdón por eso XD).

Así que, CasayBronyFanfics, adelante, puedes seguir publicando mi historia (Siempre y cuando vea créditos, me he suscrito a tu canal para recibir las notificaciones). Puedes enviarme notas por aquí por cualquier cosa. Y... Me siento honrada de que alguien crea que mi historia es lo suficientemente buena como para merecer estar en Youtube.

Ademas, desde el próximo capitulo trataré de responder a los reviews aquí en las notas de autora.

Nada que agregar sobre el capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	26. Genuina preocupación

**CAP. 26.- GENUINA PREOCUPACIÓN**

Soarin estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo, pensando.

Durante la cena, las yeguas que había llegado ese día se sentaron en la mesa que las Pie compartían con Rainbow Dash. Esto, obviamente, atrajo la atención del corcel, que se la pasó el resto de la cena mirando ocasionalmente sobre su hombro hacia ellas.

Todo iba bien, Soarin incluso vio al grupo conversar con las Pie. Todo iba perfectamente.

Hasta que la yegua terrestre, Applejack, pareció preguntarle algo a Dash y la conversación en la mesa cesó.

Las Pie se miraron entre sí con expresiones que se compararían a la de un potro pequeño diciendo a su padre que vio un monstruo bajo la cama a la mitad de la noche.

Y tras unos segundos de completo silencio en la mesa de las yeguas, Dash se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor.

Soarin se había propuesto ir a verla después de la cena, pero al final voto en contra. Ni siquiera Maud o Pinkie habían ido, él no sería mejor en ayudar que ella.

Pero la curiosidad de saber que era lo que había pasado lo mataba. Dash no parecía ella cuando salió del comedor. Ni siquiera agradeció a los cocineros como ella suele hacer ¡Y ella nunca dejaba de hacer eso!

Soarin suspiró y miró el frasco en su mesa de noche. Hace dos noches que no tomaba de esas pastillas para dormir ¿Sería buena idea volver a hacerlo?

Soarin se acostó sobre su estómago. De todos modos no había traído un vaso de agua.

Forzó sus parpados a cerrarse y su mente a relajarse para obtener un poco de sueño. Con un poco de suerte no sería tan difícil…

* * *

Lo que él no sabía era que no era el único preocupado…

* * *

Las barracas femeninas estaban bastante serenas después de un día largo y agotador para las yeguas del campamento. Algunas compañeras y vecinas de litera charlaban desde sus camas y otras se movían por el cuarto hablando con las demás. Las barracas (femeninas y masculinas) consistían básicamente en una larga construcción transportable de forma rectangular. De cada lado estaban alienadas literas que tenían a su derecha un pequeño ropero para los dos habitantes de la litera. Al fondo había una pequeña sección que contenía unos armarios para guardar objetos de aseo y demás. Luces largas rectangulares recorrían en tres columnas el techo para dar iluminación.

En el fondo de la habitación, a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, habían cuatro sacos de dormir en el piso y junto a cada uno, una alforja y una capa.

Como sea, sentadas en sus correspondientes sacos, estaban Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight. Se habían instalado al fondo y un poco alejadas de las últimas literas en el lado derecho de la habitación para no molestar a nadie. Algunas yeguas les dedicaban miradas muy breves, pero volvían a lo suyo enseguida. Hace solo unos breves momentos se habían acercado Twinkleshine, Minuette, Lemon Hearts y Lyra a saludar a Twilight, pues eran amigas de la unicornio lavanda.

Rarity usaba su magia para pasar suavemente un cepillo por su corta melena mientras el grupo charlaba.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" cuestionó preocupada Fluttershy "¡Rainbow Dash no nos creyó! No podemos hacer esto sino estamos las seis"

"Y tenemos solo hasta el domingo para convencerla, y honestamente no sé cómo vamos a hacer-¡OW!" Rarity se interrumpió a si misma cuando su cepillo se quedó atascado en un nudo de su melena.

"Aun debemos convencer a Pinkie de que no estamos locas" les recordó Twilight.

"Twilight tiene razón" dijo Applejack "Pinkie se ve como una nuez más fácil de romper. Si logramos convencerla, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a convencer a Rainbow Dash"

Fluttershy resopló para sacar de su rostro un mechón de su melena "Será difícil hablar con ella a solas. Pinkie siempre está o con Rainbow o con Maud o con un corcel que vi que frecuentaba"

"Entonces no esperemos a que esté sola" sugirió Rarity continuando con su melena una vez que el rebelde nudo se había desenredado.

Twilight asintió "Concuerdo con Rarity. Acerquémonos a ella cuando esté con Maud, no creo que su hermana tenga problema en hablar con nosotras"

Applejack cabeceó pensativa "Tienes razón… Así Maud también nos podría ayudar con Rainbow. Se nota que ellas son buenas amigas y tienen un lazo fuerte aquí, ellas encontraran la manera"

Fluttershy asintió "Sí, ellas comparten este ambiente. Puede que Rainbow y yo seamos mejores amigas desde siempre, pero Pinkie y Maud se nota comparten sus experiencias"

Justo en ese momento, Pinkie y Maud pasaron junto a las yeguas en dirección de uno de los armarios en el fondo. Las cuatro yeguas se detuvieron en su conversación para mirarlas. Maud abrió el armario y sacó un juego de sabanas para cambiar las de su cama. Pinkie tomó otro y cerró la puerta. Ambas hermanas giraron para volver por donde vinieron con las sábanas blancas en sus lomos, pero se encontraron viendo a los ojos de las recién llegadas.

Las cuatro yeguas apartaron la mirada enseguida. Pinkie y Maud cruzaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros. Las cuatro recién llegadas creyeron que se fueron pero…

"¡Hola!" las saludó con una sonrisa Pinkie.

"¿Están cómodas? Si necesitan algo pueden avisarnos" les ofreció Maud con otra sonrisa, aunque no era tan grande como la de Pinkie.

Las sonrisas sinceras de ambas hermanas animaron a las otras.

"Estamos perfectamente, gracias" le dijo Applejack. Maud hizo un gesto hacia el armario que habían abierto hace unos segundos.

"Si necesitan una almohada o una frazada extra, allí hay de todo a su disposición"

Rarity le sonrió "Gracias, es bueno saber"

Pinkie se sentó junto a Fluttershy, las sabanas en su lomo cayendo suavemente al piso.

"Solo queríamos disculparnos de nuevo por el comportamiento de nuestra amiga en la cena"

Maud se sentó junto a su hermana "Ella no suele ser así, solamente tocaron un tema un tanto sensible"

Twilight asintió una vez "Entendemos"

"Yo lo lamento" se disculpó Applejack "No debí haber tocado el tema, fue muy imprudente de mi parte"

Pinkie negó con la cabeza "Está bien, no tenías idea"

Fluttershy miró a las hermanas "¿Ustedes no creen que estamos locas, verdad?"

Pinkie ladeó la cabeza "¿Por lo que dijeron cuando llegaron? ¡Para nada! Todos tenemos sueños extraños de vez en cuando. Yo una vez soñé que me perseguía un enorme monstruo hecho de galletas. Solo estábamos confundidas"

Applejack abrió los ojos como platos "¡No fue un sueño! ¡Lo juro!"

Maud miró a Applejack "Espera… ¿Estabas hablando en serio?"

Applejack llevó sus cascos a su cabeza "No fue un sueño ni una ilusión ni un tipo de broma, todo lo que dije era la verdad"

Pinkie y Maud intercambiaron miradas "¿Entonces en verdad necesitaban mi ayuda?" preguntó Pinkie. Rarity sonrió.

"Sí, querida. Te preguntaré algo: ¿Jamás has tenido ese sentimiento de que estas destinada a hacer algo mayor?"

Pinkie agachó la mirada un segundo y luego la levantó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pues sí, desde que soy potranca he tenido el sentimiento de que debo hacer algo más"

Twilight sonrió "Todas nosotras tenemos ese mismo sentimiento, por eso seguimos a Applejack. Puede que no la conozcamos desde hace mucho, pero algo nos dijo que ella decía la verdad y que debíamos hacer lo que debíamos"

Fluttershy miró tímidamente a la yegua rosa "¿No sientes lo mismo?"

Pinkie miró a su hermana, que solo le devolvió la mirada en silencio. Luego devolvió su vista al grupo de yeguas.

"Les creo"

* * *

Dash estaba recostada sobre su costado derecho en su cama, en el vacío silencioso de su tienda.

Le estaba dando la espalda al espejo, pero eso estaba bien para ella. No tenía ganas de verse a sí misma ahora. Si se viera, lo único que sentiría fuera decepción.

Una decepción que su padre también compartiría…

Dash cerró los ojos, fuerte ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera?

Ese día había tratado a un grupo de civiles de una manera muy dura y sin motivo alguno. Sí, habían llegado de pronto, sin previo aviso y se habían puesto estúpidamente en peligro, pero eso no le daba el derecho de tratarlas así.

¿Y la manera en que las hizo a un lado? Sí, su historia había sonado ridícula. Hace años ella había dejado de creer en cuentos de hadas ¿Pero negarlas sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo?

Y la cena, oh, la cena. ¿Qué estaba pensando al salirse del comedor así? Y peor aún, sin agradecerle a los cocineros siquiera.

No, le debía una disculpa a esas yeguas.

¡Una de ellas era su amiga, por el amor de todos los ponies!

Aun así…

¿Qué demonios estaban pensando al contar esa historia? ¿Una alicornio? ¿Otro tiempo? ¿Todas siendo amigas en otro universo? ¡Ellas ni siquiera se conocían!

Dash se quejó ¿Cuándo la vida se complicó tanto? ¿Cuándo todo se volvió tan complicado?

Como sea, ellas se irían el domingo. A menos que decidieran quedarse a hacer su parte en el campamento (lo cual solo era posible con un montón de papeleo que Dash _NO_ tenía ganas de hacer) ellas debían marcharse en cuanto pudieran.

No podía mandarlas solas, era como mandarlas a una muerte segura. Tampoco podía enviar un grupo de sus soldados con ella, eso afectaría las defensas interiores. La única opción era enviarlas con Derpy, que, aunque no era una soldado, se sabía defender muy bien pues recibió entrenamiento y tenía paralizadores en caso de emergencias.

Sí, era lo mejor…

Era lo mejor para ellas y para el campamento…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Prometí dos capítulos, así que obligué a mi cerebro a trabajar para encontrar las palabras correctas y avanzar con la historia. Pero el siguiente capitulo lo publicaré el viernes, los haré esperar por él solo porque sí.

Gracias por comprender la pausa, ya volví (de nuevo) y si todo sale bien, no habrá otras pausas tan seguido.

Como ya dije el capitulo anterior, los capítulos van a estar un poco cortos. Pero es necesario para mantenerlos entretenidos e intrigados. Debo saber captar su atención y mantenerlos al borde de la silla (o de lo que sea donde estés sentado).

 _ **Reviews**_

 _Ultimatedash2:_

¡Gracias por tu comprensión!

 _Leticia:_

¡Gracias!

 _CasayBronyFanfic:_

Primero, gracias por el halago. Segundo, sí claro, no voy a rechazar ayuda. Solo, por favor, mándame tú el inbox aquí en Fanfiction, yo no sé como hacerlo en Youtube (ademas mi cuenta de Youtube tiene mi nombre real y prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato).

 _Guest (chapter 25, 1):_

Entiendo, a veces te puedes perder en Arrow. Lo digo enserio, amo esa serie, pero tuve que ponerle pausa a verla por mi escritura. No sé que es Shooter, pero entiendo como te pierdes en las series.

 _TyMcBourne:_

Eh.. No entendí.

-.

Espero hayan disfrutado esto, ¡Nos vemos (?) el viernes!

-Midday Giggle


	27. Amigos perdidos

**CAP. 27.- AMIGOS PERDIDOS**

"¿Has visto a Pinkie por algún lado?"

Dash levantó una ceja "¿No comparten litera?"

Maud tenía un expresión preocupada en su rostro "No la he visto desde el almuerzo. La viste, salió apresurada y no la he visto desde entonces"

Dash miró a su alrededor "¿Dónde crees que pudo haber ido?"

Maud sacudió la cabeza "¡No lo sé! ¡La he buscado por todos lados! Las barracas, las duchas, el baño ¡Incluso fui al Taller a preguntarle a Key si la había visto! No está en ningún lado"

Maud se empezaba a hiperventilar. Dash la detuvo y puso ambos cascos en sus hombros.

"Maud, tranquilizante. Respiraciones largas y profundas" Maud hizo lo ordenado hasta que se calmó "Bien. Ahora, piensa ¿Te dijo que debía hacer algo hoy?"

Maud negó con la cabeza "No me dijo nada. Dash" su voz sonó ahogada por un momento "No puedo perderla a ella también. Necesito de mi hermana"

"La encontraremos" le aseguró "No pudo haber ido lejos"

Se detuvo a pensar cual sería la mejor forma de encontrar a la yegua rosa. Después de un rato, se le ocurrió algo.

"Mira, buscaremos de nuevo por todo este lugar. Tal vez se estaba moviendo y no la viste. Tú ve al sur y yo iré al norte, a ver que encontramos. Si no la encontramos por ningún lado… Bueno, alertaremos a todo el campamento"

Maud asintió ¿Dónde podía estar Pinkie Pie?

* * *

"No es que me queje de todo el descanso que tenemos, pero me estoy aburriendo en este lugar. Cielo seis"

Flash le dio a Diamond su ficha de gaviota "¿Prefieres arriesgar tu vida en un campo de batalla?"

Diamond "No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que no me importaría algo de acción. Nube cuatro"

"Nop" dijo Flash "Debo concordar que si no hacemos algo pronto moriré de aburrimiento. Nube dos"

"Nop" negó Diamond "¿Cuándo habrá otras demostraciones de combate? Ráfaga tres"

"Demonios" murmuró Flash, dándole a Diamond una ficha en forma de rayo.

Soarin se acercó al pegaso anaranjado "¿Es enserio Flash? Este juego es muy fácil"

Flash le dedicó una mirada "Silencio tú"

"Nimbo siete" dijo Diamond casualmente.

"¡Demonios!" exclamó Flash, tomando la última ficha que le quedaba, el pony del clima, y lanzándosela a Diamond. Se levantó del asiento en la que estaba sentado y miró a Diamond, quien había atrapado la figurita, con una mueca de frustración.

"¡¿Cómo lo haces?!" cuestionó. Diamond sonrió de lado y se reclinó ligeramente, cuidando de no caerse en su lugar.

"Un buen mago no revela sus secretos"

Flash aventó los brazos al cielo "¡No! ¡Se acabó! Vas Trent"

Trenderhoof se sentó en el lugar donde estaba Flash y tomó las fichas que le entregó Diamond, ubicándolas en casillas poco a poco de su lado del tablero. Flash se sentó en la mesa junto a la que usaban el pony terrestre y el unicornio, donde estaban Caramel, Favor, Belle y Soarin. Caramel y Favor jugaban una partida de cartas, Belle y Soarin miraban la partida entre Diamond y Trent, que estaba un poco más pareja. Belle miró a Flash cuando este se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Frustrado?" preguntó burlonamente. Flash le dedicó una mirada.

"Silencio Belle"

Favor lo miró con los ojos entornados.

"No le hables así ¿Quieres? Ella solo bromeaba"

Flash se reclinó un poco por el tono del unicornio y levantó los cascos en manera defensiva.

"Está bien, Favor" intervino Belle con una sonrisa "No te preocupes, no debes de molestarte con Flash"

Favor hizo un gesto con su cabeza y regresó a su juego de cartas con Caramel. Soarin miró alrededor y levantó una ceja.

"¿Alguno sabe dónde está Chesse?"

Todos pararon un momento lo que hacían para mirar alrededor. Efectivamente, Chesse no estaba en ningún lado.

En ese momento estaban en el comedor. El lugar estaba técnicamente vacío, solo ellos. Pero Chesse no estaba en ningún lado…

Caramel escaneó el lugar "No lo sé, no lo he visto desde el almuerzo"

Soarin miró a Diamond "Él es tu compañero de litera ¿dijo que tenía que hacer algo hoy?"

Diamond negó con la cabeza "No dijo nada, al menos no a mí"

Soarin miró al resto. Todos sacudieron su cabeza.

"No me dijo nada a mí" dijo Caramel.

"Ni a mí" dijo Favor.

"Yo no lo he visto en todo el día aun" dijo Belle.

"No mencionó nada" dijo Flash.

Trent negó con la cabeza.

Soarin se levantó de su puesto.

"Vayamos a buscarlo"

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron a la salida. Al abrir la puerta-cortina del comedor, se encontraron cara a cara con Saffron Masala y Coriander Cumin.

Saffron sonrió "Hola caballeros… y dama" dijo con su acento marcado.

Coriander miró a Belle "Te íbamos a buscar, ya es hora de empezar con la cena"

Belle sacudió sus orejas "Oh, ya veo" miró sobre su hombro a los corceles "Los veré después de la cena"

Party Favor le sonrió a Belle en modo de despedida y todos salieron del comedor, dividiéndose para buscar a su amigo.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que no esté aquí!"

Soarin, Caramel, Flash, Trent, Diamond y Favor se miraban entre sí, preocupados. Habían buscado por todo el campamento y no habían logrado encontrar a Chesse en ningún lado. Flash había pegado el grito al cielo, atrayendo algo de atención alrededor. Era entendible, aunque todos se llevaban muy bien y eran los mejores amigos, Flash y Chesse se llevaban de maravilla, tal vez porque eran cómplices en bromas y compartían el amor por las fiestas.

Diamond trató de calmar al pegaso poniendo sus cascos sobre sus hombros.

"¡Tranquilízate!" le dijo "Seguro debe de estar por ahí, no pudo haber ido lejos"

Flash respiró profundamente para calmarse.

Soarin se elevó un poco en el aire y miró alrededor. Firefly estaba fuera de la enfermería, hablando con Raindrops sobre algo. Key iba pasando con Rusty y otros trabajadores del Taller, llevando tablas y algunas herramientas hacia el comedor. Seguro para las nuevas mesas. Pony Joe pasó no muy lejos de allí, dirigiéndose a la cocina con una bolsa de verduras recién salidas del almacén. Soarin incluso pudo ver a Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity y Twilight, quienes estaban caminando juntas y conversando, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para saludar a los que pasaban o entablar cortas conversaciones con los habitantes del campamento.

Pero no había señales de Chesse…

Habían gastado una hora o más buscándolo por todo el campamento. El sol se empezaba a acercar al horizonte y las sombras de los ponies ya se extendían largas distancias por el suelo yermo.

Caramel miró frenéticamente alrededor "Okey, no hay de qué alarmarse. É-Él aparecerá"

Favor asintió, también mirando alrededor "Sí, él es así. Siempre desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer al rato"

"¿Están intentando convencernos a nosotros o a ustedes mismos?" cuestionó Trent, también buscando a su amigo "Espero que esté bien tanto como ustedes, pero no podemos dejar de lado la posibilidad…"

No terminó su oración. Trenderhoof siempre era la voz de la razón en el grupo, pero jamás negaría que estaba preocupado por un amigo.

Soarin aterrizó junto a sus amigos "No sé dónde más buscarlo. Iré a informarle sobre esto a la Capitana Dash, tal vez ella-"

"¡Tiene que estar aquí!"

"Tranquilízate, esto no nos ayudará a encontrarla"

"No lo entiendes, no puedo perderla a ella también"

"Entiendo perfectamente. La encontraremos, tranquila"

Los seis corceles giraron en dirección de las dos voces. No muy lejos de ellos estaban Dash y Maud. Maud tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse. En realidad, con cada parpadeo que daba, caían dos lágrimas de cada ojo. Dash tenía sus cascos sobre los hombros de Maud para calmarla.

Soarin se acercó a las dos yeguas "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que ambas lo escucharan. Maud giró la cabeza hacia él tan rápido que unas cuantas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y aterrizaron en la cara de Dash.

"¡Capitan Skies!" Maud escapó de Dash y corrió hacia él con ojos llenos de preocupación (y lágrimas) y puso ambos cascos en los hombros del corcel para verlo a la cara.

"¿Ha visto a mi hermana? No la encuentro en ningún lado. La busqué por todo el campamento y no estaba en ningún lugar"

Su tono estaba lleno de preocupación y su voz se cortaba a veces. Soarin levantó una ceja.

"¿Pinkamena también?"

Dash puso ambos cascos en los hombros de Maud y la separó delicadamente de Soarin. Luego miró a Soarin con una mirada interrogante.

"¿ _También_?"

Soarin ladeó la cabeza, sus amigos acercándose lentamente por detrás.

"Pues… Sí. Verá… Mi soldado y amigo, Chesse Sandwich, también está perdido"

Maud quitó lágrimas de sus ojos "No puede ser ¿Dónde podrán estar?"

Dash bajó la mirada y pensó en la situación detenidamente.

Pinkie Pie y Chesse Sandwich. Escuadrón 14.C y 6.B respectivamente. Ambos estaban perdidos. Nadie los había visto alrededor desde el almuerzo y ninguno había dicho nada sobre irse. Estaba consciente de que pudieron haber estado juntos antes de desaparecer debido a su… _Cercana_ relación. No era muy probable que hubieran sido secuestrados o algo parecido. Las patrullas eran constantes y no pudo haber habido enemigos dentro del territorio del campamento. La única razón lógica era porque no los habían notado en algún lugar del campamento (lo cual era poco probable) o ambos habían dejado el territorio seguro…

Pero eso tampoco era probable, ninguno era tan estúpido como para hacerlo…

Dash y Soarin intercambiaron miradas.

Ambos gritaban silenciosamente lo mismo…

¿Dónde podían estar sus amigos?

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Estoy muy cansada como para explicar ahora mi ausencia detalladamente.

Lo resumiré: El viernes hubo limpieza extrema en casa, el sábado hubo una fiesta en mi casa, el domingo se quedó un amiga dormir y hoy me quedé sin wi-fi hasta como hace una hora.

 **Reviews**

 _TyMcBourne:_

Ahora entiendo. Y gracias.

 _Pequena Historia:_

Gracias. Y no se si decir que la acción llegará tarde o temprano, porque no tengo un aproximado de cuanto tardaré en poner todos los eventos necesarios hasta que las cosas se pongan _realmente_ interesantes. Tranquilo, llegará.

Me hiciste reír con eso del "inserte comentario" xD.

 _Yaiba Akatsuki (cap. 4):_

Para cuando leas esto, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tarda mucho en llegar otra batalla.

.

Solo diré una cosa sobre el capítulo:

 _ **¿¡DONDE ESTÁN PINKIE Y CHESSE!?**_

Oh, me lo pregunto

¡Hasta la próxima! Y gracias por su comprensión.

-Midday Giggle


	28. ¿Donde estabas?

**CAP. 28.- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?**

"Inspira, espira"

Dash le indicaba a una muy angustiada Maud que se calmara con respiraciones largas y profundas mientras Soarin, Flash, Trent, Diamond, Favor y Key las seguían. Key se les había unido al grupo y ellos le habían informado de la situación. Era la cena, ambos grupos habían estado buscando a sus amigos incansablemente. Dash incluso mandó a Flash y Soarin a revisar los campos de entrenamiento personal, solo por si acaso.

Sin embargo, ambos pegasos habían vuelto de su largo vuelo sin suerte alguna, lo cual solo preocupó más a los corceles e hizo llorar más a Maud.

Decidieron tomar un descanso e ir a cenar. El grupo se mantuvo junto durante la cena, compartiendo la mesa en la que usualmente se sentaban Dash y las Pie.

Pero incluso en la situación en la que estaban, los amigos de Soarin decidieron molestarlo, ocupando todos los asientos… Salvo el que estaba justo junto a Dash.

A la mitad de la cena, cuando estuvieron seguros de que todo el campamento salvo enfermeras estaba presente, todos en la mesa se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron al pequeño escenario (una pequeña tarima donde solo entraban dos ponies lado a lado que se elevaba un metro del piso al fondo del comedor) donde Soarin había anunciado del ataque del campamento al escuadrón 6.B.

Cuando todos en el comedor notaron que Dash y Soarin habían subido a la tarima y el resto se quedó abajo, las actividades cesaron sin necesidad de que alguno tuviera que decir algo. El ruido acabó y hasta los cocineros detrás de la barra prestaron atención.

Dash aclaró la garganta "Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer" empezó "La teniente Pinkamena Pie y el soldado Cheese Sandwich han desaparecido"

Un alarido de sorpresa cubrió por completo el comedor. Los soldados del escuadrón 14.C tenían los ojos abiertos ante la repentina noticia. Pinkie era la teniente del escuadrón, quien los guiaba cuando Dash estaba fuera, lo cual no era nada seguido. Usualmente, los Tenientes y Capitanes siempre estaban juntos, pero cuando era necesaria la guía de un superior, el Teniente se quedaba a guiarlos. Sin embargo, Pinkie era una amiga de todo el mundo más que una superior. El escuadrón en general tenía una relación muy estrecha, así que esto era algo alarmante para todos.

Por su lado, el escuadrón 6.B reaccionó igual ante la desaparición de Cheese. Aunque Cheese no tuviera un alto rango, todos habían llegado a apreciar al corcel. Él era querido por todos por siempre estar listo para levantar el ánimo de los demás. No había un soldado en el escuadrón quien no disfrutara de la compañía del corcel castaño, y el solo hecho de perderlo era preocupante para todos.

Dash esperó unos segundos para dejar que las noticias tocaran fondo. Luego pidió silencio.

"Sé que esto puede ser preocupante, pero es la verdad. Hemos pasado la tarde buscándolos" se refirió a todo el grupo acompañándolos "Y no queríamos involucrar al resto del campamento por ahora, pero no podemos evadirlo ahora"

Mientras ella hablaba, dos ponies entraron al comedor, pero nadie lo notó pues tenían su atención completamente en la Capitana.

"Cabe la posibilidad de que hayan sido capturados o algo parecido, así que informaremos de esto a la Princesa Celestia y al Capitán General Shining Armor"

Ambos ponies se miraron entre sí, preocupados por lo que oían. Empezaron a caminar hacia la tarima, pero lo hicieron por un lado, donde nadie los notó. Sin embargo, seguían fuera del rango de visión del grupo cerca de la tarima.

"En cuanto termine la cena, todos saldremos con linternas y en grupos a buscarlos. Un pequeño grupo se quedará a proteger el campamento, pero la mayoría de pegasos irán en patrullas para buscarlos. Que no aparezcan no es una opción"

"¿Quiénes están perdidos?"

Todo paró por completo. Dash se detuvo, su boca se quedó abierta por haber estado preparándose para seguir hablando. Todos miraron a la dirección donde venía la voz.

Cerca de la pared a la izquierda de Dash…

Estaban Pinkie y Cheese…

Todos miraron a ambos ponies terrestres con rostros planos y expresiones blancas…

Entonces Pinkie entendió…

"Oh" fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la yegua.

 ** _"_** ** _¡PINKAMENA DIANE PIE!"_**

El alarido de Maud pudo haber sido escuchado en Appleloosa. La yegua gris cruzó el espacio que la separaba de su hermana tan rápido, que dejó una ráfaga de viento detrás, levantando las melenas de algunos.

Cuando estuvo cerca de Pinkie, se lanzó a ella y la tacleó, mandándola al piso. Pinkie aterrizó toscamente en el piso boca arriba, y Maud se paró, literalmente, sobre ella.

Cuando Pinkie miró a su hermana a los ojos, estos estabas llenos de furia. Respiraba agitadamente por la ira, tanto que era sorpresa que no estuviera emanando humo por las fosas nasales y las orejas.

"Em…" susurró Pinkie antes de poner la sonrisa más inocente que le era posible "¿Qué tal?"

Maud tomó una boconada muy grande de aire, pero no era para calmarse.

 ** _"_** ** _¡¿DÓNDE EN EL TARTARO ESTABAS?! ¡ME TENÍAS MUY ANGUSTIADA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESAPARECER ASÍ COMO ASÍ?!"_**

Maud gritó tan alto que la melena de Pinkie hubiera hondeado hacia tras si no hubiera estado en el piso. Pero de pronto, la expresión dio un de 180 grados, cambiando a una de preocupación entremezclada con pura felicidad. Tomó a su hermana del piso y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, levantándola ligeramente del piso.

"¡Y no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien!"

Pinkie sonrió y regresó el abrazo a pesar de que sus costillas estaban siendo aplastadas.

"Aww, Maud, gracias por preocuparte por mi"

Mientras tanto, Soarin y sus amigos se habían acercado silenciosamente a Cheese, quien miraba la escena de las dos hermanas reunidas con una sonrisa. Cuando miró al frente, se topó con las miradas penetrantes de todos sus amigos.

Cheese infló las mejillas y apartó la mirada un segundo antes de volver a ver a sus amigos con una mirada y sonrisa inocente.

"Hola chicos" dijo en voz baja, a solo un tono sobre un susurro. Empezó a retroceder a pasos muy pequeños, tratando de alejarse de la reacción de sus amigos por haber estado fuera casi seis horas.

Flash, Caramel, Diamond y Favor se abalanzaron al corcel castaño, que respingó y trató de correr, pero Flash lo tomó por la cola y lo detuvo, regresándolo al grupo que le cayó encima, reclamándole de diferentes maneras por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Algunos (Flash y Caramel) le daban golpes en la espalda o la nuca para asegurarse de que no lo volviera a hacer.

Soarin, Trent y Key se retuvieron más calmados, pero pensaban en hacer saber lo que pensaban a Cheese más tarde.

Dash solo se quedó en la tarima, su boca aun en la posición de interrumpida a mitad de su discurso. Por fin cerró su hocico y miró al resto de los escuadrones.

"Olviden lo que dije, vuelvan a lo suyo"

Todos hicieron como ordenado, solo ojeando ocasionalmente a las hermanas (aun abrazándose) o a Cheese (aun siendo ocasionalmente golpeado por sus amigos).

Dash bajó de la tarima y se acercó a Maud y a Pinkie.

"Eh, Maud" luchó por hacer salir Pinkie "No… Puedo… _Respirar_ "

"Puedes soportarlo"

Pinkie abrió la boca exageradamente en busca de aire. Dash giró los ojos y tomó los brazos de Maud, forzándola a soltar a Pinkie y a retroceder mientras la yegua rosada caía al piso y exageraba la falta de oxígeno.

Después de unos segundos de Pinkie haciendo varios sonidos parecidos a vomitar o algo así, Dash volvió a girar los ojos.

"Muy bien, _Drama Queen_ , eso es demasiado"

Pinkie paró enseguida de hacer los ruidos y rio discretamente.

"Lo siento"

"¿Por los sonidos o por haber desaparecido por horas?" cuestionó Maud con los cascos cruzados.

"Eh… ¿por ambas?" dijo Pinkie poniéndose de pie. Dash sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Dónde estabas después de todo?"

Pinkie miró de reojo a Cheese, que hablaba con sus amigos. El corcel también miró en su dirección y sonrió. Pinkie sonrió y se sonrojó. Maud y Dash levantaron una ceja ante esto.

Pinkie las miró de nuevo con la sonrisa y el sonrojo aun en sus mejillas.

"Les contaré después de la cena"

* * *

Dash y Maud miraron a su amiga confundidas.

Maud parpadeó dos veces "¿Qué dijiste?"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Sí pude hoy...

Bueno, ya aparecieron Pinkie y Chesse. Me pregunto donde estaban...

Oh, chicos, ustedes nunca cambian...

No hubo reviews esta semana :/. Bueno, no hay mucho que agregar.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	29. Allí estabas

**CAP. 29.- ALLÍ ESTABAS…**

En realidad, Maud y Dash habían escuchado perfectamente lo que Pinkie había dicho.

Solamente no podían creer que las palabras que habían escapado de la boca de la yegua fueran…

"Cheese y yo nos besamos"

Pues… Esas.

Después del regreso de Pinkie y Cheese, ambos volvieron a la mesa a comer. Con ambos, la mesa estaba completamente llena, pero aun así, Cheese y Pinkie intercambiaban miradas a través de la mesa varias veces, sonriendo y sonrojándose. Esto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos grupos comiendo en la mesa, y sin duda atrajo su curiosidad. Después de que las Pie y Dash terminaran de comer, salieron rápidamente del comedor tras despedirse de los corceles y se fueron a la tienda de Dash.

Las tres estaban en la cama, Dash y Maud sentadas de un lado, Pinkie recostada en su espalda mirando al techo soñadoramente del otro.

Y ninguna de las dos podía creer que lo que acababan de escuchar fuera verdad.

"¿Podrías repetir la historia? Creo que no entendí muy bien" solicitó Dash.

Pinkie suspiró soñadoramente "Cheese me dijo ayer quería verme hoy, obviamente yo acepté y acordamos encontrarnos en la salida Oeste mientras todos almorzaban. Por eso salí apurada. Cuando nos encontramos, salimos del campamento sin que nadie viera y nos fuimos al campo Oeste. No sé si recuerdan esa cueva que estaba por allí a la que íbamos con Marble y Limestone que cubrimos con algunas rocas grandes para que fuera nuestro secreto. No hemos ido en mucho tiempo, pero la cuestión es que fuimos. Entramos y charlamos por horas. Horas de horas solo hablando, bromeando y riendo" Pinkie suspiró de nuevo, como lo había estado haciendo todo el rato "Fue especial, toda una tarde en la que no nos importó nada. Solo hablar y hablar y enamorarnos más con cada segundo"

Pinkie cambió de posición, recostándose en su estómago con otro suspiro "No nos dimos cuenta de cuando tiempo había pasado hasta que vimos el sol ya empezando a ponerse" estaba mirando a la nada como si pudiera ver ante sus ojos todos los eventos "La entrada de la cueva estaba mirando hacia la puesta de sol y decidimos verla un rato antes de volver. No sé cuánto estuvimos, pero cuando nos levantamos me dijo que yo era especial y que quería seguir viéndome ¡Y entonces me besó!"

Mientras Pinkie se perdía en risitas y un sonrojo ligero en sus mejillas, Dash y Maud registraban sus palabras.

Honestamente, ambas lo vieron venir, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo eso tomó mucho menos de lo que pensaban tomaría.

Ambas estaban felices por su amiga…

Pero claro, solo Maud lo dejaba salir.

De pronto, la yegua gris chilló muy agudamente y tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la empezó a sacudir frente a ella.

"¡Necesito más detalles! ¡Todo!" exigió. La yegua rosada, en su hechizo, solo rio más.

Dash tenía algo en su mente, pero no lo quería decir por temor de romperle el corazón a su amiga.

"¿Y cómo fue?" preguntó Maud "¿Cómo se sintió?"

Atención, Maud ha entrado en su estado 'sácale-toda-la-información'.

Pero Pinkie no se molestó por la curiosidad de su hermana. En cambio, sonrió y le detalló lo increíble y feliz que se sintió. Dash solo parpadeó, medio-escuchando a su amiga, pues las palabras se repetían una y otra vez, como un remolino sin control. Pero Pinkie estaba tan feliz, no quería-

"¿Ambos están conscientes de que estarán separados por largos periodos de tiempo, verdad?"

Maldición. Otra vez la razón le ganó la batalla a los sentimientos de otros.

Demonios, demonios, demonios.

La expresión de Pinkie se deprimió un poco y Maud le lanzó una mirada iracunda a Dash. Ya no había marcha atrás, era por el bien de Pinkie.

"¿Qué?" le dijo a Maud "Dime que no lo estabas pensando"

Maud no lo negó, confirmando lo que Dash dijo. Pinkie suspiró, pero esta vez, entristecida.

"Sí, ambos estamos conscientes de ello. En realidad fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza" miró a los ojos a Dash "Pero no nos importa. Lo nuestro es demasiado especial como para dejar que algo como la distancia se interponga"

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada por algunos segundos, que parecieron horas para Maud, en una batalla silenciosamente de fuerza de voluntad.

Despues de un rato, Dash asintió una vez, cerrando los ojos.

"Muy bien, me alegra que estén conscientes de ello"

Maud y Pinkie intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a sonreír y empezar a revotar en la cama, haciendo brincar ligeramente a Dash. Dash giró los ojos ante el cambio tan rápido en el ambiente.

"¡Ohpordiosohpordiosohpordios! ¡Mi hermanita bebé tuvo su primer beso!" exclamó Maud, tomando a Pinkie en un abrazo y enterrándola en su pecho. Pinkie frunció el ceño e hizo puchero (con su mejilla aplastada contra el pecho de Maud) ante ser llamada "bebé".

"Sabes… Solo soy año y medio menor que tú" dijo Pinkie. Maud la abrazó más fuerte.

"¡No importa!"

Dash solo se quedó mirando a ambas con su típica expresión.

* * *

"¿No crees que Cheese tiene algo mal?"

"¿Te refieres a la expresión de idiota? Creo que sí"

Caramel y Flash, ambos recibieron golpes en la parte trasera de la cabeza por parte Trent y Diamond respectivamente por sus comentarios.

Caramel y Flash se frotaron el lugar del golpe al mismo tiempo, mientras recibían las miradas penetrantes del unicornio y el pony terrestre.

Soarin, Favor y Key miraban al corcel castaño con expresiones preocupadas. Todos estaban en el comedor. Todos habían terminado de cenar y lo únicos presentes eran ellos y algunos cocineros a quienes le tocaban lavar los platos. Sugar Belle ya se había ido a las barracas, asegurando estar muy cansada como para estar de pie otro minuto más.

O eso es lo que había dicho.

Como sea, Cheese estaba sentado en la misma mesa que el resto, solo que, a diferencia del resto del grupo, él no estaba participando en la conversación… O prestando atención.

Cheese tenía su codo apoyado en la mesa y su barbilla descansaba en su casco. Sus ojos estaban mirando a la nada y una sonrisa estaba plantada permanentemente en su hocico.

Llevaba… ¿Cuánto? ¿Media hora? Al menos una media hora en la misma posición y esto había captado la atención de los corceles, que lo miraban preocupado. Bueno, salvo Flash y Caramel, quienes se habían burlado por la expresión de-

Oh…

Espera…

Entonces…

Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh…

La realización había golpeado a Soarin en la cara como una tonelada de ladrillos…

Soarin levantó un ala para silenciar a sus amigos y tocó el hombro de Cheese para llamar su atención.

Pero Cheese siguió en la misma posición.

"Cheese"

Nada.

"Cheesseee" volvió a llamar Soarin.

No hubo respuesta.

Soarin aplanó las orejas y la frente.

"¿Qué pasó entre tú y Pinkie?"

Eso hizo el truco.

Cheese de pronto chilló y respingó tan bruscamente que fue sorpresa que sus articulaciones no hicieron ruido. Su cara se cubrió de un color escarlata, cada rastro de naranja amarillento desapareciendo de su rostro.

Soarin levantó una ceja.

Cheese se giró a verlo inmediatamente.

"¿¡A-A qué te refieres!? ¡Nada!" negó inmediatamente. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el hocico de Caramel.

"Tu negación me dice lo contrario" dijo. Flash rio entre dientes.

Trent levantó la ceja en dirección de Cheese, quien plantó su cara a la mesa, rojo hasta las orejas.

"No es lo que creen…" su voz sonó interrumpida por la mesa.

Diamond posicionó una oreja en dirección del corcel "¿Entonces qué pasó?" preguntó el corcel blanco.

Cheese se quejó contra la mesa. Favor y Key rieron.

"Creo que lo rompimos" comentó Favor. Key se rio de nuevo.

"Ni siquiera yo he estado tan nervioso" dijo el Ingeniero. Trent giró los ojos.

"Seguro Key, seguro"

Key hizo puchero, pero Soarin lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dijiste algo que no debiste o-?"

"La besé"

Todo se quedó en pausa alrededor del corcel castaño. Sus amigos registraron las palabras de Cheese mientras el levantaba _muy_ lentamente la cara de la mesa.

"Ya está, lo saben ¿Felices?" volvió a ponerse cara-a-mesa, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Pero de pronto, una palmada tosca en su espalda lo enderezó en un segundo.

Cuando miró a su derecha, vio a Trent sonriéndole, expresiones similares en el rostro del resto de corceles.

"¡Felicidades!" lo felicitó Trent.

"Te has conseguido una novia" dijo Flash.

"Y es una gran yegua" dijo Favor.

"Eres afortunado, Pinkie es muy especial" dijo Caramel.

"Pinkie es increíble, créeme. Es un poco bromista, pero estoy seguro de que son el par perfecto" dijo Key.

"¡Felicidades!" dijo Diamond. Cheese sonrió a sus amigos, su cara volviendo a su color natural.

"Gracias… Supongo. Digo, estaremos separados largos periodos, pero eso solo hará más especiales nuestros reencuentros"

"Concuerdo, amigo" dijo Flash, dándole una palmada (más suave que la de Trent) a Cheese en la espalda.

Soarin solo se lo quedó mirando con una expresión que ninguno podía entender.

Cuando el resto lo notó, paró de felicitar a Cheese y miró a Soarin.

"Soarin…" llamó su atención Caramel. Soarin lo miró "¿No estas feliz por Cheese?" preguntó Caramel.

Soarin sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a Cheese.

"Lo lamento, solo pensaba. Felicidades Cheese"

Cheese le dedicó una sonrisa "Gracias Soarin. Espero no te moleste"

Soarin levantó una ceja "¿Por qué debería molestarme?"

"Porque después de todo Pinkie es la Teniente de este lugar y nosotros no nos quedaremos mucho aquí y-"

"Alto ahí" lo interrumpió Soarin "No pienses en eso. Concéntrate en hacerla feliz ¿Bien? También es mi amiga, básicamente"

Chesse saludó cómicamente "¡Sí, señor!"

El grupo compartió una buena risa, disfrutando de la compañía de los otros.

* * *

"¿Ya están calmadas?"

"Tanto como se puede, sí ¡Es que es tan emocionante!"

"Tranquilízate, Maud. Hace poco más de una hora querías estrangularla"

Maud le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Dash "Eso fue antes, pasado es pasado"

"El pasado está escrito en piedra, no lo puedes cambiar aunque quieras" dijo Dash.

"El pasado se acepta, no se lamenta" dijo Maud.

Pinkie levantó una ceja en dirección de su hermana "¿Qué eres? ¿Un libro de superación personal?"

Maud le lanzó una almohada a Pinkie, quien la atrapó con una risita. Dash giró los ojos.

"Me pregunto cuándo podremos tener un momento de seriedad en este campamento"

Pinkie codeó a Dash "Vamos, tú ya eres lo suficientemente seria como para todo el campamento"

Maud y Pinkie rieron y Dash solo giró los ojos.

Pinkie de pronto recordó algo y sus ojos se ensancharon. Si lo iba a hacer, debía ser ahora o nunca.

"Dime, Dash…" empezó "¿Qué piensas de las recién llegadas?"

Dash se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su armario.

"Que o nos están jugando una mala broma o perdieron un tornillo"

Maud y Pinkie se quedaron viendo como Dash abría el armario grande y empezaba a quitarse el uniforme.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la pegaso.

Maud sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"Bueno…" miró a su hermana.

"Nosotras…" Pinkie y Maud intercambiaron miradas.

"Nosotras sí les creemos" terminaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Dash se detuvo a la mitad de quitarse el uniforme, solo la mitad de su cuerpo librado de la gruesa tela.

La pegaso volteó a ver a ambas hermanas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con cierta incredulidad en su voz.

Pinkie y Maud se levantaron y se acercaron a Dash.

"Sí, veras…" Pinkie ayudó, sujetando el ala ortopédica de Dash mientras Maud quitaba de alrededor de esta el uniforme con mucho cuidado.

"El otro día vimos a Trixie con un libro. Le preguntamos que leía. Resulta que era un libro de hechizos…" dijo Maud.

Pinkie continuó mientras ambas ayudaban a Dash a librar su ala del uniforme "Era un libro de hechizos de Star Swirl, el barbado ¿Sabes quién es verdad?"

Dash asintió, ahora su ala mala libre del uniforme "Sí, el Mago más importante de la época pre-clásica y padre del Hechizo Anamórfico"

Pinkie y Maud miraron a la pegaso con expresiones blancas.

Dash levantó una ceja "¿Qué? Que no sea un unicornio no significa que no esté informada sobre pasados unicornios y algo de su magia. Es un tema de escuela e incluso tiene un estante en la biblioteca de Canterlot que lleva su nombre"

"Como sea" dijo Maud "Resulta que él creó un hechizo de viaje en el tiempo"

Dash colgó su uniforme dentro del armario y lo cerró "¿Y?"

"Y ellas dijeron que la alicornio que visitó a Applejack venía de otro tiempo. Esto es Equestria, cosas raras han pasado últimamente. Una princesa excluida en la luna por mil años regresó, un lunático del caos hecho de varias partes de animales quiso acabar con la paz de Equestria y una cambia-formas trató de robarle el esposo a una princesa. La idea de otras líneas de tiempo no es tan descabellada después de todo" razonó Pinkie. Dash suspiró, poniéndose su pijama que había sacado de uno de los cajones.

"Sí es descabellada" refutó.

Maud giró los ojos "Por el amor de todo lo divino, Dash. Deja de ser tan terca"

Dash terminó de abotonar el último botón de su pijama y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, caminando con largas zancadas a su estantería. Recorrió con los ojos la estantería hasta encontrar un libro en específico, tomarlo y entregárselo a Maud.

"¿De dónde creen que Trixie sacó ese libro?" cuestionó.

Pinkie y Maud miraron la caratula del libro.

Era el mismo que Trixie había estado leyendo.

"Ya consideré la posibilidad" continuó Dash "Recorrí cada página, leí cada hechizo y sus explicaciones y sí, encontré el hechizo de viaje en el tiempo"

Maud abrió una página que estaba separada con un separador. Estaba dedicada completamente al hechizo de viaje en el tiempo.

"El hechizo de viaje en el tiempo solo puede retroceder una semana y por breves minutos" miró a las hermanas "La guerra ha durado poco menos de tres años. NO hay manera de que haya otra línea de tiempo. Ni siquiera Star Swirl, uno de los mejores magos de la historia de Equestria, pudo lograr viajar atrás más de una semana"

Le arrebató el libro a Maud "No hay otra línea de tiempo. No puede existir por leyes de la magia y esas yeguas y yo _NO_ somos amigas. Ni aquí, ni allá" señaló el campamento "Ni en ningún lado"

Se dio la vuelta y regresó el libro a su lugar. Maud y Pinkie intercambiaron miradas.

"Dash…" Pinkie se acercó lentamente "Escúchalas, por favor. Ya no quiero seguir viviendo así. Ya no quiero batalla. Ya no quiero que ponies sufran. No quiero que mis padres pierdan a otra de sus hijas ni que otro pequeño pierda a sus padres. Dash…" le tocó el hombro, con lágrimas en los ojos "Tenemos que hacer algo. Créeles, por favor. Te lo suplico"

Dash movió su hombro para alejarlo de Pinkie "¿A quién le estaría creyendo, Pinkie? A una enlatadora de manzanas que deliró con una alicornio inexistente. A una bibliotecaria que cuida potros cuyos padres están en la guerra. A una unicornio que confió en otra pegaso el mismo día que la vio y a una pegaso que conozco muy bien, y ella no es una soldado" dijo Dash, mirando a su amiga "Debes entender que ahora ya no se puede confiar en nadie. Nunca sabes cuando alguno te va a apuñalar por la espalda. No se puede confiar en quienes no conoces"

Pinkie sacudió la cabeza "No…" miró a Dash con una lagrima cayendo de su ojo derecho "Me rehúso a perder la fe y la esperanza… Me rehúso a pensar que nada se va a poder salvar…" Se alejó lentamente de Dash "Me rehúso… Me rehúso a convertirme en ti"

Maud soltó un grito ahogado ante lo que dijo su hermana "Pinkie…"

La susodicha se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con pasos rápidos. Pero frente a esta, se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro.

"Cuando te veo, ya no veo a mi amiga. Solo veo a alguien que está deshonrando todas las valiosas lecciones que le dio su padre. Solo veo a alguien que no cumple su promesa…"

"¡Pinkamena!"

Pinkie salió de la tienda de Dash a todo galope, Maud corriendo hasta la puerta y deteniéndose en la salida. Miró sobre su hombro brevemente hacia la pegaso y, con una expresión de culpa, salió detrás de su hermana.

Dash se quedó inmóvil, escuchando como los pasos a todo galope de las dos yeguas se alejaba. Cuando ya no era posible oírlas suspiró y miró a sus patas…

Una única lágrima cayó al suelo…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Estoy apurada, voy de salida, así que no podré extenderme.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	30. Las Estrellas también sufren

**CAP. 30.- LAS ESTRELLAS TAMBIEN SUFREN**

"¡Pinkie!"

Pinkie se detuvo en la entrada de las barracas femeninas, escuchando como el galope de su hermana y su voz llamándola se acercaban cada vez más hasta estar exactamente tras ella.

"No lo digas, Maud. Sé que estuvo mal y que pude haber herido sus sentimientos, si aún los tiene, pero ya no puedo más. Ya no soporto verla así"

Maud suspiró "En cierto sentido, concuerdo. Pero no era necesario hablar así ni decir esas cosas hirientes" suspiró de nuevo "Ven, contémosles de esto a las demás"

* * *

Soarin miró curiosamente a las hermanas Pie hablar y entrar a las barracas femeninas.

Miró entre la puerta de las barracas y la dirección donde se veía la tienda de Dash.

De uno, al otro, pensó en que pudo haber causado la reacción de las Pie.

Acababa de salir del comedor. Después de un rato de charla, Soarin y sus amigos decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir.

Pero justo antes de poder entrar a su tienda, Pinkie había pasado corriendo desde la dirección de la tienda de Dash. Soarin se había detenido, mirando como Maud la seguía gritando su nombre y ambas se detenían a la entrada de las barracas femeninas, entrando poco después de intercambiar palabras.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué pudo haber causado una reacción así de parte de las yeguas?

Soarin miró una última vez en dirección de la tienda de Dash antes de entrar a la suya propia, cerrando la puerta-cortina tras él para impedir el paso del frío.

* * *

"No les creyó"

"No quiso escuchar"

"Pero, querida, sin ella no podemos hacer nada"

"Debe de haber una manera"

"¿No pueden hablar con ella de nuevo? Claro… Si quieren"

"Descuiden, esto se resolverá. Pero necesitamos más tiempo"

"Lamento decírtelo, caramelo, pero tiempo es lo que menos tenemos. El domingo estaremos regresando a nuestros hogares y no tengo la cara para llegar a la granja con los cascos vacíos"

"No te preocupes, tengo un plan…"

* * *

Soarin se sentó en el borde de su cama. Su mente lo había estado torturando, incentivándolo a salir y averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

El invierno se sentía cada vez más cerca. En las mañanas, se despertaba con una brisa fría cubriéndolo todo y las noches eran heladas. La temporada otoño-invierno estaba en todo su esplendor, y el frío obligaba a todos a estar acurrucados entre cobijas bastante temprano si no querías morir de hipotermia.

Eh aquí porque no quería salir del calor de sus cobijas.

Pero no podría dormir hasta averiguar qué había sucedido.

Soarin se levantó de la cama, el frío azotándolo como un látigo en cuanto abandonó la protección de sus frazadas.

Con pasos alentados por el frío, se acercó a su armario y sacó uno de sus uniformes, poniéndoselo rápido. Luego, tomó una bufanda que guardaba allí y la puso alrededor de su cuello para brindarse algo más de calor.

Satisfecho, salió de la tienda silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta-cortina discretamente tras él.

* * *

La fría noche eliminó últimos rastros de sueño de Soarin mientras él volaba sobre el campamento hacia la tienda de Dash. Se había asomado por la ventana en las barracas femeninas, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas y todas las yeguas estaban dormidas ya. Eran apenas las nueve. Pero era razonable. Seguro ninguna quería morir de frío, como él estaba haciendo parado allí afuera.

Viendo que Pinkie y Maud no estaban disponibles por el momento, optó por ver si Dash podía dar alguna respuesta…

Y mientras más se acercaba, más seguro estaba que ella estaba despierta…

Aterrizó lo más silenciosamente posible frente a la tienda de la Capitana, inmediatamente captando sonido viniendo del interior.

Sonido que le recordó mucho a una de esas noches en las que él no podía dormir y salía a dar un vuelo de media noche.

Abrió un poco la puerta cortina, encontrando algo bastante peculiar dentro.

Rainbow Dash estaba en todo el centro de la tienda…

Golpeando su saco de box…

Pero no de la manera controlada que lo hacía la última vez que la vio…

Sus golpes estaban llenos de fuerza y de… Enojo.

O algo que Soarin creyó era enojo, porque era difícil saber si no estabas en su cabeza.

Cada golpe. Cada. Uno. De. Sus. Golpes. Estaba lleno de ira a los ojos de Soarin.

¿Pero ira por qué?

Si supiera no estaría allí en primer lu-

"Capitan Skies, váyase. No estoy de humor para esto ahora"

Soarin respingó tan fuerte que brincó en su lugar, se enredó con la puerta-cortina, tropezó y cayó con un _THUD_ en el suelo.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Dash, quien ni siquiera había prestado atención a su caída. Seguía golpeando el saco con fuerza y con una mirada penetrante en un punto en blanco.

Al demonio si se iba a ir después de lo que estaba viendo…

Decidió usar un cercamiento suave, para no alterarla.

"Capitana Dash, no creo que sea un buen momento para-"

 ** _"_** ** _¡VAYASE!"_**

Soarin echó las orejas para atrás en sorpresa ante el repentino arrebato. Dash había cesado con sus golpes y le daba la espalda a Soarin.

Un silencio doloroso siguió y Soarin escuchó a Dash suspirar después de unos segundos.

"Lo… Lamento. Por favor, retírese, no… No tengo ganas de ver a nadie"

Pero Soarin hizo caso omiso. Dash se quedó de pie, esperando oír a Soarin salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras él.

Pero el corcel solo se quedó allí, parado, sin moverse y sin intenciones de irse.

"¿Por qué sigue aquí?" preguntó Dash sin voltearse.

No hubo respuesta. Escuchó la puerta cortina ser cerrada y unos pasos acercándose a ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" dijo Soarin lentamente, parado atrás de ella. Dash agito la cabeza.

"No es de su incumbencia"

"Cuando vi a alguien que me importa no actuar como sí misma, se volvió de mi incumbencia"

"Usted no me conoce"

"Lo hago, más de lo que piensa"

"Ha estado aquí poco más de dos semanas. No puedes conocer a alguien en tan poco tiempo"

"Sé que Firefly es su madre" dijo Soarin, obteniendo que Dash mirara brevemente sobre su hombro "Sé que tuvo un hermano que murió hace unos años" puso su casco sobre su hombro "Sé que su predecesor en el cargo como Capitana fue su padre y mentor"

Los ojos de Dash se abrieron como platos ¿Cómo sabía eso? Soarin continuó.

"Sé que sufrió mucho al perder a su padre. Sé que no siempre fue como es. Sé que, aunque muchos piensen lo contrario, usted también siente y sufre. Sé que necesita de alguien que la escuche, pero no está dispuesta a dejar que los demás la vean llorar porque piensa que se ve débil"

Soarin le sonrió a Dash "Pero le aseguro que todos la vemos como alguien fuerte. No todos pasan por lo que usted y sobreviven. Usted es un gran ejemplo de fortaleza. Por favor…" se acercó un poco más a ella. Dash aún no lo volteaba a ver "Déjame ayudarte… Rainbow Dash"

Con su casco aun en su hombro, Soarin podía sentir un ligero temblor venir del cuerpo de Dash. Era muy leve, similar a cuando alguien estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas.

"Pinkie…" hablo por fin Dash "He decepcionado a todos. He roto mis promesas..."Soarin notó una lagrima caer al piso y sus orejas casi desaparecieron en su melena "He deshonrado a mi padre…"

Y, por segunda vez en su estadía en el campamento, Soarin vio a Dash llorar…

Y, por primera vez en su estadía allí, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a la pegaso…

Y que no soportaba verla llorar…

"No eres una decepción" le dijo, mientras ellas trataba de controlarse y hacer cesar las lágrimas "Eres una gran yegua y tienes mucho por dar aun. Todos cometemos errores y nos sentimos decaídos a veces, pero todo se centra en saber levantarse cuando caemos. No te preocupes"

Dahs sollozó suavemente y Soarin decidió tomar acción…

De la manera más suave que se le hacía posible, la rodeó con sus bazos y la cercó a él, pegándola a su cuerpo como mejor pudo y acariciando su melena suavemente. Extendió sus alas y la rodeó también con estas, ofreciéndole el calor que necesitaba.

Y Dash correspondió, regresando el abrazo, rodeando a Soarin por el cuello y acercándose a él de la mejor manera, llorando suavemente en su pecho.

Soarin sonrió cálidamente para asegurarle silenciosamente que todo estaría bien…

Dash dejó salir las emociones embotelladas y lloró en el pecho de Soarin, disfrutando de su calidez y del contacto…

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente queriendo hacer el momento durar todo el tiempo que se pudiera…

Ambos sabían que, eventualmente, Soarin tendría que regresar a su tienda. Pero a ninguno le importaba.

Solo querían quedarse como estaban, en los brazos del otro.

El lugar más cálido que pudiera existir para ellos…

El único lugar en el que, con la situación actual, se sentían realmente seguros…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Lloro...

Lagrimas...

Emociones...

Ok, no. Pero me tocó (mi propia escritura)

Creo que no pude haber encontrado un Titulo más apropiado para este Capitulo.

Oh ¿cual creen que será el plan de Pinkie? ¿Qué tendrá en mente?

 **Reviews:**

 _Pequeña Historia (Cap.28):_

Capítulo anterior... Es todo lo que diré xD

 _Sofy(cap.28):_

¡Gracias!

 _Guest (cap.28):_

¡Gracias!

 _TyMcBourne:_

¡Gracias!

 _:_

Por ahora serán un poco cortos, es necesario para crear suspenso. Y necesito tiempo para dar un capitulo con buena calidad. Mi madre siempre lo dice: Haz las cosas bien o mejor no las hagas.

.

Nada más que agregar ¡Hasta la próxima! espero les gustó.

-Midday Giggle


	31. Las desventajas del liderazgo

**CAP. 31.- LAS DESVENTAJAS DEL LIDERAZGO**

Dash y Soarin tenían expresiones confundidas en sus rostros, miraban incrédulamente a las cuatro yeguas frente a ellos.

"¿Disculpen?"

Applejack asintió "Queremos unirnos a este escuadrón, queremos servir aquí"

Soarin parpadeó muchas veces "Eso… Es… Inesperado"

Dash cambio la ceja que tenía levantada "¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esto?"

"Pues…" empezó Twilight "Decidimos que no estábamos haciendo suficiente para ayudar, así que queremos empezar a servir aquí"

Las demás asintieron. Dash miró de reojo a las hermanas Pie, sentadas a la derecha de la Capitana, quienes se habían quedado calladas durante toda la reunión. Ambas mantuvieron una actitud casual, como si no tuvieran nada que ver aunque Dash sabía que _sí_ tenían algo que ver.

"Está bien…" accedió con un suspiro. Soarin enderezó las orejas de golpe.

"Espere… ¿Qué?" se agachó un poco y susurró "Capitana, no creo que sea buena idea"

"Ni yo" susurró Dash "Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto" se levantó de su silla y fue hacia su repisa, sacando una carpeta y volviendo a su lugar en la silla tras el escritorio. La abrió y apartó varios papeles, haciéndolos a un lado hasta encontrar los que necesitaba.

"Muy bien…" apartó los documentos y le dio una a cada una "Tienen cuatro opciones: Servicio militar, servicio en la cocina, servicio de enfermería o servicio mecánico. Estarán de prueba por dos semanas. Si no cumplen con los requisitos necesarios para el servicio al que se han unido, serán trasladas a otro campo. Si no logran ayudar en ninguno de nuestras necesidades, serán enviadas de vuelta a casa ¿Entendido?"

Las cuatro asintieron y tomaron los bolígrafos ofrecidos, llenando los documentos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, las cuatro entregaron sus hojas.

Soarin sabía bien que Dash estaba muy molesta…

Este trámite que les habían causado estas cuatro la obligaba a hacer un montón de papeleo…

Esa era la desventaja del liderazgo…

Dash sacó de su cajón cuatro libros que Soarin conocía muy bien. Le habían dado uno a él también cuando apenas llegó al escuadrón 6.B.

"Este" Dash puso un libro frente a cada una de ellas "Es el manual de los escuadrones. Hay una sección para cada uno de los roles que se juegan aquí. Su labor, es leer la suya. Usualmente es algo que se hace en el post-entrenamiento y durante la preparación psicológica. Lo cual me recuerda…"

Dash sacó de la carpeta otros cuatro papeles.

Las yeguas los tomaron y leyeron.

"Estas fórmulas de consentimiento, deben llenarlas. Así habrá un documento legal que testifique que ustedes decidieron unirse sin la requerida preparación previa a este escuadrón y que lo hicieron por voluntad propia"

Dash, Soarin y las Pie esperaron mientras las cuatro yeguas leían las formulas y, tras terminarlas, firmaban y se las entregaban a Dash.

"Bien…" Dash extendió su casco "Bienvenidas al escuadrón 14.C. Esperamos que sus esfuerzos no sean en vano y que puedan aportar a la salvación de Equestria"

Applejack, Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy tomaron y sacudieron cascos con Dash.

Dash se volvió a sentar en su silla "Pueden retirarse. Vayan con la enfermera Firefly para que les dé sus uniformes. Luego hablaré con Key para que prepare sus literas"

Las cuatro asintieron y se retiraron de la tienda. En el momento en el que ellas estaban fuera, Dash se giró de golpe a Maud y Pinkie con una mirada penetrante.

Las tres advirtieron la mirada y sonrieron inocentemente.

"Les dije claramente que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar"

Maud resopló "¿A qué te refieres?" trató de fingir, como si nada.

"No me vengas con eso, las conozco muy bien. A ambas"

Pinkie silbó como si nada mientras apartaba la mirada.

Maud se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza "Pues, no hay nada que puedas hacer si ellas se unieron por voluntad propia"

Dash suspiró y señaló la salida "Hablaremos luego, salgan, por favor"

Las dos se apresuraron a salir y en cuanto estuvieron fuera, Dash plantó la frente a su escritorio. Soarin siseo.

"Eso debió haber dolido"

Dash se quejó "Estas van a ser las dos semanas más tediosas de mi vida"

Soarin movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "Mírele el lado positivo: Tendrá nuevas soldados en su escuadrón"

"Dos soldados, dos enfermeras"

Soarin miró las hojas "Applejack y Twilight son sus nuevas soldados"

"Sabía que Fluttershy no se inscribiría para servicio militar. Es demasiado gentil para su propio bien"

"Bueno, eso significa que ya no necesitaran más enfermeras y dos ponies más serán soldados y servirán"

Dash se quejó de nuevo, su voz ligeramente interrumpida por tener la cara plantada contra ekl escritorio.

"Odio el papeleo"

* * *

Twilight estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras esperaba su uniforme en la enfermería.

"No puedo creer que lo hice. No puedo creer que me uní al ejército"

Fluttershy puso un casco en su espalda para tranquilizarla "No te preocupes, todo estará bien"

Applejack se encogió de hombros "Yo estoy acostumbrada al esfuerza físico. Trabajé casi toda mi vida en la granja y tuve más de una pelea en mi adolescencia" miró a Twilight "¿Pero por qué tú? Pudiste unirte al servicio mecánico en el Taller"

Twilight se abrazó a sí misma "Mi hermano es parte del ejército"

Rarity la miró "¿Tiene alto rango?"

"Es el Capitán General del Ejército, Shining Armor"

Las tres otras yeguas respingaron **_"_** ** _¡¿QUÉ?!_** ** _"_** gritaron al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de las enfermeras alrededor y unos cuantos soldados que estaban allí.

Twilight asintió "Me sentía tan inútil solo siendo una bibliotecaria y una niñera mientras mi hermano tenía contacto directo con la Princesa Celestia y ponía su vida en riesgo cada día"

Fluttershy ladeó la cabeza "Eso…Es… Revelador"

Twilight escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas "Me asesinará cuando se entere"

"Jovencitas" las llamó Firefly, obteniendo la atención de todas en un instante "Tengan" les entregó sus uniformes correspondientes y luego se giró a Fluttershy y Rarity "Empiezan de inmediato, necesitamos enseñarles todo lo que deben hacer. Vayan a vestirse"

"Sí, señora" dijeron suavemente Fluttershy y Rarity, moviéndose para irse a cambiar en sus uniformes. Comprendieron de inmediato que la pegaso rosada sería su líder en la enfermería, así que no se atrevían a faltarle el respeto excluyendo las formalidades.

Firefly se giró a Applejack y Twilight "Ustedes pueden irse. Hablen con algunos de los soldados para acoplarse y entender la vida aquí. Estoy más que segura que Cloud Kicker estará dispuesta a ayudarlas"

Las dos asintieron y se levantaron, poniendo sus uniformes en sus lomos y empezando a caminar. Twilight se tardó un poco más en empezar, aun temblorosa. Firefly la detuvo por el hombro.

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien" le dedicó una sonrisa cálida "Me recuerdas a mi hija en su primer día, en cierto sentido"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"La Capitana Dash"

Los ojos de Twilight se pusieron como platos. Firefly le dedicó un guiño y se alejó, volviendo con sus enfermeras.

Twilight sonrió, volteándose y, con una actitud más segura, se unió a Applejack a buscar a alguien para que les explique cómo funcionaba todo allí.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Vaya, vaya...

¿Qué tenemos aquí?

El plan de Pinkie parece poner a las recién llegadas en riesgo...

¿Servirá de algo?

Entré a clases de nuevo este martes, literalmente no he tocado la computadora en toda la semana... Y por eso dejé esto listo el lunes xD.

Tengo sueño... Ayuda...

Y si se preguntan qué pasó después de los eventos en el capitulo anterior, lastimosamente informo que tendrán que esperar un poco antes de que lo revele.

Soy así de cruel ¡Muahahaha!

 **Reviews:**

 _:_

¡Ahora lo sabes!

.-

Eso es todo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle

 _P.D:_ ¿31 capítulos? ¡Wow, y apenas estoy por los 3/4 de la historia o.0. No preví que sería tan larga.

 _P.D,2:_ Si me disculpan, escribiré un one-shot para despejarme un poco. Estoy estresada.


	32. Nuevo ambiente

**CAP. 32.- NUEVO AMBIENTE**

Firefly tenía que admitir, Fluttershy y Rarity tenían más conocimiento médico del que esperaba. Las dos estaban muy bien informadas en cómo tratar heridas leves e infecciones así que avanzar con ellas no fue nada difícil.

"Recuerda que algunas medicinas no pueden estar juntas, así que mantenlas alejadas" Firefly tomó un frasco de pastillas de su repisa "Estas son para el insomnio" puso el frasco en su lugar y tomó otro "Estas son para la jaqueca"

Fluttershy asintió y señaló un frasco de jarabe "Ese es para el dolor de estómago ¿Verdad?"

Firefly sonrió y asintió "Así es"

"¡FIREFLY!"

Firefly se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien llamaba su nombre con tono de urgencia, volteándose de inmediato y casi golpeando a Fluttershy con una de sus alas en la cara.

En la entrada, estaba Key. Su casco derecho estaba levantado y cubierto en rasguños que sangraban un poco.

"¡Ayuda!"

Firefly corrió hacia Key, seguida de cerca de Fluttershy.

Casi arrastró a Key hacia una de las mesas y lo sentó en ella, agachándose un poco para examinar las heridas del casco de Key.

"¡Fluttershy!" llamó "Tráeme desinfectante, gasa y vendas ¡Rápido!"

Fluttershy salió corriendo hacia los gabinetes y sacó lo que se le había pedido rápidamente, volviendo a Firefly con los suplementos entre sus cascos. Firefly se puso sus guantes como una profesional y tomó la gaza y la roció con el desinfectante, empapándolo por todo un lado completamente, rápidamente empezando a limpiar las heridas.

Key siseó sin parar durante todo el proceso, demostrando cuando escocían los rasguños, y Fluttershy se acercó a él.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó.

"Tengo unos ratones muy necios en el laboratorio, no les gustó la idea de ser conejillos de indias"

"¿Estaban enfermos?" preguntó Fluttershy. Key negó con la cabeza.

"No, estaban muy sanos. Salvo por algunas partes faltantes de su cuerpo, pero eso es algo diferente"

"Bien, eso significa que no hay riesgo de infección, pero necesito asegurarme de todos modos. Fluttershy" Fluttershy giró la cabeza hacia Firefly "Tráeme un poco de hielo mientras vendo esto"

Fluttershy asintió y fue hacia la hielera y tomó una bolsa de hielo.

Cuando volvió, el casco de Key ya estaba vendado y Firefly tomó rápidamente la bolsa de hielo y la usó para rodear el casco de Key para prevenir hinchazón.

"Eso sería suficiente" dijo Firefly "Me asustaste, Key. Debes tener cuidado con esos ratones"

"Son muy tercos y los necesito para mis pruebas"

Fluttershy dudó, pero hizo lo que tenía en mente.

"¿Puedo… Verlos?"

* * *

"Dash no ha salido desde ayer de su tienda" dijo Pinkie, caminando junto a su hermana hacia la tienda de su amiga de melena multicolor.

Maud se encogió de hombros "Debe de estar ocupada, vayamos a ver"

Las dos se detuvieron frente a la tienda de la Capitana.

"Dash"

Sin respuesta. Maud trató esta vez.

"Dash"

Nada.

"Dashie"

Ambas se miraron al no recibir respuesta de su amiga y entraron a la tienda. Miraron alrededor y la encontraron fácilmente.

Se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio.

Las dos entraron silenciosamente y se acercaron sigilosamente a la yegua, roncando ligeramente en su escritorio, su melena hecha un total desastre.

Maud extendió un casco y la sacudió un poco.

Dash se levantó de un salto.

"¡Capitán General!" gritó de la nada, ss ojos abriéndose como platos y sus alas extendidas hacia ambos lados del susto. Pinkie levantó una ceja.

"¿Te refieres a Shining Armor?"

Dash se talló los ojos, dobló sus alas a sus costados y soltó un largo bostezo "Estaba escribiendo su carta antes de quedarme dormida ¿Qué hora es?"

"Las tres de la tarde" dijo Maud. Dash parpadeó dos veces.

"Maldita sea" murmuró con otro bostezo "¿Qué sucede? ¿Me necesitan para algo?"

"Solo nos preguntábamos donde estabas" respondió Pinkie. Dash tomó la pluma que tenía sobre un tintero y miró al papel que estaba donde previamente descansaba su cabeza. La carta (que se había quedado en 'Al Capitán General Shining Armor') estaba arrugada y ya no estaba en condiciones de ser enviadas. Tomó la hoja de papel, la arrugó y la lanzó al bote de basura.

"Decidí tomar una siesta de una hora de mi trabajo, pero creo que me excedí unas tres"

Pinkie se sentó frente a Dash con una ceja alzada "¿Cuánto llevas despierta?"

Dash tomó de nuevo la pluma en su casco y miró por un segundo a Pinkie mientras empezaba a escribir de nuevo su carta con un bostezo.

"Como… Desde las nueve de la noche de ayer" respondió como si nada.

Las Pie respingaron muy bruscamente **_"_** ** _¿¡QUÉ!?"_**

Dash asintió lentamente mientras escribía sin despegar su vista del papel "Mhm. Esto de las yeguas nuevas me tuvo despierta toda la noche"

Pinkie y Maud cruzaron miradas incrédulamente "¡Dash!" la regañó Maud "¡Esto no es sano!"

"Dash, te vas a enfermar"

Dash hizo un gesto con desgano con el casco "Estaré bien, no es como si fuera la primera vez"

"Esa es la cuestión" dijo Maud cruzándose de brazos "No es la primera vez y está mal"

Dash puso la pluma en su lugar de nuevo y masajeó ligeramente sus cienes "Tengo mucho que hacer, no me puedo detener ahora"

Pinkie levantó las orejas de golpe, una idea llegando a su cabeza y una sonrisa dibujándose en su hocico.

"¡Traeré al 'Aleja estrés'!"

Maud miró a su hermana y asintió "Excelente idea"

Pinkie se dirigió a la salda "Vuelvo en un minuto"

"No crea que sea una buena…"

Pinkie ya estaba fuera antes de que Dash pudiera terminar su protesta y la pegaso suspiró irritada.

"Terminaré esta carta antes de que ella vuelva"

Maud solo rio mientras Dash seguía escribiendo, con un ocasional bostezo aquí y allá.

* * *

Fluttershy caminaba tímidamente detrás de Key. El pequeño corcel había accedido a mostrarles a los ratones que usaba para sus experimentos, aunque no estaba realmente seguro por qué quería hacerlo.

Entraron al cubículo de Key, encontrando a Rusty Wrench y Doctor Hooves dentro, aparentemente discutiendo sobre algún asunto.

"Yo solo digo, las válvulas necesitan de mantenimiento constante" dijo Hooves, ordenando unas llaves de plomería en la mesa de herramientas. Rusty se encogió de hombros.

"Tienes razón, pero no podemos manipularlas mucho. No sabemos cómo funciona todo aquí y estos mecanismos no fueron creados por nuestros propios cascos, así que no deberíamos tocar algo que no sabemos cómo reparar"

"¡Pero son válvulas! Tenía cuatro cuando reparé una por mi propia cuenta" exclamó Hooves.

Rusty negó con la cabeza "No es excusa, Key es mucho mejor que nosotros y estoy seguro de que él conoce perfectamente bien sus mecanismos aquí. Lamento decírtelo, Hooves, pero ya no estamos en nuestro campamento"

Key carraspeó "Caballeros"

Ambos ponies terrestres detuvieron su debate y miraron a Key, luego a la pegaso junto a él en uniforme de enfermera y luego a Key de nuevo.

"Key, ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo está tu casco?" preguntó Rusty. Key sacudió el casco que tenía vendado (y que no había podido apoyar en el suelo en su camino de regreso, ordenes de Firefly).

"Todo bien, Firefy dijo que no estaba infectado y ya se desinflamó. Tendré que usar guantes por un rato, como sea…" devolvió su mirada a los corceles "Necesito su ayuda" hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Fluttershy "Fluttershy aquí quiere ver a los ratones"

"Si no hay problema, claro…" dijo la tímida pegaso, escondiendo su rostro de alguna manera detrás de su melena corta. Usualmente, era más fácil desaparecer detrás de la melena larga que una vez tuvo, pero que tuvo que dejar ir en honor de cumplir su trabajo más eficientemente.

Rusty le dedicó una sonrisa (de ese tipo de sonrisa que solo puede dar un abuelo a pesar de que el corcel no eran _tan_ mayor) a la pegaso "No hay problema, hija"

Hooves se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida "Iré a por café, necesito mi dosis diaria"

Y, con eso, se fue, dejando atrás a los dos corceles y a Fluttershy.

Key tomó la jaula cubierta por una sabana gris de la silla en la esquina y la descubrió, permitiéndole a Fluttershy ver a las criaturas blancas dentro.

Fluttershy se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió "¡Pero que lindos pequeñines! Hola, me llamo Fluttershy"

Los ratones no se alejaron de ella, más bien, se acercaron lo más que les fue posible a ella y la miraron con sus pequeños ojos rojos.

Key y Rusty intercambiaron miradas y se limitaron a observar con curiosidad la escena.

"Me han contado que han estado causando problemas a estos corceles ¿Qué les parece si colaboran un poco?"

Uno de los ratones chilló, haciendo movimientos con sus pequeñas patitas, como si le estuviera hablando a la yegua. Key levantó una ceja ante esto.

Fluttershy asintió lentamente "Entiendo…"

Miró a los corceles "Ellos dicen que ustedes quieren usarlos para experimentos y que no les agrada la idea. Que no quieren arriesgarse a que algo salga mal y perder a uno de los suyos y por eso han estado causando tanto revuelo"

Rusty entrecerró los ojos y Key tenía una expresión de confusión.

"Disculpa… ¿Qué?"

En ese momento, aunque los otros tres no se dieron cuenta, Double Diamond entró al cubículo, pero se detuvo al escuchar la conversación.

"Ellos solo tienen miedo de salir heridos por el suero que les quieren inyectar. En lo personal, estoy completamente en contra del uso de animales para propósitos científicos, pero no creo que sea algo que yo pueda controlar de todos modos"

Un ratón chilló desde la jaula y Fluttershy le prestó atención, asintiendo al escuchar lo que le decía el pequeño.

"Dice que si no hubiera dudas, no tendrían problema. Pero también dicen que están asustados de ustedes"

Key y Rusty intercambiaron miradas, pero decidieron no preguntar. Esto era Equestria, cosas más extrañas que esto habían pasado.

"¿Y qué deberíamos hacer?" preguntó Rusty, de alguna manera sintiéndose estúpido por preguntar.

Fluttershy dedicó una sonrisa cálida "Solo acérquense despacio" abrió la jaula con delicadeza y metió suavemente su casco, tomando a uno de los pequeños delicadamente y acercándolo a su rostro para acariciarlo con su nariz.

"Ellos necesitan de cariño tanto como otros animales, así que asegúrense de hacerles saber que todo va a estar bien y no escaparan a pesar de su naturaleza de ser escurridizos"

El pequeño roedor estiró una de sus patitas y tocó a Fluttershy en la nariz, haciéndola sonreír y devolviéndolo a su jaula con el resto de sus amigos.

"Denles un pedazo ocasional de queso para ganarse su confianza y asegúrense de que su suero está listo para ser probado en animales antes de inyectárselos. Disminuirá su temor y, si funciona, se sentirán orgullosos de haber ayudado en algo. Los ratones suelen ser vistos con malos ojos y no les gusta eso"

Flutttershy le dio una pequeña palmada a la jaula que apenas hizo ruido y los ratones chillaron alegremente.

Key se acercó a ellos un poco y todos se fueron inmediatamente al fondo de la jaula, escondiéndose de Key.

Fluttershy asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ellos.

Key dudó, pero no tenía nada que perder.

"Hola… Em… Amiguitos…" empezó "No se preocupen, todo estará bien. Yo… Solo necesito su ayuda. Y no se preocupen, mi suero es bastante seguro y, si todo sale como planeo, recuperaran la parte de ustedes que perdieron… Y trabajé en esto desde hace varios años ya, así que estoy seguro de que esta vez lo tengo"

Fluttershy sonrió y Key le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante a los ratones. Los pequeños roedores se movieron lentamente hacia Key y se detuvieron no muy lejos de la puerta de la jaula, mirando a Key con sus ojitos rojos.

"¿Ves? Ya te estas ganando su confianza. Solo necesitaban un poco de amabilidad. Todo el mundo merece un poco"

Key sonrió hacia Fluttershy "Gracias por esto, necesito avanzar con mi trabajo y gracias a ti ahora puedo hacerlo"

Los tres escucharon una risa proveniente de la puerta y giraron a ver. Fluttershy, al darse cuenta de que había un desconocido en la entrada, saltó tras de Key y se escondió de la vista del nuevo corcel (De nuevo, no había manera lógica para haber logrado desaparecer detrás de él, ella siendo más alta que Key incluso)

"Quien lo diría" dijo Diamond entre risas "Creí que el genio aquí eras tú, Key. Pero parece que alguien te ha superado"

Fluttershy se asomó temerosamente por sobre Key y Diamond le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Hey, no te preocupes, no te haré daño" le dijo. Fluttershy se tomó un rato para salir de detrás de Key y poner una de sus patas traseras detrás de la otra de manera tímida.

Diamond puso un casco sobre el hombro de Fluttershy "No te asustes, no muerdo. Eres muy talentosa si puedes entender a los animales, es algo que jamás había visto antes. Bien hecho"

Fluttershy se sonrojó un poco por el alago, pero respondió con un suave "Gracias" antes de devolver la sonrisa que Diamond le dedicaba.

Fluttershy miró a Key y Rusty, y Diamond quitó su casco de su hombro "Volveré a la enfermería. Adiós Master Key. Em…" miró a Rusty y el corcel mayor rio.

"Rusty Wrench, pero dime Rusty"

"Adios, Rusty y…" miró a Diamond, quien le sonrió.

"Double Diamond. Solo Diamond"

Fluttershy asintió tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa "Adiós, Diamond"

Tras despedirse, salió del cubículo, mirando una vez brevemente sobre su hombro hacia Diamond y desapareciendo de la vista de los tres corceles.

Diamond sonrió y se volteó a ver a Rusty y Key, quienes lo miraban con una expresión curiosa.

"No les quitaré mucho tiempo, solo quería decirles que otra de las duchas de caballeros está rota. Pero, si no es molestia, quería preguntar ¿Quién era ella?"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Sé que varios me están reclamando por algo de acción, pero les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena.

Este capitulo fue más de relleno, en realidad solo quería plantar una semillita y aproveché este intermedio para hacerlo.

No tengo mucho que agregar, decidí usar esta nota para mostrar la linea de tiempo actualizada:

-Martes: Llegada del escuadrón 6.B al campamento (Capitulo 1)

-Miércoles: Ataque de Blackout y eventos posteriores (Capítulos del 2 al 6)

-Jueves: Entierro de los soldados caídos, primera aparición de Master Key y eventos posteriores (Capítulos del 7 al 10)

-Viernes: Primer entrenamiento de ambos escuadrones juntos y eventos posteriores (Capítulos 11 al 13)

-Sábado: Entrega del regalo para Soarin-el cinturón de batalla- por parte de Dash (Capítulo 14)

-Domingo: Llegada de la carta sobre el ataque al campamento del escuadrón 6.B y eventos posteriores (Capítulos 15 y 16)

-Lunes: Dash tiene jaqueca y Soarin la espía mientras duerme (Capítulo 17)

-Martes: Momento incómodo con las Pie, S.P.A.M y eventos posteriores (Capítulo 18 y 19)

-Miércoles: Llegada de Shining Armor con el resto del escuadrón 6.B y eventos posteriores (Capítulo 20 y 21)

-Jueves-Martes: Salto de tiempo

-Miércoles: Llegada de Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight al campamento y eventos posteriores (Capitulo 22-26)

-Jueves: Desaparición de Pinkie y Cheese y eventos posteriores (Capitulo 27-30)

-Viernes: Las Mane 4 se unen al campamento (Capitulo 31)

-Sábado: Fluttershy aconseja a Key y eventos posteriores (Capitulo 32-33)

.

 **Reviews:**

 _leticia. barron:_

*Acaricia su cabeza suavemente para consolarla*

.

Tengo miles de ideas en mi cabeza y mi cerebro no para. Creo que tengo para escribir para largo (otros fics, claro, este ya está terminado mentalmente)

Me veo la séptima temporada por Internet y en ingles, y ya cambié el nombre completo de Maud para que se ajuste lo más posible a la serie. Pero enloqueceré si los padres de Dash no son Firefly y Rainbow Blaze. Tendré que reescribir muchos de mis fics (que aun no he publicado por diferentes razones).

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	33. Vale la pena

**CAP. 33.- VALE LA PENA**

Soarin caminaba por el campamento tranquilamente, sin nada en realidad que hacer salvo por esperar hasta la cena.

Claro, hasta que pasó cerca de la tienda de Dash.

Paró en seco cerca de esta, cuando algo bastante inusual alcanzó sus orejas.

Desde el interior se escuchaba música. El ritmo era una de las últimas mezclas que DJ-Pon3 había grabado antes de enlistarse para la guerra.

Siendo esto demasiado raro para ser obra de Rainbow Dash, Soarin se acercó a la puerta-cortina y la corrió un poco para ver el interior.

En medio del cuarto, sentada en el piso, estaba Dash, con los cascos cruzados y una expresión que demostraba que no le parecía graciosa la situación en la que estaba.

Pinkie y Maud danzaban en un círculo alrededor de ella, cantando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música, alguna de las dos ocasionalmente codeando a Dash como invitándola a unírseles. Un gramófono no muy lejos de ellas tocaba la música que se escuchaba y tenía escrito en letras rojas las palabras "Aleja estrés".

Soarin aguantó la respiración, pero no pudo contener una carcajada y abrió la puerta-cortina

Las hermanas se detuvieron a medio paso de baile (parecía que estuvieran emulando a una gallina o algo así) y miraron a Soarin con expresiones que él no pudo descifrar.

Dash levantó las orejas, mirando a Soarin como a su salvador de la ridícula situación de la que no podía escapar por su cuenta, lo cual solo lo hizo reír más.

"Capitán Skies, necesitaba hablar con usted" dijo de pronto. Soarin supo que solo se quería quitar de encima a las hermanas, y asintió en complicidad, controlando su risa antes de responder.

"Por supuesto Capitana ¿Vuelvo más tarde?" preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero no quería parecer descortés.

Dash negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

"No, Pinkamena y Maud ya se iban" dijo. Pinkie y Maud miraron a Dash.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron ambas, aun congeladas en la ridícula pose.

Dash hizo un gesto con su ala buena "Necesito hablar con el Capitán Skies a solas. Retírense, por favor"

Pinkie y Maud se pararon de vuelta en cuatro patas y se despidieron, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde Soarin se hizo a un lado.

"Llévense en gramófono" les dijo Dash. Pinkie se rio y regresó a por el gramófono, poniéndolo en su lomo y saliendo con pasos ligeramente alentados de allí.

El aparato seguía tocando la música mientras era llevado por la yegua rosa.

Una vez que ellas estuvieron fuera, Soarin cerró la puerta-cortina y un largo suspiro de alivio se escuchó de parte de Dash.

Cuando se volteó a verla, estaba acostada en el piso, su barbilla apoyada sobre su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Le he dicho alguna vez que suele ser muy oportuno? Parece aparecer en el momento indicado siempre"

Soarin se rio por lo bajo "Es un don" dijo en broma "¿Qué estaba sucediendo exactamente?"

Dash resopló "Trataban de que dejara de trabajar" señaló con el ala los montones de papeles en su escritorio "Tengo mucho papeleo que hacer y me interrumpieron a la mitad de escribir la carta para el Capitán Shining Armor"

Soarin miró el escritorio. Él nunca había tenido que hacer aquello, pero sabía perfectamente todo lo que implicaba.

Era largo y agotador, horas de interminable papeleo para tener todo en orden. No había capitán (o pony en general) en Equestria que él haya conocido que disfrutara de hacer papeleo. Spitfire lo odiaba, y eso era decir algo. El escritorio de Dash estaba lleno de cartas, documentos y formas que estaba llenando. Parecía estar cerca de terminar y Soarin se preguntó de pronto si siquiera había dormido la yegua.

Unos suaves ronquidos le dieron su respuesta…

Volteó a ver de nuevo a Dash, quien estaba en la misma posición. Pero parecía haberse quedado dormida.

Sip, había pasado la noche despierta.

Tan ella.

Soarin se acercó con pasos ligeros para no hacer ruido y se agachó. Usó sus brazos para levantarla cuidadosamente y se elevó uso centímetros del piso para llevarla flotando a su cama, apoyándole la cabeza en su brazo para que su cabeza se mantuviera erguida.

La recostó en su espalda con movimientos gentiles y, con cuidado, sacudió el polvo que había ensuciado la parte frontal de su uniforme, en los brazos, el pecho y el estómago.

Sus movimientos delicados y prudentes la mantuvieron dormida, solo moviéndose ocasionalmente en su sueño (Y causando que con cada movimiento Soarin aguantara la respiración y se quedara congelando, temiendo lo peor)

Soarin miró el ala ortopédica de la yegua, preguntándose si sería muy arriesgado tratar de librarla del objeto que podría perturbar su sueño.

Decidiendo en contra de ello, se dedicó a observarla…

Se dedicó a apreciarla…

A pensar en ella…

En la yegua de la que se había enamorado…

Recordó dos noches atrás, cuando ella lloró en su pecho de nuevo. Se habían quedado así por una hora y, al separarse por fin, Soarin limpió las lágrimas restantes de las mejillas de Dash. Ella le había explicado con un poco más de detalle lo que había pasado con las Pie y, después de reconfortarla un rato con caricias, le aconsejó que hablara con ellas.

Poco después de eso, le dijo que se fuera dormir y él se retiró, las luces apagándose el momento en que él que estuvo afuera.

Ahora, la misma yegua a la que había dejado entre sus cobijas esa noche estaba frente a él, dormida profundamente y agotada, ojeras apenas visibles bajo sus preciosos ojos.

"Descansa" susurró, aunque sabía que ella no podía escucharlo "Te veré luego… Espero seguir viéndote por un largo tiempo"

Se levantó silenciosamente y tomó la cobija, poniéndola sobre ella despacio para protegerla del frío. Asegurándose de que seguía dormida, salió con pasos ligeros de la tienda, volviéndose solo una vez para mirarla antes de salir y desaparecer después de cerrar la puerta-cortina.

Todo en el interior quedó en completo silencio cuando, de repente, los suaves ronquidos de Dash cesaron y su cuerpo se quedó quieto…

Unos segundos después, el ojo derecho de Dash se abrió…

Una sonrisa cálida se plantó en su hocico, y no desapareció incluso cuando se quedó dormida de verdad.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Me. Voy. A. Morir. De. Ternura.

Estoy especialmente orgullosa de este capítulo.

Oh, Dash ¿Qué estas planeando? ¿Qué onda con esa sonrisita?

Por cierto, no sé si alguien se haya preguntado antes, pero aquí va la razon por la que uso comillas para los diálogos:

Antes mi ingles era PÉSIMO. No podía decir nada más de lo básico, lo cual me parecía ridículo.

Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, pero hacerlo de una manera que me distrajera.

Así encontré FIMfiction, una pagina que se dedica a los fanfics de MLP.

Todo allí está en ingles, así que, mientras más leía, mejor era en el ingles.

Mis notas en la materia llegaron a un punto increíble que antes nunca pensé podría llegar a conseguir.

Acompañé esto con música en ingles, pero todo se debió principalmente a la lectura.

Ahora, no sé si todos lo saben, pero en ingles los diálogos se escriben con comillas. Y haber leído tanto tiempo en ingles solo causó que,cuando yo empecé a escribir, los diálogos los escribiera como en ingles. Es decir, en comillas.

Sé que está mal, pero me quedó de habito. Intento corregirlo, pero no quiero hacer tal cambio drástico en la historia de pronto.

Así que terminaré Heridas del Pasado de esta forma y el resto de mis fics los haré con guion (que es la manera correcta en español).

.-

Otra cosa. Esto lleva un tiempo en mi cabeza, pero apenas voy a compartirlo:

Quiero traducir mis fics al ingles.

Sobre todo este, que creo es mi mejor obra hasta el momento.

Lo que dije antes no significa que soy una experta en el idioma. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender.

Por eso, si algunos de mis lectores maneja el ingles (tal vez porque es su idioma natal o porque estudió para perfeccionarlo o algo así)a un nivel mayor al básico, por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

Mándame un inbox si estas dispuesto a ayudar y conversaremos sobre el tema.

Espero que alguno me pueda ayudar.

No hubo Reviews esta semana :'(.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SPOILER ALERT: NO LEER LO QUE SIGUE SI NO ESTAS AL DÍA CON LOS CAPITULOS DE LA SEPTIMA TEMPORADA (LA ESTOY VIENDO EN INGLES):**_

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

MORIRÉ...

Okey *respiraciones largas* Aquí va:

'Parental Glideance' fue emitido antes de lo previsto en Canadá.

Este capítulo trataba sobre los padres de Rainbow Dash...

¿Adivinen qué?

¡NO SON FIREFLY Y RAINBOW BLAZE!

*gritos*

Este capítulo DESTROZÓ Heridas del Pasado.

Tampoco vi ningún hermano mayor de Dash.

No sé que voy a hacer...

NO voy a editar TODA la trama. Es demasiado trabajo.

Supongo que terminaré esta historia con este Headcanon y el resto las haré con los verdaderos padres...

Pero eso NO significa que no amé el Capítulo. Yo era Scootaloo cuando conoció a los padres de Dash todo el capítulo.

Le grité a mi hermano porque me interrumpió y le dije y cito:

"¡¿QUÉ?!¡Apúrate! ¡He esperado por este capítulo por siete temporadas!"


	34. Lo que se avecina

**CAP. 34.- LO QUE SE AVECINA**

 **THUD**

Dash suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y anotando cosas en su tabla mientras veía como a la yegua le fallaban los brazos y caía al piso…

De nuevo…

Era jueves. Por lo que Firefly le dijo, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban haciéndolo perfectamente, como si hubieran sido antes enfermeras o algo así. Applejack la tenía fácil. Había demostrado una gran resistencia y fuerza digna de un pony terrestre. Sobre todo de una que había trabajado tanto tiempo en un granja.

Twilight, en cambio…

Frotando sus cienes, observó atentamente a Twilight, desparramada en el suelo polvoriento del campo de entrenamiento norte, mientras Applejack detenía sus ejercicios y se agachaba a intentar ayudarla a levantarse. Algunos soldados alrededor de la unicornio le lanzaban miradas preocupadas, pero regresaban su atención al frente, mirando ocasionalmente sobre el hombro hacia Twilight.

La unicornio lavanda estaba resollando, sudando mares y cada vez parecía que se le hacía más forzoso siquiera respirar.

Applejack se apresuró a tomar a su amiga por los brazos y levantarla, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie.

Dash dejó su tablero sobre la roca a su lado y se encaminó a ambas. Twilight se apartó el fleco, que le caía por los ojos porque su melena estaba empapada en sudor, para ver mejor, pero no sin esfuerzo. Applejack aguantaba la respiración, esperando lo peor y pensando que la Capitana echaría a Twilight del campamento.

Pero, para sorpresa de ambas y de todos alrededor, Dash se agachó un poco, poniéndose a una altura prudente para que Twilight…

"Trepe" le indicó. Twilight parpadeó, mirando a Applejack confundida y luego a Dash, que desplegó sus alas y las aleteó un poco para relajarlas.

"Eh…"

"Solo hágalo" ordenó Dash y Twilight se subió a la espalda de la pegaso enseguida… Con un poco de ayuda de Applejack cuando los brazos casi le fallan al elevarse.

Dash se paró bien de nuevo y giró su cabeza para ver sobre su hombro.

"Capitán Skies" llamó. Soarin enseguida estaba caminando hacia ella.

"¿Sí?"

Dash hizo un gesto con la cabeza "Dejo en sus cascos el resto del entrenamiento, sé que podrá manejarlo"

Soarin quería, pero no iba a preguntar a donde estaría. Se limitó a asentir y acercarse al tablero que la yegua había dejado sobre la roca.

Dash estiró ambas alas y las aleteó poco a poco para que Twilight se preparara. La unicornio se sujetó con todas la fuerza que pudo a los hombros de Dash y cerró los ojos cuando se alejaron a una velocidad prudente.

Soarin las vio irse hasta que fueron un puntito en dirección del campamento, antes de volverse a los soldados y reanudar el entrenamiento.

* * *

"¿A dónde me lleva?"

Dash no le respondió a la unicornio en su espalda.

Twilight, cuyos brazos dolían a un punto insoportable, tragó grueso mientras la pegaso la llevaba al campamento y no aterrizaba inmediatamente. Su uniforme estaba cubierto de polvo y tierra, principalmente sus brazos, y estaba bastante segura de que en alguna de sus incontables caídas debía de haberse ganado un moretón por ahí.

Dash descendió y aterrizó justo frente a la enfermería, caminando como si nada mientras llevaba a Twilight dentro.

Dash pasó por la puerta-cortina y la cerró detrás de ella, Twilight aferrándose a Dash como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No quería sufrir otra caída y posible moretón…

"¡Snow Heart!" llamó Dash, caminando hacia la enfermera que organizaba vendas en una mesa cercana.

La yegua amarillo pálido levantó la cabeza de inmediato, ojeando curiosamente a Twilight en el lomo de Dash.

"¿Sí, señora?" preguntó, rodeando la mesa y encontrándose con ambas a medio camino.

"Llene un baño de hielo, por favor. Usted controla mejor que nadie los tratamientos con temperatura"

Snow Heart asintió "Enseguida, señora"

Twilight parpadeó dos veces "¿Baño de hielo?"

"La ayudará a calmar el dolor muscular"

Twilight bajó de la espalda de la yegua en cuanto Dash se agachó "¿Y eso no será, ya sabe, doloroso?"

Dash negó con la cabeza "Solo unos minutos al inicio, luego se acostumbrará… O más bien no sentirá nada por el frío"

Las dos empezaron a caminar hacia una tina que Snow Heart estaba llenando de hielo con la ayuda de Sweet Heart. La enfermería tenía un enorme contenedor (idea de Key) que almacenaba y creaba hielo. Solo era cuestión de llenarlo con agua y la maquina se encargaba del resto. Otros campamentos, como el del escuadrón 6.B, tenía congeladores que Celestia sabrá cómo funcionaban y dentro almacenaban cientos de bolsas y sacos de hielo. Las enfermeras y enfermeros tenían que sacar saco por saco y llenar las tinas para preparan un baño de hielo.

Sweet Heart, siempre tan dulce y servicial, ayudó a Twilight a quitarse el uniforme para entrar en la tina. Twilight estaba sudando frío, sabiendo lo que vendría una vez que entrara en la tina. Cuando estuvo libre del uniforme, algunos moretones fueron descubiertos por la yegua en su cuerpo y Sweet Heart hizo una nota mental para ayudarla con eso después del baño de hielo.

Twilight se quedó quieta al principio, mirando temblorosa la tina llena de hielo y agua helada.

Dash sacudió la cabeza "Mientras más la mire, más difícil será entrar"

Twilight tragó grueso y se apoyó en los bordes de la tina, metiéndose de una sola vez.

Por su cara cruzaron varias emociones que hicieron reír a las enfermeras que estaban cerca y a Dash girar los ojos.

"AYEYEYEYEYEYYEYEYEYEYEYEYYEYEYEYEEYEYEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" su voz se volvió un hilo agudo que se volvía más agudo con el pasar de los segundos.

Snow Heart rio por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza y encontrando la situación cómica.

"¿Primera vez que lo hace?" preguntó Sweet Heart entre risitas. Twilight inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de responder.

"Nunca creí si quiera que tendría un moretón que no haya sido causado por una caída accidental en casa"

"Bienvenida al ejército" dijo con una risa Snow Heart "Pasará por más de esos hasta que se acostumbre"

Ambas enfermeras rieron y se alejaron, dejando atrás a la pegaso y a la unicornio con cambiante expresión en la bañera.

Twilight hundió su cuerpo hasta el cuello, su melena mojándose también con el agua fría y suspiró.

"Tiene razón, señora. Ahora ya no siento nada"

Dash estaba mirando a un punto en blanco, como si estuviera pensando profundamente.

"¿Capitana Dash?"

Dash despertó de su trance mirando a Twilight de nuevo.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

Twilight asintió de inmediato "Por supuesto, señora"

Dash miró alrededor, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, y luego se acercó a Twilight hasta quedar junto a la bañera helada.

"¿Usted en que guardería trabajaba?"

A Twilight le pareció extraña la pregunta, pero respondió de todos modos "En la número 13, en el centro de Canterlot"

"¿Conoce a Bronce Tulip?"

Twilight abrió los ojos como platos "Claro, la conozco. Estaba conmigo en la guardería y conversamos varias veces"

Dash miró alrededor de nuevo para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención. Nadie lo hacía.

"¿Está bien? ¿Cómo están ella y Bronce Current?" preguntó.

Twilight ladeó la cabeza "La última vez que las vi, estaban perfectamente. Bronce Current está creciendo mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Las conoce?"

"Bronce Tulip es mi cuñada, bueno, solía serlo. Y Bronce Current es mi sobrina" respondió Dash.

Twilight levantó ambas cejas en un gesto que Dash no pudo descifrar en realidad.

"¿Así que usted era-"

Fue interrumpida por una ráfaga de viento que levantó melenas, papeles, vendas y todo tipo de cosas que no tuvieran el peso suficiente para mantenerse solas en su lugar.

Amabas giraron a ver la entrada. Frenético, Flash Sentry estaba mirando alrededor con una expresión aterrada en su rostro. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Dash y corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Capitana Dash!" gritó "¡ATAQUE! ¡POR EL NORTE!"

Dash estaba de pie en el momento en el que dijo la palabra 'Ataque'.

"¿Es el enemigo 077?" preguntó.

Flash asintió. Dash maldijo en voz baja. Twlight no sabía qué era el enemigo 077, pero estaban atacando.

Tenía que actuar. Ahora era una soldado.

Estaba a punto de salir de la tina, pero Dash la detuvo y metió lo que había sacado de su cuerpo de nuevo en la bañera.

"¡Usted se queda aquí!" exclamó "Es demasiado inexperta como para enfrentarse al enemigo 077"

"Pero-"

"¡ES UNA ORDEN!" gritó Dash. Twilight asintió temerosamente y Dash salió corriendo, indicándole a Flash que la siguiera.

Flash se detuvo un momento y miró a Twilight, encogida dentro del baño de hielo.

"No te preocupes" le dijo "No es personal, no puede arriesgarse"

Twilight suspiró y miró al corcel "¿Estarán bien?"

Flash dudó "Es un ataque, eh…"

"Twilight"

"Es un ataque, Twilight. De un enemigo muy peligroso. Cabe la posibilidad de que algunos no volvamos vivos"

Twilight derramó unas lágrimas. Ya había establecido amistades en ese lugar.

Flash extendió el casco y le secó las lágrimas "Hey, tranquilízate" dijo dulcemente "Todos aquí son capaces de cuidarse muy bien" miró la salida un segundo y devolvió su atención a Twilight con una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Hacemos esto a diario. Algún día también lo harás tú"

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Twilight, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Flash le sonrió "Por supuesto, solo necesitas algo de practica" se alejó un poco "Me debo ir, el deber llama"

"Espera" lo detuvo Twilight "¿Puedes buscarme cuando vuelvas?"

Flash sonrió "Por supuesto. Volveré y te diré todo. Lo prometo"

Flash se alejó, corriendo hacia el campamento a todo dar, listo para otra batalla.

Twilight esperaba que volviera, que cumpliera su promesa.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Wooooaooaooaaahhhhhh!

¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

¡Acción! ¡Les dije que valdría la pena su paciencia! xD

Las cosas se ponen intensas MUY rápido. ¡Han sido tres semanas desde la ultima batalla! ¿A qué se debe esto?

¡Pronto lo verán! Solo estén seguros de una cosa: ¡Dark Blackout vuelve! Y no creo que vaya a ser amigable...

¿Me leen como feliz? ¡Es que lo estoy! Ha sido un buen día hasta ahora (Si me fuera a dormir con una pizza en el estomago sería genial), salvo por la parte en la que mi jugo se derramó xD.

Como seguro vieron, hay cierto... _Momento_ entre dos de nuestros queridos personajes al final (cierta unicornio y cierto pegaso). Espero se estén armando teorías ¡Recibo cualquiera!

.

 _ANUNCIO:_ El siguiente capitulo tiene como 800 palabras o poco más. No llega a las 900. No creí justo hacerlos esperar largo rato por ese capitulo, así que el capitulo 35 (cuan lejos hemos llegado *suelta una lagrima melancólica) será publicado el martes de la próxima semana y el capitulo 36 el viernes de la misma semana. No vi justo darles algo de menos de 1000 palabras, así que decidí darles dos en compensación. Pero tendrán que esperar un par de días entre capítulos para dejarles con la incertidumbre.

 _ANUNCIO 2.0:_ ¡Heridas del Pasado ahora está en Wattpad! Puedes buscarme allí como Midday Giggle si deseas, probablemente esté trabajando en un gran proyecto por venir allí, pero eso es sorpresa *guiño*.

 _ANUNCIO 3.0:_ Sigo buscando ayuda para el tema del ingles . (Si no sabes de qué hablo, lee la nota de autor en el capitulo anterior).

 _ANUNCIO 4.0:_ (Prometo que es el ultimo, pero el más importante) ¡Estamos cerca del final! ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo...! En este momento, entramos en la parte más turbia de HDP. Las cosas se pondrán feas de aquí en adelante. Pero eso también significa que estamos muy cerca de la conclusión del fic. Espero poder hacerlo antes del aniversario de Heridas del Pasado, en Octubre. Aunque tengo una idea para ese día que requeriría de que esté terminado entonces. Pero ya que, todo depende de como vayan las cosas. ¡Gracias a quienes leen esto por estar aquí, a mi lado, a través de esta gran aventura!

.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _TyMcBourne:_

Te entiendo... Tampoco se me da bien la pronunciación, pero sobre todo entender a otros hablando igles ¡Soy pésima!

 _Ultimatedash2:_

Me encantó que mostraran algo más de la vida de Dash antes de Ponyville. Me encantó a pesar de que destruyeron mi mayor orgullo que es este fic xD.

¿Qué estaré tramando? *risa malévola*

 _leticia. barron:_

\- www. pony latino. com (Va todo junto. Pero Fanficiton me borra los links xD)

 _Pequeña historia:_

*Llora desconsoladamente al darse cuenta de lo mucho que han avanzado sus personajes*

*Sollozos* *Sorbe por la nariz* Okey, me calmo...

Tienes razón. Si alguien hace algo así por mi, lo tomo por muñeca y me lo llevo a rastras a que se case conmigo xD. Un hombre así no es fácil de encontrar... Tal vez por eso amo tanto a Soarin (?)

Pinkie Pie: *Aparece de repente* ¡HEY! ¡Él es de Dashie! ¡TÚ MISMA LOS SHIPPEAS CON TODO TU CORAZÓN!

Midday Giggle: Pin- ¡Claro que me encantaría que estuvieran juntos! Yo solo digo que Soarin es de lo mejor que se puede encontrar. No es perfecto, pero sus defectos lo hacen especial ¡Y es tan lindo!

Pinkie Pie: *Piensa detenidamente en mis palabras* Bueno... Si lo dices así... ¡PERO TEN CUIDADO! O le diré a Dashie sobre todas esas fotos de él y ella en tu galería *Desaparece*

Midday Giggle: ¡PINKAMENA DIANE PIE!

*Parpadea dos veces* ¡ESO NO PASÓ!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SPOILER ALERT:**_

¡Sugar Belle! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? *Llora*

¿Porque la temporada siete parece querer destrozar mis fanfics?

Aun así amé ese capitulo. Big Mac enamorado es TAAAAAN lindo.


	35. Ataque

**CAP. 35.- ATAQUE**

"ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS PONIES. HAY UN ENEMIGO ACERCANDOSE AL NORTE DEL CAMPAMENTO Y NO ES CUALQUIER ENEMIGO. ES EL ENEMIGO 077. TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ESTEN EN SU CAPACIDAD UNIFORMENSE Y VAYAN A LA ENTRADA NORTE DEL CAMPAMENTO EN ESTE MOMENTO. ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!" gritó la voz de Dash por los altavoces.

Cuando dejó el entrenamiento, este estaba por terminar. En el tiempo que le tomó volar devuelta al campamento, que prepararan el baño de hielo para Twilight y con la conversación que tuvo con la unicornio, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensó y ya todos los soldados estaban en el campamento cuando la usual patrulla del mediodía localizó a los enemigos.

Los habían localizado algo tarde y estaban mucho más cerca que la última vez que atacaron, lo cual no les daba nada de tiempo que perder.

Dash ya estaba en la entrada norte segundos después de dar el anuncio por los altavoces y el grupo de soldados crecía incesantemente. Soarin corrió a su encuentro, colocándose junto a ella en la primera fila y elevándose con ella cuando esta tomó vuelo.

"¡Raindrops! ¡Peachy Sweet! ¡Apple Fritter! ¡Apple Bumpkin! ¡Red Gala! ¡Double Diamond! ¡Candy Apples! ¡Pink Lady! ¡Sunburst! ¡Fluffly Cloud! ¡Toe Tapper! ¡Orange Waffer! ¡Lucky Clover! ¡Bluenote! ¡Feather Bangs! ¡Davenport! ¡Point Dexter! ¡Ustedes se quedan como defensa del campamento! Ya saben lo que deben hacer ¡El resto! Sígame"

Los soldados nombrados los que había resultado heridos en la última batalla y no estaban al cien. Estaba claro que Dash no quería arriesgarse a llevar a alguien que no estaba en toda su capacidad de defenderse y perderlo.

Los que se quedaban retrocedieron y el resto empezó a correr detrás de sus Capitanes, con buenos deseos de sus amigos y compañeros que se quedarían atrás para proteger el campamento.

Mientras volaba y se alejaba de la base, Soarin no podía evitarlo y lo veía venir…

¡Pánico!

Era el enemigo 077, eso quería decir que era Dark Blackout…

Eso quería decir que esa podría ser su última batalla…

Guiaba al grupo junto a Dash, volando a todo dar hasta el norte.

En el camino, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Soarin (a parte del pánico). Temía por la seguridad del campamento, donde los soldados incapaces de batallar al cien estaban. ¡Double Diamond estaba con ellos! El corcel blanco aún estaba algo alentado por la herida en su abdomen ¡Uno no se recupera de algo así tan rápido!

No solo él ¡Nueve de sus soldados! Y siete de los de Dash. Solo dieciséis para proteger el campamento ¿Serían suficientes? No había manera de saberlo. Solo quedaba depositar la confianza en ellos y rogar que fueran suficientes

¿Y qué con los amigos que tenía detrás de él, corriendo hacia la boca del lobo? Todos tenían claro a lo que se iban a enfrentar y habían trabajado duro para mejorar. Se habían vuelto más fuertes, más agiles, más veloces y habían aprendido muchas técnicas increíbles para la batalla, pero eso no sería suficiente.

Soarin no podría salvarlos a todos, y eso era lo que más lo molestaba.

¿Y qué había de Dash? Ella todavía llevaba la ortopedia, su ala estaba mejor pero no curada del todo. Llevaba un tiempo con la marca de Blackout en el ojo, pero ¿Y si él decidía acabar con ella hoy? ¿Y si esta era la última batalla que pelearía? ¿Qué haría entonces?

No podía perderla. No hoy, no ahora y no de esa manera.

¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si solo los estaban sacando del campamento para atacarlo mientras ellos estaban fuera? ¿Y si lo hacían por ambos lados? No era imposible y ya había pasado antes, así que tampoco quedaba descartada la posibilidad.

Mientras su mente vagaba, Soarin se dio cuenta de que debían de estar ya realmente cerca de los enemigos, una meseta rocosa extendiéndose a sus cascos y bajando en un valle amplio, árido y rocoso. Varios picos se alzaban por el valle y una capa de polvo cubría cada centímetro cuadrado del suelo. Soarin notó los sonidos de cientos de pares de alas aleteando tras él, de camino al peligro y con vuelo decidido… Pero en cuanto vieron contra quien iban a batallar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus mandíbulas cayeron al piso.

Algunos soldados detrás de ellos soltaron chillidos de pavor y gritos ahogados.

El grupo de soldados de Sombra era, como mínimo, el triple de grande que el de ellos.

Los enemigos con sus uniformes oscuros estaban cabalgando hacia ellos con paso decidido. No se detenían, no parecían estar a punto de haberlo ni parecía que lo fueran a hacer pronto.

Por un efímero momento, Soarin vio terror en los ojos de Dash, pero este desapareció casi tan rápido como llegó, una mirada penetrante y decidida reemplazando el miedo enseguida.

Mientras se acercaban, una nube negra emergió del grupo de soldados de Sombra.

Poco a poco, tomó la forma de un pegaso de alas enormes, negro como el alquitrán y de ojos rojos como la mismísima sangre, un cristal negro colgando de su pecho y una permanente sonrisa demoniaca plantada en su hocico.

Dark Blackout se acercaba, y era claro que no habría una conversación esta vez…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

*Evade tomates y verduras podridas que le lanzan* ¡Tengo una buena explicación para dejarlos así al borde de la batalla!

Esta es: Incógnita *Un tomate vuela por sobre su cabeza y se estrella con la pared de atrás* Okey... ¡Prometo que era necesario!

Lo valdrá, lo prometo.

.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _Ultimatedash2:_

¿15 a 20 capítulos? No sabría decir bien, no tengo idea cuantos capítulos tomen hacer las cosas como quiero. Pero estamos cerca del final, eso puedo decirlo.

 _leticia. barron:_

*Risa malvada*

.

¿Alguien notó la referencia al inicio del capítulo? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Okey...

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	36. Grito de batalla

**CAP. 36.- GRITO DE BATALLA**

"¡ATAQUEN!"

Ante el grito de Dash, todos los soldados corrieron en dirección del enorme enemigo.

A ninguno le importó que les triplicara en número.

Soarin miró sobre su hombro brevemente. Todos tenían expresiones desafiantes.

Todos.

¿Entonces por qué él estaba dudando?

¿Por qué estaba asustado?

 _Regla #1: No dudes al atacar o temas a tu enemigo, no importa que sea más fuerte, grande o veloz que tú, la duda lleva al miedo, el miedo a la derrota, la derrota a la muerte. Si le temes habrás perdido incluso antes de que hayan peleado. La derrota no está permitida en la batalla._

Volvió la vista adelante y, con Dash a su lado, se abalanzó a Blackout.

Debían detener esto de una buena vez.

Blackout no dudó un momento. Su cristal emitió un aura negra con destellos morados y verdes y una nube negra golpeó a Soarin en la cara, extrañamente volviéndose sólida en su cara y mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

A Dash la golpeó en el estómago, dejándola sin aire.

Soarin recuperó control de su vuelo, volando a toda prisa de nuevo hacia Blackout, decidido a no dejarse vencer hasta su último aliento.

La pelea de perros era un caos total. Los soldados de Celestia tenían que pelear contra varios enemigos a la vez y estaba muy claro que eso no era algo fácil. Flash estaba siendo perseguido en el aire por cinco enemigos, tres yeguas y dos corceles, que lo tomaban por diferentes lados y le asestaban golpes cuando se le interponían en el paso. El pegaso naranja tenía que dar giros muy cerrados para evitar colisiones y seguido recibía puñetazos.

Trent y Caramel estaban peleando juntos contra tres corceles y más que se les acercaban. Trent lanzaba rayos de magia a sus oponentes y los que se acercaban mucho eran recibidos por un golpe de cualquiera de los dos. Los corceles le cuidaban la espalda al otro y a veces Trent hacía un escudo pequeño con su magia para golpear a un enemigo que no dejaba en paz a Caramel o se había acercado mucho a él.

Chesse, Pinkie y Maud peleaban juntos, perfectamente sincronizados. Lograban asestar múltiples golpes con su trabajo en equipo, pero ninguno se salvaba de la oleada de enemigos que era demasiado incluso para ellos.

No veía a Favor desde donde estaba…

Todo era un caos, y la pelea contra Blackout no estaba nada mejor.

Dash, que en algún punto se había puesto su casco, intentaba engañar a Blackout y confundirlo para atacar, pero Blackout no caía en ninguno de sus trucos. Cuando Soarin estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, una yegua lo golpeó en el costado, cambiando su trayectoria y obligándolo a contratacar. Su casco interceptó de un golpe de la yegua, pero eso no quería decir que no dolía cuando lo golpeaban.

Soarin tomó a la yegua por los brazos la lanzó arriba y, antes de que pudiera recuperarse, le asestó un uppercut y una patada en el estómago y se alejó en dirección de Dash y Blackout.

Aprovechó que Blackout estuviera distraído tratando de asestar un golpe en Dash para acercarse a toda velocidad y darle una buena patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Blackout salió disparado lejos de ambos y Dash se hizo a un lado para evitar ser llevada con él. Le dedicó una mirada a Soarin a través del casco.

"Ya lo tenía" dijo. Soarin se rio.

"De nada"

"No necesito ayuda"

"Algo me dice que sí"

Dash giró los ojos y sacó de su cinturón los cilindros metálicos que había tratado de usar en la anterior batalla. Presionó un pequeño botón en el costado de estos y una gruesa cuerda salió disparada de cada uno. Se asemejaban a un látigo. Eran de cuero, de al menos dos metros de largo y muy gruesas.

Soarin se hizo un poco al lado para no ser golpeado por las largas tiras.

"¿De qué va a servir eso?" cuestionó.

"Mejor déjeme espacio" sugirió Dash.

Blackout ya estaba volviendo a por ambos a toda velocidad y con sus cascos rodeados de un aura negra.

Dash sacudió las tiras de cuero. Oportunamente, no había nadie demasiado cerca como para ser golpeado. Eran afortunados de ello…

O tal vez solo se dieron cuenta y decidieron alejarse… De cualquier modo era útil…

Cuando Blackout estaba lo bastante cerca, Dash hizo para atrás su brazo y lo lanzó con un solo movimiento rápido hacia adelante. La cinta hizo ruido al cortar el viento y golpear el brazo de Blackout.

"¡AGH!" exclamó Blackout. Dash no se detuvo. Usó la otra cinta para azotar a Blackout en el estómago y ágilmente enrolló la primera alrededor del brazo del enorme corcel color alquitrán.

Con un tirón firme, lo lanzó sobre ella y Soarin le dio un buen golpe en la mejilla mientras Dash le daba una patada y ambos lo mandaban hacia arriba, fuera de control, de nuevo.

Soarin se acercó a Dash, las tiras de cuero colgando a sus lados ahora que no las estaba usando.

"Nunca volveré a cuestionar sus métodos"

Dash iba a responder, pero se giró en el momento en el que un enemigo la golpeó por detrás, mandándola hacia adelante y causando que azotara a Soarin con una de las cintas en el brazo accidentalmente.

"¡AGH!" exclamó Soarin, tomándose el lugar donde le había golpeado. Eso había dolido mucho. No tuvo mucho tiempo para concentrarse en el dolor, porque enseguida un corcel enemigo lo tacleó por un costado y lo empujó violentamente hacia la izquierda.

Soarin le trató de dar un puñetazo al corcel, pero este detuvo el golpe con su casco opuesto y lo golpeó en el estómago con el que tenía libre.

Soarin perdió el aire de nuevo.

Sin embargo, el corcel fue golpeado por otro que había perdido el control, el mismo que había golpeado a Dash un momento antes, y ambos cayeron mientras trataban de recuperar el control.

Dash apareció junto a Soarin y, antes de que pudiera agradecerle, ella señaló hacia arriba.

"Lánceme y vaya tras de mí luego" ordenó. Soarin miró brevemente hacia arriba. Blackout se estaba acercando lo más rápido que podía (lo cual no era mucho, ya que en sí era lento).

Soarin tomó a la yegua por la cintura, dio unas vueltas en su sitio y la lanzó como un proyectil hacia el corcel negro con todas sus fuerzas. Dash acomodó sus alas a cierto ángulo que le permitió cortar el viento en su paso y viajar hasta Blackout con facilidad. Soarin aleteó sus fuertes alas y fue tras ella.

Dash alcanzó a Blackout primero y, antes de que él la pudiera golpear, ella lo tomó por los antebrazos, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y lo lanzó hacia Soarin.

Soarin conocía esto. En una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, Dash le había contado sobre una técnica que aplicaba con algunas de sus compañeras antes de que se volviera Capitana (fue una de las pocas veces que logró sacarle algo sobre antes de ser Capitana).

La parte que jugaba Soarin aquí era dar el golpe más fuerte que se le hiciera posible, aprovechando la dirección en la que iba Blackout.

No se detuvo en su ascenso y, cuando Blackout estuvo cerca, hizo el casco para atrás, tensó sus músculos…

Y le dio el golpe más fuerte que le fue posible…

La cabeza de Blackout se disparó hacia atrás por la fuerza y salió volando en dirección opuesta. A Soarin le dolió el casco después de aquel golpe, pero estaba casi seguro de que se había librado del corcel negro.

Casi…

Dash descendió y se puso tras Soarin, dándole la espalda para ayudarse entre sí. Soarin y Dash flotaban en el mismo lugar hasta que Dash miró hacia abajo…

Un poco tarde…

Blackout la golpeó en el estómago con su casco rodeado de aquella aura negra que maximiza los golpes.

Dash salió disparada hacia arriba y Soarin reaccionó demasiado tarde.

No logró detenerla mientras salía disparada, sin control y Blackout ya tenía el casco atrás para darle el golpe.

Soarin solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

El casco de Blackout conectó con la mejilla de Soarin, haciendo girar su cabeza y perder el control, saliendo disparado. Chocó contra la pared rocosa irregular del lado opuesto por el que los escuadrones habían llegado y se deslizó hasta caer en el suelo, con la espalda y mejilla demasiado adoloridas como para levantarse de inmediato.

Y en ese momento sus ojos captaron un arcoíris no tan lejos.

El casco de Dash debió haber salido disparado de su cabeza o algún enemigo se lo debía haber quitado, porque no lo llevaba puesto. Su melena estaba visible y sus alas extendidas sobre la tierra.

Soarin sintió un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta que ella no estaba moviéndose…

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Esto no se ve bien...

*Sepone un casco en la cabeza* Espero que esto cumpla sus expectativas.

 _ **Reviews**_ :

 _Pequeña Historia:_

Irónico, la sandía es mi fruta favorita xD...

Por favor, no me odies.

 _leticia. barron:_

*Risa malévola*

.

¡Hasta la próxima! (no me extiendo porque voy de apuro)

-Midday Giggle


	37. Avalancha

**CAP. 37.- AVALANCHA**

Un montón de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

La principal era que ella no se movía. Rogaba a todo lo divino que se levantara y volviera a volar, que se lanzara a la batalla de nuevo.

Podía sentir las lágrimas en los ojos cuando no lo hizo.

No se podía orientar bien. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Podía sentir un chorro de sangre caerle por la frente y se preguntó cómo demonios se había cortado la frente.

Esa era la segunda cuestión. No estaba completamente roto, pero le dolía mucho la espalda. El dolor recorría su cuerpo entero y Soarin se preguntó cuántos baños de hielo debería tomar para librarse de él.

Seis o siete, por lo menos. Él odia los baños de hielo.

Y eso si salía vivo de esta…

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

Tercera cuestión: ¿Vendría de vuelta Blackout? ¿Daría por sentado que los había matado?

Soarin intentó levantarse y dar pelea. Con esfuerzos lo logró. Sus alas habían sufrido daño en el impacto contra la pared rocosa, pero todavía funcionaban.

Hasta su último aliento. Por él. Por sus amigos. Por Equestria.

Por Dash…

Se puso de pie con tambaleos y escuchó el galopar de pasos que venían en su dirección.

Miró instintivamente en dirección del galopar, listo para atacar de inmediato aunque tuviera que hacerlo con una sola pata.

Se relajó un poco al reconocer a Applejack, galopando hacia él dispuesta a ayudar. No usaba su casco y tenía varias heridas en el rostro. Un moretón en la mejilla y raspaduras por todos lados.

Applejack le ayudó a sostenerse sin una palabra. Solo hizo una pregunta:

"¿Dónde está la Capitana Dash?"

Soarin extendió sus alas para estabilizarse e hizo un gesto hacia la yegua tendida en el piso mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. El casco lo ocultó de Applejack, quien miró horrorizada a la yegua de melena multicolor.

"No… puede ser…"

Soarin miró alrededor y lo hizo justo a tiempo.

Blackout estaba de camino hacia ellos. Iba más lento que antes, probablemente por el uso de su cristal estaba algo cansado.

Soarin obligó a Applejack a mirar hacia a Blackout. Applejack abrió los ojos como platos y miró alrededor y sus ojos se posaron sobre la pared rocosa.

"¡Tengo una idea!" clamó.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Soarin con urgencia.

"¡Usted solo tráigalo!" dijo corriendo hacia la pared rocosa "Y manténgalo en la base de esta pared"

Soarin aleteó, con esfuerzo, pero logró volar. Se preparó para recibir a Blackout.

No había tiempo que perder. Blackout no se estaba conteniendo ni deteniendo. Seguía adelante y se acercaba cada vez más.

Pero antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca de Soarin como para que este lo tocara, se detuvo.

Miró al piso, a la yegua que estaba inerte en este, tendida en su costado. Dash yacía allí, inmóvil. Una sonrisa malévola se plantó en su hocico.

"Perfecto, no fue de la manera que me habría gustado, pero sirvió"

Soarin podía sentir la ira en sus venas.

"Creí que tomaría más tiempo, pero me equivoqué. Tal vez no era tan buena como pensé"

Soarin tensó los músculos ante los comentarios, dispuesto a borrarle la sonrisita a golpes a Blackout.

Pero, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando recordó algo:

 _Regla #4: Controla tus emociones. No importa qué tipo de problemas tengas con tu oponente, si fue tu amigo y te engañó, si asesinó a alguien a quien amabas o tuvieron problemas en la niñez, debes aprender a canalizar tus emociones para que trabajen para ti, no en tu contra._

Alguien a quien amabas…

Soarin miró brevemente a Dash y una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho.

No.

No podía permitir que la ira lo controlara.

Ella se lo enseñó.

Tenía que hacer esto de la manera correcta.

Blackout miró a Soarin "Parece que solo me queda uno ¿Te gusta mi regalo? Si me preguntas a mí, la cicatriz te queda bastante bien"

Soarin exhaló, dejando ir toda la ira para poder controlarse. Se permitió relajar un poco los hombros, pero se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente firme para defenderse en caso de ser necesario.

"¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene todo esto?" le sorprendió que sus palabras no tuvieran una sola pizca de miedo "Llegas de repente, atacas, asesinas a una gran yegua y ahora me amenazas ¿Algún punto en esto?"

Blackout se rio entre dientes "Pequeño, eso no te lo puedo explicar ahora. Lo entenderás dentro de poco"

Soarin resopló "¿Cuánto tiempo será eso?"

Blackout se rio más alto "Solo te diré que debes mantener los ojos bien abiertos"

Soarin tensó los músculos cuando el corcel negro se abalanzó sobre él. Pudo sentir enseguida los reclamos de sus músculos, gritándole para que se detuviera, pero les hizo caso omiso.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que planeaba Applejack, pero dejó algo claro: Debía mantener a Blackout donde estaba.

Blackout atestó de golpes a Soarin, Soarin no haciendo mucho hasta que quedaron a unos metros de la pared rocosa.

Con un fuerte aleteo, detuvo a ambos antes de que su espalda pudiera golpear la pared de nuevo. Una punzada de dolor tan aguda como la del hambre le recorrió los músculos que rodeaban sus alas, pero la ignoró de nuevo. Tensó los brazos y alejó a Blackout lo suficiente como para darle un buen _uppercut._

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de su oponente, Soarin le propinó una patada en el estómago y otro golpe en la cara. Un chorro de sangre escapó por la nariz de Blackout, quien no tardó mucho en devolver el ataque con un buen golpe en la mandíbula a Soarin.

Soarin aleteó con todas las fuerzas que pudo acumular para mantenerse en el aire antes de que Blackout se le abalanzara encima de nuevo. Mirando sobre su hombro brevemente, Soarin vio a Applejack subiendo la escarpada pendiente. Esta lo miró brevemente y le indicó con un gesto que continuara y siguió subiendo, enterrando las pezuñas en las rocas para no caer.

Soarin logró liberar su pata trasera derecha y pateó a Blackout de nuevo en el estómago, haciendo que este libere todo el aire en la cara de Soarin. Tomó a Blackout por el cuello y le dio ágilmente la vuelta, aleteando sus fuertes alas para acelerar la caída de ambos.

Blackout golpeó el suelo con fuerza y Soarin se alejó justo a tiempo para evitar la colisión.

Se detuvo un segundo para recuperar el aliento y miró a Blackout, quien trataba de ponerse en pie con los brazos temblorosos.

Y entonces notó algo…

No había estado usando su cristal. En realidad, este estaba lanzando destellos erráticos en verde o morado y temblando como si le costara mantener la magia a raya.

¿Qué sucedería si lograba destrozarlo? ¿Tendría algún efecto sobre su portador?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntárselo, porque Blackout se había levantado de pronto y lo había tacleado, tirándolo al piso.

 _Regla #8: Nunca te quedes en el suelo. Estar en el suelo es como invitar a tu enemigo a matarte, eres débil y no te puedes defender con una pared en tu lomo. Al no hacer nada para poder ganar puntos a tu favor estas gritándole a tu oponente que te rindes._

Debía hacer algo… ¡Cualquier cosa!

Arriesgándose a dislocarse algo, Soarin apoyó sus alas en el suelo y se impulsó con ellas, levantando a ambos del piso con la fuerza de sus alas. Otra punzada de agonía recorrió sus músculos, pero de nuevo la hizo a un lado empujando a Blackout de nuevo a donde estaba y propinándole un golpe en la cara y otro en el pecho.

No vio venir cuando el corcel de color alquitrán lo tomó por el brazo con el que acababa de golpearlo y ponía a Soarin contra el piso de nuevo…

 _Regla #5: Ten en cuenta a tu entorno._

Soarin miró alrededor mientras Blackout depositaba sus cascos en su cuello, cortándole la respiración.

 _La batalla no consiste solo en golpes, también en estrategia. Puede que este combatiendo en un valle rocoso ¿Y qué? Usa ese valle a tu favor._

Soarin buscó con sus ojos algo que le ayudara.

 _Las rocas, las plantas, lo que sea._

Estiró un casco para alcanzar una piedra que apenas estaba fuera de su alcance.

 _Nunca te limites a usar tu propia fuerza, debes aprender a usar lo que tienes disponible sea lo que sea._

La tomó con esfuerzos y la estrelló con fuerza contra el costado de la cabeza de Blackout, esta rompiéndose en dos por el golpe.

Blackout cayó de lado, liberando y permitiéndole el paso al oxígeno a los pulmones de Soarin. Un hilito de sangre corrió por el costado de su cabeza, contrastando claramente con el negro de su pelaje.

Soarin se intentó poner de pie, pero estaba muy débil por la falta de oxígeno y su cuerpo se rehusaba a reaccionar por el momento.

Se puso de pie tambaleándose, mirando a su oponente mientras este se levantaba lentamente.

Todo o nada.

Soarin estiró los brazos y, con fuerza, tomó a Blackout por las mangas del uniforme, levantándolo y arrojándolo por sobre su hombro. El corcel negro en verdad pesaba, pero Soarin era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo.

"¡CAPITÁN SKIES!" gritó alguien. Soarin miró hacia arriba. Applejack estaba en la parte superior de la pendiente. Soarin había exitosamente mantenido a Blackout cerca de la pared, este apenas pudiéndose levantar del suelo por haber caído golpeándose la cabeza.

"¡CUIDADO!" gritó ella. Soarin no comprendió hasta que la vio hacer algo interesante.

Apoyo todo su peso en las patas delanteras y, levantando las traseras, le dio una fuerte patada a un montón de rocas en la cima. Estas temblaron y se desestabilizaron, causando una avalancha de piedras de enorme tamaño que iban a caer directamente sobre Soarin y Blackout.

Soarin despegó para alejarse, pero en cuanto estuvo en el aire un espasmo sacudió su ala derecha y lo devolvió dolorosamente al suelo por culpa de un calambre.

"¡Agh!" Soarin se puso de pie, pero no podía volar lejos de las piedras: Estaban demasiado cerca.

No le quedó más que tensar el cuerpo y esperar.

…

Pero algo, o más bien alguien, lo tacleó por un lado, aferrando sus cascos al cuerpo de Soarin y catapultándolos a ambos fuera del alcance de la avalancha que caía sobre el espacio donde Blackout todavía no lograba levantarse.

Soarin y su aparente salvador se alejaron unos metros de la avalancha. Soarin podía sentir el agarre fuerte de quien lo había salvado alrededor de su cintura y, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de la avalancha, cayeron al suelo, impactando con un golpe seco el suelo polvoriento.

El valle entero tembló cuando las rocas impactaron contra el suelo…

Y Blackout desapareció de la vista tan rápido que Soarin no pudo descifrar lo que había cruzado por el rostro del corcel alquitrán antes de ser enterrado bajo las rocas…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡WOAH! ¡Eso fue intenso!

Antes de que me pregunten por qué dejé allí el capítulo: Incógnita. Necesito dejarlos con la expectación ¿Si no qué chiste?

Parece que los capítulos cortos han estado dominando HDP, pero son necesarios (Estoy segura de que querrán asesinarme en el próximo capitulo)

¡Hey! ¡Heridas del pasado ha superado las 100000 palabras! ¿No es emocionante? ¡Cuan lejos hemos llegado! Y es todo gracias a ustedes, mis queridos lectores *lanza besitos a todos los que leen HDP*

Por alguna razón, este capítulo me recordó a "Keep Holding on" de Avril Lavinge xD (escúchenla, es una canción muy bonita).

.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _TyMcBourne:_

¡Incógnita!

 _leticia. barron:_

*Acaricia suavemente su cabeza*

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	38. ¿Salvación?

**CAP. 38.- ¿SALVACIÓN?**

La avalancha de rocas que cayó sobre el valle, levantando una enorme cortina de polvo sobre los ponies presentes. Los soldados se apresuraron a cubrir sus ojos y protegerlos del polvo que cubrió gran parte del área.

Y, cuando todas las rocas dejaron de moverse, se hizo el silencio en el valle.

De pronto la batalla se había detenido. Todo era silencio absoluto, salvo por las respiraciones de los ponies y uno que otro quejido por el dolor.

El polvo levantado se disipó después de uno o dos minutos. Todos los pares de ojos estaban en la pila de rocas. Los soldados de Sombra miraban estupefactos el lugar donde habían visto por última vez a Blackout, sus mandíbulas casi en el suelo.

Los de Celestia, especialmente el escuadrón 14. C, miraban con asombro y cierta esperanza de que aquel enemigo que los llevaba atormentando por mucho tiempo por fin hubiera desaparecido.

Soarin en especial no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de también ser enterrado vivo.

Había aterrizado en su espalda y sentía la presión de su salvador alrededor de su cintura, claramente con la adrenalina aun palpitando por sus venas.

Un quejido femenino hizo que dos pensamientos chocaran como trenes que van en un mismo carril.

Recapitulemos: Soarin y Blackout estaban en una zona alejada del valle, donde casi no había ponies. Estando un poco apartados de la pelea de perros, solo había dos ponies lo suficientemente cerca como para salvarlo: Applejack y-

La cabeza de Soarin se movió tan bruscamente hacia abajo, que sintió dolor en la nuca.

Pero no importó cuando vio a la yegua pegaso de melena arcoíris, con sus cascos rodeándolo por la cintura y una de sus alas se contraía en espasmos dolorosos.

Rainbow Dash lo había salvado.

¡No estaba muerta!

¡Estaba allí! ¡Y lo había salvado!

Por puro impulso, la tomó por los hombros, la separó de su cuerpo de un tirón, y la abrazó tan fuertemente que pudo sentir el corazón de la yegua latir contra su propio pecho.

"¡Qué alegría!" exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dash se quejó y se zafó del agarre del corcel, desplomándose en el suelo junto a él. Su ala izquierda se contrajo de nuevo en otro doloroso calambre y esta ahogó un grito.

Soarin se sacó el casco y se acercó a ella.

"¿Estas bien?"

Ella asintió, inflando las mejillas y liberando el aire pocos segundos después. Claramente no lo estaba. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en dolor y su ala, ya de por sí en malas condiciones, presentaba espasmos involuntarios.

Soarin frunció el ceño y la ayudó a levantarse. Por suerte, todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta del momento.

Una vez en pie, Dash se apoyó sutilmente en Soarin y Soarin aguantó un siseo cuando, por accidente, el hombro de Dash le tocó un punto que le dolía en el brazo.

Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, así que no era nada que no pudiera aguantar para ayudarla.

Soarin miró hacia la cima del muro rocoso. Applejack iba bajando la pendiente con Pinkie Pie justo detrás de ella ¿Qué hacía Pinkie allí arriba?

Él y Dash se acercaron hacia los soldados. Astutos, los soldados de Celestia se había desplazado y había rodeado a los soldados de Sombra sin que estos se dieran cuenta hasta fue demasiado tarde.

Dash se separó de Soarin y se unió a rodear a los enemigos.

"¡Aléjense!" ordenó mientras los enemigos retrocedían "¡Vuelvan por donde vinieron y no regresen!"

Un grito ahogado fue escuchado desde un costado. Soarin giró la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que temió se le salieran de las orbitas. Otros también giraron a ver, y sus reacciones fueron las mismas.

Soarin tocó el hombro de Dash "Eh… Capitana…"

Ella no le hizo caso.

"¡Este no es lugar para ustedes! Así que aléjense" los soldados de Sombra miraron en la dirección donde veían los soldados de Celestia. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en sus rostros.

"Capitana Dash…" trató de nuevo Soarin sin despegar los ojos de donde veía. Ella lo ignoró de nuevo.

"¡Fuera!" gritó ella a los enemigos que ya no retrocedían, extendiendo sus alas agresivamente con un bufido por la nariz.

Soarin la tomó con ambos cascos por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para que mire donde todos miraban.

Dash sintió una punzada de dolor en su hombro, pero este pasó a segundo plano cuando su mandíbula casi llega al piso.

"No… Inventes…"

La pila de rocas se estaba moviendo.

Applejack y Pinkie acaban de llegar abajo y miraban desconcertadas la pila de rocas.

Una repentina aura negra rodeó las rocas y las lanzó por los aires.

Muchos gritaron y se cubrieron como pudieron, detrás de rocas altas o picos. Los que no podían llegar tan lejos tensaron sus cuerpos y se redujeron a una bolita en el suelo, protegiendo como les fue posible su cabeza.

Soarin instintivamente tiró a Dash al suelo y se colocó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y alas por completo, cerrando los ojos y tensando la espalda.

Unas cuantas rocas impactaron con su espalda, pero no eran muy grandes, así que no hubo gran daño. Las rocas más grandes impactaron el suelo, cada una haciéndolo temblar, y levantaron cortinas de polvo. Algunas estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de caer sobre los escuadrones, los ponies apenas esquivándolas mientras corrían frenéticamente a buscar refugio y algunos de los que estaban en el suelo levantándose para refugiarse si una roca caía demasiado cerca de ellos.

Soarin se quedó como estaba, protegiendo a la yegua debajo de él, hasta que el silencio cubrió el valle de nuevo. Una gruesa pantalla de polvo se expandía por el área, apenas haciendo posible ver a través de este.

Levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor, apenas pudiendo reconocer las siluetas de los ponies de su escuadrón, mirando con ojos desorbitados donde antes estaba la pila de rocas.

 **POW-WISH**

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento apartó el polvo y Soarin cerró sus ojos para que este no se le metiera en ellos.

Cuando los abrió, no había rastros de lo que momentos antes le bloqueaba la visión. Se levantó ligeramente, lo suficiente para seguir cubriendo a la yegua bajo él y también para verla bien a la cara. Dash se había cubierto con su ala ortopédica la cabeza y la otra la había enrollado alrededor de su cuerpo. Se había reducido a sí misma a una bolita en el suelo y cubría toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo.

Soarin estaba a punto de ayudarla a levantarse, pero alguien lo tomó por la nuca del uniforme, presionando la parte delantera del cuello de su uniforme a su garganta, y lo sacó de sobre ella de un tirón. A Soarin le escaseó el aire cuando lo lanzaron hacia atrás, aterrizando de espaldas con un golpe seco en el suelo.

Soarin llevó sus cascos a su cuello, donde una marca rosa se estaba expandiendo por el repentino tirón. Pero esto pasó a segundo plano cuando notó que Dark Blackout estaba de pie sobre Dash.

Su pelaje negro estaba, por donde se podía ver, cubierto de golpes que casi no se podían notar. Había varios cortes en sus brazos y su cara presentaba más de una magulladura, incluyendo la herida que Soarin le había proporcionado en el costado de la cabeza.

Soarin se maldijo mentalmente…

 _Regla #6: Nunca celebres victoria si no está garantizada. Hacerlo es simplemente estúpido, es como tratar de comer un pastel antes de que esté horneado por completo._

Se puso de pie de un salto y trató de abalanzársele, pero un aura negra lo rodeó repentinamente, deteniéndolo.

"Tranquilo, niño bonito…" gruñó amargamente Blackout, su cristal rodeado de un aura similar a la que rodeaba a Soarin. El corcel celeste pálido notó que el cristal de Blackout temblaba igual que antes "No le haré nada"

Dash trató de levantarse, pero Blackout fue más rápido. La tomó por el cuello del uniforme y la acercó a su rostro.

"Te veré aquí dentro de dos días cuando el sol esté en lo más alto. Solo tú y yo. Trae tus mejores juguetes, porque juro que no me voy a retener" la dejó caer de nuevo al suelo.

Blackout se elevó, una de sus enormes alas temblando ligeramente, hasta estar por sobre los picos para que todos lo vieran.

 _"_ _¡RETIRADA!"_

A su señal, todos sus soldados salieron corriendo en dirección del norte.

Blackout dejó ir a Soarin, quien golpeó el suelo de nuevo.

 ** _"_** ** _¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!"_** Gritó Blackout antes de desvanecerse en sombras y seguir a sus soldados.

Soarin se levantó tambaleante. En cuanto estuvo de pie, se acercó a Dash, quien ya estaba a medio camino de levantarse, a pararse erguida.

¿Así? ¿Cómo si nada?

Dash miró alrededor, sus soldados emergiendo de detrás picos y rocas. Algunos miraban la dirección en la que los enemigos se habían ido, preguntándose si seguirlos o no.

Algunos cojeaban y otros se apoyaban en sus amigos y colegas. Dash estudió cada rostro para asegurarse de que estaban todos, pero, al no poder hacerlo sola, se giró hacia Soarin.

"¿Puede volar?" le preguntó. Soarin negó con la cabeza.

"Mis alas sufrieron daño en la colisión con el muro ¿Usted?"

Dash negó con la cabeza, estirando un poco sus alas, la izquierda no se estiró tanto como la derecha.

"Mi ala mala me está pasando factura"

Soarin miró alrededor. Reconoció los rostros de sus soldados enseguida. Los hermanos Flim y Flam se veían realmente heridos. Flim sangraba por la pata derecha delantera, una mancha de sangre revelándolo en su uniforme y tenía un corte en la frente. Flam tenía un ojo entrecerrado y azulado, además de que su cara estaba cubierta de raspones. Zephyr Breeze cojeaba de una pata, su uniforme desgarrado en un costado revelando un corte, no tan profundo, pero que sangraba un poco. Hoops estaba apoyado en Score y Dumb Bell tenía un ala rota por lo visto.

Flash, por mucho, se veía mal. Tenía la cara llena de moratones y un feo rasguño en la barbilla. Sus alas presentaban espasmos mucho más suaves que los de Soarin, pero visibles y dolorosos. Su hombro izquierdo estaba descubierto, pues esa sección del uniforme alguien se la había desgarrado, y revelaba que este estaba algo torcido, probablemente dislocado.

Caramel tenía un corte que le recorría la mejilla derecha. Favor caminaba con tres patas. Trent tenía el uniforme rasgado en varias partes que revelaban moretones grandes. Cheese no estaba a la vista aun, lo cual alarmó a Soarin.

Dash estaba recorriendo el valle con la mirada mientras los soldados se les acercaban poco a poco a sus dos Capitanes. Cloud Kicker parecía haber salido bien librada, pues era de los pocos que no cojeaban o se apoyaban en un compañero, pero sí estaba llena de raspones y moretones. Lyra estaba siendo guiada por Bon Bon, aparentemente mareada o algo así. Amethyst Star y Twinkle Shine se ayudaban la una a la otra avanzar, la primera con un corte en la pata trasera izquierda y la segunda con un hombro aparentemente fracturado.

Star Hunter tenía un corte sangrante en el costado del cuello. No parecía profundo y el sangrado parecía estar deteniéndose poco a poco, así que Dash soltó el aire que retuvo. A Lightning Dust le faltaban algunas plumas de sus alas.

Dash notó que Pinkie, quien miraba alrededor junto a Applejack, estaba relativamente bien, Estaba llena de raspones, pero nada muy grave. Applejack cojeaba a veces en las patas traseras.

Soarin soltó un suspiro y se sentó junto a Dash.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó "¿Tiene heridas graves?"

Dash miró sus alas "Creo que mis alas son las que sufrieron el mayor daño"

Soarin movió su cuello de lado a lado hasta que un suave **_crack_** escapó de este.

"Creo que necesito un baño de hielo" anunció Soarin. Dash resopló.

"Necesitará varios, créame"

Soarin se rio.

"¡¿Maud?! ¡¿MAUD?!"

Dash levantó la mirada enseguida hacia Pinkie.

La yegua rosa miraba desesperadamente alrededor, su rostro lleno de angustia y pequeñas lagrimas acumulándose en los bordes de sus ojos.

"¿¡MAUD!? ¡¿MAUD?!"

Dash abrió los ojos como platos y miró alrededor. Forzó a sus alas a abrirse y a elevarla con esfuerzos.

 _No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

Pinkie gritaba desesperada, los escuadrones buscaban a la yegua y Soarin trataba de persuadir a Dash de bajar para que no se lastimara más las alas. Dash podía sentir un nudo en la garganta.

"¡POR ACÁ!"

Todos se voltearon a Cheese Sandwich, quien hacía gestos frenéticos en dirección de los escuadrones. Estaba muy herido, su rostro presentaba un corte encima de la nariz y otro en el lado izquierdo de la frete. Varios moretones y raspaduras se veían por todo su cuerpo y un costado de su uniforme estaba rasgado, revelando otro corte. Tenía la oreja derecha agachada y un pequeño chorro de sangre se deslizaba por el costado de su cabeza desde su oreja.

Dash aterrizó, pues sus alas no aguantaban el peso, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el corcel. Pinkie estaba allí en menos de un segundo.

Pinkie lo tomó por lo hombros "¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Estaba contigo cuando me fui!"

Cheese la tomó por el brazo y se la llevó alrededor de un pico grueso y largo. Pinkie soltó un alarido.

"¡MAUD!"

Dash llegó allí en el momento en el que Pinkie gritaba desconsolada y se aferraba a Cheese como si con eso pudiera calmar su dolor.

Maud estaba tendida en el piso, inerte. Su uniforme estaba rasgado por muchas partes y revelaba cortes y magulladuras por todo su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba lleno de moretones, su labio estaba partido y su brazo derecho estaba doblado en una posición incómoda. En su abdomen, del lado derecho, había una herida de cuchilla, clara obra de una navaja, de la que la sangre salía a borbotones. Había un pequeño (pero creciente) charco de sangre junto al cuerpo de la yegua, que empapaba lo que quedaba de su uniforme y que estaba a su alcance.

Dash, por un momento, sintió como si de pronto escaseara el aire.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Todos ustedes lo vieron venir! ¿En verdad pensaron que se desharían de Blackout tan rápido y así de fácil? Por favor...

Lo diseñé para que durara hasta donde debe durar, pero necesitaba en verdad poner esa imagen en su mente, necesitaba hacerles pensar que todo estaba a salvo.

Ahora... ¿Pueden darme un segundo para llamar al guardaespaldas que contraté?

*Toma refugio en una fortaleza* ¡Sé que me van a querer matar por lo de Maud! Peor no puedo decirles nada sobre ella, no por ahora.

Ahora, ya saben que Dash está viva, voy a contarles algo gracioso:

Hace unas dos semanas una de mis lectoras me escribió pidiéndome un "pequeño spoiler" y se lo dí: Le dije que Soarin quedaría al borde la muerte. Y así fue ¿verdad? Estar a punto de ser aplastado por una avalancha de rocas cuenta como quedar al borde de la muerte para mí.

Pero nunca le dije que Maud quedaba al borde de la muerte también *Risa malévola*

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Pequeña Historia:_

Me he reído como nunca con tu review...

 _leticia. barron:_

¡Los sabías! ¡Chócalas!

 _fresitamanu7:_

*Sonrisa* Solo debes esperar una semana...

.

Eso, nada más.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	39. Desesperación

**CAP. 39.- DESEPERACION**

El oxígeno de pronto había desaparecido.

Lo único que podía escuchar era el llanto desconsolado de Pinkie, quien se aferraba a Cheese como que si, si se soltaba, temiera desplomarse y no poder soportarlo.

Aún más gritos ahogados rodearon el espacio.

Y, de pronto, como activados por una carga eléctrica, todos los sentidos de Dash entraron en acción.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Maud y, con recelo, puso su casco sobre el cuello de esta.

Y esperó.

Todos callaron. Ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse solo en el cuello de Maud.

Soltó todo el aire contenido cuando sintió el muy débil pulso de la yegua.

Se levantó como un resorte y miró a Pinkie.

"Sigue viva, pero no durará mucho si no la llevamos de vuelta al campamento"

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Applejack, quien acababa de llegar, se agachara junto a la yegua inconsciente.

Con una destreza impresionante, Dash sacó de su cinturón una botella de agua. La usó para lavarse la suciedad de los cascos de ella y Applejack y enseguida sacó un pequeño rollo de vendas del costado del cinturón.

"No es mucho, pero servirá para detener un poco el sangrado hasta que la llevemos a la enfermería"

Applejack asintió y tomó las vendas, desenrollándolas y colocándolas sobre la herida de Maud para poder detener la sangre. La venda enseguida se tornó color rojo.

Score, quien era uno de los corceles que estaba en la mejor condición posible para volar, se acercó de inmediato y se agachó junto a Maud, Dash y Applejack. Con la ayuda de algunos soldados, Soarin incluido, pusieron a Maud sobre Score y Applejack se montó en la espalda de este para mantener la venda en su lugar y ejercer presión.

Todos esperaron en silencio hasta que los tres estuvieron fuera de la vista, Score volando lo más rápido y delicadamente que se le hacía posible para llevar a Maud de vuelta al campamento.

Dash respiraba entrecortadamente. Soarin tenía un casco puesto sobre su hombro y Pinkie lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de Cheese, quien hacía lo imposible por tranquilizarla.

Dash soltó un sonoro suspiro. Soarin no pudo descifrar si era cansancio, frustración, tristeza, ira o todas al mismo tiempo.

"¡Andando!" exclamó. No podía gritar. Todo había pasado muy rápido en incluso ella tenía en ánimo por el suelo "De vuelta al campamento"

Ninguno dijo palabra. Todos los soldados en conjunto siguieron a sus Capitanes de vuelta al campamento.

El único sonido que los acompañó en el trayecto, fue el resonar del llanto de Pinkie Pie en el silencio.

* * *

Dash no dudó un solo segundo en dirigirse a la enfermería en el momento en el que llegó al campamento. Ignoró por completo a cualquier pony que se le acercara e incluso hizo a un lado a una enfermara que quiso ayudarle.

Pinkie y Cheese la siguieron, dejando a Soarin para que informara sobre la batalla a quienes se quedaron.

Cuando pudo librarse de todos, los que habían salido a batallar no estaban más allí. Todos habían desaparecido por la enfermería. Soarin estaba muy seguro que apenas podría poner un casco en la carpa (que apenas era más pequeña que el comedor), pero necesitaba saber cómo estaba Dash.

Cuando abrió la puerta-cortina, Neon Lights, Sky Stinger y Zephyr Breeze iban saliendo. Cada uno ya había sido tratado y desde donde podía ver, las camillas estaban completamente llenas, cada una. Al fondo, un grupo de soldados con heridas más leves estaban esperando su turno y a lado de ellos, varias cortinas habían sido desplegadas para servir como cuartos para los heridos de mayor gravedad.

Soarin no pudo contar cuantos había porque, del primero, una muy alterada Fluttershy salió, abriendo la cortina.

"¡TODOS A UN LADO!" gritó la voz de Firefly desde adentro "¡DEJEN UN CAMINO A LA PUERTA! ¡LA ESTAMOS PERDIENDO!"

Fluttershy obligó a varios ponies a formar un camino hacia la puerta y, desde el cuarto del que ella había salido, Firefly, Zecora, Red Heart, Sweet Heart y Rarity salieron corriendo, empujando una camilla con ruedas…

Y sobre la camilla, estaba Maud, inconsciente, cubierta hasta el cuello en una manta que tenía una mancha de sangre en la parte derecha…

Segundos después, las siguieron Pinkie, Cheese y Dash, a quienes se les unió Fluttershy, apresurados por alcanzar al grupo de enfermeras. Soarin abrió la puerta-cortina lo suficiente para que las que empujaban la camilla pudieran salir con esta y poco después, el resto estaba fuera. Dejando a la cortina cerrarse sola, Soarin siguió al grupo hasta una pequeña construcción detrás de la enfermería.

La última vez que esta había sido usada, fue cuando se necesitó preparar los cuerpos de Thunderlane, Flitter y Cloud Chaser para su entierro. Ese no era su objetivo principal.

El cuarto era completamente blanco por dentro. Siempre estaba desinfectado y las enfermeras se encargaban de mantener impecable. Dentro, estaban preparadas dos camas especiales. En medio de estas, una mesa metálica mantenía todos los objetos necesarios para realizar una cirugía en el término de la palabra en orden y a un lado había un lavabo que las enfermeras usaron para lavarse los cascos y todo lo que estaría en contacto con Maud. Unos gabinetes a un costado contenían alcohol, algodón, pinzas y demás cosas para la intervención.

Con una destreza impresionante, las enfermeras que estaban allí cambiaron a Maud desde la camilla en la que estaba hasta las camas especiales. Red Heart la conectó a un electrocardiógrafo para registrar los latidos de su corazón, los cuales estaban increíblemente débiles.

Soarin no sabía qué estaban haciendo. Él, Dash, Cheese y Pinkie estaban en el pequeño pasillo que había a un costado. La habitación estaba dividida en una clase de pasillo que servía como sala de espera que tenía una ventana en la que se podía ver todo y en el quirófano, el cual era más o menos de la mitad en tamaño de la carpa de Soarin.

Pinkie lloraba desconsoladamente mientras veía a su hermana ser intervenida. Cheese la tenía firmemente rodeada con sus brazos, como si con eso pudiera protegerla de cómo el mundo se le estaba viniendo abajo. A Soarin le corría sudor frío por la frente y podía sentir un dolor en el pecho por la preocupación.

Pero la que más le sorprendió fue Dash, quien se había quedado petrificada. Su rostro reflejaba una sola cosa: Angustia.

No lloraba (a pesar de que tenía los ojos vidriosos), no temblaba (a pesar de que sus cuerpo estaba tan rígido que pudo haberlo hecho), nada. Solo estaba allí, de pie, petrificada. Inmóvil. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Maud mientras era atendida por Firefly, Zecora, Red Heart y Sweet Heart. Fluttershy y Rarity estaban allí para desempeñar el papel de enfermeras, asistiendo a las yeguas que trataban desesperadamente de salvar la vida de Maud.

Soarin extendió su ala izquierda y le cubrió la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba allí para ella. Solo entonces giró la cabeza.

En sus ojos magenta había una sola pregunta:

¿Y si Maud no sobrevivía?

Soarin negó con la cabeza, tratando de decirle en silencio que nos preocupara por eso y que pusiera toda su fe en quienes la cuidaban. Ella tragó grueso y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho. Soarin se la secó y la acercó a él, rodeándola con su brazo para darle calor.

Nadie les prestaba atención después de todo. Tampoco querían que alguno lo hiciera.

Todos debían concentrarse en Maud.

Todos los deseos, en su recuperación. Todas las plegarias, en que sobreviva.

Soarin y Dash devolvieron sus ojos hacia el quirófano.

Lo único que importaba ahora, era Maud.

* * *

Los segundos les parecieron horas…

Los minutos, siglos…

A cada respiración, todos temían que fuera el último minuto de vida de Maud Pie.

Fluttershy en algún punto había movido en electrocardiógrafo y los que presenciaban la escena ya no podían ver los latidos de Maud desde ese ángulo. Zecora, Read Heart y Sweet Heart se pusieron entre la cama de Maud y los que estaban mirando desde el costado, tapando por completo lo que estaban haciendo. No tenían claro si había sido intencional o no.

Al cabo de una hora, todas se alejaron de Maud y se reunieron en un costado. No se podía escuchar nada que viniera desde el quirófano en donde estaba Soarin y viceversa. Así que lo que habían conversado las enfermeras era un misterio para ellos.

Por fin, Firefly se quitó los guantes que llevaba puestos, que estaban manchados de sangre. Los puso en el lavabo y se lavó los cascos, quitándose el resto de cosas que se había puesto encima: Bata, gorro, mascarilla, etc.

Una vez libre de todo esto, se fue hacia la puerta que conectaba con el pequeño espacio en el que estaban Soarin y los demás.

Un olor estéril los invadió cuando la enfermera salió.

Pinkie, quien hasta ese momento no se había separado de Cheese, se zafó del agarre del corcel y corrió hacia Firefly.

"¿Cómo está?" fue lo único que preguntó.

Firefly suspiró "Delicada. Muy delicada, y débil. La hemos logrado estabilizar por ahora, pero las siguientes veinticuatro horas son cruciales"

Pinkie soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro, medio aliviado, medio preocupado.

Dash se alejó de Soarin se acercó a su madre.

"Informe" dijo sin una pizca de emoción en su voz.

"Herida de daga en el abdomen. Profunda y perdió muchísima sangre. Varios hematomas alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Su brazo derecho está roto, pero hemos logrado recolocarlo. Labio partido y hemorragia interna en la herida, pero ya ha sido controlada. Presenta una concusión menor en la cabeza y varias heridas leves en el cuerpo"

Dash asintió "¿Sobrevivirá?"

Firefly tragó grueso "Si tomamos en cuenta que-"

Dash la interrumpió estrellando su casco derecho contra el piso, el golpe resonando en la habitación cerrada y asustando a los presentes.

 _"¿Sobrevivirá?"_ dijo cada sílaba con énfasis, deseando solo una respuesta simple: Sí o no.

Firefly tragó grueso de nuevo "No… No lo sé"

Dash se giró de golpe y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra. La puerta se cerró con un golpe brusco tras ella.

Soarin enseguida salió tras ella. No podía dejar que alguien fuera. Si dejaba a alguien acercársele probablemente terminaría herido o ella le gritaría.

Él podía soportarlo, pero no estaba seguro si era buena idea que alguien más probara su suerte.

Corrió tras Dash mientras ella se alejaba con largas y rápidas zancadas a su tienda.

"¡Dash!" llamó "¡Espera!"

Algunos soldados que iban pasando le lanzaron miradas confusas, pero Soarin no les prestó atención.

Corrió más rápido y la alcanzó justo cuando ella iba a entrar en su tienda. La tomó por los hombros y la alejó de la tienda.

"¡SUELTAME!"

"¡Tienes que calmarte!" le gritó Soarin. Dash trató de mover los brazos, pero no pudo zafarse del agarre del corcel.

"¡ESE MALDITO ME LAS PAGARÁ! ¡YA ME HA HECHO SUFICIENTE!"

"¡Tienes que calmarte! ¡No estás pensando con la cabeza fría!"

Dash se retorció más "¡SUÉLTAME! ¡O TE JURO QUE HARÉ QUE ME SUELTES!"

"¡No voy a soltarte hasta que te controles!"

Dash levantó una pata y le pateó el estómago. En cuanto Soarin liberó el aire, se le zafó de entre los brazos y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

Gritos ahogados los rodearon.

Soarin sintió un chorro de sangre correr por su nariz y vio como Dash entraba a su tienda. Se levantó y la siguió, cerrando la puerta cortina detrás de sí para que nadie viera.

Dash estaba abriendo su armario con una llave y Soarin se le aventó, tacleándola y mandándola al piso.

Dash terminó de espaldas y la puerta del armario se abrió.

Soarin la sujetó por los brazos y la mantuvo firme contra el suelo.

"Tranquilízate" le ordenó. Dash luchaba por soltarse.

"Déjame" la voz se le quebró "Ya no tiene sentido. Nada vale la pena"

"Por supuesto que vale la pena. Entiendo que quieras hacer justicia por Maud, pero si te dejas llevar por la ira será solo una venganza vacía. No harás más que deshonrar su nombre"

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho.

"Haz que pare" rogó, ya sin tratar de librarse "Por favor, haz que pare"

Soarin la soltó y la levantó. Ella no opuso resistencia cuando él la abrazó y la rodeó por completo.

"Déjalo salir, estoy aquí"

Y ella rompió en llanto, que camufló hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Soarin.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Ha sido un capítulo lleno de emociones ¿No?

Maud está estable. Ella es fuerte, esperemos que eso baste.

Ha sido una semana larga y no he avanzado mucho con el siguiente capitulo, que creo sí será algo largo. Pero tengo un bloqueo creativo justo ahora, pero ya estoy viendo mucha tele y escuchando música para sacarle el jugo a mi cerebro (que probablemente termine frito al final de HDP).

¿Me creerían si les digo que ya tengo un boceto del capítulo final? Técnicamente casi todo lo que pasa de aquí en adelante está ya definido, pero debo de pulirlo y plasmarlo en palabras. No es así de fácil, se los aseguro.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _Ultimatedash2:_

Quizá, quizá no. Quien sabe que tengo planeado para el futuro de HDP :).

 _leticia. barron:_

Awww ¡Gracias! Significa mucho para mí.

 _tonantzi:_

Según algunos reviews, ya he hecho llorar a varios. Suena cruel, pero me gusta saber que he calado hondo en ustedes.

 _Melral CT-3718_ _:_

I need one xD.

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	40. Desahógate

**CAP. 40.-** **DESAHÓGATE**

Él no se movió de su posición y ella no aguantó más nada.

No tenía fuerzas para pelear.

No tenía fuerzas para gritar.

Así que solo dejó fluir las lágrimas y soltó sollozos que se volvían más débiles cada vez. Su llanto, camuflado por el pecho del corcel al que estaba abrazada, reflejaba la frustración, soledad, tristeza e ira que sentía, que había ido acumulando y que ahora ya no había forma de contener.

Pero era inevitable, como un volcán: En algún punto tendría que hacer erupción.

A ninguno le importaba cuanto tomaría. Ninguno llevaba registro del tiempo.

Ella necesitaba desahogarse y él le ofrecería su pecho para que llorara.

Mientras esperaba a que se desahogara por completo, Soarin le permitió a sus ojos vagar por la tienda. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha y había unos papeles puestos sobre el escritorio, seguro alguna clase de trabajo que la yegua había dejado inconcluso. Unos libros descansaban abiertos en el piso junto al librero más cercano al escritorio y unas carpetas estaban abiertas también sobre este.

Movió su vista hacia el armario, con una de las puertas totalmente abiertas.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Ahora sabía de donde sacaba tantas dagas.

En la pared del fondo del armario, quince dagas estaban perfectamente ordenadas, colgando de pequeños ganchos. Eran de diferentes formas, colores y estuche, pero todas eran dagas del mismo tamaño.

En todo el centro había dos cajas de madera, una más grande sostenida por una estructura de cristal sobre una más pequeña.

Sin embargo, lo más impresionante era una larga katana descansando en el muro derecho, un arco y aljaba en el izquierdo y una ballesta descansando en la puerta abierta.

Soarin se cuestionó _de dónde_ _demonios_ había sacado esas armas, pero decidió no preguntar nada.

Tarea número uno: Consolar a Rainbow Dash.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Levantó un casco y le acarició la melena lentamente mientras ella le empapaba el uniforme con las lágrimas.

Solo entonces recordó que ni él ni ella habían recibido tratamiento de sus heridas. Dash tenía las mangas de su uniforme manchadas de la sangre de Maud y el uniforme en sí estaba sucio y polvoriento, rasgado en algunas partes revelando pequeño corte aquí y allá. Su ala mala seguía presentando espasmos involuntarios y dolorosos que parecían no molestarle siquiera a ella. Su melena estaba hecha un desastre y también estaba salpicada de polvo.

Soarin, tenía las alas adoloridas como nunca y varios cortes en el cuerpo. Era difícil saber bien el número, pero era fácil saber que estaban allí. Una sensación de malestar se esparcía por cada uno de sus músculos. Estaba muy seguro de que algún lugar en su espalda estaba sangrando y de que algo en sus alas estaba dislocado. Su uniforme, rasgado en ciertas partes, estaba cubierto de polvo que las piedras al caer habían levantado.

Dash lentamente se iba calmando y al cabo de unos minutos, ya había dejado de llorar. Era difícil saber exactamente cuál era el motivo: ¿Rabia, agonía, tristeza o frustración? Parecía que lo que le pasó a Maud era la gota que colmó el vaso.

¿Cuánto había estado soportando? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año?

La pérdida de dos amigas cercanas, de su hermano y luego de su padre. Perdió su capacidad de volar libremente y tuvo que asumir un cargo muy alto de responsabilidad y adaptarse a este de inmediato. Batallas, peleas, más perdidas, su vida había sido un total calvario.

Y ella lo había guardado todo, nunca aceptó ayuda ni permitió que alguien la viera llorar.

Y entonces llegó él, un Capitán más que estaba allí para ayudar al escuadrón… Y terminó ayudando más a la Capitana…

¿Irónico, no?

Muchos ponies piensan que quienes tienen un puesto superior nunca se alteran, que siempre se mantienen calmados y nunca enloquecen. Que sus problemas son muy fáciles y que son perfectos para el trabajo, que nunca se equivocan.

Incluso él mismo pudo llegar a pensar: "Hey, perdí a mi familia y mi mentor me educó mucho tiempo antes, preparándome para ser Capitán cuando faltaba mucho para que lo sea ¡Mi vida se ha complicado mucho!"

Y luego llegaría alguien como Dash, quien perdió a su mentor (Y PADRE) sin recibir una preparación previa para ser Capitana, quien tendría que arreglárselas sola y descubrir todo en soledad, quien perdió a su hermano y la única familia que tiene cerca es su madre, quien corre también riesgo de ser asesinada.

Irónico como la vida hace que te des cuenta de que hay quienes la tienen peor que tú…

Secándose las lágrimas, Dash se separó de Soarin lentamente, pero Soarin la mantuvo a una distancia prudente para que respire, pero también para que sintiera que estaba allí.

"Esto está mal…" murmuró Dash. Soarin negó con la cabeza.

"No está mal desahogarse. Todos necesitamos hacerlo a veces"

Dash sacudió la cabeza "Lo lamento, no es correcto"

Soarin suspiró "Claro que lo es. No puedes contener las lágrimas mucho más tiempo. Has pasado por demasiado para aguantarlo por mucho. Me sorprende que no hayas sufrido un ataque nervioso aun"

Dash apartó la mirada "Cuando todo empezó parecía buena idea"

Ella se levantó y se acercó al armario abierto. Soarin la siguió mientras ella sacaba la katana de la pared.

"¿Puedo preguntar de donde las sacó?"

Dash sopló un poco de polvo que le había caído al mango de esta "Cuando aún vivía, mi ment- mi padre y yo hicimos una excursión, junto con un pequeño grupo de soldados, a las Montañas Crystal para ver si nos podíamos acercar al Imperio de Cristal"

Soarin levantó una ceja "Pero atacar el Imperio no es una tarea de su escuadrón"

Así funcionaba. Los escuadrones que estaban al norte, más cercanos al Imperio de Cristal, eran barreras: Su albor era mantener al ejército de Sombra a raya y tratar de que no pasaran de Canterlot y no llegaran a más allá. Cuando pasaban y atacaban, los demás campamentos de ataque se encargaban de combatirlos. Pero como el Imperio ya había abarcado gran parte de Equestria, Tenía varias rutas de acceso a los demás rincones. Los escuadrones de defensa no atacaban, solo frenaban los ataques posibles.

En cambio, el escuadrón de Soarin era de ataque, por lo cual casi a diario tenía que organizar estrategias para avanzar y tratar de recuperar territorio. Pero ahora eran parte del escuadrón 14.C, así que había pasado a ser barreras.

"No fuimos a atacar. En realidad solo fuimos a investigar" dijo, sacando la katana del estuche. La hoja brilló por el borde cuando un rayo de luz se filtró por un pequeño rasgón en el techo de la tienda e impactó contra esta. "Era invierno y ya estábamos bajando del otro lado de la montaña cuando pisé hielo que estaba fino y este se rompió, enviándome hacia una caverna que se adentraba en la montaña. Al caer, resbalé en hielo y me deslicé hasta el fondo. Una clase de entrada me recibió y cuando me adentré encontré una clase de cueva con pilares de cristal y tres pedestales que tenían tres cajas. En la primera, la más grande, había un arco" señaló con su ala el arco colgado en la pared del armario "En la segunda estaba esta katana y en la tercera, aquella ballesta" señaló al que colgaba de la puerta abierta "Nos regresamos con las tres cajas y mi padre me enseñó a usar el arco y la ballesta. Yo ya sabía usar una katana"

Soarin levantó ambas cejas, pero no preguntó.

"Las mantuvimos aquí todo el tiempo y ya nadie las recuerda. Fue incluso antes de la muerte de mi hermano"

Soarin vio con asombro como ella tomaba firmemente la katana y la movía alrededor. Varias veces la luz reflejó en la cuchilla y lanzó destellos alrededor de la habitación. El mango de la katana tenía tallado unos cristales que también brillaron al recibir la luz.

Cuando Dash dejó de mover la afilada katana, depositó su casco en el lado plano de la hoja.

"Iré"

Soarin sacudió las orejas al escuchar eso.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Blackout dijo dos días. En dos días iré. Debo terminar esto de una vez por todas"

"¡No!" protestó Soarin, sin atreverse a acercarse mientras ella sujetaba un arma tan afilada en sus cascos "No puedes hacerlo ¡Te matará!"

Dash ladeó la cabeza "Alguien lo hará de todos modos" dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Mejor terminar con esto rápido"

"¡Me rehúso!" Soarin estrelló un casco sobre el piso, levantando polvo y produciendo un estruendo "¡No lo permitiré!"

Dash hizo brincar la katana en sus cascos "No hay nada que no pueda evitar, ya está decidido. Puede ir conmigo allá o quedarse aquí y esperar noticias, su decisión"

Soarin tragó grueso al ver la afilada cuchilla estar peligrosamente cerca de perforar los cascos de la yegua "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está dispuesta a sacrificar su vida así?"

"Porque ya me ha quitado mucho. Me queda muy poco y lo poco que me queda también está en riesgo. Despierto angustiada y me acuesto preocupada. La verdad es que si entrego mi vida y logro algo, mejor"

A Soarin le pesaba el pecho al escuchar eso "¿Cómo puedes valorar tan poco tu vida?"

"Me han arrancado mi vida pedazo por pedazo"

"¡Esa no es una justificación!"

Dash suspiró "Entiendo su preocupación, pero ya dije cuáles son sus opciones"

Soarin soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo "Está bien, iré…"

Dash levantó la katana con un solo casco, apuntando el mango al suelo y examinando la hoja cautelosamente "Gracias por su compresión"

"Sí… Claro..." con la cabeza gacha, Soarin se dirigió hacia la puerta-cortina para abandonar la tienda, preguntándose en qué momento la conversación había tomado un rumbo tan deprimente.

"Le puedo asegurar que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para salir con vida"

Aquellas palabras hicieron brotar un gran alivio en el pecho de Soarin, quien se giró para ver a la yegua, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

"Pero si llega a ser el caso de que no es así…"

El brote se marchitó.

Dash se giró, manteniendo el equilibrio con sus alas, la izquierda contrayéndose en espasmos agónicos de vez en cuando. Extendió sus cascos, donde yacía la katana, hacia él y se sentó.

"Quiero que usted se quede con ella"

"¿Perdón?" Soarin no podía estar más confundido.

Dash hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la katana "Uno de los dos no saldrá vivo de ese campo de batalla, y haré todo lo posible para que esa no sea yo. Pero en el caso de que sea inevitable… Quiero que se quede con la katana"

Soarin miró el arma y no tenía idea de cómo sentirse ¿Halagado? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Confundido? ¿Tal vez ofendido?

Era un arma que significaba mucho para ella, por raro que eso sonara ¿Por qué se la estaría ofreciendo? ¿Qué conclusiones debería sacar de ello?

Sacudió la cabeza. Decidió no pensar en el motivo, así que mejor meditó en su oferta por unos silenciosos segundos.

Y luego levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

"No"

Dash levantó una ceja. Soarin puso su casco derecho sobre el izquierdo de ella y le acercó con cuidado la katana al pecho.

"Significa mucho para ti y no quiero quitarte algo tan importante" dijo, retirando su casco "Además no sé cómo usar una"

Dash cambió la ceja que estaba arriba, pero no respondió, esperando a que él terminara.

"Quiero creer que saldrás viva de esa batalla, y aceptar esta oferta es aceptar que eso no pasará. No quiero aceptar eso. Quiero aferrarme hasta la más mínima esperanza. Una vida sin esperanza no es vida"

No dijo anda más. Ninguno lo hizo.

Dash lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a la puerta.

Se giró "Una cosa más…" dijo "Por favor, ve a que te traten esas heridas"

Y se fue. Se fue dedicándole una sonrisa cálida antes de desaparecer.

Dash soltó aire que estaba conteniendo, su cara tornándose de un escarlata intenso. Apuntó la katana al suelo y la clavó en la tierra, recostando los brazos en el mango y su frente en los brazos.

"¿Por qué?" murmuró entre dientes "¿Por qué es tan difícil para mí decirlo?"

El silencio le recordó que ya no había quien pudiera responderle.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

No sé si decir que esto es de relleno o no, porque este capitulo nos adentra un poco más en los sentimientos de Dash.

Vaya ¿Interesante, no?

Esa era una interesante oferta, en lo personal prefiero las katanas a las espadas, creo que son más cool xD. Aunque nunca he visto en persona ninguna de las dos.

No hay mucho que agregar.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Melral CT-3718_ _:_

Worry not, I love puns xD.

 _TyMcBourne_ :

Sorry-not-Sorry... I guess...

 _leticia. barron:_

No puedo escribir tan rápido xD.

 _Ultimatedash2 (cap. 1):_

Es una canción muy buena para el capítulo 11, pero creo que las canciones que más describen a este fic son "Light a fire" de Rachel Taylor, "Just keep breathing" de We the Kings y "Tell me" de He is We (mi grupo favorito)

.

Por cierto, esto tiene que ver más con mantenerlos informados sobre los capítulos, pero estaba pensando: ¿Qué pensarían de que me cree una página de Facebook? Así podrían mantenerlos informados sobre los capítulos y avisar cuando no me sea posible publicar, así como, no sé, solo subir cosas relacionadas con mis historias ¿Qué piensan? Por favor denme su opinión en los reviews.

Otra cosa:

¡HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 40 CAPÍTULOS! ¡OMG!

Jamas creí que HDP fuera a ser TAN largo *Inserte lágrima melancólica*

¿Lograré finalizarlo antes del aniversario de la historia? 0.o

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	41. Estragos

**CAP. 41.- ESTRAGOS**

Cuando Soarin cruzó la entrada de la enfermería, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Apenas un murmullo recorría la tienda y las enfermeras se movían con clara prisa, tratando de atender a todos los ponies lo más rápido posible. La verdad, no había pony que no estuviera herido, así que había una gran cantidad de soldados aun esperando su turno. Varios que tenías heridas menores se habían retirado a ducharse antes de recibir atención médica, pero el lugar seguía casi tan lleno como Soarin lo recordaba cuando había entrado temprano, cuando trasladaron a Maud al quirófano.

Sweet Heart lo interceptó en cuanto entró, guiándolo a una camilla desocupada para tratarlo. Enseguida se puso a trabajar en sus alas y los músculos tensos y adoloridos en su espalda. Las heridas menores fueron rápidamente cubiertas con parches y el sangrado en su nariz (cortesía del golpe que Dash le propinó) fue detenido con un poco de algodón metido en su fosal nasal.

"¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Capitán?" preguntó dulcemente Sweet Heart. Soarin se bajó de la camilla, sus alas ahora relajadas.

"¿Hay baños de hielo disponibles?" no era un gran fan de los baños de hielo, pero si quería estar en forma y listo para el encuentro dentro de dos días, necesitaba clamar su dolor lo más rápido posible. Sweet heart estiró un poco el cuello.

"Parece que A.K Yerling ya va terminar el suyo" dijo "Le informaré a Snow Heart. Tendremos un baño listo para usted en nada de tiempo"

"Gracias Sweet Heart" dijo Soarin, siguiendo a la enfermera hacia donde estaban las tinas destinadas para el tratamiento. No pasó mucho hasta que Snow Heart se presentó y, con la ayuda de Sweet Heart, rellenaron el baño de hielo que A.K Yerling acababa de desocupar.

Asegurándose de que los niveles y la temperatura eran correctos, Sweet Heart le indicó a Soarin que podía entrar. Soarin, que ya se había despojado de su uniforme, se metió en la tina, el frío calándole los huesos en un instante.

Reprimió un grito ahogado y retuvo aire para no chillar en cualquier momento. Sweet Heart y Snow Heart soltaron unas risitas.

"Jamás me canso de ver esto" comentó Snow Heart antes de alejarse a ayudar con otros baños de hielo.

Sweet Heart levantó el uniforme de Soarin y lo examinó cuidadosamente, sobre todo las partes donde se había desgarrado.

"Parece que no hay salvación para este" comentó "Tendremos que ordenar varios uniformes nuevos para varios del escuadrón. Hasta ahora ya llevo veintidós uniformes sin salvación"

Soarin soltó el aire y se acomodó en su tina "Todavía tengo otros guardados en mi armario, pero creo que a este paso me quedaré sin ellos"

Sweet Heart dobló el uniforme hábilmente "Entonces pediré uno para usted también"

Soarin asintió sumergiendo el cuerpo hasta el cuello en el agua helada "Gracias Sweet Heart"

"No es nada" dijo la yegua "¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?"

Soarin negó con la cabeza, pero recordó algo.

"En realidad, quería saber dónde estaba Firefly" la yegua no estaba en ningún lado en la enfermería.

Sweet Heart miró la etiqueta de la talla del uniforme de Soarin "Está en el quirófano, cuidando de la señorita Maud. Dijo que si alguien la necesitaba de urgencia, la llamaran y alguien fuera a ocupar su lugar pero solo si era de emergencia. Está decidida a salvar a la Señorita Pie"

Soarin comprendió perfectamente y le murmuró un último agradecimiento a la enfermera, mientras esta se alejaba y se sumergió un poco más en la tina llena de hielo.

Dejó a sus ojos vagar por la enfermería para comprobar como estaban sus amigos. Solo pudo ver a Favor, Caramel y Trent. Favor estaba sentado en una silla a un costado, con una venda en su pata delantera derecha y un poco de sangre manchando la blanca superficie de esta. Caramel tenía un largo parche en la mejilla que también estaba teñido de un poco de rojo y estaba siendo atendido por Lotus Bloosom en una camilla no tan lejos de las tinas de hielo. Trent estaba sin su uniforme tendido sobre su estómago en una camilla y Bella Brella estaba tratándole pequeñas heridas y aplicándole un ungüento en los moretones con cuidado.

Y entonces, Dash entró por la puerta-cortina. En cuanto la vio, Red Heart se le acercó, la guió a una camilla, la rodeó con una cortina para formar otro cuarto y se fue de la enfermería.

"Capitán Skies es un gusto tenerlo aquí. Aunque sean en estas circunstancias, me alegra verlo si me lo permite decir"

Soarin giró la cabeza a la inconfundible habla con rimas.

Zecora estaba de pie junto a su tina, sus rayas que semejaban diseños tribales contrastando con el uniforme de enfermera. Empujaba un carrito en donde llevaba hierbas y tazones con agua y brebajes y mientras le hablaba al corcel pegaso rimando, iba preparando un tónico.

"Lo mismo digo Zecora. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que me fui" respondió, girándose un poco a la cebra.

"De eso no se puede dudar, pero es bueno que por fin podamos charlar"

¿Tenía un diccionario de rimas de lectura de cabecera o algo así?

"¿Puedo preguntar para qué es el brebaje?" dijo Soarin, mirando como la cebra mezclaba hierbas en sus tazones.

"Fue una batalla brutal con resultados fatales. Necesitan ayuda para seguir con sus rutinas normales. Mezclo hierbas para dar fuerza, energía y vitalidad. También para acelerar un poco la recuperación natural" pasó el té de uno de sus tazones a una pequeña taza y se la acercó a Soarin "Beba y descanse, lo necesitará"

Soarin levantó sus brazos entumecidos por el frío y tomó la taza y se lo acercó a los labios.

"Con cuidado y lentamente, así el brebaje fluirá exitosamente" indicó Zecora. Soarin asintió ligeramente y tomó continuos sorbos. Trató de no saborearlo, pues sabía que no sería para nada agradable, pero sí percibió el sabor amargo en su boca. Al terminar de beber, hizo una mueca.

"No es nada agradable el sabor" comentó. Zecora se sacudió con risa contenida.

"Algunas cosas son mejores si saben mal" dijo "Significa nutrición a pesar de lo que diga su paladar"

Soarin se rio entre dientes por eso "No hay duda de eso Zecora"

Zecora miró entre los brebajes que tenía listos "Debo agregar algo a su baño si me permite. Para hacer que su padecer no parezca permanente"

Interesante manera de hacer la rima ¿Fue a propósito?

"Adelante" dijo Soarin. Zecora tomó uno de sus tazones y vertió un brebaje borgoña en su tina, el hielo tomando un tono rojizo.

"Eso se siente bien ¿Qué es?" preguntó Soarin.

"Me temo que no puedo responder aquello. Es un secreto de familia que con orgullo llevo" respondió Zecora.

"Está bien Zecora, no te preocupes-" se interrumpió a sí mismo en cuanto vio a Firefly entrar por la puerta-cortina y dirigirse directo hacia el cuarto donde estaba Dash. La observó hasta que desapareció detrás de la gruesa tela.

Sacudió la cabeza "Gracias Zecora" se giró a la cebra de nuevo "Todos necesitaremos recuperarnos pronto" dudó "¿Crees que sea mucha molestia que, después de que atiendas al resto, le lleves uno de tus tés para la Capitana Dash? Me gustaría que le pongas especial cuidado a ella y la ayudes a recuperar fuerza pronto"

Zecora asintió "Por supuesto"

Soarin le dedicó una sonrisa "Muchas gracias, Zecora. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí"

"No con exactitud" dijo ella, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo el uniforme "Pero tengo una idea y entiendo su inquietud. Si me disculpa, me tengo que retirar, aún hay muchos ponies que atender y curar"

Soarin se despidió de la cebra mientras esta se pasaba a la siguiente tina de hielo, lista para atender a quienes necesitaran de sus hierbas.

Soarin se recostó otra vez, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo a su cuerpo relajarse por completo para dejar que el frío y las hierbas hicieran su trabajo.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Oh mi Dios. No tienen idea lo difícil que fue escribir a Zecora. No tenía idea como hacer que cada oración que dijera rimara.

Nada que acotar.

 _ **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**_

¡Tengo una pagina de Facebook! Búscame como Midday Giggle, será fácil reconocerme. Los invito a ir, pasar el rato, que nos divirtamos juntos, compartir anécdotas y podrán estar informados sobre le progreso de mis historias ¡Adelante!

.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _Pequeña Historia:_

Hang in there! (Haz visto ese meme ¿Verdad?)

 _Ultimatedash2:_

Podría pasar o tal vez no. Después de todo...

¡SOY UNA MUJER MALVADA!

 _leticia. barron:_

¡Aguanta!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	42. Tratamiento

**CAP. 42.- TRATAMIENTO**

A pesar de lo relajado que se sentía, no podía permitirse quedarse dormido en la tina.

No sabiendo que ella estaba a tan poca distancia.

* * *

Dash se recostó en la camilla en el momento en que Red Heart salió por la cortina y se fue, esperando a que la yegua regresara.

Cruzó los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en ellos, cerrando los ojos y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

El más reciente encuentro con Soarin por mucho había sido el más tenso y extraño de todos ¡Le había hecho sangrar la nariz! ¡Había atacado a un Capitán! ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?!

Oh, sí. No estaba pensando. Estaba cegada por la ira y sus pensamientos estaban nublados por la furia. Pero era comprensible ¿No? Blackout le había hecho mucho daño. Limestone, Marble, Strike, Blaze, cada uno de sus soldados caídos en sus batallas y ahora Maud. Maud estaba al borde de la muerte, toda esperanza puesta en su recuperación.

Oh, a quien engañaba. No había justificación. Debió de haberse disculpado por ello.

Lo había visto hace un momento tomando un baño de hielo. Tal vez podría disculparse después de ser atendida.

Le había dado 48 horas. Le quedaban 45. Si quería salir viva de allí, debía de esforzarse al máximo. Debía poder estar lista para cualquier cosa.

La cortina se corrió y Firefly la cruzó, cerrándola detrás de sí para darles privacidad.

"Hola, hija" saludó, acercándosele y sentándosele a lado.

Dash levantó la cabeza "¿Cómo está Maud?"

Firefly se acomodó en su puesto "Estable. Necesita constante vigilancia, le dije a mis enfermeras que solo me llamaran si venías tú y que alguien debía ocupar mi puesto mientras estaba fuera"

Dash asintió "Creo que es una excelente idea"

Firefly se levantó y le palpó el ala derecha, a lo cual Dash soltó un siseo.

"Veo que no están muy bien que digamos"

Dash recostó la barbilla en la camilla "Tuve que usarlas para detener un poco mi colisión con el muro y luego la caída, creo que me disloqué algo porque al querer usarlas de nuevo fue una total agonía"

Firefly retiró con sumo cuidado el ala ortopédica de Dash "¿Volverlas a usar? ¿Para qué?"

Dash siseó cuando, al intentar sacar la ortopedia, Firefly le dio un pequeño tirón accidental.

"¡Lo lamento!" se disculpó Firefly "He olvidado un seguro, no me di cuenta"

"Descuida" Dash hizo una mueca "Estoy muy segura de que dolerá de todos modos"

Firefly sacó el último seguro y retiró la ortopedia con cuidado. La sangre le abandonó el cuerpo.

"Oh… No…"

A Dash no le gustó nada ese 'Oh no'.

"¿Tan malo es?" preguntó Dash. Firefly asintió.

Era pésimo. Su ala estaba ligeramente doblada hacia un lado, había perdido muchas plumas, en ciertas partes piel visible. Tenía cortes, largos y que se veían profundos, por toda el ala y que la teñía de rojo, dejando muy pocas plumas de color cían. Su otra ala no estaba tan mal como la que llevaba la ortopedia, pero era compresible considerando que la izquierda en sí ya estaba mal antes de esta batalla. Varias heridas se habían reabierto, eso sin incluir las nuevas, dejando un ala prácticamente inservible.

"Por favor, dime que no piensas usar tus alas pronto" dijo Firefly.

"Tengo un encuentro con Blackout en dos días"

Firefly golpeó repentinamente la camilla, el impacto suavizado por el cojín.

Dash se apartó casualmente un poco mientras su madre se tapaba la boca y agachaba la cabeza. La dejó en paz mientras pensaba detenidamente en la situación, el único ruido siendo un murmullo desde afuera de la habitación de tela.

Firefly Levantó la cabeza "Muy bien. No trataré de detenerte. No lo haré. Haré lo imposible por ayudar. Trataré de hacer que tus alas estén perfectas para tu encuentro entonces" la frustración era evidente en su voz. ¿La respuesta de Dash?

"Bien"

Si Firefly pensaba que su hija iba poco a poco volviendo a ser su antigua ella, toda esperanza se había desvanecido en ese momento, con sus respuestas breves, su expresión estoica y su mirada fría.

"¿Puedes contarme como fue la batalla?" solicitó Firefly "Necesito mantener mi mente ocupada y mis cascos igual, pero justo ahora mi cerebro solo está sacando conclusiones que no quiero aceptar. Sácate el uniforme, por favor"

Dash se desabotonó el uniforme y se lo retiró con sumo cuidado, el uniforme quedándosele pegado en ciertas partes por culpa de sangre seca. Firefly le estaba dando la espalda, colocándose un par de guantes quirúrgicos en los cascos. En cuanto se volteó, la caja de metal que transportaba se le cayó al piso.

"¿Aun quieres oír sobre la batalla?"

Firefly ya no estaba tan segura de la respuesta.

Si bien las alas de Dash estaban muy mal, su cuerpo estaba casi tan mal como sus alas.

Cortes, moretones, raspones y cualquier tipo existente de herida era visible en su cuerpo, gran parte de este de un tono morado en vez de cían. Algunos ya había dejado de sangrar, otros se curaban poco a poco, pero habían varios que se habían o reabierto o nunca había parado de sangrar. Firefly tomó el uniforme de Dash y lo puso al revés, ojeando el interior. Este estaba manchado de sangre en varias partes, pero muy pocos de estas manchas eran visibles por fuera del uniforme, ya que la tela de este era demasiado gruesa como para que fuera traspasada por una mancha de pequeñas proporciones.

Firefly pasó los ojos del uniforme al cuerpo de su hija, y del cuerpo de su hija al uniforme.

Lanzó el uniforme al suelo, que cayó en una bola desordenada a un costado, y se puso cascos a la obra. Recogió la caja de metal que había caído al piso y la puso junto a Dash en la camilla.

"Recuéstate. Ahora. Y habla" ordenó. Dash se recostó en su estómago y extendió las alas. Firefly se puso a trabajar en ellas primero.

Dash empezó su relato "Como ya sabes, los enemigos estaban bastante cerca ya, así que no tomó casi nada de tiempo interceptarlos. Estaban relativamente cerca, lo cual era alarmante, he ahí por qué nos apresuramos a llegar." Firefly estaba sacando plumas dañadas del ala con sus dientes mientras su hija hablaba "Blackout ya estaba atacando cuando llegamos, así que no nos tomó ni siquiera un minuto que la pelea de perros empezara. Todo era un caos, ponies peleaban y cientos de pegasos estaban volando, batallando, o evadiendo ataques. El Capitán Skies y yo estábamos atacando a Blackout, pero él fue rápidamente hecho a un lado. Era como si Blackout estuviera concentrado específicamente en mí"

Firefly le acercó a Dash una toalla, que la yegua se puso en la boca de inmediato. Acomodándose junto al ala de Dash, tomó esta con cuidado y la extendió de manera natural, no muy suelta pero tampoco muy tensa.

"Él parece tenerte especial devoción" señaló Firefly.

Dash no pudo responder, en primer lugar porque tenía una toalla en la boca, pero también porque justo después de decir esto Firefly acomodó el ala de Dash un solo tirón. El alarido de agonía de Dash fue camuflado por la toalla y cerró los ojos fuertemente, como aguantando las lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que mordió la toalla con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ya casi…" dijo Firefly, volviendo a doblar el ala de Dash a su costado y acomodándosela, dejándola de nuevo en su lugar. El procedimiento fue repetido en la otra ala. Tirón, alarido, regresa a su lugar.

En cuanto Firefly terminó, Dash se sacó la toalla de la boca y soltó una larga y profunda exhalación. En cuanto terminó con eso, se recostó de nuevo en la camilla, sus patas extendidas por completo.

"Eso en verdad dolió"

"Pero ahora todo está en su lugar… Creo" replicó Firefly "Necesito hacer una radiografía para estar segura. Oí que el Dr. Stable no estaba muy lejos, veré si puede venir antes de que venza el límite de tiempo…" dejó las palabras en el aire. Miró a Dash "¿Dijiste solo dos días?"

Dash asintió. Firefly se puso a trabajar de nuevo en las alas de la Capitana con un suspiro.

"¿Puedes seguir?" solicitó mientras usaba un trapo mojado para limpiarle las plumas "Solo quiero escucharte hablar"

Dash asintió, conteniendo siseos cuando el agua le escoció en las heridas "Después de eso, nos enredamos en una intensa batalla el uno contra el otro hasta que el Capitán Skies volvió. Cuando me sacó a Blackout de encima, usé mis cintas para librarme de él cuando volvió a atacar. Nos distrajimos un solo segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para que un corcel me tacleara por atrás, lastimara por accidente al Capitán Skies, perdiera mis cintas y otro corcel atacara a Skies por el costado. Logré librarme de mi adversario y lo aventé al del Capitán Skies, librándonos a ambos. Pero enseguida noté que Blackout se acercaba por arriba, así que juntamos esfuerzos para poder atacarlo" siseó nuevamente cuando Firefly empezó con la otra ala antes de continuar su relato "Creíamos que lo teníamos, pero se recuperó rápido y me propinó un golpe en el estómago. Lo último que recuerdo después de eso es ser golpeada por varios oponentes a la vez antes de que perdiera mi casco, me lanzaran contra el muro y haber tenido que usar mis alas para detener el impacto y la caída. El resto solo es oscuridad total"

Firefly terminó de limpiar las alas a Dash justo cuando escuchó esa parte. Se quedó de piedra "¿Estuviste inconsciente?"

Dash asintió. Firefly la tomó por la cara y la miró a los ojos "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Dash meneó lentamente la cabeza "Alrededor de ¿veinte minutos? No estoy segura de eso"

Firefly suspiró "Después de tus alas, te haré un examen para descartar una contusión ¿Te sientes mareada o algo así?"

Dash negó con la cabeza "Creo que solo fue un golpe preciso o me desmayé del dolor"

Firefly resopló "¿Tú? ¿Desmayándote del dolor? Por favor…"

Volviendo a trabajar, se puso a colocarles parches a las heridas menores en sus alas "¿Qué pasó después? Cuando te despertaste"

Dash suspiró "Estuve al borde de la muerte" Firefly se quedó rígida "No te preocupes-"

"¿¡Que no me preocupe!? ¡Acabas de decir que estuviste al borde de la muerte! ¡Soy tu madre, por todos los ponies! ¡Es mi deber preocuparme por ti!" interrumpió Firefly, sin querer presionando en un punto adolorido del ala izquierda de Dash. Dash soltó un quejido.

"Cuando desperté" continuó Dash cuando Firefly le soltó el musculo adolorido "Una enorme avalancha de rocas iba a caer sobre mí. Blackout y el Capitán Skies también estaban allí. Hice lo primero que vino a mi mente. Me puse de pie, abrí mis alas y me impulsé hacia el Capitán Skies. La colisión fue brusca, pero logré sacarnos a ambos de allí antes de que la avalancha nos cayera encima. Pero mi ala se paralizó y ya no la pude usar más después de eso"

Firefly empezó a masajearle las alas "Continúa…"

"Después acorralamos a los enemigos, pero Blackout salió de entre las rocas como si nada" Firefly murmuró algo entre dientes, pero Dash no le tomó atención "No hizo nada, solamente me dijo que me veía allí mismo al mediodía dentro de dos días. Después se fue y encontramos a Maud… Bueno, el resto no es relevante en realidad"

Firefly terminó con las alas de Dash y se planteó qué más podías hacer "Te las vendaré, así las mantendrás quietas hasta tu encuentro. No hay otra manera en la que pueda hacer que sanen rápido"

De repente, Zecora apareció por la cortina "Lamento la irrupción, pero entiendo que hay alguien aquí que necesita mi inmediata atención"

Firefly invitó a Zecora a pasar y la cebra entró empujando su carrito con hierbas y brebajes "No te preocupes Zecora. En realidad necesito tu ayuda. Verás-"

"Querida Firefly, estoy informada." Interrumpió Zecora, colocándose junto a la camilla donde Dash estaba y mirando entre sus brebajes "No estaría aquí si no pudiera hacer nada"

"¿Quieres decir que me puedes ayudar?" cuestionó Dash. Zecora asintió.

"Así es, Capitana Rainbow Dash. Te ayudaré a sanar y mucho más" afirmó Zecora, mezclando hierbas en sus tazones con agua caliente "Pero mi labor viene después. Mientras me preparo, Firefly hará lo suyo de una vez"

Firefly ya se había puesto a trabajar en el resto de heridas en el cuerpo de Dash "¡Estoy es eso!"

Mientras Zecora mezclaba hierbas con aromas agradables y otros no tanto, Firefly le desinfectaba las heridas a Dash y se las cubría con parches. Una vez terminado esto, Zecora le entregó un tazón con una mezcla cremosa.

"Úselo en las áreas adoloridas. Es una mezcla relajante para las áreas entumecidas" instruyó la cebra. Firefly asintió y Zecora volvió a sus hierbas, mezclando aún más de estas en sus tazones. Firefly tomó un poco de la mezcla que Zecora le había entregado en sus cascos. Olía a bosque, a naturaleza, y el aroma acompañado de los hábiles cascos de Firefly masajeándole los brazos rítmicamente enseguida relajó a Dash.

Sorprendentemente no quedándose dormida en el proceso, Dash sintió a su madre masajearle los brazos, pasando del derecho al izquierdo, evitando las partes de su cuerpo que estaban parchadas y sensibles por moretones; y luego bajar por sus hombros hacia su espalda, sus alas y, finalmente, sus patas traseras.

Abrió los ojos cuando un agradable aroma a romero le invadió las fosas nasales. Frente a ella estaba un brebaje verdoso, con diminutos pedazos de hierbas de diferentes tipos. El aroma a romero estaba entremezclado con otros que no pudo reconocer. Zecora estaba sumergiendo un trapo en la mezcla, sacándolo y escurriéndolo con cuidado y luego se lo colocó a Dash alrededor del brazo, repitiendo el proceso con el otro brazo. Luego hizo lo mismo en los músculos alrededor de sus alas y en los muslos.

"Relájese y si quiere puede descansar. Nosotras nos encargaremos de que se pueda mejorar" fue lo último que Dash escuchó antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA _ **¡IMPORTANTE!:**_

Bueno, chicos. No se asusten en primer lugar.

Me gustaría que se tomaran diez minutos de su tiempo y vayan a mi perfil. Allí encontraran un link a mi pagina de Facebook. Entren, por favor, y miren la ultima publicación. Es realmente importante.

Porque no quiero explicare esto de nuevo:

Entraré en un pequeño hiatus.

Probablemente será solo de una semana, pero las razones y detalles están en Facebook. POR FAVOR, léanlo

Me dolería mucho decepcionarlos, pero justo ahora les ruego por un poco de paciencia. Y no se preocupen: Por nada en el mundo dejaré de escribir HDP. Pero necesito esto, por favor.

Solo será una semana, así que solo perderán un capítulo lo cual no es mucho, pero quería informárselos porque me importan. Han hecho de esta experiencia en Fanfiction. net muy linda. Una de las mejores.

 ** _Reviews_**

 _Tonantzi:_

Tendrán mucha participación dentro de poco, ya verás. Solo sé algo paciente.

 _leticia. barron:_

No lo sé ¿Tal vez? Tal vez lo hago y no me he dado cuenta xD

 _Melral CT-3718:_

You will know of them in a few Chapters. Derpy is a mailpony and Hooves is part of the workshop team, so you will probably know pretty little to nothing of them, but I'll try to put them in there a few more times if you like (with backgroud roles, of course).

(Pss, I saw the puns. Good ones)

.

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con todo mi cariño:

-Midday Giggle


	43. Angustia

**CAP. 43.- ANGUSTIA**

Soarin ya llevaba rato en la tina de hielo cuando Dash apareció por la cortina en la que había entrado previamente, cubierta en parches y sin su uniforme ni su ala ortopédica, seguida de Firefly y Zecora. Firefly intercambió palabras con su hija antes de salir de la enfermería mientras Zecora guiaba a Dash a una bañera vacía a dos tinas de la de Soarin.

Snow Heart rápidamente preparó el baño para Dash y Zecora vertió un tónico verdoso y otro rojizo en el baño de Dash. Soarin no pudo evitar sisear a la vista del cuerpo de Dash. Estaba lleno de heridas por todos lados, varias partes de este cubierta de moretones. Pero también podía ver más. Muchas antiguas cicatrices era visibles por todos lados, la más larga de todas cruzándole por sobre el hombro derecho, siguiendo al dirección de su omóplato y deteniéndose a mitad de camino entre un hombro y el otro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar terriblemente herida, se veía…. Relajada. Muy relajada. Sus movimientos eran suaves y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba allí, la veía con el cuerpo completo relajado.

Dash escuchó las palabras breves de Zecora y asintió, metiéndose de golpe en la tina de hielo sin hacer mueca alguna.

Zecora le dijo algo, probablemente que debía de hacer alguna otra cosa, y se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza, llevándose su carrito hacia el otro lado de la enfermería. Aunque no la podía escuchar, Soarin se dio cuenta de que Dash soltó un suspiro en cuanto la cebra estuvo lejos. Murmuró algo entre dientes y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazándose las piernas y apoyando la barbilla en estas.

Cuando cerró los ojos, Soarin no se pudo evitar preguntar qué estaría pensando ¿Acaso estaba demasiado adolorida para hacer algo? ¿Estaría pensando en el encuentro que tendría dentro de menos de 48 horas? ¿Pensaría en que podía morir? ¿O en el efecto que ello tendría sobre su madre, las Pie y sus compañeros en el escuadrón? ¿O acaso pensaría en todo aquello al mismo tiempo?

Soarin siseó cuando la yegua se deslizó un poco más para sumergir casi todo su cuerpo en la tina. Solamente su cabeza estaba fuera, pero su barbilla se mojaba ligeramente con el agua helada y los cubos de hielo. La parte trasera de su melena ya se había mojado, y las puntas de la parte delantera estaban tocando apenas el agua. Abrazándose las piernas, estaba casi reducida a una bolita en su tina, el agua helada acariciándole el cuerpo en una no tan agradable caricia.

"¿Capitán?" Snow Heart llamó. Soarin giró la cabeza a la yegua que estaba parada junto a él "Ya ha acabado. Las temperaturas han alcanzado un punto medio, así que esta agua es inservible. Ya puede salir"

Había estado tan distraído, que recién había notado que el hielo se había derretido y que el agua ya no estaba fría. Soarin salió de la tina, mojando ligeramente el piso cubierto de plástico de la enfermería y se secó con una toalla que Snow Heart le dio. Como no tenía ningún uniforme a la mano, tuvo que andar sin este todo el rato. Cruzó la toalla que había usado para secarse el cuerpo por los hombros y le agradeció por las atenciones a Snow Heart, caminando hacia la salida de la enfermería. Justo cuando había llegado a la puerta vio a Flash entrar por esta. Lo extraño era que el corcel ya había sido tratado y tenía varios parches y vendas alrededor del cuerpo.

Flash no pareció notar que su amigo estaba allí parado, como si buscara algo en la enfermería y no lograra dar con ello. Solo notó a Soarin cuando este carraspeó, obteniendo un respingo de Flash.

"Hola Flash ¿Has visto a los demás?" en algún punto, todos habían salido de la enfermería y Soarin no se había dado cuenta.

"Están frente a las cocinas. Fueron a ver a Sugar Belle. Favor insistió en que debían decirle que estaban bien" respondió Flash, sin voltearse a mirar a Soarin mientras hablaba. Parecía muy absorto en encontrar a alguien ¿A quién podría estar buscando el corcel en la enfermería?

Soarin miró hacia la enfermería y luego a la puerta "¿Vienes conmigo?"

Flash negó con la cabeza, pero no acotó más. Soarin levantó una ceja.

"Está bien… Te veo en el comedor, si llegas a tiempo"

Flash asintió de nuevo y Soarin decidió dejarlo en paz. Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió hacia la cocina, justo junto al comedor.

El campamento ya no estaba tan vacío como cuando regresaba de la tienda de Dash, ahora si se veían a algunos ponies pasar. Pero seguía bastante vacío en comparación con un día normal. De nuevo, no era como si fuera un día normal. Era un día complicado, un día decisivo.

Era un día difícil… De los más difíciles que él haya vivido alguna vez….

* * *

Después de pasar por su tienda para ponerse un uniforme nuevo, Soarin se fue directo hacia la cocina, albergando la esperanza de que sus amigos siguieran por allí.

En el camino, se dedicó a observar a quienes pasaban. Vio a Bon Bon, (sin Lyra, lo cual era muy poco común pues siempre andaban juntas) quien tenía varios parches visibles a través de su uniforme y la melena húmeda, pues aparentemente apenas había llegado de las duchas. Vapor Trail tenía vendas alrededor de su pecho, visibles ya que se veía obligada a llevar la parte delantera del uniforme algo abierto; y Sky Stinger, que caminaba junto a ella, tenía un enorme parche en la mejilla y otro en el cuello, ambos ligeramente teñidos de rojo. Daisy, Lilly Valley y Rose (mejor conocidas en el campamento como el Trio Florista) iban juntas, cubiertas de parches por todos lados; aparentemente acababan de salir de la enfermería, ya que Rose tenía el uniforme todo rasgado y Lilly Valley lo llevaba sucio por completo.

En el momento en que llegó a la cocina sus amigos, obviamente, ya no estaban allí. Estaba a punto de girarse e irse en otra dirección cuando Sugar Belle, Saffron Masala, Curiander Cumin y Cinnamon Chai salieron de la cocina, cargando cada uno con un carrito que emanaba un aroma agradable, a comida caliente. Pony Joe se les unió unos segundos después, apresurado por alcanzar a sus compañeros y cargando con su propio carrito.

Oh vaya ¿Era eso canela?

Soarin siguió a los cocineros hasta el comedor y entró detrás de ellos. Coriander y Chai, quien era cocinera del escuadrón 6.B antes de que tuvieran que ir allí, se dieron la vuelta y regresaron por donde vinieron, dedicándole a Soarin un gesto con la cabeza antes de desaparecer por la puerta-cortina del comedor. Belle, Saffron y Joe se dedicaron a cambiar las bandejas de comida de los carritos hasta las largas mesas donde los escuadrones reclamaban su comida. Bandejas un poco profundas de acero inoxidable y cubiertas con tapas del mismo material, impolutas, guardaban lo que sea que los cocineros hubieran preparado para ellos ese día. Si bien estaban en la mitad de la nada a media guerra, esa no era una razón para tener la cocina sucia. En realidad, después de la enfermería, era el área más limpia del campamento entero.

Si bien descubrir qué había debajo de las tapas y que le aguardaba para la cena ese día, su atención rápidamente fue llevada a un sollozo constante. Soarin se giró, pero no había nadie allí. El comedor estaba vacío, pero el sollozo lo escuchaba fuerte y claro. Era femenino. Se escuchaba débil, por lo cual dedujo que había seguido por rato ya. Se giró a los cocineros presentes, quienes parecían haberlo notado. Sugar Belle intercambió mirandas con Soarin. La yegua lo interrogó con la mirada. Él se encogió de hombros. El resto se miró uno a otro desconcertado antes de volver a lo suyo. Soarin se escabulló por la salida al mismo tiempo que Coriander y Chai regresaban, cada uno llevando otro carrito con bandejas de comida cada uno. Soarin se obligó a no seguir el aroma de la comida y concentrarse en encontrar la fuente del llanto.

Siguiendo los sollozos, caminó con cautela por un lado del comedor y terminó en el espacio de tres metros entre la cocina y el comedor. El llanto era más fuerte allí y se le hizo fácil reconocer la voz ahogada de Pinkie.

"No es justo…" las palabras salieron ahogadas por el llanto "Ella no merecía eso…"

La curiosidad mató al gato y Soarin se asomó con cuidado al espacio. Allí estaba Pinkie, llorando y encogida en el suelo, casi recostada sobre la gruesa tela que formaba la pared del comedor. Los cascos los había llevado a su rostro y se cubría la cara con ellos. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y caían sobre sus cascos para luego deslizarse silenciosamente por sus muñecas hasta el uniforme. Su melena estaba hecha un desastre, mechones sobresaliendo de esta, usualmente ordenada y lacia. Ni siquiera parecía haber recibido tratamiento, pues el uniforme todavía lo tenía lleno de tierra, polvo y sangre, rasgado en ciertas partes; y sus heridas aun eran visibles.

Sentado a su lado estaba Cheese, igual de sucio y herido. El corte encima de su nariz había dejado de sangrar al igual que el de su frente, pero aquella área de su pelaje estaba manchada de sangre. El corte en su oreja, en cambio, no parecía haber parado de sangrar, pero era más leve que antes. Con el brazo izquierdo rodeaba a Pinkie, como si quisiera protegerla de toda la desgracia que la rodeaba. La tenía pegada a su costado y trataba de consolarla, pero era totalmente inútil. Y estaba seguro de que Cheese se sentía totalmente inútil.

Ninguno lo notó, y si lo hicieron, ignoraron por completo a Soarin.

"Lo sé…" la desesperación por ayudar a su novia era clara en su voz "Sé que no es justo… Pero ella se pondrá bien, ya verás"

Soarin se preguntó hasta qué punto Cheese creía en sus propias palabras o si solo lo había dicho en otro vano intento de consolar a la yegua.

Pinkie sollozó "¿Por qué las cosas malas le pasan a los mejores ponies?"

Cheese le acarició el brazo, mordiéndose el labio. No tenía una respuesta para aquello. Rodeó a Pinkie con los brazos y la abrazó fuerte a su cuerpo, atrayéndola a sí mismo y pasándole el casco por sobre la melena. Pinkie se aferró a Cheese y continuó llorando.

"Mi hermana… Mi querida hermana…" lloró. A Soarin se le partió en dos el corazón.

En ese momento Cheese debió haber sentido que los observaban, porque levantó la vista y miró a Soarin a los ojos. El pegaso estaba seguro de que le dedicaría una mirada iracunda por espiar o que reaccionaría de mala manera al verlo, alertando a Pinkie.

Pero en vez de eso, Cheese se quedó callado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y miraban a Soarin pidiéndole consejo sobre la situación. Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer. Quería ayudar a Pinkie, pero no tenía idea de cómo podía hacerlo. Cheese siempre era la viva imagen de la alegría, pero en ese momento su ánimo parecía haberse do en apagón total. Era como ver a otro corcel, uno con el corazón roto al ver a su amada sufrir y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Soarin negó con la cabeza lentamente, diciéndole con la mirada que no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Cheese hizo una mueca para luego acariciar con el hocico la melena de Pinkie. Ella sollozó de nuevo. Sin mover su hocico de su lugar, levantó la mirada hacia Soarin de nuevo y le suplicó que le dijera que hacer. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. No había nada que él pudiera hacer o decir para ayudar. Con Dash incapaz de ayudar en ese sentido y Maud inconsciente, luchando silenciosamente por su vida, toda la ayuda que se le podía conceder a Pinkie ya la tenía protegida entre sus brazos.

Procurando ser tan sigiloso como le era posible y hacer sus pasos tan ligeros como una pluma, retrocedió lentamente para alejarse de los dos ponies terrestres. No estaba enterado de los detalles de la relación que ambos guardaban y protegían. Pero si sabía que aquel momento de dolor solo podía hacer dos cosas: Reforzar ese amor o destruirlo.

En ese momento, Soarin volvió a sentir envidia de Cheese y de lo fácil que era para él abrazar a quien amaba en momentos de angustia.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

No me extenderé mucho. El hiatus a acabado. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

Me gustaría sí dejar algo en claro:

Aunque trataré de seguir el horario pre-establecido, en caso de que no sea posible, no se extrañen si a veces no hay capítulos los viernes. Estoy a punto de entrar en aportes y probablemente lo poco que he organizado mi vida se desmorone. Hey. Tranquilos. Trataré de mantener los hiatus a raya. Pero no se extrañen si, a veces, los capítulos llegan un día o dos tarde.

Debería estar estudiando, así que chau. Los quiero.

Y de nuevo ¡Gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle

P.D: Perdón por los reviews que no estoy contestando. Lo haré el próximo capítulo. En verdad estoy de apuro.


	44. Huevos, zanahorias y granos de café

**CAP. 44.- HUEVOS, ZANAHORIAS Y GRANOS DE CAFÉ**

Sopa de vegetales. Maíz desgranado con zanahorias. De postre un dulce de durazno con canela.

Soarin iba cargando con su bandeja hacia la mesa que compartía con sus amigos. El comedor estaba lleno, pero sorprendentemente callado. Apenas se elevaba un murmullo de conversaciones, pero era tan suave que Soarin podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración.

Todos habían sido atendidos a tiempo para la cena y ambos escuadrones estaban reunidos en el comedor. Una gran parte de los soldados habían recibido heridas tan graves que fueron dados de baja del servicio temporalmente hasta que sus heridas sanaran, igual que había pasado con Double Diamond. Sin duda, los números habían bajado en su contra y ahora un ataque repentino podría ser extremadamente devastador para ambos escuadrones.

Debido a la gran cantidad de ponies que no estaban en condiciones y a que había excedido a su capacidad, las enfermeras se habían visto obligadas a usar algunas de las camillas para que durmieran en la enfermería. Estas no eran exactamente las más cómodas, por lo que les habían puesto dos frazadas encima para dar la sensación de suavidad, pero no serviría de mucho. Quienes hubieran sido tan desafortunados como para terminar en una de las camillas tendrían que soportar uno que otro dolor de espalda. Gracias al cielo, se llevaron almohadas para cada pony para tratar de ponerlos más cómodos, pero eso tampoco haría gran diferencia.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en la mesa donde Caramel, Flash, Favor, Diamond y Trent estaban sentados, esperándolo. Ninguno dijo nada, siguiendo con su cena. El silencio era insoportable, pero ninguno hizo nada para romperlo. No estaban de humor para ello. Soarin escrutó con la mirada el comedor. No recordaba en qué punto de la última semana había visto a Key y Rusty ir allí para hacer algunas modificaciones. Se las habían arreglado para expandir la tienda un poco y habían puesto dos hileras completas de mesas más. El lugar estaba abarrotado de ponies, aun con los que estaban en la enfermería. Pero tampoco parecía que a alguno le molestara. Sabían muy bien que en el momento en que llegaran a un escuadrón, tendrían que acostumbrarse a prescindir de algunas comodidades y de algo de privacidad.

Dejó sus ojos vagar hasta la mesa en la que usualmente estarían sentadas Pinkie, Maud y Dash, pero ese día solo estaba Pinkie. Dash no había vuelto de la enfermería… Maud no estaba allí por obvias razones. Cheese estaba con ella, sentado a su lado mientras le susurraba al oído, probablemente incitándola a comer ya que ni siquiera había tocado su plato.

Twilight apareció por la entrada, sola. Fue a la barra y tomó su comida y se fue a buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Pasó junto a Pinkie, mirando de reojo a ella y a Cheese. Se detuvo, pero parecía dudar si preguntar si podía sentarse. Cheese la notó y le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que el lugar estaba libre. Cuando la unicornio se sentó, el trio ni siquiera interactuó. Cheese seguía muy concentrado en tratar de que Pinkie comiera y Twilight se revolvía incomoda en su lugar, conjurando su aura mágica para llevar poco a poco comida a la boca.

Con un suspiro y una última mirada a Pinkie, Soarin se volvió a su comida y empezó a comerla en lentas cucharadas. Cuando tomó una de zanahorias, vino a su mente algo que su mentor le había dicho años atrás, un relato de una yegua que tenía problemas.

La yegua fue a casa de su madre y le contó todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin decir nada, la madre se levantó y puso tres ollas de agua hirviendo en la estufa. En la primera puso unas zanahorias, en la segunda un par de huevos y en la tercera granos de café. Después de un rato, sacó las zanahorias y los huevos cocidos y el agua donde había metido los granos de café se habían vuelto café. Puso las zanahorias y un huevo en un plato y sirvió una taza de café. Le dijo a su hija que tocara la comida y que bebiera un poco del café. Le explicó que las tres cosas habían pasado por la misma dificultad: Agua hirviendo. La zanahoria se había vuelto blanda y débil ante la dificultad. Los huevos se habían vuelto duros. El café, en cabio, había logrado sacar lo mejor de la dificultad y se había convertido en algo mucho mejor. Luego le preguntó a su hija cuál de los tres elementos era.

Mientras comía, miró a sus amigos. Todos habían pasado por cosas muy difíciles. Pero seguían siendo los mismos. No permitieron que las cosas duras por las que habían pasado los cambiaran. Más bien, aprendieron de la dificultad y se volvieron mejores.

Habían cambiado para bien, como granos de café.

Miró a Pinkie, que había colapsado ante la situación de su hermana. Había entrado fuerte como roca, pero fue tan fácil que perdiera la calma. Que se viniera abajo. Ya ni siquiera parecía la misma Pinkie, la que usualmente siempre estaba alegre. Ahora tenía los ojos tristes y parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería en dos.

Se había vuelto débil, como una zanahoria.

Pensó en Dash, que según sus amigos y su madre no era como es antes. Que antes era jovial, que era alegre y atrevida. Que era diferente. Se había endurecido cuando perdió a su padre tras años de pérdidas. Tras años de ver a quienes quería sufrir y morir.

Ante las dificultades se había endurecido, como un huevo.

Se preguntó cuánto tomaba para que ponies como ellas terminaran así. Se preguntó si podrían algún día volver a ser como antes.

Si la suerte así lo deseaba, Pinkie tendría arreglo. Solo necesitaba que Maud se recuperara y volvería a su antiguo ser. Pronto el recuerdo estaría presente, como una de las múltiples cicatrices que la yegua tenía en su cuerpo, pero no dolería más.

Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que hubiera algo que pudiera ayudar a Rainbow Dash a volver a su antiguo ser.

* * *

El campamento estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. El débil murmullo proveniente del comedor se disipaba en la noche. El único lugar de donde algún otro ruido venía era de la enfermería.

Firefly iba pasando entre camillas, llevando comida a los ponies que estaban allí. El carrito que empujaba con un ala estaba lleno de platos, vasos y cacerolas. Iba sirviendo comida para los ponies uno tras otro. A su lado pasó Fluttershy, cargando con su propio carrito y sirviendo comida así mismo.

Tras un breve agradecimiento de parte de Berry punch, Firefly terminó con su fila de camillas y dejó el carrito a un lado. Caminó directo por entre las camillas abarrotadas de ponies, deteniéndose una vez para acomodarle la almohada a uno de ellos, y salió al campamento. El comedor, que no estaba muy lejos de la enfermería, presentaba un brillo cálido desde adentro por las luces encendidas. El resto del escuadrón estaba sumido en la oscuridad de la noche. La luna apenas se asomaba en el firmamento, cubierta por un grupo de nubes que interrumpía el paso de su luz.

Suspirando cansada, caminó por un lado de la enfermería de camino al quirófano. Zecora se había aparecido allí mientras cuidaba de Maud, diciendo que quería hacer unos procedimientos. Firefly enseguida se había alejado, dejando que la cebra hiciera su trabajo. Zecora se había ganado su respeto y no cuestionó una sola vez todo lo que hacía con sus mezclas extrañas y misteriosas. Había leído que las cebras vivan más conectadas con su entorno, viviendo en pequeñas comunidades en bosques y selvas, rodeadas de vegetación. Aunque era un misterio por qué Zecora había abandonado su aldea, no negaría que había sido de gran ayuda y que sus hierbas habían sido de gran ayuda, resolviendo problemas que estaba segura las medicinas no habrían logrado resolver.

Abrió la puerta que anexaba al pasillo junto al quirófano, pues no se atrevía a abrir primero la que llegaba directo a este por temor de que entraba suciedad y alguna herida de Maud se pudiera infectar. Cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver a Rainbow Dash parada allí, mirando por el cristal hacia la inconsciente yegua sobre la camilla quirúrgica. No la había movido aun, pues querían esperar a que se despertara para estar seguras de su condición. Los signos vitales de Maud eran débiles, pero estaban presentes, lo cual significaba que la joven yegua aún tenía esperanzas.

Para no asustarla, aunque estaba segura de que Dash ya sabía que no estaba sola más, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se acercó a su hija. Se sentó en la fría e impoluta baldosa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó. Su voz hizo eco en la habitación.

"Mejor" respondió brevemente Dash. Firefly frunció el ceño. Su voz volvía ser tan fría como la baldosa en la que estaba sentada.

"¿Solo eso?"

"No hay nada que agregar"

Silencio. Firefly examinó con los ojos mientras Zecora aplicaba una mezcla cremosa sobre el pecho descubierto de Maud.

Dash se sentó por fin junto a su madre "¿Se recuperará?"

Firefly suspiró "Maud es fuerte. Ella superará esto"

Dash notó lo que hizo la yegua mayor, pero no dijo nada.

Por un momento efímero, miró a su madre a los ojos "¿Hay algo que se necesite?"

Firefly negó con la cabeza "No Dashie. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Solo estamos esperando. Todo se reduce a esperar ahora"

Zecora le subió la blanca sabana hasta el cuello a Maud. La cebra hizo un gesto con el casco a Firefly señalando que ya se iba. Firefly asintió. Zecora salió por el pasillo y luego desapreció por la salida.

Firefly suspiró de nuevo "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?"

Dash negó con la cabeza "Tú concéntrate en Maud. Quiero que reciba exclusivamente la mejor atención"

"¿Dónde está Pinkie? ¿Ya la fuiste a ver?" preguntó Firefly.

"Cheese Sandwich está con ella. No me necesita"

Firefly se quedó callada un minuto. Inhaló profundamente.

"Pinkie parece muy feliz con Cheese"

Dash le dedicó una mirada. Obviamente ya sabía a qué quería llegar su madre.

Negó con la cabeza "No lo haré"

Firefly se puso de pie "Iras directo a tu posible muerte dentro de dos días. Al menos podrías dejar esas palabras dichas"

Dash señaló la puerta "¿Viste a Pinkie? ¿Viste los ojos desesperados de Cheese tratando de consolarla? ¿Recuerdas a Star Hunter? No quiero eso para mí, ni para nadie por mi causa. Prefiero no dejar a nadie sufriendo y llevarme esas palabras a la tumba"

Como si con eso se hubiera sacado un enorme peso de la espalda, se irguió "Entiendo lo que quieres hacer. Pero no es algo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar"

Firefly suspiró "está bien… Dejaré que lo hagas a tu manera" miró por el cristal a la yegua inconsciente "Te veré luego, debo cuidar de Maud. Ve a comer"

Dash miró a su madre desaparecer detrás de la puerta y luego re aparecer a través del cristal. Dash suspiró.

"Claro… A mi manera…"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

*Bosteza* Vaya, en verdad ha sido una semana larga.

Casi que no publico hoy, tienen suerte de que tuve hoy libre. Literalmente acabo de terminar esto. Estos capítulos han sido especialmente duros, sobre todo por el cambio de acontecimientos.

Bueno, las cosas se están poniendo feas. me pregunto qué traerán los próximos días para nuestros queridos personajes.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado ese relato? La verdad es que lo vi muy apropiado para este capítulo. Y ¡Hey! Casi llego a las 2000 palabras para este. Parece que se empiezan a hacer más largos los capítulos ¡Viva!

 ** _Reviews_**

 _silkie 19:_

Gracias :D

 _Melral CT-3718_ _(cap. 42):_

"Chilling in the next ice tubs" XDXDXD LOL That was hilarius.

 _leticia. barron:_

No lo haré. He dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a HDP para dejar así como así.

 _Melral CT-3718_ _(cap. 43):_

I officially name you "Master of Puns"

(Seriusly, where do you even gget so many?)

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Middday giggle


	45. 27 horas

**CAP. 45.- 27 HORAS**

 _27 horas hasta el enfrentamiento._

* * *

"¡Soarin!"

El Capitán se volteó. La fría corriente de la mañana le calaba los huesos. Se había metido en uno de sus uniformes para el frío, pero tampoco le era de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, se había decidido a no ponerse bufanda para mantener la imagen (nadie la estaba usando, así que él sin duda no lo haría).

Se sorprendió al ver a Pinkie correr hacia él. Usando una bonita bufanda violeta con globos azules.

De pronto se sintió muy estúpido. Por supuesto. Conociendo lo espontáneos que eran allí, debió haberlo supuesto.

La yegua rosa, aunque aún decaída, parecía estar mejor que el día anterior. Supo de buena fuente (Cheese) que le tomó mucho tiempo irse a las barracas por lo alterada que estaba. Se la había pasado dando vueltas por ahí por horas y pasó al menos dos horas más mirando a Maud a través del cristal.

Cuando por fin se había ido a las barracas, Orange Waffer, que compartía litera con Candy Apples justo junto a la de las Pie, le contó que le tomó como media hora dormir, revolcándose en la cama de abajo hasta poner conciliar el sueño.

Ahora parecía más relajada, pero Soarin notó el desosiego en sus ojos. Muy probablemente estaba dividida entre ir a ver a su hermana y volver a sus obligaciones.

"¿Qué sucede Pinkie?" preguntó. Pinkie hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado del campamento. Su melena fucsia se combinó con la colorida bufanda.

"Ven a ver esto. Si creías que ya lo habías visto todo, esto te dejará con la boca abierta"

No muy seguro de lo que la yegua quería decir con eso, la siguió al oeste. Notó que el campamento se veía extrañamente vacío. De camino a la salida oeste se cruzaron con Amethyst Star y Apple Fritter, quienes corrieron en la dirección que Pinkie lo guiaba. Unos metros más adelante, interceptaron a Flam y Meadow Song, les dijeron algo y el cuarteto volvió a arrancar en dirección de la salida oeste.

Soarin, confundido, levantó una ceja y aceleró el paso cuando Pinkie empezó a trotar en la dirección en que los otros ponies habían desaparecidos.

No tardaron mucho en desviarse un poco al sur. Tras unos minutos de recorrido, escuchó un murmullo suave, producto de las calladas conversaciones de un grupo grande de ponies. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, notó una multitud de soldados de ambos escuadrones. Estaban aglomerados entre dos rocas enormes, intentando ver por la abertura entre estas. Algunos se habían trepado a las rocas, aparentemente demasiado interesados en el espectáculo como para inmutarse por lo incomodas que pudieran ser. Los pegasos volaban y algunos corceles cargaban a yeguas en su espalda para que tuvieran un mejor ángulo para ver.

Soarin enseguida teorizó que solo querían ser de ayuda a sus compañeras de escudaron y nada más. Pero cuando una de las yeguas le plantó un beso en la mejilla al corcel sobre cuya espalda estaba trepada, enseguida sus ingenuas teorías se vinieron abajo. Obviamente.

Descubrió a Flash entre quienes estaban volando. En su espalda, estaba Twilight, aferrada como si su vida dependiera de ello a él.

Con un nudo en el estómago, siguió a Pinkie entre la multitud, quien abrió camino para que la Teniente caminara seguida del Capitán. Casi parecía que ya no vieran a la usual Pinkie, la que todo el mundo trataba como una amiga más que como una superior. Mas bien, incluso pudo notar en la mirada de algunos sus condolencias.

Si Pinkie lo notó, no lo demostró. Así que Soarin hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la multitud mientras Pinkie no lo podía ver para que volvieran a lo suyo. Todos los que miraban se voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver lo que sus compañeros miraban con tanto interés.

Pinkie y él llegaron a la primera fila. Pinkie le hizo un gesto hacia adelante.

"Mire esto"

Sin saber exactamente qué esperar, se asomó por sobre la roca que tenía delante.

Rainbow Dash estaba allí.

Tenía la corta melena recogida en una diminuta coleta. Unos cuantos mechones demasiado cortos caía por su nuca. La parte delantera, más larga que el resto, estaba desordenada en el agarre de la cinta de cabello negra. El arcoíris que formaba su melena, usualmente ordenado, tenía un mechón verde en el morado y uno azul en todo el centro del rojo. Llevaba los ojos vendados. Ambas alas estaban atadas a sus costados. Un complicado nudo demostraba que no sería nada fácil zafarse del agarre. Estaba parada en sus patas traseras, manteniéndose misteriosamente equilibrada, con los cascos extendidos a sus costados. En cada uno sujetaba un largo palo de bambú.

Rodeándola, había cuatro soldados. Soarin reconoció a Pokey Pierce, Red Delicious, Star Hunter y Crescent Moon. Los cuatro corceles. Hasta donde sabía, cuatro de los mejores. Un unicornio, un poni de tierra y dos pegasos. Los cuatro en posición de batalla.

El ambiente que los rodeaba estaba lleno de tensión. Pero no era el tipo de tensión ocasionada por riñas o desacuerdos. No. Era el tipo de tensión que provenía de cinco cuerpos alertas, listos para pelear.

Soarin tragó grueso. Esto simplemente no podía terminar bien.

* * *

Dash podía sentirlo.

No podía ver nada, pero podía sentirlo todo.

Podía sentir los cambios en el viento de los cuatro corceles rodeándola. Podían escuchar el suave murmullo de los ponies cerca y el roce de las plumas con el viento ocasionado por los pegasos volando.

Y es que estar desconectada visualmente de su entorno maximizaba el resto de sus sentidos.

Podía escuchar cada sonido. Cada respiración.

Podía sentir cada cambio en el ambiente, cada cambio de dirección, cada movimiento a su alrededor.

Y se sentía increíble.

Poder verlo todo sin poder ver nada se sentía increíble. La hacía sentir increíble.

A pesar de estar sumida en la negrura, podía ver todo a su alrededor. Imaginaba todo por los datos que su cuerpo estaba recolectando. Los ojos entrecerrados de Crescent Moon. Los músculos tensos Red Delicious. Las alas desplegadas de Star Hunter. Lo pasos firmes de Pokey Pierce.

Ambos escuadrones apiñados entre las dos grandes rocas. Los pegasos volando, cargando a algún pony en su espalda. Los gruñidos de quienes luchaban por subir a las rocas para ver mejor.

Sabía desde el momento en que decidió abandonar la privacidad de su tienda para su entrenamiento personal, atraería la atención. Nadie nunca se perdería la oportunidad de ver a la legendaria Capitana entrenar. Tampoco era algo que ella hacía seguido. De hecho, desde la muerte de su padre, no había vuelto a entrenar en público hasta ese momento.

Sabía que todos estarían viendo.

Sabía que Soarin estaría viendo.

Un fuego, una llamarada de determinación se encendió en su pecho cuando Crescent Moon se elevó en el aire de un solo potente aletazo.

¿Querían un espectáculo?

Bien. Tendrían su espectáculo.

* * *

A Soarin se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando Crescent Moon se elevó en el aire con un potente aletazo.

Iban a hacerlo. En verdad iban a hacerlo.

Sentía el impulso de detenerlo. De gritar. De ordenar que no continuaran.

Pero ¿Quién lo escucharía? ¿Por qué lo escucharía Dash?

Ella decidía qué hacía o no hacía. Él no tenía voz ni voto cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza.

Respingó cuando Crescent Moon se abalanzó sobre Dash.

El ala de derecha de Dash tembló, detectando el repentino movimiento a pesar de estar agarrada a la yegua. Se giró hacia Crescent al mismo tiempo que Star Hunter se impulsaba con sus potentes alas hacia ella, Red Delicious galopaba pesadamente hacia ella y Pokey acumulaba magia en su cuerno mientras avanzaba.

Dash azotó el bambú en su casco derecho en dirección de Crescent Moon. El otro lo giró para golpear una de las alas de Star Hunter. Star esquivó el golpe, pero Crescent lo recibió en todo el costado. Cayó con un golpe seco en el piso, levantando polvo que ensució el uniforme de Dash en un costado. Dash tiró los bambúes e interceptó a Red Delicious. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo tiró hacia atrás, cayendo sobre él mientras él impactaba con el suelo. Pokey le lanzó un haz de magia que impactó contra la espalda de la yegua y fue impulsada fuera de Red y aterrizó bruscamente en el suelo de espaldas.

Se levantó enseguida con la espalda llena de tierra. Star Hunter la agarró por los hombros y la intentó inmovilizar en una llave, pero ella se paró en sus dos patas traseras y se dio una mortal hacia adelante, aplastando a Star Hunter contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. El corcel perdió el aire y Dash le dio un codazo en el hocico. Dash sacó dos dagas de su cinturón y la clavó una en cada manga, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo.

Uno menos. Quedan tres.

Dash, aun acostada de espaldas sobre Star Hunter, pateó en la cara a Crescent Moon, que se había aprovechado de que estuviera ocupada con Star Hunter para acercarse. Le había pateado sin que se diera cuenta. Crescent Moon cayó al piso agarrándose la nariz. Dash saltó de Star Hunter y sacó otras dos dagas de su cinturón, pero Crescent las pateó fuera de sus cascos antes de que ella pudiera inmovilizarlo. Dash retrocedió un poco y Pokey la atacó con otro haz de magia que le impactó en el costado, dejándola sin aire y tirándola al suelo. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se levantó de nuevo. Red le saltó a la espalda y se aferró a las sogas en sus costados, sujetando sus alas.

Dash se enderezó al sentir el tirón y empezó a saltar en su lugar, pateando y tratando de zafar a Red de sobre ella. Crescent intentó acercarse, pero Dash se puso de espaldas a él y lanzó una patada potente.

Le atinó en toda la mandíbula.

La multitud siseo.

Crescent salió disparado por el impacto y cayó de espaldas, arrastrándose varios metros por el suelo, agarrándose la mandíbula y ensuciándose todo de polvo. Estaba claro que no pensaba levantarse en el futuro cercano.

Dos menos. Quedan dos.

En uno de los saltos de Dash, Red perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el piso, apenas evitando los cascos de Dash cuanto se levantaron de nuevo para tratar de patearlo.

Pokey le lanzó un haz de magia más y luego le propinó un potente puñetazo. La cabeza de Dash cambió de dirección por completo, su cuello crujiendo incómodamente. Pero su casco tomó el bambú a su alcance y lo azotó contra el puntiagudo cuerno de Pokey. Pokey soltó un alarido y tembló, antes de caer al piso tras un espasmo horrible. Una chispa de magia azul se escapó de su cuerno.

Tres menos. Quedaba uno.

Red galopó de nuevo hacia Dash y ella saltó hacia él. Giró el cuerpo y lo agarró del cuello. Red la golpeó en la espalda, pero ella no se zafó. Aún agarrada a Red, giró el cuerpo totalmente y cuando el corcel estaba en el aire lo pateó en el estómago, enviándolo directamente hacia la roca. Salió disparado e impactó la gran roca de espaldas, deslizándose hacia el piso y causando el sobresalto de quienes estaban cerca.

Red cayó al piso. Gruñó, pero no se levantó de nuevo.

Soarin volvió a mirar a Dash. Estaba resollando, de pie en la mitad del campo de entrenamiento. Detrás tenía a Star Hunter, aun tratando de zafarse de las dagas clavadas en sus mangas, sujetándolo al piso. Crescent Moon estaba a varios metros a la derecha de la yegua, moviendo la mandíbula de lado a lado como reacomodándosela. Pokey estaba desparramado en el suelo a la izquierda de Dash, con el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo mental que le había tomado recuperar el control de su magia.

Había derrotado a cuatro de sus mejores soldados, físicamente más fuertes y grandes que ella, astutos y bastante afilados en su propia manera. Y tenía las alas amarradas a sus costados y los ojos vendados. Había derrotado a cuatro cegada e incapaz de volar.

Soarin parpadeó para dispar el asombro. Pinkie, a su lado, tenía la boca torcida, no de acuerdo totalmente con la manera en la que habían resultado las cosas. Miró a la yegua.

"¿Debería estar preocupado?"

Pinkie negó la cabeza "No. Nunca les hace gran daño. Un moretón aquí y allá, probablemente Pokey tendrá jaqueca hoy pero no será gran cosa"

Soarin observó a la multitud de soldados mirando curiosos a su Capitana "¿Y por qué todos se ven tan impresionados? ¿No deberían estar ya acostumbrados a ello?"

Pinkie miró a Dash con una sonrisa melancólica "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vimos entrenar. Siempre lo hace cuando está sola o en las noches. No es algo frecuente. Lo más cercano son las demostraciones de batalla una vez al mes y con un poco de suerte participa en una sola pelea. Todos sabemos de lo que es capaz, pero nunca en realidad saca todo su potencial con nosotros"

Soarin acumuló los recuerdos que tenía sobre las últimas tres semanas. No recordaba haber visto a Dash entrenar en público una sola vez, ni en uno de los campos de entrenamiento personal y ni en los entrenamientos generales. Solamente las veces que habían entrenado juntos, pero eso no contaba.

La sonrisa de Pinkie se desvaneció "Lastima que salga por fin en medio de estas circunstancias"

Dedicando una despedida rápida al Capitán, Pinkie retrocedió y caminó por el espacio que fue abriendo la multitud para que pasara. Soarin la miró hasta que los soldados se juntaron de nuevo, comentando lo increíble que había estado la pelea de su Capitana y lo complicados que se veían sus movimientos, impidiéndole ver más a la yegua rosa aunque el sentimiento de compasión prevaleció.

Observó de nuevo a Dash, quien se había inclinado sobre Pokey para comprobar si estaba bien. Aún tenía los ojos vendados. Pokey le aseguró que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y Dash le ordenó que se fuera directo a la enfermería.

Tragando saliva, Soarin se dio la vuelta y se regresó por donde vino.

Dash estaba entrenando. Se estaba preparando para la batalla más decisiva de su vida…

Y Soarin no estaba seguro si quería estar allí para verlo…

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Estoy muy segura de que el retraso ocasionará que alguno me pregunte "¿Qué no dijiste que los capítulos salían los viernes?". Antes de que alguien lo haga, les diré que deben recordar que dije que subiría los capítulos cuando los terminara, que intentaría mantener el horario de viernes, pero que no prometía que siempre salieran los viernes.

Muy bien, una vez dicho esto...

¡Vaya! ¿Saben lo difícil que fue elegir el nombre del capítulo? En verdad soy malísima con eso.

Pero bueno, creo que me quedó bien, al menos aceptable. Espero que haya salido como me lo imaginé.

Parece que Soarin ya está viendo el peso de las cosas. Y que Dash en verdad se está tomando en serio las cosas, en especial relacionadas con el enfrentamiento con Blackout.

¿Les gustaría que llevara las horas que faltan para el enfrentamiento al inicio del capítulo? A mí me gusta la idea ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?

 **Reviews**

 _leticia. barron._

Ya respondí a eso al inicio.

 _Melral CT-3718_

That's cool actually.

(Your name is kinda hard to type)

 _Ponysky_

¿Tú crees?

.

Por cierto, había un comentario en los de anónimos que olvidé aceptar en HDP, así que, si tú lo pusiste ¡Perdón! Me olvidé que después de un tiempo se borraban. Pero sí lo leí, me llegó a mi bandeja de entrada de correo electrónico.

Eso sería todo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	46. 24 horas

**CAP. 46.- 24 HORAS**

 _24 horas hasta el enfrentamiento._

Soarin llevaba media hora cerca de la tienda de Dash, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más ella y Pinkie pensarían pasar dentro.

Cuando vio a Pinkie hablar con Dash afuera de la tienda de la Capitana, enseguida su curiosidad se encendió. Como Dash había cancelado el entrenamiento por esos dos días, no tenía nada que hacer realmente.

Decidido a aprovechar mejor el tiempo hasta el almuerzo, se levantó y se fue directo a su tienda.

Tal vez tenía algún tipo de documento aun por llenar.

* * *

Soarin golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio con un fuerte BANG.

Una pulsación dolorosa le recorrió la cabeza, pero la ignoró por completo.

Había tratado de adelantar un poco su papeleo, pero fue inútil, pues su mente seguía divagando entre Rainbow Dash, la batalla dentro de 24 horas, Rainbow Dash, qué pasaría con el escuadrón 14.C si perdieran a su Capitana, Rainbow Dash, el impacto que tendría la muerte de Rainbow Dash en sus amigos y familia, cuál era el verdadero objetivo de Rainbow Dash con esta batalla y Rainbow Dash.

Soarin intentó levantar la cabeza y se arrepintió al instante de haberse golpeado a propósito con una superficie sólida. Le dolía el lugar del impacto y el dolor se había esparcido por parte de su cabeza. Sentía como si le hubiera abierto el cráneo, golpeado varias veces el cerebro con un mazo y luego le hubieran colocado el cráneo en su lugar con un martillazo.

Llevándose un casco a la cabeza, Soarin se levantó, algo mareado y recogió sus papeles que seguían igual de incompletos que cuando se había sentado. Una vez organizados, los guardó en una carpeta y los dejó sobre el escritorio, caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer en ella.

Siguió con sus ojos las vigas del techo, en un vano intento de distraerse intentando descifrar como se sostenía en pie la tienda. El palpitar de su cabeza ya había bajado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Capitán Skies?" llamó la voz de Firefly "¿Está despierto? Necesito que salga un minuto"

Soarin se levantó de su cama con cuidado y caminó hacia la puerta-cortina. La abrió, mirando a la yegua mayor que se encontraba afuera, cargando con una carpeta llena de papeles. Llevaba una bufanda amarilla alrededor del cuello. A pesar de que el sol ya se había asomado hacía varias horas, poco hacía su presencia por subir la temperatura.

"¿Sucede algo, Firefly?" preguntó Soarin. La enfermera negó.

"Nada malo. Es solo que iba a darle el informe médico a Dash. Pensé que para ahorrar tiempo podrías estar allí también"

Soarin asintió "Sí, seguro"

Pensó en buscar su propia bufanda, regalo de Fleetfoot para el día de su cumpleaños, pero al final decidió en contra de ello. Salió de le tienda, cerrándola detrás de sí y siguiendo a la enfermera hacia lo que era la tienda de la Capitana.

* * *

"…Flim sufrió una infección en el corte en su frente, así que recomiendo que sea mantenido fuera de combate hasta que la fiebre baje y la herida sane, además de que el corte en su pata derecha aún está presentando sangrado ocasional. Lyra Heartstrings, por desgracia, sufrió una severa contusión en la cabeza. Aún está mareada, así que tampoco recomiendo sea puesta en el campo de batalla. Applejack tiene las dos patas traseras heridas por el excesivo esfuerzo físico que le tomó ¿Mover rocas dijo? Parece que la patada que usó, aunque bien coordinada, no le hizo bien a sus músculos, por lo que está algo débil, pero estoy más que segura de que se recuperará dentro de las próximas horas. Berry Punch tiene la muñeca rota. El ala de Dumb Bell no tiene arreglo instantáneo, así que está totalmente inutilizada. Flash Sentry tenía un hombro dislocado, pero ya fue reacomodado. Aunque no hay riesgo de que se salga de su lugar de nuevo, recomiendo extremo cuidado en movimientos bruscos del miembro afectado, pero aparte de eso, está en aceptables condiciones para volver al campo de batalla. También tiene los músculos de las alas mal heridos y agotados, pero no será problema tampoco. Twinkle Shine, en cambio, sí tiene fracturado el hombro y no se recuperará en el futuro cercano, está fuera de combate durante tiempo indefinido. Con eso serían todos los ponies demasiado heridos para batallar. Debo informar que Raindrops, Peachy Sweet, Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Double Diamond, Candy Apples, Pink Lady, Sunburst, Fluffly Cloud, Toe Tapper, Orange Waffer, Lucky Clover, Bluenote, Feather Bangs, Davenport y Point Dexter ya están en óptimas condiciones para volver al campo de batalla. Además, Pokey Pierce se ha presentado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero estará bien dentro de unas horas. Con eso concluyo mi informe médico"

Soarin estaba reclinado contra uno de los libreros, con Pinkie sentada en el piso junto a este. Dash estaba en su escritorio, con la carpeta que Firefly le había traído con toda la información de los heridos. La yegua se frotó las sienes. Soarin miró de reojo a Pinkie, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el piso.

Soarin frunció el ceño. Había estado así desde que él llegó con Firefly.

Dash dejó la carpeta a un lado "¿Maudalina Daisy Pie?"

Firefly se encogió un poco y miró de reojo a Pinkie, que todavía tenía la cabeza gacha. Soarin sabía que la enfermera había evadido el tema de Maud apropósito por la presencia de Pinkie, pero Dash parecía estar más interesada en las palabras de la enfermera que en el estado emocional de la Teniente.

Firefly se mordió el labio, pero igual comenzó con Maud "Herida corto punzante en la zona abdominal, lo cual ocasionó una hemorragia externa grave. Hubo cierto daño en el intestino grueso, pero fue rápidamente controlado. También presenta múltiples hematomas en el pecho, abdomen y rostro; además de su labio inferior partido. Su brazo izquierdo está roto y ha sufrido tal daño que dudo mucho que vaya a volver a funcionar pronto, pero es reparable. Su presión sanguínea es irregular. No ha despertado desde que llegó, lo cual atribuyo a la pérdida de sangre sufrida. Ya he enviado una carta al Doctor Stable hablándole de la situación y confío en que llegará a tiempo para tratarla con todo el equipo requerido"

Mientras que Soarin sentía que con cada palabra el estómago se le contraía y lo demostraba con una mueca, Dash ni se inmutó. No siseó. No suspiró. No gimió. Apenas parpadeó.

La qué sí reaccionó fue Pinkie, quien se encogió en su puesto aún más y soltó un gemido ahogado. Soarin la miró y vio que había cerrado ambos ojos con fuerza, probablemente para aguantar las lágrimas. Firefly también lo notó y se mordió el labio. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Era médico, y los médicos no suavizaban la verdad. Debía ser directa y dejar en claro todo. Nada más, nada menos.

Dash asintió, procesando todas las palabras de la enfermera. Hubo varios minutos de profundo silencio, en los que el único sondo provenía de fuera de la tienda de Dash. Al final, la yegua de melena arcoíris se aclaró la garganta "Muy bien. Puede retirarse"

Soarin miró a la Capitana. La yegua estaba ordenando los papeles dentro de la carpeta. Firefly cruzó miradas con Soarin, pero obedeció y se retiró rápidamente de la tienda.

Dash estiró su ala derecha hacia Soarin, señalando el librero en el que estaba reclinado "¿Podría pasarme esas carpetas?"

Soarin miró de tras de sí. Una de las repisas del estante estaba llena de carpetas de información de cada soldado del escuadrón 14.C "¿Cuáles?" preguntó.

"Todas"

Soarin sacó todas las carpetas y las cumuló en una pila. Se vio obligado a flotar hasta el escritorio de Dash, no sin que sus alas le recordaran que no estaban en óptimas condiciones para volar. Afortunadamente, logró llegar sin que su vuelo flaqueara a mitad de camino. Las carpetas aterrizaron en el escritorio con un estruendo que levantó algo de polvo.

Dash hizo un gesto con la cabeza "Gracias" separó un grupo de papeles y se los entregó a Soarin "Estos son sus soldados. Tal vez debería ir a archivarlos"

Soarin entendió la indirecta enseguida.

Lo estaba echando, de una manera muy sutil y profesional. Su presencia en la tienda no era requerida ni deseada.

Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho "Por supuesto"

Se guardó los papeles entre su ala y su costado y se retiró de la tienda sin volverse a mirar una sola vez a Dash.

* * *

En cuanto la cola azul marino de Soarin desapareció por la puerta-cortina, Pinkie se giró a Dash, parpadeando para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas.

"Eso fue grosero" comentó.

Dash apenas le prestó atención e ignoró el comentario de la yegua rosa "Necesito que guardes esas cartas bien, Pinkamena. Es importante que se las entregues solo a quienes les corresponden y ya sabes en qué caso hacerlo"

Pinkie se metió el casco dentro el uniforme y sacó cinco cartas. La primera tenía su propio nombre; la segunda estaba destinada a Maud; la tercera, a Firefly; la cuarta, a la Princesa Celestia.

La última tenía el nombre de Soarin en el destinatario.

Pinkie sintió nuevas lágrimas brotar en sus ojos, pero las obligó a retroceder. Ya había estado llorando mucho.

"¿Son acaso testamentos? ¿Cuentan cómo notas de suicidio?"

"Mi Testamento está archivado en ese librero"

"Tienes que estar bromeando…"

Pinkie sintió la tentación de romper las cartas en dos y luego tirarlas a un basurero. No era así como debían terminar las cosas.

"¿Y qué son entonces? ¿Confesiones?"

Dash ni siquiera la miró "Son cartas" respondió cortante.

A Pinkie le sorprendió el tono. Jamás, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos, Dash le había hablado de esa manera, ni a ella, ni a Maud, ni a nadie. _Nunca_. Pero ahora… ¿Acaso las cosas habían llegado a ese punto para ella?

Guardó las cartas en su uniforme de nuevo, salvo por la de Soarin, que mantuvo en su casco mientras la examinaba detenidamente. Al final, decidió volver a hablar.

"¿Acaso esperas que un pedazo de papel diga cosas que se supone deben decirse cara a cara?"

Dash, por un momento, no respondió. El único susurro era el de las hojas mientras rozaban unas con otras dentro de las carpetas.

"Tú solo cumple con mis órdenes" dijo Dash con el mismo tono gélido que había usado desde la víspera. Pinkie soltó un suspiro.

"Eres increíble" murmuró, guardando la carta de Soarin también "Y eso no es un cumplido"

"No necesito un cumplido"

"No. Necesitas seriamente un psicólogo"

"Tampoco necesito un psicólogo. Solo necesito que sigas mis instrucciones, Pinkamena. Es una orden"

Después de otro denso y extendido silencio, Pinkie respondió.

"Sí… Señora"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Mis cálculos dicen que no publiqué en 13 días... ¿Mejor tarde que nunca?

Lo lamento, pero apenas pude tocar la computadora. Pero ya está.

¡SHABAM! ¡Agradezco por primera vez en la vida que mi hermano vaya al gimnasio!

Se fue y dejó la computadora, así que tuve tiempo para terminar mi capítulo.

Bueno, aquí está. Parece que las cosas no se ven bien para nuestros qyueridos soldados ¿Qué creen que dice la carta? ¿Lo averiguaremos algún día?

 _ **Reviews**_

 _leticia. barron:_

No puedo decir nada ¿Te gustaría? ¿Por qué razones?

 _Ponysky XD:_

Asombroso ¿no?

 _Melral CT-3718_

Seriously, it's hard XD.

¡MASTER OF PUNS IS ALWAYS READY TO PUN!

 _Pequeña Historia:_

¡PEQUEÑA HISTORIA! *Lo abraza hasta estrangularlo* ¡Te extrañé! ¡Te extrañé mucho!

¡Me tenías asustada! Pensé que a ti (y a Ultimatedash2, quien aun no vuelve a comentar y en verdad me está preocupando) ya no te gustaba HDP y por eso dejaste de leerlo. Literalmente lo escribí en mi diario. Estaba tan asustada. Es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta (No te vayas ¡Por favor!)

Y... Podría sorprenderlos con muchas cosas. El clima, por ejemplo.

 _sakura:_

¡Gracias por tu opinión!

.

¡Eso es todo! Me iré antes de que consideren asesinarme (recuerden que si lo hacen no sabrán como termina HDP).

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	47. 22, 20, 18, 15 horas

**CAP. 47.- 22, 20, 18, 15 HORAS**

 _22 horas hasta el enfrentamiento._

* * *

A pesar de que había pasado una hora desde que Pinkie había salido de la tienda de Dash, la Capitana no emergió de esta.

* * *

 _20 horas hasta el enfrentamiento._

* * *

Soarin ya había terminado su papeleo y Dash no había parecido.

* * *

Firefly ya había atendido a todos los que estaban en la enfermería y Dash no había aparecido.

* * *

Pinkie ya había guardado las cartas, visitado a Maud, caminado dos veces por todo el campamento y vuelto a las barracas, resistiendo la tentación de abrir la carta con su nombre… Y Dash no había aparecido.

* * *

Applejack ya había sanado de su dolor en los cascos traseros y Dash no había aparecido.

* * *

Twilight ya había entrenado largo rato con la ayuda de Applejack y Dash no había aparecido.

* * *

 _18 horas hasta el enfrentamiento._

* * *

En la cena, Dash nunca apareció. Pinkie se sentó con Applejack, Twilight y Cheese; y Dash nunca se les unió.

* * *

 _15 horas hasta el enfrentamiento._

* * *

A nueve horas desde la última vez que la había visto, Soarin ya no aguantó su ausencia. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, se puso encima su uniforme para el frío y su bufanda blanca y salió de su tienda. El viento frío le impactó como una pared de ladrillos encima. Tembló.

Miró hacia arriba. Densas nubes cubrían el cielo nocturno, ocultando las estrellas. Ni un rastro de luz de luna ni de la silueta de Nightmare Moon en su blanca superficie. Solo oscuridad, oscuridad total sobre el campamento.

Soarin cerró la puerta-cortina detrás de sí y se fue directo hacia la tienda de Dash. No se molestó en mirar alrededor. Tenía la mente fija en un solo destino y tenía su destino bastante claro. Necesitaba verla, una sola vez más para poder dormir tranquilo, para que su pecho dejara de dolerle por su trato tan indiferente.

Solo necesitaba verla. Que ella lo mirara con esos ojos magenta de los que se había enamorado. Poder percibir el olor a vainilla que emanaba de su pelo. La suavidad de su pelaje, la calidez de su sonrisa.

La necesitaba. A cada parte de ella.

No era un mero capricho, era una _necesidad_. Ella se había vuelto una necesidad.

¿Acaso era eso sano?

Soarin no pudo responderse eso.

Después de todo, el amor es una locura ¿No? Si eso era verdad, no estaba muy seguro de querer seguir siendo cuerdo.

La tienda de Dash pareció ante sus ojos pocos segundos después. Como todo en el campamento, estaba sumida en el silencio. Ni una conversación, ni un murmullo, ni siquiera el más mínimo sonido que indicara la presencia de alguien. Ni las luces estaban encendidas.

Soarin hizo una mueca y se subió la bufanda hasta cubrirse la boca. El frío le quemaba la garganta. El aire olía a humedad, como si fuera a llover. Aunque no sin algo de recelo, se acercó a la puerta-cortina y, con sumo cuidado, la abrió. Logró abrirla sin que esta hiciera ruido y no se arriesgó a probar su suerte más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, así que la dejó abierta mientras entraba con pasos ligeros. Se detuvo dos pasos después para escanear el lugar.

La tienda estaba irrealmente organizada. Los libros estaban todos en su lugar, en vez de esparcidos por el escritorio o la cama, como había notado temprano cuando había dio para recibir el informe médico que dio Firefly. El orden del escritorio no podía estar más calculado, con los lápices, _post-its_ y su pluma y tintero todos ordenados, dejando un inmaculado espacio libre en el escritorio. La pequeña pila de uniformes que Soarin había visto por la tarde sobre una silla había desaparecido y las carpetas que Dash había usado para archivar los informes estaban nuevamente en su repisa.

Avanzó más callado que un ratón, acercándose a la cama, la silueta de la yegua recostada allí poco a poco haciéndose visible. Su melena multicolor contrastaba con las blancas sábanas y almohadas, pero su cuerpo había desaparecido bajo la manta. Recostada sobre su costado izquierdo, cada parte herida o defectuosa de su cuerpo estaba oculta de la vista de Soarin, dejando a la vista solamente el perfil de la yegua que estaba en perfecta condiciones y no interrumpido por cicatrices. Podía reconocer su silueta bajo la manta, sus cascos y sus alas cubiertas por la blanca tela, recordándole que era solo un yegua joven y hermosa que había terminado en la más desafortunada de las situaciones.

Una yegua cuya vida se podría apagar en cuanto el sol pasara de su cenit.

El corazón se le encogió. Una brisa de gélido aire invernal sopló afuera. Gracias a sus sólidas bases, la tienda de Dash apenas chirrió un poco con el movimiento, pero la puerta-cortina abierta ondeó como una vela en alta mar mientras dejaba pasar el frío. Soarin sintió en cuestión de segundos el frío viento impactándole en la cara. Tembló y se apretó un poco más la bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello con cuidado de no estrangularse a sí mismo.

A su lado, Dash también reaccionó a la repentina corriente. Unos cuantos cabellos de colores danzaron mientras el aire se colaba a la tienda y, temblando, su cuerpo se hizo un ovillo, pero no despertó. Era como si, con el simple acto de encogerse, quisiera retener mejor el calor en su cuerpo.

Soarin tardó poco en reaccionar y en mirar a su alrededor. Sabía que la opción más lógica era cerrar la entrada, pero planeaba quedarse un rato más. La simple presencia de Dash era reconfortante para sí mismo. Se puso de pie y caminó directo hacia el armario y abrió uno de los cajones. Acertó en el primer intento: Estaba lleno de sábanas. Tomó una y volvió junto a Dash, extendiendo la manta y cubriéndola con una segunda capa de protección contra el frío. Pocos segundos después, dejó de temblar, pero seguía encogida. Aunque algo receloso, Soarin extendió una de sus grandes alas y cubrió su cuerpo con ella, para así mantenerla caliente. Con el contacto, Soarin estuvo seguro de que ya no podría sentir frío; lo cual fue confirmado cuando Dash se estiró un poco mientras dormía, permitiéndole a su cuerpo volver a su posición anterior.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Soarin. Era totalmente adorable.

La calidez que se alojó en su pecho le hizo posible olvidarse del frío que hacía afuera.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo: No la estaba salvando, como pensaba. No. No había evitado ni apaciguado su dolor. No había logrado convencerla de no ir a la batalla del día siguiente. No había logrado hacerla sonreír en público.

Eso le partía el corazón, pero era verdad. No la ayudaba. _No_ la estaba salvando.

Al contrario: _Ella_ lo estaba salvando a él.

Lo estaba salvando del frío, del frío que cubría la situación actual y del que, desgraciadamente, no todos habían encontrado refugio. Ella le había dado ese calor, ese refugio. La sensación de que todo saldría bien al final; esperanza. Una _esperanza_. Eso era lo que ella le había dado, su manera de salvarlo era darle algo a qué aferrarse.

Una estrella brillante. La ultima de la noche, al menos para Soarin. Aquella estrella que prevalecía aun en al hora más oscura.

 _La hora más oscura siempre viene antes del amanecer._

Había tantas cosas que su mentor le había enseñado, pero esa no la había comprendido hasta la fecha. Siempre había creído que había sido una lección de Ciencias, que no tenía nada que ver con la guerra, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo importante que era saberlo.

Estaba cerca. El final estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

En verdad deseaba que Dash llegara con él al final. Era todo lo que quería.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le plantó en la frente el más casto y delicado beso existente. La sensación de sus labios contra su frente era embriagante y Soarin no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentirían los labios de la yegua ¿Suaves? ¿Dulces, quizá?

Jamás podría averiguarlo.

Asegurándose de que la segunda cobija estaba bien colocada sobre ella, retiró su ala y retrocedió con pasos ligeros para volver a su propia tienda sin despegar los ojos de ella.

 _Descansa, por favor. Mañana te espera un día muy agitado…_

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Advienen quien tenía esta capitulo listo hace días pero decidió dejar con la incógnita a sus lectores unos días más y casi no puede actualizar porque no había Internet!

Por favor, no me maten...

Ahora que pasamos eso...

Nunca me he considerado alguien arrogante ni me gusta presumir, pero... ¡Por favor! Este capítulo me quedó increíble.

Muy bien, momento arrogante fuera.

Soarin está completamente convencido de que está enamorado y no hay remedio para ello ¡Bien muchacho! Las cosas se ponen feas y recién se da cuenta ¡Linda lógica! ¿No creen?

Oh vaya ¿Hay algo sospechoso en lo impoluto de la habitación? ¿Deberíamos estar preocupados? Les dejaré que ustedes se lo pregunten.

¿Qué más? ¡Ah! Las cartas. Pinkie parece ansiosa por leerlas... ¿Cuál será la razón?

Dios, perdóname, soy terrible.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _leticia. barron_

Sería muy oportuno que aparecieran. Estoy muy segura de que neceistan el apoyo extra con lo que se viene.

 _Melral CT-3718_

You used mine's! You're getting better!

(Took me like two minutes to type your name again)

 _TyMcBourne_

¿Recuerdas hace, no sé, veinte capítulos, cuando dije que faltaban alrededor de veinte? Sí, me equivoqué. Me falta muchísimo para terminar (Y sin duda no lo lograré antes del aniversario de HDP)

Así que no me confiaré en mis cálculos sobre cuanto falta para que HDP termine, pero ya estamos en 3/4 de la historia o un poco más.

.

¡Eso es todo!

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle

P.D: El capítulo en sí tuvo exactamente 1400 palabras. Solo un dato curioso.


	48. 6 horas

**CAP. 48.- 6 HORAS**

 _6 horas hasta el enfrentamiento._

* * *

Se recordó a sí mismo lo mucho que deseaba destrozar su estúpido despertador cuando este empezó con su sinfonía matinal.

Con un gruñido, Soarin se incorporó en la cama y le dio un buen golpe al aparato, silenciándolo por completo en un instante. Cuando la paz regresó tuvo al tentación de meter la cabeza bajo la almohada y volver a dormir, pero se resistió cuando su cerebro empezó a trabajar correctamente. Espabiló.

Recordó los pasados dos días. Recordó el ataque de Blackout, las heridas de Maud y el mensaje que el corcel alquitrán había dejado. Recordó los débiles latidos de Maud, el llanto desesperado de Pinkie y las lágrimas que se habían escapado de los ojos de Dash. Recordó el aroma estéril del quirófano, las palabras de Firefly y el arrebato de ira de Dash. El golpe en la nariz y el llanto de la Capitana cuando ya no pudo aguantar más. Las charlas, la soledad de Pinkie durante la cena a pesar de estar acompañada, las horas pensando en ese día y el constante temor de perder a Dash.

Recordó que hoy se vencía el plazo.

Todo eso combinado ocasionó que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral.

Pocos segundos después, se dio cuenta de que el frío que se sentía no era solamente producto de sus preocupaciones.

Miró alrededor y prestó cuidadosa atención al clima. Era temprano de mañana, pero el frío de la noche anterior prevalecía. El inesperado cambio de temperatura le atenazó como una garra cuando abandonó la cálida seguridad de sus dos cobijas.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su armario y se metió en uno de sus uniformes para el frío. Solo tenía seis de esos, pero en verdad no era muy diferentes de los otros. El mismo modelo, el mismo color, los mismos compartimientos y botones. La diferencia era que este era mucho más grueso, hecho de un material que servía mejor para el frío invernal.

A pesar de que había bufandas para los soldados que hacían juego con los uniformes, Soarin prefirió ponerse la blanca bufanda que le había regalado Fleetfoot en vez de la que tenía el escudo de Equestria a un lado. No era porque no quisiera, de tener que hacerlo lo haría, pero la verdad era que esa sencilla bufanda blanca le traía buenos recuerdos de shows en giras invernales, el ultimo cumpleaños que celebró con sus amigos de los Wonderbolts y bromas, buenos tiempos antes de que la guerra empezara.

En verdad necesitaba algo de optimismo ese día.

Con un suspiro, por fin se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta-cortina y la abrió. Algo se deslizó y susurró al rozarse con la cortina y Soarin retrocedió dos pasos, sorprendido. Algo blanco y espeso se metió a la tienda y se esparció por el piso.

Miró hacia afuera.

El campamento entero estaba cubierto por un grueso manto blanco.

 _Nieve_.

 _Montones_ de nieve.

Soarin trató de calcular su grosor. Bien podría ser un metro.

La primera nevada. Maldijo. De todos los días, justo tenía que nevar _ese_ día.

 _¡De todos los días! ¿¡Celestia, porqué!?_

Pegó el grito al cielo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Soarin dio un salto. Miró afuera. Pinkie estaba agachada frente a su tienda. El espeso manto le tapaba una buena porción de la vista, bien llegándole unos centímetros más debajo de la clavícula.

Nop. Debía de ser al menos dos.

"Pinkie…" exhaló "Me asustaste"

"Asustaste a todos acá afuera" señaló Pinkie. Llevaba la misma bufanda violeta con globos que el día anterior.

Soarin miró sobre el hombro de la yegua. Varios soldados lo miraban con curiosidad. Algunos retrocedieron y se perdieron detrás de montones de nieve. Soarin miró de nuevo a Pinkie.

"Lo lamento… Han sido unos días interesantes…"

"Y que lo digas" Pinkie se pasó un mechón de cabello fucsia detrás de la oreja "¿Vienes a desayunar?"

Soarin asintió y clavó los cascos desnudos en la nieve. En seguida se alejó y se sacudió, con los nervios congelados. Pinkie soltó una carcajada. Solo entonces Soarin notó que la Teniente llevaba puestos unos zapatos para nieve.

"Tal vez sea buena idea desempolvar tu equipo invernal"

Soarin asintió "Sí, tal vez sea buena idea"

* * *

Los cocineros habían preparado un desayuno considerablemente ligero. Soarin no podía descifrar el porqué, pero la verdad es que él tampoco tenía mucho apetito. Las raciones de pan que llegaban eran bastante penosas, así que las tostadas iban acompañadas de mermelada de mora y unos cuantos cereales.

Cuánto anhelaba un pie de manzana…

Pinkie se había separado de él en cuanto había recibido su bandeja y Soarin no se había molestado en convencerla de no irse a su usual mesa. Cheese apareció unos minutos después por la entrada, recogió su propio desayuno y se fue directo a donde Pinkie. Se sentó a su lado muy cerca de ella y se puso a comer a su lado.

Soarin los observó solo unos minutos antes de sentir que estaba invadiendo su privacidad a pesar de que estaban a la mitad del comedor. Volteó y buscó a Dash. No la encontró.

Suspiró. Por supuesto que no estaba allí.

Se sentó junto a Favor y solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza de sus amigos. Nada más. Cada uno se concentró en su comida. Key llegó poco después y se sentó frente a Soarin. Soarin notó que tenía algunos rasguños frescos en los brazos, como de roedor, pero no preguntó.

 _"Seguro ya empezó sus experimentos con los ratones"_ pensó. Los últimos acontecimientos se había vuelto tan desastrosos que Soarin apenas recordaba el suero milagroso del pequeño corcel y de lo cerca que estaba de lograr que sea efectivo.

Mientras se volvía a concentrar en su desayuno, palpó la tensión reinando la mesa. Casi podía sentir una pregunta que todos se estaban formulando, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer.

Claro, hasta que Caramel ya no aguantó más.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo la Capitana Dash en las barracas femeninas hoy temprano?"

Flash le dedicó una mirada "¿Honestamente crees que nosotros sabemos?"

Caramel le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Trent rápidamente se interpuso entre ambos. No literalmente, claro.

"Tranquilícense" ordenó. Key se encogió ligeramente. Double, que estaba sentado junto a Flash, lo hizo para atrás.

"Tranquilízate, han sido días complicados"

Caramel levantó ambos cascos en señal de paz "Todo bien, no hay necesidad de alterarse"

Flash exhaló "No, yo lo lamento"

Caramel sacudió la cabeza "Como sea. Mi pregunta prevalece. Soarin ¿Sabes algo?"

Soarin negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que Dash había salido de su tienda.

Caramel suspiró, exasperado "Claro. Bueno, si tú no sabes, entonces no sé a quién preguntarle"

Favor levantó una ceja "No sé ¿A una yegua?"

Caramel le lanzó una mirada fulminante "¿En serio crees que nos dirán algo?"

"Puedes preguntarle a Twilight" sugirió Double, mirando a Flash "Parecían muy cercanos ayer"

Flash lo quemó con los ojos "Ah… Como _tú_ con Fluttershy el otro día"

Double se puso rojo de furia. Soarin rápidamente intervino "Muchachos, paren. No sé qué sucede aquí, pero será mejor que se controlen. Nadie saldrá beneficiado de esta situación si todos nos alteramos"

"¿ _Beneficiados_ , Soarin? ¿En serio usaste esa palabra? ¿En qué sentido esta situación nos beneficia?" cuestionó Flash.

"¡No lo sé!" exclamó Soarin. Lo dijo más alto de lo que pretendía. Gran cantidad de ponies se voltearon a verlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó de golpe, dejando su bandeja en la mesa y saliendo a largas zancadas del comedor.

Nadie lo siguió. Nadie trató de detenerlo. Alguien llamó su nombre, pero no le prestó atención. Solo se retiró.

Necesitaba pensar.

Necesitaba estar solo… Sólo por unos minutos….

Era todo lo que quería: Despejarse.

La nieve aun brillaba afuera bajo los rayos débiles del sol, recordándole que ese día era frío en muchos sentidos. La superficie blanca apenas era interrumpida por el paisaje de las tiendas y uno que otro pony caminando.

Se estremeció al imaginar el paisaje invernal manchado de rojo sangre más tarde.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Bueno... Ahí va...

He tenido una semana ocupada, pero son afortunados de que esto lo tuviera listo hace más de una semana (no lo publiqué por si acaso llegaba a pasar que no tenía tiempo de escribir, lo cual sucedió).

Seis horas... El reloj está corriendo y no hay nada que nuestros queridos protagonistas puedan hacer al respecto.

Soarin está alterado por la situación, sí, pero parece que no es el único. La tensión es tal que ya está afectando a los demás soldados... Esto no terminará bien...

¿Qué hay de Dash? Sabremos de ella en el próximo capítulo.

 ** _Reviews_**

 _Melral CT-3718:_

Definitely need a bodyguard.

(Almost worte your name without looking! Almost. Damn it)

 _leticia. barron:_

¿Honestamente? A mí también.

 _Ponysky:_

¿¡VERDAD!?

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	49. 4 horas

**CAP. 49.- 4 HORAS**

 _4 horas hasta el enfrentamiento._

* * *

Había tantos factores que podían salir mal.

El principal: Muerte.

 _Muerte. Muerte. Muerte…_

Esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Vueltas y vueltas. Sin parar.

"¿Rainbow Dash?"

La yegua en cuestión despertó de su trance. Lo primero que vio fue obvio: Su reflejo en el espejo. Y luego, breves segundos después, el de su madre, con su caja de primeros auxilios entre sus cascos.

Sus ojos vagaron a su ala izquierda, que estaba desprovista de la ortopedia. Luego, subieron a su hombro derecho, desnudo, dejando a la vista esa larga cicatriz que ocultaba bajo el uniforme.

¿Qué había sucedido ahí? Algo relacionado una cuchilla, también Blackout si no se equivocaba.

"Rainbow Dash"

El tono firme pero amoroso la sobresaltó. Había estado todo el rato con la mente ida, divagando, pensando en todo lo que había planificado.

Plan de acción A, plan de acción B…

"¿Sí?" respondió por fin.

Firefly se le acercó más, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros "Prométeme que te cuidarás"

Dash ladeó la cabeza. No era un gesto en realidad, era una mera acción por querer hacer algo. La ladeó de nuevo, de lado a lado, y poco a poco se volvió un balanceo. Tenía la mirada perdida, en un punto en blanco sin definir.

Había tantas cosas…

Poco se había podido concentrar desde que despertó, cubierta por dos mantas en lugar de una. Sentía un cálido contacto invisible en la espalda y sobre su costado, pero parecía ser solo un recuerdo vago, uno que ella en realidad no podía descifrar. Era realmente temprano cuando despertó y una suave nevada estaba cayendo. Un manto blanco ya estaba presente afuera y apenas pasaron unos minutos antes de que los diminutos copos dejaran de caer. Debía haber estado nevando por horas antes de eso.

Se había ido a desarrollar sus primeras tareas de día. Ya le había informado a Pinkie todo lo que necesitaba que hiciera para esa mañana, así que estaba tranquila mientras avanzaba por el campamento a tempranas horas del día. No había nadie afuera…

Las yeguas estaban despiertas en sus barracas y las acompañaban los corceles de su escuadrón. Había calculado todo. Los necesitaba a todos allí, pero no podía dejar que el escuadrón 6.B se enterara de esta reunión clandestina.

Soarin… Él no podía saber _nada_ …

Por fin despertó nuevamente. Lo que había pasado después había sido decisivo y también estaba hecho sin remedios. Sus soldados tenían órdenes claras y nadie se atrevería a desobedecerle. Tenían que cumplir con su papel mientras ella se encargaba de lo propio. Nada más, nada menos.

Firefly la estaba mirando por el reflejo, esperando su respuesta con su infinita paciencia.

"Es hora de que me prepare"

* * *

Cuando estuvo muy seguro de que no iba a vomitar, Soarin salió de su tienda y se fue a reunir con el resto de soldados. No tenía nada en el estómago, pero supuso que era mejor así. Algo le decía que probablemente vomitaría más tarde.

Caminó todo lo tranquilo que pudo por el campamento. Se sorprendió al ver a algunos ponies jugando con la nieve. Incluso se enfadó un poco ¿Qué creían que hacía? No era tiempo de bromas y juegos. Era un día importante. Era crucial que todos estuvieran alertas

Inhaló profundamente, sofocando su ira. No estaba bien que se pusiera así. No era culpa de esos ponies.

Siguió caminando, sin rumbo fijo y sin nada que hacer hasta que llegaran las once. En algún punto, sus amigos pasaron cerca, pero Soarin apartó la mirada e hizo como que no los vio. Quería disculparse por su comportamiento en el desayuno, pero se sentía terriblemente avergonzado. Aceleró cuando notó que Flash y Caramel habían volteado a mirarlo y giró por las barracas masculinas para desaparecer. Suspiró y siguió avanzando. No había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que, cada vez que pasaba junto a un soldado del escuadrón 14.C, lo miraban con una expresión que él no podía descifrar. No señaló ni dijo nada, pero estaba claro que no eran exactamente discretos.

Después de vagar por el campamento por largo rato, se decidió por ir a ver a alguien para pasar el rato. Sus amigos quedaban descartados y Rainbow Dash por obvias razones también, así que quedaba solo un pony con quien podía hablar y con quien en verdad se sentía en confianza de contarle lo que le preocupaba.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al Taller.

* * *

Cuando fue a revisar el cubículo de Key, quien buscaba no estaba allí, así que empezó a merodear por la enrome tienda que era el Taller. Podría haber preguntado, sí, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie y todos parecían muy ocupados.

Después de buscar por un rato, por fin lo encontró. Estaba prácticamente pegado a la pared de tela más alejada de la entrada, rodeado de mesas con herramientas y otras cosas de mecánica mientras trabajaba en uno de los cilindros que Key había mejorado para hacerlos paralizadores. Una chispita de electricidad saltó mientras el corcel mayor trabajaba en unos cables en un costado.

"Hola, Rusty" saludó. El corcel mayor levantó la mirada, sus ojos cansados por la edad no habían perdido esa jovialidad y sabiduría al mismo tiempo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

"¡Soarin! Visitando a este viejo, por fin. Un gusto verte" respondió, sacándose los guantes que llevaba puestos y dejando sus herramientas a un lado.

Soarin trotó hacia el corcel mayor, sentándose a su lado. Rusty siempre había sido así, dejando todo a un lado para hablar con él desde que había llegado al campamento del escuadrón 6.B. Desde la muerte del propio, Rusty y su mentor se habían vuelto como padres para él. Y desde la muerte de su mentor, Soarin sabía que si necesitaba un consejo, Rusty siempre estaría allí para dárselo.

"Lamento molestarte, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar" dijo Soarin, rascándose la nuca. Rusty le dedicó una sonrisa.

"No es ninguna molestia ¿De qué quieres hablar, hijo?"

Soarin miró alrededor. Había ponies cerca, pero todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos sin prestarles ninguna atención.

Con un suspiro, Soarin se volteó nuevamente a Rusty "Ah…" exhaló "Por dónde empezar…"

* * *

Flash se alejó del grupo de corceles, prometiéndoles verlos más tarde. Una vez que se había volteado, aceleró solo un poco el paso hasta un suave trote. Ya iba tarde y estaba al otro lado del campamento su destino, pero no quería parecer demasiado desesperado y que alguien le preguntara donde iba con tanta prisa. Hasta ahora, había mantenido estas reuniones entre él y Twilight discretas pero, lastimosamente, sus amigos se habían dado cuenta el día anterior que se estaban volviendo cercanos cuando la vio subida a su espalda.

Eso había sido totalmente idea propia. Supuso que Twilight también quería ver el tan aclamado espectáculo que había al otro lado, así que le sugirió que se subiera a su espalda mientras él sobrevolaba para ver. Ella se había mostrado nerviosa, incluso algo avergonzada, pero después de un rato accedió. Lástima que no pudieron mantenerse fuera de la visión de sus amigos todo el rato, pero al menos no le estaban tomando el pelo tanto como a Soarin con Rainbow Dash.

Estaba pasando por la parte trasera del Taller cuando dos voces lo detuvieron en seco.

"Ah, ya veo. Te vi salir del comedor esta mañana y traté de llamar tu atención, pero te veías realmente contrariado" dijo la voz de Rusty detrás de la gruesa tela. Flash agudizó el oído.

"Sí… Lamento eso. No sabía quién me había llamado, pero en realidad tenía la cabeza revuelta. Me siento terrible por la forma en que le hablé a los muchachos" dijo la voz de Soarin en contestación.

"Comprendo, y ellos también. Te van a perdonar. Dices que estabas muy preocupado por la Capitana, ¿verdad?"

Flash se sentó y se acomodó para escuchar. Esto iba a estar bueno.

Cuando volvió a hablar, Soarin sonaba nervioso "Es que… Y-Yo..." suspiró "¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Estoy con los nervios de punta por lo que pueda pasar! Me gusta considerarme su amigo, y como amigo me preocupo porque algo malo le pueda pasar. Es decir-"

"¿Estás seguro de que solo es la preocupación de un amigo?"

Flash aguantó una risa. Rusty también lo había notado.

Por varios segundos, ninguno dijo nada, pero luego se escuchó un suspiro de parte de Soarin "¿Es… tan obvio?"

"Hijo… No tienes idea lo obvio que es. Solo sería más obvio si lo escribieran en un costado del castillo de Canterlot con luces navideñas"

"Sí…" hubo una pausa de un segundo en la que Flash se pudo imaginar a Soarin rascándose la nuca "¿Crees que estoy loco?"

"El amor es una locura. Todos alguna vez enloquecemos por su causa" dijo Rusty "Creo que es admirable que estés preocupado. Es decir, sabes muy bien que ella es totalmente capaz de defenderse, pero igual te preocupas, como un buen corcel lo haría por la yegua que ama. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar ese factor. Pero te recomiendo que te tranquilices; estas saltando a conclusiones que solo te alterarán más. Ten en mente lo que sabes de ella, que es muy capaz y, sobre todo, que todo saldrá bien. No podemos hacer nada si ni siquiera tú crees que las cosas saldrán bien"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, antes de que Soarin, con un tono que anunciaba una sonrisa, respondiera "Gracias, Rusty. Lo tendré en mente. Es bueno hablar contigo"

"Fue un gusto, Soarin"

Esto anunciaba el final de la conversación, y Flash lo tomó de clave para levantarse e irse antes de que alguien lo descubriera espiando conversaciones ajenas.

Le alegraba que Soarin por fin estuviera más tranquilo. Ninguno estaba molesto con él, pues sabían lo importante que ese día en específico era para él. Ninguno guardaba rencores y no tenían problema en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hasta eso, tenía que correr a ver a Twilight. Ya iba tarde, y seguro no quería dejarla esperando. Soarin encontraría la manera de volver a ellos sin problemas, y además era bastante capaz de resolver sus problemas por sí solo.

Además, Rusty tenía razón. Rainbow Dash era bastante capaz de cuidarse sola. Lo que sea que pasara más tarde en ese campo de batalla, saldría bien…

O, al menos, eso era lo que todos esperaban.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Santa madre!

Lamento muchísimo el retraso. Es que ha sido un mes TAN loco. Es decir, no solo tuve exámenes de final de semestre, también tuve que salir muchas veces a comprar cosas para una boda, vinieron a levantar una pared nueva LITERALMENTE junto a la computadora, el aniversario de ficker y además la boda (en la que fui dama). No he tocado al computadora en semanas (solo para publicar los one-shots de mi aniversario y aun me falta publicar uno)

Había dejado este a medias, y ya me estaban llegando mensajes preguntándome cuando publicaría el siguiente capítulo. Qué bueno que pude publicarlo.

Quería contarles algo. La razón por la que casi no estoy tocando la computadora: Mi madre está embarazada. Nuestra casa estaba originalmente diseñada para alojar solo a mis padres y mis dos hermanos mayores. Pero luego llegué yo y tuvieron que darme una porción de la habitación de mis padres para que sea mi cuarto (divido por una cortina. No tenía pared). En sí, ya estábamos apretados, así que con la pronta llegada de una nueva integrante, tuvimos que hacer ajustes. Levantaron una pared en la sala que separa una porción que se volvió el cuarto de el mayor de mis hermanos. Yo me moví al cuarto de él, por lo tanto, estando literalmente dentro del de mis padres, la bebé tendrá lo que antes era mi cuarto.

Hasta ahí, todo bien. La cuestión es que la porción donde ahora es la habitación de mi hermano antes era una clase de estudio... Donde estaba la computadora, junto con una cajonera con papelería y una mesa para hacer trabajos.

Como no hay otro lugar donde poner la computadora, esta está LITERALMENTE dentro del cuarto de mi hermano.

Mi familia sabe que escribo, pero nadie sabe qué. Incontables veces le intenté explicar a mi madre qué era un fanfic, pero nunca entendió. Por el momento, prefiero que nadie sepa qué escribo, solo quienes en verdad lo entienden (es decir, unas cuantas amigas que también leen fanfics). Por lo tanto, me es algo difícil escribir con mi hermano literalmente detrás de mí (es fotógrafo, programador (?) y creador de paginas web, y en su cuarto tiene su computadora para editar y todo eso). Lo tengo detrás de mí, pero está distraído editando las fotos de la boda a la que fuimos (sí, era el fotógrafo).

Así que, básicamente por eso no he podido usar la computadora mucho. Cuando no está ¡UF! nadie me saca de la computadora (salvo mi madre, cuando necesita que la ayude con algo).

¡Bueno! Volviendo al capítulo.

Por fin tenemos un vistazo a Dash. Parece que lo de la manta extra no pasó desapercibido para ella. Lastima que no sepa qué sucedió en realidad...

Sí, lo leyeron bien. El padre de Soarin murió en la guerra. Me duele eso, pues el OC que creé para el padre de Soarin me encanta y es un buen corcel, dedicado a su esposa y sus hijos.

Como sea. Creo que jamas habíamos tenido una parte del punto de vista de Flash. Esta historia está básicamente contada desde la perspectiva de Dash y Soarin; y ocasionalmente, Pinkie, Maud, Rainbow Blaze (en recuerdos) y Firefly. Aunque no es en primera persona, sí me gusta ponr puntos de vista de cada uno de ellos.

La cuenta regresiva está avanzando. El momento se acerca.

 _ **Reviews**_

 _Melral CT-3718:_

I know who is Surprise. I love her!

(I still don't get how you understand my fanfic if you speak english (not complaining))

 _Yaiba Akatsuki (cap. 43):_

¡Gracias!

 _leticia. barron:_

Correción: ¡Son tantas preguntas sin responder!

 _Ponysky:_

¡El clima no está colaborando!

 _Winterebel (cap. 1):_

Sí, really xD

 _Yaiba Akatsuki (cap. 5 y 6):_

La perdida de un ser querido es _tan_ dura.

 _magicfly 12:_

¡Gracias!

 _Pequeña Historia:_

Estoy muy segura de que, algún día, mis lectores me abandonaran por mi manía con hacer eso de dejarlos con la intriga XD.

Eso de la criogenización (Así se escribe ¿no?) también lo he pensado, pues no puedo esperar a terminar de leer mi fanfic favorito (pero el autor se tarda siglos en publicar nuevos capítulos, pero lo valen totalmente porque son MUY largos). Sí, sé lo mucho que los hago sufrir con la espera. Yo también lo vivo.

¿En tu auto corrector? No sé si eso me alaga, me alegra o me asusta XD.

 _Yaiba Akatsuki (cap. 7):_

Si notaste lo largo que es este fanfic, tienes la respuesta.

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle

P.D: Tengo mucho miedo porque mi madre ayer tuvo contracciones. Está en las ultimas semanas de embarazo.


	50. 1 hora

**CAP. 50.- 1 HORA**

 _1 hora hasta el enfrentamiento._

* * *

Los soldados que estaban en condiciones de pelear estaban amontonados alrededor de la tienda de Rainbow Dash. Se les había dado instrucción de esperar a la Capitana, y Firefly había salido hace un cuarto de hora avisándole a todo el mundo que Rainbow Dash estaba casi lista. Luego, había vuelto a desaparecer dentro de la tienda. Zecora había entrado hacia poco también, cargando con varios pequeños cuencos con mezclas de diferentes colores y aromas en su carrito, y había salido poco después, con las mezclas a la mitad.

Soarin se había parado frente a la multitud de soldados, deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido y que, a la vez, nunca llegara el momento de partir. Todo lo que se podía imaginar de ese día no era bueno. Ante sus ojos pasaban visiones de Dash, tenida sobre la nieve, respirando laboriosamente y bañada en su propia sangre. Cada vez que lo imaginaba, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y, al abrirlos, a pesar de que sabía que no eran verdad, todavía podía sentir el espeso aroma de la sangre a su alrededor.

Aunque, claro, nadie más podía olerlo.

Pinkie apreció a su lado, con la punta de la nariz roja y los ojos irritados. No le tomó mucho a Soarin descubrir que había estado llorando. La había visto entrar al quirófano donde estaba su hermana en compañía de Cheese, y solo Cheese había salido cuando los llamaron a reunirse alrededor de la tienda. Firefly había entrado al quirófano y había tardado buen rato en salir, lo cual sugería que había estado consolando a la yegua.

Maud no despertaba. Firefly especulaba que, si no despertaba, algo iba mal. La sangre que había perdido era mucha y, aunque pudieron resolver esa cuestión, ya debía haber mostrado algún símbolo de reaccionar.

Cuando le habían dicho esto a Pinkie, había lágrimas de puro terror en sus ojos.

Soarin extendió un ala y la puso sobre los hombros de la yegua decaída. Aunque al principio se sobresaltó por esto, luego levantó la mirada y le sonrió con ojos vidriosos. Soarin le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y, con este pequeño y amistoso gesto, giró a ver de nuevo la tienda de Dash sin quitar el ala de sobre los hombros de la yegua, quien se secó las nuevas lagrimas acumuladas bajo sus parpados.

Por pura formalidad, su Teniente, Caramel, y su Sub-Teniente, Flash Sentry, se colocaron a la derecha de Soarin, Flash ligeramente más atrás de Caramel. Soarin había elegido a Caramel como su Teniente por una simple razón: Era el pony en el que más confiaba. Y, como Flash había sido parte de la guardia real antes de enlistarse para la guerra, era el corcel perfecto para ser su Sub-Teniente. Sin embargo, a su lado, Pinkie agachó la cabeza, pues la Sub-Teniente del escuadrón 14.C era Maud. Soarin le dio un pequeño apretón a la yegua con el ala y, posteriormente, la retiró para que se enderezara.

Firefly apareció por la puerta cortina de la tienda de Dash, sujetando en su casco algo. Su presencia enseguida causó revuelo entre los soldados: Significaba que Dash aparecería pronto. La enfermera levantó la mirada e hizo contacto visual con Soarin. Incluso a metros de ella, Soarin podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la yegua.

Esto solo confirmó lo inevitable:

Había llegado la hora…

* * *

Dash no se atrevió a verse en el espejo. Sabía cómo se veía, claramente, pues no era la primera vez que lo usaba. En realidad, la había llevado puesta muchísimas veces.

No era que no quería, pero sabía que, si miraba, cedería a las lágrimas.

Porque su padre llevaba un uniforme exactamente igual cuando murió. Porque ver el uniforme a través del reflejo del espejo le traía a la mente solamente a su padre agonizante.

La puerta-cortina se abrió solo un poco y Firefly se asomó "Rainbow Dash… Te esperan"

Dash se dio la vuelta para no verse en el espejo y envainó su katana "Bien" abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su madre "Estoy lista"

* * *

Soarin cambiaba la pierna en la que apoyaba su peso con nerviosismo. Sabía lo que se avecinaba y había estado tratando de tranquilizarse y recordarse que _sabía_ lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no funcionaba. Simplemente, no estaría tranquilo hasta que todos volvieran sanos y salvos al campamento.

Dash incluida.

Firefly se dio la vuelta y abrió ligeramente la puerta-cortina y asomó su cabeza al exterior. Soarin no podía escuchar lo que la yegua decía, pues estaba muy lejos, pero al agudizar el oído, escuchó el murmullo de la respuesta de Rainbow Dash; luego, se escucharon pasos acercándose a la (reducida) multitud de soldados.

Todos se enderezaron en instinto, los cuatro ponies al frente del grupo incluidos. Lo susurros que habían rondado desaparecieron, dándole paso a un silencio lúgubre. Soarin se sacudió con un escalofrío repentino, lleno de terror.

Firefly tomó vuelo y abrió la cortina a un lado por completo.

Soarin levantó ambas cejas de impresión.

Rainbow Dash estaba ahí, parada, pero viéndose diferente a lo que esperaba.

Su silueta estaba ligeramente oculta por las sombras proyectadas sobre el lado derecho de su rostro a causa del sol estando _casi_ en su cenit. El lado izquierdo, sin embargo, estaba a plena vista, con la cicatriz cruzando sus ojos visibles claramente.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente que Soarin fue rápido en reconocer.

Su uniforme no era el mismo, sino uno diseñado solamente para los Capitanes. Aunque se parecía un poco al regular, este era de color beis con franjas azules que se asemejaban al cielo nocturno: Dos cruzaban en forma de X el pecho; otras dos iban sobre cada hombro, dando la ilusión de tirantes; y en cada pata, justo arriba de las muñecas y talones, había dos más rodeando las mangas. En el lado izquierdo del pecho ostentaban las medallas que el Capitán hubiera obtenido y en el lado derecho, el escudo de Equestria con el broche del nombre del Capitán y su escuadrón. Alrededor del cuello y en los costados, tenía bordados diseños de lunas en sus diferentes fases, soles y estrellas; todos de color azul. También llevaba puesta una bufanda azul con el escudo de Equestria a un costado.

Soarin tenía un uniforme igual hecho a la medida, que era usado solamente en reuniones o batallas importantes. De esa manera, los Capitanes podían ser fácilmente distinguidos de los demás, portando el honorable uniforme representativo de los altos mandos.

A parte de eso, Soarin notó también que la yegua no tenía puesta su ortopedia en el ala izquierda, dejando ver las plumas disparejas, que habían sido acicaladas y ordenadas en sus lugares, y las cicatrices que aún le recorrían ciertos espacios. Soarin jamás se había imaginado que la yegua aparecería frente a su escuadrón sin su ortopedia, pues su ala aún necesitaba curarse. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, mostrándoles a sus soldados todo por lo que había pasado.

Pero, sin embargo, eso no era todo. El lado visible del rostro de la yegua estaba cubierto por unos diseños tribales de varios colores, que le recordaban mucho a los que había visto en los cuencos y frascos de Zecora. Le recorrían todo el rostro, desde donde su melena cubría su cabeza hasta desaparecer bajo el uniforme. También eran vivibles en sus cascos y sus alas, dando la ilusión de que estos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Soarin se preguntó si así sería.

Lo que le llamó más la atención fue que, alrededor de su ojo y entrelazándose con su cicatriz, había un diseño más llamativo que el resto, asemejándose a nubes de tormenta ¿Acaso era para hacer resaltar la cicatriz? Si así era, lo habían logrado. La cicatriz rosada contrastaba con los llamativos colores que la rodeaban.

Rainbow Dash emergió de las sombras de su tienda, revelando otra sorpresa en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Colgando a lo largo de su costado, estaba la larga katana que Soarin había visto apenas dos días atrás, cuando la yegua le había pedido que, en caso de que no saliera con vida de la batalla, se quedara con ella. Aunque Soarin se había negado a quedarse con ella y a perder toda esperanza en que la Capitana sobreviviera, no pudo evitar preguntarse si en verdad se quedaría con la katana en caso de que ella no pudiera salir de ahí. De su cinturón de batalla, repleto de dagas, paralizadores y todo tipo de artilugios que la yegua podría necesitar para su enfrentamiento, también estaba agarrado un casco grisáceo que hacía juego con el uniforme.

El área estaba sumido en un respetuoso silencio. Dash avanzó unos pasos para mostrarse ante todos. El diseño tribal pintado sobre su pelaje también estaba presente en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Dash examinó detenidamente a cada soldado. Sus ojos se mantenían neutrales. Su expresión, impávida. Casi parecía que estuviera a punto de ir a un evento social en vez de una pelea de vida o muerte.

¿Cómo lograba eso?

Firefly dejó que la puerta-cortina se cerrara sola y se acercó a su hija. Dash siguió mirando a cada pony, empezando por sus soldados y luego los del escuadrón 6.B. Cada uno le devolvía la mirada con respeto, la mantenía unos segundos y luego Dash pasaban al siguiente pony, como absorbiendo la fuerza de los ojos de cada uno. Soarin notó que dejó a Pinkie y a él a propósito para el final.

Primero intercambió miradas con Pinkie. La yegua de melena fucsia tenía nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a su amiga vestida para la batalla, con su impecable uniforme y sus alas cuidadas. Cada mechón de melena en su lugar, reflejaba un aire autoritario y calmado, pero fuerte y serio. Como la Rainbow Dash que Soarin había conocido cuando apenas había llegado al campamento. Pinkie sorbió silenciosamente por la nariz y dejó escapar una lágrima, y Soarin supuso que sería al pensar en lo que se le avecinaba a su amiga. Si perdía a Rainbow Dash y Maud no sobrevivía… No estaba seguro de que la yegua pudiera aguantar golpes tan duros.

Después de un largo momento de ambas hablando silenciosamente por sus miradas, Dash giró hacia Soarin. Por un segundo, por tanto solo un segundo, vio duda en ellos, pero se evaporó como el rocía de la mañana. No tenía dudas. Ella sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque al resto no le gustara esto. Soarin la miró directo a los ojos y le rogó que no fuera, que reconsiderara las opciones que tenía. Quería convencerla de que había otra salida pero, honestamente, ni él se lo creía.

Pero no quería perder la esperanza. Se aferraría a ella tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Dash apartó la mirada y Soarin suspiró.

Era inútil.

Firefly se paró junto a su hija y Dash giró para estar cara a cara con su madre. Con los ojos aun vidriosos, levantó los cascos y dudó. Soarin se dio cuenta de que el objeto que Firefly tenía entre sus cascos era, en realidad, el broche con el nombre de Dash.

Después de unos segundos de duda, sorbió por la nariz y le abrochó en pequeño broche plateado. Le puso ambos cascos sobre los hombros y la miró a los ojos, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas antes de atraer a su hija y abrazarla con fuerza. Dash le devolvió el abrazo pero, obviamente, no con tanta fuerza o sentimiento como Firefly.

Era una escena conmovedora, como una madre viendo as su único hijo ir a la guerra. Bueno… En este caso, su única hija viva quien iba directo a una batalla que podría significar el fin de su vida. Con mucha probabilidad, esa podría ser la última vez que Dash y Firefly se vieran.

Soarin sacudió la cabeza. _No pienses eso, no pienses eso._

Firefly se separó de Dash, llorando a mares y sorbiendo por la nariz como si tuviera un resfriado. Se secó los caudales que le surcaban las mejillas y se separó de su hija plantándole un beso en la frente. Soarin no vio ni un rastro de pintura en los labios de la yegua. Se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que Dash se había puesto encima.

Firefly se apartó a un lado y Dash se acercó a Pinkie, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas.

"¿Tienes todo lo que te di?" preguntó Dash. Pinkie le dedicó un saludo militar.

"Sí, señora"

Dash asintió "¿Los papeles están seguros?"

"Muy seguros, señora" respondió Pinkie.

Dash asintió y se giró a Soarin. Sus ojos magenta reflejaban una neutralidad increíble.

"Capitán Skies" dijo Dash "¿Están sus soldados listos?"

Soarin asintió y saludó "Sí, señora"

Dash asintió "Bien"

Se giró a la multitud de soldados mirándola expectantes. En los ojos de unos había temor; en los otros, preocupación; y en los de aquellos, confianza en su Capitana. La multitud era un popurrí de emociones y pensamientos, tan evidentes que estaban a punto de materializarse.

Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra.

Dash abrió ambas alas. Los diseños tribales continuaban bajo sus alas y sobre sus plumas. Con unos suaves aleteos, se elevó unos metros en el aire. Examinó a sus compañeros de nuevo y luego agarró su casco de su cinturón y se lo puso.

"Muy bien, ponies" dijo. Sus palabras estaban muy ligeramente interrumpidas por el casco "Ya es hora"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Eso pasó...

Estamos a punto de ir al conflicto... Oh por Dios, hasta yo estoy nerviosa.

 ** _Reviews_**

 _Yaiba Akatsuki (Cap. 8):_

Gracias, me alegro que te guste.

 _Melral CT-3718:_

She's already born! *squeal*

 _Ponysky:_

*silbido inocente*

 _Leticia Barron:_

No te preocupes. He oído de hombres de cuarenta años que ven MLP.

Además, uno nunca deja de ser un niño ¿verdad?

 _Yaiba Akatsuki (Cap. 10):_

¡Me alegra que te guste!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	51. Sacrificios

**CAP. 51.- SACRIFICIOS**

Applejack seguía a toda la multitud de soldados. Cada cierto tiempo sentía una punzada de molestia en sus patas traseras, pero no era suficiente para ser insoportable. La enfermera Firefly le había asegurado que sus cascos estarían bien en poco tiempo, y eso estaba bien para ella. Solo no debía volver a patear algo así.

Había sido la patada más potente que había dado. Los manzanos de la granja eran fáciles, lo había dominado después de años de práctica: Una sola patada lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer caer las manzanas pero no para hacerle daño a la corteza era todo lo necesario. Con práctica, no era algo tan difícil.

Sin embargo, si tenía que volver a causar una avalancha para salvar a alguien, no dudaría en hacerlo.

"Applejack… Tengo miedo"

Applejack miró a su derecha. Twilight estaba allí, con ella, caminando hacia su primera batalla. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, encogida y temblando de nerviosismo.

"No tengas miedo" trató de tranquilizarla Applejack "Todo estará bien"

Twilight sacudió la melena. La llevaba suelta desde que habían llegado al campamento "Pero… ¿Qué pasará si Rainbow Dash muere? ¿Qué hay de nuestro plan? Si somos tan importantes en el destino de Equestria ¿Cómo nos las arreglaremos si nos falta una?"

Applejack le puso un casco en el hombro "Piensa positivo, Twilight. No mentiré: Yo estoy igual de preocupada. Pero debemos confiar en que Dash sabrá cómo salir de esta"

Twilight asintió.

Despues un momento de silencio, Twilight volvió a hablar.

"¿Crees que alguna vez nos escuche?" preguntó.

Applejack se lo pensó profundamente.

"Tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa. Por ahora, concentra tus ruegos en que no muera"

* * *

Soarin estaba al borde del desmayo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía corto de fuerza. Las patas le pesaban como si tuviera atadas rocas mientras las movía contra la nieve que cubría en valle.

Lo que lo mantenía en pie era la angustia.

Tenía la mente llena de probabilidades que su cerebro había sacado de Celestia sabrá donde. Y de todas esas, la mayoría tenía un final trágico. Muchas incluían dagas, rocas y espadas. Soarin sentía que iba a vomitar.

Probablemente había sido una buena idea no haber comido nada antes de salir.

Avanzaba al frente de los soldados. El grupo estaba reducido y herido por la última batalla, dos días atrás: Nadie se había librado. Todos tenían algún tipo de vendaje o parche sobre sus heridas. Él mismo todavía sentía los parches distribuidos por distintos puntos de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, el baño de hielo había ayudado mucho a aliviar el entumecimiento, pues Soarin podía moverse con libertad.

Eso no lo volvía menos doloroso.

Soarin miró alrededor. Se sorprendió de que, a pesar de ser tan importante lo que iba a pasar, Dash guiaba al grupo caminando como si solo fuera al mercado a comprar avena. Era increíble lo fácil que le era a ella mantenerse tranquila bajo presión.

Pero parecía ida. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto delante de sí, como profunda en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué estaría pensado? Soarin solo se lo podía imaginar.

Levantó sus ojos verdes al cielo. Las gruesas nubes que lo cubrían anunciaban otra nevada, probablemente esa noche. Soarin se preguntó a quien se le había ocurrido que era el mejor día para empezar el invierno. Era ridículo, pues incluso lo habían adelantado un poco.

Los Capitanes no tenían un horario del clima, como era disponible en las ciudades. Eran ignorantes a las inclemencias que el clima les podría traer. Solo les tocaba preparar a su escuadrón para cualquier cosa, desde el más despejado cielo hasta la más fiera tormenta.

Soarin tuvo que regresar la vista abajo cuando tropezó con una roca enterrada en la nieve y casi se va de bruces. Algunos soldados lo miraron, sobresaltados, pero él les hizo un gesto con el casco, instruyéndoles no prestarle atención. Con la atención nuevamente puesta en el camino, les obligó a sus pesadas patas a avanzar a pesar de que estaba a punto de gritar la orden de detenerse y volver al campamento.

No lo hizo.

Debía respetar la decisión de Rainbow Dash y confiar en que ella saldría bien librada de esa batalla.

Le rogó a Celestia que así fuera.

* * *

Pinkie se sentía cansada a ese punto. Avanzar por la espesa nieve era más difícil con cada paso y el agotamiento mental que la mantenía desenfocada desde lo de Maud no la ayudaba a sentirse más viva. Jamás se había sentido tan agotada.

Delante de sí, Soarin también luchaba por caminar, aunque, obviamente, él tenía sus propias razones para estar así

Pinkie suspiró. Podía sentir la carta destinada a Soarin entre su uniforme y su pelaje. La había llevado consigo según las instrucciones de Dash: Debía entregársela en cuanto volvieran al campamento si…

Tambaleó.

Raindrops, detrás de ella, se adelantó y la ayudó a estabilizarse rápidamente. Algunos voltearon a verla, Soarin incluido, pero ella siguió caminó como si nada, agachando la cabeza de vergüenza. Menuda Teniente, débil de fuerzas en frente de sus soldados.

Todos siguieron caminando, pero Soarin no se movió hasta que lo hubo alcanzado.

"¿Está bien?" le preguntó. Pinkie agachó más la cabeza y levantó la mirada por entre las hebras de su cabello fucsia.

"¿Es tan obvio?" sacudió la cabeza "Olvídalo… Es bastante obvio"

Soarin extendió un ala y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Pinkie levantó una ceja.

"¿Eso a qué ha venido?"

Soarin se encogió de hombros "No lo sé. Solo quería hacerte sentir mejor"

Pinkie soltó una risa devota de diversión entre dientes. Una nubecilla se escapó de entre sus labios "No creo que se pueda alegrar a alguien cuando tú mismo no te sientes alegre"

Soarin apartó la mirada "Si lo dices así, suena algo hipócrita"

Pinkie le dio un empujoncito con el hombro "No te preocupes, lo entiendo"

Soarin esbozó una diminuta sonrisa antes de mirar hacia Rainbow Dash, caminando por su cuenta frente al grupo. El casco se lo había quitado justo después de salir del campamento. Este ahora estaba enganchado al cinturón de batalla de la yegua.

"¿Tienes idea de por qué se puso ese uniforme?"

Pinkie miró a Dash y sonrió melancólicamente. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio hasta que respondió a la pregunta.

"Su padre usaba uno igual cuando murió"

Soarin la miró, sorprendido "¿En serio?"

Pinkie asintió "Su mentalidad era que cada batalla era importante, por eso usaba ese uniforme siempre. Nunca lo vi con el otro uniforme, el ordinario. Siempre destacaba con su impoluto uniforme beis"

Soarin agachó la cabeza y, por un segundo, a Pinkie le pareció ver lágrimas en los ojos del corcel. Si se ponía a llorar, no sabía qué haría al respecto.

"¿Crees…?" empezó, con la voz temblorosa "¿Crees que se puso ese uniforme para verse como su padre al morir?"

Pinkie frunció el entrecejo y se lo pensó bien. Luego, sacudió la cabeza.

"No" miró a Rainbow Dash "Estoy bastante segura de que fue para honrar la memoria de su padre"

Soarin agachó las orejas "¿Eran así de unidos?"

Pínkie silbó "Como pluma y ala"

Soarin se rascó la nuca y suspiró. Pinkie contempló la idea de darle en ese momento la carta. Después de todo, para algo la tenía en el uniforme. Pero decidió en contra de esto: Dash le arrancaría los ojos.

"Tengo una duda" dijo Soarin. Pinkie lo miró "¿Por qué tu uniforme y el de Maud son diferentes al resto?"

Pinkie miró su uniforme "Oh… Por nuestra función"

"¿Y cuál sería esa?" preguntó Soarin. Pinkie señaló la insignia en el cuello de su uniforme. Tenía bordada una roca.

"Rock Troopers. Es algo de solo nuestro escuadrón. Mis hermanas y yo crecimos en una granja de rocas y, jeje" se rio entre dientes genuinamente "Digamos que desarrollamos gran habilidad triturando rocas. Una vez, Maud y yo volvimos polvo una roca que iba a caer justo sobre Rainbow Dash" Soarin hizo una mueca "Sí, suena difícil. Pero para alguien que podría diferenciar monzogranito de sienogranito es pan comido"

Soarin rio entre dientes junto a Pinkie, para luego guardar silencio.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" preguntó Soarin. Pinkie suspiró.

"¿Honestamente, Soarin? No lo sé"

* * *

No pienses en ello. No. Lo. Hagas.

Sólo ve y enfréntalo. Sin preguntas.

No dudes, no sientas, no temas…

Todo estará terminado en nada de tiempo.

Si no para él, para ti.

Sólo no te asustes.

Y más importante: _No_ dejes que nadie piense que estas asustada.

No lo permitas…

Aunque te estés cayendo a pedazos, no lo demuestres.

Sé fuerte. Si no por ti, por él.

Por ellos.

Por todos.

Por Equestria.

Mantente erguida.

No… Desfallezcas…

* * *

El vasto valle se extendía ante los cascos de los escuadrones. Se asemejaba a un cañón, y en la cima de la meseta del otro lado estaba instalada la gran masa de soldados en uniforme negro.

Frente a todos ellos, Blackout, con una armadura idéntica a la de sus demás soldados salvo por el casco. No llevaba ningún casco puesto. Su mediana melena negra le caía desordenada por la nuca y le cubría apenas los ojos.

Era de esperar que no llevara el casco: Era lo que controlaba a la armada de Sombra. Por más que intentaran, nadie lograba librara a los ponies de cristal de este tormento: El casco estaba firmemente sellado alrededor de sus cuellos.

La única manera de liberarlos era vencer al Rey Sombra.

Y eso era lo que pensaban hacer todos.

Rainbow Dash se plantó justo al borde de la meseta. Un fría corriente venteó sobre su cabeza, apartando solo un poco dos nubes una de la otra. Un pálido rayo de luz se filtró por entre las nubes e iluminó a Dash con la gloria de mil soles. La yegua cerró los ojos, disfrutando del breve instante de calor sobre su pelaje.

Un segundo después, otra corriente le cerró el paso a las nubes. La débil luz se disolvió.

Bajando la mirada, observó a Blackout extender ambas alas y elevarse unos metros sobre sus soldados. Dash lo imitó y les ordenó avanzar mientras Blackout guiaba a sus soldados cuesta abajo. Detrás de ella, Soarin aleteó y se elevó hasta alcanzarla y la miró, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Aun así, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

 _No sientas…_

Aleteó con un poco más de velocidad, apenas perceptible, para adelantarse y no tener la mirada del Capitán ahogándola.

* * *

Soarin miró con impotencia como la Capitana se alejaba de él. Lo había ignorado por completo. Con un suspiro, miró sobre su hombro y cruzó miradas brevemente con Caramel. El pony terretsre había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran niños y lo conocía mejor que nadie. Con solo esa mirada, el corcel podía descifrar cómo se estaba sintiendo. Caramel le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y Soarin suspiró nuevamente. Honestamente, podía ser peor.

Al menos, aún había cierta esperanza… Frágil, pero era esperanza.

* * *

Rainbow Dash aterrizó grácilmente en el centro del valle, donde Dark Blackout aterrizó frente a ella como una torre, emitiendo una sombra apenas sobre su rostro. El corcel alquitrán nunca se había visto tan arrogante. Su sonrisa no solo destilaba su usual maldad, sino también prepotencia de la cual solo habría sido capaz el mismísimo Rey Sombra.

Dash le dedicó una mirada asesina. Sin duda, esos dos eran de la misma especie.

Blackout expandió su sonrisa, como si en vez de fulminarlo con la mirada Dash le hubiera dedicado un guiño cariñoso, y miró sobre el hombro de la yegua.

"Veo que no viniste sola" parados a bastante distancia detrás de Dash estaban los escuadrones, mirándolos alertas a cualquier cosa.

"Tampoco tú" respondió Dash, mirando sutilmente el ejercito que acompañaba a Blackout. Los soldados de Blackout también se habían quedado lejos del centro del valle, dejándoles su espacio.

"Solo los traje como arma psicológica, no harán nada" aseguró Blackout, mirándola por un momento y luego volviéndose a concentrar el los soldados de Celestia "Sin embargo…" agachó la cabeza hacia ella hasta que casi tocaron narices, pero Dash no se alejó un centímetro. No iba a dejarse intimidar. Blackout amplió su sonrisita "¿Qué puede asegurarme que él no intervendrá?"

Dash no necesitaba girarse a ver para saber que estaba hablando de Soarin. Le fulminó con la mirada "No lo hará. Ninguno lo hará. Todos tienen sus órdenes expresas"

Blackout rio y, separándose de Dash, caminó en un círculo alrededor de ella. Dash no lo siguió, en su lugar concentrándose en un punto en blanco frente a sí.

"Oh…" exhaló Blackout, adoptando un tono melancólico jocoso "Crecen _tan_ rápido…"

Dash aguantó la respiración y entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió una de las plumas de Blackout viajar a través de su costado derecho a medida que el corcel volvía a pararse frente a ella "Es una lástima…" dijo, chasqueando la lengua "Tanta belleza desperdiciada…"

La pluma que había estado previamente en el costado de Dash se elevó hasta su barbilla, levantándole el rostro con delicadeza. La forma en que la examinaba, tan detenidamente, la hizo sentir enferma.

"Sin duda hay un par de cosas que _apreciaría_ viniendo de ti"

Dash no dudó un segundo. Levantó el casco derecho y le agarró las plumas que pudo, presionándola con fuerza con la intención de causarle dolor.

"Escucha, patán…" comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por la risa de Blackout.

"Vaya que eres fuerte. Estoy seguro de que hay mucho más _debajo_ de ese uniforme"

"Eso no es algo que _tú_ vayas averiguar" Dash insertó en sus palabras tanto odio como le fue posible. Aunque se tranquilizó a sí misma, no le soltó el ala a Blackout.

Blackout sonrió pícaramente "¿Entonces quién lo hará?" hizo un gesto hacia los escuadrones (Dash sabía hacia quien en específico, pero no iba a voltearse) "¿Él? ¿Te estás reservando para alguien especial?"

"Mi vida amorosa no es de tu incumbencia"

Blackout soltó una risa sarcástica "¿Tienes una vida amorosa?"

Liberando su ala con un tirón, Blackout retrocedió dos pasos, mirando alrededor "Parece ser un día lindo ¿no crees? La nieve está fresca y el clima frío. No le gana al sol, pero…" la miró "¿No crees que el paisaje invernal es simplemente _mágico_?"

Algo sobre la declaración de corcel envió un escalofrío por la columna de Dash, pero no lo demostró. Lo encaró, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Terminemos con esto de una sola vez, Blackout" dijo "Exijo tu rendición"

Esta vez, Blackout se rio a carcajadas, obteniendo miradas confundidas de los ponies de los escuadrones. La risa del corcel de fieros ojos rojos no se apagó por largo rato, hasta que, tosiendo unas cuantas veces, pudo calmarse.

Dash levantó una ceja "¿Es eso un sí?"

"Ah, mi pequeña ingenua" dijo Blackout, riendo entre dientes "No creerás que puedes escapar así de fácil de esto, ¿verdad?"

"Tenía que tratar" dijo Dash, tensando la espalda "Sin embargo, exijo un trato"

"¿Oh?" la curiosidad de Blackout aumentó "¿Y qué trato sería ese?"

Dash abrió su ala izquierda, señalando hacia sus soldados "No quiero que ninguno salga herido por accidente. Quiero que me asegures la seguridad de mis soldados"

Blackout sonrió de lado "Trato"

El cristal de Blackout emitió sus erráticos destellos verdes y morados y, con un destello, un proyectil de magia de sombras se disparó hacia el cielo. Dash siguió el curso del proyectil con la vista hasta que llegó a sobrepasar la meseta que bordeaba el valle y se expandió en forma circular. Las sombras se expandieron sobre sus cabezas, formando un domo que empezó a bajar a tres metros de distancia de los soldados de ambos. Los de Blackout retrocedieron casualmente, mientras que los de Dash avanzaron, perplejos por el enorme domo que se expandía. Dash siguió el curso de las sombras hasta que estuvieron a corta distancia del suelo, cuando Soarin, quien estaba al frente de todos, abrió los ojos como platos y extendió un casco para meterse dentro del domo.

Sin embargo, no pudo, pues las sombras aceleraron el triple su paso y cerraron el domo de golpe. Soarin se detuvo en seco a un centímetro del domo de sombras, que pocos segundos después se volvieron cristal oscuro que encerraba a Dash y Blackout en todo el valle, con los escuadrones afuera y a lados opuestos del domo, sin manera de llegar el uno al otro a menos que rodearan por completo el enorme domo.

Dash observó el domo un minuto más antes de mirar al capitán. Soarin tenía un gesto de impotencia grabado en todo su rostro mientras le regresaba la mirada a la yegua, plantando ambos cascos al cristal sólido.

De pronto, el corcel abrió los ojos de golpe y golpeó el cristal con el casco. Antes de que pudiera sentirse confundida por su reacción, sintió un fuerte tirón de la melena y soltó un alarido. Blackout le jalaba la melena, obligándola a ponerse en dos patas, y pegó la espalda de Dash contra su pecho, rodeando su cuello con el brazo, sofocándola.

Dash luchó por aire cuando el corcel alquitrán presionó contra su cuello. Se dio cuenta enseguida de su error.

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición…_

"¿Cuál es la regla número 9?" le susurró al oído. Dash agarró su antebrazo y trató de zafarse, pero le resultó imposible. Ella era fuerte, pero los corceles eran naturalmente más fuertes y Blackout la superaba.

El frío cristal le hacía contacto en la espalda, mandándole escalofríos.

 _Nunca,_ nunca _le des la espalda a un enemigo. Es lo más básico de una batalla. A menos de que tengas ojos en la espalda, no debes darle la espalda nunca._

Dash abrió ambas alas y las usó para tratar de elevarse del suelo. El brazo de Blackout se aflojó apenas lo suficiente para que ella pudiera zafarse, girarse y patearlo en el estómago, enviándolo disparado lejos de ella. Tomó una gran boconada de aire y se llevó un casco al cuello, justo en el punto donde Blackout le estaba presionando. Sentía la piel irritada debajo del pelaje y tosió un par de veces, antes de ponerse el casco con un movimiento rápido, manteniendo el área de los ojso abierta.

Blackout ya venía hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Abriendo las alas, lo fulminó con la mirada y se colocó en posición de ataque.

* * *

Desde el momento en que Blackout se había escabullido silenciosamente hacia Dash por detrás cuando la yegua estaba volteada, Soarin sabía que la batalla había empezado. Pero ver como Dash era estrangulada sin que él pudiera hacer nada había sido especialmente duro, pues solo podía pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal y que no podría evitar.

Los músculos de Dash se tensaron bajo en uniforme en el momento en el que Blackout se abalanzó sobre ella. Un gran orbe de magia negra apareció sobre la cabeza del corcel, sutilmente unido con un hilito de sombras al cristal que le colgaba del cuello, para luego salir disparado hacia la yegua. Dash esquivó el proyectil, que se estrelló a unos metros detrás de ella en una nube de sombras, pero otro vino y la atrapó justo en el costado derecho. La explosión dejó detrás una gran nube oscura de la cual Dash salió disparada lejos del corcel alquitrán. En medio del aire, Dash extendió las alas y trató de recuperar el control de su trayectoria, pero terminó estrellándose en la nieve de espaldas de todos modos. Se arrastró unos metros antes de poder controlar su dirección y se giró, agarrándose el costado.

Tenía todo el uniforme de ese lado negro, como si su uniforme se hubiera quemado, contrastando totalmente con el claro color del uniforme especial. Se había rasgado solo un poco, revelando una magulladura rojiza.

Soarin palideció. Apenas habían comenzado y Dash ya tenía una marca rosa en el cuello y una magulladura en el costado.

Sin embargo, la Capitana no dejó que esta herida la molestara mucho tiempo. Usando su ala derecha, se levantó del suelo rápidamente y Se elevó varios metros en el aire, seguida de cerca de Blackout. El corcel tenía detrás de sí otros tres orbes de magia negra que los seguían como perros, sin embargo, esta vez fue el cuerpo entero del corcel el que brilló en negro. Dash se lanzó hacia él con las alas y el cuerpo en tal ángulo que salió disparada a gran velocidad, cortando el aire. Esa era una técnica muy simple de vuelo, los Wonderbolts la usaban mucho en sus shows aéreos para hacer efectos con el viento. A Soarin jamás se le habría ocurrido de esa manera en una batalla.

Dash no tardó ni dos segundos en interceptar a Blackout. Con la gracia de una bailarina, dio una vuelta en el aire sobre Blackout y le pateó la espala, para luego usar la misma técnica que antes para perseguirlo nuevamente y propinarle una fuerte patada detrás de la cabeza. Luego, extendió ambas alas por completo para detenerse de golpe, causando un estruendo, y Blackout cayó al suelo, desorientado.

Por un momento, Soarin pensó que Dash había vencido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que los tres orbes que antes perseguían a Blackout ahora se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia la espalda de Dash. Iba a gritar cuando Dash se giró y se elevó otros metros, esquivando el primer orbe, para que luego la segunda pasara justo sobre su cabeza y la tercera, a apenas centímetro de su ala izquierda. Los tres orbes siguieron de largo varios metros, antes de detenerse lentamente y regresar hacia Dash, acortando la distancia entre la yegua y los orbes estrellaron contra el cuerpo de la yegua antes de que ella pudiera esquivarlos. Uno le impactó en la espalda, el otro en la cadera y el tercero en el ala izquierda. Aunque Soarin no podía escucharlo a tal distancia, pudo ver que la yegua soltaba un quejido antes de perder el control de su ala y caer. A pesar de que intentó detener su caída con su ala derecha, no podía con una sola, y optó por protegerse el cuerpo de la misma manera que lo había hecho hace dos días cuando las rocas de la avalancha había salido disparadas por el aire: Se rodeó el cuerpo con ambas alas, con la derecha protegiéndole la cabeza, y se redujo a una bolita. No estaba a demasiada altura, pero el aterrizaje aun así levantó una porción del manto de nieve en el suelo.

Detrás de Soarin, Pinkie ahogó un grito.

Blackout, a cierta distancia de Dash, se puso de pie con un ligero esfuerzo y se giró hacia la yegua, cubierto en nieve y hecho una furia. De alguna manera, el impacto en la cabeza no lo había dejado inconsciente y ahora caminaba hacia Dash tambaleándose un poco. Se detuvo en el camino y su cristal brilló nuevamente, rodeándolo en su aura negra.

Soarin miró a Dash. Se había estirado sobre su costado derecho y siseaba con la cara contraída. Su ala izquierda estaba abierta en el aire, revelando las plumas negras y la piel enrojecida en varias partes.

Soarin golpeó el cristal que lo separaba de la batalla cuando Blackout reanudó su avance hacia la yegua, esta vez sin tambaleos ¡Eso era injusto! Él tenía a su disposición magia negra, y la estaba usando para atacar a la yegua a distancia, manteniéndose casi seguro.

Pero, de nuevo, la balanza estaba inclinada a favor de Blackout desde el mismísimo principio.

Dash giró en el piso y se puso de pie de un salto. Tenía los lugares donde los orbes habían impactado ennegrecidos y, al avanzar unos pasos hacia Blackout, cojeó un poco sobre la cadera herida. A pesar de esto, trotó hacia el corcel, quien activó nuevamente su cristal; y la magia negra creó tres proyectiles que se asemejaban a lanzas y que giraban alrededor del corcel mientras iba avanzando a la yegua. Cuando estuvieron unos diez metro de distancia, lanzó el primero. Dash usó abrió ambas alas y con un potente aletazo se elevó varios metros, esquivando totalmente el proyectil. Blackout la siguió en su rumbo hacia arriba y lanzó el segundo, elevándose también. Dash giró sus alas en diferentes direcciones y dio varias vueltas hacia la derecha, esquivando el segundo. Sin embargo, ambos proyectiles siguieron avanzando y no se detuvieron hasta que impactaron con el domo de cristal negro. Una de ellas impactó apenas a unos metros de los escuadrones, quienes respingaron al ver que, en vez de explotar, perforaron el cristal, quedándose atoradas allí.

Soarin agachó las orejas. Si esos eran así, entonces…

Blackout le lanzó el tercer proyectil a Rainbow Dash, quien pegó las alas al costado y dejó que la gravedad la llevase. Sin embargo, el proyectil pasó tan rápido, que cortó las puntas de un mechón de melena de Dash. Soarin suspiró sonoramente al ver que el proyectil se clavaba en el domo y se quedaba estático.

¿Así que todos sus trucos eran diferentes? ¿Con pros y contras?

Dash miró con cierta curiosidad el mechón de melena que había perdido unos centímetros de las puntas, dejando su melena ligeramente dispareja. Aun así, no tuvo mucho tiempo para considerar su repentino cambio de peinado, pues Blackout aleteó con tal fuerza que causó un estruendo y una enorme ráfaga, y salió disparado hacia Dash. Dash no se movió, mas bien, tensó los músculos y esperó al corcel alquitrán. Los cascos de Blackout brillaron de color negro en su truco para maximizar su fuerza y, al tenerla al alcance, lanzó un golpe directamente a Dash, quien lo esquivó. Al instante, Dash le pegó un rodillazo a Blackout en la boca del estómago, haciendo que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera por su boca, pero aun así, le dio un golpe en el estómago con el casco izquierdo, aun con el aura negra.

Dash exhaló.

Soarin se llevó un casco a la boca al ver que la yegua perdía nuevamente el control de sus alas y caía directamente al suelo nevado.

* * *

Dash seguía corta de aire cuando impactó con la nieve. Esta había suavizado su caída, pero aun así caer era doloroso. Sentía algo en el estómago, una molestia persistente, y, cuando se intentó levantar, le temblaron las patas y cayó nuevamente. Sintió algo caliente en la boca y se sacó el casco para escupirlo.

La nieve se manchó de rojo.

Sangre.

Dash exhaló y se tocó el labio, manchándose los guantes de sangre. Tenía el sabor acre en la boca.

Dulce Celestia… ¿Qué le había hecho Blackout?

Le dolían las costillas ¿acaso Blackout le había roto una? Un par, quizá.

No podía quedarse allí. Tenía que levantarse y seguir dando pelea.

Intentó hacerlo de nuevo demasiado tarde. Blackout ya había llegado donde ella y le había agarrado la melena, jalándosela nuevamente y forzándola a levantarse.

"¡AGH!" se quejó Dash, llevándose los cascos al cuero cabelludo. Sintió que algunos cabellos se le arrancaban desde la raíz. Blackout la elevó por la melena hasta que solo sus piernas quedaron sobre la fría nieve.

Dash soltó un quejido y siseo. Aunque trató de reprimir sus expresiones de dolor, no lo logró. Le dolí demasiado donde Blackout le había golpeado el estómago y el dolor en su costilla aumentaba con los segundos. Los lugares donde los orbes habían impactado le ardían como quemaduras, aunque se asemejaban más a magulladuras que a quemaduras en el término de la palabra. Fuera como fuera, eran dolorosas.

Y ni hablar de su ala izquierda…

"He esperado tanto tiempo para esto" dijo Blackout en el rostro de Dash "Siempre, _siempre_ me decían que no era el momento, pero ya no importa. Necesito asegurarme de que la profecía no se cumpla"

Dash contrajo el rostro de dolor ¿Profecía? ¿Qué profecía? Blackout jamás había mencionado ninguna profecía ¿y qué tenía que ver ella con eso? ¿Era acaso por esa supuesta profecía que Blackout la había martirizado tanto? ¿La razón por la que le había causado tanto sufrimiento?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar…

¿Acaso era eso? Todo tenía mucho sentido ahora.

"Seis fuerza de arcoíris se alzaran. Contra las sombras combatirán y, al final, su resplandor de vuelta al Gran Imperio traerán" recitó Dash. Blackout abrió los ojos como platos en pura sorpresa.

"¿Qué…?" frunció el ceño "¿¡Dónde has oído eso!?"

Dash ignoró la pregunta del corcel y se humedeció los labios secos por el frío. El sabor de la sangre que le manchaba los labios se le impregnó en la boca "Seis fuerza de arcoíris se alzaran. Contra las sombras combatirán y, al final, su resplandor de vuelta al Gran Imperio traerán"

Blackout la agarró por el cuello del uniforme y le soltó la melena "¡Cállate!"

Dash lo ignoró nuevamente "Seis fuerza de arcoíris se alzaran. Contra las sombras combatirán y-"

"¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!" le gritó Blackout, levantando su casco derecho y pegándole un fuerte y directo puñetazo. El rostro de Dash giró tan bruscamente a la derecha que le tronó el cuello y le causó dolor exactamente donde la clavícula terminaba y daba paso al cuello.

La fuerza del golpe lanzó disparada a Dash de los cascos de Blackout y la tiró al suelo. Al levantar la parte delantera de cuerpo, un hilito de sangre le abandonó su fosa nasal derecha, quemándole. Se llevó los cascos a la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para reprimir el grito de dolor, y presionó para detener el sangrado.

La sombra de Blackout se cernió sobre. El corcel alquitrán estaba parado casi sobre ella, imponente como una torre, dedicándole la mirada más llena de odio existente. Levantó su casco derecho y su cristal brilló.

"Tenía grandes _planes_ para ti hoy pero, como parece que tendremos que acelerar el proceso lamento no poder ejercerlos" en el cascos de Blackout apareció una clase de lanza que parecía cristal cuarteado. Con su sombra sobre ella, la fulminó con la mirada "Ya sabes _demasiado_ "

Su brazo cayó sobre ella.

Con un movimiento rápido, Dash se apartó de la lanza, que se clavó a apenas unos centímetros de ella. Aunque le fue difícil, logró ponerse de pie y encarar a Blackout, quien estaba desterrando la lanza de la nieve. Al mirarla, Dash tomó la katana entre sus cascos y luego la agarró con su boca, fulminando con la mirada a Blackout.

El corcel craqueó el cuello "Bien" en sus cascos, la lanza se convirtió en una larga y afilada espada "Hagámoslo"

Dash extendió las alas y se elevó en el aire y Blackout la siguió, lanzando la espada al aire y agarrándola con la boca. Dash lo esperó en el aire a pesar de que cada aleteo le envía una descarga de dolor hasta las puntas de sus plumas más largas, pero resistió.

Blackout embistió su espada hacia Dash, quien interceptó el ataque con la Katana. Ambas armas chocaron y causaron un estruendo mientras Dash deslizaba la cuchilla alrededor de la espada de Blackout y la movía bruscamente hacia arriba, apartándola. Blackout recuperó el control de su arma sin problema alguno y, con un solo potente aleteo, salió disparado hacia la yegua. Dash se tiró hacia atrás y lo pateó por el pecho, apartándolo nuevamente. Blackout intentó atacarla aprovechando su proximidad, pero Dash usó su katana para interceptar el arma de Blackout nuevamente.

Una vez que lo había apartado lo suficiente, pasó la katana de su boca a sus cascos y Blackout hizo lo mismo. Dash subió, bajo, se deslizó, planeó, de todo para evitar los constantes azotes de Blackout, pero con su ala herida, apenas se podía escapar por los pelos. También usó su katana e intentó atacar, pero le era imposible encontrar un espacio ente los ataques de Blackout para lanzar el propio.

Por fin lo encontró.

Tras esquivar otra vez la espada de Blackout dirigiéndose directamente a su rostro, El corcel bajó su guardia un segundo. Solo un segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para Dash para embestir la katana a Blackout, apuntando directo a su rostro.

Blackout reaccionó apenas a tiempo para no perder un ojo e hizo a un lado la cabeza. La cuchilla de Dash apenas le cortó la mejilla, causando un sangrado realmente débil.

Con un movimiento del brazo, Blackout golpeó la cuchilla de su espada contra la katana de Dash, haciéndola perder el agarre de esta y soltarla. El arma cayó hasta desaparecer bajo manto de nieve, apenas visible su mango decorado con cristales de colores.

Blackout miró por un segundo hacia la katana y murmuró "Sabes demasiado"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un aura negra rodeó a Dash, cruzando a través de ella y quitándole el aliento. Blackout se le acercó y le pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo. Dash tenía la boca abierta en busca de aire que no llegaba sus pulmones ¿Qué le había hecho?

Sintió el hombro de Blackout tensarse contra su clavícula y el cristal del corcel le quemó el pecho.

El brazo de Blackout embistió contra su abdomen.

Dash inspiró. Al bajar ligeramente la mirada, se encontró directamente con el cabello oscuro del corcel, cuyo rostro estaba fuera de su campo de visión.

Dash sintió que algo escurrió por su pierna y, al bajar la mirada, vio una enorme mancha roja en su uniforme…

Y el casco de Blackout sujetando una daga que había clavado en el abdomen de la yegua.

* * *

Pinkie gritó.

Soarin estaba hecho una piedra contra el domo de cristal negro. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y, como si le hubiera golpeado en el estómago, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones.

No podía estar pasando.

No…

La visión se le nubló.

"¡RAINBOW DASH!" gritó Pinkie detrás de él, corriendo hacia el domo y posicionándose como Soarin estaba, con los cascos delanteros apoyados contra la liza superficie "¡NO!"

Las lágrimas bañaban las mejillas de Pinkie como cascadas. La yegua había palidecido y, de pronto, tuvo una arcada y se alejó del domo unos metros antes de devolver todo el desayuno. Raindrops acudió a Pinkie, manteniéndole la melena lejos el rostro mientras vomitaba y lloriqueaba.

Soarin estaba rígido. No podía moveré en lo más mínimo. Había visto claramente cómo Blackout había inmovilizado a Dash y luego la había acercado a sí, cambiando la espada por una daga con su cristal y luego…

Soarin supuso que, de haber desayunado, también habría vomitado.

La había apuñalado.

Blackout usó sus alas para quitarles atura, dejando a Dash bajo sí. Desde donde estaba, Soarin no podía verle el rostro a la yegua. La bajó hasta que la hubo acostado sobre la nieve y luego retiró su arma, cuya cuchilla brillaba en rojo.

Soarin golpeó el cristal.

"¡RAINBOW DASH!"

Dash lo había escuchado. Los gritos de Pinkie y luego el de Soarin. Aunque eran interrumpidos por el cristal, podía escucharlos.

Pero no podía moverse.

Cuando Blackout la acostó sobre la nieve y retiró la cuchilla, el dolor le atenazó como una garra.

Se le escapó un sonido estrangulado de la garganta. Blackout tiró la daga lejos y puso el casco libre detrás de su cabeza, como abrazándola.

"Shhh" le susurró al oído "Tranquila… Ya pasará"

Dash tragó grueso "G-Gracias" murmuró, casi sin fuerza.

Blackout frunció el ceño "¿Por qué?"

Dash inspiró "Por acercarme"

Con un movimiento rápido y haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Dash estiró el brazo, tomó la katana que se le había caído pocos momentos antes y apuñaló a Blackout en el abdomen con esta, atravesándolo.

Blackout exhaló.

Dash soltó el mango y se dejó caer sobre la nieve, exhausta por el esfuerzo que hacer esto le causó. Podía sentir la sangre caliente chorreándole por el costado y aterrizando sobre la nieve, tiñéndola de rojo.

Blackout la soltó y retrocedió. Rápidamente se sacó la katana y la tiró a un lado, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo nevado con un quejido.

Su cristal brilló y lanzó un proyectil hacia el domo sobre sus cabezas.

El domo craqueó y desapareció en sombras que se elevaron al cielo, dejando que el viento corriera nuevamente por todo el valle.

Un aura negra rodeó a Blackout y, en cuestión de segundos, este tomó su forma de sombras y se alejó, dejando la mancha de sangre en la nieve. Al ver sus soldados que su líder ser alejaba de ellos, se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron hasta desaparecer del otro lado de la meseta.

Dash suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras sentía que sus fuerzas lentamente se iban yendo.

* * *

En el momento en que el domo hubo desapercibo, Soarin perdió el equilibrio cayó sobre la nieve bruscamente. Al levantarse, Blackout ya no estaba y, en su lugar, Dash estaba tendida en el suelo, inerte.

"¡NO!" gritó Soarin, echando a correr hacia la yegua. Detrás de sí, Pinkie seguía sentada en el suelo con la respiración agitada y el rostro pálido, pero al ver que todo había acabado, levantó la cabeza para ver qué había pasado. Luego, se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de Cheese Sandwich, quien había acudido a ayudar a Raindrops a mantener a Pinkie erguida.

Soarin se detuvo cuando hubo llegado a la yegua, sentándose a su lado y tomando entre los brazos su cuerpo. Estaba herida por todos lados, su ala izquierda estaba estirada su costado en su totalidad y había una mancha de sangre seca bajo su nariz. Soarin frunció el ceño en preocupación y la sacudió un poco.

"¡Despierta!" le dijo, sintiendo un dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Dash no reaccionó al principio pero, después de unos segundos, sus pestañas revolotearon y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. En estos se reflejaba el cansancio de la yegua, sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta.

Soarin la recostó contra su regazo "Resiste, por favor"

Dash se llevó un casco a la herida en su abdomen, de la cual aún sangraba. Gimoteó débilmente y siseó "D-Duele…" murmuró, apenas sobre un susurro.

Soarin le apartó del rostro un mechón de cabello lleno de nieve "Tranquila, resiste…" murmuró. La vista se le nubló.

Dash sorbió por la nariz. Se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta que cayeron a la nieve "No puedo…" dijo. Soarin negó con la cabeza.

"Ni se te ocurra. Debes resistir" empezó a verificar cada uno de los compartimentos del cinturón de la yegua en busca de algo para detener el sangrado "Tenías algunas vendas para Maud, debe de haber más aquí…"

"Soarin…"

El corcel miró a la yegua, quien le dedicó una sonrisa diminuta, débil y triste "Cuida a mi escuadrón, por favor…"

Soarin sacudió al cabeza y se irguió la cabeza "Tú lo harás por tu propia cuenta, ya verás. Vas a estar bien. _Debes_ estar bien, no puedes…" se le escaparon unas lágrimas a él mismo y sorbió por la nariz "No puedes hacer esto"

Dash tosió y giró la cabeza. Escupió unas gotitas de sangre que mancharon la nieve, que en parte ya estaba roja por la sangre de Dash y Blackout combinados. Soarin le limpió el labio con la manga.

Dash volvió a gimotear "Tengo miedo…"

Soarin cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando retener las lágrimas. Esto no podía estar pasando, no a él, no _ahora_.

"Por favor…" murmuró Soarin "Por favor no lo hagas…"

Dash respiraba entrecortadamente. Cada vez su cuerpo se ponía más débil. Con gran esfuerzo, volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

"Gracias…"

Con un suspiro, Dash cerró los ojos. Su cabeza cayó contra el regazo de Soarin y su pecho, que antes bajaba y subía con su respiración errática, se quedó inmóvil.

Soarin la sacudió de nuevo.

No reaccionó.

"No…" Soarin murmuró, sacudiéndola más fuere, pero lo único que logró fue cambiar la posición de la cabeza de la yegua "¡NOOO!"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

*Se esconde dentro de una fortaleza*

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _Yaiba Akatsuki:_

¡Gracias!

 _leticia. baroon:_

Trataré

 _Ponysky:_

*Risa nerviosa*

 _TyMcBourne:_

¡Gracias!

 _Melral CT-3718:_

WROTE YOUR NAME WITHOUT LOOKING!

Nope, but you inspired me to make her and OC, hehe...

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle

P.D: Recuerden que los quiero.


	52. La Caída de una Estrella

**CAP. 52.- LA CAÍDA DE UNA ESTRELLA**

Por mucho que la sacudiera, siempre obtendría lo mismo de Dash: Silencio.

Su flácido cuerpo yacía entre los brazos de Soarin, quien estaba a punto de perder sus cabales y ceder a las lágrimas. Las alas de la joven Capitana se habían despegado de sus costados cuando había soltado su último suspiro, o mas bien, el ala que aún quedaba a su costado. Soarin la agarró por los brazos y vio con impotencia como la cabeza de ella caía hacia atrás al no haber fuerza alguna que la mantuviera erguida.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Soarin pegó un grito al cielo, acercando el inerte cuerpo de la yegua a su cuerpo y acurrucándola en su pecho. Cada color del arco iris de su cola se mezclaba con la blanca nieve y la roja mancha de sangre sobre esta, volviéndose una maraña de colores. Sus alas cian, previamente inmaculadas, estaban en un estado lamentable, desordenadas. Los diseños tribales en el cuerpo de la yegua, sin embargo, seguían allí, intactos, casi como si formaran parte del pelaje de la misma.

Soarin sollozó. No se podía hacer a la idea de que Rainbow Dash, la yegua de la que se había enamorado, estaba muerta.

 _Muerta_. La palabra le dio nauseas.

Muerta y ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por ella. No se lo había dicho. Había sido demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Gimió. Le dolía el pecho y la cabeza. El mundo le daba vueltas. L único que lo mantenía despierto era sujetar el cuerpo de Dash.

Con otro sollozo y otra cascada de lágrimas abandonando sus ojos, abrazó el cuerpo de Dash contra él, su cuello presionado contra el de ella. No sentía su respiración. Soarin no podía explicar si el frío del cuerpo de la yegua era a causa del clima o de que el calor ya estaba abandonando el cuerpo de la misma.

Se echó a llorar.

No le importaba más nada. Ni que lo verán llorando, ni lo que dirían todos de él ni los comentarios sobre alguna posible (y falsa) relación entre él y la Capitana. Nada. Ya no le importaba nada de eso. Sentía como si su pecho se desgarrara en dos mientras sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida de Dash.

Y entonces lo sintió, tan efímero que pensó haberlo imaginado y, sin embargo, dio un respingo igualmente.

Se alejó de ella, temeroso de que hubiera sido un juego de su mente.

Al mirar hacia abajo, notó que tenía una enorme mancha de sangre en el uniforme. Sangre de Dash.

Sin embargo, eso no había sido lo que lo había sorprendido. La yegua seguía inconsciente, pero…

Hubiera jurado por lo que sea que, al tener presionado su cuello contra el de ella, había sentido un _debilísimo_ pulso.

No. Debía de haber sido un juego de su mente. Estaba imaginando cosas, cosas que deseaba pasaran, pero que no pasarían.

O…

Tragando grueso, recostó a la yegua en su regazo y levantó un casco, acercándolo a su cuello. No sentir cosa alguna lo destrozaría, pero aun así…

Presionó justo debajo de su cabeza, donde el cuello y esta se unían, cerró los ojos y esperó. Tantas veces había tomado el pulso de sus camaradas, tantas veces se había sentido destrozado de no sentir nada bajo la presión de su casco, tantas veces había perdido a un amigo sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Esperó…

Esperó…

Y esperó por lo que le parecieron siglos, casi rindiéndose por completo…

Cuando sintió algo, tan débil que casi se lo pierde, pero estaba allí.

 _Un_ latido. Un pequeño, breve y frágil pulso.

Pero estaba allí. Un latido bastaba, solo uno, para poder salvarle la vida.

No estaba muerta.

¡No estaba muerta! Al menos, no por ahora, pero jamás tres palabras lo habían alegrado tanto.

No gastó un solo segundo pensando en aquello. La cargó en brazos, asegurándose de presionar su herida como pudiera, y tomó vuelo sin decir una palabra a los escuadrones, alejándose tan rápido como sus alas le permitían de allí y de vuelta al campamento.

Cargándola en sus brazos de camino a lo que podía ser su única oportunidad de vivir, Soarin juró, juró para sí mismo y por su vida que, si Dash sobrevivía a esta, si ella volvía a despertar, le diría todo lo que sentía por ella. _Todo_. No omitiría un solo detalle, se o diría todo.

Pero, primero, rogó a Celestia, a la Princesa Luna encerrada en su bella prisión celestial y a todo lo divino que ella sobreviviera.

 _Aguanta un poco, por favor. Solo un poco más._

* * *

En lo único que Firefly pensaba mientras esperaba el regreso de los escuadrones era simple: Rainbow Blaze.

¿Qué haría su difunto esposo en esta situación? Pelear en lugar de Dash, seguro. Siempre le había enseñado a Dash a pelear sus propias batallas y a ser fuerte, pero estaba más que segura de que Blaze ocuparía sin dudar un segundo el lugar de su hija.

Todos dentro de la enfermería estaban cubiertos con abrigos y bufandas, y los que estaban en camillas tenían a su disposición varias mantas. Red Heart trabajaba arduamente en la entrada sacando la nieve que se había metido durante la nevada de la noche anterior con una pala. Bella Brella se le unió, ataviada en un abrigo de lana celeste tejido, y juntas siguieron trabajando en sacar la nieve.

Miró hacia las tinas. Antes habrían sido baños de hielo pero, ahora, Snow Heart se había encargado de llenarlas hasta el tope en agua caliente y dejaba que el vapor se expandiera por la tienda, haciendo de improvisada calefacción. Para que el calor abarcara más espacio, habían tenido que distribuir las tinas alrededor de la enfermería y Snow Heart se paseaba de aquí a allá, revisando la temperatura del agua y reemplazado la que se enfriaba para hervirla de nuevo, ayudada de Rarity.

A su lado pasó Cinnamon Chai. Se había presentado hace poco frente a la puerta cargando con una carreta donde había una enorme olla llena de sopa caliente, asegurando que la había preparado con la ayuda de Saffron especialmente para los enfermos. Firefly había encargado a Fluttershy y Sweet Heart a que la ayudaran a distribuir la sopa para todos.

Mientras tanto, Aloe, Lotus Bloosom, Zecora y ella misma estaban ocupadas atendiendo a los heridos, acomodando almohadas y turnándose para vigilar a Maud. Aloe tenía el turno de Maud cuando la puerta-cortina se abrió bruscamente, y un montón de nieve se entró a la enfermería por la ráfaga que las alas de un pegaso causaron al frenar en seco. Parte de la nieve cayó encima de Red Heart y Bella Brella, quienes se giraron con ceños fruncidos al ver todo su trabajo arruinado en segundos.

Ambas ahogaron un grito.

Firefly se dio la vuelta y miró al recién llegado.

Era Soarin, quien se veía agitado y respiraba entrecortadamente. Aun volaba dentro de la enfermería pero…

Firefly palideció.

Rainbow Dash estaba en sus brazos. Inconsciente. Sangrando por un costado. En pésimas condiciones.

"¡Firefly!" gritó Soarin, acercándose a la yegua en cuestión "¡Aún está viva! ¡Haz algo!"

Firefly se quedó paralizada por un segundo. Todo pareció enmudecer por un minuto, solo podía escuchar su pulso retumbándole en los oídos, el golpeteo frenético de su corazón.

Y luego, reaccionó.

"¡Quiero una camilla ahora!" ordenó. Zecora ya se había adelantado y la puso frente a Firefly, quien miró a Soarin con mirada objetiva "Recuéstala" ordenó. Soarin hizo tal y depositó a la yegua en la camilla con tanta prisa y delicadeza como pudo. Firefly empezó a empujar la camilla fuera de la enfermería con la ayuda de Zecora y Sweet Heart "¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!" gritó, al tiempo que Red Heart y Bella Brella abrían la corina para dejar pasar a la camilla. Una vez hubo esta salido por la puerta, Red Heart dejó caer su pala y se apresuró a seguirlas. Rarity y Fluttershy rápidamente se unieron al grupo.

* * *

Soarin se quedó paralizado en la mitad de la enfermería por un segundo. Lo había logrado, había llevado a Dash al campamento mientras aún había latidos.

Sacudió al cabeza y se apresuró a salir galopando detrás de las enfermeras.

Cuando las alcanzó, ya habían rodeado a carpa y a punto de alcanzar el quirófano. Soarin alzó vuelo y se disparó hacia la puerta, pasando a las yeguas y abriéndoles la puerta para que pudieran pasar rápidamente la camilla con su preciosa carga. Todas se organizaron sin palabra alguna, entrando ágilmente y Soarin las siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Aloe estaba allí, sentada en una silla junto a Maud, y dio un brinco al ver a todas las enfermeras entrar con Dash en una camilla, aun sangrando. Se apresuró a preparar la otra cama para Dash y ayudó a cruzarla a la cama en el momento en que Firefly empezaba a dar su diagnóstico.

"Herida corto punzante en el costado derecho. Hemorragia externa, posible hemorragia interna" dijo mientras se preparaba "Contusiones alrededor del cuerpo, múltiples hematomas, quemadura en el costado, cadera y ala. Posible dislocación de ala"

Soarin apenas comprendió las siguientes palabras de la yegua. Solo podía pensar en cómo las veía trabajar, parado a un costado. Red Heart la conectó al electrocardiógrafo extra; Sweet Heart usó una tijera para cortar el uniforme, revelando más heridas menores; Rarity sacó de los gabinetes pinzas, gasas, desinfectante y cualquier tipo de implementos médicos; Aloe limpió la herida al tiempo que Rarity dejaba el desinfectante y las gasas; Firefly se puso un par de guantes y se acercó a su hija, su paciente, la vida que estaba en sus cascos y se puso a trabajar, con la asistencia de Fluttershy; Zecora estaba a un costado, preparando sobre una mesita de madera que habían implementado a su petición un brebaje cuyo aroma que se impregnaba sobre el aroma estéril del quirófano y, cuando hubo terminado, se acercó a la cabeza de Dash y, con la ayuda de Aloe estimulando su garganta, hizo que Dash lo tragara. Luego se puso a ayudar Firefly en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo la pegaso.

Solo entonces Aloe le puso atención, haciéndole gestos con los cascos como espantándolo.

"¡Capitán!" dijo, empujándolo hacia el pasillo al costado "No puede estar aquí"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" reaccionó Soarin, poniendo resistencia "¡¿Por qué?!"

"Por favor" dijo Aloe, dándole empujoncitos "Denos espacio, haremos lo imposible por salvarla, pero necesitamos que se haga a un lado"

"Pero…" exhaló Soarin, mirando a Dash. No quería dejarla "No… Quiero…"

Aloe le dedicó una mirada compasiva "Nosotras nos encargaremos. Pero necesitamos que se vaya, por favor"

Soarin dejó de oponer resistencia y, en su lugar, él mismo se dirigió hacia el pasillo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo. Antes de cerrarla, Aloe le sonrió.

"Pida un milagro"

Soarin cerró la puerta y se puso a mirar la intervención desde el pasillo. Se sentía tan impotente al ver todo lo que hacían por ella y que él no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarle. Se miró el uniforme. Tenía manchas de sangre seca por todos lados, sangre que no le pertenecía.

 _Pida un milagro._

Un milagro. Necesitaban un milagro tanto en ese momento.

 _Tengo miedo…_

 _Capitán Skies ¿están sus soldados listos?_

 _Uno de los dos no saldrá vivo de ese campo de batalla, y haré todo lo posible para que esa no sea yo. Pero en el caso de que sea inevitable… Quiero que se quede con la katana_

 _Haz que pare. Por favor, haz que pare_

 _¿Le he dicho alguna vez que suele ser muy oportuno? Parece aparecer en el momento indicado siempre_

 _Odio el papeleo._

 _Pinkie… He decepcionado a todos. He roto mis promesas... He deshonrado a mi padre…_

 _Ellas no tienen nada que hacer aquí en mi campamento. A menos que sean designadas a servir aquí tiene que irse. Esto no es una residencia a la que puedes llegar a quedarte unos días de vacaciones, Capitán. Mientras más pronto se vayan, más seguras estarán_

 _Maldita sea… Lamento eso. Las Pie pueden ser un poco… Bromistas de vez en cuando y suelen hacer ese tipo de chistes a los ponies. Parece que aman verlos avergonzados…_

 _Por la Dulce Princesa Celestia, Key… ¿Descansas en algún momento? ¡Tú taller sufrió una explosión hace unos minutos y tú sigues inmerso en tus líquidos de colores!_

La cabeza de Soarin se levantó como un resorte.

Un milagro…

Enseguida se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del pasillo, directo hacia el campamento, en busca de su milagro.

* * *

Para llegar más rápido, había volado en contra de una ráfaga helada y nos e había detenido hasta que la enorme carpa estaba frente a él, ruidosa como siempre. Entró sin importarle nada y la cruzó en tres segundos hasta haber llegado al cubículo en una esquina.

Entró sin anunciarse.

"¡KEY!" gritó. El corcel en cuestión, que organizaba unos clavos y tornillos, dio un brinco. Algunos tornillos cayeron al piso.

"¡Celestia!" se giró a Soarin "¡Ya te he dicho que-!"

"¡NO HAY TIEMPO!" le gritó. Key se hizo un paso hacia atrás "¿Está listo tu Saisei-6?"

Key parpadeó "Este… Ya lo probé en los ratones, pero no sé-"

"¿Funcionó?" lo interrumpió Soarin. Key parpadeó.

"Sí, pero…"

Soarin hizo a un lado a Key, se dirigió a su mesa, abrió la caja de madera sobre esta y sacó uno de los tubitos con el suero dentro.

"¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUÉ HACES!?"

Soarin lo ignoró y salió disparado del cubículo.

"¡SOARIN!"

Pudo escuchar que Key lo perseguía mientras cruzaba la carpa, pero siguió de largo y salió volando como un proyectil de la carpa, sujetando el suero entre sus cascos. Voló por el campamento sin prestar atención a sus alrededores, haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados de Key y, al divisar el quirófano, solo aumentó su velocidad. Entró directo a este con el suero entre sus cascos en el momento que Fluttershy le ponía una máscara de oxígeno a Dash.

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó. Las yeguas voltearon a verlo un segundo antes de volver a su trabajo.

"¡Capitán!" llamó Aloe, acercándose al corcel "¡Le dije que no podía estar aquí!"

"¡Pero lo tengo!" exclamó, enseñándole el frasco a la enfermera, que lo observó con curiosidad "¡Esto la salvará! Key ha estado trabajando en esto por años, es un suero regenerativo y-"

"¡Y aún no está listo!" gritó Key al llegar al quirófano, jadeando de haber corrido por todo el campamento. Intentó arrebatarle el suero a Soarin, pero Soarin, siendo más alto, lo dejó fuera del alcance del corcel "¡Ya te dije Soarin! Aún no estoy seguro de que funcione en ponies"

"¡Es nuestra única esperanza!" aseguró Soarin, dejando el frasco en un mostrador junto al lavabo que estaba a su alcance y obligando a Key a mirar hacia Dash "¡Mírala! ¿En verdad crees que saldrá de esta?"

Key contrajo el rostro en preocupación al ver el estado de Dash, pero sacudió al cabeza "¡No está listo! ¡La matará!"

Soarin lo sacudió por los hombros "¡Entiéndelo! Morirá de todas formas…" se le quebró la voz "No podemos dejarla morir sin intentarlo"

Red Heart ahogó un grito y ambos corceles se giraron a verla. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Firefly sujetaba en su casco una inyección que había clavado en el brazo de Rainbow Dash… Y, a su lado, el frasco del suero estaba vacío. Soarin rápidamente reconoció el último poco del suero desapareciendo de la inyección, cruzando la aguja y entrando en el cuerpo de Dash.

Key tenía la quijada desencajada "¡¿PERO QUÉ HICISTE?!" zafándose del agarre de Soarin, corrió hacia Firefly a pesar de que sabía que ya era muy tarde, pues el suero ya había desparecido de la inyección por completo.

Firefly exhaló y retiró la aguja. Una pintita de sangre abandonó el pinchazo "Soarin tiene razón…" admitió Firefly, sin levantar la mirada "Morirá de todos modos, no puedo hacer nada por ella en este punto, por mucho que me duela decirlo…" miró a su hija, silenciosamente recostada en la cama quirúrgica "Ya no tengo nada que perder"

Key se llevó los cascos a la melena "Nonononono. Esto está mal. Esto está _muy_ mal"

Soarin exhaló y se acercó a Dash, sentándose a su lado con expresión derrotada. La miró mientras el electrocardiógrafo registraba sus débiles latidos y, al ver que tenía un mechón de melena en la frente y sobre los ojos, se lo apartó.

De pronto, Dash convulsionó.

Soarin dio un salto hacia tras y se espantó al ver como el cuerpo de la yegua se arqueaba por cuenta propia, como si le hubiera dado un patada en la espalda. El electrocardiógrafo se volvió loco y los latidos de Dash aumentaron hasta que fueron un ruido continuo y alarmante que hizo que las enfermeras ahogaran un grito. Una dijo algo sobre un paro cardiaco, pero Soarin no pudo reconocer quien fue pues estaba muy concentrado en las convulsiones de la yegua, que abría la boca como si se estuviera ahogando bajo la máscara de oxígeno. A pesar de todo esto, ella no abrió los ojos una sola vez.

Firefly tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se había cubierto la boca con los cascos de horror. Fluttershy y Rarity se aferraban la una a la otra mientras veía la reacción del cuerpo de la yegua al suero.

¿Qué acababan de hacer?

De pronto, las convulsiones cesaron y Dash cayó en la cama como si estuviera agotada de convulsionar, con una exhalación propia semejante a un suspiro. Los frenéticos latidos de la Capitana empezaron a calmarse con mucha lentitud, tal que era agobiante para los presentes, hasta llegar a un ritmo cardiaco normal; y su pecho subió y bajó al ritmo de su respiración.

Soarin parpadeó ante la imagen de la yegua tan calmada, recostada como si solo estuviera durmiendo. La cabeza de la yegua cayó hacia un lado y la melena le cubrió los ojos mientras se servía del oxígeno que su máscara le proporcionaba, facilitándole la respiración. Era casi como si las convulsiones no hubieran sucedido.

Firefly exhaló y se acercó a su hija, la observó y luego miró el electrocardiógrafo.

"Ritmo cardiaco normal…" murmuró y siguió murmurando mientras la revisaba, pero murmuraba tan bajo que Soarin apenas la escuchaba, sin siquiera poder comprender sus palabras. Firefly se agachó a examinar la herida del costado de la yegua, fuera de la vista de Soarin y ahogó un grito.

"No puede ser…" susurró y levantó la mirada "Ya no sangra… L-La hemorragia se ha detenido ¡La herida está sanado!"

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamó Key, avanzando hacia Firefly. Al alcanzarla, se agachó a revisar la herida y la mandíbula se le desencajó "Oh por Celestia…" murmuró, con los ojos del tamaño de paltos detrás de sus lentes azules.

Firefly empezó a reír. Era una risa llena del alivio de una madre cuyo hijo había vuelto de la guerra o, en este caso, la de una madre cuya hija había ganado la batalla contra la muerte. Se abalanzó hacia Key y lo estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente, ahogándolo en un abrazo.

Firefly estaba llorando de alegría "¡GRACIAS!" exclamó, dándole un apretó "¡Gracias, Key! ¡Muchas gracias por esto!"

"Espera, espera, espera…" dijo Key, pasándose los cascos por la melena "Aún no podemos cantar victoria ¿qué efectos secundarios tendrá?" fulminó con la mirada Soarin "¡Te dije que aún no estaba listo!"

Soarin le dedicó una mirada "¿Era el suero el que no estaba listo o no lo estabas tú?" Key abrió los ojos como platos. Soarin levantó una ceja e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Dash "Está mejorando ¿no? Es mejor que nada. Acéptalo, Key: Tu suero está listo. Ya salvaste tu primera vida"

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos en los que todos respiraron y suspiraron aliviados, y luego Soarin y Key fueron echados del quirófano para dejar a las enfermeras terminar su trabajo. En cuanto estuvieron fuera nuevamente, Soarin suspiró.

Lo habían logrado. La habían salvado.

"Tengo miedo" tartamudeó Key, caminando junto a Soarin "¿Qué pasará si en realidad solo la mato?"

Soarin suspiró, irritado esta vez, y miró a Key "Lo lograste, Key. Tu suero ha funcionado bien. Ya deja de darle vueltas"

Key agachó la mirada "Si ella muere-"

"Ella _no_ va a morir" lo interrumpió Soarin "Ya no. Gracias a ti, siéntete orgulloso"

Key suspiró y se adelantó a Soarin, de vuelta al Taller, con la cabeza gacha y el entrecejo contorsionado de preocupación.

Soarin suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Ya Key aprendería a confiar un poco a sí mismo., pero por ahora, debía concentrarse en una sola cosa: Centrar todos y cada uno de sus ruegos a todo lo divino porque Rainbow Dash, la Capitana del escuadrón 14.C, la luchadora, la yegua a la que _amaba_ sobreviviera.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Antes de que me maten por hacerles esto de nuevo, quiero recordarles que aún falta mucho por abarcar en el fanfic *sonríe nerviosa* *se esconde en su bunker preparado desde el capitulo 45*

¿Ahora comprende el papel de Key en este fanfic?

 _ **Reviews**_

Agh... Resumido, gracias por los cumplidos y lo siento por hacerlos sufrir tanto. Seguro un par de ustedes se irá rabioso después de este capítulo.

.

Sí, el nombre del capítulo fue apropósito.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	53. Get Tam Cito

**CAP. 53.- GET TAM CITO**

Todo estaba oscuro.

Sin sueños ni pesadillas, era como un sueño profundo y vacío.

A veces le llegarían ruidos, pero le era imposible reconocerlos. Letras sueltas y murmuraciones la inundaban de vez en cuando, pero esta vez, cuando llegaron los murmullos, eran diferentes a los calmados que había escuchado en todo ese tiempo. Estos eran más frenéticos, más alarmados y venía de muy cerca, probablemente de su lado. El sonido de varios cascos los acompañaban mientras los dueños de esos cascos se movían de un lado a otro en…, donde fuera que la tuvieran.

Dulce Celestia ¿dónde estaba?

No podía sentir nada más que un dolor palpitante en lo que parecía ser su costado ¿o era su brazo? No sabría decirlo.

Intentando concentrarse en los frenéticos ruidos a su alrededor, forzó a su adormecido cerebro a concentrarse. Todo seguía oscuro y, por más que quisiera, no tenía la fuerza para abrir los ojos por el momento. Así que se concentró en los sonidos: Pasos, murmullos de conversaciones, más pasos, algo cortando tela y una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, algo que parecía el zumbido de unas luces y luego una cortina desplegándose muy cerca de sí misma.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Los ruidos siguieron por un buen rato hasta que, nuevamente, una puerta se abrió. Logró sentir algo: Una fría corriente, pero esta fue rápidamente interrumpida. Tan rápidamente que se preguntó si fue su imaginación o en verdad lo sintió. Una conversación y una clase de discusión, luego un sonido ahogado y completo silencio, interrumpido por alguien gritando.

"¿¡PERO…!?" fue todo lo que sus oídos captaron. Al menos era un progreso.

Alguien más habló, esta vez más cerca de ella.

"… razón…." Era como una fantasía. Escuchaba un murmullo y luego una única palabra "… Morirá…."

¿Morirá? ¿Quién morirá?

Un grito ahogado, seguido de muchos pitidos. Estaban muy cerca ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!? ¿¡Qué era ese ruido!?

Los pitidos no cesaron: Más bien, se volvieron peores. Continuos y alarmantes, aunque no podía descifrar por qué, el sonido sonaba muy familiar…

Entonces lo entendió: En lo que había tenido algo de conciencia, era un ruido constante, para ella demasiado lejano aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no había sido tan lejano como había creído. Pero no podía decir qué era, pero por alguna razón estaba sincronizado con su corazón, cuyos latidos eran lo único que podía sentir en su penumbra…

Los pitidos empezaron a calmarse hasta que se volvieron constantes y clamados. Hubo murmullos y luego… Algo así como una exhalación, o varias ¿o tal vez un suspiro? No sabría decirlo, todo era muy confuso.

¿¡Dónde demonios estaba!?

Hubo más ruidos de conversaciones o lo que supuso eran, luego una puerta se abrió y cerró. Hubo algo más de conmoción, no tan frenética como antes, algunos murmullos y, luego, varios cascos en una sola dirección, la puerta se abrió y se cerró.

Todo volvió a la calma que había reinado antes. No podía calcular cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero le parecieron horas hasta que por fin se sintió un poco más en sí. Era como si las fuerzas estuvieran volviendo a su cuerpo poco a poco, recuperando los sentidos uno a uno.

Escuchó el constante pitido a su izquierda.

Olió un aroma estéril.

Saboreó el aire, que le sabía a medicinas y hierbas combinadas.

Sintió algo suave bajo sí y algo pesado sobre sí misma.

Pero todo seguía siendo oscuro.

Sintió un dolor palpitante en ambos, costado y posterior de la cabeza, pero, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se forzó a sí misma a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos.

* * *

Soarin había olvidado por completo que se había regresado solo del campo de batalla y que había dejado a los soldados atrás sin decirles palabra. De no ser por verlos venir por la entrada Norte de camino a su tienda, no los habría recordado.

Menudo Capitán.

Sorprendentemente, los lideraba Pinkie. Se veía pálida y tenía la melena enmarañada, y se apoyaba por soporte en Cheese Sandwich a su lado, pero iba liderándolos a todos y caminando despacio.

En cuanto la Teniente vio a Soarin, levantó la cabeza como podía y buscó su mirada, con un dejo de esperanza en sus ojos celestes.

Soarin suspiró, relajó los músculos y sonrió. Pinkie levantó ambas cejas, como si no se pudiera creer lo que Soarin trataba de trasmitirle, y Soarin asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Pinkie ahogó un grito y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Los soldados detrás de ella se miraron unos a otros, confundidos por la interacción. Pinkie los ignoró, se llevó un casco a la boca y soltó una risa incrédula. Luego, echó a correr hacia Soarin, se le lanzó al cuello y le dio un abrazo estrangulador.

Soarin exhaló por la sorpresa, pero luego sonrió y abrazó a Pinkie también.

"Gracias…" murmuró Pinkie. Su voz estaba rasposa y débil, pero llena de gratitud "Muchísimas gracias…"

Soarin le dio un golpecito en la espalda a la yegua rosa "Dicen que estará mejorando. Tengo que contarte todo lo que pasó"

Pinkie asintió contra su cuello "Cada detalle" se separó y miró sobre su hombro "Pero… Antes de eso... Debo encargarme de mi escuadrón"

* * *

Varia veces en el transcurso de estos dos días Soarin se había preguntado cómo le iría a Pinkie mandando al escuadrón. El pensamiento, sin embargo, siempre era efímero como una brisa. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si Dash moría. Pero, las pocas veces que se detuvo a pensarlo detenidamente, supuso que para ella sería difícil. Pinkie era una yegua alegre. Ella consideraba a todo el mundo su amigo. No podía mandarles. No como Capitana. Siempre supuso que si eso debía pasar, se sentiría muy incómoda de tener que empezar a dar órdenes. Para él también fue difícil al principio.

Sin embargo, hoy se tragaba sus palabras. Pinkie estaba mejor preparada que él en ese entonces. Aunque se veía que no le gustaba hacerlo, daba órdenes autoritariamente mientras guiaba a los escuadrones y les mandaba a comer y descansar sin chistar. Cuando Zephyr Breeze le preguntó a Pinkie sobre Rainbow Dash (o, en sus palabras, _Rainbows_ ), la Teniente lo mandó zumbando con el resto, asegurándole que sabrían más del estado de la Capitana en los anuncios sobre la batalla durante la cena.

Cuando hubo terminado de dar órdenes, Pinkie se reunió con Soarin y, justo cuando estaban a punto de irse para que Soarin le contara lo que había pasado, una voz más los detuvo.

"Pin… Tenien… Eh…" ambos se giraron en dirección de la voz y se encontraron con Cheese parado detrás de ellos, con expresión incomoda. Pinkie se giró a él y se le acercó a su novio.

"Para ti solo Pinkie, Cheese" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Soarin apartó la mirada "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Pinkie.

"Quería devolverte esto" dijo Cheese y, llevado por la curiosidad, Soarin miró.

Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Descansando en los cascos de Cheese… La katana de Dash. Aún tenía la cuchilla manchada de sangre seca, y entre los grabados y cristales en el mango se había metido algo de nieve. Cheese la apartaba de su cuerpo y se aseguraba de mantenerla tan lejos de sí mismo como pudiera. Casi parecía asqueado.

Pinkie miró el arma con expresión sombría. Frunció los labios. Lentamente, levantó un casco y tomó la katana por el mango y la sujetó un momento, mas no la sacó de los cascos de Cheese aún. Era como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para una tarea que le exigiera un esfuerzo descomunal.

Inhaló profundamente y la levantó, manteniéndola erguida cerca de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Luego, los abrió apartó la katana y le dio un breve beso en los labios a Cheese. El corcel se puso rojo como un tomate por el gesto y miró a Soarin con las pupilas del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler. Soarin enseguida apartó la mirada, avergonzado de haber presenciado el momento de la parejita.

Cuando Pinkie se apartó, Cheese tenía la cara roja y las orejas hacia atrás, además de una expresión en blanco que le sacó una risa a Pinkie, quien le plantó un breve beso en la mejilla antes de volver con Soarin. Cuando alcanzó al pegaso, miró la katana y se la tendió al Capitán. Soarin la miró confundido.

Pinkie sonrió "Sé de la petición de Dash"

Soarin, al principio, no entendió a qué se refería Pinkie Pie, pero luego recordó que, el mismo día que Maud fue apuñalada, Dash le había ofrecido quedarse con la katana si el resultado de la batalla de ese día no era favorable para ella. Entonces se había negado por miedo a perder la esperanza que le quedaba… Ahora, no sabía qué hacer o pensar.

Después de una breve guerra interna, Soarin extendió un casco y tomó la katana del casco de Pinkie. Ella le sonrió compresivamente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"¿Buscamos un lugar donde hablar?"

* * *

Al final, se instalaron en la tienda de Soarin. No había otro lugar callado, pues todo el campamento era un total caos. Soarin había arrastrado la silla de su espacio de oficina frente al escritorio y se había sentado frente a Pinkie para contarle lo sucedido sin el escritorio molestándole en el medio. Se sentía más personal estar así, sin títulos ni nada, solo con una querida amiga contándole todo lo que había pasado con alguien que le importaba a ambos.

Pinkie tuvo diferentes reacciones a lo largo de la explicación y, cuando Soarin le contó de la reacción del cuerpo de Dash al suero, ahogó un grito y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Para no hacerla sentir mal, Soarin apresuró esa parte y enseguida siguió con las buenas noticias: Que Firefly había diagnosticado que su cuerpo estaba mejorando a rápida velocidad. Esto había logrado calmar a la Teniente.

Cuando Soarin hubo terminado su relato, ambos se quedaron callados, pensando profundamente. Había sido un día ajetreado y el cansancio había golpeado a ambos como una ola. Justo cuando Soarin iba a soltar un bostezo, la puerta-cortina se abrió de golpe, haciéndoles dar un respingo. Ambos se giraron a ver quién era.

Rarity estaba parada en la puerta, resollando y con la respiración tan irregular como si hubiera corrido por todo Equestria, aunque lo más probable era que había venido corriendo solo de la enfermería.

¿Pero por qué vendría ella apresurada aquí?

Alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de Soarin. El cansancio de hace unos momentos se había esfumado como el rocío matinal.

"¡Capitán! ¡Teniente!" gritó Rarity "Los he buscado por todo el campamento… Es la subteniente Maud… ¡Ha despertado!"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Y... Esto tomó menos de lo esperado. Pues, bueno, un pequeño descanso de las emociones fuertes en este capítulo... Para terminar con una sorpresa.

La semana que viene empiezo aportes, así que probablemente no toque mucho la computadora. Sin embargo, avanzaré cuanto pueda esta semana.

 ** _Reviews_**

 _MordecaiHarris20:_

¡Gracias!

 _Guest (1):_

¡Gracias por tu opinión! Puedes esperar mucho de esto, en serio. Aún me falta mucho que terminar para este fanfc (tantoooooo)

 _Guest (2):_

Parece que están muy emocionados ante la idea del mal para Rainbow Dash XD. Y después yo soy la mala por medio matarla.

 _Melral CT-3718:_

Oh, I was sure you wouldn't do it this time! Damn it! You are a master with puns ;)

Yeah, definitely.

 _tonantzi:_

¡Hola de nuevo!

Pues... Parece que no será necesario ya si Maud ha despertado, ¿no?

 _L017:_

No te preocupes, con que comentes y me des tu opinión es suficiente para mí :)

¡Gracias!

.-

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle

P.D: Una galletita virtual para quien me descubra qué significa el titulo de este capítulo :D (o tal vez un cameo, no sé, lo que se me ocurra).


	54. Días Mejores

**CAP. 54.- DÍAS MEJORES**

Pinkie tiró la silla, se puso de pie y, sin dirigirle palabra a Rarity o Soarin, salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. Al cruzar la puerta-cortina, casi hizo caer a Rarity. La enfermera se sujetó de la cortina y casi la hizo zafarse del riel, pero luego se enderezó y miró como Pinkie salía corriendo sin voltearse.

Soarin enseguida se puso de pie de un salto y siguió a Pinkie.

"¡Vamos!" clamó Soarin al pasar junto a Rarity. La unicornio lo miró un segundo, inspiró hondo y los persiguió, murmurando para sí que odiaba tener que hacer tanto ejercicio.

* * *

Firefly echó a correr hacia el quirófano en cuanto Aloe le dijo que Maud había despertado, ordenándole a Rarity avisarle a Pinkie y Soarin. La puerta estaba abierta y ella casi se lanzó dentro de la habitación esterilizada. El gorro que complementaba su uniforme se le cayó pero no le tomó importancia, y enseguida miró la cama de la izquierda, donde Maud había estado todo este tiempo.

Maud estaba allí y…

¡Y la estaba mirando!

Se había incorporado y descansaba contra el respaldo metálico de la cama. Parecía desconcertada y muy confundida, y parpadeaba mucho como adaptando sus ojos a los colores y la luz. En cuanto la vio, parpadeó un par de veces y entornó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿F-Firefly?" murmuró y se llevó un casco a la cabeza "Me duele… Me duele todo…" la voz se le quebraba entre oraciones y estaba claro que debía de tener una contusión, lo cual no podía asegurar si ella no estaba despierta, aunque sí le había hecho el debido examen. La subteniente siseó y se llevó un casco al costado, donde estaba la venda de su herida "Duele… ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡No te toques!" la regañó Firefly "¡Aún te estas recuperando!" se le acercó rápidamente, cuidando de no ver a Dash, casi cubierta por completo en su sábana blanca, recostada del otro lado de la cortina que la separaba de Maud (puesta a propósito para que, en caso de que alguna despertara, no viera a la otra).

Maud obedeció y bajó el casco, recorriendo la habitación lentamente con la mirada mientras Firefly se le acercaba "Estoy… En ¿el quirófano?" parpadeó un par de veces "¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

Firefly le puso un casco en la espalda "Cariño, necesito que te vuelvas a recostar. Debo revisarte y ver si tienes alguna contusión severa"

Maud parpadeó dos veces y siseó de nuevo, llevándose un casco a la cabeza "Sabes que no sé nada de medicina, pero… Yo creo que sí la tengo"

Firefly le sonrió y la ayudó a inclinarse para que se recostara, pero apenas iban a medio camino cuando la puerta del quirófano se abrió de golpe y Pinkie entró corriendo como loca.

"¡Maudalina!" gritó, corriendo hacia su hermana y deslizándose hasta detenerse a su lado. Puso ambos cascos alrededor del cuello de Maud y la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que Maud soltara un chillido y un respingo.

"¡Pinkie!" la regañó Firefly, extendiendo un casco para agarrar a la yegua rosa "¡Está frá-!"

"Descuida, Firefly" le dijo Maud. Firefly cerró la boca y miró callada como Maud levantaba sus débiles brazos y abrazaba a su hermanita, quien empezó a sollozar contra su hombro mientras Maud le acariciaba la melena.

"No se te ocurra volver a hacerme esto…" sollozó Pinkie. En ese momento Soarin apareció por la puerta y se quedó mirando la escena de las dos hermanas. Deslizándose hasta parar en el umbral de la puerta. Pinkie había dejado un camino de huellas de nieve por el piso. Pinkie le dio un apretón a Maud "Nunca ¿me oíste? Estaba muerta de la angustia…"

Soarin esbozó una sonrisa cuando Maud, sin importarle el hecho de estar débil, tomó la cabeza de Pinkie y le pegó su oreja a su pecho, donde estaba su corazón. Pinkie cerró los ojos, escuchando atentamente los latidos de su hermana sincronizados con el electrocardiógrafo.

"Estoy aquí ¿ves? Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré, Pinkie" dijo Maud, amorosamente. Pinkie la abrazó sin sacar su oreja de donde estaba. En ese momento, a los ojos de Firefly, Maud parecía más una madre para Pinkie que una hermana… Y eso era realmente admirable. Maud del plantó un beso en la coronilla a su hermana y le sonrió "Te amo, mi hermanita"

Pinkie levantó la cabeza e hizo contacto visual con Maud. Estaba radiante de felicidad y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se le escapaban de los parpados. Sonreía "Yo también te amo, Maud"

Ambas se abrazaron de nuevo, pero esta vez Maud dejó escapar un siseo cuando Pinkie la abrazó demasiado fuerte. Pinkie abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y retrocedió "¡Lo lamento!"

Maud le quitó importancia al asunto sacudiendo el casco "Está bien, lo vi venir"

Firefly entonces decidió intervenir "Yo también lo vi venir, así que, Pinkie, por favor, hazte a un lado para poder revisar a Maud" la teniente enseguida hizo lo pedido, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana mayor. Firefly se acercó a uno de los gabinetes en busca de sus implementos "Soarin, ¿puedes ir a decirle a alguien en la enfermería que prepare una habitación para Maud? Pinkie, necesito que consigas comida para Maud ¿puedes ir a la cocina a pedir algo de sopa, por favor?"

"Por supuesto, Firefly" respondió Soarin, emprendiendo la marcha hacia la puerta. Pinkie lo siguió, no sin antes darle un breve abrazo a Maud, y ambos se encontraron en el umbral. Justo cuando se iban a ir, la desorientada voz de Maud los detuvo en seco.

"Por cierto…" Maud miró alrededor. Posó sus ojos en la cortina a su izquierda y ladeó la cabeza "¿Dónde está Dash?"

La reacción fue instantánea. Firefly se quedó de piedra y su caja metálica de utensilios se le cayó al piso, causando un estruendo. Pinkie dejó de sonreír y agachó la mirada, parpadeando para prevenir que las lágrimas se le escaparan. A Soarin se le cayeron los hombros y apartó la mirada de Maud, apretando los dientes.

A Maud no le pasó desapercibido nada de esto. Enseguida puso las orejas rígidas y miró a los tres "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?"

Firefly sacudió la cabeza y recogió su caja de metal "Nada, Maud. Ella…" al levantar la mirada hacia Maud, sus ojos se quedaron en su hija, tendida en la cama al otro lado de la cortina separándola de Maud. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, cerrando los ojos "Ella está indispuesta… No te preocupes"

Maud miró a Soarin y Pinkie, luego a Firefly, con los ojos entrecerrados "No me están diciendo algo… ¿Qué sucedió mientras dormía? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"

Pinkie soltó una risa sin gracia "Han pasado muchas cosas… Luego te contaré, cuando estés más fuerte" le prometió "Y en cuanto al tiempo… Maud, estuviste en coma dos días"

Maud parpadeó varias veces "¿Perdón? ¡Pero si me dio la impresión de que solo fue una noche!"

Pinkie se encogió de hombros "A menos que Celestia nos haya jugado una broma con el tiempo, han pasado dos días. Volveré en un rato, te iré a buscar algo de comer. Dos días dormida deben de abrir el apetito. Te veré luego, hermana"

Con estas palabras, abandonó el quirófano, los labios apretados. Soarin la miró irse y luego se giró a Maud, quien estaba mirando a Firefly acercársele con la cajita metálica.

"Vengo en un rato, Maud. Descansa" Soarin le sonrió y emprendió la retirada también.

Firefly lo miró y suspiró levemente. En algún momento debían decirle a Maud de lo ocurrido, pero ahora no era el momento, y estaba aliviada de que ambos, Pinkie y Soarin, lo hubieran notado. Maud ya estaba bastante delicada, una noticia como esta podría traerla abajo y afectar su salud.

"¿Firefly?" llamó Maud, con la mirada fija en la puerta "¿Está todo bien, verdad?"

Firefly le sonrió amablemente, sacando una gasa de su caja metálica "¿Te soy honesta, Maud? Ha habido días mejores"

* * *

Soarin solo avanzó un par de metros antes de detenerse en seco. Sentada ahí, en la mitad de la nieve, estaba Pinkie. Le estaba dando la espalda. Soarin no se había dado cuenta de que la yegua había olvidado recoger su bufanda antes de salir de su tienda y tenía el cuello desprotegido ante el frío. Sus hombros temblaban y su melena danzaba con cada suave brisa que pasaba junto a ellos.

En un acto casi de reflejo, se sacó su bufanda blanca y, con delicadeza, la colocó alrededor del cuello de Pinkie, quien pegó un brinco de sorpresa. Soarin se sentó en la nieve a su lado, ignorando como podía lo frío que estaba de haber dejado su bufanda por el bien de Pinkie. Otra brisa helada hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, pero luchó por ocultarlo.

Pinkie lo miró. Se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas nuevas, esta vez, de angustia "Ambas estarán bien ¿verdad, Soarin?" sorbió por la nariz y se enjugó las lágrimas "¿Lo estarán?"

Soarin le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó. Ella se acurrucó contra el hombro del Capitán como una potranca asustada buscando la seguridad de su padre en una noche de tormenta.

Soarin no le dijo nada. Solo la mantuvo así hasta que lo necesitó.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Así que... Ya estuvieron enterados del problema que tuve con Fanfiction el martes y ayer estuve enferma, así que hoy recién pude tratar de publicarlo(¡Por fin!)

 ** _Reviews_**

 _Guest:_

¡Gracias!

 _Samcanon:_

¡Gracias!

 _Guest:_

Lo has estado pensando ,mucho ¿verdad? *risita*

 _MordecaiHarris20:_

¡Gracias!

 _Melral CT-3718:_

Ha! Had it hard there, right?

 _Tonatzi:_

Nadie necesita a Pinkamena ahora XD ¡Gracias!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	55. Reliqua

**CAP. 55.- RELIQUA**

La cuestión del traslado de Maud desde el quirófano hasta su cuarto en la enfermería se había manejado rápidamente. A Soarin solo le tomó una breve charla con Red Heart para que la enfermera se pusiera en marcha. Al volver al quirófano, se había encontrado a Pinkie, quien le daba de comer a Maud como si fuera una potranca. Maud le hacía pucheros y reclamos porque Pinkie no la dejaba tomar la cuchara en sus cascos mientras Firefly simplemente reía a un costado y Cheese, quien había llegado a saludar a Maud a pesar de que Firefly le dijo que no estaban permitidas las visitas aún, charlaba con la yegua siendo alimentada cuando no tenía comida en la boca, con un brazo alrededor de Pinkie, abrazándole la cintura.

Tras haber alimentado a Maud, Firefly le hizo un último chequeo. A mitad de este, Snow Heart apareció por la puerta, seguida de Sweet Heart y Red Heart, clamando que la habitación de Maud ya estaba lista. Por lo tanto las cuatro enfermeras empezaron a desconectar a Maud del electrocardiógrafo. Pinkie estaba parada a un costado, con Cheese a su lado, mientras veía a las enfermeras trabajar.

Rarity llegó un momento después. Arrastraba consigo una camilla, idéntica a la que se había usado para transportar a Maud y Dash al quirófano, que puso junto a la cama de Maud. Con la camilla ahí, el espacio entre Maud y la pared con el vidrio que separaba las dos habitaciones se había vuelto casi nulo.

Aunque Soarin y Cheese sabían perfectamente que las enfermeras podían cruzar a Maud a la camilla por su cuenta, aun así se ofrecieron, y las enfermeras, en especial Firefly, les dedicaron cansadas y agradecidas sonrisas. Soarin no había notado hasta ese momento que todas se veían agotadas, seguramente por el hecho de tener que cuidar a tantos ponies. Las barracas de las enfermaras casi carecían de enfermeras por las noches a ese punto.

Bajo la dirección de las yeguas, Soarin y Cheese pasaron a Maud de su cama a la camilla, y ella se quedó quieta todo el proceso, consciente de que estaba muy débil como para irse caminando y de que, si se movía, podía terminar en el suelo. Soarin y Cheese se ubicaron a cada lado de la camilla y sujetaron las barandas de metal, esperando la orden de Firefly para empezar a arrastrarla hacia su habitación.

"Red Heart, Snow Heart, vayan a abrir el camino para la camilla en la enfermería. Necesitamos hacer esto rápido y dejar que Maud descanse" instruyó Firefly. Las dos enfermeras hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y salieron corriendo directo hacia la enfermería.

"¿Nunca has notado la coincidencia que hay con los nombres en la enfermería? Tres enfermeras son 'Heart'" le susurró Cheese a Soarin, quien lo silenció con una mirada. Entre ellos, Maud soltó una risita.

Firefly se giró a Maud "¿Estás cómoda?"

Maud asintió y se reclinó contra su almohada "Tanto como se puede"

"Bien" dijo Firefly, haciéndole gestos con la cabeza a los dos corceles, quienes empezaron a empujar lentamente la camilla hacia la puerta del quirófano que Rarity mantenía abierta con su magia. Firefly se mordió el labio "Y…" murmuró, atrayendo la atención de Maud. Suspiró "No mires atrás"

Maud arqueó una ceja "¿Que no miré atrás? ¿Por qué?"

Soarin, al inicio no comprendió pero, al pensar en las palabras de la enfermera detenidamente, captó el propósito detrás de ella y se quedó rígido. Maud no lo notó. Si ella miraba atrás, vería a Dash del otro lado de la cortina que hasta ahora la había mantenido separada de la Capitana y eso sería un problema. Un serio problema.

Firefly le pasó un mechón de melena detrás de la oreja, en un gesto maternal "Solo haz lo que te digo"

Maud solo se la quedó mirando mientras, a orden de Firefly, Soarin y Cheese empezaban a empujar la camilla hacia la puerta con algo más de velocidad. Maud aferró con los cascos la sábana cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo y miró a su hermana, a un costado. Pinkie le sonrió para tratar de ocultar el creciente miedo en su interior de que Maud viera a Dash, pero Maud vio a través de esa sonrisa inmediatamente.

Algo andaba mal.

A pesar de la recomendación de Firefly, Maud miró atrás.

Cheese fue el primero en reaccionar. Se lanzó a un lado para interrumpirle la visión de Dash a Maud, pero al moverse tan bruscamente se dobló un tobillo y tropezó, cayendo de bruces al piso.

Maud vio a Dash y palideció. La yegua recostada allí, conectada a maquinas, incontables heridas alrededor de su cuerpo. Por más que Soarin trató de hacerla voltear de nuevo, ella lo separó de ella rápidamente, atrayendo la atención de Firefly. Luego, Maud pegó un grito de horror, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente, gruesas gotas salinas que no tardaron en escapar de entre sus parpados.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta para Soarin. Pinkie y Firefly corrieron al mismo tiempo hacia Maud, gritando su nombre, mientras Maud continuaba gritando sin poder despegar la vista de su amiga. Soarin estaba congelado, sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera empujar la camilla, lo cual supo era lo más lógico, pero no podía. Su cuerpo se había quedado rígido. Como hielo.

Firefly agarró a Maud por las muñecas para detenerla de que se moviera, pero Maud siguió retorciéndose para que la dejaran ir y gritando. Gritaba como si la estuvieran masacrando. Probablemente así se sentía. Pinkie vino por detrás y la rodeó entre sus brazos rápidamente. Esto surgió efecto. Enseguida Maud dejó de resistirse y sus gritos poco a poco perdieron intensidad, hasta que lo único que escapó de su boca fue un débil y patético gemido, entre sollozos. Las lágrimas le surcaban las mejillas como cascadas.

Luego, sus ojos se cerraron y quedó flácida en los brazos de Pinkie, quien por fin dejó rodar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo y lloró sobre la melena de su hermana. Firefly ayudó a Pinkie a recostar a Maud, asegurándose de que su cabeza estaba acomodada en la almohada, para luego ayudar a Cheese a levantarse.

Con un suspiro, Firefly les hizo gestos a Soarin y Cheese para que se llevaran a Maud, mientras ella se quedaba detrás por unos minutos. Soarin y Cheese se llevaron a Maud fuera del quirófano y hacia la enfermería, pero al voltearse, notó a Pinkie con un casco sobre el hombro de Firefly, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Las dos yeguas se sumieron en un abrazo, largo y sentido, lleno de sentimientos compartidos de impotencia y desesperación.

Soarin volvió a voltear cuando casi tropieza con una de las ruedas de la camilla, concentrándose mejor en el camino a pesar de que sabía muy bien que sacar a Dash de su cabeza era imposible.

 _Por favor, despierta. Por favor. Todos te necesitamos._

* * *

La habitación de Maud estaba hasta el fondo, tan lejos del revuelo como era posible. Como Firefly les había mandado, Red Heart, Sweet Heart y Snow Heart habían despejado el camino hacia la habitación, por lo cual Soarin y Cheese solo tuvieron que seguir la zona despejada de ponies, enmarcada por todas las enfermeras. En cuanto todos hubieron notado la inconsciente presencia de Maud, la absoluta atención de la enfermería había pasado a la yegua en la camilla y los dos corceles arrastrándola. Era casi sofocante la cantidad de ojos enfocados en ellos tres. Sin embargo, era también algo conmovedor ver como, a medida que la Subteniente iba pasando por la multitud de ponies, ellos agachaban la cabeza, como en señal de respeto. Soarin no sabía si era porque Maud estaba inconsciente, porque venían del quirófano, el lugar donde estaba Dash, al borde de la muerte, o si era por el simple hecho de que un pony con autoridad (él mismo) estaba pasando.

La cuestión es que era conmovedor. Y evidentemente algo incómodo para Cheese, quien había agachado la cabeza mientras empujaba la camilla. Soarin y Cheese siguieron las instrucciones de las enfermeras para meter a Maud en su habitación de paredes de gruesas telas, para luego ser echados del lugar por Red Heart, quien agradeció su ayuda pero aseguró poder terminar el proceso.

La cortina se cerró en las narices de Soarin y Cheese, el silencio de la enfermería susurrando en sus oídos. Cuando voltearon, decenas de pares de ojos los observaban, como queriendo sacarles información con la mirada.

Soarin agachó la cabeza, pero la levantó al oír la puerta-cortina abriéndose. Firefly acababa de entrar a la enfermería, atrayendo la atención hacia ella. Se la veía exhausta, decaída y descuidada. Había sutiles discos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, los cuales Soarin no había notado hasta ese momento. Se preguntó de repente como le estaría yendo a la yegua con el sueño. Él sabía muy bien lo desagradable que el insomnio podía ser y, al pensar en ello, enseguida decidió pedirle a alguna enfermera las milagrosas pastillas que le habían ayudado a dormir semanas atrás.

Semanas… ¿Habían pasado solo semanas? De allá a acá, se sentía como una eternidad.

Soarin se separó de su amigo y caminó hacia la entrada, donde se encontró con la agotada Firefly. Ella lo miró.

"Rarity está cuidado de Dash y limpiándola" le dijo, con una mirada maternal "Te ves cansado ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?"

Soarin levantó una ceja "Podría decir lo mismo de ti. No te ves mucho más viva que yo"

Firefly suspiró "Yo… No he podido dormir bien. Aún tengo cosas que hacer, pero te prometo que tomaré una siesta en cuanto termine. Pero tú la necesitas urgentemente. Ve a descansar antes de comer algo, ordenes de la doctora"

Soarin soltó una débil risa y abandonó la enfermería en dirección de su tienda.

Había sido una montaña rusa emocional, sí. Una muy violenta, con giros muy cerrados y subidas y bajadas abruptas. A medio camino cayó en cuenta de todo el cansancio que sentía, lo mucho que necesitaba una siesta y de que había olvidado pedir las pastillas. Pero no importaba. Se sentía tan devoto de energía que no las necesitaría.

Y así, porque en el momento en que estuvo cómodamente recostado en su cama, sus parpados se pusieron tan pesados como piedras, y él se sumió en la oscuridad del sueño en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Una galletita virtual a quien adivine el significado del nombre de este capítulo.

 ** _Reviews_**

 _Melral CT-3718:_

Like, a lot!

 _Samcanon:_

¡Gracias!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	56. Teorías, teorías, teorías

**CAP. 56.- TEORÍAS, TEORÍAS, TEORÍAS.**

Dos días. Dash llevaba dos días sin despertar.

Y en dos días, Soarin apenas se había alejado de su lado.

El Doctor Stable había llegado el día anterior, fue entonces cuando más tiempo estuvo alejado de Dash. Él dejó un sorprendente diagnostico al salir del quirófano seguido de Firefly: Dash estaba recuperándose a la perfección. Su herida ya casi estaba completamente curada y su cuerpo, poco a poco, iba respondiendo a estímulos. Sus huesos rotos ahora estaban cada uno curado y en su lugar y, lo más sorpréndete de todo, su ala izquierda también estaba mejorando a ritmo fenomenal a pesar de que Firefly había dicho que esta había quedado como poco más que una bolsa de huesos rotos.

Su cuerpo se regeneraba poco a poco.

Soarin no se había sentido tan feliz en un largo tiempo.

El día era un ir y venir de ponies quienes venían a ver cómo estaba su Capitana. Nadie quería hacer nada sabiendo que ella estaba allí, luchando silenciosamente, así que el entrenamiento se había cancelado por el momento.

O, siendo honestos, no había sido solo eso. No. Era por Soarin. Él era el único guía que el campamento entero tenía y, sin importar cuanto le insistieran Pinkie, las enfermeras o sus amigos, él no salía del quirófano ni siquiera para volver a su tienda por la noche. En realidad, Firefly se había encargado de que se le fuera dado una frazada y para el frío por la noche, pues se rehusaba incluso a ocupar la cama quirúrgica que una vez había sido de Maud, negándose a abandonar su lugar junto a Dash o a soltar el casco que había estado apretando desde que le habían permitido entrar. Se acostaba aferrado a ella y se despertaba aun aferrado. Casi temía que, si la soltaba, ella se esfumaría como neblina.

En estos dos días de vela, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Era increíble la rapidez con la que el suero regeneraba sus heridas al punto que, las que estaban en partes visibles de su cuerpo, cubierto por una desechable bata de hospital, ya casi no se veían. Eran como pequeñas marcas que estaban desapareciendo lentamente. Y aun con ellas, ella seguía siendo hermosa. Se veía tan pacífica y, a la vez, tan contrariada. Esas cicatrices, más visibles ahora que nunca sobre su rostro pálido, contaban tantas historias de dolor y tragedia, de lecciones y madurez. Una madurez sorprendente para alguien que apenas había pasado la adolescencia.

A veces le gustaba acercarse a su rostro y contar sus pestañas. Era una tarea imposible. Estar tan cerca de su rostro era demasiado para él y siempre se apartaba antes de poder llegar a contar quince. Estar presente allí lo hacía sentir extraño ¿qué hacía él allí, sentado junto a un casi cadáver? Sin embargo, no podía irse. Si ella abría los ojos, quería ser el primero en confirmar que esas piscinas magenta seguían brillantes como siempre.

Además, le había hecho una promesa. Un voto, mejor dicho.

Tres suaves golpes lo devolvieron a la realidad. Nuevamente, se había perdido admirando su rostro. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, lo cual hasta ahora no había notado, indicando que necesitaba aceite con urgencia. Firefly apareció por el umbral, cargando en su lomo una bandeja con comida recién hecha. Ella le esbozó una sonrisa y Soarin se enderezó. En estos dos días, Firefly se había recompuesto mucho.

"Todos están reunidos para el almuerzo" le anunció, acercándose "Pero sabemos que no piensas salir de aquí, así que te traje comida"

"Sabia elección" murmuró Soarin, volviendo a apoyar la barbilla en el colchón "No tengo hambre"

"No has tenido hambre desde hace dos días" refutó Firefly, poniendo con delicadeza la bandeja junto a su hocico. Olía a zanahorias cocidas y avena con un toque de miel "Y los cocineros han hecho un gran trabajo hoy, aunque no he probado aún nada, pero huele a que alimenta"

Soarin apartó la mirada, como un potro rebelde que no quería comer. Firefly suspiró, irritada, plantando las orejas al cráneo.

"Deja de portarte como un niño. No tengo ningún problema en que estés tan contrariado por mi hija, lo aprecio mucho, pero no te descuides a ti mismo. No le serás de ayuda si no estás sano ¿Cómo puedes esperar que ella sane entonces?"

Soarin hizo un puchero, levantó la cabeza y se acercó la bandeja. Firefly sonrió, triunfante.

"Así me gusta" se acercó a Dash y le plantó un cálido beso en la frente. Luego, pasó tras Soarin, le dio un golpecito en la espalda con el ala, y salió por la puerta que conectaba directamente con el exterior.

Soarin suspiró y, aunque tuvo la tentación de hacer la comida a un lado, se obligó a sí mismo a comer. La avena era lo que tenía miel y estaba absolutamente exquisita, y mezcladas con la zanahoria, era un gran manjar.

Se comió todo con gusto, pero ni una vez le soltó el casco a Dash.

* * *

Cada día, Pinkie entraba a la habitación de Maud, y pasaba horas con ella, hasta que alguna de las enfermeras tenía que echarla. El primer día, Pinkie le contó a Maud todo lo que había ocurrido mientras ella estaba en coma. Maud había llorado silenciosamente, lamentando no haber estado allí, pero había llegado completa hasta el final del relato. Pinkie también dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas cuando llegó a la parte de la supuesta muerte de Dash, pero logró mantenerse bajo control.

Esa noche, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de no poder aguantar. Aun rodeada de tantas yeguas en las barracas, la ausencia de Maud la hacía sentir tan solitaria que no podía soportarlo. Hasta ahora, se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la almohada, fingiendo que era su hermana, quien había ido a consolarla en la noche.

Pero ya no aguantaba más.

Convencer a Firefly de que la dejara pasar la noche junto a Maud tomó muchos ruegos y una promesa (limpiar por Sweet Heart, quien apenas había dormido por estar ayudando a Firefly la noche anterior con Dash, el baño de la enfermería hasta dejarlo reluciente), pero al final la yegua pegaso accedió. Así que Pinkie le había contado las buenas nuevas a Maud y había corrido hacia las barracas para recoger su almohada y su frazada, que había acomodado junto a Maud en la cama en que la yegua descansaba. Aunque Firefly le había advertido que dormir con Maud podría no ser buena idea considerando su estado, Maud insistió en que no había problema, y que de todos modos ya estaba acostumbrada al constante movimiento en sueños de Pinkie.

Cuando el sol se hubo escondido por el horizonte, el silencio poco a poco invadió la enfermería. Pinkie ya se había metido en su pijama y se había acurrucado contra su hermana, quien le acariciaba la melena repetidamente. Era un gesto de consuelo, uno que Pinkie recordaba de cuando eran niñas y habían encontrado a la abuela Pie dormida en su mecedora. Nunca volvió a despertar. Pinkie había llorado mucho y se refugiaba seguido en los brazos de Maud, quien la acariciaba de una manera parecida a como lo hacía en ese preciso momento para consolarla.

"Tengo una pregunta" habló de pronto Maud, haciendo que Pinkie abriera los ojos y la mirara.

"¿Sucede algo?"

Maud resopló y quitó un mechón de melena de su frente "Es que… Estuve pensando…" su casco libre se deslizó hasta su costado, donde la venda había sido colocada sobre su herida. Siseó y retiro el casco rápidamente "Mi… Herida y la de Dash son muy parecidas… Quiero decir, según lo que me describiste, fue casi en el mismo lugar, pero…" Maud exhaló, mirando a Pinkie "Dash casi muere, y yo estuve un buen rato inconsciente, pero viva ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Ella… ¡Ella es más fuerte y más resistente que yo!" Maud dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz. Luego, la volvió a bajar "¿Cómo puede ser? No lo entiendo…"

Pinkie se apoyó en el codo y se irguió en la cama. Frunció el ceño y parpadeó un par de veces "Yo… No había pensado en eso…" se apartó la melena de la cara. Ambas guardaron silencio, pensando en el asunto, hasta que de pronto Pinkie ahogó un grito y levantó la mirada, alarmada "¿¡Crees que Blackout le hizo algo!?"

Maud la sujetó por los hombros "Tranquila, Pinkie. No dije nada. Probablemente solo estoy pensándolo demasiado"

"Ah, no, ya es muy tarde" dijo Pinkie, sentándose en la cama. Maud suspiró "Ahora pienso en ello y no puedo ignorarlo. ¿Crees que…? ¡Claro!" brincó Pinkie, frotándose la barbilla "Blackout usó mucho su cristal… ¡Incluso la atacó con muchos de sus trucos! Tal vez…" miró a Maud "Tal vez no eran solo ofensa… ¡Tal vez estaba…! Estaba…" se encogió "No sé…"

Maud no podía moverse mucho de su posición, pero aun así, extendió un casco, tomó a Pinkie por el hombro y la acercó a sí. Ambas hermanas se abrazaron y Maud recostó a Pinkie junto a sí, acariciándole la melena de nuevo.

"Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, Pinkie, puedes estar tranquila. El doctor ya dijo que ella estaba mejorando ¿no es eso tranquilizador?" le dio un beso en la coronilla "Ella estará bien"

Pinkie cerró los ojos y se acurrucó nuevamente junto a su hermana.

Ambas siguieron conversando por un rato en voz baja hasta que se quedaron dormidas. En los sueños de Pinkie, recuerdos se reproducían como si fuera una grabación, de risas y juegos, días mejores en los que pasan más tiempo juntas.

Ahora, estaban separadas. Una, al borde de la muerte; otra, rota y adolorida; la tercera, al borde del colapso. Dos ya estaban muertas…

Ante el recuerdo de sus hermanas, Pinkie balbuceó en sus sueños. No quería perder a alguien más. Nunca más… A nadie…

Y haría lo necesario para asegurarse de ello.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Tengo unas semanas muy ajetreados por venir, con examenes finales y, de ahí: ¡VACACIONES POR FIN! No puedo esperar a poder volver a mi ritmo normal de escritura y, con un poco de suerte, terminar HDP antes de su segundo aniversario.

Gracias por seguir aquí.

Por cierto, estas eran las respuestas a las "adivinanzas" de los nombres de los dos capítulos:

-Cap. 53: "Mejórate pronto", en latín.

-Cap. 55: "Descansa", en latín.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _leticia. barron:_

Mira arriba ;)

 _Melral CT-3718:_

Hm, interesting one.

 _Samcanon:_

¡Gracias!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	57. Mírame

**CAP. 57.- MÍRAME**

Dormir inclinado sobre la cama le había traído dolor de espalda, tan fuerte, que al abrir los ojos y querer estirarse, Soarin perdió todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Esta vez, el joven Capitán no pudo decir no a la orden de Firefly de irse del quirófano hacia la enfermería para que le dieran un masaje. La mala posición lo iba a dejar adolorido si no se hacía tratar, y eso, en medio de la guerra, no era una buena idea dejar pasar.

Cómo la yegua se había enterado, Soarin no tenía idea. Él se había esforzado por esconder su dolor cuando ella llegó para el chequeo matutino de Dash; al parecer, no había hecho un buen trabajo ocultándolo, porque lo había mirado con severidad y enseguida le mandó salir de ahí.

A regañadientes, Soarin se dirigió a la enfermería y le pidió a Lotus Blossom que se encargara de su dolor de espalda. La yegua había accedido con gusto, asegurando que había sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que había dado un masaje, lo cual le encantaba hacer. Al parecer, antes de ofrecerse voluntarias a ayudar en las enfermerías, ella y su gemela, Aloe, habían tenido un spa en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, el cual habían cerrado al no ser capaces de mantenerlo mientras más y más ponies o se enlistaban o escapaban a zonas más seguras que el pequeño pueblo (el cual, Soarin sabía, estaba dentro del territorio a proteger del escuadrón 10.A, el escuadrón de su vieja amiga Wonderbolt, Sun Chaser, quien ahora era Capitana de dicho escuadrón). Por qué un pueblito como Ponyville, de todos los lugares en Equestria, había sido el afortunado de tener a estas dos yeguas a cargo de un spa era un misterio para él.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora desde ese momento.

Mientras Soarin aún recibía su masaje, notó una conmoción frente a la enfermería, por lo que levantó la mirada justo a tiempo: Fluttershy entró a la velocidad de la luz y llamó a Firefly a voz en cuello (más alto de lo que Soarin jamás la había escuchado hablar), quien, tras intercambiar palabra con Fluttershy, salió corriendo, Fluttershy pisándole la cola. Esto no pasó desapercibido por otras enfermeras que, tras asegurarse de dejar sus tareas concluidas, corrieron tras su líder. Zecora pidió a las que quedaban no moverse allí y seguir atendiendo a los pacientes mientras ella iba a revisar qué había pasado (todo esto, claro, sin fallar una sola vez en rimar todo lo que decía).

En el momento en que la cebra había abandonado la enfermería, Lotus Blossom le dio un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención, y Soarin enseguida giró a verla.

"Esto sería mucho más fácil para ambos si usted se permitiera relajarse, Capitán" le dijo con suavidad, pero firme.

Soarin no había notado que había tensado los músculos. Con una avergonzada sonrisa de disculpas, relajó los músculos para que la yegua pudiera seguir con su trabajo, aunque la alerta permaneció en sus pensamientos ¿qué podría ocasionar la alarma de Fluttershy, al punto de tener que llamar a Firefly para que atendiera algo?

Zecora volvió poco después, con paso apresurado, y fue directamente a la enfermera que más cerca tenía: Rarity. A pesar de estar a distancia, los años de cuidarse la espalda y estar siempre alerta le habían dado a Soarin un buen oído y, solo para asegurarse, giró su oreja derecha, más cercana a ambas yeguas, y agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que decían.

Sin embargo, apenas pudo recoger retazos de la conversación apresurada, mayoritariamente de Zecora: "Irme a…" "Estás... cargo" "Capitana… despertando".

Dando un respingo, Soarin reaccionó de inmediato: sus alas se abrieron de golpe por sí solas, golpeando a Lotus Blossom en el costado y mandándola lejos de él por la fuerza, y se disparó fuera de la enfermería, haciendo caso omiso a todas las enfermeras que lo llamaban. Se sentía culpable por haber lastimado a Lotus Blossom, pero ya luego se podría disculpar con ella. Ahora, tenía algo más importante en mente

¿En verdad Dash estaba despertando?

Sus alas cortaban el frío aire. Una pequeña nevada había empezado a caer nuevamente, llenándole la melena de los fríos y blancos copos, y se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse detenido a tomar su bufanda cuando un gélido viento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Qué pena, ya no iba a volver a buscarla, porque la pequeña edificación que era el quirófano ya estaba en su campo de visión.

Había una pequeña masa de ponies amontonados a las puertas que daban directo al quirófano y Fluttershy estaba intentando hacerlos apartarse (sin mucho éxito). Soarin optó por entrar a por la otra puerta, la que daba al pasillo, y así evitar a los congregados y a Fluttershy, quien seguro no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente. Sin que nadie lo vea, Soarin aterrizó frente a dicha puerta y, tras comprobar que la enfermera seguía silenciosamente echando a todos del lugar, entró.

El silencio del angosto pasillo lo recibió, y Soarin cerró la puerta detrás de sí, para que nadie lo viera. No quiso mirar todavía por el cristal, mas bien, se abalanzó sobre la otra puerta que había en la habitación y abrió de golpe, entrando ruidosamente en el quirófano. Firefly, Red Heart, Snow Heart, Vera y Lavender Essence giraron todas al mismo tiempo a verlo; su entrada había sido el total antónimo de sutil.

Firefly fue la primera en querer sacarlo "¡¿Qué cascos haces aquí?!" Firefly estaba entre Soarin y Dash, impidiéndole verla. Cuando quiso ver alrededor de Firefly, la yegua se movió con él, decidida a no dejarle verla "¡Vete y..!"

"¡Firefly!" Red Heart chilló. Firefly la miró rápidamente y Soarin aprovechó que había dejado de prestarle atención para rodearla completamente.

No era sorpresa que la enfermera había llamado a su superior así: Dash meneaba la cabeza, aun dormida, de lado a lado y, cuando Firefly se dio la vuelta para ver lo que Red Heart le señalaba, todos los presentes se quedaron rígidos como estatuas. Con un repentino escalofrío, la Capitana abrió la boca y soltó un gemido de dolor, para que luego sus pestañas se sacudieran como si estuviera quitándoles polvo de encima.

Y, una vez que terminó con esto, sus ojos se abrieron.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN

¡Volví! Aún no he terminado mis exámenes finales, pero es viernes y ya tenía esto listo, así que tengan, un nuevo capitulo.

El siguiente ya está listo, pero lo voy a dejar para la próxima semana. Estoy escribiendo a montones ¿creen que logre recuperar el ritmo semanal? Rueguen por que así sea. El próximo capítulo tiene más de 2000 palabras, por cierto.

Parece que Soarin está un poquito más que de malas, ¿no? Justo cuando él no estaba allí.

En dos capítulos exactos habrá un importante evento que cambiará la historia dramáticamente ¿se les ocurre qué es?

¡Vaya! Me siento mucho más viva ahora, e incluso creo que me puedo desarrollar mejor en las notas de autora. Han sido unos meses estresantes ¡pero la vieja Midday está de vuelta!

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Guest:_

¡Me alegra muchísimo eso!

 _Melral CT-3718:_

Ehhh... Sorry, Master of Puns, but I didn't quite got it...

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	58. Cuando Termine el Día

**CAP. 58.- CUANDO TERMINE EL DÍA…**

Una vez, cuando su mentor aún vivía, Soarin había tenido que acompañarlo en una misión especial de reconocimiento, en la que solo habían ido los dos y un pequeño puñado de soldados más. Su tarea era llegar hasta una base enemiga temporal que habían descubierto pocos días atrás y conseguir toda la información que pudieran obtener, y volver sobre sus pasos de inmediato. Era algo sencillo a simple vista, pero Soarin pronto comprendió la parte difícil de todo esto: no hacer ruido. Ni siquiera sus propios pasos sobre el árido suelo debían ser odios y, silenciosos como un ratón, tuvieron que avanzar varios kilómetros sin decir palabra, más cautelosos con cada cien metros que recorrían. Para Soarin había sido una total tortura no poder hablar con su mentor, a quien respetaba y apreciaba como a un padre, y tener que soportar las miradas penetrantes que recibía cada vez que su respiración hacía ruido. Aunque el mismo tratamiento recibía el resto, para él era especialmente duro, pues sabían bien como arruinaría todo al menor ruido de una ramita rompiéndose bajo sus cascos (aunque no había visto un árbol en kilómetros).

Fue en esa misma misión, donde alguien había tropezado torpemente con una roca que había hecho mucho ruido al rodar cuesta abajo y había descubierto su ubicación, donde Soarin había recibido ese corte poco profundo en la nuca, justo donde su melena desaparecía, que Rainbow Dash habían descubierto sin problema el día de su llegada aquí.

Desde esa ocasión, Soarin no se había vuelto a encontrar en la misma situación nunca más. Jamás se había encontrado entre tantos ponies con un silencio tan sepulcral sumido sobre ellos.

Hasta ese momento, claro.

El silencio en el quirófano era tal que bien pudieron haber escuchado un alfiler caer. Soarin podía escuchar la sangre corriendo por sus venas, el pulso en sus sienes, en el momento en que Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos, con las pupilas del tamaño de la cabeza de una aguja. Luego, ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y parpadeó varias veces, como si la luz le molestara, hasta que pudo volver a enfocar bien. Soarin no se había dado cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración hasta que se vio obligado a tomar aire nuevamente.

Fue el primer sonido hecho por alguno en todo el rato, y esto no pasó desapercibido por la yegua en la cama.

Dash giró perezosamente la cabeza en su dirección y entrecerró los ojos un poco sobre la máscara de oxígeno, como tratando de descifrar quién era o si debería recordarlo. Por un momento, Soarin temió que los supuestos efectos secundarios del milagroso suero de Key fueran la amnesia, pero se dijo a sí mismo lo poco probable que eso era. Es decir, ella no había sufrido heridas graves en la cabeza, ¿verdad? No estaba en el informe de Firefly y tampoco en el del Doctor Stable.

"¿S…Soarin?" murmuró Dash, apenas despegando los labios "¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Soarin soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, y luego sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas. Corriendo hacia ella, clamó su nombre, y Dash lo miró con sus cansados ojos sorprendidos. Se frenó de abrazarla, pues seguro que ella ni siquiera podía apoyarse en los brazos de lo débil que estaba, pero Soarin no dudó un segundo en frotar su mejilla contra la de ella en un gesto que solo había visto usar entre parejas.

Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo.

"¡Estas bien!" las lágrimas le saltaban de entre los ojos y sintió a Dash mover un poco los brazos, que le temblaban debajo de la sabana "No sabes cuánto me alegra…"

"¿Estoy muerta?" murmuró Dash, entre dientes, siseando poco después "Duele… Soarin… Capitán… Me duele allí…"

Antes de que Soarin se pudiera apartar por su cuenta, Firefly lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó de Dash de un tirón "¡Está delicada!" bramó, dedicándole una mirada severa "No puedes tocarla así, la vas a lastimar más"

Dash parpadeó otra vez "¿Estoy muerta?"

Firefly se inclinó sobre Dash y la miró a los ojos. Dash rápidamente le devolvió la mirada; Firefly le sonrió "Hola, cariño ¿cómo te sientes?"

Dash parpadeó, como si le costara entender palabras rutinarias, y luego masculló "Me siento muy mareada…"

Soarin jamás la había visto tan frágil frente a otros. Parecía una ramita a punto de romperse ante la más mínima presión.

Firefly le apartó un mechón de melena amarilla de la frente "Debes de estar desorientada. Te revisaré ahora ¿sí?"

Dash asintió despacio, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Más relajada, Firefly se dio la vuelta y miró a Soarin con una sonrisa de disculpas "Lamento todo el revuelo, pero… ¿podrías irte y dejarnos trabajar?"

Soarin asintió despacio, más recompuesto, y se dio la vuelta, murmurando disculpas a las enfermeras. Justo cuando había abierto la puerta que daba al pasillo por donde había llegado, la cual se había cerrado de un portazo mientras él y Firefly discutían, el hilo de voz de Dash lo llamó.

"¿Soarin…?"

Él la miró por sobre su hombro. Ella parpadeaba despacio con los ojos cansados, y, al verlo, los mantuvo abiertos como pudo.

"¿Sí?"

Un parpadeo más "¿Puedes volver más tarde?" balbuceó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos "Y trae a Pinkie también… ¿Siguen esas yeguas aquí…? Las que llegaron hace poco… ¿pueden venir también?"

Soarin sonrió, divertido. Aun medio dormida, Dash seguía siendo la responsable Capitana. Estaría muy molesta cuando se enterara de lo poco que Soarin había trabajado estos últimos tres días.

Dash entrecerró los ojos; estaba claro que trataba de verse molesta u ofendida, pero lo demacrada que parecía no la ayudaba surtir el efecto deseado "¿Por qué sonríes?"

Soarin negó con la cabeza "Por nada. Está bien, volveré luego con ellas"

Dash asintió despacio contra la almohada antes de que Firefly lo echara de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, Soarin sonrió.

 _Gracias, dulce y misericordiosa Celestia…_

* * *

Pinkie no había visto a Soarin tan feliz en un largo rato, y eso la hacía feliz. Eso, combinado con el hecho de que Maud estaba a un par de días de volver a las barracas y con la gran noticia de que Rainbow Dash, su gran amiga, por fin había despertado de su coma.

Era un buen momento para sentirse feliz.

En realidad, se veía en los rostros de todo el campamento que todos estaban muy felices por las buenas noticias. Dash podía ser todo lo estricta, gélida, estoica y firme que quisiera: eso jamás borraría los buenos recuerdos que la gran mayoría de ellos tenían con ella. En realidad, todos podían recordar esa época en la que ella solo era la competitiva Rainbow Dash, la que siempre presumía de ser la mejor, la que siempre iba de aquí para allá volando, nunca a casco, siempre entrenando para ser mejor en cada aspecto que pueda. Esos recuerdos nunca se irían, ni aun con la muerte de la yegua de melena arcoíris.

¡Pero estaba viva! Y eso era motivo de alegría suficiente para Pinkie para sonreír mientras acompañaba a Soarin, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Twilight al quirófano, donde Dash descansaba. Él la había llamado, diciéndole que Dash quería verla, y ella había partido de al lado de Maud, prometiéndole que encontraría una manera de llevarla a ver a Dash pronto, para salir corriendo en cuanto hubo terminado de hablar.

La nevada de más temprano había acabado hace algo así como una hora, y ahora solo quedaba un grueso y mullido manto de nieve fresca en el cual sus huellas quedaban marcadas. Apenas podían evitar hundirse en la nieve, gracias a los zapatos especiales de Key, por lo que llegar al quirófano les tomó más de lo que se suponía. Además, la tarea era más dura para Fluttershy y Rarity, quienes no iban muy rápido por la falta de fuerza en sus patas, a diferencia del resto, quienes con el tiempo ya habían cogido músculo.

Pero eventualmente llegaron todos y se metieron, muertos de frío y empapados, por la puerta que daba directo al quirófano, cuyo alrededor ya había sido dispersado de toda nieve. En cuanto cruzaron, Snow Heart les brindó toallas y mantas calientes, así como una taza de té para cada uno para que entraran en calor. Si había alguien en la enfermería que sabía sobre tratamientos con temperatura, esa era Snow Heart.

Ninguno tenía permitido dar un paso adelante hasta que estuvieran secos y calentitos, pues nadie necesitaba más enfermos de gripe, algo para nada inusual en invierno. En realidad, alguien ya se había presentado en la enfermería con un resfriado, y Firefly enseguida implementó esta nueva norma de calor, sobre todo en el quirófano, donde no quería que nadie contagiara a la débil Rainbow Dash con algún virus.

Pinkie fue la que más rápido se secó y se bebió su té y, con su manta caliente sobre sus hombros y cubriéndole el lomo, casi corrió a su amiga en la camilla, recostada contra un montón de almohadas para mantenerla cómoda de modo que estuviera casi sentada para sus visitas, pero ella no tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo por mantenerse erguida. La yegua de melena arcoíris estaba un poco más despierta que cuando Soarin la había dejado, sin embargo, todavía estaba conectada al electrocardiógrafo, y tenía un suero inyectado al brazo izquierdo. La máscara de oxígeno no estaba en ningún lugar.

Pinkie estuvo a punto de lanzarse a Dash para darle un abrazo, pero Firefly la agarró justo a tiempo, casi tirándola al piso por la fuerza del tirón. Pinkie miró a Firefly con un puchero, pero Firefly negó con la cabeza.

"Lo lamento, Pinkie, pero nada de contacto físico con Dash. Sobre todo nada brusco. Ella está muy débil para tus abrazos ahora" dijo firmemente, dejándola ir "Ordenes de la Doctora"

Pinkie resopló y asintió, y Firefly la dejó en paz. En su lugar, anunció que se retiraba y les repitió la orden de no ser bruscos con Dash a todos, antes de irse por donde Pinkie y los demás habían llegado. Pinkie se acercó a la cama de Dash y se sentó a su lado derecho, donde Dash la miró y le hizo un gesto lento con la cabeza.

Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía las pequeñas marcas rosas de sus diferentes heridas recuperándose alrededor de todo su cuerpo, la melena hecha un desastre y unas ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Pero, para Pinkie, ella seguía siendo su amiga, independientemente de lo mal que se viera.

"Hola, Dashie" le susurró Pinkie. Uno a uno, el resto de visitantes se le unieron. Dash apoyó la cabeza en las almohadas, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Cuántas veces te repetiré que no me llames así?"

Esta respuesta enseguida hizo que Pinkie sonriera.

"También me alegro de verte, Dashie"

Dash extendió una de sus alas para posarla sobre el hombro de su amiga de pelaje rosa. Pinkie miró el ala en su hombro, que temblaba un poco, y enseguida la ayudó a volver a doblarla con cuidado.

Applejack puso un casco sobre la sabana de Dash y, mirándola a los ojos, preguntó lo que estaba en la mente de todos "¿Cómo está, Capitana Dash?"

Dash miró primero a Snow Heart, quien organizaba su montón de mantas calientes "¿Podría darnos algo de privacidad?" preguntó Dash, y la enfermera asintió, escurriéndose por donde su líder se había ido, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza detrás de sí.

Dash se relajó visiblemente y se dejó caer un poco más contra las sabanas, demostrando que había estado manteniéndose un poco más erguida a propósito.

"Nada de formalidades ahora, Applejack. Los he llamado a todos por una razón"

Era gracioso ver cómo, a pesar de que se veía exhausta, mantenía su actitud de líder y todos la obedecían, a pesar de saber que si intentaba salir de esa cama en la que estaba postrada no llegaría ni a la puerta del quirófano por su cuenta sin caerse sobre sus patas temblorosas.

Últimamente, cosas más extrañas habían ocurrido en Equestria, así que ¿para qué sorprenderse?

"Con los recientes acontecimientos, fue esencial que reconsiderara mis opciones y he llegado a una conclusión" Dash miró a Twilight a los ojos "Después de mi última batalla contra Blackout, a pesar de que estoy segura ya está muerto, aún queda el riesgo mayor de Rey Sombra. Y me he dado cuenta de que, al ritmo al que va esto, esta guerra en verdad será eterna…" levantó las cejas "A menos que hagamos algo al respecto… Las seis"

Twilight abrió un poco la boca, solo un poco, en sorpresa. Pinkie miró a Dash con ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida mientras lentamente ataba cabos en su cabeza. Esta vez, Dash se giró a Applejack.

"¿Recuerdas de lo que intentaste convencerme cuando llegaron?" le dedicó una mirada desafiante "Pues convénceme esta vez"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Debido a un mal calculo, tendrán dos capítulos esta semana y uno la próxima :3 Me he sentido realmente animada para escribir últimamente y voy a muy buen ritmo.

Las cosas retoman un ritmo más tranquilo, pero ¿será todo así? Parece que Rainbow Dash está mejorando, pero, como dijo Key ¿qué efectos secundarios podría tener el suero? Hasta ahora no se ha presentado nada fuera de lo común... Hasta ahora...

Las Mane-6, por fin juntas de nuevo, al parecer tiene un par de cosillas que hablar, me pregunto como terminará eso. Por otro lado, tenemos otra mención del famoso mentor de Soarin, quien de seguro era alguien... Interesante ¿Cuantos de ustedes recordaban la cicatriz de Soarin justo en la nuca? ¡Sean honestos! (La verdad es que al principio yo la había olvidado).

 ** _Reviews_**

 _Xquestria:_

Un gusto volver a verte por aquí :3 Pero estuve recibiendo tus comentarios en Facebook, así que sé que estas vivo XD.

En verdad te gusta Daredevil ¿verdad?

 _leticia. barron:_

Me conoces~

 _Melral CT-3718:_

I won't hide, but I didn't get them actually. At all.

.

¡Hasta la proxima!

-Midday Giggle.

P.D: En otras noticias, Midday Giggle terminó la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre y las cuatro películas en una semana y dos días. Amé absolutamente todo.


	59. Cuéntame lo que pasó

**CAP. 59.- ….** **CUÉNTAME** **QUÉ PASÓ**

Soarin fue echado de la habitación hacia el pasillo en cuanto ellas empezaron con su charla. La verdad, les estaba tomando bastante y, apoyado contra la puerta, Soarin jugueteaba con un jirón de tela que había encontrado tirado en el piso, haciendo y deshaciendo nudos complicados para mantenerse ocupado. Seis nudos después, se dio cuenta de que la tela era del mismo material que el revestimiento de su uniforme, y se lo miró por todas partes la ropa para encontrar la rasgadura. La encontró en su pata trasera izquierda, cerca de las rodillas, y revelaba la tela interior del uniforme, fabricada especialmente para retener el calor y devolverlo al cuerpo. Era una ayuda, pero aun así las inclemencias climáticas lograban sacarle escalofríos.

Se volvió a apoyar contra la puerta, apenas escuchando un murmullo viniendo del otro lado, y siguió con sus nudos hasta que, sin aviso, la puerta se abrió y él se cayó de espaladas con un alarido de sorpresa. Miro arriba y vio a Pinkie, aguantando la risa, con un casco todavía agarrando la perilla.

"Gran aterrizaje" comentó Pinkie. Soarin sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban de vergüenza y le dedicó una mirada a la yegua.

"Pudiste avisarme, ¿sabes?" dijo, sin molestarse en volverse a levantar. Pinkie soltó una risita e hizo un gesto sobre su hombro.

"Quiere hablar contigo, ve" Soarin se levantó y Pinkie le acomodó el broche con su cargo y nombre "Iré a ver a Cheese, luego vuelvo a por ella"

Soarin miró a Dash: seguía en su misma posición, con la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas y los ojos cerrados, serena, probablemente inmersa en sus pensamientos. Pinkie susurró una despedida a Soarin, le dijo adiós a Dash y se fue por la puerta que daba directo al exterior, dejando a Soarin solo con Dash. Por alguna razón, lo primero que vino a su mente fue que no habían pasado solos desde hace días, y eso lo hacía sentir vacío.

Luego, recordó su voto. El que había hecho mientras llevaba su cuerpo inerte de vuelta al campamento, rogando a las Princesas que ella viviera y, como sacado de una cursi novela para adolescentes, juró confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella cuando se recuperara.

Y entonces la observó. Melena hecha un desastre, ojeras, pálida, vendada, cubierta en las rosas marcas de sus heridas cicatrizando y ambas alas bien colocadas para que estuvieran totalmente cerradas.

No. No aquí y no mientras ella estaba así. Se merecía algo mejor.

Ella fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Puedes acercarte?" exhaló, apenas sobre un susurro. No abrió los ojos para mirarlo, pero Soarin no necesitaba que lo hiciera para entender que era casi una petición significativa para ella.

Asintiendo, a pesar de que ella no lo podía ver, se acercó con pasos ligeros a ella y se sentó junto a la cama, en el mismo lugar donde lo solía hacer en su vela. Consideró la idea de quedarse para vigilarla por las noches, pero seguro que ella no le dejaba. Además, tendría que explicarle que había estado vigilándola todo este tiempo y ¿qué sacaría con hacerla sentir incomoda? No creía que él mismo fuera capaz de contarle. Decidió que sería un secreto para ella, que se enterara de alguien más probablemente sería menos vergonzoso.

Bueno, eso esperaba.

De pronto, Dash se irguió un poco, abrió los ojos y lo miró, llena de rabia silenciosa que lo tomó desprevenido ¿por qué estaba tan enojada? Soarin se sintió como cuando era potro y su madre lo encontraba comiendo las galletas que guardaba en la alacena de más arriba. Siempre las lograba sacar y comerlas, pero su madre le lanzaba regañadas terribles que, eventualmente, le enseñaron a no tomarlas más, porque a pesar de que ella no era dura, sí que era firme, y no dejaba nada sin hablar. Esto fue recompensado con galletas todos los días, a cantidades pequeñas, acompañadas de leche tibia antes de dormir.

"¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí?" preguntó bruscamente Dash "¿No pudiste dejarme? ¿No pudiste dejarme a morir allí?"

Estas preguntas enseguida hicieron que Soarin se dejara de sentir como un potro y, en cambio, se pusiera a la defensiva.

"¿Dejarte…? ¡Estabas agonizando!" Soarin alzó la voz casi sin darse cuenta, y la volvió a regular; no quería gritarle "No podía dejarte… Pensaba…" los ojos se le llenaron con lágrimas por culpa de los recuerdos: el charco de sangre, la terrible herida, sus débiles gestos mientras iba poco a poco perdiendo la vida "Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre… Que estabas muerta… Que…"

Se mordió la lengua para no decir más de la cuenta y, al volver a mirarla, vio una expresión pétrea en su rostro, casi fría, que le recordó mucho a la primera mirada que le había lanzado cuando había llegado al campamento. Ella estaba viva y, aun así… ¿Cuestionaba por qué la había sacado del campo de batalla? A menos…

"Tú…" exhaló Soarin, sintiendo una presión en el pecho "Tú querías morir allí ¿verdad?"

Dash no respondió, solo lo continuó mirando duramente sin articular palabra. Su silencio confirmó sus sospechas.

"¡¿Es que te has vuelto demente?!" esta vez, no pudo detener el grito pero, tragando lágrimas, logró seguir hablando en un tono más calmado "¿Por qué?" preguntó.

Dash cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada, como si mirara al cielo o estuviera recibiendo el resplandor del sol en el rostro. En su lugar, solo recibía la luz de la fluorescente en el techo.

"¿Por qué?" murmuró "Porque cuando has visto lo que he visto, cosas como el fin del mundo o la muerte no te atrapan"

Antes de poder responder, Snow Heart entró en el quirófano, obligándolo a detener cualquier palabra subiendo por su garganta. La enfermera llevaba consigo una bandeja con un palto de sopa caliente para Rainbow Dash, la cual acercó hasta la cama y, al llegar allí, se detuvo, mirando entre Soarin, Dash y la sopa. Dash no se había molestado en abrir los ojos y Soarin entendió que Snow Heart estaba debatiéndose si dejar que Rainbow Dash comiera solo o alimentarla ella misma.

"Yo me encargaré, Snow Heart" se ofreció Soarin. Dash abrió un ojo y lo miró con curiosidad, pero Soarin ignoró su mirada mientras tomaba la bandeja con la sopa entre sus cascos. Snow Heart le susurró un agradecimiento y se fue por donde vino, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Soarin colocó la bandeja con cuidado en la cama y tomó el plato de sopa entre sus cascos y lo acercó a los labios de Dash. Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Soarin.

"Sabes que no soy una potranca ¿verdad?"

Soarin giró los ojos con una sonrisa divertida "Sí, lo sé. Lo has demostrado bastante bien, pero estas débil" le recordó Soarin "Así que no nos arriesgaremos a que derrames todo sobre la sabana ¿verdad?"

Dash resopló, frustrada, y miró la sopa humeante. Soarin vio su indecisión a tomarla e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: sopló con delicadeza la superficie de la sopa para enfriarla un poco y la acercó a los labios de la yegua un poco más, casi tocándolos con el borde del plato. Ella seguía escéptica.

Soarin puso el rostro el blanco "¿Firefly nunca hizo esto por ti cuando eras pequeña?"

Dash arqueó la ceja de nuevo "Firefly: mi madre. Tú casi te ves ridículo"

Soarin agachó las orejas "Solo bebe, ¿sí?"

Dash suspiró y obedeció: presionó sus labios contra el plató y Soarin lo inclinó despacio, de modo que ella pudiera tomar sorbitos de la sopa caliente. Soarin sonrió al verla comer despacio, tomando pequeños traguitos de la sopa, claramente más caliente de lo que parecía. Aunque, en realidad, Soarin no creía que estuviera tan caliente: él tenía el plato entre sus cascos y solo la sentía tibia.

A la señal de Dash, Soarin alejó el plato para que tomara un descanso. Dash se frotó los labios, que se le habían puesto ligeramente rosados, probablemente por el calor, y los presionó uno contra el otro, aparentemente desconcertada.

"¿Ves? No fue tan raro" rio Soarin, obteniendo una mirada fulminante. Soarin levantó el plato de nuevo, poniendo voz de bebé "¿Quieres más, pequeña Dashie?"

Dash levantó ambas cejas, sin encontrarle la gracia, y Soarin se aclaró la garganta, agachando la mirada.

"Sí, por supuesto" murmuró Dash, y Soarin volvió a acercarle el plato a los labios. Justo antes de que estos tocaran los labios de la yegua, ella susurró "Te ves adorable"

Soarin dio un respingo y se apartó de golpe, sonrojado y sorprendido, con los ojos como platos. Al moverse tan abruptamente, la sopa dentro del plato se había mecido como una ola y un poco saltó fuera de esta y le aterrizó a Dash justo junto a la cicatriz en su clavícula.

Dash había sonreído ligeramente al ver su reacción a su comentario, pero, cuando la sopa caliente le aterrizó en la clavícula, la sonrisa desapareció y una expresión de agonía tomó su lugar. Pegó un grito de dolor, pequeñas lagrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos y se tocó la clavícula justo donde la sopa había aterrizado.

Cuando volvió a sacar el casco, Soarin se quedó de piedra al ver que en el punto se había formado una ampolla visiblemente dolorosa.

* * *

Firefly se había presentado en el quirófano segundos después del grito de dolor de Dash, cuando Soarin frenéticamente salió volando a buscar a la enfermera jefe. Cuando hubieron vuelto y mientras Firefly trataba la quemadura de Dash con nieve fresca mezclada con unas gotas de un brebaje de Zecora, Soarin le explicó lo sucedido con la sopa derramada sobre la clavícula de la yegua. Sin embargo, cuando Zecora tomó un sorbo de la sopa, afirmó que no estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para ocasionar una quemadura de segundo grado.

Firefly no gastó más tiempo para echar a Soarin del quirófano y empezar a hacerle exámenes a Dash y, cuando lo dejó entrar de nuevo, Firefly ya tenía una hipótesis de lo sucedido y Dash una venda alrededor de su herida, cubierta en más nieve fresca.

"Es como si alguien hubiera tomado tus nervios y hubiera multiplicado su sensibilidad por cien" explicó Firefly para Soarin, Dash y Zecora "Una herida tan simple como un corte de papel, o un poco de sopa tibia derramada, puede tener consecuencias muy dolorosas para ti ahora" continuó, mirando a Dash "Puede que esto sea uno de los temidos por Key efectos secundarios"

"¡DASHIE!" Pinkie entró corriendo al quirófano y derrapó hasta estar junto a la cama, ignorando a Firefly, quien le decía que debía secarse la nieve antes de que se resfriara "Oí que te lastimaste ¿qué pasó?"

"Es solo una quemadura, Pinkie" afirmó Dash, tocándose despacio el vendaje mojado de nieve "Nada grave"

"En realidad sí es grave, Rainbow Dash" dijo Firefly "Eres una soldado, estás en la mitad de una _guerra_. Que tu cuerpo reaccione así a un poco de sopa tibia es preocupante, sobre todo sabiendo que una vez que estés nuevamente en forma, volverás a lanzarte _directo_ al peligro"

"Esperen" intervino Pinkie "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estaba ayudando a la Capitana a tomar su sopa" dijo Soarin "Pero derramé un poco y le calló en la clavícula. Al parecer, esta pequeña cantidad de sopa fue suficiente para causarle una quemadura de segundo grado"

Pinkie siseó. Firefly volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación.

"Sus nervios están al tope de su sensibilidad, no me sorprendería que un simple golpecito le cause un dolor equivalente a los dolores de parto"

"Qué alegría" soltó Dash, sarcásticamente "Muero de emoción por saber cómo se siente, ya no tendré que esperar hasta el día que tenga hijos"

"Es el primer comentario que haces sobre una relación o formar una familia en meses" comentó Firefly, sacudiendo la cabeza "Como sea, el punto es que debemos encontrar una manera de contrarrestar este efecto y resolver este no tan pequeño problema que tenemos contigo"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda ser, Firefly?" preguntó Pinkie, acariciando la melena de Dash.

"Pienso que puede ser un efecto secundario del suero de Key" respondió Firefly.

"Pero, Firefly, eso no puede ser" refutó Zecora "El suero cumplió su propósito: curar. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer; su efecto no puede ser los nervios alterar"

"¿Entonces qué sucedió en realidad?" preguntó Soarin.

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en una posible explicación al dilema de Dash, hasta que, de pronto, Pinkie dio un respingo y ahogó un grito.

"¡BLACKOUT!" gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos "¡Maud lo dijo! Dash recibió una herida casi igual a la de Maud, pero Dash se debilitó más rápidamente y estuvo a un milímetro de morir… Y si…" Pinkie miró a su amiga "¿Y si Blackout usó su magia con ella? ¿Y si eso era la última aura negra, la que te traspasó?" los ojos de Pinkie se llenaron de lágrimas "¿Y si ese era su plan? ¿Hacer que las heridas sean más dolorosas y dañinas para estar seguro de que morirías?"

La voz se le quebró y, no pudiendo detenerlo más, Pinkie se echó a llorar sobre el colchón de Dash. La Capitana miró a su amiga y extendió un casco, acariciándole la melena con delicadeza. Pinkie levantó la mirada y la observó y, entre hipidos y con voz ahogada, rogó: "Por favor… Por favor Dashie, te necesitamos. _Tienes_ que tener cuidado"

Dash la miró y asintió "Por supuesto, Pinkie. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo"

Soarin levantó ambas cejas, cuestionándose cuantas veces habría hecho esa promesa a alguien. Sus palabras volvieron a su mente enseguida: _Porque cuando has visto lo que he visto, cosas como el fin del mundo o la muerte no te atrapan_. ¿Sería su intención mantener su promesa? No sabría decirlo. Él no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de esa yegua.

Firefly tomó a Pinkie de los hombros y delicadamente la apartó de la cama y, frotándole los hombros, le habló con cariño "Necesito revisar a Dash, ¿por qué no vas a tomarte un té a la cocina?" miró a Soarin "Soarin, querido, ¿la acompañas?"

Soarin asintió "Por supuesto, Firefly"

Pinkie se acercó a Dash, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y susurró "Tienes que cuidarte" antes de ir con Soarin fuera del quirófano y cerrar la puerta tras de ambos. Soarin la miró al tiempo que ella sorbía por la nariz y lo miraba.

"¿Qué no es suficiente con todo lo que ha sufrido ya? ¿Cuándo habrá algo bueno en su vida?" sollozó ella. Soarin le pasó el ala sobre los hombros.

"No lo sé, Pinkie. Esperemos que pronto"

* * *

Firefly suspiró cuando Pinkie y Soarin desaparecieron por la puerta y se giró a Zecora.

"¿Podrías traer a Master Key aquí, por favor? Necesito hablar con él"

Zecora asintió y salió también del quirófano, dejando a Firefly y Dash solas. Con otro suspiro, Firefly se acercó a su hija y le sacó la venda empapada de su quemadura. La nieve se había derretido y era hora de cambiarla. Al dejar expuesta la quemadura, Firefly se sorprendió al ver que había mejorado bastante en cuestión de minutos y exhaló.

"Debe ser el suero…" murmuró, mirando a Dash a los ojos "Todavía lo debes tener en tu sistema, por eso te sigues curando rápido" sonrió, volviendo su vista a la quemadura "Aunque la magia de Blackout te ha afectado, el suero sigue ahí combatiendo… Tal vez esta sea la solución…"

"¿Quieres decir darme otra dosis del suero?" preguntó Dash. Firefly vaciló.

"No lo sé, pero es una opción. Vale la pena considerarlo" aplicó una capa nueva de nieve sobre la venda de Dash y la volvió a colocar en su lugar "Vas a estar bien, Dashie. Te recuperaras"

Dash asintió "Bien, porque por fin comprendí algo"

Firefly terminó de colocar la venda en su lugar y miró a los ojos a su hija. En los magenta ojos de Dash estaba inyectada la determinación que la había caracterizado hace tanto tiempo, aunque el enorme ego aun hacía falta para crear el efecto completo de "la vieja Rainbow Dash", pero era un avance.

"¿Qué cosa, Dashie?" preguntó Firefly.

Dash levantó la barbilla "Que las reglas del juego han cambiado"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Voy de apuro, lo lamento, pero salgo de viaje en unas horas y debo apresurarme con el siguiente capitulo.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _Xquestria:_

Oh, en realidad me refería a la cicatriz en la nuca, ya sabes, esa que Dash vio al inicio e la historia.

La paciencia es una virtud ;) En cuanto a lo de Twilight, no la subestimes. Ella tiene más importancia de lo que crees en esta historia, solo espera y verás. En el próximo capítulo tendrán un pequeño guiño a su relevancia: nadie es inservible aquí. En lo de la temática Soarindash, aunque no la he olvidado, desde hace rato ya pasó a ser cosa del fondo, es decir, la historia ya no se centra solo en eso. Estaba desperdiciandola al inicio, por lo que hice cambios, y ahora es mucho más que eso.

Y no te preocupes, me encantan este tipo de comentarios.

P.D: Algún día :D primero debo ponerme al día en otras series.

 _leticia. barron:_

Se vienen muchas cosas...

 _Guest (capítulo 13):_

El descanso es importante XD Duerme tranquil , que la historia seguirá aquí mañana, y pasado, y así...

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	60. Arcoíris

**CAP. 60.- ARCOÍRIS**

Una semana. Una semana entera le tomó a Dash estar de nuevo en condiciones de caminar. De volar, no se diga nada: Firefly lo había prohibido totalmente, e incluso le insistió a Dash que se mantuviera en cama todo lo que pudiera. _Nada de esfuerzos y no hacer fuerzas_ , Firefly llegó incluso a ofrecerle dejarle un enfermera que la atendiera, pero Dash rechazó la oferta totalmente, prometiendo que esta vez escucharía las recomendaciones de Firefly.

Así que apenas hace dos días Dash había vuelto a su tienda, y había empezado a ponerse al día con su trabajo atrasado, así como a enterarse de lo que había pasado exactamente mientras ella estaba ausente. Solo aceptaba visitas cortas, entre las cuales Soarin lograba escabullirse para ponerla al día, pero apenas habían cruzado palabra a menos que fuera trabajo. Si bien era verdad que antes de eso no charlaban de cosas personales tanto, Soarin extrañaba esas breves charlas con ella.

Al ver la katana, envuelta en tela y limpia de toda sangre, apoyada contra el armario de su propia tienda, recordó su voto y comprendió que ya era hora. Había estado aplazándolo mucho y debía cumplir con la promesa que había hecho ese día… Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo: estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Las patas le empezaron a temblar en cuanto se puso su bufanda blanca de nuevo y agarró la katana para llevarla a donde ella. Solo lo había hecho una vez. Solo se había declarado una vez, en secundaria, y esa relación duró poco… Resulta que ella no estaba tan interesada.

Le tomó un par de minutos reunir el coraje para salir de la tienda y caminar despacio hacia la de Dash, pero eventualmente lo hizo. Varias veces estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido, pero supo que era muy tarde ya cuando se encontró frente a la tienda de la Capitana, llamando su nombre con voz prudente.

"Pase" respondió ella desde el interior. Soarin se tragó los nervios y tomó la invitación.

Tres veces Soarin había venido y se había encontrado a Twilight y Dash mirando un libro con una cubierta que parecía enmarcada en oro, inmersas en una conversación que se cortaba cuando Soarin entraba. No era su culpa: ellas dejaban la cortina corrida, lo cual era mundialmente conocido como un "adelante". Nunca le había podido echar un buen vistazo al libro, pues Twilight siempre se lo llevaba consigo cuando lo veía aparecer. Soarin tenía la leve sospecha de que no eran las únicas veces que la unicornio había venido a hablar con la Capitana.

Esta vez, encontró a Dash recostada en su cama sobre su vientre, leyendo el mismo libro que leía con Twilight. Soarin enseguida se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto el uniforme, sino un pijama que consistía en una simple camisa gris. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el campamento, Soarin pudo verle su Cutie Mark: una esponjosa nube con un rayo tricolor sobresaliendo de ella. Si no estaba equivocado, lo había visto en un bordado en una sábana de ella alguna vez, pero no recordaba cuando.

Con pasos tranquilos, Soarin se acercó a la cama y Dash no levantó la mirada hasta que estuvieron prácticamente cara a cara.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Dash. Soarin colocó la katana sobre la cama, junto al libro, y Dash lo cerró y lo hizo a un lado.

"Pues… Pinkie trajo esto del campo de batalla. Honestamente, yo lo olvidé, y ella me lo entregó a mí. Y ahora vengo a devolvérselo"

Dash miró la katana, estirando un casco para desatar el nudo que mantenía la tela enrollada alrededor de la afilada hoja. Con cuidado, la retiró, dejando al descubierto la reflejante hoja de la katana, casi como un espejo, afilada, bella y amenazante. Los cristales en el mango de la katana, de grabados detallados y hermosas figuras, parecían brillar bajo la luz de luna que se filtraba por la abertura a modo de ventana sobre la cama.

Dash pasó suavemente un casco por los cristales, que al contacto parecían brillar aún más. Era un misterio que no habían logrado resolver todavía.

"Gracias" susurró, volviendo a enrollarla con cuidado en la tela "Es muy importante para mí"

Soarin la vio dejar la cama y caminar a su armario, katana en casco. Sacó de un bolsillo en su pijama una pequeña llave y abrió las puertas más pequeñas, revelando el arco, las ballestas, el carcaj, las dagas… Todas sus armas, ordenadas tal como la última vez que Soarin las había visto. Con cuidado, volvió a desenrollar la tela de la Katana y la colgó en su lugar, cerrando inmediatamente después con llave.

"¿Qué clase de recuerdos?" preguntó Soarin. Ella lo miró.

"De mi padre" susurró, pero Soarin la escuchó bien en el silencio de la noche. Dash caminó de nuevo hasta su cama y se sentó sobre el colchón. Soarin se sentó al pie de la cama, mirándola. Desde que Firefly le había contado que su esposo había perecido contra Blackout, Soarin se había preguntado qué había pasado exactamente en ese campo de batalla, y por alguna razón, sentía que ese era un buen momento para aclarar sus dudas.

"Si puedo preguntar, Capitana…" habló Soarin con prudencia, atrayendo la atención de la yegua "¿Qué le sucedió exactamente a su padre?"

No necesitaba elaborar para que Dash entendiera el significado de su pregunta, ahora quedaba a su criterio si ella quería contarle. En lo profundo, Soarin pensó que, si se lo contaba, eso significaba que ella confiaba en él ¿no era así?

Dash, apartó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, mirando al colchón, como debatiéndose si debería confiarle esta parte tan personal de su pasado. Soarin casi había empezado a temer que ella no le diría nada cuando lo miró a los ojos de nuevo y le dio golpecitos al colchón, frente a ella.

"Siéntese" ordenó ella y, vacilante, Soarin lo hizo, manteniendo su distancia de ella en la cama, pensando en aquella vez que, por entrenar juntos, habían terminado en una situación incómoda con las Pie.

Dash apretó los labios y le sostuvo la mirada, para luego suspirar y cerrar los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

"Esto… Es algo difícil de contar para mí, Ca- Soarin" abrió nuevamente los ojos "Te pido paciencia"

Soarin asintió despacio "Claro"

Dash hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tomó aire, dudando como empezar, probablemente organizando sus pensamientos.

Por fin, empezó "Debe de haber sido hace algo más de un año… Mi padre, Rainbow Blaze, había sido marcado unos meses antes. La marca mortal de Blackout, la aquella que se había llevado a mi hermano, la cual al parecer Blackout no se molestó en tomar en cuenta conmigo, mi padre la tenía exactamente en el corazón. Él era un corcel muy diestro, miembro de la Guardia Real en sus años de juventud, así que sus habilidades estaban lejos de ser obsoletas en el campo de batalla.

"El hecho de que fuera marcado fue una sorpresa para todos, sin embargo, no pareció afectarle a él en lo absoluto. Seguía yendo a la batalla y enfrentando el peligro de manera muy inspiradora y valiente, sin embargo, yo sé que en lo profundo tenía miedo. Pero ser valiente significa hacer las cosas aunque te den miedo ¿sabes?" la voz se le quebró un segundo. Ya no lo miraba, sino a un punto indefinido, como si pudiera ver todo lo que relataba en esos momentos. "Él era tan valiente…. Por eso, no me sorprendió que ese día salió tras Blackout de inmediato.

"Supe que algo andaba mal cuando me di cuenta de que el recorrido se había vuelto muy largo" Soarin levantó una ceja "Corríamos directo hacia donde el pony de la patrulla de esa mañana nos había dicho habían divisado al enemigo 077, pero solo nos encontrábamos con soledad y tierras desiertas. Fueron kilómetros de recorrido antes de que mi padre redujera el paso hasta que nos quedamos parados en la mitad de un valle terroso. No sé cuántos se dieron cuenta, pero ya habíamos pasado el mismo valle dos veces antes. Tal vez por eso mi padre se detuvo, no lo sé. La cuestión es que estuvimos varias horas vagando en lo que nos parecía nuestro territorio, pero este no es tan extenso. El sol estaba casi a medio camino hasta su puesta cuando empezamos a avanzar, esta vez caminando, todos lo supieron: era una trampa y habíamos caído en ella.

"Cuando mi padre se dio la vuelta para ordenar a todos volver al campamento, del suelo emergieron sombras que lo agarraron como enredaderas por la espalda y lo tiraron hacia atrás. Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar gritando su nombre cuando un muro de cristal oscuro se elevó a un centímetro de mi nariz. Mi padre estaba atrapado en el interior de una caja de cristal, como una jaula y, cuando trató de romperla, recibió en su lugar una quemadura oscura en su casco, cortesía del cristal. Luego, un vapor emergió del cristal y se concentró en el centro, tomando la forma de Dark Blackout. En ese momento supe que sería una pelea a muerte, que uno de los dos no saldría vivo de esa caja de cristal y lo único que podía hacer era mirar, rogar porque mi padre saliera bien librado de esa batalla" soltó una risa seca "Decir como terminó está de sobra.

"Mi padre batalló con fiereza de un ejército completo, la agilidad de un acróbata y la precisión de un cirujano. Todo lo que me había enseñado y muchas cosas que nunca me enseñó las usó. Todo. Eventualmente, ambos empezaron a cansarse por el esfuerzo. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron dentro de esa caja pero, cuando ambos ya se veían tan heridos que casi se bañaban en su propia sangre, Blackout jugó sucio de nuevo: usó su magia para inmovilizarlo y clavarle una daga en el corazón, y después se esfumó como vino, llevándose consigo el muro de cristal" Dash tenías lágrimas en los ojos y un par se le escaparon de entre los párpados "En el momento que ya no hubo nada que me separara de mi padre corrí hacia él y lo recosté en mi regazo. Sabía que esa herida era mortal… Ni siquiera traté de esperanzarme, solo lloré, lloré hasta que me pidió que lo escuchara" sorbió por la nariz "Y-Ya… Ya le hablé de lo que me dijo justo antes de morir y, cuando hubo dado su último aliento, llorando le arranqué la daga del pecho y seguí llorando ahí. Sentí…" tragó grueso. Las lágrimas le surcaban las mejillas y Soarin resistió la tentación de abrazarla "Sentí como si fuera a mí a la que me hubieran clavado la daga. Me dolía el pecho y temí que me diera un ataque ahí mismo. Entonces… Entonces le canté…"

Soarin levantó ambas cejas, confundido, pero no interrumpió. Dash continuó.

"Una vieja canción de cuna que me cantaba cuando era potranca, algo sobre las estrellas… No la había olvidado, y brotó de mí sin que me diera cuenta, y se la canté hasta que su cuerpo estuvo frío entre mis brazos. Con el atardecer como fondo, me puse de pie, recosté a mi padre en el suelo y les indiqué a los soldados conmigo, algunos de los cuales lloraban también, que debíamos despedirnos de él de la manera correcta. Así que lo hicimos…

"Nos pasamos un buen rato allí, en la posición del último adiós, pensando en todo lo que él me había enseñado en la vida y fue ahí donde juré… Donde me juré a mí misma que lo vengaría. Juré que mataría a Blackout yo misma, que nada me impediría hacerlo. Desde entonces fue mi único objetivo y renuncié a todo lo que quería por ello.

"Cuando quisimos volver al campamento, nos encontramos en el mismo truco que antes: nos tomó hasta la medianoche volver al campamento. Habíamos estado afuera más de doce horas, todo estábamos agotados y muertos de hambre, pero yo… Yo no podía aguantarlo y fue ahí cuando fui a las barracas y, con una daga que mi padre me había dado, corté mi melena" se pasó los cascos por esta "Desde entonces la mantuve en este mismo corte, como un recordatorio a mí misma de cual era mi enfoque ahora… Poco después me nombraron Capitana y el resto es historia"

Dash había logrado llegar al final de su pasaje completa, pero estaba llorando a mares y sollozando silenciosamente. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Soarin la abrazó con fuerza y enterró el hocico en su melena, y Dash respondió llorando sobre su hombro, de la forma que había hecho semanas atrás, cuando fueron a visitar el cementerio por la noche.

Verla llorar le partía el alma y lo hacía sentir impotente. Él daría lo que fuera porque lágrimas de tristeza nunca volvieran a salir de los ojos de ella.

Estuvieron un buen rato en esa posición, conscientes de que en cualquier momento alguien pudiera entrar y verlos pero ¿eso qué importaba? Al menos, a Soarin ya no le importaba. Los ponies podían decir lo que quisieran: ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo.

Acariciándole la melena, Soarin miró a Dash de reojo. No podía verle el rostro por la posición en la que estaban, pero podía escuchar sus sollozos bastante bien. Cada uno le oprimía el corazón, formándole un nudo en la garganta con cada hipido. La humedad de sus lágrimas estaba impregnada en su hombro.

 _Ahora_.

Con delicadeza, la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de su cuerpo. Ella sorbió por la nariz cuando Soarin le enjugó las lágrimas con el casco, acariciándole las mejillas con delicadeza.

Ella lo miró a los ojos "¿Soarin…?"

"Hice un voto" interrumpió Soarin, haciéndola parpadear "Un voto que te involucra"

Dash parpadeó y lo miró con curiosidad "¿Qué voto?"

Soarin la miró a los ojos. _Ella lo verá en mis ojos_ "Juré que, si sobrevivías, si las Princesas eran tan piadosas como para dejarte vivir… Que continuaras a mi lado…" exhaló "Que te diría todo…"

Dash frunció el ceño en confusión "¿Todo…? ¿A qué te refieres con 'todo'?"

Soarin le apartó un mechón de melena rojo de la frente "A cómo enloquecí por ti…" exhaló "Cómo… Cómo me di cuenta de que me importabas más de lo que pensé, de que no soportaba verte llorar, de que…" Soarin pegó su frente a la de ella, sin romper contacto visual "De que me moría por tenerte cerca…"

Dash se quedó callada y, así, de pronto, cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra los de Soarin. Aunque no lo vio venir, la sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por la alegría, y con gusto devolvió el beso.

Soarin ya había besado antes: a aquella joven que había conocido en la secundaria. Habían tenido su buen puñado de besos en su corta relación. Ahora, ya no recordaba su nombre.

Haciendo todo esto a un lado, instintivamente Soarin abrazó a Dash, pegando el pequeño cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, obligándola a reclinar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás con tal de no romper el contacto. Era como una danza, una danza en la que ambos eran perfectos compañeros de baile, siempre en sincronía.

Dicen que hay cosas que se disfrutan más con los ojos cerrados y solo en ese momento Soarin comprendió la verdad detrás de esas palabras. El por qué los ponies cerraban los ojos al besarse. Con los ojos cerrados, lo único que podía obtener tu atención era el contacto, la calidez del otro pony y su aroma al estar tan cerca.

Con Dash, Soarin pudo identificar todas estas cosas rápidamente. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían como a fresas, además eran cálidos al igual que su pelaje, sorprendentemente suave, como la seda. Su aroma, en cambio, ya lo conocía: a vainilla, el cual era más intenso de tan cerca, y Soarin sospechó que la yegua no usaba el aroma solo en su shampoo.

Con la misma delicadeza con la que había empezado, Dash rompió el beso, la boca entreabierta y un ligero sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas. A Soarin le tomó un rato escapar de la nube en la que estaba, una de dicha que lo hacía sentir ligero cual pluma, flotando en el aire.

Sonriendo, Soarin pegó su frente a la de Dash y ella cerró los ojos, esbozando un pequeña sonrisa por su parte.

"Supongo que ya no necesito decir nada, ¿verdad?" susurró Soarin y Dash negó despacio con la cabeza.

"No, todo quedó claro"

Soarin cerró los ojos y restregó su mejilla contra la de ella, en un gesto que había visto a sus padres hacer cuando era potro un millón de veces. Gesto que Dash regresó. En su tiempo, le había dado asco ver a sus padres actuar de esa manera, incluso hasta el punto de fingir arcadas, junto a su hermana, cada vez que se daban muestras de afecto. Pero ahora comprendía por completo que, a veces, se hacen cosas que uno no esperaba de sí mismo cuando se siente algo por otro pony.

Sin embargo, Soarin se sentía insatisfecho. Debía de haber algo más, algo que pudiera remarcar cuanto le importaba Dash y, así, de pronto, volvió a su mente algo que creyó jamás tendría que usar.

Había una vieja leyenda de dos amantes trágicos, soldados experimentados que se habían conocido en la guerra. Ambos sabían que enamorarse podría terminar mal, pero no pudieron evitarlo. Estaban tan locos de amor el uno por el otro, que hicieron un sentido voto de seguir juntos hasta el fin de sus días frente a unos pocos presentes, amigos íntimos de ambos. En sus mentes, ya estaban casados. Al final, ambos morían, lado a lado, en batalla, pero las palabras que dijeron en su voto habían quedado grabadas en las memorias de los múltiples mitos (o tal vez no tan mitos, pero verdades) de Equestria. Todo soldado conocía la leyenda. El voto era repetido por varias parejas que, así mismo, se conocían en la guerra, jurándose amor eterno.

Y Soarin se lo sabía de memoria, gracias a su hermana, una perdida romántica.

"El sol saldrá y se pondrá" recitó Soarin, obteniendo una mirada curiosa de Dash "La guerra podrá acabar o continuar por milenios" Dash parpadeó un par de veces y soltó un grito ahogado. Soarin sonrió, comprendiendo que ella había entendido lo que estaba diciendo "Las estaciones cambiarán o el frío invierno durará por siempre. Tal vez salgamos vivos, tal vez ambos muramos en batalla. Nada de esto lo puedo decir con certeza, pero" Soarin abrazó a Dash, susurrando el resto del voto en su oído "hay algo que sí sé con certeza: que aunque viva o muera, siempre agradeceré al destino por haberte puesto en mi camino..."

"... Y agradezco a las estrellas..." susurró Dash.

"... El haberte conocido"

Dash le dio un apretón y, con un tono que anunciaba sonrisa, dijo:

"Te das cuenta de que ese voto es irrompible, ¿verdad? Es un voto sagrado"

Soarin cerró los ojos y asintió, pegando su cabeza a la de ella.

"Lo sé perfectamente"

Dash exhaló, el aire caliente de su respiración impactado contra la nuca de Soarin "¿Podrías quedarte esta noche?"

Soarin levantó ambas cejas ante la petición, sorprendido.

"Eh..."

"No te hagas ilusiones" bromeó Dash, golpeándole las costillas "Quiero decir a dormir ¿podrías quedarte, por favor?"

Soarin soltó una risa y enterró su hocico en el cuello de ella.

"Es muy pronto de todos modos" una risita de Dash. Soarin jamás la había visto reír o sonreír tanto, pero no se quejaba. Amaba su risa, y tenía una sonrisa preciosa "Sí, claro, me quedo. Pero... ¿Segura que nadie vendrá en la mitad de la noche?"

"A veces Pinkie viene" respondió Dash ", porque tiene pesadillas. Pero eso era porque Maud no estaba. No creo que venga ahora que Maud ha vuelto a las barracas"

"Bueno, en ese caso..." Soarin rio "Por supuesto, con gusto"

Aunque la idea de dormir con el uniforme puesto no le agradaba mucho, no iba a quitárselo así nada más. Eso sería excederse. Así que, en su lugar, solo se quitó los zapatos para nieve, que dejó al pie de la cama, y la bufanda, que colgó en el respaldo de la cama. El libro que Dash había estado leyendo antes de que Soarin llegara quedó en el escritorio, en el olvido por la noche. En el lado positivo, el uniforme estaba diseñado para brindarle calor, así que no se moriría de hipotermia por la noche, las cuales cada vez eran más heladas.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se acostó bajo la colcha, Dash se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y suspirando alegre. Soarin sonrió, la rodeó con un ala y le acarició la melena hasta que, poco a poco, la yegua se quedó dormida. Soltó una risita cuando empezó a roncar, no tan sonoramente, pero sí lo suficiente para ser gracioso, pero intentó mantenerse callado para no despertarla, lo cual logró.

Ya no sentía frío. Tenía dos nuevas fuentes de calor: una, estaba instalada en el interior de su pecho, y el cálido sentimiento se esparcía por todo su cuerpo; la otra, estaba dormida a su lado, y era la más cálida de todas.

Feliz, eventualmente Soarin también se quedó dormido, sin necesidad de ninguna clase pastilla para dormir.

Dormir en pleno invierno jamás había sido tan cálido.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

*sumergiendo los dedos en agua fría* ¿Qué? ¿Mis dedos? Qué dices *aplicando bálsamo* Están perfectos.

¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad!

 ** _Reviews_**

 _leticia. barron:_

Bueno, la escena terminaba allí.

 _MordecaiHarris20:_

¡Cuatro!

P.D: ¡Gracias!

 _Kayolika:_

Eres libre de decir teorías ;)

 _Melral CT-3718:_

You... Missed some stuff, hehe...

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	61. Urgente

**CAP. 61.- URGENTE**

Una nevada más suave que las de días anteriores había caído por la noche, cubriendo el campamento en un nuevo manto de nieve. Ni siquiera necesitó levantarse para saberlo, pues el frío que se colaba por la puerta-cortina lo anunciaba. Acurrucándose bajo su cobija, Dash se redujo a una bolita en el colchón, tratando de entrar en calor hasta que se dio cuenta de que cierta presencia había desaparecido.

Sacudiendo las pestañas, Dash abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta en su cama, hacia el lado donde Soarin había estado durmiendo. Pero se encontró con soledad.

Frunciendo el ceño se incorporó ligeramente, sacudiendo las alas al tiempo que soltaba un largo bostezo. Gracias al suero de Master Key, sus alas habían mejorado considerablemente, y se sentía. Ya no estaba rígidas todo el tiempo. Además, Firefly le había dicho que, si se cuidaba, probablemente no tendría que volver a saber nunca más de su ortopedia. Así que escuchó.

Frotándose los ojos, levantó una ceja en dirección al espacio vacío en la cama y, esperando verlo en algún otro lugar de la tienda, miró alrededor. Pero esta estaba tan vacía como la almohada a su lado. Estirándose, Dash pensó que tal vez solo había soñado cosas, cosas increíbles. Anoche, o en sus sueños, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido segura. Protegida, gracias a un par de fuertes alas. No había guerra. No había muerte. Todo lo que había sufrido se había esfumado, como rocío matinal.

Si había sido solo un sueño, había sido uno muy real.

Justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie para empezar su rutina, notó un papel en la mesa de noche, doblado a la mitad. Cuando lo recogió y lo desdobló, enseguida reconoció la caligrafía de Soarin.

 _Lamento haberme ido así como así, pero debía irme temprano para que los ponies no sospecharan nada ni empezaran con rumores. No necesitamos eso ahora. Volveré en unas horas para ver cómo estás, así podemos hablar un poco más (creo que nos quedó un par de cosas que dejar claro)._

 _Cuídate mientras no estoy._

 _Soarin._

 _P.D: Te ves adorable mientras duermes._

Dash sonrió.

Así que no había estado soñando.

* * *

Quedarse un rato más era muy tentador en verdad, pero Soarin sabía que, si se quedaba más tiempo, probablemente no saldría de ahí nunca. En su lugar, se había esforzado por no despertarla al retirar el ala que había envuelto alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, y dejó una nota antes de irse, rogando a las estrellas que nadie encontrara la nota antes de que ella la leyera.

El campamento estaba vacío, el sol ni siquiera se asomaba por el horizonte, así que Soarin lo cruzó en dirección a su tienda sin problemas. Cuando llegó quiso acostarse a dormir de nuevo, pero no pudo. Así que mejor adelantó papeleo: de todos modos se sentía bastante lleno de energía.

Para cuando salió el sol, Soarin ya había adelantado bastante, así que, tras recoger sus implementos de baño, salió de su tienda y se dirigió hacia las duchas. Casi dando saltitos, se encontró con sus amigos en el lugar, los cuales lo miraron raro por su saltarina actitud, pero se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y entrar juntos a las duchas de corceles. Antes de entrar, sin embargo, Soarin se detuvo en el umbral al ver a Dash llegar detrás de las hermanas Pie, que entraban juntas a las duchas. La Capitana también se detuvo brevemente y miró sobre su hombro, cruzando miradas con Soarin, quien le sonrió sutilmente. Ella esbozó una diminuta sonrisa que borró un segundo después y entró, dedicándole una última mirada sobre el hombro.

"¡Soarin! ¿Qué miras?" lo llamó Flash, obligándolo a volver a la realidad. Su amigo estaba volviendo hacia él y Soarin se apresuró a alcanzarlo antes de levantar sospechas.

"Nada. Solo vi algo, olvídalo" aseguró Soarin, alcanzando al resto sus amigos. Flash miró sobre su hombro.

"¿Y qué viste que captó tanto tu atención?"

Soarin sonrió "Una estrella"

* * *

"Creí que dijiste que no necesitaba decir nada más"

Dash arqueó una ceja "Sí, bueno, pero creí que supondrías que era el siguiente paso"

Soarin frunció el ceño. Ambos iban caminando por el campamento, a distancia prudente para evitar sospechas, tratando de no elevar mucho la voz para que nadie los escuchara. El manto de nieve que había aparecido en la mañana se estaba derritiendo lentamente bajo los escasos rayos de sol filtrándose entre las nubes, dejando a su paso una nieve más blanda y maleable. Pinkie, Maud y Cheese habían aprovechado esto y se habían puesto a armar un pony de nieve, obteniendo una carcajada de Soarin y una ceja arqueada de Dash.

"Creí que ya era oficial" murmuró Soarin.

"Bueno, usualmente se hace la pregunta antes de pronunciar un sentido voto gracias al cual estamos prácticamente casados"

"Tú no me detuviste, así que parte de la responsabilidad recae en ti"

Dash resopló "No es el punto"

Soarin soltó una risita y Dash se detuvo, obligándolo a mirarla. Se habían detenido junto al comedor, y al mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente no había nadie en esa zona, salvó por Vera, quien recogía nieve en un enorme tazón a varios metros de los dos pegasos.

Dash levantó ambas cejas, mirándolo a los ojos "Nunca has hecho esto antes ¿verdad?"

Soarin hizo un puchero "Claro que sí, pero pensé que un beso y compartir la cama era más que suficiente"

"Lo haces sonar como si hubiera pasado algo"

Soarin sacudió la cabeza, sonrojándose "Agh, no, es no era lo que quería decir"

"Lo sé" Dash giró los ojos "Solo bromeaba"

"Pero tienes razón" Soarin sonrió acercándose un poco a Dash. Ella reclinó el cuello, mirando alrededor frenéticamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" parpadeó dos veces, levantando las cejas al entender "¿Aquí? Estamos en pleno campamento"

Soarin sonrió "No hay nadie alrededor. Tú ni siquiera deberías estar fuera de la cama"

"Tenía las extremidades entumecidas" aseguró Dash, acomodándose la bufanda "Necesitaba estirar las patas"

Soarin le puso un casco en el hombro, obteniendo un respingo de parte de Dash como si la hubiera quemado.

"Rainbow Dash…" susurró Soarin "¿Quieres-?"

"¡CAPITANES!"

Soarin hizo para atrás las orejas retirando su casco, soltando un gruñido "Retomaremos la conversación más tarde"

Dash bufó "Claro que sí"

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, pero no vieron a nadie al principio. De pronto, Derpy, la pony del correo, aterrizó bruscamente frente a ellos, haciendo saltar a Soarin en sorpresa, mientras Dash se mantenía impasible. La gris yegua pegaso de ojos bizcos se puso de pie de nuevo de un salto, sacudiendo dos sobres idénticos hacia los Capitanes.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Derpy?" preguntó Dash, y Derpy le entregó uno de los sobre a ella y el otro a Soarin.

"¡Directo desde Canterlot!" dijo Derpy, con tono urgente "Es inminente que todos los Capitanes lo lean: ¡La Princesa Celestia requiere de su ayuda!"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Y dijeron que las cosas serían calmadas desde el capitulo anterior *inserte risa malévola*

Sí... Puede o no puede que estemos entrando a otra parte llena de subidas y bajadas, prepárense para una montaña rusa emocional (de nuevo). Tranquilos, no será tan intensa como las anteriores.

Dios, si algún día me caso, que mi esposo sea como Soarin ¡Es un amor!

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _leticia. barron:_

Es genial que haya logrado encajar con esa fecha, aunque en realidad no la celebro, me pareció muy lindo.

 _Xquestria:_

Leí tu larga reseña en Facebook, y me encantó. No, la fecha no fue más que una feliz coincidencia: la trama estipulaba que el momento de la confesión había llegado. Dios, ¿tienes idea del alivio que me supuso tu comentario? Estaba muy nerviosa con este capitulo, no quería arruinar las cosas y tenía miedo de haberlo manejado mal. Me alegra que haya cumplido tus expectativas.

Y sí, Twilight y Dash leían el libro de los Elementos de la Armonía. Me pregunto que traman esas dos...

 _Zultanita:_

Bueno... En resumen, ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando mi historia.

 _Melral CT-3718:_

You... missed some stuff, hehe...

 _Tonantzi:_

¡Paciencia! ¡La paciencia es una virtud!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	62. Dicen que es hermoso en esta época

**CAP. 62.- DICEN QUE ES HERMOSO EN ESTA ÉPOCA**

 _A los Capitanes de Equestria:_

 _Últimamente, la Gran Guerra de Cristal ha tenido aparentes percances. Los ataques son más constantes y violentos, obligando a nuestras líneas a contratacar con más ferocidad. Me temo que, en los últimos meses, hemos perdido más ponies de los que habíamos perdido en los últimos tres años que ha durado esta fatídica guerra._

 _Con el inevitable cambio de estaciones, se ha pedido a los ponies del clima no actualizar la información del clima por razones que serán explicadas más tarde. La alianza con los grifos en estas últimas semanas ha avanzado a pasos agigantados y me complace anunciar que pronto los planes de incluir grifos a nuestros escuadrones serán una realidad._

 _Sin embargo, hablarles de las buenas nuevas sobre el avance de la guerra no es mi intención con esta carta. Me temo que ha habido un drástico cambio, y se requiere de su presencia en Canterlot de inmediato._

 _Cada Capitán debe asistir sin excepciones, a menos que estén incapacitados. Junto con ustedes deben traer a: su Teniente, Sub-Teniente, Jefe de Mecánicos, Líder de Enfermería y un puñado de máximo cinco de sus soldados más confiables a su elección. El o la Jefe de Mecánicos de su escuadrón y el o la Líder de Enfermería de su escuadrón tiene la libertad de traer dos de sus miembros si así lo desean, pero esto no es obligatorio, solo precaución para el viaje._

 _Una vez en Canterlot deberán dirigirse directamente al Palacio, donde serán recibidos por mí misma y por el Capitán General Shining Armor, así como por mis consejeros. Tanto a ustedes como a sus acompañantes se les recibirá en las habitaciones del Palacio, con todas las atenciones de este a su disposición. Necesitamos que todos los Capitanes estén aquí en un plazo de una semana como máximo, así que por favor apresúrense._

 _Suerte en su viaje._

 _Princesa Celestia._

* * *

"Ansioso" era un buen adjetivo para describir el ánimo alrededor del grupo caminando por las desiertas tierras. Encabezados por Dash y Soarin, el grupo avanzaba con tanta prisa como la delicada salud o la poca fuerza de algunos los dejaba. La carta de la princesa Celestia había sido clara: debían llegar a Canterlot pronto, y ya habían perdido un día entero organizándose y empacando para salir. Cada uno cargaba una simple maleta donde habían guardado desde uniformes hasta implementos de aseo y botiquines de primeros auxilios; cualquier objeto innecesario estaba prohibido, pues aun había que hacer espacio para la comida por si el viaje se alargaba más de lo deseado.

Lo cual pasaría si no llegaban a la estación de tren, a tal vez algo más de un kilómetro, a tiempo.

El viaje sería mucho más fácil si, media hora después de salir, no hubieran sido recibidos por una nevada. Aunque no era una muy fuerte, los vientos los estaban retrasando, y ya en dos ocasiones a la gentil Fluttershy se le había escapado su maleta, la cual voló varios metros hacia atrás antes de que alguien la recogiera.

El hecho de que Firefly, de todas sus enfermeras, hubiera decidido llevar justo a Rarity y Fluttershy a Canterlot fue una sorpresa. Dash había supuesto que llevaría a Red Heart, Sweet Heart o Snow Heart, pero Firefly había preferido que las tres se quedaran en el campamento por si acaso. En caso de no estar Firefly, ellas eran las mejores que podrían manejar una situación crítica. Rarity estaba más que encantada de ir a la ciudad capital, mientras que Fluttershy iba más por el hecho de no querer quedarse sola en el campamento, es decir, sin sus amigas.

Pinkie había insistido por horas a Dash que llevara consigo a Applejack y Twilight entre sus soldados de confianza. Dash había estado reacia a acceder al principio, pero una vez que hubo tenido suficiente de los ruegos de Pinkie Pie, al final accedió a traerlas, así como a Raindrops, que siempre había soñado con conocer Canterlot. Key no había traído a nadie consigo, y en su maleta solo llevaba sus implementos de aseo, su bata de laboratorio y la caja de madera donde guardaba el Saisei-6.

Por su lado, Soarin había enseguida escogido a sus cinco amigos para que lo acompañaran al viaje. Como Caramel era Teniente y Flash Sub-Teniente, también eligió a Neon Lights para que lo acompañara, en compensación por cuidar del escuadrón mientras él no estaba. Si bien no era un viaje de placer, Canterlot aún era una vista impresionante en esta época del año. Rusty Wrench había llevado consigo solo a Hooves, mientras que Zecora había preferido venir sola con sus hierbas, que ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio en su maleta.

Las que estaban teniendo el viaje más duro eran Dash y Maud, ambas recién salidas del quirófano. Pinkie ayudaba a Maud a caminar si se cansaba, pero Dash, reacia a dejarse ver débil, ignoraba todas las señales de su cuerpo de la necesitada ayuda de Soarin, quien no paraba de preguntarle si quería ayuda. Solo debía aguantar hasta llegar a la estación de tren y todo habría acabado: podría tumbarse a descansar hasta que llegaran a Canterlot.

Habían avanzado un buen tramo del kilómetro faltante para la estación cuando a Dash le temblaron las patas. Con un jadeo, no pudo evitar caerse de costado en la nieve, alertando a sus acompañantes de inmediato. El primero a su lado fue Soarin, quien la miraba preocupado. Firefly llegó enseguida; le tomó el pulso y la temperatura, y luego le preguntó qué sentía.

"El mundo da vueltas…" murmuró Dash en respuesta.

"Te dije que estabas muy débil para hacer el viaje a casco" la regañó Firefly, mirando a Soarin "Soarin ¿puedes llevarla en tu espalda?"

"Puedo caminar muy bien…" murmuró Dash, tratando de levantarse, pero las rodillas le temblaron nuevamente y cayó a la nieve con un gruñido. Firefly arqueó una ceja.

"Ahí está tu respuesta"

"Por supuesto, Firefly" Soarin se agachó cuando pudo hasta el suelo y Pinkie y Firefly ayudaron a Dash a subirse la espalda del corcel, proporcionándole un manta para que se cubriera más del frío. Tras asegurarse de que Dash estaba cómoda, Soarin hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el resto y siguieron avanzando, ligeramente más rápido ahora. Pero nadie lo comentó.

Una media hora más tarde, la estación de trenes fue divisada en la distancia, y todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el tren seguía ahí y no mostraba signos de estar dejando el lugar pronto. En realidad, desde ahí podían ver a los trabajadores ocupados metiendo varias bolsas de carbón dentro del tren. Así que todos aceleraron el paso, no queriendo perder el tren estando tan cerca.

No tomó mucho hasta que la nieve bajo sus cascos fue reemplazada por la fría madera de la estación, y los trabajadores voltearon a verlos de inmediato, pidiendo identificaciones que confirmaran que eran quienes eran antes de dejarlos abordar el tren. Al parecer, también habían recibido ellos sus propias órdenes.

Era un tren de carga, por lo que no había asientos en los vagones. En realidad, los trabajadores ya llevaban consigo otros dos escuadrones que habían llegado antes que ellos, cada escuadrón asignado a un vagón vacío. Como habían llegado tarde, tuvieron que arreglárselas con un vagón lleno de sacos de carbón. Los trabajadores tuvieron la gentileza de llevar cuantos sacos pudieron a otros vagones, sin embargo, una buena cantidad quedó y no se podía hacer nada más que acomodarlos al fondo.

El suelo estaba sucio de polvo de carbón, pero como todos habían llevado consigo sacos de dormir no sería una molestia. En cuanto los dos corceles que los habían ayudado a mover los sacos se hubieron ido, cerrando detrás de sí las enormes puertas del vagón, Firefly sacó de la maleta de su hija el saco de dormir gris y lo acomodó en el lugar más cálido que encontró. Soarin y Firefly metieron a la débil Rainbow Dash en su saco de dormir, acomodándola con cuidado. Firefly le ofreció algo de comer mientras Zecora le preparaba un brebaje y, cuando hubo terminado de comer, Firefly la dejó para que descansara. Zecora todavía tardaría un momento con su mezcla.

Soarin sacó su propio saco de su maleta y lo acomodó junto al de Dash, decidido a acompañarla durante el viaje. Dash lo miró con ojos cansados acomodarse en su saco y, tan rápidamente que casi no se dio cuenta, se deslizó un poco más cerca de Soarin, sutilmente acurrucándose contra su costado. Soarin sonrió: así que tampoco era tan dura.

Zecora volvió poco después con el brebaje listo, que aseguró le daría fuerzas y la ayudaría a dormir durante el viaje. Dash se lo bebió todo sin chistar y Zecora se fue, dejándolos solos.

"Sabe horrible" comentó Dash, haciendo a Soarin soltar una risa.

"Pero te hacen bien, necesitarás estar fuerte allá ¿sabes?" a través del saco le dio un empujoncito con el ala "No queremos que te desmayes en la mitad de una reunión con la Princesa, ¿o sí?"

"¿Estás emocionado?" murmuró Dash, cerrando los ojos tumbada en el suelo "Por ver a tus excompañeros Wonderbolts, me refiero"

Soarin sonrió "Sí, un poco. Extraño a Spitfire y Fleetfoot. Aunque eran algo molestas, en especial Fleetfoot, somos buenos amigos. Mi paso por los Wonderbolts no hubiera sido lo mismo de no ser por ellas"

"¿Se tenían mucho aprecio?" preguntó Dash, apenas hablando sobre un susurro, mientras las hierbas de Zecora la iban arrastrando a la tierra de los sueños, donde alguna vez reinaba la Princesa luna.

"Sí, éramos como hermanos"

"Sé cómo se siente eso…"

Y así, como apagando una vela, Dash se quedó dormida. Soarin sonrió. Dormida era como una pequeña potranca, pacífica, e ignorante al peligro acechando en las sombras.

Una risa mal camuflada llamó su atención. Al girar la cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido, Soarin vio a Caramel y Applejack, sentados frente a frente, riendo. Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight estaban sentadas a una distancia de ellos, mirándolos curiosas. Desde que habían llegado al campamento, Applejack apenas había interactuado con otros ponies que no fueran Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Dash o Pinkie. Verla reír con Caramel era algo extraño.

Sin embargo, cuando Dash se acomodó junto a él, Soarin ya no estaba interesado en los ponies terrestres. Dormida, Dash se acurrucó más cerca de Soarin y él sonrió, acostándose para descansar.

El tren de pronto empezó a sacudirse ligeramente y, luego, empezó a moverse. Habían partido. Poco a poco, el tren tomó velocidad, y el suave mecido del vagón obligó a todos a meterse en sus sacos de dormir para descansar hasta llegar a Canterlot. Soarin se acomodó tratando de no despertar a Dash y, cuando estuvo cómodo, cerró los ojos para dormir.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

No esperen mucha acción en los próximos capítulos, no la verán. Sin embargo, verán un par de cosas muy interesantes que marcan un punto crucial en esta historia: prepárense.

¡También veremos a un par de personajes nuevos! Tanto mencionados antes como no, pueden estar seguros de que tendremos un par de interesantes apariciones *guiño* ¿en quienes piensan?

También puede o no que haya dejado en este capitulo una pista sobre eventos futuros, se los dejaré para que lo resuelvan.

 ** _Reviews_**

 _Zultanita:_

Me alegro que estes disfrutando de esta historia :D

 _Leticia Barron:_

¿Verdad? Hasta yo me frustro XD A veces quisiera ya decirles como termina todo y ya, pero no puedo hacer eso XD

 _Melral CT-3718:_

Yeah, I read the IDW comics! I love them!

 _Mr. Zzz (cap. 31):_

Dash ha pasado por mucho a través de los años, hay que entenderlo aunque no esté del todo bien. Y en cuanto al lenguaje corporal, recuerda que Twilight lee mucho.

 _Yaiba Akatsuki (cap. 9):_

Largo tiempo, sí. Aun no he podido leer el ultimo capitulo de Escuadrón Sombra, pero espero hacerlo pronto. ¡Gracias!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	63. La Ciudad Capital

**CAP. 63.- LA CIUDAD CAPITAL**

Soarin se despertó con un silbido que anunciaba que el tren había llegado a su destino.

Enderezándose, bostezó, observando como, uno a uno, los demás ponies se despertaban. Rarity lo sorprendió con un antifaz que guardó en su maleta, estirándose como un gato sobre su saco de dormir, despertando a Applejack por accidente con un latigazo de su cola directo a la cara. La yegua dio un brinco y el sombrero que llevaba voló por los aires, aterrizando frente a Fluttershy, quien dio un brinco asustado ante el repentino objeto frente a ella.

Giró la cabeza hacia Dash, quien refunfuñó y escondió la cabeza debajo del saco de dormir.

"¿Tan rápido llegamos?" su voz sonaba pesada: probablemente aún no estaba del todo despierta.

"El viaje solo es de dos horas, vamos" Soarin le dio un empujón con el ala "Hora de ponerse en marcha.

La cabeza de Dash emergió del interior de su saco de dormir, soltando un gruñido. Se arrastró fuera del saco y lo guardó en su maleta, tomando en el camino una manzana que guardó debajo de su ala, para comer después.

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron, revelando a una yegua parte de los trabajadores que los habían recibido.

"Hemos llegado a Canterlot, ya pueden desembarcar" anunció, abriendo las puertas más, revelando la plataforma de la Gran Estación de Canterlot. Soarin no podía recordar bien la última vez que había ido a Canterlot. Probablemente debía de ser cuando Celestia llamó a los Capitanes a una reunión para hablar sobre la alianza con los grifos. Se preguntó cómo no notó a Dash entre los presentes, pues según sus cálculos ya debía de ser Capitana para entonces.

Cada uno tomó su mochila y abandonó el tren de carga, agradeciendo a la yegua y a los trabajadores que se encontraban. Al salir notaron que el sol estaba cerca de ponerse y los otros dos escuadrones que habían embarcado el tren caminaban hacia la Gran Estación de Canterlot.

"¿No es ese Spearhead?" preguntó de pronto Pinkie Pie, señalando un corcel pegaso de pelaje marrón y melena azul, liderando uno de los otros dos escuadrones. Dash miró en la dirección que la yegua señalaba y levantó las cejas.

"Sí, es él" confirmó Dash, caminando hacia el corcel en cuestión seguida de Pinkie y Maud. Soarin miró como las tres yeguas intercambiaban saludos con el corcel, que sonrió al verlas. Pinkie miró a la yegua acompañando al corcel, quien seguramente era su Teniente.

"Capitán Spearhead, escuadrón 13.A" le dijo Firefly a Soarin, quien giró la cabeza hacia la yegua "Su escuadrón estuvo ayudando en el campamento poco después de la muerte de Rainbow Blaze"

Spearhead le dijo algo a Dash y la yegua asintió, para luego hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia las Pie y volver con el resto, Maud y Pinkie charlando animadamente. Todos se pusieron en marcha, entrando a la estación de trenes, que bullía con actividad. Al ver a los ponies en uniforme pasar, los presentes despejaron un camino hasta la puerta principal. Había algunos potros y potrancas entre la multitud, quienes los miraban con admiración mientras pasaban en grupos de escuadrones. El último grupo, el de Soarin y Dash, llamaba especialmente la atención por ser tan numeroso, por tener dos Capitanes, por la cebra y por la yegua de melena multicolor. Una potranca miró a Dash con la boca abierta y, al querer acercarse, una yegua, probablemente su madre, la detuvo.

"Quiero saludar a la yegua de melena bonita" habló la pequeña, no tan bajo como probablemente quería.

"No, cariño. Ellos cuidan de Equestria, probablemente tienen algo importante que hacer aquí, mejor no retrasarlos"

Dash frenó en seco, sorprendiendo a Pinkie detrás de ella, quien apenas pudo frenar para no chocar con el posterior de la Capitana. Dash se quedó rígida un momento y luego se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la potranca y su madre. Aunque no sonrió, su rostro estaba más relajado, probablemente con el objetivo de no asustar a la potranca, quien tenía estrellas en los ojos al verla acercarse.

Dash se detuvo frente a ella y se inclinó hasta a estar a su nivel. Soarin y todos quienes lo acompañaban miraban atentamente a Dash.

"Hola, pequeña" le habló Dash con delicadeza, ladeando la cabeza "Oí que te gustaba mi melena"

La pequeña miró a su madre y luego se acercó con cautela a la yegua, mirándola a los ojos.

"Es muy bonita. Me gustan los arcoíris"

"Qué gusto" Dash hizo un gesto con la cabeza "Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Coconut Cream" respondió la potranca.

"Bueno, Coconut, tu melena también es muy bonita"

La potranca ahogó un grito y sonrió ampliamente, tocándose su melena rosa, verde neón y amarillo. Se giró a su madre.

"¡Ella cree que tengo una melena bonita!" la pequeña dio un brinquito en su lugar "¡Tengo que contarle a Toola Roola!"

La yegua soltó una risita. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Dash con una sonrisa "Gracias"

Dash hizo un gesto con la cabeza "No hay de qué, es una potranca adorable"

Tras despedirse de la potranca, Dash caminó de vuelta hacia su escuadrón. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Soarin no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y Dash tardó poco en notarla.

"¿Y esa sonrisa?"

Soarin sacudió la cabeza "Creo que no te das cuenta de lo especial que eres"

* * *

La ciudad de Canterlot se veía diferente desde la última vez que Twilight había estado allí, apenas un par de semanas atrás. La ciudad solía verse triste y desolada, sin embargo, ahora estaba llena de vida, decorada con luces festivas. Los potros y potrancas estaban en las calles jugando, haciendo ponies de nieve o teniendo guerras de bolas de nieve. En una ocasión, a un potro se le escapó una bola de nieve que impactó contra el flanco de Pinkie. El potro estaba asustado, pero la yegua rosa solo soltó una carcajada y le gritó "¡Buen tiro!" antes de seguir su camino. El potro sonrió y siguió jugando con sus amigos.

La inocencia de esos pequeños le sacó una sonrisa a Twilight: ellos poco sabían de lo que pasaba fuera de su bella ciudad de refugio. Las luces de colores decoraban tejados y ventanas, desafiando a la oscuridad y el desánimo. Todos en el campamento habían estado tan absortos en la guerra que se habían olvidado que Corazones Cálidos era la próxima semana, aunque no había como celebrarlo de la manera correcta, pues no se podía desperdiciar las reservas de comida así como así.

El Palacio de Canterlot estaba imponente y hermoso: los tejados y ventanas estaban decorados con luces festivas, visibles desde lejos; los adornos de estrellas y bolas de cristal estaban distribuidos por todos lados. Estos adornos probablemente tenían como propósito levantar el ánimo de los ponies, lo cual estaba funcionando bien aparentemente.

En la entrada estaban postrados dos guardias que hicieron un profundo examen de cada maleta, de los documentos y los uniformes de cada uno. Casi habría sido excesivo de no haber sido por el hecho de que estaba entrando al Palacio de Canterlot, lugar donde la pony más importante de Equestria vivía. Los guardias eran muy estrictos en cuanto a la seguridad del Palacio, incluso más ahora que antes, pues uno nunca sabía que amenazas podía presentar un visitante.

Después de un largo rato de examinar a cada uno de los escuadrones presentes, los guardias por fin dieron la orden de abrir las puertas y, en grupo, todos entraron al Jardín Real. Twilight solo recordaba haber estado allí una vez: en tercer grado, cuando había hecho una excursión con su clase al Palacio.

Al final de un pasillo rodeado de flores hermosas y de dulces aromas, camino que tenía una fuente en la mitad, estaban las escalinatas que daban a la entrada principal del Palacio. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y, en el umbral, estaban nada menos que la Princesa Celestia, sus consejeros, y el Capitán General Shining Armor.

O, en otros términos, su hermano.

Esta parte era la más temida por Twilight. No estaba tan nerviosa de estar ante la presencia de la Princesa. Solo había visto a la bella alicornio un par de veces, usualmente solo a distancia, cuando la Princesa tomaba paseos en su carruaje por las calles de Canterlot. En las primeras líneas de defensa a veces se presentaba, en armadura y liderando las tropas, pero no se desempeñaba mucho en batalla, mas bien liderando la guerra desde su Palacio, haciendo acto de presencia solo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

Sin embargo, su hermano…

Él no estaría muy feliz al saber que se había enlistado, sobre cuando él se lo había prohibido reiteradamente.

Afortunadamente, el momento de enfrentarse al corcel no había llegado aún pues, desde su puesto tras Applejack, estaba parcialmente oculta de la vista. El escuadrón de Soarin se separó del de Dash, todos sus miembros formándose por su lado. Una vez que todos estuvieron por su lado, los cuatro escuadrones se inclinaron en una reverencia al unísono ante la Princesa, quien les indicó que se levantaran con un gesto del casco.

"Por favor, queridos ponies, pónganse de pie" les instruyó al Princesa, dedicándoles una sonrisa "Es un gusto que hayan llegado sanos y salvos ¿fue el viaje muy cansado?"

"Solo un poco, su Majestad" respondió la Capitana del último escuadrón. Twilight no tenía idea cómo se llamaba ella, y nadie lo había mencionado de todos modos.

"Capitán Skies, es un gusto verlo que está bien ¿su escuadrón se ha acomodado bien en el campamento del escuadrón 14.C?"

"Sí, Su Majestad" respondió Soarin, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente "El escuadrón 14.C ha sido muy generoso con nosotros"

"Me alegra oírlo" sonrió Celestia, mirando esta vez a Spearhead "Hubo un brote de gripe en su campamento, Capitán Spearhead ¿están sus soldados bien?"

Spearhead sacudió su cabeza "Lamento que no del todo, Princesa Celestia. Tenemos tres soldados que han cogido neumonía y nuestras enfermeras están haciendo todo lo que está en su capacidad por curarlos"

"Oh" la sonrisa de la Princesa se derritió "Qué desgracia ¿su campamento necesita algún envío especial? ¿Tal vez al Doctor Stable o vacunas?"

"Es muy amable de su parte, su Majestad. Tal vez debería consultarlo con mi Líder de Enfermería"

"Lo discutiremos en la reunión entonces" Celestia asintió, girándose a Dash "Las noticias de lo que le sucedió a usted, Capitana Dash, fueron devastadoras para nosotros ¿Se encuentra ahora usted bien?"

Dash agachó la cabeza respetuosamente "Me encuentro mejor, su Majestad. Mis ponies hicieron un gran trabajo salvándome la vida"

"Me alegra verla mejor, Capitana" Celestia hizo un gesto con su ala y cuatro criados, dos yeguas y dos corceles, vestidos en sus sobrios uniformes, salieron del interior del Palacio.

"Lleven a los Capitanes y sus acompañantes a sus habitaciones designadas, por favor" se giró a los Capitanes "Cada escuadrón tiene designada una sección de las diferentes alas del Palacio, ellos los guiarán a las suyas"

Por el rabillo del ojo Twilight vio a Soarin rápidamente mirar a Dash antes de que uno de los corceles lo guiaran dentro del Palacio. Una de las yeguas se acercó a Dash.

"Por favor, síganme a sus habitaciones" pidió tímidamente y todos la empezaron a seguir dentro de Palacio. Twilight aguantó la respiración mientras pasaban junto a Shining Armor, rogando que no la notara, pero a quien quería engañar: si estarían allí más de una semana, en algún momento tendrían que cruzar caminos. El Palacio era grande, sí, pero, seguro que no podría evitarlo para siempre. Su hermano pasaba casi todos los días en el frente, pero seguro que en cualquier momento iría a visitarla, y entonces las cosas se pondrían feas.

No hubo necesidad de ignorarlo, de todos modos, porque en el momento que Rarity, parada entre Twilight y Shining, se detuvo en seco a admirar la infraestructura del palacio, el corcel blanco dio un brinco y giró la cabeza como un resorte, los ojos abiertos como platos. Twilight maldijo mentalmente. Shining parecía más sorprendido que cuando se enteró que Cadence gustaba de él, años atrás, cuando ella era solo una potranca.

A Shining se le desencajó la mandíbula "¿Twily…?"

Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada "Hola, hermano…"

Dash, al frente del grupo, frenó abruptamente por segunda vez, haciendo que Pinkie chocara contra su posterior esta vez, pero no le prestó atención. Giró la cabeza como un resorte, y miró con los ojos bien abiertos a ambos hermanos. Twilight tragó grueso.

Ahora tenía problemas con su hermano y su Capitana. Genial. Simplemente genial.

"Pero… ¿tú que haces aquí?" cuestionó Shining Armor, dejando su formación para acercarse a Twilight. La miró de patas a cabeza, notando el uniforme "Y… ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme de los soldados?"

Twilight amplió su falsa sonrisa "¿Sorpresa…?"

Shining Armor levantó ambas cejas, se tomó dos segundos para analizar todo, y luego ahogó un grito.

"No…"

"Antes de que reacciones, por favor recuerda que la Princesa está aquí…" suplicó Twilight. Shining la fulminó con la mirada, soltó un gruñido y la agarró por el brazo, arrastrándola consigo hacia el interior.

Twilight chilló "¡Shining! Me haces daño…"

"Silencio" le ordenó Shining, aunque liberando un poco la fuerza que ejercía en su brazo para no lastimarla. La arrastró consigo por un pasillo y luego la colocó tras un pilar, mirando alrededor, pero no había nadie cerca. Se giró a Twilight echando chispas por los ojos "¡Te dije que tenías reiteradamente prohibido enlistarte! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?"

Twilight agachó la mirada "Lo lamento, hermano, por desobedecerte, pero era importante que me enlistara en ese escuadrón… Por favor, no me odies"

Shining la abrazó fuertemente "Twily, me alegra que estés viva. Y me sorprende que lo estés considerando la situación. Perderte es una de las pocas cosas que me aterran… ¿qué es tan importante que te haga arriesgar tu seguridad de esa manera?"

Twilight suspiró "Ay, hermano, por dónde empiezo…"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Se supone que iba a publicarlo el miércoles, pero la vida se interpuso en el camino. Pero bueno, aquí está, aunque unos días atrasado (lo siento).

Si soy honesta, tenía muchas ganas de escribir a Shining Armor descubriendo a Twilight, y bueno, Twilight tenía que venir a Canterlot (por razones que se explicarán más tarde), así que qué mejor ocasión. Él _no_ está feliz con esta situación *siseo*

A este punto, en verdad creo que esta historia llegará a su fin alrededor del capítulo 80. Hubiera sido genial que fueran cien exactos, pero qué se le puede hacer...

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Guest:_

¡Acertaste en Shining! Bueno, en este universo Luna está encerrada en la luna. Fue encerrada por Celestia de nuevo, ya que no hubo más opción pues, bueno, no había Elementos de la Armonía para reformarla. Discord y Chrysalis fueron derrotados también, pero el Rey Sombra fue quien logró establecerse en Equestria y la Guerra empezó. Todo esto fue mencionado en el capítulo 19.

 _Melral CT-3718:_

For me they are all canon! I don't care whatever the others say, for me they are canon.

 _Mr. Zzz:_

Dash tiene maneras raras de pensar.

 _silkie 19:_

Sí, en realidad llegó con el escuadrón de Soarin en el capítulo 20, y ha sido mencionado y ha tenido cameos varias veces después de eso.

 _Xquestria:_

En este universo Luna está encerrada en la luna. Fue encerrada por Celestia de nuevo, ya que no hubo más opción pues, bueno, no había Elementos de la Armonía para reformarla. No te preocupes, tus ansias serán saciadas... Solo debes esperar *risa malévola*

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	64. El Palacio

**CAP. 64.- EL PALACIO**

A Dash le habían dado una suite. Una _suite_. Sus acompañantes estaban en las habitaciones apenas bajando las escaleras que llevaban a su suite, una para cada uno, hacia el pasillo de la derecha, pero a ella la habían guiado a una de las suites en torres del Palacio. Solo ese pasillo alojaba a cuatro escuadrones, dos de los cuales no habían llegado todavía. Había diferentes desvíos a lo largo del pasillo que llevaban a otra suite igual a la suya. Aparentemente, el Castillo tenía más que ofrecer de lo que parecía. Como su escuadrón había llegado temprano, ella había alcanzado una de las suites con acceso directo a su escuadrón, pero los Capitanes que no alcanzaran a una de las torres se tendrían que conformar con una de las habitaciones en los pasillos.

Dash miró alrededor de su suite impresionada. Las elegantes decoraciones eran algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Las veces que había ido al Palacio para reuniones con Capitanes habían sido viajes de ida y vuelta. Llegaba agotada al campamento, pero esto… Todo este tratamiento era algo nuevo.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Estaban tan alto que el viento era frío al soplar. Unos pajaritos cantores cruzaron frente a su ventana, piando una melodía alegre, y luego desaparecieron de su vista, dejándola concentrarse en el paisaje invernal de Canterlot.

La vista desde allí te quitaba el aliento. La ciudad brillaba como una estrella, las casas solo irreconocibles puntos en la distancia. Si agudizaba la vista lo suficiente, casi podía distinguir una ciudad a la distancia, pero no sabría decir cuál. Al mirar abajo, soltó una exhalación al notar toda la altura que había con el piso. Cualquier otro pony habría tenido vértigo, pero para una pegaso era emocionante, una sensación liberadora.

Decidió que quería dejar el viento correr dentro de la habitación un rato y, en su lugar, atravesó la suite hacia la puerta al fondo. Al abrirla, descubrió un amplio y elegante baño. Había una tina en el medio, de color crema con bordes bañados en oro; el sanitario y una encimera con lavabo con los mismos colores, la cual tenía un espejo largo sobre esta con un lavabo. La encimera era del largo de la pared y tenía productos de baño ordenadas: toallas perfectamente dobladas, barras de jabón de aroma a vainilla, baño de burbujas, shampoos y lociones para el cuerpo, todos con etiquetas de marcas elegantes.

Dash levantó una ceja en dirección a los productos ¿creían que no había traído sus propios productos de aseo?

Dash se acercó a la tina en el lugar, mirando el interior vacío. Por dentro también estaba bañada en oro, y estaba tan perfectamente pulida que casi parecía un espejo.

Satisfecha al conocer el contenido de este cuarto, salió de nuevo y cerró detrás de sí la puerta. La habitación principal era redonda y amplia, con una cama con un toldo carmesí decorativo, un armario, un escritorio y una cómoda con espejo. Una enorme alfombra redonda estaba junto a la cama, sobre la cual colgaba un candelabro. Las enormes puertas de caoba casi alcanzaban el techo, que por fuera emulaba una cúpula.

Dash se acercó a su cama, frunciendo el ceño ¿por qué tanta molestia solo para una pony? Además ¿Cuándo usaría un armario? Ni siquiera pensaba sacar sus cosas de la maleta, no le veía el sentido a hacerlo. Estaría ahí máximo una semana ¿era necesario todo esto?

Las hierbas que Zecora le había ofrecido seguían en su organismo y, al palpar la cama, su cuerpo recordó lo cansado que estaba. Volvió al baño y puso a llenar de agua la tina, para luego revisar la selección de frascos de baño de burbujas. Tras revisar un rato, logró encontrar uno de aroma a vainilla y canela, la cual vertió en el agua tibia, y dejó surtir efecto.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a deshacerse del uniforme, alguien tocó la puerta.

Suspirando, Dash salió del baño, dejando la puerta abierta. El aroma a vainilla y canela se había esparcido por toda la suite. Al abrir la puerta principal, se encontró cara a cara con Maud y Pinkie, mirando con la boca abierta el edificio.

"Vaya…" exhaló Pinkie "Nuestras habitaciones son elegantes, pero esto…"

"Es excesivo" resopló Dash abriendo más para dejarlas pasar "¿Sucede algo?"

"No, nada" Maud aseguró, entrando a la suite y admirando la decoración "Solo teníamos curiosidad, queríamos ver tu suite"

"¡Uh!" se emocionó Pinkie, aplaudiendo "¡Tu cama es enorme!"

La yegua rosa galopó hasta la cama y se tiró de espaldas al colchón, rebotando en este. Pinkie soltó una risita.

"Es tan cómodo" suspiró, acurrucándose entre las cobijas. Luego, levantó las orejas y miró a Dash "¡Ey! ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí por la noche?"

Maud soltó una risita "Pinkie…"

Dash sacudió al cabeza "No hay problema, Pinkie, adelante. De todos modos la cama es más que suficiente para las tres" Dash miró la puerta de baño abierta, y el baño listo esperándola "Si me disculpan, estaba a punto de tomar un baño"

"¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma?" Maud olfateó el aire. Pinkie suspiró alegre.

"Lo percibí en cuanto abrió la perta, es como un postre"

"Es mi baño" Dash giró los ojos "Un baño de burbujas que encontré por ahí. Iré a bañarme"

Cuando alcanzó la puerta del baño, otros golpes la detuvieron en seco, haciéndola soltar un gruñido. Se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con un adolecente ante su puerta. Llevaba su uniforme de criado y cargaba con una bandeja de plata con varios sobres ordenados sobre esta.

"Mensaje de la Princesa Celestia" anunció, extendiéndole la bandeja. Dash tomó uno de los sobres.

"¿Para los Capitanes?"

El joven asintió "Sí, para todos"

Dash hizo un gesto con la cabeza "Muchas gracias"

El joven sonrió "Para servirle" replicó y, con un gesto respetuoso de la cabeza, se volteó y se fue bajando las escaleras que rodeaban la torre. Dash se preguntó si el pobre tendría que llevarle las cartas a cada Capitán que estuviera en el lugar, lo cual sería un trabajo largo y cansado para alguien tan joven (y sin alas).

Dash cerró la pesada puerta de caoba y abrió el sobre, sacando el elegante papel cuidadosamente doblado dentro.

 _A todos los Capitanes._

 _Espero su estadía en el Palacio sea agradable para ustedes. Por ahora, la mayoría de los capitanes no se han presentado, mas espero que se presenten en la siguiente semana._

 _Por ello, les quiero anunciar que dos días antes de la víspera de Corazones Cálidos tendremos la reunión para la que se les ha llamado aquí. Hasta entonces, son libres de hacer lo que deseen. Canterlot ofrece un montón de actividades en esta época, son libres de ir a disfrutarlas._

 _Princesa Celestia._

Dash arqueó una ceja ¿Así que estaría aquí por cinco días enteros? Genial…

Con un suspiro frustrado, dejó la carta en la cómoda y miró a Pinkie y Maud, quienes esperaban una explicación.

"La reunión es en cinco días. Hasta entonces, estamos de vacaciones" Dash avanzó de nuevo hacia el baño "Si me disculpan, _por fin_ iré a tomar un baño"

* * *

Soarin dejó la carta que el joven le había dejado sobre la cómoda ¿una semana entera en Canterlot? Era un regalo. Había muchas cosas que podía hacer, todavía recordaba los Festivales de Invierno a los que iba cuando era potro. Tal vez podía ir con sus amigos.

Tal vez podía ir con Rainbow Dash.

Hablando de ella, se preguntaba dónde la habían alojado. No tenía idea que les habían asignado diferentes zonas del Palacio. Soarin ya había estado en una suite como en la que estaba antes: como Wonderbolt, visitaba Canterlot seguido. Muchas veces se habían alojado en el Palacio, invitados de la Princesa misma, así que adaptarse a la elegancia del lugar no era una tarea difícil. Pero jamás creyó que lo separarían de con quienes había venido, creyó que los asignarían a cuartos mientras iban llegando. De nuevo, la Princesa siempre tenía suites reservadas para ellos cuando llegaban a alojarse.

Estaba considerando ir a buscar a Dash cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

¿Acaso el joven había olvidado algo?

Soarin fue a abrir la alta puerta de caoba, y sintió un río de diferentes emociones fluir por su pecho al ver los rostros que lo recibieron. Sorpresa, alivio, nerviosismo y pura, _pura_ alegría.

"¡SOARIN!"

Las dos yeguas se le abalanzaron encima, abrazándolo hasta ahogarlo, y Soarin sonrió, devolviendo el abrazo.

"Spitfire… Fleetfoot…"

¿Cuántas veces había temblado de miedo ante la idea de perderlas, a las dos únicas yeguas a las que quería como hermanas? ¿Cuántas veces se había vuelto un manojo de ansiedad cuando no recibía cartas de una de ellas, si no de las dos? ¿Cuántas veces había soltado un largo suspiro de alivio al ver sus nombres escritos en la parte trasera de un sobre? Sus campamentos no estaban tan lejos unos de los otros, y aun así no podía estar mucho más de una semana sin saber de ellas.

Algo que había estado en su mente el tiempo que había pasado en el campamento del escuadrón 14.C era que no había recibido ninguna noticia de ellas. Rogaba porque estuvieran bien, porque ambas siguieran vivas, y eso era algo que averiguaría en este viaje, donde o las vería de nuevo o lloraría su perdida.

Estaba tan feliz de que fuera lo primero.

"¡Estás vivo!" chilló Fleetfoot, abrazándole el rostro, aplastándole las mejillas "¡Estás vivo! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés vivo!"

"También te extrañé, Fleet" susurró Soarin al tiempo que Spitfire lo dejaba ir, mirando la escena de los dos reunidos con una sonrisa.

Fleetfoot, aunque lejana, era la única pariente que le quedaba a Soarin. Toda su familia inmediata había perecido en la guerra: su padre, su madre y su pobre hermana menor, quien solo era enfermera, pero salió mal librada en un ataque a su base. Su madre era cocinera, pero había muerto de la misma forma que su hermana. Fleetfoot era su prima tercera, a la cual quería muchísimo, tal como quería a su hermanita, Crystal Skies.

Soarin soltó a Fleetfoot y extendió un brazo hacia Spitfire, con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

"Me alegra mucho verla, señora" soltó en tono jocoso. Spitfire soltó una carcajada.

"Ya basta, Soarin, ya no soy tu superior. Ahora soy solo tu amiga" Spitfire lo abrazó de nuevo y Soarin le dio un apretón fuerte.

Spitfire, por el otro lado, era la mejor amiga de Soarin desde prácticamente siempre. No podía recordar un tiempo en el que no hubieran sido amigos. Muchos potros en la escuela, e incluso en la secundaria, los molestaban mucho, pero eso a ellos nunca les importó. Jamás hubo confusiones, porque prácticamente se habían criado juntos, y aunque no hubiera sido fuera de lo común, Soarin no se veía enamorándose de Spitfire.

Además, ya tenía a Rainbow Dash.

Spitfire y Fleetfoot, como él, estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Vinieron juntas?" preguntó Soarin. Como sus campamentos eran prácticamente vecinos, solía viajar juntos los tres cada vez que eran llamados a algún otro lugar.

Spitfire se secó las pestañas, asintiendo "Sí, nos encontramos en la estación, por suerte"

Fleetfoot volvió a abrazar a Soarin, esta vez enterrándole la mejilla en el cuello "No hemos sabido nada de ti en casi un mes ¡un mes! Nos estábamos preocupando muchísimo"

Soarin suspiró "Lo lamento mucho, pero han pasado tantas cosas que no encontraba un momento tranquilo para escribirles. Lo siento"

Spitfire sacudió un casco "No te preocupes, solo estábamos muertas de angustia. Nada alarmante"

"¡Ya dije que lo sentía!"

Fleetfoot le dio un golpe en las costillas, haciéndolo soltar un quejido.

"Solo te molestamos, tontito"

Soarin sonrió, volviéndolas a abrazar a ambas.

"No tienen idea cuanto las he extrañado"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Hacen su entrada dos de mis Wonderbolts favoritas! Me encanta trabajar con estas dos, y la relación de Spitfire y Fleetfoot con Soarin es una de mis favoritas de tratar. En verdad tenía muchas ganas de introducirlas a la historia finalmente.

No hay mucho que agregar en realidad. ¡Pero! Estoy segura de que les encantará el próximo capítulo.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _MordecaiHarris20:_

Twilight no pasó su prueba para la Escuela de Unicornios Superdotados, así que no eclosionó el huevo de Spike nunca. Por lo tanto, no, Spike no va a aparecer.

 _Xquestria:_

Eso ya lo respondí en Facebook.

 _Leticia Barron:_

¿Cuales?

 _Mr zzz:_

Oh, no, Twilight y Cadance son igual de unidas en este universo. Pero Cadance no aparecerá mucho en este fic.

 _Yaiba Akatsuki:_

¡Gracias!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	65. Canterlot

**CAP. 65.- CANTERLOT**

Era increíble lo rápido que podía pasar una semana cuando te divertías.

El Festival de Invierno sí estaba de vuelta en Canterlot, y Soarin no dudó un segundo en sugerirlo a sus amigos, Spitfire, Fleetfoot y a Dash, quien llevó consigo a Pinkie, Maud, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity. Al parecer, Pinkie había estado insistiendo en que las yeguas se les unieran hasta el punto que Dash accedió, llevándolas consigo al dichoso Festival.

Soarin no podía estar más contento de pasar tiempo entre tantos amigos y la yegua que le importaba tanto, que casi se olvidó que la relación que ambos tenían se suponía debía ser secreta. Aunque, por favor, eran los amigos de ambos ¿hasta ellos tenían que ser ignorantes al tema?

El tercer día que pasaron en Canterlot fue especialmente maravilloso. Dash le había pedido que la acompañara a un lugar que él ignoraba en ese momento. Primero, hicieron una parada en una juguetería, donde Dash compró un oso de peluche, que guardó en su alforja. Mientras Dash buscaba el oso, Soarin se la había pasado jugueteando con los demás peluches, haciendo voces con estos como si fueran marionetas y, afortunadamente, sacándole algunas risas a Dash por sus tonterías.

Con un dragón naranja que tenía ojos de botones, se había puesto a molestarla como si el peluche le estuviera mordiendo las orejas, ganándose un golpe detrás de la cabeza con un panda.

Después de la compra, Dash caminó callada hacia otro lado: un refugio para menores. Una guardería. Soarin no dijo nada mientras Dash entraba y, tras registrarse en la recepción, caminaron por un pasillo largo y pintado de colores pasteles. Al pasar frente a las puertas, Soarin vio niños, potros y potrancas, de edades diferentes y jugando entre ellos, sin prestarle atención a los ponies en el pasillo. Eventualmente, Dash se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y dudó, su casco a medio camino hacia la perilla. Pudo haberlo imaginado, pero la vio tragar grueso.

Antes de que Soarin pudiera decir algo, ella abrió la puerta.

El ruido los invadió enseguida. Risas, chillidos y uno que otro grito dejaban adivinar que los pequeños adentro se la estaban pasando de lo mejor. Dash le indicó que entrar después de ella y Soarin así lo hizo, mirando dentro. Los niños no podían tener más de dos o tres años. Había tres yeguas allí, cuidándolos, probablemente viudas de guerra. Casi siempre, los huérfanos eran atendidos por viudas de guerra.

Cuando ambos ponies cruzaron la puerta, los potros y potrancas voltearon a verlos, curiosos. Un chillido llamó la atención de Soarin, y encontró la fuente en una potranca pegaso. Tenía melena bronce con una franja celeste y pelaje violeta pálido, de ojos dorados, y miraba a Dash con fascinación.

"¡Ía!" chilló, poniéndose de pie sobre sus cortas patitas y corriendo a Rainbow "¡Ía!"

Dash le pasó el oso de peluche a Soarin y se agachó para recoger a la pequeña, abrazándola con fuerza. La Capitana sonreía, aferrándose a la potranca como si fuera lo único que mantenía completo su mundo, como si fuera su propia hija.

Una de las cuidadoras se acercó a Dash y la potranca.

"¿Dashie?" llamó, y Dash levantó la cabeza.

"Hola, Tulip"

Bronce Tulip. Su cuñada, claro, Firefly le había hablado de ella. Entonces la potranca era Bronce Current, su sobrina.

Bronce Tulip sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella, acercándose a Dash "¿Cómo es que llegaste acá?"

"¡Mami!" chilló Bronce Current, mirando a su madre "¡ía eta quí!"

La yegua miró a su hija "Si, amor. La tía Rainbow está aquí"

De todos los días en Canterlot, ese fue el favorito de Soarin. Por primera vez en el tiempo que había conocido a Dash, ella sonreía y reía sin importarle quien la viera. Pasaron horas allí, compartiendo con bronce Tulip y con la pequeña Bronce Current, quien era un amor. Al principio, Soarin se mantuvo al margen, disfrutando de la vista de Dash pasando un buen rato con su (ex) cuñada y su sobrina. Verla así, en una faceta totalmente distinta de ella, jugando con una pequeña con bloques de plástico, era reconfortante. Incluso adorable. Aunque estaba claro que Dash no entendía las torpes palabras de la potranca, aun así le prestaba toda su atención cuando Bronce Current le dirigía palabra a su tía.

La pequeña estaba tan feliz cuando Dash le dio el oso de peluche, casi tan grande como ella, que soltó unos chillidos que le derritieron el corazón a Soarin.

Y entonces Dash se dio cuenta de que Soarin no se había relacionado con esta pequeña parte de su familia, y claro, lo invitó a acercarse. Bronce Tulip enseguida preguntó quién era y Dash se desternilló de risa, obteniendo una mirada rara de Soarin y Tulip. Cuando se calmó, sonrió de lado, mirando de reojo a Soarin.

"Eso depende del coraje de Soarin…" con las palabras de la yegua, Soarin sintió sus mejillas arder. Dash soltó una risita "Pero se podría decir que somos algo así como pareja"

Soarin escondió el rostro tras sus alas y, cuando Dash le dio un codazo para que sacara la cabeza, se encontró frente al rostro sonriente de Bronce Tulip, quien limpiaba el rostro de un potro que había derramado un poco de pintura sobre sí mismo.

"Me alegra oír eso" se limitó a decir Tulip, dejando al pequeño ir "Ya era hora de verte en estas, Dashie"

Las siguientes horas fueron más tranquilas, y Soarin se enamoró totalmente de la pequeña Bronce Current, quien no tuvo problema en relacionarse con el corcel. Incluso, en algún punto, Dash se agachó al nivel de la potranca, quien le susurró algo al oído, obteniendo una carcajada de Dash. Al preguntar, Dash le prometió que le diría más tarde.

La tarde casi llegaba a su fin cuando tuvieron que partir de vuelta al Palacio. Bronce Tulip se despidió de Dash con un abrazo y un beso, y Bronce Current casi cedió a las lágrimas porque no quería que su "tía favorita" se fuera. Dash le prometió volver antes de que tuviera que irse de Canterlot, lo cual pareció calmar a la potranca.

Luego, Current fue con Soarin y, para sorpresa del corcel, le abrazó el brazo, apretándolo tanto como podía con sus pequeñas patitas. Soarin sonrió y se agachó al nivel de la pequeña, y la abrazó, acariciándole su suave melena. Current cambió su abrazo del brazo de Soarin a su cuello, obteniendo un murmulló emocionado de Bronce Tulip. Al levantar la mirada, Soarin vio a Dash mirándolo con una sonrisa orgullosa y a Tulip con lágrimas en los ojos.

Poco después partieron, dejando el orfanato detrás. El cielo estaba cubierto por un grueso manto de nubes, nevaba un poco y las farolas encendidas indicaban que la noche llegaría en nada de tiempo. El camino de vuelta al Palacio fue más silencioso que el de ida, pero Soarin no captaba ninguna tensión viniendo de Dash. Se la veía tranquila y relajada, como si visitar a Tulip y Current era justo lo que necesitaba para estarlo. Probablemente estaba alegre de saber que estaban vivas y a salvo, tal como Soarin se había alegrado de volver a ver a Spitfire y Fleetfoot.

Dash le indicó a Soarin que la siguiera y emprendió vuelo. Soarin lo hizo.

La Princesa Celestia había ordenado que el recinto del Palacio fuera rodeado con un domo de magia protectora invisible, así, el Palacio serviría de refugio en caso de ataque a la ciudad. El hechizo era demasiado difícil para hacerlo a la escala de la ciudad entera, y requería de la magia de varios de los unicornios más talentosos de Canterlot para hacerlo funcionar. Tenían que recargarlo cada semana para que siguiera activo.

Sin embargo, para notar domo solo era necesario ajustar la vista y mirar del ángulo correcto. Entonces, se podía notar una clase de ondulación en ciertos puntos, que revelaban el domo.

Dash voló por los alrededores del Palacio y Soarin la siguió de cerca, cuidando de mirar seguido alrededor para no chocar contra el domo. Dash siguió volando hasta llegar a su suite y aterrizó frente a su puerta, mirando hacia la ciudad. Soarin aterrizó a su lado, mirándola de reojo antes de mirar hacia la ciudad.

"Nunca te cansas de verlo, ¿no crees?" exhaló Soarin, admirando la ciudad "Es una vista hermosa"

Dash sonrió un poco "A veces me detengo a pensar en cómo puede ser posible que aun pueda haber cosas tan bellas en Equestria. Casi me parecía imposible"

"¿Piensas en Cloudsdale?" preguntó Soarin, mirado hacia las nubes "¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo están las cosas allí?"

Dash asintió "Todo el tiempo. No conozco otro hogar que ese"

"Tal vez el termino hogar está generalizado. Usualmente cambia mucho"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cuando somos pequeños, llamamos hogar a la casa donde crecimos. Cuando te mudas solo, ese se vuelve tu nuevo hogar, y si le preguntas a ponies casados y con familias propias, te dirán que donde viven es su hogar. Pero ¿qué tan relevante es la palabra hogar?" Soarin sonrió "Tal vez solo llamamos hogar al lugar donde nos sentimos seguros y felices. Tal vez nuestro hogar son los ponies que nos rodean y hacen nuestra vida plena" Soarin suspiró "Estoy diciendo estupideces, ¿cierto?"

"No" le aseguró Dash, sacudiendo la cabeza "Tienes toda la razón"

La yegua se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su suite, abriendo la puerta. Antes de entrar, se giró a Soarin.

"Bronce Current me preguntó si eras su nuevo tío" soltó una risita, sacudiendo la cabeza "Creía que estábamos casados. Por eso me reí: porque, en cierto, sentido lo estamos"

Y así, con esas palabras, ella desapareció detrás de las puertas de caoba. Soarin se quedó mirando la puerta con el rostro ardiendo, para luego soltar una risa.

Nunca se sabía qué se podía esperar de esa yegua.

Optó por volar de vuelta a su suite y, al llegar allí, se sorprendió de ver a Spitfire y Fleetfoot paradas frente a su puerta. Aterrizó con la gracia de un ave en la torre y ambas lo miraron con cejas arqueadas.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

"¿Y por qué diablos estas sonrojado?"

Soarin no había notado que el calor en sus mejillas prevalecía. Ocultando el rostro con su ala, Soarin sacudió al cabeza.

"Nada, por nada. Estuve… Fuera"

"Eso lo notamos, tontito" Fleetfoot pescó la cabeza de Soarin fuera de sus alas, agarrándole las mejillas "Te estuvimos buscando por todo el Palacio"

"Por cierto" intervino Spitfire, quitándole a Fleetfoot de encima a Soarin "¿quién era la yegua que te acompañaba cuando entraste? Juraría que la he visto antes…"

Soarin se alarmó, sintiendo las mejillas encenderse como fogatas. Si habían visto algo de lo que había pasado, aunque no hubiera pasado en realidad gran cosa, o habían escuchado su conversación, estaba frito.

"¡Nadie!" la voz le salió en un chillido "No es nadie" puso la sonrisa más falsa de su vida, a lo cual Spitfire arqueó una ceja.

"¿Nadie, eh?"

Como consecuencia de su estupidez, se pasó la siguiente hora tratando de evadir el tema y, cuando se dio cuenta de que ellas no se rendirían, le tomó tres horas más explicarles toda la historia con Dash. Ellas, obviamente, no podían estar más felices. Ellas habían conocido a la única novia que Soarin en su vida había tenido, allá en la secundaria, y durante los años siguientes estuvo muy concentrado en su carrera de Wonderbolt para preocuparse por una pareja. Y claro, luego vino la guerra, lo cual redujo estas probabilidades a literalmente casi cero.

Sí, ambas estaban muy felices por Soarin. Tanto, que Soarin tuvo que hacerles jurar que no le dirán nada a nadie, sobre todo a Dash, porque se suponía que su relación debía ser un secreto. Afortunadamente, ellas accedieron con la condición de poder molestarlo todo lo que quisieran, condición impuesta por Fleetfoot, obviamente.

Spitfire y Fleetfoot había ido con él la tercera vez que fueron al Festival de Invierno, el cuarto día en Canterlot. Se habían acoplado bien con sus nuevos amigos y con Dash intercambiaron palabras porque ambas habían ido a su escuadrón a ayudar, meses antes que Soarin. Soarin tuvo que darle un codazo a Fleetfoot cuando casi suelta una imprudencia frente a ella sobre lo que había descubierto el día anterior.

El resto de la semana pasó relativamente rápido, pues Soarin se la había pasado bien con sus amigos y paseando por Canterlot.

Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, era hora de prepararse para la reunión con la Princesa Celestia.

* * *

Dash pasó el cepillo de suaves cerdas por su melena una última vez antes de comprobar su aspecto en el espejo. No había hecho más que peinarse para la reunión, sin embargo, checó que su uniforme estuviera en su lugar e impecable antes de asentir, satisfecha.

En el reflejo del espejo, salvo por la enorme cicatriz cruzándole el ojo y el pedazo faltante de oreja, no había gran evidencia de que hace poco más de una semana estuviera en un campo de batalla. En realidad, ni una sola cicatriz a parte de la obvia le había quedado de su enfrentamiento con Blackout: ni una sola. Las manchas rosa se habían ido borrando poco a poco y ahora ya no estaban.

Apartando la mirada del espejo, Dash salió del baño de su suite y caminó hacia el escritorio, donde había dejado su carpeta de informes para la Princesa. Comprobó la hora en el reloj en la pared: debía estar en el salón del trono en menos veinte minutos.

Volar hacia allá no se vería muy correcto, sobre todo en uniforme, así que abandonó su suite y bajó las escaleras hasta el pasillo. Al entrar al elegante y largo pasillo, vio a Maud, Pinkie, Firefly y Key amontonados juntos en un rincón, hablando entre sí. Dash arqueó una ceja y se les acercó, procurando anunciar su llegada con el sonido de sus pasos.

Firefly levantó la cabeza primero, viéndola acercarse antes que el resto, y sonrió ampliamente.

"Ah, ahí estás" dijo, acercándose para encontrarse con su hija a medio pasillo "Te estábamos esperando"

"La reunión empieza en quince minutos" clamó Key, mirando su reloj "Deberíamos ir ahora"

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde?" preguntó Pinkie a Dash, siguiendo al resto hacia el Salón del Trono. Dash pensó en su respuesta.

"La última vez que hubo una reunión de Capitanes tardó unas tres horas, con el receso, obviamente. Pero ahora estarán también las otras áreas de los campamentos, seguramente eso hará que tarde más"

"¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos ahí todo el día?" Pinkie resopló "Genial. Cheese y yo queríamos ir a la Plaza de Canterlot" se quejó, pateando la alfombra.

"No creo que tome todo el día. Pero sí un largo rato. Aún podrán ir por la noche"

"Queríamos ir para ver el encendido del Fuego de Corazones Cálidos. Toda mi vida me han dicho que es un total espectáculo de luces"

Mientras iban acercándose al Salón del Trono, los pasillos poco a poco se iban llenando de más y más ponies, Capitanes con los fragmentos de sus escuadrones caminando en su misma dirección, o deteniéndose en los pasillos y cerca de los ventanales a charlar con viejos camaradas. Hasta ahora, Dash no veía a nadie conocido, pero esperaba profundamente poder encontrarse con alguno de los Capitanes que había ido a apoyar a su escuadrón después de la muerte de su padre. Apreciaba mucho a todos y cada uno, y los recordaba por nombre.

Pinkie saludaba a cualquiera que se le cruzara como si los conociera de años, y luego sacudió a Dash por el brazo cuando vio a Soarin entrar por una intersección, seguido de Caramel, Flash, Zecora y Rusty Wrench, y acompañado de Spitfire y Fleetfoot. Pinkie señaló al corcel con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Tengo una idea!" chilló la yegua rosa "¿Por qué no hacemos una cita doble esta noche? Cheese, Soarin, tú y yo podemos ir a ver el encendido del Fuego de Corazones Cálidos"

Dash levantó ambas cejas de golpe "¿Qué dices?"

Pinkie se la quedó mirando sin pestañear un segundo y luego se desternilló de risa, atrayendo la atención de algunos ponies alrededor. Dash se quedó parada ahí a esperar que la yegua dejara de reírse y, cuando por fin lo hizo, Pinkie levantó la cabeza entre risitas más discretas.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Creíste en verdad que no me había dado cuenta?" Pinkie soltó otra carcajada "Se pusieron en evidencia en el Festival de Invierno. Si en verdad querían mantenerlo en secreto debieron haber mantenido una distancia prudente en los dardos"

Pero claro. Cuando habían ido al Festival de Invierno por tercera vez con los demás, el día después de visitar a Bronce Current, Dash había descubierto que Soarin no sabía usar una ballesta para jugar a los dardos, y eso que era él quien sugirió ir a ahí. Así que le enseñó. Ignoró todas las preguntas de Soarin sobre por qué sabía ella usar una ballesta y mas bien se concentró en ayudarlo a sujetarla bien y a apuntar hacia los globos.

Se supone que el resto estaba jugando sus propios juegos como para prestarles atención, pero parece que Pinkie era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien.

Dash soltó un suspiro corto y frustrado "¿Quién sabe?"

"Maud y yo. No le hemos dicho a nadie. El resto no se ha dado cuenta"

"Bien, déjalo así" asintió Dash siguiendo su camino junto a Pinkie "No queremos que se corra la voz, así que sé discreta al respecto, por favor" mirando alrededor, Dash notó por fin al resto, quien se había adelantado para saludar a Spearhead "En cuanto a lo del Fuego… ¿Qué te parece si vamos todos? No necesariamente tenemos que ser solo los cuatro"

A Pinkie le brillaron los ojos.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

Dash se encogió de hombros "¿Por qué no? Si ya estamos aquí saquémosle provecho a nuestra estadía mientras dure"

Pinkie sonrió ampliamente. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que Dash no podía explicar.

"Eso era exactamente lo que esperaba oír"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Estoy apurada ahora. Los reviews los responderé en el próximo capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	66. SOS Reuniones

**CAP. 66.- S.O.S REUNIONES**

El Salón del trono era un cuarto amplio y rectangular, la entrada y el trono en sí a lados opuestos del Salón. Enormes ventanales representando diferentes eventos de la historia, así como figuras importantes de Equestria, estaban alineados en las paredes largas del lugar, casi abarcando desde el suelo al techo cada una y separadas por los jarrones de lavanda en las paredes.

Había cuarenta y cinco escuadrones en todo Equestria, repartidos en tres clasificaciones: ofensa, la cual tenía la mayor cantidad de escuadrones; defensa; y, los menos numerosos, evacuación. Todos los Capitanes habían llegado a tiempo y ahora, la sala estaba llena de ellos y sus equipos. En toda la sala había cuarenta y cinco mesas rectangulares, de capacidad de cinco, para los Capitanes con sus Tenientes, Sub-Tenientes, Líder de Enfermería y Jefe de Mecánicos. Organizados por número y letra, del 1 al 15 y de la A a la C, todos ocupaban su lugar en el Salón.

Shining Armor estaba parado al lado derecho del trono, estoico. El corcel apenas había sido visto en los pasillos una que otra vez, tal vez muy ocupado en otras labores.

Desde donde estaba sentado Soarin, las mesas de Spitfire y Fleetfoot a sus lados, apenas podía ver a Dash por entre las cabezas del Capitán y Sub-Teniente de un escuadrón instalado a una mesa al frente de ella y su escuadrón. Cuando se movían a un lado podía espiar ratos de la yegua, ocupada discutiendo algo con Maud, sentada a su izquierda, o leyendo su carpeta de informes.

Del 6.B al 14.C había bastantes escuadrones. Soarin y Dash incluso estaban a lados opuestos del salón.

Un murmullo respetuoso se alzaba sobre el lugar. La Princesa Celestia no llegaba aún. Todos estaban muy ocupados revisando sus puntos, sus peticiones y discutiendo cual sería el importante tema del cual la Princesa tenía que hablar con ellos. Soarin decidió que debía hacer lo mismo, así que, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho mil veces antes, abrió su carpeta y releyó sus apuntes, deteniéndose en aquellos que creyó conveniente corregir, a pesar de que no había mucho que corregir allí.

De pronto, unas trompetas resonaron por el cuarto, tocadas por los dos guardias a los lados de las puertas de entrada, tan altas como el resto de las puertas del Palacio.

El guardia de la derecha de la puerta gritó, voz en cuello: "¡Presentando a su Majestad La Princesa Celestia!"

Acto seguido, auras mágicas iluminaron los cuernos de ambos guardias y rodearon las perillas, abriéndolas de par en par en una perfecta sincronía posible solo de guardias reales, por supuesto.

Majestuosa y con su melena y cola ondeando continuamente tras ella, la Princesa Celestia expandió sus alas y entró en el pasillo con perfecta postura y expresión firme, caminando con gracia hacia adelante. El sonido de las sillas deslizándose por el piso al mismo tiempo llenó el espacio, y todos los presentes de pusieron de pie, agachando la cabeza en una respetuosa reverencia hacia la Princesa.

La historia de la repentina aparición de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna era incierta y borrosa. Nadie podría decir en ciencia cierta de dónde estas dos majestuosas hermanas habían salido, ni qué ponies eran sus progenitores; sin embargo, agraciadas con justicia, nobleza, belleza y un puro corazón, era evidente que no había mejores ponies para ocupar el rol de líderes en Equestria, fundado pocos años antes de la repentina aparición de ambas en la historia. Pero entonces eran solo bebés encontradas por el mítico Starswirl, quien las crió como a sus hijas y las educó para que alguna vez ascendieran al trono.

Y hoy, la Princesa Luna estaba atrapada en la luna, y la Princesa Celestia reinaba sola en Equestria, comandando un ejército completo de valientes soldados.

La Princesa Celestia avanzó frente a cada Capitán y hasta su trono, donde se dio la vuelta para mirarlos.

"Descanso, mis queridos ponies"

Todos se irguieron en sus lugares y, acomodándose en sus sillas de nuevo, se sentaron de nuevo. Los guardias a cada lado de la puerta se retiraron y la cerraron detrás de sí, dejando la sala en un silencio religioso.

La Princesa Celestia tomó asiento solo entonces en su trono, y dos criados aparecieron detrás de este, cargando consigo una mesa con unas carpetas y documentos encima uno, y una caja de madera de roble con un cristal verde en vez de cerrojo el otro, la cual parecía querer dejar caer al suelo. Depositaron la mesa frente a la Princesa Celestia y la caja de roble encima de esta, obteniendo una sonrisa agradecida de la Princesa, y tras una breve reverencia se retiraron de nuevo por detrás del trono. Soarin escuchó un seguro y asumió que detrás del trono debía de haber alguna puerta secreta para los criados, o tal vez una ruta de escape para la Princesa en caso de ataque.

Uno nunca sabía qué se encontraría en un Palacio.

"Gracias a todos por venir con tan poco previo aviso" empezó la Princesa "La semana pasada, el Rey Sombra se presentó en el frente, justo frente a mí"

Un murmullo de sorpresa se extendió sobre la sala. Alguien ahogó un grito.

"No mostró intenciones hostiles" aclaró Celestia "Sin embargo, sí dejó frente a mí… Esto" miró la caja de roble. La tensión se palpó enseguida en todo el Salón ¿por qué dejaría el malvado Rey Sombra una caja de madera frente a la Princesa Celestia, pudiendo haberla acabado en ese momento? ¿Qué clase de truco podría contener esa caja?

"Su contenido era… intrigante, a decir verdad" el cuerno de la alicornio se iluminó en su magia amarilla. La Princesa frunció el ceño y, agachando la cabeza de modo que su cuerno y el cristal verde estuvieran casi tocándose, soltó un gruñido mientras su aura se volvía morada y de destellos verdes

Varios ponies ahogaron gritos al ver auras de color negro alzarse de los ojos de la Princesa, y un alarido de protesta se alzó de algunos Capitanes, diciéndole a la Princesa que pare. Ella no les escuchó, obviamente, y arqueó hacia atrás su cabeza, para luego lanzar un proyectil de magia morada y verde hacia el cristal verde.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de los cuarenta y cinco Capitanes, el cristal verde absorbió toda la magia que la Princesa le había dado, tornándose negro y repartiéndola hacia el resto de la caja. Celestia dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos brillando en verde. La Princesa cerró con fuerza los ojos de nuevo y su aura de magia oscura desapareció, apagándose como una vela.

La caja tenía una ligera aura negra rodeándola y, de pronto, se abrió.

Sombras emanaron del interior, cayendo como espuma por los lados de la caja, esparciéndose por el piso. Varias sillas rechinaron al echarse para atrás, varios Capitanes y Capitanas sorprendidos ante el extraño evento.

De pronto, una figura emanó de en medio de las sombras, alzándose en el aire en columna. Soarin ya había visto eso antes: Blackout se hacía presente de la misma forma. Soarin sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse ante el pensamiento del corcel alquitrán. Blanco y escarlata aparecieron frente a sus ojos, seguidos de rojo, naranja y cada color del arcoíris.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Soarin se volvió a concentraren la sombra: lentamente tomaba la forma de un corcel, un unicornio. Las sombras se compactaron y tomaron la forma del Rey Sombra, su largo y curvado cuerno rojo brillando, y sus puntiagudos dientes brillando mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maníaca.

La reacción en el Salón fue inmediata. Todos los Capitanes estaban de pie enseguida, junto a sus Tenientes y Sub Tenientes. Los de escuadrones de ofensa y defensa, incluidos Soarin y Dash, quienes intercambiaron una rápida mirada, rodearon a Sombra, mientras que los escuadrones de evacuación rodearon a la Princesa y empezaron a llevar a Líderes de Enfermería y Mecánicos en Jefe hacia la Princesa.

Solo entonces, Soarin notó que Shining Armor no había hecho nada ante la aparición del malvado Rey.

"Capitanes, no se alarmen. Es solo un mensajero, no es el verdadero Rey Sombra"

¿Un mensajero? ¿Y cómo en Equestria funcionaba eso?

Celestia no tardó en responder la pregunta en los ojos de todos.

"Es un hechizo, muy complicado. El Mensajero puede tomar la forma del pony que envía el mensaje, pero debe ser contenido en algún recipiente para que llegue a su destino completo"

Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño cuando el Mensajero en forma del Rey Sombra soltó una larga carcajada que emitía un eco similar al de varias voces riendo al mismo tiempo. Si este "Mensajero" era lo que la Princesa Celestia decía, era un muy convincente hechizo.

" _Princesa_ Celestia" el Mensajero escupió con desdén, mirando al frente "Tengo un importante mensaje para usted. Tiene hasta la segunda luna llena del próximo año para preparar a sus tropas y llevarlas al frente. Este _juego_ " gruñó el Mensajero. Soarin enderezó las orejas ante la comparación del Rey Sombra de la Gran Guerra con un juego "ya ha tomado bastante tiempo ¿quiere terminar con esto de una vez por todas? He ordenado a mis ejércitos retroceder y debe hacer lo mismo con los suyos. El destino de Equestria se definirá en esa fecha cuando el sol esté en lo alto en el lado norte de la Gran Meseta de Canterlot" con otra carcajada maniática, la imagen de Rey Sombra se empezó a desvanecer, las sombras retrocediendo dentro de la caja de roble "¡Y que el mejor Reino sea el vencedor!"

Soarin reprimió un escalofrío. Las sombras retrocedieron como siendo aspiradas de nuevo por la caja de roble y, cuando la última hubo entrado, esta se cerró firmemente. El cristal brilló de negro a verde nuevamente.

Un velo de silencio cubrió la habitación. El Capitán General Shining Armor usó su magia para elevar la caja y, la hizo desaparecer detrás del trono.

"Vuelvan a sus asientos, por favor" indicó la Princesa. Poco a poco, todos volvieron a sus asientos. Soarin y Caramel intercambiaron una mirada pensativa mientras se sentaba, y al girarse a Flash Soarin vio la misma expresión en los ojos azules del pegaso naranja.

"Princesa…" Soarin giró la cabeza en dirección a Wave Chill, en la mesa del escuadrón 7.B "El Mensajero… ¿Era una petición de alto al fuego?"

"Mas bien una breve tregua, diría yo" dijo la Capitana del escuadrón 10.C, cruzada de brazos "No me da buena espina"

"La Gran Meseta Norte de Canterlot es tierra de nadie" comentó el Capitán del escuadrón 2.A.

"Es casi poético que quiera un enfrentamiento allí" añadió la del 15.A, al otro lado del Salón.

"¡La segunda luna llena!" exclamó Spearhead, haciendo cálculos en su cabeza "Eso nos deja…"

"Poco más de un mes" para sorpresa de Soarin, esta vez fue Dash la que habló, y todos los Capitanes giraron a la Princesa, incitando a Soarin a hacer lo mismo.

"¿Cómo procedemos, su Majestad?" preguntó Spitfire.

Los Capitanes volvieron a discutir del tema.

"Debemos atacar primero"

"¡Tomarlos desprevenidos!"

"Deberíamos esperar a la fecha"

"Primero hay que confirmar que Sombra cumplirá con su palabra"

"¡No lo hará! Es un monstruo"

"Los ponies de cristal son muy apegados a sus tradiciones. Él se crió en el Imperio, tal vez podamos apelar alguna tradición para asegurar su palabra"

"Eso tomaría semanas de investigación de los Textos Perdidos del Imperio de Cristal. No tenemos ese tiempo"

"¿Consultarle a un erudito?"

"A menos que conozca uno del Imperio, Capitana, no creo que encontremos uno especializado en este"

"Todos tiene muy buenos puntos" interrumpió la conmoción Celestia, bajando los escalones de su trono para pasearse por el Salón con gracia. Tenía una expresión calculadora en su rostro mientras caminaba frente a cada mesa "Esperaremos el plazo dado…" varios Capitanes protestaron. Celestia los silenció con un movimiento de su ala derecha "No está a discusión. Todos los Capitanes deben llevar a sus escuadrones a la Gran Meseta Sur de Canterlot para comenzar con un programa de entrenamiento extensivo. Según sus opiniones, cada uno deberá ser llevado a la especialidad que sus miembros necesiten; sea esta ofensa, defensa, discreción, entre otras" Celestia había dado la vuelta entera al Salón y, parada frente a su trono, continuó "La segunda luna llena del año moveremos todas nuestras fuerzas hacia el frente. Los Capitanes, solamente los Capitanes, se reunirán conmigo y el Capitán General Armor cada semana para discutir estrategias. Los domingos, todos los escuadrones descansarán de la semana de entrenamiento y todos los soldados tienen mi orden directa de ir a ver a su equipo de Enfermería al final de cada día de entrenamiento"

"¿Y nuestras bases, Princesa?" preguntó Wind Waker, Capitán del escuadrón 9.C y antes Wonderbolt "¿Todas las construcciones serán abandonadas?"

"A pesar de la palabra del Rey Sombra de nada de ataques a nuestras filas, no tomaré riesgos de pérdidas materiales innecesarias" aseguró Celestia, girándose de nuevo a los Capitanes "Todo el mobiliario, inventario y sobre todo objetos y documentos confidenciales o de valor deberán ser trasladados acá. Montaremos campamentos provisionales en la Gran Meseta Sur. Lamento decir que el Palacio no es lo suficientemente amplio para alojar a todos" retrocedió y se sentó de nuevo en su trono, ambas alas desplegadas a sus lados "En cuanto a las construcciones, no se puede hacer mucho al respecto. Deberán ser abandonadas, lastimosamente. De todos modos, si esto sale bien, podrán ser desmanteladas antes de la tercera luna llena del año. Pueden empezar a informarles a sus escuadrones en cuanto terminemos la reunión. Todos los días cuando el sol esté en lo alto habrá trenes completamente vacíos partiendo de las estaciones para trasladar a un escuadrón a la vez. Ya le he mandado la orden a los trabajadores"

El asunto quedó ahí. La verdad es que la reunión apenas había empezado y esto ya era bastante que digerir. Cuando la Princesa pasó a otros temas y mientras cada Capitán daba sus informes y todos opinaban mientras Celestia daba su veredicto final, el asunto del gran enfrentamiento estaba presente en sus mentes.

Soarin no podía evitar cuestionarse qué trucos habría detrás de esta oferta de pasajera tregua.

Soarin entregó sus informes con un nudo en la garganta, recitando todas las notas que había escrito. Pudo notar una atenta mirada de Dash y, al cruzar miradas por un segundo, ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza para tranquilizarlo. Soarin tomó aire de nuevo y se tranquilizó, siguiendo con su informe hasta llegar al final.

Cuando Soarin se sentó después de los veredictos de la princesa y le tocó su turno a Fleetfoot, Dash y él se miraron de nuevo. Todos prestaban atención a Fleetfoot justo en ese momento, así que Dash le dedicó una breve sonrisa y un guiño. Soarin sonrió y agachó la mirada, sintiendo un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

Comparando el inicio de la reunión, el resto de temas tratados fueron casi irrelevantes. Es decir, ¿qué tan relevante se vuelve la escasez de avena en sectores cercanos al Imperio cuando el Rey Sombra había dejado una fecha para una fiera batalla? ¿O el nombramiento de nuevos Tenientes en varios escuadrones? ¿O el último robo a un tren de carga lleno de armamento y sacos de carbón, que también escaseaba? ¿O un baile de Corazones Cálidos al que todos los presentes y sus acompañantes estaban invitados?

"¿Disculpe?" reaccionó de golpe Warm Front, Capitán del escuadrón 4.A. El corcel había reaccionado como muchos presentes, solo que más alto.

Dos criados unicornios aparecieron detrás del trono, uno de cada lado, y empezaron a distribuir con su magia sobres que llevaban dentro de una carreta. Cuando a Soarin le llegó el suyo, notó que dentro había un pase a un baile de Corazones Cálidos, así como unos pequeños broches que daban acceso al evento.

"Este año, hablando con mis consejeros, creímos conveniente realizar el antes anual Baile de Corazones Cálidos que tendrá lugar en el Palacio. Mañana se hará el sorteo para los ciudadanos afortunados que serán invitados" aseguró Celestia, mientras los criados terminaban de repartir los pases "Ya que están aquí, creímos que sería buena idea que nos acompañaran. Iban a ser invitados de todos modos así que, ya que ya hicieron el viaje, podrían asistir"

"¿Y cuándo tendrá lugar?" preguntó alguien más.

"Mañana por la noche" respondió la Princesa ", en el Jardín Real"

"¿Y debemos asistir en uniforme?" preguntó High Winds. Celestia negó con la cabeza.

"Las yeguas en vestido y los corceles en traje o su uniforme de Capitán"

"Princesa, ¿está segura de que es una buena idea?" preguntó otro corcel. Varios coincidieron con él.

"El ánimo de los ponies está por los suelos, Capitán" mencionó Celestia "Si les mostramos que no deben temer, a pesar de que haya mucho a lo que temer, será más fácil para ellos sobrellevar esta situación"

Era un argumento convincente. Además, Celestia aseguraba que los gastos se habían mantenido al mínimo al usar decoraciones usadas años pasados y que en lo único que se había gastado dinero en el término de la palabra era en el banquete.

"También pueden asistir todos los ponies que hayan traído consigo" aseguró Celestia "Eso sí, las doncellas se han esmerado estas últimas semanas haciendo decenas vestidos que están a su total disposición"

Soarin miró a Fleetfoot. La yegua turquesa sonreía de oreja a oreja. Soarin aguantó una carcajada.

Cuando eran Wonderbolts, Fleetfoot era la que más se emocionaba cuando eventos como la Gran Gala del Galope o el Baile de Corazones Cálidos se acercaban. Siendo figuras tan conocidas en Equestria, los Wonderbolts siempre eran invitados, y Fleetfoot era la primera en conseguir un vestido nuevo para cada ocasión. Una de las cosas que más extrañaba su prima lejana eran las fiestas que escaseaban en la guerra.

No era sorpresa que este baile le causara tanta emoción.

Dejando a Fleetfoot seguir aguantando chillidos de emoción, Soarin buscó con la mirada a Dash. Afortunadamente, el Capitán frente a ella estaba ocupado hablando con la Princesa, haciéndole preguntas sobre el Baile, así que se había movido un poco y Soarin podía ver a la yegua detrás de él. Dash fruncía el ceño mirando el pase, para luego mirar a Pinkie, quien parecía de lo más feliz. Soarin notó que la lacia melena fucsia de la yegua había cogido cierto volumen, esponjándose un poco.

Pinkie empezó a parlotear bajito para Dash algo, a lo que Maud se unió. La Capitana parecía tener problemas para seguirles el paso a las hermanas, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de decidir a cuál de ellas debía prestarle atención. Soarin aguantó una risita, pero su sonrisa no se le pasó desapercibida a Flash y Caramel, que enseguida lo miraron con una cara rara.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó Caramel, a lo que Soarin negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy perfectamente"

Sí, tal vez un Baile de Corazones Cálidos no era lo más conveniente en el momento. Pero, por lo menos, tal vez sería divertido, y ayudaría a despejarles la mente así sea por un par de horas.

* * *

Cuando la reunión por fin terminó, Soarin necesitaba desesperadamente estirar las patas. En cuanto Celestia dio por finalizada la reunión, Soarin recogió todas sus cosas y las guardó debajo de su ala. Caramel y Flash estaban de pie enseguida, y Zecora y Rusty discutieron la próxima reunión a la que debían ir, dentro de unas horas, con todos los Líderes de Enfermerías y Mecánicos en Jefe. Esta reunión era exclusivamente entre ellos, los doctores de guerra y Celestia, con el objetivo de discutir temas médicos y experimentos llevados a cabo en talleres, como el S-6 de Master Key.

Soarin nunca sabía con exactitud todo lo que se discutía allí. La Princesa exigía total confidencialidad en ciertos temas.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de Celestia lo detuvo, a pesar de que no se dirigía a él.

"Capitana Rainbow Firefly Dash, Teniente Pinkamena Diane Pie" las yeguas en cuestión se detuvieron a medio levantarse. Soarin miró a la Princesa, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las yeguas "Necesito que se queden un rato más"

Ambas se inclinaron en una respetuosa reverencia y Dash respondió: "Sí, Su Majestad"

Soarin sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago ¿Qué tendría que hablar la Princesa solamente con Dash y Pinkie? ¿Habrían hecho algo que no debía de lo que Soarin no se había enterado? ¿O…?

"¡Equestria a Soarin!" chilló Fleetfoot, realmente cerca de la oreja de Soarin, lo cual lo hizo sisear. Soarin se giró a ver a Fleetfoot y Spitfire, ambas con expresiones molestas en sus rostros.

"Necesitas seriamente empezar a poner más atención a tus alrededores" bufó Spitfire, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta, donde todos empezaban a salir en montón. Los tres estaban parados frente a la mesa de Soarin, Caramel y Flash esperándolo en las puertas.

Los tres exWonderbolts caminaron juntos hasta la puerta. En el último momento, Soarin miró sobre su hombro hacia Dash, pero apenas pudo verla antes de que las puertas del Salón del trono se cerraran, casi agarrándole la cola en el proceso.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

*Lloriqueo* No quiero volver al colegio... Las vacaciones fueron muy cortas T.T

Antes de que me vea atrapada en el suplicio de despertar a las seis de la mañana y pasar siete horas encerrada en un aula de clases aprendiendo cosas que probablemente nunca necesite en mi vida (las matemáticas dejaron de ser útiles en séptimo grado), les traigo una actualización con un capítulo relativamente largo.

Cosas, cosas, cosas. Ya saben, la vida en el camino.

Ahora, el capítulo.

¿Creyeron que ahora las cosas serían pan comido? ¡Ja! Ay, mis chiquillos. No tienen idea lo que se viene.

 _ **Reviews**_

 _Leticia Barron (cap. 64):_

¿Mejor ahora?

 _Yaiba Akatsuki (Cap. 13):_

Definitivamente... Tiene un arsenal completo.

 _Melral CT-3718:_

Surprise is one of my favorite Wonderbolts. I mean, she's so much like Pinkie, which instantly makes her oh so cute.

Firefly was Rainbow Dash's old desing.

 _Zultanita (cap. 10-12):_

¡Muchas gracias!

Master Key es crucial en esta historia.

 _Mr. Zzz (cap. 64):_

¿Celos? Si fue Dash quien lle preguntó si estaba emocionado de verlas *risas*

No, Soarin no tiene familia. Sus padres y su hermana murieron en un ataque al escuadrón de todos, pocos meses despues del inicio de la guerra.

 _Yaiba Akatsuki (cap. 14-15):_

Silla, cama... No tendrán oportunidad contra ella.

¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto.

 _Zultanita (cap. 13):_

No tienes idea...

 _Panquecito:_

¿VERDAD? Son adorables...

 _Leticia Barron:_

Literal todos los lectores de HDP justo ahora *risas*

 _Mr. Zzz:_

Los niños son adorables, y se dan cuenta de más de lo que parece... Solo que no solemos recordar esa edad cuando somos mayores.

 _Melral CT-3718:_

What? No XD

 _HELL ANGEL BLACK:_

"Toda" la familia de Dash ama a Soarin. Es decir, ¿quien puede no amar a este tipo? (El "toda" es por el hecho de que una parte importante de la familia de Dash está muerta...).

No del todo... Firefly no tiene idea, los amigos de Soarint ampoco y las Mane 6 restantes menos *guiño*

 _Zultanita (cap. 14):_

¡Gracias!

 _Samcanon:_

¡Gracias!

 _Yaiba Akatsuki (cap. 16):_

¡Gracias!

.

Nunca más vuelvo a dejar para despues el responder los reviews, ugh...

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	67. Deja Vu

**CAP. 67.- DEJA VU**

Las puertas blancas se cerraron con un estruendo, y Dash y Pinkie intercambiaron una mirada. El Salón del Trono parecía mucho más grande sin tantos ponies dentro, y la verdad Dash nunca había estado en allí con este tan vacío.

Soltando un suspiro, la Princesa Celestia iluminó su cuerno, y un aura dorada envolvió todas las mesas en el Salón salvo por la que estaba ocupada por Dash y Pinkie, así como las sillas, y todo lo apiló a un lado de la habitación para que no ocuparan más espacio del necesario.

Cuando terminó de hacer esto, enseguida se giró a Shining Armor "No le digas a nadie que yo he hecho eso. Sobre todo a Raven, me saltará encima si se entera"

Shining Armor rio "Por supuesto, Su Majestad"

"Bien" Celestia se levantó de su trono y bajó los escalones "Puedes traerlas"

Shining Armor le dedicó una reverencia a Celestia y desapareció detrás del trono. Dash notó la cortina que estaba detrás de este moverse de nuevo. Seguro tenía un pasaje secreto detrás. Ese tipo de cosas era fácil de deducir existían allí.

Celestia miró a Dash y Pinkie y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dedicándoles una sonrisa gentil "Si pudieran acercarse, estaría muy agradecida"

Ambas yeguas se levantaron y se encontraron con la Princesa en la alfombra que atravesaba el Salón, de la puerta hasta el trono.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Princesa?" preguntó con cautela Dash, inclinándose brevemente en una reverencia frente a la Princesa. Era casi un reflejo inclinarse frente a ella o cada vez que se le hablaba. Inspiraba tal admiración que era imposible no hacerlo, aunque a la Princesa no parecía importarle mucho que le demostraran tal benevolencia.

"No sucede nada malo, Capitana Dash" respondió Celestia "Pero tengo algo importante que hablar con usted y un par de ponies más"

Shining Armor entonces regresó de detrás del trono, seguido de cuatro familiares yeguas, a las que las dejó pasar primero y que parecían abrumadas ante la presencia de la Princesa Celestia.

Dash frunció el ceño al ver a Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity entrar al Salón. Las cuatro se pararon en fila y se inclinaron ante la Princesa al unísono.

"Bienvenidas, mis queridas ponies" las saludó Celestia, indicándoles con su ala que se levantaran, y las cuatro obedecieron.

Dash estaba confundida, y eso no era algo usual de ella.

"No comprendo, su Majestad" soltó Dash, Pinkie mirándola como si buscara una explicación en los ojos de su Capitana "¿Hay algún problema con estas ponies?"

"Tengo entendido que vinieron con usted, ¿verdad Capitana?" clamó Celestia, parándose a un costado, quedando así entre las seis yeguas que se miraban unas a otras "Por lo que tengo comprendido, son parte de diferentes partes de sus equipos"

"Está en lo correcto, su Majestad" asintió Dash, señalando primero a Applejack y Twilight, y luego a Rarity y Fluttershy "Ellas dos son mis soldados, voluntarias directas. Y las otras dos son parte de mi equipo de enfermería, también voluntarias directas de mi escuadrón" Dash las miró con cautela "¿Acaso hicieron algo que no debieron, Princesa?"

"No" respondió Celestia, sacudiendo la cabeza "En realidad, es un alivio que por fin se hallan encontrado las seis"

Dash giró la cabeza de golpe hacia la Princesa Celestia, el resto imitándola.

"¿Disculpe?" Dash frunció el ceño. Celestia soltó una risita.

"¿Todavía no logra descifrar de qué trata esto, Capitana Dash?" Celestia sonrió de lado brevemente y Dash frunció más el ceño. Celestia soltó un suspiro divertido.

"¿Recuerdas lo que Applejack te dijo sobre otra línea de tiempo?"

Las seis yeguas pegaron un brinco de sorpresa. A Dash se le desencajó la mandíbula "¿Cómo…?"

"Tengo mis medios" sonrió Celestia "Pero eso no es relevante ahora. Lo que sí lo es… Es que lo que Applejack te dijo, Rainbow Dash, no era para nada descabellado"

Pinkie soltó una carcajada y señaló a Dash con una sonrisita "¡Te lo dije!"

Shining Armor le acercó a Celestia un cofre azul con gemas de colores incrustadas, que dejó a los cascos de la alicornio.

Celestia le indicó a todas las yeguas que la siguieran, y las llevó hacia un vitral donde se representaba la segunda derrota de Nightmare Moon "¿Recuerdan el fiasco del regreso de Nightmare Moon hace cuatro años?"

"Cómo olvidarlo" comentó Rarity, llevándose un casco al pecho "Yo estaba presente en la Alcaldía cuando sucedió"

"El pánico llegó hasta Cloudsdale" Fluttershy tembló de miedo "Mi familia y yo nos encerramos en casa hasta que todo pasó"

"Bueno…" el cuerno de Celestia se iluminó con su magia dorada y, ante los incrédulos ojos de las seis yeguas y Shining Armor, el vitral cambió. Lo que antes era Celestia usando su poderosa magia de alicornio para exiliar a Nightmare Moon de nuevo a la luna, cambió a seis yeguas con auras mágicas saliendo de ellas hacia Nightmare Moon… Quien se transformaba de nuevo en la Princesa Luna "Así no es como se supone todo debía ser…"

Twilight dio un paso adelante y observó el vitral, aun rodeado del aura dorada de Celestia. Una de las yeguas era exactamente igual a ella, y el resto… Se asemejaba mucho a las cinco yeguas detrás de ella.

"¿Esas somos…?" exhaló Twilight. Celestia asintió.

"En el orden correcto de cosas, ustedes estarían enlazadas por la Rainplosión Sónica que Rainbow Dash creó al obtener su Cutie Mark. Todas obtendrían sus propias Cutie Mark ese mismo día como consecuencia de esta Rainplosión. Años más tarde, se encontrarían en Ponyville todas juntas y descubrirían su verdadero destino y liberarían a Equestria y a mí misma de las garras de Nightmare Moon…" Celestia suspiró "Trayendo a mi pequeña hermana de vuelta en el proceso…" el cuerno de Celestia se apagó como una vela, y el vitral volvió a como era antes "Sin embargo, todos estos eventos no sucedieron por una simple razón…" se giró a Rainbow Dash, quien la miró sorprendida "Estoy muy segura de que recuerda ese día en el Campamento de Vuelo de Verano, ¿verdad? Esa vez que desafió a dos potros a una carrera para defender a su amiga. ¿Recuerda cómo iba tan rápido y la sensación de desafiar la gravedad? ¿Recuerda la adrenalina? ¿El viento en su melena?"

Dash exhaló, recordando cada detalle. Si cerraba los ojos, podía encontrarse años atrás de nuevo, volando a la velocidad de la luz entre los anillos de nubes, tan rápido que podría ganarle a un rayo.

"¿También recuerda la magia de unicornio, verdad?"

Dash abrió los ojos para mirar a la Princesa "Sí… Me detuvo en el aire de pronto. Me dejó ir unos minutos después, pero perdí la carrera y Fluttershy y yo fuimos el objeto de burla por lunas"

Celestia asintió y se giró a Twilight "¿Recuerdas la prueba de admisión?"

Twilight agachó la cabeza en vergüenza "No logré eclosionar el huevo…"

Celestia miró a Fluttershy "¿Los animales que te encontraste en la tierra?"

Fluttershy sonrió "Eran adorables… Pero se fueron muy pronto. No tuve tiempo de conocerlos bien"

Celestia sonrió y cambió de posición para mirar a Applejack y Rarity "¿Recuerdas mirar desde tu ventana en Manehattan? ¿Y tú, Rarity, cuando tu cuerno te llevó a una roca? Ambas debían encontrar su destino entonces. ¡Y Pinkie!" se giró a la yegua rosa con una sonrisa "Debías dar una gran fiesta para tu familia en la granja de rocas. Iba a ser tan alegre que descubrirías que siempre querrías hacer a los ponies felices. Incluso inspirarías a otros a hacer lo mismo"

"Todas son adorables anécdotas, Princesa" opinó Rarity "¿Pero a qué desea llegar?"

"Todos estos estos sucesos debían suceder de diferentes maneras. Deberían crear un vínculo entre ustedes que no descubrirían hasta muchos años después" Celestia frunció el ceño "Pero fueron alterados. Y desde que fueron alterados por algo que no puedo describir, he estado teniendo estas visiones de una clase de vida alterna, y todo se siente real… Como si en verdad los hubiera vivido" Celestia usó su magia para acercar a sí el cofre "No los comprendí del todo hasta que encontré esto…"

El cofre se abrió y seis rocas circulares salieron de este, envueltas en la magia dorada de la Princesa. Cada una se acercó a una diferente de las seis yeguas presentes y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de esta. Celestia dejó ir la magia que las mantenía en el aire, pero aun así, las rocas siguieron dando vueltas alrededor de Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie.

La seis miraron fascinadas las rocas dando vueltas alrededor de ellas, con un intenso sentimiento de _deja vu_ , mientras la Princesa continuaba con su explicación.

"Estos, queridas ponies, son los Elementos de la Armonía" cada una siguió la roca dándole vueltas con la mirada, escuchando con atención a Celestia "Tienen la magia suficiente para mandar al Rey Sombra al exilio"

Pinkie respingó "¿Y entonces por qué parecen… rocas?" resopló, quitando un mechón de su melena fucsia de su rostro "Había muchas rocas en casa, no veo lo especial en estas"

"Es porque siguen en bruto… La Capitana Dash y yo hemos estado leyendo de ellos en un libro que encontramos…" murmuró Twilight, extendiendo un casco. Para su sorpresa, su roca, la más grande de las seis, se detuvo y tocó con delicadezas la punta del casco de la unicornio. Una sonrisa se extendió sobre su hocico "Se siente como… propio. Como si me perteneciera y ambos lo supiéramos"

"Es porque así es, Twilight" Twilight respingó ante la voz de la Princesa, quien caminó a su lado y se concentró en su roca "Desde el principio, este Elemento, el más poderoso de todos, estaba destinado a ser tuyo. Son inservibles si no están todos trabajando juntos, pero este…" le puso un casco a Twilight en el hombro "Te perteneció desde el principio. Y con la ayuda del resto, podrán lograr cosas muy poderosas"

"¿Entonces por qué no los usamos en Sombra?" cuestionó Dash, frunciendo el ceño mientras su elemento se detenía frente a ella "¿Dice que es suficiente para detenerlo? Bueno, pues úselos, Princesa Celestia" miró a la alicornio "¿No es así como derrotó a Nightmare Moon?"

Celestia cerró los ojos, se irguió y asintió con pesar "Tiene toda la razón, Capitana. Yo envié a mi hermana a la luna _la primera vez_ con la ayuda de los Elementos" Celestia usó su magia para abrir el cofre azul y los Elementos flotaron lejos de sus orbitas y se colocaron dentro de la caja. Celestia la cerró y se la pasó a Shining Armor, quien le lanzaba ocasionales miradas de preocupación a Twilight "Pero al usar su poder para exiliar a mi propia hermana, la magia de los Elementos dejó de estar a mi disposición. Era una gran transgresión de mi parte. Por ello, los abandoné en nuestro antiguo Castillo hasta antes del regreso de Luna para mantenerlos a salvo" Shining se alejó con el cofre y despareció detrás del trono. Celestia encaró a las seis yeguas "Ahora, solo ustedes pueden usar su poder, pero este solo se les revelará cuando logren crear un vínculo real de amistad" Celestia señaló con un ala la dirección en la que el Capitán General se había ido "Los Elementos actúan ante su presencia porque algunas de ustedes ya han desarrollado ese importante vínculo, pero no se han revelado porque aún no logran conectarse todas juntas. Solo entonces revelarán su verdadero poder" la Princesa se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las enormes puertas blancas, abriéndolas de par en par con su magia "Una amistad no se puede forzar, pero, en su lugar, yo me daría prisa"

Las puertas se cerraron con un estruendo, dejando a las seis yeguas solas en el amplio Salón del Trono.

* * *

Una estatua de mármol emulando un fuego tomando forma de corazón, cubierto de una capa traslucida rosa y hueco en el interior, había atraído la atención de una buena parte de la población de Canterlot. Forrados en ropa de invierno, los ponies en la multitud estaba apiñados alrededor del monumento, esperando a que Celestia bajara el sol y levantara la luna, trayendo la hermosa noche.

Dash resistía el instinto de volar para alejarse de la multitud apretándola contra el costado de Soarin, tratando de abrirse espacio con su ala derecha, fallando miserablemente. Si se estaba resistiendo el instinto de volar, era por el simple hecho de que Firefly le había advertido que no pusiera a su cuerpo a prueba después de todo lo que le pasó con Blackout. Ella había estado ignorando esa advertencia, obviamente, pero como su madre estaba presente, mejor se mantenía juiciosa.

Con un bufido, se resignó al hecho de que no iba a conseguir más espacio entre la multitud, y en su lugar se ocupó de no quedarse pegada como goma de mascar a Soarin, empujando a un corcel en el camino para alejarlo lo suficiente para que dejara de tener el hombro clavado en el brazo del corcel a su izquierda. El corcel se giró y le dedicó una mirada penetrante, a lo que Dash respondió con una por su parte que lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros de alarma.

Soltando un suspiro debajo de su bufanda, Dash pasó de tratar de conseguir más espacio a poder encontrar un hueco entre la multitud para poder ver. Ya era bastante malo que el monumento estuviera a unos diez metros de su grupo, pero como la cereza del pastel, estaban ante una barrera de ponies que la pasaban por poco menos una cabeza de altura, y que les interrumpía toda visibilidad a cualquiera que no fuera lo suficientemente alto.

Lo cual, obviamente, la tenía a ella mirando espaldas en vez del monumento, que por mucho que sobresaliera de sobre la muchedumbre ella apenas podía apreciar la parte de más arriba.

Parándose en puntitas, Dash trató de averiguar si podría ver el encendido del Fuego por entre la cabeza de los corceles frente a ella, pero se decepcionó al ver que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda eso, pues había más gigantes delante.

"¿Necesitas un banquito?" le preguntó Soarin, obteniendo una mirada de la yegua. Soarin rio "Me callo"

"Debimos haber salido más temprano" se quejó Pinkie, en puntitas "Me cansaré rápido aquí"

"Tú al menos eres lo suficientemente alta para ver sobre los de delante" remarcó Firefly, a la izquierda de Soarin, quien había logrado conseguir un hueco entre las cabezas de dos de los ponies delante de ella para ver "Apenas estoy debajo de la estatura normal, pero es difícil con estos ponies aquí"

"Yo puedo ver perfectamente" soltó Soarin entre risitas, obteniendo una mirada penetrante de Dash y Firefly. El corcel sonrió de lado "¿Qué? Mi familia tiene un montón de ponies altos. Debieron haber visto a mi hermana, éramos casi del mismo tamaño"

"Idiota" murmuró Dash, y Soarin la miró con una muy fingida expresión ofendida.

"Mi hermano es tan o tal vez más alto que usted, Capitán Skies" rio Applejack, levantando un brazo y sacudiendo un casco muy sobre su cabeza "¡Es del tamaño de un granero!"

"Big Mac siempre sobresalió entre las multitudes" Rarity soltó una risita "¿Es un mal momento para admitir que me gustó en una época?"

"¡Ni lo digas!" casi que gritó Applejack, llevándose los cascos a las orejas "¡Es horrible de imaginar! ¡Como dos gallinas corriendo sin cabeza!"

Pinkie soltó una carcajada y Twilight la acompañó. Fluttershy, quien estratégicamente se había refugiado entre Double Diamond y Applejack, rio por lo bajo mientras Rarity empujaba a Applejack desde atrás.

"¡Podríamos haber sido cuñadas!"

"¡ _NO_! ¡Silencio, silencio, silencio!"

Dash agradeció tener su bufanda devorando la mitad de su cara, ocultando su hocico, pues ni ella pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Miró de lado a Soarin, quien restregaba un casco contra la frente mientras se sacudía de risa contenida. Más allá, al otro lado de Firefly, el grupo de amigos de Soarin se doblaban de risa.

"¡Oooohhhh, esto es tan emocionante!" chilló Cheese Sandwich, parándose de puntitas. Dash casi lo tomó como un insulto, pues el corcel era lo suficientemente alto para ver si problema. No llegaba a ser más alto que Soarin, quien era simplemente era un gigante, pero fácilmente era el segundo más alto del grupo, y mezclado con su complexión delgada le daba un aspecto casi… cómico.

Trenderhoof miró a Cheese Sandwich "¿Nunca habías visto el encendido del Fuego?" preguntó "¡Pero si estuviste con nosotros en la secundaria!"

Cheese sonrió de lado "¡No tenía mucho tiempo en esa época! ¿Tienes idea la de fiestas que los ponies organizan en invierno? ¡Es una locura!" se rio, mirando hacia el monumento con una sonrisa melancólica "Además… Para un huérfano como yo, el ingreso de esas fiestas era necesario"

Pinkie se lo quedó mirando a Cheese "Nunca me habías dicho que eres huérfano…"

Cheese la miró de reojo y cruzó un brazo sobre los hombros de la yegua rosa, pegándola a su costado "No quería deprimirte. Pero tranquila… ¡Fue hace mucho tiempo!"

"La muerte de Limestone y Marble también fe hace mucho tiempo…" Pinkie hizo un puchero "Pero eso no hace menos doloroso pensar en ello"

Cheese le sonrió con calidez "Si te hace sentir mejor, recuerdo muy poco de mis padres. Yo era muy pequeño cuando sucedió, tengo solo unos pocos recuerdos de ellos a los que aferrarme"

Pinkie restregó su mejilla contra el cuello de Cheese en un gesto reconfortante, y Dash tuvo que apartar la mirada para ocultar un sonrojo incómodo ante el gesto de cariño de los ponies terrestres.

Master Key, sentado al otro lado de Cheese y quien más problemas tenía para ver, se sonrojó incomodo también y se deslizó sutilmente lejos de ambos, chocando contra el costado de Flash, quien sonrió de lado hacia Cheese.

"Oigan, ustedes dos… Consíganse un cuarto- ¡Ouch!"

Caramel y Applejack soltaron una carcajada ante el golpe que Flash había recibido, cortesía de Trenderhoof, quien miraba duramente al pegaso naranja. Flash se giró y le sacó la lengua infantilmente, ocasionando que el resto del grupo alrededor se echara a reír también.

Dash miró atentamente a todos y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

De pronto, Rarity miró sobre las cabezas de todos y ahogó un grito. Trenderhoof se giró a verla.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó. Rarity le agarró el brazo y lo sacudió ligeramente, señalando hacia el Palacio que se veía detrás del monumento del Fuego.

"¡Miren el balcón más alto!"

Todos levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. La multitud poco a poco fue dándose cuenta.

El balcón más alto sobresalía de la estructura del imponente Palacio. Era fácil distinguirlo, y en ese momento, una imponente figura emergió de la entrada. La Princesa Celestia, forrada en un suéter de algodón color crema, apareció con su melena y cola ondeando con más fuerza a causa del viento allá arriba. A pesar de que ella no estaba mirándolos, todos los ponies en la plaza instintivamente se inclinaron en una reverencia breve mientras el cuerno de la Princesa se iluminaba y emitió un poderoso brillo dorado, que a esa distancia era como ver un farol.

Pinkie soltó un alarido.

"¡¿Dónde está Maud?! ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?!"

Maud se había separado del grupo para ir a comprarse un café varios minutos atrás y no había vuelto aún.

Pinkie se subió de un brinco a la espalda de Cheese, que ni se inmuto por la yegua en su lomo "¡Maud!" gritó, escaneando la multitud "¡Ah, ya la veo!" se bajó de nuevo "Ya está volviendo"

Todos hicieron a un lado el espectáculo de la yegua rosa y volvieron su atención al cielo justo a tiempo para ver como la Princesa Celestia bajaba el sol y elevaba al mismo tiempo la luna, tiñendo el cielo de tonos naranja y rosa que fueron cambiando lentamente a morado y, finalmente, azul.

Justo cuando los últimos rayos de sol iban desapareciendo por el oeste, el monumento del Fuego de Corazones Cálidos se encendió con vida. Llamas rugieron en el centro de este y se elevaron alrededor de su estructura, haciendo al monumento brillar en colores naranjas y rosados. Cuando la luna coronó el cielo nocturno, las llamas ya estaban calentando el rostro de todos los presentes.

Maud llegó en ese momento, admirando el monumento con la boca abierta, tomando pequeños sorbos de su café, y se sentó junto a Pinkie, quien había recostado la cabeza sobre el hombro de Cheese.

Dash tenía la mandíbula desencajada de asombro.

Era… _absolutamente hermoso_.

Las llamas danzaban elegantemente alrededor del monumento, y este cobraba vida con ellas. El mármol y la capa traslúcida se juntaban para dar un espectáculo de luces digno de la realeza, lo cual sonaba irónico considerando el hecho de que Celestia estaba mirando desde su balcón. Era magnífico.

Dash volvió a la realidad ante una sensación. Un tacto. Nada más que un roce en su ala derecha.

Bajó la mirada a su ala, donde se estaban abriendo camino plumas celeste pálido entre sus propias plumas cían. Al levantar la mirada, Soarin le regresó una mirada cálida y una sonrisa que la hizo sentir bien. Un sentimiento que ardió en su pecho, dándole calor.

No supo decir qué era.

"Pareces tensa" susurró Soarin para ella, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Dash negó con la cabeza "Solo tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza"

Las plumas de Soarin se deslizaron más entre las de ella, entrelazándose, y Dash regresó el gesto.

Soarin se inclinó sutilmente hacia ella, a pesar de que nadie les prestaba atención.

"¿Quieres que vallamos a volar esta noche? ¿Después de que hayamos vuelto al Palacio? No debes contarme nada si no quieres, pero podría ayudar a despejarte"

En respuesta, Dash se acurrucó contra su hombro.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Volví!

Lamento mucho haberme ido en primer lugar, y agradezco muchísimo la paciencia que me han tenido. A aquellos que siguen aquí, no se preocupen: todos los problemas con mi computadora se han solucionado.

Oh por dios, tengo dos meses de reviews acumulados.

En resumen, sean pacientes, que la historia sigue su cauce y muy pronto se nos vendrán muchas sorpresas.

Me voy antes de que me linchen.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle.

P.D: Próximo capítulo en un par de días.


	68. Preparativos

**CAP. 68.- PREPARATIVOS**

"¡Son divinos, queridas!" elogió Rarity, acariciando la falda de tafetán lila del vestido.

Las criadas que miraban desde un lado sonrieron.

"Es muy amable de su parte, señorita Rarity" agradeció la primera, las otras dos asintiendo para coincidir con su compañera.

"Son muy _chic_ y, debo admitir, muy versátiles" siguió elogiando Rarity, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando el vestido amarillo "Sin embargo…" las miró de nuevo, con una gran sonrisa y ojos de cordero degollado "¿No les importaría si les hiciera un par de ajustes, verdad?"

"¡No, para nada!" aseguró la segunda "¡Sería un honor para nosotras ver nuestras creaciones en el baile, aunque fuera con ajustes! No todos los vestidos llegarán allá. Además, están las tallas…"

"Nos esforzamos mucho por hacer estos" añadió la tercera, acariciando el vestido blanco de vaporosa falda "Este es mi favorito, me tomó días enteros y noches en vela"

Rarity abrazó el ponyquí con el vestido blanco "Seré muy cuidadosa con este, lo prometo"

Dash revoleó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que la interacción de Rarity con las criadas la divertía. Pinkie había tocado a su puerta temprano esa mañana, y al abrirla, aún en su pijama, se había encontrado con los sonrientes rostros de Pinkie, Maud, y las otras cuatro que había llegado hace poco al escuadrón. Rarity había reunido a todas para bajar al cuarto de costura de las criadas para elegir los vestidos para el Baile de Corazones Cálidos (Pinkie les había contado a todas cuando Celestia las había dejado solas en el Salón del Trono), y Dash no podía cambiarse lo suficientemente rápido a gusto de la unicornio blanca. Applejack se veía tan poco emocionada como Dash de la prueba de vestuario, lo cual enseguida la hizo pensar en que se llevarían bastante bien si Applejack se parecía un poco a ella.

Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy eran las más emocionadas por los vestidos. Twilight mostraba cierta emoción también, pero no tanto como las otras tres. Ella y Maud solo estaban allí para pasar un buen rato. Applejack y Dash no estaban nada emocionadas por todo el embrollo que refería conseguir vestidos que no iban para anda con sus personalidades, y se mantuvieron atrás del grupo mientras bajaban las escaleras que llevaban al subsuelo del Palacio.

Rarity se había vuelto loca en cuanto entraron a la amplia sala de costura. Las criadas iban de aquí a allá ayudando a diferentes Capitanas a elegir vestidos que fueran con sus colores, pero Rarity se lanzó al mundo de la seda y el chiffon como una profesional. No le tomó mucho encontrar vestidos que, aseguraba, les quedarían perfectos a todas en el grupo.

"Son todos muy lindos…" susurró Fluttershy, caminando alrededor de un ponyquí con un vestido celeste. Tres capas de tul hacían la falda y el escote de corazón estaba coronado con transparencia que subía hasta el cuello y envolvía los hombros "¿Qué piensas de este para mí, Rarity?"

"¡Se te verá divino!" Rarity se le acercó a Fluttershy "Simple, pero encantador. Necesitará un par de arreglitos para hacerlo más _tú_ , pero se te verá hermoso"

Twilight tenía un vestido plateado de falda casi transparente con una base gris debajo y sin mangas, que giraba de lado a lado con su magia para examinarlo mejor "No estoy segura del plateado. Es decir, está muy bonito, pero no sé si este específico color vaya bien con mi pelaje"

Rarity detuvo el que moviera el vestido y puso el ponyquí de nuevo en el piso "Confía en mí, querida. Te verás como una Princesa"

Applejack soltó una risita "Eso es irónico…"

Maud examinó su propio vestido, el lila de falda plisada y mangas a los codos, bordadas con rombos. Era un modelo bonito y combinaba con el estilo de la yegua, que siempre había tenido mucho apego a lo monótono por algún motivo.

Pinkie cruzó un brazo sobre los hombros de Maud y la hizo girarse para ver el vestido de Pinkie, fucsia, de falda amplia y bombacha, que le rozaba las pantorillas, y mangas largas de trasparecia. Como Maud tenía agarrada la manga derecha del vestido, cuando Pinkie la giró estuvo peligrosamente cerca de arrancar la manga, pero Rarity soltó un alarido y le golpeó el casco a Maud para que soltara la manga.

Maud miró a Rarity, examinando la costura en el hombro de la manga "Lo siento…"

Pinkie miró a Rarity "Ups…" se rascó la nuca "Eh… creo que es mi culpa…"

Rarity sacudió un casco en dirección de Pinkie, quitándole importancia al asunto "No te preocupes. Me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que las mangas necesitan un par de puntadas más" Rarity observó la manga desde todos los ángulos "¿Te imaginas que se hubiera rasgado en la mitad del Baile? ¡Qué embarazoso!"

Rarity dejó el vestido a un lado y se giró a Applejack y Rainbow Dash "¡Queridas, tengo los modelos perfectos para ustedes dos!"

Acto seguido, las tomó del casco y las llevó a dos vestidos. Uno, era de tonos naranja de simple falda larga y mangas cortas, casi totalmente llano salvo por una floritura bordada al nivel de la clavícula. El otro era el preciado vestido blanco, de falda vaporosa y sin mangas, con escote en V y un sencillo cinturón dorado. Casi parecía un vestido de novia.

Rarity tomó de los hombros a Applejack y le mostró el vestido naranja "¡Este es para ti, Applejack! No es el tono más invernal, pero se te verá exquisito. Además, pienso agregarle bordados de manzanas en la falda, para que se adapte a tu estilo"

Applejack se quedó mirando el vestido y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa "Bueno, gracias, Rarity. Es muy generoso de tu parte"

"¡Ya me conoces!" rio la unicornio "No habría aceptado un no por respuesta" dejó a Applejack a un lado y cruzó un brazo bajo el de Dash, mostrándole una sonrisa radiante.

El día anterior, cuando Celestia las había dejado solas, habían hablado de lo que significaba el que se llevaran bien para el futuro de Equestria. Hicieron el compromiso de tratar de entablar amistad, a pesar de que Dash no estaba tan segura de que podría entablar tal vínculo tan rápido.

Ni siquiera con Pinkie lo había hecho. Les había tomado varios meses y experiencias cercanas a la muerte hablar más que solo un par de palabras cuando se cruzaban en el camino, y desde ahí su amistad se había cultivado con los casi cuatro años de tragedias compartidas.

Pero ellas tenías poco más de un mes para volverse amigas. Dash no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

Sin embargo, no negaría que sentía cierta conexión con ellas. Y la verdad es que, una a una, iba dándose cuenta de que no eran tan inútiles, irritantes o ingenuas como creía. Si bien no tenían experiencia en la guerra, estaban bien dispuestas a intentarlo. Iban demostrándole que tal vez valía la pena conocerlas mejor.

"Y para ti, querida," Rarity la llevó frente al vestido blanco "tengo reservado este. Como Capitana del escuadrón, debes ser la más deslumbrante de todos"

Dash arqueó una ceja "En realidad pensaba en ir en uniforme"

Rarity soltó un dramático grito ahogado y la miró con horror "¡¿Al Baile de Corazones Cálidos?! ¡Ah! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

Dash cambió la ceja que estaba arriba "Hablo en serio"

Rarity se la quedó mirando un segundo, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse, antes de fruncir el ceño.

"Eres afortunada que estoy aquí" susurró, llevándola al vestido "Te haré ver magnífica. El Capitán Skies no podrá resistirse cuando te vea"

Dash giró la cabeza hacia Rarity de golpe, causándose un dolor en la nuca demasiado intenso para el movimiento, pero la miró con los ojos entrecerrados "¿Disculpa?"

Rarity tenía estrellas en los ojos "¿No has notado como te mira? ¡Se muere por ti, de seguro!"

Dash soltó un suspiro discreto de alivio "Tonterías. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional"

Pinkie y Maud soltaron un resoplido risueño, y se resguardaron detrás de la tela de la falda del vestido de Pinkie cuando Dash les mandó una mirada penetrante.

Rarity le lanzó un miradita a Dash "Pero te gusta, ¿verdad?"

Pinkie soltó una risita "¡Pero claro que le gusta! ¡No pasarían tanto tiempo juntos de no ser así!"

"¡Pinkamena!" bramó Dash, abalanzándose hacia la yegua rosa por sobre el ponyquí. Pinkie trató de esquivarla, pero Dash fue más rápida y la tacleó al suelo. Forcejearon un rato, durante el cual Pinkie se reía a carcajadas y Dash trataba de estrangularla, hasta que un espasmo en la base del cuello de Dash hizo que la pegaso retrocediera. Su cuerpo seguía algo sensible desde su pelea con Blackout, y el tirón que se había ocasionado momentos atrás con Rarity no había sido muy beneficioso para su cuello.

Pinkie apartó a Dash con toda la delicadeza que pudo en su estado de risa descontrolada, y miró al resto.

"¿Lo ven? ¡Tenía razón!"

"¡Decidido entonces!" declaró Rarity, usando su magia de unicornio para escribir en un papel su número de habitación y dárselo a las criadas "Yo me encargaré de todos los vestidos, y…" miró a Dash de reojo, quien se masajeaba el punto adolorido de su cuello "Supongo que podemos reunirnos en la suite de Rainbow Dash. Hay mucho espacio. El Baile empieza a las ocho, pero las quiero a todas a las cinco allí"

Twilight fue la primera en irse. Aseguró querer hacer algo de investigación sobre los Elementos de la Harmonía antes del Baile, y se fue corriendo directo hacia la Biblioteca. A parte de Pinkie y Fluttershy, Twilight era con quien Dash más había convivido, y le parecía que si bien a veces la unicornio podía volverse algo aburrida al hablar de libro tras libro y de temas que a Dash poco le interesaban, era fácil llevarse bien con ella y también se podía tener conversaciones profundas. Por loco que pareciera, tenían maneras muy parecidas de ver el mundo, especialmente en lo que conflictos suponía.

Mientras el resto se iba yendo del lugar, Dash tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con su melena para no dejar ver una sonrisa.

Tal vez esto de volverse amigas con estas ponies no sería tan malo.

* * *

"Pareces alegre hoy"

Dash sonrió ligeramente "Pasé un buen rato con las chicas" confesó, aterrizando frente a la garita del Palacio. Los guardias apostados a cada lado de las enormes puertas no dudaron en abrirles, dejándoles el camino libre a Dash y Soarin.

"Es irónico: salir del Palacio es más sencillo que entrar" comentó Dash con una risa mal disimulada.

Soarin le dio un empujoncito con el ala "Es cierto, pero no cambies el tema ¿qué tal fue con las chicas? ¿Qué hicieron?"

Dash sacudió la cabeza "No mucho, nada interesante. Fuimos al subsuelo, a la sala de costura, y Rarity nos eligió vestidos"

"Ah, el maravilloso mundo de la seda y el terciopelo"

"No te burles. Yo no quería ir, pero Pinkie insistió"

Soarin sonrió mientras descendían la ladera que daba a la plaza delante del Palacio. Al otro lado estaba el riachuelo y luego la otra plaza, donde todos los días se apostaba un mercado alegre. Ese era su destino.

"Me parece genial que hayas accedido. Es divertido salir de la zona de confort de vez en cuando"

"No me fascinan las telas" Dash resopló para quitarse un mechón de cabello rojo del rostro "Pero admito que fue agradable"

"¿Lo ves? Te gustó"

Dash hizo una mueca "Sí, tal vez"

Soarin sonrió de nuevo. Esa sonrisa cálida que hacía que a Dash le saltara el corazón cada vez que la veía. _Cada_. _Vez_.

"¿Y qué tal va la misión Amistad?"

Dash frunció la nariz "No la llamamos así"

" _No es el punto_ "

"Va bien" Dash y Soarin terminaron de cruzar el puente y se encontraron en el perímetro del alegre mercado "Creo que me agradan"

Soarin se encogió de hombros "Es un buen avance"

El mercado consistía en una infinidad de carpas de colores apiñadas unas contra otras con mesas en la parte delantera exhibiendo desde legumbres hasta joyería barata, pasando por libros y ropas de segundo casco sobre manteles de colores. Los comerciantes gritaban ofertas y precios imposibles en todos los sentidos, y muchos ponies regateaban tratando de conseguir una mejor oferta. El bullicio no llegaba hasta el Palacio a pesar de que estaba muy cerca, y era un cambio casi cómico comparado con la pacífica calma de los jardines reales.

Un camino a su derecha ofrecía un rodeo al mercado hacia otras zonas de la ciudad. El de la izquierda llevaba a una urbanización de elegantes casas apiñadas en las planicies a medio kilómetro de distancia.

Soarin comenzó a avanzar dentro de la multitud y a Dash le tomó unos segundos seguirlo.

"¿A qué vinimos?"

Soarin sonrió "Me gustaría encontrar una corbata nueva. La que traje está muy vieja y gastada. Ya era hora de renovarla"

Dash arqueó una ceja "¿Trajiste una corbata?"

"Ey, nunca se es demasiado precavido"

Dash no pudo reprimir una risita.

Se pasearon por varios locales que ofrecían ropas y telas _(¡Todo a mitad de precio! ¡Page uno y lleve dos! ¡Tres metros de podesua francés por el precio de metro y medio!_ ), pero no ofrecían una gran variedad de corbatas, y las pocos que sí había no iban para nada con Soarin. Su melena, el traje, su camisa. Una tras otra, descartaban corbatas y con cada una Soarin parecía más decepcionado.

Acababan de descartar casi con disgusto una corbata de un verde enfermizo cuando oyeron una voz cantarina detrás de ellos, llamándolos.

Dash maldijo cuando la reconoció.

Rarity se acercó con trote alegre a ambos. Llevaba una elegante alforja blanca con una hebilla de diamante atada a su lomo, que daba la apariencia de estar medio llena. Del compartimiento derecho colgaba un jirón de tela transparente y brillante color morado que metió bien en cuanto se dio cuenta de que iba colgando.

Rarity se plantó frente a ambos, más alta que Dash pero apenas rozándole la barbilla a Soarin en altura. La Capitana maldijo en sus adentros. La unicornio era casi perfecta. Siempre limpia y elegante, siempre con buena postura y trote de una dama, cada cabello de su melena siempre en su debido lugar, siempre tan irremediablemente inocente pero coqueta.

Dash la envidiaba a veces, por ridículo y poco ella que sonara. La actitud de la yegua siempre era femenina algo que, desde que era muy pequeña, todo el mundo parecía disfrutar recordarle a Dash que no era.

No le importaba tanto el ser femenina, en realidad. Pero las incesantes voces de su niñez jamás se callarían, siempre atormentándola. _Una jovencita como tú debería comportarse mejor_. _Debes aprender a vestirte como una dama. Buenos modales son esenciales en una joven yegua como tú_. _Deberías cuidar mejor tu melena ¡tiene unos colores tan bonitos! ¡La desperdicias!_

Era reconfortante que a Soarin su falta de femineidad no parecía importarle.

Rarity los miró a ambos con una inmaculada sonrisa blanca "¿Qué hacen aquí, Capitanes?"

Dash estaba muerta del susto. No quería que nadie supiera de ella y Soarin. Ya era bastante malo que Pinkie y Maud supieran.

Soarin no se mostraba preocupado. Sonrió como le sonreía a todo el mundo, amistoso y cálido (ocultando lo tímido que podía llegar a ser), e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a las corbatas descartadas detrás de ellos, metidas en su caja blanca de cartón.

"Veníamos por una corbata, pero la verdad es que las opciones son decepcionantes"

El comerciante, ofendido, tapó su oferta de corbatas y las guardó de nuevo en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Rarity hizo una mueca.

"No eran los diseños más encantadores…"

Dash revoleó los ojos "Ni que lo digas"

"Supongo que aquí acaba nuestra búsqueda" decidió Soarin "Tal vez deberíamos volver al Palacio. Con permiso…"

"¡Tonterías!" Rarity esbozó una sonrisa radiante y perlada "Solo no han buscado en los lugares adecuados. Vengan conmigo…"

Pocos minutos después, estaban examinando una vasta variedad de corbatas en diferentes tonos dispuestas frente a ellos en un stand en una de las entradas contiguas. Dash se limitaba a responder con _síes_ o _noes_ a las preguntas de Soarin sobre los modelos que sacaba y le mostraba. Mientras, Rarity interrogaba en color, tono, textura, material y de todo sobre el resto del traje de Soarin. Elegían un puñado de corbatas y sugería, hablando sobre sus beneficios con el color de la melena, los ojos, la vestimenta, la ocasión, etc.

Dash apenas podía llevarle el paso cuando se puso a hablar con el comerciante del material de las corbatas frente a ella, si eran cosidas a casco o máquina, o cuantos hilos tenía el saco que Soarin pensaba usar.

Finalmente, con la asesoría de Rarity, Soarin eligió una corbata color plateado con diminutos puntos azul marino por toda esta, como pecas. Aliviada, Dash le guardó la corbata en la alforja que el corcel llevaba mientras él pagaba y agradecía a Rarity por su asistencia.

"Si de moda y buen gusto se trata, lo hago alegre, querido" aseguró Rarity.

Dash captó un destello por el rabillo de su ojo y se volteó a ver el _stand_ de joyería barata al lado del que estaban. Llamó su atención un collar que apenas rozaba las clavículas, dorado, probablemente bañado en oro, con varias gemas de colores claros. En todo el centro, una gema roja traslúcida, con dos gemas naranja a sus lados separadas un centímetro de la piedra central. Después de las naranjas venían dos amarillas, y luego verdes y azules y moradas.

Un arcoíris de pequeñas gemas en una fina cadena de oro.

"Es muy bonito" comentó Rarity, haciendo que Dash devolviera su atención a ella. La unicornio admiraba también el collar.

"Es sencillo, pero muy bonito"

Dash dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza "Sí, está muy bien"

"De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Rarity" Soarin volvió con ellas en ese momento y miró a Dash "¿Nos vamos?"

Dash asintió y se despidió de Rarity, quien tenía una mirada calculadora cuando ambos pegasos se fueron volando de vuelta al majestuoso Palacio.

Cuando se volvió, apenas por instante, Rarity los miraba irse con una sonrisa que Dash no supo leer.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Lo prometido es deuda, y como ganó Francia, aquí está el capítulo!

(Para aquellos que no me siguen en mi página de Facebook, prometí publicar hoy un capítulo de HDP si ganaba Francia ¡Mbappé es mi nuevo héroe!)

Solo un poco de interacción de las Mane-6 antes del gran evento. Aunque es corto, es importante para el desarrollo de nuestra historia, y a partir del próximo episodio se viene lo bueno. ¡Estén atentos!

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Xquestria:_

¡Un gusto saber de ti! Si, yo también me alegro de que ya se hayan solucionado. Estriste saber que pudiste ser algo más, alguien más, pero que esa oportunidad ya está fuera de tu alcance. Eso intenté mostrara con esa escena, y, obviamente, el deja vu.

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle.


	69. Es Arte Un Vestido Hacer

**CAP. 69.- ES ARTE UN VESTIDO HACER**

Todas llegaron muy puntuales a la suite de Dash. Rarity no gastó un solo segundo en ayudarlas a todas a vestirse con sus recién renovados vestidos.

El vestido de Twilight ahora tenía una tercera capa en la falda. Era morada y brillante, como si tuviera escarcha regada encima, y Rarity le había bordado con sumo cuidado diminutas estrellas de seis puntas con hilo de plata. No rodeaba la falda por completo. Era casi como una cola que cubría la parte trasera y la lateral. La capa de abajo, plateada, se venía delante como un refinado delantal. Alrededor del escote cerrado, Rarity había puesto grandes gemas tornasol como si fuera un collar.

El de Fluttershy tenía otras capas de tela más, haciendo la falda más amplia, y en la transparencia que coronaba el escote habían sido bordadas mariposas en azul rey. Florituras en el mismo hilo azul rey habían sido bordadas en las capas superiores de la falda, las agregadas, haciendo que el conjunto entero pareciera una ola de mariposas volando fuera de un jardín de flores.

El de Applejack tenía manzanas doradas en el ruedo, como recién caídas de su árbol. Al moverse la falda, las manzanas resplandecían un breve instante. El resto de la falda se mantenía intacta y la floritura en la parte de la clavícula ahora se había extendido por todo el pecho y parte del abdomen y espalda en diferentes tonos de dorados y naranja.

El de Pinkie Pie mantenía la falda totalmente intacta, y los mayores cambios se evidenciaban en la parte de arriba. Las mangas habían sido abiertas y ahora caían como gráciles velos sobre los brazos, rozando el dorso de los cascos. Si levantaba los brazos, estas caían por sus codos, donde la apertura empezaba. Gemas falsas de diferentes tonos de rosa, morado y blanco decoraban el torso, la espalda y parte de los hombros.

El de Rarity era el vestido amarillo de falda de sirena y _strapless_ , pero presentaba cambios como todos. La falda era un poco más larga, dejando una corta cola amarillo patito, y tenía incrustadas gemas de pálidos colores amarillos y blancos. Eran pequeñas pero abundantes como estrellas. El vestido iba acompañado con un chal amarillo pálido y transparente que se cerraba sobre los hombros con un broche de gema blanca y cubría hasta medio camino al codo, con cuello un poco alto.

Maud ahora no tenía mangas al codo, sino cortas cuyos rombos habían sido decorados con pequeños diamantes falsos. La falda había sido llenada por dentro con dos capas de tul para darle volumen y un delgado cinturón color plata con diamantes falsos le enmarcaba la cintura para marcar el inicio de la falda. El escote lo habían abierto un poco, dejando ver la clavícula pero poco más.

Por último, el de Dash. Rarity había ampliado la falda, dándole una cola más larga que el de Rarity mismo. La falda era del blanco más puro y, de alguna manera, Rarity había hecho que brillara como la nieve al ser iluminada por el sol. Una franja de tela trasparente color azul marino cubría la parte posterior, apenas más ancha que sus brazos, y salía de la cintura hasta el borde de la misma falda. Con un sutil broche en las esquinas, la tela azul podía usarse a modo de chal si se quería. El escote del vestido estaba intacto, pero ahora tenía un escote equivalente en la espalda decorado en el borde con gemas que formaban una arcoíris en la V. La falda también tenía esas piedras que combinaban con su melena esparcidas encima, cubriendo la falda con gotas de colores sobre la blanca nieve. El cinturón dorado había desaparecido, para abrir paso a la cola del vestido.

Dash estaba estupefacta. Era una cosita blanca y delicada, se sentía demasiado pura para usarla. Demasiado _angelical_.

Pero Rarity igualmente la obligó a ponérselo. La ayudó a deslizar su pequeño cuerpo por la tela ligera, le acomodó el escote de la espalda y la franja azul marino. Dash deseó abrochársela sobre los hombros, pero Rarity la detuvo. Podría hacerlo más tarde, pero la unicornio quería que bajara con la franja sobre la falda, elegante y delicada. Rarity se fue a ayudar al resto a terminar de maquillarse y peinarse mientras Dash se sentaba en su cama y, sección por sección, peinaba y acicalaba sus alas.

Las plumas en la izquierda habían crecido bastante en las últimas semanas y llegaban a verse casi uniformes con la derecha. Si las acomodaba bien, las disparejas y las cicatrices debajo no se notaban. A lo largo de los años, se había creado diferentes tipos de cepillos para acicalar las alas, pero Dash siempre prefería hacerlo al viejo estilo. Así, sus alas estaban siempre limpias y bien cuidadas, libres de las molestas plumas de más por las que todo pegaso pasaba en algún momento.

Terminó de acomodar sus plumas con el hocico justo a tiempo. Rarity volvió con ella, la obligó a sentarse en una silla y le maquilló el rostro. No hizo gran cosa: aplicó una sombra de ojos casi del mismo tono que el de su pelaje y algo de mascara en las pestañas que le picó, pero Rarity le prohibió rascarse. Solo eso.

Luego, con sumo cuidado y gran habilidad, trenzó mechones de cada color de su melena alrededor del lado del cráneo donde la melena era más larga. Sujetó la trenza detrás de la cabeza, dejando el resto de la melena suelta.

Cuando Rarity terminó, Dash se levantó y se miró al espejo. En el reflejo no estaba ella. O tal vez sí, pero entonces era otra versión de ella. Una más bonita. El blanco y el azul del vestido caían con armonía a su alrededor, y las pequeñas gemas brillaban bajo la luz del candelabro en el techo. Un poco de maquillaje para resaltar sus ojos, una delgada trenza arcoíris para apartar la melena del rostro.

Eso era todo, pero cambios tan simples la hacían ver como alguien totalmente diferente.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

"Y ahora" chilló Rarity, que ya estaba vestida, maquillada y peinada. El vestido amarillo le quedaba perfecto con su pelaje blanco y su corta melena morada ahora era cortos y elegantes rizos que se pegaban a sus pómulos "para el toque final…"

Tomó una caja de un lado del espejo y sacó primero un par de zapatos dorados. Eran sencillos, envolvían sus cascos y los coronaba una tira dorada que se ataba en un lazo detrás. Rarity se los calzó en los cascos traseros.

Luego, sacó un par de guantes finos, blancos como el vestido. Apenas llegaban al codo, y protegía del frío a pesar de lo delicados que se veían.

Y por último…

 _Dulce Celestia_.

"Supuse que iría a la perfección con el vestido" Rarity esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, guardando un secreto con Dash.

El hermoso collar dorado del mercado descansaba dentro de una caja de terciopelo azul. Dash se quedó pasmada cuando vio a Rarity sacarlo de su caja y colgárselo al cuello. Las piedras del collar iban a juego con las gemas en su vestido y Dash _no se había dado cuenta_.

Enseguida sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado" Dash hizo ademán de quitarse el collar, pero Rarity la detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el broche.

"Ni se te ocurra" discutió Rarity. Le sonrió "Considéralo un regalo, de una buena amiga a otra"

Dash se la quedó mirando, y luego miró el collar en su reflejo. La cadena era más fina de cerca y las pepitas de colores parecían flotar sobre su piel. La deslumbrante perspectiva casi se perdía por la terrible cicatriz en su clavícula, que sobresalía del escote. _Casi_.

Al mirar de nuevo a Rarity, ella le sonrió.

Algo hizo _clic_.

 _De una buena amiga otra…_

* * *

Sin importar cuantas veces Fleetfoot se lo explicara, sin importar cuantas veces mirara a Spitfire hacerlo con agilidad, sin importar cuantas horas se pasara tratando, Soarin jamás lograba hacer el nudo de la corbata. Siempre era muy corta, o muy larga, o muy ajustado, o demasiado flojo. Nunca le salía bien, ni por asomo cerca de los nudos perfectos que Fleetfoot y Spitfire hacían.

Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo de intentarlo solo cada vez.

Al segundo intento, se dio por vencido. Recogió sus cosas, su saco y su corbata nueva y se fue volando a la suite de Spitfire. Ambas estaban allí. Spitfire llevaba un vestido sencillo color crema, y Fleetfoot uno verde esmeralda y ajustado. Ambas habían decorado sus melenas con flores de cerezo rosa, pero no habían hecho mucho más que eso. Melenas un poco más peinadas, vestidos sencillos y flores en la melena.

Cuando vieron la corbata que llevaba, ambas se echaron a reír y lo hicieron pasar.

"¿Todavía no creces, Soarin?" bromeó Spitfire, quitándole la corbata para empezar con el nudo. La enrolló alrededor del cuello del corcel y en segundos el nudo estaba hecho.

"Es magia negra. Como la de Rey Sombra. No sé cómo lo hacen con tanta facilidad"

Fleetfoot rio y se inclinó contra el respaldo de la silla donde Soarin estaba sentado, los cascos sujetando su barbilla con una sonrisa burlona. Spitfire ajustaba el nudo debajo del cuello de la camisa.

"Pues porque somos yeguas" respondió Fleetfoot, como si fuera obvio "y eso significa ser asombrosa por _default_ "

"Te aseguro que incluso Rainbow Dash podría hacer un nudo de corbata" Spitfire dobló de nuevo el cuello sobre el nudo perfecto "No comprendo como todos los corceles son tan inútiles"

"Ya, lo entendí. Necesito aprender a hacer mis propios nudos de corbata" Soarin giró los ojos "¿Están listas? No quiero llegar tarde"

Fleetfoot arqueó una ceja y agarró un bolso plateado de la cama "¿No tienes que ir a recoger a tu novia?"

"No somos…" Soarin gruñó "No aún. Como sea, no. Ella y sus amigas se están arreglando juntas y no quiere que nadie sepa de nosotros. Nos encontraremos en el Baile"

"En ese caso, supongo que iremos los tres juntos…" Spitfire sonrió "¿Vuelve el trío dinámico?"

Soarin y Fleetfoot sonrieron.

* * *

Al principio, hubiera querido que sus amigas fueran al Jardín solas mientras él esperaba a Dash. No quería que estuvieran ahí a verlo reaccionar a Dash vestida de gala, pues él mismo no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Pero mientras más esperaban, más nervioso se ponía. Era tonto, en serio, pero no podía evitarlo. La corbata parecía estrangularlo y solo se resistía a aflojarla porque no quería que, cuando Dash llegara, viera como Spitfire lo regañaba mientras le hacía nuevamente el nudo.

Primero escuchó las risas, provenientes de uno de los pasillos. Luego, Pinkie apareció, vestida de fucsia con una amplísima falda, mangas que flotaban sobre sus brazos y la melena recogida a un lado de su rostro.

La siguió Fluttershy, en celeste pálido; Applejack, en naranja y dorado; Twilight, en morado y plateado; Maud, en lila; Rarity, en amarillo; y…

Y…

Y _santos cielos_.

¡Qué hermosa estaba! Vestida de un blanco tan puro e impecable, interrumpido solo por gotas de colores y un mechón azul marino en la cola. Una cadenita bañada en oro adornaba su cuello y acentuaba su osada cicatriz en la clavícula; una ligera sombra de ojos un tono más clara que su pelaje cubría sus ojos, interrumpida por la cicatriz rosa que Soarin ignoraba todo el tiempo; una elegante trenza coronaba un lado de su cabeza.

Estaba _hermosa_.

El calor explotó en su rostro.

"¡Vaya!" exhaló Fleetfoot, siguiendo la mirada de Soarin "¿De dónde sacaron esos vestidos?"

"Se ven increíbles" comentó Spitfire.

Las siete yeguas avanzaron entre risas y plática alegre hasta las puertas que daban al Jardín Real. Al pasar junto a Soarin, Dash lo miró de reojo. Soarin sintió la temperatura de su rostro elevarse aún más. Los labios de la yegua tuvieron un ligero espasmo cuando trató de sofocar una sonrisa, y apartó la mirada. Antes de desaparecer detrás de las puertas, lo miró de nuevo.

Soarin sintió el mundo girarse alrededor suyo.

* * *

El Jardín Real estaba adornado con lucecillas blancas que colgaban entre ramas desnudas, copos de nieve falsos que flotaban del tejado trasparente sobre sus cabezas, para resguardarlos de la nieve, y estatuillas de animales de pelajes blancos en diferentes lugares, como ardillas o renos, hasta un lobo pacífico en la entrada.

De un lado, una mesa de banquetes repleta de todo tipo de aperitivos con motivos invernales, la fuente congelada detrás de ella. En el extremo de más al fondo, un escenario donde estaba apostada la banda y un podio para discursos. Del lado opuesto a la mesa de banquetes, cientos de mesas redondas con capacidad de seis y mantelería blanca, varias ocupadas por los demás invitados.

El lugar estaba atestado de ponies, pero aun así no se veía repleto. La banda tocaba una melodía suave de fondo, y el murmullo de las conversaciones de los presentes llenaba el espacio que la música no llenaba. El lugar estaba repleto de los tonos más cálidos a los más fríos. Miles de diferentes telas componían las faldas de las yeguas, muchos corceles iban en el uniforme de Capitán, otros en trajes adornados con sus medallas, como Soarin.

Dash se mordió la mejilla para reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Soarin estaba _rojo_ cuando ella pasó frente a él, apenas a unos metros. Solo de pensar en su expresión quería carcajearse. Obviamente, Rarity se había lucido con el atuendo.

Y es que Soarin no fue el único sorprendido. Muchos ( _muchos_ ) ponies voltearon a ver al grupo que acababa de llegar. Un integrante de la banda se distrajo un momento antes de volver a tocar con sus compañeros.

Dash maldijo internamente.

Rarity había hecho _demasiado_ bien su trabajo.

Pero la unicornio no parecía en lo más mínimo ofuscada. Exhibía una postura perfecta y que quería transmitir que, sí, estos era su obra en parte y que se sentía orgullosa del cambio en la apariencia de sus compañeras.

Y es que Dash debía admitirlo: las había hecho ver espectaculares a todas.

Poco a poco, la atención de todos volvió a sus pocos asuntos, pero aun así, al mezclarse con la multitud, muchos les lanzaban miradas no tan discretas de asombro al pasar.

Dash se escurrió hasta una mesa vacía, seguida de cerca de las demás.

Iba a ser una noche larga e interesante.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Pues la verdad no hay mucho que agregar...

Sí, será algo recurrente en todas mis historias el hecho de que Soarin no sabe hacer nudos de corbatas. Muy recurrente.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Yaiba Akatsuki:_

Yesssss.

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	70. El Baile de Corazones Cálidos

**CAP. 70.- EL BAILE DE CORAZONES CÁLIDOS**

La falda de seda de la Princesa Celestia ondeaba a sus costados mientras esta bailaba con gracia sobre la pista. El Capitán General Shining Armor era su pareja en el primer baile de la noche, lo cual era algo debatido. Por un lado, la Princesa no se relacionaba mucho con corceles y que bailara con cualquier desconocido era algo inaceptable según el protocolo, o algo así. Por el otro lado, el Capitán General Shining Armor llevaba poco menos de cinco años casado con la sobrina de la propia Princesa Celestia: La Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, o Princesa Cadence. Que bailara con otra yegua de una belleza tan impactante se veía mal a ojos de muchos, sobre todo cuando en la misma fiesta y mirándolos desde la primera fila de la multitud estaba la esposa del Capitán, la bellísima Princesa Cadence.

Soarin detestaba los rumores, pues ya había salido perjudicado de ellos antes, en su época en los Wonderbolts. Su nombre había aparecido incontables veces en las portadas de columnas de chismes, asegurando que él había hecho cosas que no había hecho, que había estado en lugares donde no había estado, que salía con yeguas con las que _nunca_ había salido.

Unas tres veces tuvo que someterse a exámenes de _paternidad_. De _paternidad_. Había sido exagerado y frustrante hacerlo aun sabiendo muy bien que esos niños no eran suyos, pero las reglas eran las reglas, así que tuvo que ir a confirmar cosas que ya sabía. Todo había armado escándalos demasiado grandes para ignorarlos.

La Princesa Celestia podía bailar con quién quisiera, especialmente si es su amigo. Los ponies podían hablar todo lo que quisiera: él sabía la verdad, y muchos también la sabían.

El vestido de Celestia era el más magnífico de todo el Baile. Era ceñido arriba, _strapless_ , y de las caderas partía una falda en A que caía sin interrupciones hasta el suelo, arrastrando una elegante cola. Era de color crema puro, con intrincados bordados dorados en el ruedo y finas líneas negras en los costados de la falda que subían hasta el torso y desaparecían en el escote recto. Los bordados del ruedo representaban soles y cielos despejados, el Palacio de Canterlot en su cumbre y la hermosa ciudad extendiéndose a sus pies.

Cuando la Princesa se detuvo a inclinarse en una grácil reverencia parte del baile, Soarin notó un bordado que había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento. Sobre una nube junto a un sol cerca del Palacio de Canterlot, una figura se erguía orgullosa: la Princesa Luna, con una luna creciente detrás.

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Era bien sabido que la Princesa Celestia era muy unida a su hermana antes de todo el fiasco de Nightmare Moon.

Soarin a veces se cuestionaba qué tan mala era Luna de verdad.

La música acabó. La Princesa y el Capitán se detuvieron con los cascos apenas tocándose y se inclinaron en reverencias al mismo tiempo amigables y respetuosas. La Princesa abandonó la pista de baile como en una nube, al igual que el Capitán, que se deslizó hacia su esposa.

La banda empezó otra pieza, un vals, en cuanto la Princesa abandonó la pista.

Como llevados todos por una sola sensación, los ponies se empezaron a mover: los que estaban solos se abrieron a los costados para mirar, las parejas se juntaron a bailar esa pieza. Desconocidos con ganas de bailar se juntaron con sonrisas nerviosas. Soarin vio a Caramel invitar a Applejack.

Soarin se irguió en busca de Dash. La yegua se había alejado de sus amigas (¿se las podía llamar amigas ya?) hace un rato, y Soarin no la había visto de nuevo desde entonces, ni siquiera durante el reglamentario primer baile.

Le tomó unos segundos encontrarla entre la multitud. Estaba rezagada cerca de la mesa de banquetes, admirando la fuente sobre su hombro sin prestarle mucha atención a las parejas en la pista ni a la música. Tenía la mirada perdida en los témpanos de hielo en la fuente de piedra.

Soarin se acercó cauteloso a ella, no queriendo asustarla.

Lo escuchó aproximarse. Obvio que lo hizo. O tal vez lo sintió, con el truco de sus alas, siempre separadas un poco de sus costados para captar las corrientes de aire. Era poco probable por la cantidad de ponies allí, pero era algo probable.

No fue hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella para sentir las corrientes de aire frío viniendo del exterior que ella se volteó. Sonrió. Muy poco, algo diminuto y efímero, pero sonrió.

Soarin le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dash miró de nuevo los témpanos de hielo.

"¿No te parece que es impactante?" preguntó Dash. Soarin supuso que se refería a la fuente congelada.

"Es bellísima" admitió, mirándola con ella. Pocos copos de nieve caían del cielo, crenado un ambiente invernal que se sentía, en pocas palabras, realmente mágico.

"Te hace pensar en la belleza de lo simple, ¿no crees?" Dash apoyó la cabeza en un hombro levantado "En lo efímero que puede ser todo, siempre pasajero…"

Soarin la miró. Con la cabeza inclinada así, hasta tocarse el hombro, se veía pequeña e inocente. De no ser por las cicatrices, Soarin se habría olvidado que estaban en una guerra y que ella había peleado tantas batallas.

Dash de pronto irguió la cabeza, mirándolo con una inesperada y refrescante picardía. Le saltó el corazón.

"¿No venías a preguntarme algo?"

El baile, claro.

Pero la música del vals había terminado y cambiaba a otro vals, un tanto más animado, que atrajo a más ponies a la pista. Soarin miró sobre su hombro. Todos sus amigos estaban bailando, con las amigas de Dash como parejas, para su muy poca sorpresa. Eso se veía venir.

Si tan solo pudiera armarse de valor…

Una sonrisa bromista se dibujó en los labios de la Capitana.

"Eso creí…"

Sin previo aviso, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó consigo hacia la pista. Al pasar atraían algo de atención, pero Soarin se obligó a creer que era por el vestido de Dash y no porque estaban juntos.

Fue tonto, claro.

Obvio que los miraban porque estaban juntos.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, se recompuso y siguió a Dash hacia un hueco entre las parejas bailando. Soarin en sí no era muy talentoso en el campo del baile, pero se podía defender a medias. Lo que le sorprendía era que Dash era buena en ello, y parecía disfrutarlo sin preocuparse mucho por lo que pensarían todos a su alrededor.

Aunque, bueno, se contenía con las sonrisas, pero había una expresión divertida en sus ojos mientras se deslizaban de lado a lado en un baile animado.

Soarin comenzó a reír mientras tomaba el liderazgo y sus movimientos se volvían un poco más fluidos.

"Nunca pensé que te gustaban los bailes de salón" comentó Soarin mientras daban otra vuelta.

Dash se encogió de un hombro, aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros de Soarin para no perder el equilibrio "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Te tomará un rato descubrirlo todo"

"¿Ah, sí?" Soarin sonrió, divertido "Entonces empecemos por tu repentino cambio de opinión ¿cómo es que no te preocupa que tu escuadrón te vea bailando conmigo? ¿No crees que podrían descubrir lo nuestro? Después de todo, eres tú la que quería mantenerlo todo debajo del tapete"

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Soarin la hizo dar una vuelta sobre su eje. La falda blanca se enrolló alrededor de sus tobillos. La delicada franja azul quedó extendida por el suelo.

Cuando volvió a la posición inicial, Dash aferró sus cascos enguantados a la nuca de Soarin, donde la melena empezaba.

Se quedó sin aliento por su cercanía, y se aferró un poco más fuerte a su cintura.

"No podemos esconderlo toda la vida" a Soarin le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que respondía a sus preguntas "Todos se darán cuenta de una forma u otra, y además..." Dash se mordió el labio inferior "Hay una posibilidad de que las chicas ya… sepan…"

La respiración se le atoró en la garganta y trastabilló hacia un lado, golpeando con el hombro a una pareja a su lado. Sonrojado, Soarin se volteó a la pareja y pidió disculpas.

Cuando ambos se voltearon a sus asuntos con miradas de clara desaprobación, Dash pegó la frente al pecho de Soarin. Sus hombros se sacudieron con risa contenida. Soarin escondió el rostro ardiendo en su melena, rogando que se lo tragara la tierra y lo escupiera en Arabia Equina.

"No pueden saber ya…" murmuró Soarin contra la melena multicolor de Dash.

"Pinkie y Maud lo notaron primero" confesó Dash. Su voz sonaba interrumpida por la forma en que aplastaba la boca contra él "Creo que Rarity también lo sabe, después de esta tarde… Mi madre se huele todas, probablemente ya lo sepa, y en cuanto al resto… No les tomará mucho adivinarlo"

"Y sin contar a Spitfire y Fleetfoot…"

Se le escapó y la reacción fue inmediata. Dash levantó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿Ellas saben?"

Soarin asintió y se encogió de hombros, avergonzado "Nos vieron un día llegando al Palacio. No pararon hasta que les dije, espero no estés molesta…"

Dash negó con la cabeza "No, casi lo vi venir. No te preocupes…"

El baile terminó. Ambos se separaron, se dedicaron reverencias, y se alejaron para hablar con más calma cerca de la entrada.

Dash soltó una risita corta "Es gracioso, que nos preocupe tanto…" se encogió de un hombro "No es nada oficial aún, ya sabes…"

Soarin hizo una mueca y se cubrió el rostro con un ala. Dash soltó una carcajada que fue música para sus oídos aunque fuera a su merced.

Inhaló profundamente y sacó la cabeza, bien en alto. Se acercó un paso a ella, cortando su risa de golpe. Estaban casi pecho contra pecho, y tuvo la sensación de poder sentir su corazón latiendo debajo del vestido. Lo miró a los ojos y un muy ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, apenas un tono rosado en su tez cían.

Satisfecho con su reacción pasmada, Soarin sonrió de lado. Estaba a punto de dejar salir las palabras de su boca cuando notó que ella miró sobre sus cabezas y se sonrojó más.

Soarin siguió su mirada.

Se quedó helado.

Muérdago.

Había un muérdago colgando sobre sus cabezas. Un casco rosado lo sujetaba sobre ambos, y Soarin siguió el casco, la muñeca, el codo y el brazo hasta Pinkie Pie, parada en el lomo de Maud detrás de Dash. Más allá, un poco en el fondo, las amigas de Dash sonreían cómplices entre sí.

Dash también miraba a Pinkie. El rubor había desaparecido de sus mejillas.

Pinkie se rio y sacudió el muérdago sobre ambos.

"¡Ya saben la regla!"

"¡PINKIE!" Soarin quería morir.

Dash parecía no poder procesarlo.

Mortificado, Soarin se quedó clavado en el suelo con grilletes de acero. Pinkie Pie se carcajeaba, Maud estaba a punto y el resto de las amigas de Dash (si le hacían tal broma, definitivamente ya eran amigas) soltaban risas no tan discretas.

Dash le dedicó una mirada a Pinkie, pero no dijo nada. Pinkie no se inmutó y volvió a sacudir el muérdago. Algunas hojas verdes se cayeron al suelo de madera del salón a exteriores.

Algo pasó por los ojos de Rainbow Dash, tan efímero que Soarin no tuvo tiempo de interpretarlo antes de que se desvaneciera. Volteó su intensa mirada magenta a él, determinada, y se inclinó adelante.

Le plantó un beso breve en la mejilla, justo debajo del ojo izquierdo. Apenas un roce, una caricia mezclada con una presión leve, pero fue un beso de todos modos. Soarin sintió el calor concentrarse en ese punto de su rostro.

Dash se apartó, aun parada de puntas para poder alcanzar su rostro con los labios. Había un brillo juguetón en sus ojos que solo paralizó más a Soarin y, con una sonrisita socarrona, dejó a Soarin allí plantado y se dirigió a sus amigas. Al pasar junto a Pinkie y Maud, petrificadas de impresión, les sacó la lengua de una forma que hubiera sido mucho más propia de su sobrina.

Se alejó y se reunió con sus otras cuatro amigas.

Pinkie tenía la mandíbula desencajada de impresión. Cuando por fin pudo recomponerse un poco, volvió la cabeza para mirar a Dash hablar con Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity antes de volver a mirar a Soarin.

"¿En verdad…?" no terminó su pregunta y soltó una risa seca que a Soarin le sonó más como un jadeo "No creí que en verdad fuera hacerlo…"

Maud se rio. No parecía importarle nada en peso de su hermana encima "¿Sabes? A mí no me sorprende"

Soarin sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse la impresión y mintió cuando dijo:

"Sí, bueno, a… a mí tampoco"

* * *

"¡Están _locas_!" Dash rio al frío aire de la noche. Su respiración creaba nubecillas blancas en el aire que se desvanecían en menos de un segundo. El frío había aumentado con las horas, aunque en el calor falso del Baile de Corazones Cálidos no lo habían notado hasta que les golpeó en la cara al, tras horas de bailes y risas escandalosas, salir del lugar para volver a sus habitaciones.

Dash había pasado gran parte de la velada con sus amigas, reconectando con viejas amistades o con su madre, y durante ese tiempo Soarin había estado conviviendo con sus amigos. Ninguno había notado el predicamento en el que Pinkie y las demás habían puesto a Dash y Soarin, o, si lo habían hecho, no lo mencionaron. Todos estaban muy emocionados hablando de otras cosas para molestarse en tomarle el pelo. Soarin agradeció a Celestia en su mente.

Como siempre, llegado cierto punto de sus caminos de vuelta a las habitaciones muy entrada la noche, todos se habían separado y se habían ido cada cual por su lado, y Soarin se ofreció a llevar a Dash hasta su habitación. Quería alargar su momento juntos un poco más, aunque fuera tonto y, debido al frío y la nevada leve, tuvieran que tomar las escaleras hasta la _suite_ de Dash.

No le importó. Charlaron todo el trayecto y, cuando tocaron el tema del muérdago, Dash se había puesto a reír sin parar al aire frío de la noche. Soarin hizo lo mismo.

"Pinkie había mencionado algo al respecto" confesó ella, secándose unas lágrimas de risa. A Soarin se le encendía el corazón con cada risa que lograra sacarle, aunque fuera pequeña "Algo sobre jugar al Cupido de Corazones Cálidos. No quise tomarle asunto, pero ahora…"

Rio un poco más y Soarin sonrió ¡Cuánto había cambiado desde que la conoció! Y para bien. Le gustaba muchísimo esta versión sonriente de ella que no le importaba ya lo que otros pudieran pensar de sus sonrisas o sus cicatrices o su pasado. Claro, seguía siendo la seria y controlada Capitana que era, cuando lo necesitaba, pero era un alivio ver que, cuando estaban juntos, se dejaba ver diferente. Más… feliz.

Subieron los últimos escalones de mármol y se encontraron en el balcón recibidor de su suite. Soarin se detuvo un momento a mirarla. Ostentaba una sonrisa radiante, y ojos que destellaban de alegría. Tenía algunos copos en la melena.

En algún punto de la noche, la trenza antes tan bien sujetada a su cabeza se había soltado un poco y algunos mechones se habían salido. Soarin estaba seguro de que había sido en alguno de los muchos bailes que compartieron. Tenía la melena desordenada a como la tenía al llegar. La franja azul marino de su vestido la había recogido hasta sus hombros y la había abrochado sobre su collar bañado en oro (regalo de Rarity, ahora sabía) para usarla a modo de elegante chal. No cubría mucho del frío, pero tapaba un poco el escote de la espalda y la hacía sentir más cubierta. Se había sacado los guantes, sucios, y se los había guardado dentro del vestido. Soarin no supo donde había desaparecido exactamente.

Era un _desastre_. Un hermoso desastre, pero un desastre de todos modos, y a Soarin le encantaba que a ella no pareciera importarle.

Se inclinó en una reverencia graciosa "Hasta aquí llego yo, mi bella dama" sonrió de lado "Pase muy buenas noches"

Dash le dio un golpe en el brazo que lo obligó a erguirse riendo.

"Eres un tonto" refunfuñó ella, aunque sonriendo.

Dash miró hacia las escaleras, inmundamente vacías y solitarias. Sus ojos tenían un brillo calculador. Pensativo. Como evaluando sus opciones. Miró la puerta de su suite, cerrada con llave, y finalmente hacia el cielo, donde el panorama era interrumpido por tupidas nubes cargadas de copos de nieve. El domo mágico del Palacio estaba diseñado para dejar entrar los elementos naturales como viento, nieve o agua de lluvia.

Después de un rato, se volvió a Soarin.

"Va a nevar muy fuerte esta noche: la tormenta está cogiendo intensidad" señaló, y Soarin notó que tenía razón. Los vientos eran un poco más fuertes. Dash continuó "Tu suite queda muy lejos para que llegues antes de que empiece la tormenta ¿no preferirías quedarte esta noche aquí?"

Soarin estaba un poco sorprendido, pero no tanto. Dash ya le había reclamado por irse muy temprano la vez que él durmió en su tienda, dejándola sola y con única evidencia de su presencia una carta escrita al apuro.

Dash se apuró a seguir hablando:

"Vas a terminar empapado" balbuceó "No es el mejor momento para que te enfermes, y todos estamos más vulnerable en esta época. Además…" agachó la mirada "E h… Hoy ha sido muy divertido. No quiero entrar sola ahí…"

Soarin sonrió. Una calidez a la que se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco se esparció por su pecho.

Agachó la cabeza un poco para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella no irguió la cabeza, pero sí movió sus ojos a él. Soarin le sonrió.

"Si quieres que me quede, solo debes pedirlo"

Dash tragó grueso.

"¿Puedes?"

Soarin sonrió "Por supuesto"

* * *

Encontró en el baño unas toallitas limpiadoras que prometían eliminar todo rastro de maquillaje de su rostro a la primera limpiada, sin embargo, necesitó usar varias antes de que todo rastro de la sombra de ojos despareciera de sus parpados, y ya no quedaran surcos negros cada vez que se frotara las pestañas con una toallita.

Propaganda exagerada.

Solo por si las dudas, se lavó la cara en el lavabo y se la secó con una inmaculada toalla color beige. Después de unos intentos, logró deshacer la trenza que Rarity le había hecho y dejó los mechones caer junto al resto de la melena. Se cepilló un par de veces para eliminar los nudos que pudieron haberse formado.

Rarity le había explicado muy bien cómo quitarse el vestido y le había dejado un poniquí para que lo colocara. Las criadas habían llevado las cosas de Rarity de vuelta a la habitación de la unicornio, pero habían dejado la caja de donde ella había sacado los zapatos, los guantes y la caja de joyería del collar.

Dejó el vestido, algo chueco, colgado en la figura del poniquí con la cola extendida por el piso. Recuperó de dentro del torso del vestido los guantes y los puso en la caja, al igual que los zapatos. El collar lo guardó dentro de su estuche de terciopelo antes de ponerlo en la caja también.

Liberada de toda la elegancia, Dash se deslizó fuera del baño.

Soarin se había quitado el saco con insignias y la corbata, y los había doblado con mucho cuidado sobre una de las sillas acolchonadas de la suite. No se había quitado la camisa blanca.

La escuchó volver, la miró un segundo y luego apartó la mirada, respetuoso. Dash se apresuró a sacar de su maleta un pijama y se la puso al apuro. Aunque la desnudez era algo normal en Equestria, ellos llevaban años en escuadrones donde el uniforme era obligatorio. Se volvía algo incómodo después de un tiempo.

Abrochando los últimos botones, y sintiéndose mucho menos vulnerable, Dash preguntó:

"¿No te vas a quitar esa camisa? Debe ser súper incómoda"

No le atraía la idea de que se paseara así en su suite pero ¿qué otra opción tenían? No iba a pedirle que durmiera incómodo por algo tan tonto. Era normal. Ella nunca usaba ropa antes de la guerra, y tampoco lo hacían sus compañeros de secundaria así que ¿qué diferencia había?

Cuando se volteó, Soarin sacudía la cabeza.

"Es un poco pasarse de la raya, supongo" se encogió de hombros "Además, es muy delgada. Y de lino. Un tanto rígida, pero nada incómoda"

Dash apretó los labios.

"Cuando era pequeña tenía un vestido de lino. Me lo había regalado una tía" se subió a la cama, junto a Soarin, quien se recostó en el respaldo de la cama mientras la escuchaba "Lo odiaba. Siempre me daba picazón" se detuvo un momento y se encogió de hombros "O tal vez solo era mi odio general por todo lo que implique la femineidad"

Soarin se rio un poco y ella se deslizó debajo del grueso cobertor. Soarin se la quedó mirando un rato y ella arqueó una ceja, dándole palmadas al cobertor.

"¿No vas a acostarte?"

Soarin apartó la mirada y se sonrojó.

"Bueno, es un poco fuera de lugar"

"Tonterías" Dash resopló "No es como si fueras a tratar algo" inclinó la cabeza a un lado "No estabas tan nervioso en el campamento, y entonces había más probabilidades de que nos vieran"

Soarin se debatió para sus adentros antes de levantar el cobertor y deslizarse dentro. Dash sonrió mientras él se acomodaba y se deslizaba un poco más cerca de ella. Dash se acurrucó en su pecho. Era agradable estar así.

"Jamás creí que haría algo así con nadie" murmuró con los ojos cerrados "Se siente… bien"

Más que bien: era perfecto. Al lado de Soarin, estaba segura de que ni la más violenta tormenta de nieve podría hacerla temblar de frío.

Soarin la abrazó y enterró el hocico en su melena. Inhaló profundamente, aspirando el aroma a vainilla y Dash tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

"Admito que yo tampoco" Soarin llevó un casco a la melena de Dash y le acarició con movimientos rítmicos la cabeza "Pero para mí también se siente muy bien"

Dash sonrió, estiró el cuello y lo besó. Algo lento y largo, y ambos se quedaron así un rato, disfrutándolo. Cuando se separaron, se volvió a acurrucar contra su pecho y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Desde la muerte de su padre, casi todas las noches pesadillas la asaltaban en sus sueños, recuerdos bizarros del enfrentamiento. Se habían incrementado desde su pelea cara a cara con Blackout, después de despertar de su coma. No había tenido sueños tranquilos en años.

Pero no: aquí no.

Rodeada por los brazos y las alas de Soarin, se sentía en el lugar más seguro de Equestria. Nada podía pasarle. No allí. No esta noche.

Su sueño fue pacífico, largo y sin interrupciones.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

En el próximo capítulo nos transportaremos un poco más adelante en el tiempo... Para ser específica, un mes ;).

¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Lo verán pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

~Midday Giggle


	71. La Gran Meseta Sur

**CAP. 71.- LA GRAN MESETA SUR**

El frío en la Gran Meseta Sur de Canterlot tenía sus huesos rígidos. Soarin se enfundaba en cuanta ropa de frío encontraba entre sus cosas, tanto las que había llevado a Canterlot casi un mes atrás como las que sus compañeros de escuadrón le habían traído de su tienda en el campamento. A lo largo de los años había recolectado una formidable colección de bufandas en todos los colores del arcoíris. Se envolvía hasta en tres para mantenerse abrigado.

Y, por mencionar el arcoíris, ahora pensaba en Rainbow Dash de nuevo.

No la había visto en días. El campamento provisional de su escuadrón estaba muy dejos del de él, y no podía irse así como así. No sabía cómo estaba. Se habían visto por última vez en la última reunión de Capitanes, hace cuatro días, y ya no habría más reuniones de Capitanes.

La segunda luna llena del año era en tres días.

Sentado frente a una hoguera con sus amigos, Soarin sintió que el estómago se le retorcía en un nudo. En tres días lo imposible podría pasar: o todo acababa por las malas, o todo se resolvía. Esperaba con fervor que fuera lo segundo.

Desde que se habían trasladado a los campamentos provisionales, había una imagen que lo perseguía todo el día: un grueso manto de nieve manchado de rojo escarlata. Y el pequeño cuerpo de Dash tendido en la nieve, inerte.

En sus más crueles pesadillas, corría a ella pero llegaba muy tarde. La hemorragia ganaba y la vida se escapaba de sus ojos magenta como arena entre sus cascos. Su frágil cuerpo (su _cadáver_ ) lo culpaba de todo. Sus cascos se quedaban clavados en la nieve mientras Blackout la atravesaba con la propia katana de Dash.

Despertaba sudando frío y con el corazón en la boca, golpeándose siempre la cabeza en el mismo punto de la viga que sostenía su diminuta tienda de campaña sobre él al incorporarse sobresaltado. Esas imágenes lo perseguirían el resto de la noche. Varias veces no podía volver a dormir. Varias veces todavía lo seguían en la mañana.

Frotó sus cascos uno contra otro frente a las llamas, sofocando un escalofrío.

Necesitaba verla.

"Esto apesta" se quejó Flash, subiendo el tupido cuello de su abrigo hasta su barbilla "Hace un frío que pela"

"Me parece que te acostumbraste mucho a dormir calentito en el Palacio" Trend alimentó el fuego con una rama que sacó del contenedor de la leña. Tenía la punta de la nariz rosada de frío.

"No hace tanto frío" Diamond se encogió de hombros "Sí un poco más de lo agradable, pero bastante soportable todavía"

Cheese frunció la nariz "¿Dónde te criaste? ¿En el Monte Everhoof?"

Diamond inclinó la cabeza a un lado, hipnotizado por las llamas "No sé… No lo recuerdo" se encogió de hombros de nuevo "Creo que es un efecto secundario de la extracción de Cutie Mark. No recuerdo mucho de mi vida antes de eso"

"Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho" admitió Party Favor. Sugar Belle estaba acurrucada contra él. Soarin los notaba más cercanos desde que habían venido a la Gran Meseta Sur. Se preguntó lo que había sucedido en el campamento en su ausencia "Solo recuerdo retazos, como el rostro de una yegua joven, tal vez adolecente. Creo que era mi hermana o algo, no sé, no recuerdo su nombre…"

Soarin se acomodó su bufanda verde "Debe ser terrible no poder recordar a tu familia"

"Es triste, pero aprendes a vivir con ello" Sugar Belle no parecía incomoda de pasar tiempo entre tantos corceles.

"Hace siglos que no hablo con mi familia" Caramel comentó con una mueca "No nos llevábamos muy bien con mis padres. No tengo hermanos, así que no fue tan difícil dejarlos"

"¿Y ellos saben que estás aquí, en la guerra?" preguntó Trend. Tiró la rama a la hoguera. Caramel asintió.

"Era correcto decirles… No podía irme así como así. Me sorprende haber durado lo suficiente para decir que tal vez vea el final de esta maldita guerra"

" _Verás_ el final de esta guerra" lo corrigió Soarin, frunciendo el ceño "No podemos ir allá pensando que tal vez no volvamos. No… no podemos _no_ volver"

Sus amigos callaron y lo miraron un rato. Soarin estaba de los nervios con las posibilidades. Tragó saliva y agachó la mirada.

"Lo siento… Estoy un poco… De los nervios"

"Entendemos" aseguró Trend "Todos estamos angustiados con esto del enfrentamiento"

"No sé cómo podré verlos ir allá…" suspiró Sugar Belle "Los cocineros estaremos aquí mientras que ustedes se van a arriesgar la vida ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que vuelvan todos?"

"Estaremos bien" le aseguró Party Favor "o bien dentro de lo probable. Ya vas a ver, Belle" la abrazó "sobreviviremos a esta"

* * *

La Capitana Spooky Glare era la encargada de las tácticas de discreción que estaban siendo impartidas a los escuadrones que las desearan. Dash había entrenado a sus soldados en ofensa y defensa muy bien, sin embargo, no eran los más discretos.

Todos ya se habían retirado a la enfermería de su escuadrón (ahora la mitad de grande que la original) y Dash se había reunido con Spooky Glare para hablar de los progresos. Spooky Glare era una yegua pegaso de larga melena cerúleo, pelaje gris claro e impactantes ojos violeta, enmarcados en sombra de ojos a juego con su melena y delineador negro. Vestía su uniforme de Capitana (escuadrón 3.A), el de color beige, mientras recogía su alforja y se la ajustaba al lomo.

"¿Cómo nos ve, Capitana Glare?"

La yegua, tal vez uno o dos años menor que Dash, sonrió.

"Ya le he dicho mil veces que me llame Spooky. No me importa" se acercó a Dash y ambas caminaron de vuelta a los campamentos improvisados "Sus soldados aprenden muy rápido, los ha entrenado muy bien. En este último mes han avanzado mucho. Todavía les queda algunas cosas que pulir, pero van por muy buen camino"

"¿Cree que estarán listos para el enfrentamiento?"

Spooky asintió "Todavía nos quedan tres días… Bueno, dos, por el descanso del domingo. Estoy segura que estarán bien para entonces" se acomodó su alforja "¿No va a descansar? Se esfuerza mucho y es admirable, pero hasta los ponies más fuertes necesitan descansar"

"Descansaré cuando todo termine, no antes"

Spooky suspiró y, sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo:

"Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esa respuesta"

"Gracias por su preocupación, Capitana Glare…"

" _Spooky_ "

"Capitana _Spooky Glare_ " Dash le dedicó una mirada ", pero estoy bien. Ya va siendo hora de la cena. Si me disculpa…"

"Por supuesto" Spooky Glare hizo un ademán con la cabeza "No pensaría en molestarla en sus comidas. _Bon appétit_ "

* * *

Rainbow Dash estaba muy pálida. Su rostro se perdía enterrado en el grueso manto de nieve, pálido como un cadáver, y solo su colorida melena prismática revelaba que ella estaba allí. Su melena y la enorme mancha de sangre rodeándola, ensuciando su uniforme beige.

Soarin sentía que no podía ir lo suficientemente rápido, y es que así era. Sus cascos estaban muy pesados, era difícil moverlos por la nieve y, para cuando por fin llegaba donde Dash, ya era demasiado tarde.

Siempre era demasiado tarde.

 _¿Soarin…?_

Soarin se incorporó de un salto. Su cabeza se estrelló con la viga sobre él como cada vez que despertaba de sus pesadillas, y el dolor se extendió por todo su cráneo. Se quejó y se tocó el punto adolorido, pero lo retiró enseguida. Esta vez de seguro se había hecho un chichón.

"Eso debió haber dolido"

Soarin abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó mirando al visitante.

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada a sus cascos, con la espalda pegada a la entrada de su diminuta tienda. Llevaba grueso abrigo de lana, una bufanda color ciruela y un gorro naranja. Su melena desparecía enmarañada debajo del gorro, con apenas unos mechones fuera de este, y tenía la punta de la nariz rosada de frío y los labios de un tenue color púrpura.

Todavía sin poder procesar muy bien qué sucedía o qué hacía ella allí, Soarin parpadeó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?"

"Como… ¿dos minutos?" Dash se encogió de hombros "Parecías muy consternado mientras dormías. Estaba a punto de despertarte"

Soarin se llevó los cascos al rostro y se talló los ojos. Había optado por enfundarse en un abrigo de lana que le había regalado Spitfire mucho tiempo atrás, pero aun así sentía mucho frío. Sin despegar la mirada de Dash, estiró el brazo y sacó de la maleta a su derecha una bufanda verde.

"¿Estás bien?" se envolvió la bufanda en el cuello "¿Necesitas algo?"

Dash sonrió y ladeó la cabeza "Solo supuse que sería lindo pasar algo de tiempo juntos antes de todo"

Soarin se la quedó mirando y sonrió. Extendió los brazos hacia ella y Dash enseguida se le acerco y se acurrucó contra él. Soarin los envolvió a ambos con la gruesa cobija que tenía y la abrazó. Se quedaron así un buen rato antes de que Dash se separa e hiciera un gesto con la cabeza hacia la salida.

"Las tiendas están muy pegadas. Vamos a otro lado"

Afuera estaba nevando, como todas las noches desde hace mes y medio, pero era lo suficientemente ligera como para volar. Casi no corría brisa.

Uno de los muchos temas que se tocó en la reunión con los Capitanes antes de Corazones Cálidos fue la repentina confidencialidad del cronograma del clima. Celestia se había dado cuenta que, en los meses de invierno, los ataques se intensificaban los días en que se programaban tormentas. Estos ataques muchas veces no eran detectados y eran muy feroces. Por eso, el cronograma del clima se había dejado de hacer público.

Dash y Soarin volaron sobre las incontables tiendas apiñadas unas contra otras en secciones que denotaban los campamentos. Hacia donde vieras había tiendas esparcidas, y muchos ponies compartían para ahorrar espacio. Al voltear, Soarin notó que se alejaban de Canterlot y hacia una de las colinas rodeando la Gran Meseta Sur.

Cuando llegaron y la montaña era todo lo que podían ver, Dash lo guió hacia una pequeña caverna. No era muy profunda, pero dentro de esta el viento helado ya casi no llegaba, ofreciéndoles cierto calor, aunque no mucho.

Se instalaron en el suelo rocoso, mirando hacia afuera. Detrás de las gruesas nubes que tapaban el cielo, la hermosa ciudad de Canterlot se erguía orgullosa. Entre las cortinas de nieve apenas se podía distinguir su silueta y, a sus pies, la imagen de miles de tiendas con todos los soldados listos para partir en pocas horas.

El enfrentamiento sería en la mañana.

"¿Ya sabías de esta caverna?" preguntó Soarin. Dash admiraba el panorama sin aparente expresión en su rostro.

"Vine aquí un par de veces a lo largo de la semana. En el campamento sentía demasiada presión, aquí todo era más tranquilo"

Soarin miró a Canterlot "Es una imagen un poco intimidante ¿no crees?"

Dash asintió "Da un poco de miedo… Pero _solo_ un poco"

Soarin rio. Extendió un ala con la que acercó a Dash y la envolvió. Dash apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Soarin y soltó un suspiro que lanzó una nubecilla de helado humo blanco.

"Soarin ¿estás asustado?"

"Como no tienes idea"

"¿De qué exactamente?"

Soarin bajó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, que lo miraban expectante. Soarin hizo una mueca.

"Tengo mucho que perder ahora… y no quiero perderlo"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

He llegado a un punto donde las disculpas no son suficientes, así que solo dejaré aquí algunas explicaciones a mi reciente ausencia:

Estrés, colegio, Olimpiadas, exámenes quimestrales, ataque de ansiedad en medio de una exposición, tareas sumativas en reemplazo de aportes y más estrés :):

Pero bueno, supongo que no lo justifica. ¡Pero por fin soy libre!

Tengo una semana, empezando desde hoy, de vacaciones, así que trataré de publicar dos o tres capítulos esta semana. Probablemente suba en siguiente el miércoles y otro más el viernes, ya que de todos modos ya están listos ;)

Agosto fue un mes muy emocionalmente, mentalmente y físicamente agotador para mí. Les pido disculpas, pues todavía intento recuperarme de ello. Eso sí, me gustaría aclararles algo:

Yo no estoy entrando en estos largos hiatus apropósito. Solo tengo catorce años, y como toda adolescente me tengo que enfrentar a muchas presiones que no son fáciles de sobrellevar. _Lo lamento_ por haber dejado HDP por un rato, pero simplemente no puedo dejar que mi escritura se tome toda mi vida, sin importar lo mucho que **_amo_** escribir. Amo esta historia, amo este hobbie y los amo a ustedes, quienes me siguen, pero no puedo estar esclavizadas solo escribiendo. También tengo responsabilidades y necesidad de divertirme con mis amigos. Apenas salí de casa a hacer algo que no fuera relacionado con el estudio dos veces el mes pasado. Les pido, por favor, y de todo corazón, que me entiendan y sean pacientes. No quiero que HDP se vuelva una carga para mí tan cerca del final, pero necesito que me ayuden con eso. Los quiero 3

Oh, y hay un pequeño cameo del OC de una querida amiga mía, solo espero que lo vea. Ánimo a ti.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Melral CT-3718:_

I'm always back, master of puns, and not planning on leaving soon.

 _Xquestria:_

¡Gracias! Y lo bueno está a punto de empezar *guiño*

 _Mr. Zzz:_

*risas* Sí, bueno, ya viste lo que sucedió XD.

 _Leticia Barron:_

Oh, sé a qué te refieres, pero no. Yo no trabajo con las relaciones sexuales. No está dentro de mi ética ni mi moral, y tengo una muy firme posición al respecto. Además, prefiero trabajar con el lado dulce de las relaciones de pareja sobre todas las cosas. Son libres de darlo por hecho cuando deseen, pero nada ha sucedido entre ellos, ni sucederá en la historia.

 _Yaiba Akatsuki:_

Gracias, gracias, gracias y ¡gracias!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	72. Ser Valiente No es Fácil

**CAP. 72.- SER VALIENTE NO ES FÁCIL**

Dash se despertó la siguiente mañana con el estómago revuelto de los nervios. Era muy temprano cuando se hizo la llamada para que los escuadrones se despertaran y sonó el himno por todo el campamento improvisado. Celestia ni había levantado el sol todavía.

En unas horas estarían de camino a la Gran Meseta Norte de Canterlot.

Cuando salió de su tienda de camino hacia los improvisados baños (unas paredes de madera alzadas alrededor de unos pozos sépticos y con varias tinas de madera) del otro lado del sector de su escuadrón del campamento, caminaba con la mirada en el suelo delante de sus cascos. Caminó todo el trayecto hasta el baño con un nudo en el estómago y, cuando llegó allí, no pudo más y tuvo una arcada que la hizo correr hacia un costado.

Vomitó todo lo que había comido desde el lunes pasado. Cuando terminó, la garganta le ardía como si le hubieran pasado carbones calientes por esta. Escupió lo que había quedado en su boca sobre lo que ya había regurgitado.

Pinkie se le acercó y, sin decir palabra, la ayudó a limpiarse la boca con un trapo húmedo y a enterrar el vómito debajo de un montículo de tierra. Maud llegó poco después con una cubeta llena de agua lista para usarse y, aun en silencio, la ayudaron a lavarse.

Cuando por fin salió del baño, lista para seguir con sus actividades, se sentía un poco débil y decidió ir a ver a su madre antes que nada.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, entendió que no era la única que se sentía mal esa mañana. Muchos ponies estaban sentados en los catres que ahora eran camillas, bebiendo té caliente o con la cabeza metida en cubos. El sonido de sus arcadas confirmaba que estaba vomitando.

Firefly se le aceró y no tuvo necesidad de preguntar. Su palidez hablaba sola. La sentó en una silla y en segundos le entregó un té caliente para que bebiera, y Dash lo hizo sin chistar.

Sin duda, sería un día imposible para todos.

* * *

Twilight jamás le había prestado mucha atención alos hechizos de ataque. Sí los había estudiado, pero jamás los había necesitado de verdad. En Canterlot, el crimen era muy raro, siendo esta una ciudad tan activa y llena de oportunidades.

Pero siempre había quienes querían hacer daño, así que conocía varios básicos de ataque con magia.

Sin embargo, desde que había entrado al escuadrón 14.C, había dedicado mucho más tiempo a estudiar este arte de combate. Rainbow Dash le había facilitado muchos tomos al respecto, y los había leído de cubierta a cubierta, esperando poder defenderse de esta manera al menos si es que sus dotes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo le fallaban. No había clases de magia en el ejército. Todo era por cuenta propia.

Incluso había podido enseñarle algunos ataques y escudos simples a Rarity, por si acaso.

Aun así, también se había dedicado mucho al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Applejack había tenido la gentileza de dedicarle tiempo para instruirla en la materia, y las Pie pronto se unieron a las clases. Era sorprendente ver como detrás de los rostros amables y sonrisas gentiles se escondían fieras guerreras que, obviamente, trabajaban mejor juntas. Pinkie les había contado a todas en una de las muchas veces que se reunían las seis sobre lo que había pasado con las otras dos hermanas de ella y Maud.

Twilight solo se podía imaginar el dolor que eso debió causarle a las hermanas.

Rainbow Dash había sido severa con ella, pero estaba intentándolo. Twilight hablaba mucho con ella, sobre todo para lograr el objetivo que las habían reunido en el mismo escuadrón. Pero había más.

Si era honesta consigo misma, le agradaba la joven pegaso. Era fuerte, decidida y, si le dedicabas tiempo, podías conseguir que soltara alguno que otro comentario amable. Aunque fría con mucha regularidad, Twilight había notado que Rainbow Dash se estaba ablandando con ellas poco a poco, y había demostrado cierta camaradería. Estaban progresando.

Mientras se acomodaba las herramientas de batalla, regalo de Dash, Twilight consideró llevar consigo uno o dos de los libros de hechizos, pero decidió no hacerlo. Sería incomodo llevarlo por todo el camino, además ¿Cuándo tendría tiempo de consultarlos? Pinkie Pie le había dicho que, en la batalla, debía de pensar rápido, y eso era bueno, pues Twilight tenía muy buena memoria y un gran intelecto. No le gustaba presumir, pero estaba segura que podía pensar buenas tácticas rápido.

Confió en su memoria y sus estudios y dejó detrás los libros en la tienda que compartía con Applejack. La pony de tierra se había ido a reunir con el resto. La estaban esperando cerca de la enfermería con el resto del escuadrón, donde se reunirían con los otros tres escuadrones con los que compartían la enfermería y emprenderían la marcha al punto de encuentro.

Siendo honesta, estaba muerta de miedo. La sola idea de ir allá a enfrentarse a todo el ejército de Sombra… Y además, era su primera batalla oficial. La primera vez en la que se vería atrapada en verdadero combate.

También podía ser la última.

Estaba más que muerta de miedo.

No le tomó mucho encontrarse con sus amigas. No estaban ni Maud ni Dash. Probablemente estaban todavía preparándose para ir, pero le pareció raro no ver a Pinkie con Maud. Las hermanas nunca parecían separarse.

"Maud está con Dashie" le respondió Pinkie cuando le preguntó por su hermana. "Rainbow no se despertó muy bien, así que tuvo que hacer una parada por la enfermería. Maud la está ayudando a vestirse"

"¿Qué tenía Rainbow?" preguntó Fluttershy, quien cargaba en su lomo una maleta que parecía muy pesada para el cuerpo de la pegaso.

Pinkie hizo gestos con el casco sobre su garganta "Nervios, pero no lo admitirá nunca. Despertó con el estómago revuelto y ella…" hizo un gesto hacia fuera de su boca " _blegh_ "

"Oh, espero que esté bien" Rarity comentó. Llevaba una maleta igual de grande que la de Fluttershy "Si se pone mala en la batalla sería terrible"

"De eso quería hablarles" Twilight dijo, llamando atención de las cuatro yeguas "Todas estamos muy alteradas, y tomando en cuenta nuestro más que importante rol en esto, lo mejor sería que tratáramos de mantenernos tan juntas como sea posible"

"No creo que sea algo fácil" Applejack comentó "Dadas las circunstancias. No vamos a un día de campo"

"Por eso dije _tratar_ " Twilight repitió "Y deberíamos hablar con la Princesa Celestia. Deberíamos tener cerca los Elementos durante la batalla, por si acaso"

"Pero no se han revelado todavía" Pinkie se quejó "Lo cual es muy, muy raro, porque somos amigas ahora. Se supone que eso debíamos hacer, ¿no?"

"Tal vez nosotras cinco sí, Pinkie Pie" Rarity se lamentó "Pero me temo que una de nosotras seis no parece muy convencida al respecto"

"¡Rainbow lo intenta!" Fluttershy exclamó "¡Es solo que ha sufrido mucho! Hay que darle tiempo, ella es muy leal…"

"No tenemos tiempo" señaló Applejack "Faltan dos horas para mediodía. Si para entonces no somos amigas, se acabó. Adiós Elementos…"

"Y adiós Equestria…" Twilight suspiró.

"Exacto" Applejack asintió "Entiendo por lo que Dash ha pasado, pero si queremos lograr esto, todas debemos colaborar. Me temo que ella no ha puesto mucho de su parte"

"Ya verás, Applejack. Rainbow nos va a ayudar. Solo debes ser paciente con ella" Fluttershy hizo ademanes con la cabeza "Ya terminará por abrirse"

"Más le vale" Applejack miró alrededor "Porque se nos está acabando el tiempo. Yo tengo mucho que puedo perder si esto sale mal y, según lo que vi en el Baile de Corazones Cálidos, ella también"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Ninguno adivinó la fecha! Pues les digo entonces ¡hoy es mi segundo aniversario como fanficker! ¿No es genial? ¡Dos años! Se han ido volando.

Ahora al capítulo. Sé que parece que estoy alargando mucho el momento de que llegue la batalla, pero necesito cubrir todas las bases. Quiero que tengan un panorama completo de lo que esta batalla significa para cada personaje. No se preocupen, el próximo es el último y entonces sí vamos a la parte... interesante. Aunque el próximo capítulo es sobre alguien que probablemente no se lo esperen.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _bisselyla:_

¡Ugh! ¡No, Dios me salve de eso! *arcadas*

 _Xquestria:_

No te preocupes, no me iré *guiño* (Esa es una buena teoría, a ver como termina todo *sonrisa*)

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	73. El Ejército de Celestia

**CAP. 73.- EL EJÉRCITO DE CELESTIA**

La princesa Celestia estaba ataviada en una armadura dorada con intrincadas runas por todos lados, salvo por el casco, que colgaba de su cinturón de armas. También llevaba una espada y una serie de dagas que formaban una amplia y útil colección. Su melena estaba recogida en un práctico moño que la apartaba del rostro.

Detrás de ella, su legión. Todos los escuadrones estaban formados listos para partir, con los Capitanes en el frente. Shining Armor estaba parado a su derecha. Detrás de ella estaba el Capitán 3B, flaqueado de los del 3C y el 3A. Todos estaban organizados en líneas paralelas de 15 Capitanes.

Celesta sabía que una gran mayoría de la población de Equestria se había enlistado, pero no pensaba que fuera tanta. Era verdaderamente irreal todo el apoyo que la causa tenía.

Shining Armor la ayudaba muchísimo, a costa de su descanso, a manejar toda la caballería, y ella jamás se lo había agradecido lo suficiente. Jamás se había dado cuenta de cuanta carga él retiraba de sus hombros al ayudarla. Se aseguró de recordar compensárselo.

"¿Todo listo, Capitán Armor?"

Shining Armor, en armadura, asintió "Todos los escuadrones están listos para moverse. Están esperando sus órdenes, Princesa"

Celestia inhaló profundamente "Trae a las chicas… y a la Capitana Dash. Tráelas aquí adelante, por favor"

Shining Armor saludó "Enseguida, Princesa"

Y se fue.

Pocos minutos después, volvió con las seis yeguas siguiéndolo. La Capitana Dash llevaba el uniforme beige, como todos los Capitanes; la Teniente Pie llevaba su uniforme de Rock Tropper; Rarity y Fluttershy iban de enfermeras, con su impecable uniforme blanco que se perdía en el paisaje nevado; y Twilight y Applejack iban de soldados, como los miles y miles de ponies detrás de los Capitanes.

Al llegar al nivel de Celestia todas se inclinaron en una reverencia al unísono y ella les dedicó una sonrisa. No necesitó voltearse para saber que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellas: era suficiente con el silencio. Solo esperaba que la atención indeseada no las pusiera nerviosas, en especial a Fluttershy. _Sobre todo_ a Fluttershy.

"Levántense, mis queridas ponies. Tenemos una tarea importante que cumplir"

Las seis se irguieron. Twilight se había puesto a la cabeza de las seis, con Rainbow Dash a su derecha pero medio paso atrás, y Applejack del otro lado.

Celestia las miró de una en una, deteniéndose unos segundos a observarlas. Todas eran tan jóvenes y tenían una vida con tanto potencial por delante que podría apagarse si esto les salía mal. Tenían demasiada presión sobre ellas con esta tarea.

Esperaba que les fuera bien.

Iluminó su cuerno e invocó al cofre de los Elementos. En realidad, Celestia no hacía ese hechizo solo por lo práctico que era. Le encantaba la reacción de los ponies. Quedaban maravillados, siempre, al verla hacer aparecer objetos de la nada sin ningún probable esfuerzo, aunque suponía mucho. Lo cual no importaba considerando la incomparable magia que Celestia poseía, tanta que una porción tan mínima como la cabeza de un alfiler podría freírle el cerebro a un unicornio común.

El cofre azul apareció frente a todas con un destello blanco. Fluttershy respingó. Todas, menos la Capitana Dash, agrandaron los ojos en sorpresa, y la pegaso solo levantó un poco las cejas.

Celestia frunció los labios un poco, pero pronto reemplazó su expresión por una más cálida.

"La batalla más importante de esta guerra está sobre nosotros. Ustedes lo saben bien. Por ello, me gustaría que llevaran estos con ustedes, en caso de que quieran usarlos en algún punto"

Con su magia dorada abrió el cofre y reveló las seis redondas piedras que representaban los Elementos. Las rocas, por si solas, salieron del cofre y empezaron orbitar alrededor cada una de su portadora.

Pero había algo diferente. Cada piedra emitía un muy, _muy_ leve resplandor del color que lo representaba. El de la Magia era el que más brillaba, en fucsia, y el de la Lealtad era el que menos lo hacía, en un tono bajo de rojo.

Celestia celebró dentro de sí.

 _Ya están cerca, chicas. Solo un poco más._

"Por supuesto, Su Majestad" Twilight respondió, siguiendo con la mirada a su Elemento cada vez que pasaba frente a ella "Serán muy útiles. Pero… No se ha revelado aun. No podemos usarlos, e incluso si pudiéramos, no sabemos cómo funcionan. Con todo respeto, Su Majestad, son verdaderamente inútiles en este momento"

Celestia soltó una risita ante las observaciones de la unicornio y depositó un casco en su hombro. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Tenía recuerdos vagos y poco propios de ser mentora de esta yegua, pero no eran reales aquí. Twilight era muy ingeniosa, inteligente y no tenía un solo pelo de tonta. Simplemente brillante. Y, aun así, ¿cómo era posible que alguien así estuviera debajo de sus narices todo este tiempo y ella nunca, _nunca_ la hubiera notado?

Había aplicado para la Escuela para Unicornios Superdotados. No pasó el examen. Pero Celestia nunca pensó en buscarla antes.

De nuevo el pinchazo, y sintió que esa culpa podría perseguirla toda su eternidad, aunque no comprendía muy bien por qué.

Le dedicó la sonrisa más cálida y confiada que podía hacer a Twilight y notó como la unicornio se relajaba un poco.

"Confío en que podrán resolverlo a tiempo" le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de retirarlo "Manténganse todo lo juntas que puedan y confío plenamente que todo saldrá bien"

"Lo que usted diga, Princesa" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Eso es todo, pueden volver a sus formaciones"

Las seis se retiraron y muchas las siguieron con la mirada. A la Capitana Dash le bastó con una mirada para librarse de la atención indeseada, mientras que al resto le fue más difícil estar cómodas al respecto. Celestia rio.

Los Elementos las siguieron como perros y orbitaron alrededor de cada una sin estorbarles.

Eso cubría parte de sus preocupaciones. Los Elementos estaban con sus Portadoras y se revelarían pronto, lo cual significaría una irrefutable victoria para Equestria en cuanto sucediera. Así iba a ser. Así tenía que ser, o todo estaba perdido.

Celestia hizo todas sus dudas y miedos a un lado enseguida y se concentró en su otra preocupación.

Los grifos.

Se _suponía_ que debían haber llegado hace, al menos, una media hora al punto de encuentro. Todo estaba listo para partir y ellos no llegaban aun. Griffinstone quedaba lejos, es verdad, y era un largo y cansado viaje que habían empezado con su ejército hace tres días. Vendrían, ayudarían y se irían. La victoria significaría prosperidad y seguridad para ellos; la derrota, la muerte. Sombra no se conformaría con solo Equestria. Pronto querría más e iría tras los Reinos aliados, lo cual volvía esta horrible (y ya demasiado larga) guerra un problema para todos.

Pero _si tan solo_ se dignaran llegar.

Resignada, Celestia se volteó a los soldados. El leve murmullo de conversación que se había levantado sobre los ponies se calló, y todos voltearon a verla con expectación. Celestia se irguió más alta y, como sus tutores le habían enseñado hacia tantos años, levantó la barbilla y extendió ambas alas, adoptando una postura magnífica.

Estos ponies estaban a punto de ir a arriesgar la vida por un futuro mejor para todos en Equestria.

Merecían, por lo menos, algo de aliento.

"Mis queridos súbditos" empezó, paseando la mirada por todos los que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver "Hoy, el destino de Equestria se definirá. Por el resto de la historia, este día quedará marcado como un antes y un después. El antes no podemos cambiarlo" sonrió con la calidez de una madre "El después, está en nuestros cascos. Ustedes han visto lo peor de esta guerra, y creo que hablo por todos los aquí presentes al decir que estamos cansados de esto, y lo único que queremos en este momento es volver a casa. Hoy, ustedes me han demostrado la valentía de lo que somos capaces y estoy segura de que hasta que el ultimo de nosotros perezca, ¡nunca dejaremos de dar pelea!"

Vítores y aplausos emergieron de la multitud, mostrando su aceptación. Celestia sonrió para sí y trató de mantener dentro de sí los escalofríos que amenazaban con sacudirla.

Todo saldría bien.

Todo tenía que salir bien.

Armándose de coraje, Celestia se elevó unos metros en el aire y levantó la voz al cielo:

"¡Es hora de pelear por nuestro hogar!"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Y así empieza!

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Xquestria:_

-Algo.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veras *guiño*

 _Melral CT-3718:_

...

Did you just

 _halsenbert:_

No. Recordemos que en este universo Starlight gana en el pasado, por lo tanto ella está en su aldea feliz.

¡Muchas Gracias!

 _bisselyla:_

Pinkie.

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	74. La Gran Meseta Norte

**CAP. 74.- LA GRAN MESETA NORTE.**

El camino a la Gran Meseta Norte de Canterlot fue largo y abrumador. Miles de ponies marchaban al unísono, y sus pasos sincronizados retumbaban en las colinas y regresaban a ellos en un coro de ultratumba que sonaba a muerte. Si inhalabas profundamente, podías oler el medio.

El discurso de la Princesa Celestia, aunque corto, pudo haber sido todo lo alentador que quisieras: eso no volvía la situación menos peligrosa. Saber que la Princesa estaba al frente de su ejército era reconfortante, pero preocupante a la vez. Si algo llegaba a pasarle este día ¿Quién lideraría Equestria en su ausencia?

No importaba. Eran ellos contra Sombra. Un Reino entero contra un unicornio demente y sediento de poder. Desde el punto de vista táctico, todas las cartas estaban a su favor en esta situación, pues Sombra solo tendría a su disposición a los habitantes del Imperio que él controlaba.

Pero ¿realmente era así de favorecedor para ellos?

Nadie habló en el camino que pudo haber durado un segundo o toda una eternidad. Cuando por fin llegaron a la Gran Meseta Norte, Celestia se detuvo en seco, y sus soldados se detuvieron detrás de ella.

A sus cascos, la ladera descendía a una llanura húmeda por nieve recién derretida, árida producto de la erosión de miles de batallas peleadas por recuperar o conquistar esta tierra de nadie. Altos picos de piedra emergían del suelo. El viento sabía a arena y muerte. Por todos lados, y creando una escena de terror, manchas de sangre seca marcaban el suelo donde valientes soldados habían perecido peleando.

Pero eso no era lo más intimidante.

A un par de kilómetros de distancia, la ladera ascendía a la otra parte de la meseta, y se extendía en forma de abanico en una meseta rocosa y de tierra negra.

Y cientos… _miles_ de soldados de Sombra estaban apostados allí.

Nadie tenía idea de que hubiera tantos. No podían ver nada más que ponies con altos cascos negros con plumas rojas extendiéndose frente a sus ojos.

Y allí, parados frente a las líneas enemigas…

Estaban el mismísimo Rey Sombra y Dark Blackout, listos para la batalla, y sedientos de sangre…

* * *

A Dash la atravesó una cuchilla por el corazón cuando vio a Dark Blackout, erguido y orgulloso en su uniforme negro y sin casco.

¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Ella mismo lo atravesó con la katana de su padre! ¡Estuvo a punto de morir por derrotarlo!

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Tan petulante como siempre. Tan despiadado como siempre.

Tan _asesino_ como siempre.

Tuvo que reprimir un gruñido que se elevaba por su garganta y tragarse su ira. Pero había algo más debajo de esa furia. Un escalofrío, un temblor en los cascos. Dash no había sentido esto en mucho tiempo, y estaba realmente preocupada de que hubiera emergido después de tanto tiempo.

Miedo.

Puro, horrible e irrefutable _terror_.

No podía ser así. Su padre le había enseñado a combatirlo. Siempre, _siempre_ le repetía lo mismo: el miedo es lo que mata en las batallas. Era la mismísima primera regla del combate. No sentir miedo de tu oponente, porque, si le temías, entonces podías dar la batalla por perdida antes de que esta siquiera empezara.

¿Habría perdido Dash ya esta batalla?

No. No podía permitirlo. No ahora que, por fin, se había permitido desear algo más que venganza para sí misma, que había abrazado otras opciones para su futuro que la muerte. No ahora que, por fin, se había permitido la _esperanza_.

Ni Blackout ni el mismísimo Rey Sombra iban a quitarle eso ahora.

Todos los soldados de Celestia respingaron cuando, de repente, Sombra se disipó en sombras. Su cuerpo de sombra flotó sobre la llanura y se acercó a gran velocidad hacia los ponies esperando. Su risa retumbó en el aire. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío al escucharlo, y Dash se obligó a armarse de coraje.

El cuerno de la Princesa Celestia se iluminó con un brillo dorado. Ella se elevó en el aire y se impulsó a gran velocidad hacia el Rey oscuro con sus potentes alas de alicornio. Con un fiero grito de batalla, Celestia impulsó su cabeza hacia adelante y lanzó un rayo de luz. El rostro del Rey Sombra emergió del humo negro y siseó mostrando los colmillos, pero logró esquivar el halo de luz, que desapareció en la distancia.

Celestia lanzó otro e inmediatamente una tercero. Sombra pudo esquivar el primero, pero el segundo lo golpeó y tuvo que retroceder. Rugió por el impacto.

Los soldados vitorearon, pero la victoria fue corta. De inmediato, Sombra contratacó con un rayo de sombras demasiado veloz para que la Princesa lo esquivara. Las sombras la envolvieron como un capullo y ella se encogió para que no la tocaran, y se formó una sólida esfera negra alrededor de ella.

Hubo un par de gritos ahogados de los soldados, y Sombra soltó una larga carcajada.

"Tonta Princesa Celestia… Piensa realmente que puede vencerme"

En respuesta, Shining Armor rugió por lo bajo y dio un paso al frente, dándole poder a su cuerno. Un aura fucsia se iluminó y la magia se acumuló como una esfera de luz. El Capitán giró la cabeza con fuerza y apuntó el cuerno al Rey Sombra al tiempo que soltaba su propio halo de luz.

Con un siseo ante la cegadora luz que emergió del ataque de Shining Armor, Sombra flotó hasta el Capitán, esquivando el halo de luz en el camino.

Dash estaba lista para intervenir en el combate cuando la esfera de magia negra en la que Celestia estaba atrapada de pronto dejó entrever una luz cegadora que apartó las sombras y las disipó en un segundo. Celestia emergió de su prisión con ambas alas extendidas en el aire. Sus ojos emitían un brillo dorado. Su cuerno estaba preparado y, justo en el momento en que Sombra iba a girar, ella lanzó su rayo tres veces más ancho que los anteriores. El rayo le impactó en su espalda a Sombra y el Rey gruñó de dolor y cayó al suelo de la llanura.

Dark Blackout saltó de su puesto y voló hacia ellos, echando un grito de guerra. Las líneas enemigos empezaron a avanzar detrás del pegaso.

La Princesa Celestia se giró a su ejército.

"¡SOLDADOS DE EQUESTRIA, ATAQUEN!"

No fue necesaria la orden.

En cuanto las líneas enemigas empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos, los Capitanes echaron un grito de batalla y avanzaron corriendo. Los pegasos volaron sobre el resto, y los que estaban atados a la tierra se deslizaron por la ladera que conectaba su meseta con la llanura.

Dash podían sentir el corazón en la garganta mientras veía a los enemigos acercarse, liderados por Blackout. Soarin estaba volando un par de metros delante de ella. Le echó una mirada veloz para reunir fuerzas y clavó su mirada penetrante en Blackout.

Alcanzó su casco, enganchado a su cinturón, y se lo puso en un solo movimiento. Aun así, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Blackout, así que levantó el vidrio que protegía los ojos sobre su cabeza. Un poco de polvo se le metió a los ojos, pero no le hizo caso.

Esta era su labor: ella debía proteger Equestria.

Dio un brinco cuando, de la nada, el Elemento que supuestamente le pertenecía pasó frente a ella.

Claro, casi había olvidado que había una roca mágica persiguiéndola por donde fuera. Se preguntó si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. Si se las ingeniaba, podría ser una buena arma, suponiendo que pudiera controlar su trayectoria o si siquiera comprendiera bien qué hacían estas rocas.

Twilight siempre usaba términos demasiado técnicos cuando hablaban de los Elementos de la Armonía. Nunca había comprendido muy bien eso. Congeniaban mejor y comprendía lo que la unicornio hablaba cuando, varias veces, discutieron estrategias (algo en lo que, para sorpresa de Dash, Twilight no era nada mala).

Hizo todo pensamiento inútil en ese momento a un lado y se concentró en la tarea actual, y fue justo a tiempo.

Los soldados en tierra ya habían empezado a mezclarse con las líneas enemigas, y los gritos de batalla ahora eran ensordecedores. Los pegasos de más adelante intercambiaron golpes con soldados de Sombra y ella miró justo al tiempo que un corcel enemigo se abalanzaba sobre Soarin y lo sacaba del aire.

Lo perdió entre la multitud. Se obligó a no ir tras de él y seguir adelante buscando a Blackout. Solo ella conocía a ese sanguinario corcel, y aunque no dudaba de la capacidad de sus camaradas, ellos no sabían cómo combatirlo correctamente.

Ella sí.

No le tomó mucho encontrarlo. Solo necesitó buscar los rayos fucsia que el Capitán Armor le lanzaba al pegaso negro alquitrán para encontrarlo, rayos de magia que, cabe recalcar, Blackout no lo graba esquivar en su totalidad.

Dash siempre pensó en lo desventajoso del peso del pegaso para él. A pesar de sus alas enormes, era muy lento.

Eso, sin embargo, era una ventaja para ella. Dash era muy rápida por su cuerpo más pequeño y, por ende, ligero y aerodinámico.

Con agilidad producto de años de disciplina, Dash esquivó las batallas que se desarrollaban en su camino hacia el corcel. Uno que otro enemigo trató de interceptarla, pero no le fue difícil quitárselos de encima en cuestión de segundos.

Blackout estaba muy ocupado lanzando ataques de magia oscura a Shining Armor para preocuparse en mirarla a ella. Agradeció el factor sorpresa. Sacó de su cinturón una daga y se abalanzó hacia el corcel con esta en el casco.

Blackout la captó de reojo y se giró a sujetarle el brazo justo cuando ella trataba de clavarle la hoja por la espalda. Por un momento tenía la expresión altanera de siempre, con esa sonrisa que solo denotaba juego sucio.

Todavía sujetando el brazo de Dash, la miró a los ojos y le tomó un segundo reconocerla.

Dash afiló su mirada y pudo ver el momento en que los ojos del corcel se llenaban de incertidumbre.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

AHORA SE VIENE LO BUENO WUWUWUWUWU

Lo siento de antemano...

Reviews:

halsenbert:

No tengo palabras.

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	75. Terror

**CAP. 75.- TERROR**

Dash conocía Blackout desde hace años. Conocía cada maniobra, cada trampa y cada sonrisa siniestra que el corcel era capaz de realizar. También conocía sus puntos débiles, sus puntos fuertes, y un poco de su pasado, aunque aquello era algo bastante reciente. Pero no importaba.

Había algo que no sabía de Blackout, y que realmente le impactaba.

No sabía que podía sentir miedo.

No tenía idea de que, en esos ojos del color de la sangre, algún día se podría reflejar el más mínimo atisbo de terror. Al parecer, así era. Era posible, y lo acababa de presenciar.

Blackout trastabilló en el aire y retrocedió un poco con el brazo de Dash todavía sujeto.

"¿Tú…? Pero... ¿Qué…?"

Dash se le acercó de golpe y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Blackout, para sorpresa de Rainbow, dio un respingo ante el movimiento brusco de la joven yegua.

"¿Crees en los fantasmas?"

* * *

Soarin gritó.

Su oponente lo pateó en la espalda y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo de la llanura. Su hocico cayó en un charco de aguanieve. Estaba helada. Logró detectar el siguiente movimiento de su oponente con sus alas y rodó hacia la derecha al tiempo que el corcel golpeaba con ambos cascos delanteros el charco de agua nieve donde su cabeza había estado segundos antes.

Soarin se irguió de un saltó y le propinó un puñetazo que hizo que su oponente se desestabilizara y cayera de costado. Soarin lo golpeó en la sien y el corcel quedó inconsciente enseguida.

Se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento, pero a la cuenta de dos ya tenía otro enemigo encima. Esta vez era una yegua que trataba de ahogarlo por detrás, subida a su espalda. Soarin trató de quitársela de encima como un toro en rodeo, pero fue inútil pues ella tenía una llave de acero alrededor de su garganta.

Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran infructíferos giró su cuerpo para dejarse caer de espaldas. Su peso aplastó a la yegua contra el suelo y ella se enfrentó al mismo destino que su compañero, quien no despertó ni cuando Soarin puso el inconsciente cuerpo de la yegua sobre él.

La batalla rugía a su alrededor, salvaje, y todo era solo una confusa masa de ponies. Soarin esquivó a dos contrincantes y se elevó en el aire hasta que llegó sobre los pegasos peleando. En el camino, algunos insensatos intentaron interponerse en su camino. No fue bueno… Para ellos.

Sobre todos y solo eventualmente peleando con otros pegasos, Soarin trató de encontrar a Dash. Un corcel pegaso lo tacleó por la espalda cuando estaba distraído por rayos fucsia y negros que venían del este y cayó como una muñeca de trapo entre los ponies. No podía controlar su vuelo a esa velocidad. Se chocó contra varios ponies en su camino hacia el suelo, sacándolos de su vuelo también.

Tensó su cuerpo para el impacto contra el duro suelo. Aterrizó en otro charco de aguanieve. El impacto lo volteó sobre el suelo y rodó por el piso por varios metros, no sin chocarse contra otros. Maldijo cuando algo le craqueó en la espalda. El cuerpo de los pegasos era naturalmente más ligero y flexible que el de un unicornio o pony terrestre, y estaban adaptados para soportar caídas largas desde pequeños. Su tiempo en los Wonderbolts le había dado suficiente condición física para soportar esa caída. Además, conocía muchos trucos para no hacerse tanto daño.

Sin embargo, había perdido un poco la práctica, y el impacto el dolió un montón. Tanto, que no se pudo levantar de inmediato cuando por fin dejó de rodar. Corto de aire y seguro de que se había roto (o al menos dislocado) algo, Soarin trató de erguirse, pero el dolor blanco en su costado izquierdo lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo húmedo.

Pudo ver como el corcel que lo había tacleado aterrizaba frente a él y sacaba una daga de cuchilla negra. Soarin tensó el cuerpo, preparado para la puñalada, pero le sostuvo la mirada al corcel, a pesar de que en vez de ojos solo podía ver brillantes luces verdes en el casco de este. Vio el brazo del corcel tensarse antes de dejarlo caer…

Y un rayo de magia fucsia lo golpeó en la sien antes de que la daga atravesara la espalda de Soarin.

El corcel soltó la daga, que cayó al alcance de Soarin, y rodó por el suelo completamente desorientado. Soarin giró la cabeza hacia la dirección donde el rayo había venido.

Twilight galopaba hacia él, su cuerno listo para liberar otro ataque. Detrás de ella había un escudo rectangular de magia que golpeaba a todo aquel que tratara de atacarla desde cualquier ángulo, sin necesidad de que ella siquiera volteara a mirar.

El oponente de Soarin la miró y se levantó, algo tambaleante, para atacarla. Soarin fue más rápido. Con suficiente control sobre sus extremidades para volver a la batalla, Soarin se levantó y se le abalanzó encima, dándole un sólido puñetazo que giró su rostro de tal manera que algo craqueó en el cuello del corcel. El corcel gruño y se abalanzó sobre Soarin, aprisionándolo contra el suelo húmedo, dispuesto a ahogarlo.

Twilight los alcanzó y lanzó un rayo celeste al corcel al tiempo que lo empujaba lejos de Soarin. Cuando el corcel tambaleó hacia un lado, Twilight agarró a Soarin de la manga y lo arrastró lejos de este. Un aire helado, que no era parte del clima, había alcanzado a Soarin. Se quedó estupefacto cuando el corcel enemigo se empezó a congelar y un grueso cubo de hielo lo aprisionó a él y medio metro alrededor de este.

Soarin miró a Twilight, estupefacto. Una capa de sudor perlaba la frente de la joven unicornio, y presentaba varias heridas leves alrededor del cuerpo, visibles por cortes en su uniforme. Todavía la perseguía la piedra mágica. Twilight lo miró e iba a decir algo cuando agrandó los ojos y lanzó otro rayo de magia atrás de Soarin, quien giró a tiempo para ver a una yegua enemiga caer al suelo inconsciente.

Twilight jadeó mientras Soarin se levantaba.

"Rayo Helado. Le sorprendería lo fácil que es efectuarlo con este frío" Twilight sopló para apartar su fleco de su cara "¿Creí que querría ayuda?"

Soarin siseó al sentir un tirón en la base del ala. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Twilight.

"Necesita ir con las enfermeras"

"Solo debe ser la caída. Tienen ponies que necesitan más ayuda que yo"

Twilight hizo una mueca "Se podría desgarrar un músculo"

Soarin la apartó del camino de una yegua que quería atacarlos. Soarin la golpeó en el costado al tiempo que un segundo ponente se acercaba. Escuchó a Twilight lanzar un rayo de magia a alguien detrás de ellos.

Atrapó a la yegua en una llave y usó sus alas para impulsarse en una vuelta de lado. Pateó el lado de la cabeza del corcel y pasó sobre la espalda de la yegua para arrastrarla consigo al suelo, donde la noqueó con un golpe preciso en la nuca.

Twilight, por su lado, se había ocupado de tres.

Soarin abrió ambas alas en una pose orgullosa "¿Ves? Estoy perfectamente"

Twilight señaló hacia el este y, con tono de urgencia, dijo:

"Bien, pero ¡deberíamos ir a ver a Rainbow Dash!"

* * *

Applejack pateó con fuerza a su oponente, noqueándolo fácilmente.

Por años había trabajado en una granja de manzanas. Sus cascos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para noquear a un corcel adulto de la talla de Big Mac.

Y es que eso acababa de hacer.

La batalla estaba reñida. Parecía que cada vez que derrotaban a un enemigo, se multiplicaba por dos, como una maldita hidra. Sin embargo, no parecía que el ejército de Celestia estuviera tan debilitado, aunque un buen número de ponies estaban recibiendo atención médica en las orillas del campo de batalla.

Applejack se habían propuesto quedarse cerca de la zona de enfermería para tener a Rarity y Fluttershy a la vista, y así poder protegerlas en caso de que las cosas se pusieran más feas, pero era difícil. Sus oponentes la empujaban y lanzaban por todos lados. Applejack se habían enfrentado a bravucones antes, allá en Manehattan, durante sus años con sus tíos Orange.

Pero esto no era Manehattan, y no se estaba enfrentando a niños ricos citadinos que no paraban de molestarla por su acento o por sus pecas. Esto era grave. Esto era _realmente_ grave.

Twilight estaba con ella hace unos momentos, y juntas habían recibido menos daño aunque no lo habían evitado del todo. Pero Twilight había visto al Capitán Skies caer del cielo y no tener un buen aterrizaje y se había ido corriendo a ayudarlo a pesar de las insistencias de Applejack de que él podía cuidarse solo.

Se desconcentró un segundo, que fue suficiente para que una yegua la tumbara al suelo. Era tan alta como Applejack e igual de fuerte, si no más, por lo que Applejack la tuvo difícil para poder sacársela de encima.

La yegua la estrangulaba. Applejack la pateaba tan fuerte como podía en el estómago, pero aunque la yegua gruñía y tosía, no la soltaba. Applejack podía sentir la falta de oxígeno y emitía sonidos ahogados mientras luchaba por aire, pero era inútil frente a su oponente.

Por entre la neblina de la cercana inconciencia, escuchó algo.

Era fuerte y constante, el aleteo de poderosas alas acercándose a gran velocidad.

Y luego un poderoso grito de guerra, solo que este era un llamado de águila, y estaba alarmantemente cerca de ella.

La fuerza con la que su oponente fue arrojada de sobre ella fue tal que hasta Applejack rodó unas veces, devolviéndole la conciencia. Tomó boconadas que le quemaron la garganta y levantó la mirada.

Una regia grifo se erguía a unos metros de ella, cubierta en una armadura ligera de metal. Su cuerpo de león era de color marrón claro, y su cabeza de águila estaba cubierta en plumas blancas, tres de las cuales caían sobre sus ojos y se tornaban de un tono ligero de purpura en las puntas. Sus afilados ojos amarillos lanzaban una mirada que podría matar a cualquier que se la dedicara y se giró a ver a Applejack.

"¡Levántate, pequeña! ¡No quiero tener que salvar tu patético trasero de nuevo!" le gritó, saltando hacia la yegua. Le clavó sus garras en el hombro a un corcel y le desgarró la mitad de la espalda. El corcel soltó un grito de agonía.

Applejack se adelantó a detenerla.

"¡Tranquila, amiga!" le jaló el brazo a la grifo "¡No debemos matar a nadie! ¡Solo debemos noquearlos!"

"¡Sí, pues así nunca ganarán la guerra!" reprochó la grifo, sin inmutarse por la sangre en sus garras. Applejack miró con pena al corcel y con dureza a la grifo.

"¡Pues nos ha funcionado bastante bien estos últimos años! ¡Siguen siendo ponies que están bajo control metal! ¡No debes herirlos, amiga!" hizo a un lado a la grifo y le dio un puñetazo a un corcel que se les acercaba. La grifo lo agarró de la cabeza y lo lanzó por aires.

"¡Escúchame bien!" la grifo la señaló "¡Solo estamos aquí porque Grandpa Gruff hizo un trato con su Princesa! Pelearé cuanto pueda para ayudarles a ustedes, ponies, que no pueden lidiar con uno de los suyos que se ha vuelto loco y me iré ¡tú y yo no somos amigas!"

Applejack hizo una mueca "Pues te guste o no, somos aliados por ahora ¡Así que deja de quejarte y no mates a nadie!"

La grifo hizo a Applejack a un lado y noqueó a un corcel de un solo puñetazo. Applejack resopló.

"Me llamo Applejack"

"No me importa" la grifo la miró con dureza "Ustedes ponies siempre son tan inoportunos, queriendo hacer amigos en los momentos menos convenientes"

Applejack saltó delante de la grifo. Una yegua estaba a punto de clavarle a ella un puñal en la nuca, y Applejack la tiró al piso. Le dio una patada que la noqueó y volvió a mirar a la grifo.

Miraba un poco sorprendida el puñal.

Applejack refunfuñó "¡Pues al diablo la charla amable, entonces! ¡Solo mantente viva cuanto puedas y noquea a cualquiera que quiera sorprenderme por la espalda y estamos en paz!"

Applejack le dio la espalda a la grifo "Pueden ser tan desagradables, en serio…"

"Gilda"

Applejack volteó a ver a la grifo, que le daba la espalda pero la miraba sobre el hombro.

"Mi nombre es Gilda. Una vez tuve una amiga, una pony, cuando era muy pequeña, pero desde la guerra perdimos contacto. Temo que esté muerta y pensaba que podría encontrarla hoy"

Applejack sintió un poco de simpatía por la grifo "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Gilda saltó sobre Applejack, aterrizó al otro lado de ella y atrapó con sus garras la cabeza de una yegua. La lanzó contra el suelo y esta quedó inconsciente.

"Rainbow Dash"

Applejack se sorprendió. Sonrió de lado.

"Pues parece que tenemos algo en común, Gilda"

* * *

Con la llegada de los grifos al campo de batalla, el ejército de Equestria dobló fuerzas. Al ver a las orgullosas criaturas descender del cielo para apoyar a la Princesa Celestia, un escalofrío recorrió a todos los ponies bajo control mental y a sus superiores. Los soldados de Celestia, aunque sorprendidos, celebraron a sus nuevos aliados que llegaban un tanto tarde.

Celestia, quien acababa de lograr hacer caer a Sombra en una trampa de luz que lo debilitó bastante, sonrió al ver a los grifos.

Su hogar todavía no estaba perdido.

Le dolía el cuerpo entero, pero si este día tenía que dar su vida con tal de que sus súbditos fueran libres, entonces ella haría justo eso.

Cuando Sombra volvió a trata de encapsularla en su magia negra y de pesadillas, Celestia sintió un nuevo calor en su cuerpo. Una nueva de determinación.

Hasta el último aliento. Por Equestria, por sus súbditos…

Por Luna…

* * *

Rainbow Dash habría dado lo que fuera por poder grabar en video la reacción de Blackout a su regreso. Como si hubiera visto un genuino fantasma, tambaleó hacia atrás, lo suficientemente distraído para que Shining Armor lo golpeara con un muy potente rayo de luz magenta que lo lanzó al otro lado del valle.

Dash lo miró unos segundos antes de voltear a Shining Armor, en tierra, y hacerle un gesto con el casco.

"¡Buen tiro! ¡Me encargaré de él!"

Shining Armor protestó "¡Es muy fuerte para que se ocupe sola!"

Dash le lanzó una mirada. Su voz era gélida y firme cuando respondió:

"¿Que no me ve? Ya he sobrevivido a él muchas veces"

Aun así, Shining la siguió hasta donde vieron a Blackout aterrizar, pero el pegaso alquitrán los alcanzó en el camino, furibundo.

Había sido muy fácil, y había llegado muy rápido en momento: No le despegues los ojos de encima. Hacerlo significa la muerte. La muerte significa la derrota. La derrota significa el fin de Equestria, y de todo lo que Dash amaba.

Su familia. Sus amigos. _Soarin_.

Hazlo por ellos.

Blackout usó una técnica que a Dash le gustaba llamar _La Puerta del Infierno_. Un agujero negro se abrió frente a ella y la succionó hacia el vacío, solo para liberarla directamente frente a Blackout. El corcel la esperaba con un puñetazo listo, pero Dash lo bloqueó muy fácil con los antebrazos.

Había bloqueado golpes tantas veces que ya no le dolía hacerlo. Le era muy fácil hacerlo.

Pero el choque del casco de Blackout contra sus antebrazos le dolió tanto que soltó un grito de agonía. Tambaleó hacia atrás y perdió unos centímetros de altitud por la fuerza.

Eso no era posible. Blackout no había maximizado su fuerza. Se subió las magas hasta los codos y descubrió feos moretones donde había recibido el puñetazo en una variedad de matices de morado, verde y azul. Se le fue el alma al piso.

Firefly le había dicho que el balance entre el hechizo de Blackout y el suero de Key se reestablecería en unas semanas. Un mes, cuando mucho. Ya había pasado más de un mes y los golpes le seguían doliendo diez veces más de lo que deberían. Su sistema nervioso ya debería funcionar correctamente ahora.

Se tragó su frustración y recuperó el vuelo antes de ser succionada de nuevo por el agujero negro. Blackout soltó una carcajada cuando alcanzó a ver los moretones de Dash a pesar de que ella trató de ocultarlos con las magas del uniforme.

"No sabes cuanta satisfacción me causa tu dolor. Ese hechizo es muy poderoso y requirió de una gran porción de mi magia" esbozó una sonrisa siniestra que le congeló la sangre a Dash "Me alegra ver que funciona…"

La sujetó del brazo un poco demasiado fuerte y Dash soltó un alarido mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre con patadas. Blackout ni se inmutó.

"¿Creíste que podías asustarme con tu resurrección? Eres pequeña y patética" escupió en su cara. Dash agarraba su muñeca tan fuerte como podía tratando de hacer que la soltara.

El cristal colgando en el cuello de Blackout le quemó el pecho cuando Blackout la presionó contra él, doblándole el brazo de forma incómoda. Dash trató de alejar el rostro de él casi rompiéndose el cuello, pero Blackout se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró en el odio.

"No eres nada, ¿oíste? Y verás lo que obtienen quienes se atreven a tomarse mis amenazas como un juego"

La daga apuntaba a su ojo, Dash notó. Pero entonces algo resonó peligrosamente cerca.

Blackout levantó la mirada y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras sus pupilas se volvían del tamaño de alfileres.

Dash reconocía ese grito.

Un grito de águila.

Los grifos habían llegado, Dash no necesitaba voltearse para saberlo. Ella había escuchado a una grifo hacer ese sonido muchas veces cuando era una niña.

Aprovechando la distracción de Blackout, logró librar el brazo y propinarle un buen puñetazo que lo alejó de ella. La daga saltó de su agarre mágico y desapareció entre la multitud.

Dash estaba segura de que eso le había dolido más a ella que a él, pero se tragó su dolor y lo tacleó por el costado. Ambos cayeron varios metros. Dash alcanzó a agarrar una de sus bombas de gas y la explotó en el rostro del corcel, que se deshizo en tos mientras ella se protegía con los cascos diseñados por Key. Los pegasos que estaban alrededor se empezaron a alejar del gas lacrimógeno que rodeaba a los dos, justo como Dash quería.

Las cosas estaban por ponerse feas.

Blackout agitó con cierta desesperación sus dos alas enormes y Dash soltó un bufido.

 _Controla tus emociones. Regla número cuatro_.

Sacó sus largas cintas de cuero y las blandió en el aire. Los látigos cortaron el viento a su paso cuando Dash los lanzó hacia adelante y se enredaron alrededor de las alas del corcel. Blackout soltó un alarido mientras Dash estrangulaba las alas del corcel, y la yegua empezó a darle vueltas alrededor. El gas empezaba a aclararse, y las vueltas del corcel hacían que se esparciera más rápido. Dash esperó hasta que pudo ver una de las paredes rocosas antes de liberar a Blackout, quien salió disparado. Gritaba. Eran una extraña combinación de gritos de dolor con otros de ira.

No podía controlar su vuelo y se estrelló contra la pared de rocas, que no estaba muy lejos de todos modos.

Dash se lo quedó mirando un momento hasta que sintió algo. Una corriente fría le erizó el pelaje, un escalofrío le recorrió cada vertebra de su columna y percibió una respiración viniendo de justo detrás suyo.

Se dio la vuelta, daga en casco, pero su cuerpo dejó de obedecerle y soltó la daga. Vio como esta caía al vacío un segundo, pero solo eso. Luego de ese segundo, comprendió lo que había sucedido.

Largos tentáculos de sombras rodeaba su cuerpo, y lo último que pudo ver fue los fulgurantes ojos rojos del Rey Sombra antes de todo se sumergiera en la oscuridad más absoluta.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

¡Feliz segundo aniversario de Heridas del Pasado a todos los lectores!

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Xquestria:_

Desde el inicio de HDP ha pasado mucho, y nuestros queridos personajes han tenido que pasar por mucho. En especial Rainbow Dash. No creo que "ablandar" sea el termino correcto. A veces, nos toma conocer a las personas adecuadas para darnos cuenta de muchas cosas (y no, no hablo solo de Soarin en el caso de Dash) que a veces ignoramos por temor a salir lastimados. Eso es algo que quería trasmitir con el cambio esporádico de actitud de Dash. Vemos que al principio no acepta ninguna clase de ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de sus amigas más cercanas; a mitad de la historia, en la segunda batalla, toma la ayuda con un poco más de calma y comprende que no puede hacerlo todo sola, y que está bien preocuparse por aquellos que le importan. Aquí es consciente de ello, aquí nuestra querida Rainbow se ha permitido querer y soñar de nuevo, y cuando una quiere algo teme perderlo. Esa es la razón de su nueva actitud. Recordemos que mucho ha pasado en el ultimo mes y se ha acercado mucho más a otros ponies. Pero bueno, no quiero arruinarlo para ustedes, tendrán que verlo solos *guiño*.

 _Yaiba Akatsuki._

¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y el apoyo incondicional!

 _Mr._ _ **Z**_ _zz:_

¿Por qué las odias? Si son tan buenas...

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	76. ¿A Qué le Temes?

**CAP. 76.- ¿A QUÉ LE TEMES?**

Por un momento, todo era un oscuro vacío. Sus oídos todavía captaban los gritos de la batalla y el olor a sangre y muerte todavía llegaba a sus fosas nasales, pero nada más. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido. Sus alas colgaban flojas a ambos lados de ella, y no tenía control de sus extremidades.

En un santiamén, ya no sabía dónde estaba.

No le tomó mucho averiguarlo.

El suelo era árido a su alrededor, el viento seco, y el cielo estaba teñido de naranja cobrizo. No le recordaba a nada, pero, a la vez, le recordaba a todo. Estaba sola, confundida. El viento hacía que su melena, que por alguna razón era larga ahora, ondeara en el viento.

Y luego surgió la caja de magia negra frente a ella, y se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Padre…?"

Su padre, Rainbow Blaze, estaba de hecho dentro de la caja, pero no volteó a mirarla cuando ella lo llamó.

"¡Padre!" gritó Dash, corriendo hacia la caja. Intentó tocarla, pero esta, como era de esperarse, le quemó los cascos. Dash retrocedió, horrorizada, y volvió a mirar hacia su padre, que ya no estaba igual. Se le trabó el oxígeno en la garganta.

Ahora su padre estaba muy malherido y yacía en el suelo arenoso, con una daga clavada en su corazón. Dash golpeó la caja con fuerza, ya sin importarle las quemaduras. Las lágrimas vinieron solas.

Blackout se cernía sobre su agonizante padre. Dash vio el momento en el que el costado del corcel dejó de subir y bajar con su respiración y Dash gritó.

 _No otra vez._

 _No_ esto _de nuevo._

"¡Déjalo!"

Dash giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, y se quedó horrorizada al ver a Limestone y Marble correr a todo galope hacia Blackout, quien las miró con una sonrisa siniestra. Dash golpeó la caja más fuerte.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No las hieras! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjalas en paz!" Dash suplicó, pero fue inútil. Las hermanas se abalanzaron hacia Blackout, pero no le tomó mucho al corcel haber herido de muerte a las dos. A Limestone, en el pecho. A Marble, en la nuca. Las dos cayeron inertes al suelo cerca de su padre.

Blackout se volteó y atrapó a Thunderlane, quien lo había tratado de atacar desde atrás, y pronto el corcel sufrió la misma suerte que su padre y las hermanas.

Dash presionó su cabeza con ambos cascos. Feas quemaduras ahora adornaban sus brazos, pero no le importaba. Cada muerte se repetía en su mente como la acababa de presenciar y como había sucedido en realidad.

Podía ver a Limestone y Marble saltando a proteger a sus otras dos hermanas y a Dash, y morir en el intento.

A Thunderlane siendo apuñalado frente a Dash, aterrado y desesperanzado.

A su padre…

Su padre…

"¡Limestone!"

"¡Marble!"

Dash levantó la cabeza. Las dos nuevas voces eran Maud y Pinkie, furiosas, corriendo hacia Blackout dispuestas a vengar a sus hermanas.

Dash volvió a gritar.

"¡MAUD! ¡MAUD!" trató "¡PINKIE! ¡PINKIE! ¡PAREN! ¡NO!"

Pero también fue inútil.

Blackout agarró primero a Maud, y la tiró al suelo con fuerza. La yegua aterrizó sobre su cabeza y Dash casi vomitó al escuchar un enfermizo _crack_ del cuello de Maud. No se volvió al levantar. Pinkie saltó a la espalda de Blackout y trató de ahogarlo, pero Blackout la agarró de la melena y la llevó frente a él. La sujetó contra sí mientras ella trataba de librarse y torció la cabeza de Pinkie de una forma muy, muy perturbadora.

La yegua rosa también cayó al suelo.

"¡PINKIE PIE!"

Dash perdió toda fuerza en sus piernas al ver unirse a la pelea a sus amigas. Twilight las encabezaba, y la seguía Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy. Blackout ni se inmutó.

Primero cayó la dulce Fluttershy, luego Rarity, luego Applejack.

Dash solo podía mirar. Solo podía mirar mientras Twilight caía a lado de las otras yeguas. Esta vez sí que vomitó.

Pero la pesadilla no había terminado. Todavía había a quién perder.

Rainbow Strike, y su madre, Firefly. También una aterrada Bronce Tulip, Master Key, las gemelas y Raindrops.

"¡Pagarás por eso!"

Si esto era una pesadilla ¿por qué no podía despertar?

Dash deseó que sus oídos la hubieran engañado, pero ahí estaba. Soarin estaba de pie frente a Blackout. Rechinaba los dientes, y si las miradas podían matar, entonces Blackout debía estar varios metros bajo tierra hace mucho rato. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, de arriba abajo, ambas alas desplegadas en actitud defensiva a sus lados y desde donde estaba Dash podía ver los músculos tensos del corcel.

Dash dejó caer la cabeza entre sus patas "No… Por favor… Detén esto, quien sea…"

No levantó la mirada. Solo escuchó los golpes y los gemidos, dolorosamente familiares, que vinieron de la batalla entre los dos corceles. Para este punto ya no le importaba nada. Solo quería que parara todo y poder ahogarse en su pena de una sola vez, ahogarse hasta morir, para terminar todo de una vez por todas.

Miró por entre su melena hacia el frente. Soarin ahora se unía al mar de cadáveres frente a sus ojos y Dash gritó. Le dolía la garganta. Tal vez había estado gritando todo el rato y no se había dado cuenta; como fuera, siguió gritando y pateando y presionándose la cabeza hasta que llegaron los tentáculos de sombras.

La tomaron y la apretaron, y en ese momento Dash se quedó sin voz. Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y unos fulgurantes ojos rojos brillaron frente a ella.

"Los ponies más fuertes tienen las debilidades más patéticas"

La voz era grave, siniestra y parecía venir de todos lados.

"Sus lealtades los vuelven fáciles títeres para mis dulces pesadillas"

Dash la reconoció como Rey Sombra, cuya cara apareció frente a ella.

"Romperlos es delicioso"

Frente a sus ojos los colmillos de unicornio se abrieron, como si estuviera a punto de devorarla.

"¡ _Y SUS GRITOS TAMBIÉN LO SON_!"

Dash gritó.

Y entonces, una brillante luz roja surgió detrás de Rey Sombra. Un calor se alojó en el pecho de Dash al verla, pues esta no le daba miedo, sino que mas bien la reconfortaba y le daba la esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien.

El Rey Sombra se volteó al notar la luz y rugió, furibundo y agónico.

Las sombras que la rodeaban la apretaron un poco más fuerte antes de que todo se aclarara.

* * *

Cuando Dash abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba de vuelta en el campo de batalla, todavía frente a frente con Sombra, pero había algo diferente.

El Rey le rugía a la piedra que brillaba de rojo entre él y Dash, quien reconoció a su Elemento de la Armonía. Su brillo era tan fuerte que el Rey Sombra retrocedió entrecerrando los ojos, siseando como un gato furioso, y soltó de su agarre a Dash, quien estaba demasiado débil para detener su caída. El dolor de su garganta le indicaba que, aun en la realidad, había estado gritando de terror.

Un aura dorada la envolvió, cálida, deteniendo su caída justo a tiempo, y luego la depositó en el suelo de nuevo. Sus ojos cansados captaron el momento preciso en que la Princesa Celestia contraatacaba a Sombra con poderosos halos de magia dorada.

La preciosa armadura de la Princesa ahora estaba llena de raspones y abollada en algunas partes, y Celestia en sí presentaba feas heridas y moratones por todos lados, incluso había perdido varias plumas en sus alas lastimadas. Su melena se había soltado y ondeaba detrás de ella. Una gruesa capa de sudor perlaba su frente mientras liberaba su ataque contra el Rey, quien poco podía hacer para defenderse ante la magia Alicornio.

Dash estaba a punto de levantarse para ayudar a la Princesa cuando un aura de magia negra la envolvió y la elevó al aire de nuevo.

Un casco sujetó firmemente su garganta, cortándole la respiración, y Dash se encontró de nuevo cara a cara con Blackout. Estaba muy malherido, con un ojo morado y un feo corte en la frente, pero estaba tan furioso que Dash sintió genuino miedo al ver su expresión.

Dash forcejeó con el corcel, pero este no la soltó.

Sin decir palabra alguna, presionó más y más fuerte el cuello de la pegaso, quien empezaba a ponerse morada por falta de oxígeno.

Y entonces, al mismo tiempo, un rayo fucsia de magia y un pegaso celeste pálido golpearon a Blackout, quien soltó a Dash cuando su nuevo oponente lo siguió empujando lejos de la yegua. Dash inhaló tan profundo que le quemaron los pulmones, y nuevamente cayó al suelo, pero esta vez no había princesa para detener su caída. Su espalda golpeó en suelo y Dash Se hizo un ovillo mientras daba tumbos por el suelo por varios metros. Cuando por fin se detuvo, se frotó el cuello amoratado al tiempo que levantaba la mirada.

Soarin y Blackout batallaban en los aires. El corcel negro estaba rojo de furia, pero Soarin se veía tan tranquilo que Dash no pudo evitar un rayo de orgullo.

 _Regla número cuatro_ , pensó. _Bien hecho._

Y luego Blackout atrapó a Soarin en un aura negra brillante y lo lazó con fuerza al suelo, bastante lejos. Dash estaba punto de levantarse hacia Blackout cuando se dio cuenta de que Celestia había sido, de nuevo, aprisionada en una bola de magia negra por Sombra. Iba a ir hacia la princesa ahora, pero al elevarse en el aire su ala izquierda falló y la mandó al suelo de nuevo.

Celestia emergió de nuevo de su prisión, pero esta vez Sombra estaba preparado, y los dos se envolvieron en una batalla de luz y oscuridad que detuvo todas las batallas por un segundo. Cualquier ataque que la Princesa lanzara, Sombra lo bloqueaba al tiempo que lanzaba el suyo.

Se volteó de nuevo a Blackout, quien había preparado un nuevo ataque para Dash. Ella estaba adolorida como nunca en su vida, el ala no le servía, estaba segura de estar teniendo una hemorragia interna en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero no se dejó intimidar, como su padre le había enseñado tantas lunas atrás.

Le devolvió su mirada asesina a Blackout.

Pero estaba acabada. Había peleado hasta que su cuerpo literalmente era incapaz de moverse más, había dado lo mejor y había usado todas las tácticas que su padre le había enseñado. Pero su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a sus órdenes, y si lo hacía, era con mucha demora. Ni siquiera podía soportar su propio peso.

Así que recogió toda su dignidad en esa última mirada asesina al tiempo que Blackout le lanzó el ataque. Si iba a morir, al menos iba a ser en el campo de batalla.

Pero, como siempre, el destino tenía otros planes.

Applejack saltó y tacleó a Dash con tanta fuerza que la alejó del proyectil justo a tiempo. La explosión que este causó las envió volando por varios metros más hasta que aterrizaron dolorosamente, con Applejack todavía sujetando a Dash.

Dash miró a la pony de tierra "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Podrías haber muerto!"

"¡Sí, también tú!" replicó Applejack, tratando de hacerla levantarse.

Dash soltó un alarido "No puedo, mis piernas…"

"¡Patrañas!" Applejack prácticamente la subió a sus hombros "¡Debemos llevarte a las enfermeras! ¡Camina!"

"¡Que _no_ puedo! ¡Mis piernas no sirven!"

"¡No voy a dejarte aquí!" Applejack la acomodó en su lomo "Te llevaré cargada si debo ¿oíste? Nunca dejo a mi amigos"

Applejack levantó la mirada y ahogó un grito. Tiró a Dash al suelo y la cubrió con su cuerpo, y Dash vio justo a tiempo la enorme roca que iba a caer sobre ambas, pero no lo hizo.

Pinkie Pie saltó hasta la roca y la volvió polvo, haciendo honor a su posición de Rock Tropper. La yegua rosa aterrizó frente a Dash y Applejack, en posición defensiva, y Blackout emergió detrás del polvo de roca cuando este se dispersó.

"¡Rainbow!"

Dash volteó a la dulce voz de Fluttershy, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta las tres. Estaban a una distancia considerable de la zona de enfermería, pero ella corría entre los ponies peleando hacia Dash, cubierta de cascos a cabeza de polvo.

Blackout recibió un rayo de magia fucsia en el costado y se giró a ver a Shining Armor, con su cuerno preparado.

Fluttershy se deslizó hasta detenerse junto a Dash y la acurrucó entre sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Te escuché gritar, y fue horrible!" sollozó, y luego se inclinó hacia un corte en el hombro de Dash "Traje mi botiquín, voy a ayudarte."

Dash estaba punto de refutar cuando vio que Shining Armor había sido derribado por Blackout, y había terminado igual que Soarin: aventado lejos. El corcel alquitrán volteó a las yeguas de nuevo y lanzó un rayo de magia negra.

Fluttershy gritó. Pinkie y Applejack cubrieron a las pegasos como pudieron.

Rarity de pronto se plantó frente a ella y conjuró un escudo que detuvo el proyectil de magia negra. La unicornio soltó un grito agudo cuando otro vino en camino de ellas, y siguió conjurando un escudo tras otro cada vez que el ultimo se rompía en mil pedazos para protegerlas.

Pero las habilidades mágicas de Rarity no eran tan grandes, así que la unicornio se agotó mentalmente cuando un proyectil la obligó a forcejear con su escudo por largo rato. La magia de Blackout se disipó, y Rarity cayó exhausta y sudada al suelo frente a Pinkie Pie, quien la irguió por los brazos para mantenerla consciente.

Dash estaba rodeada de las cuatro a este punto, pero ninguna podía hacer nada para detener el inminente siguiente ataque de Blackout. El corcel preparó un enorme orbe de magia negra y, con un giro, la lanzó a gran velocidad a las cinco yeguas, quienes tensaron el cuerpo.

Pero impacto nunca llegó, y de pronto estaba rodeadas de un domo fucsia.

Frente a ellas, Twilight mantenía su domo mágico mientras la magia negra lo golpeaba frente a todas. Twilight tenía una habilidad mágica mucho mayor que Rarity, y su domo era tan sólido que la magia oscura de Blackout no podía pasarlo ni romperlo. La unicornio fruncía el ceño y sudaba por la concentración, y gotas de sudor empezaron a rodar por su mejilla cuando Blackout incrementó el poder de su ataque tratando de vencerla.

Pero Twilight tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, y eso hacía su magia más poderosa aún. Su magia incrementó su brillo, y su domo también se volvió más resistente. Blackout inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella y aumento la potencia de su ataque.

Twilight gritó cuando una punzada de dolor le cruzó la cabeza. Las rodillas le fallaron. Cuando cayó de rodillas, sudando por el esfuerzo mental, el domo se redujo en tamaño alrededor de las seis.

Rarity se irguió al ver el esfuerzo de Twilight. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Twilight, apuntando su cuerno a la unicornio, y su cuerno se iluminó con su magia celeste. Incrementó su potencia hasta que también fue cegadora, y su magia salió disparada hacia el cuerno de Twilight. El halo hizo contacto con la magia de Twilight, quien soltó un alarido. La magia de Rarity y la de Twilight se combinaron, formando un tono más violeta, y el domo se solidificó un poco más.

Era una batalla de voluntades entre dos ponies de gran poder, pero había una gran desventaja para Twilight. La magia de Blackout venía de un cristal, no él mismo. A él no le era un gran esfuerzo usarla, pero a Twilight le costaba fuerza mental, y a pesar de que tenía mucha, también tenía sus límites. Por lo tanto, cuando el hechizo fue demasiado para la joven unicornio, empezó a gritar en agonía, tratando de mantener su domo protector. Le saltaban lágrimas de los ojos.

El domo se empezó a craquear, y el pánico brilló en los ojos de las seis. Rarity también gritaba, y cayó rendida.

Cuando la magia de Rarity se apagó, también la Twilight. Ambas se colapsaron en el suelo.

El domo se rompió en mil pedazos.

La ola de energía negra fue barrida hacia atrás por las seis piedras de los Elementos, que brillaban ante ellas. Estas luego retrocedieron hasta formar una línea recta detrás de las seis.

Twilight apenas se aferraba a la realidad, y Dash miró con horror como Blackout preparaba un ataque nuevo. Él sudaba, sí, pero mantenía una posición firme y la expresión de un gato orgulloso.

Dash miró a Twilight, al borde del colapso mental.

A Rarity, jadeando como un perro a los cascos de Pinkie, hecha un desastre.

A Pinkie, con los cascos cuarteados y una fea herida en la mejilla.

A Fluttershy, aterrada, pero abrazando a Dash tratando de controlar sus cascos para curarla.

A Applejack, que tenía un feo moratón en el cuello y varias heridas menores, pero era totalmente capaz de alejarse.

¿Por qué no se iba?

Dash miró los Elementos flotando tras de ellas y hubo un destello en sus ojos.

Algo hizo _clic_ dentro de Dash y sintió una nueva ola de emociones barriéndola desde adentro. La adrenalina y un montón más que no podía explicar la ayudaron a levantarse sobre sus piernas temblorosas y a plantarse frente Twilight. Abrió ambas alas a sus costados, usándolas como barrera entre Blackout y sus amigas.

Las cinco yeguas a sus cascos soltaron un alarido cuando el Rey Sombra hizo acto de presencia. Sus sombras se expandían detrás de él, y su cabeza flotó junto a Blackout con una sonrisa que solo decía: _Hazlo_.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba a Dash. De miedo. De rabia. De agonía.

Pero plantó los cascos firmes en la tierra y gritó a voz en cuello en dirección de Sombra y Blackout:

"¡No tocarán a _mis amigas_!"

Detrás de ellas, los Elementos explotaron.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

WOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOW ESTO SE PONE INTENSOOOOOOOO.

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Xquestria:_

Siempre es un placer :3

Tu sí que sabes que se acerca el final, jeje.

 _Yaiba Akatsuki:_

Zecora me hizo ver estrellas por las rimas, en serio.

 _halsenbert:_

Muchas gracias por los halagos. Me alegra que te haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en escribir ese capítulo.

 _Mr. Zzz:_

Mm, bueno, pues respeto tu opinión aunque no la comparto *sonrisa*.

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	77. Los Elementos de la Armonía

**CAP. 77.- LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA**

Soarin se aferró a las plumas de Gilda. En el aterrizaje forzoso después de su enfrentamiento con Blackout se había roto un ala. Afortunadamente, había aterrizado cerca de esta grifo que se quedó pasmada al verlo retorcerse de agonía.

Pero ella era considerablemente larga y se veía fuerte, así que le pidió que lo llevara en su espalda. La grifo, quien se presentó más tarde como Gilda, se negó, pero en cuanto Soarin soltó que tenía que ir a proteger a Rainbow Dash ella lo subió a su espalda y salió volando a toda velocidad.

"¡No jales las plumas, pony!" se quejó Gilda cuando Soarin las jaló por accidente "¡Tú solo tienes en las alas, pero esta es mi cabeza, ¿entiendes?!"

"Lo lamento…" Soarin soltó un poco la fuera con la que sujetaba las plumas.

Gilda desaceleró un poco más. Debido al ala rota de Soarin, la velocidad con la que la grifo había arrancado le había causado agonía, así que Gilda se había visto obligada a ir más lento. Esto los había retrasado más. Algún enemigo inoportuno se les atravesó en el camino y se enfrentó a ambos. Soarin había salido volando del lomo de Gilda y se había chocado con otro enemigo, a quien solo le pudo ganar por los pelos. Gilda lo atrapó antes de que pudiera dar contra el suelo por enésima vez, y solo entonces pudieron retomar su camino.

"Ya estamos cerca, niño bonito"

"Soarin está bien"

Gilda revoleó sus ojos de ave.

En ese momento, de su lugar de destino, hubo una explosión.

La onda expansiva sacó a Gilda del aire y a Soarin de su espalda otra vez, ocasionando que ambos se estrellaran en el suelo. La batalla a su alrededor se detuvo, y todos en la Meseta voltean a ver el origen de la explosión.

Soarin se quedó sin aliento.

En el aire, rodeadas por un brillo blanco, estaban Dash y sus amigas.

Los ojos de las seis brillaban en blanco, y vientos místicos las envolvían, haciendo que sus melenas se elevaran como llamas sobre ellas. Sus Cutie Marks brillaban. Detrás de ellas, seis brillos pequeños daban vueltas y vueltas y vueltas a gran velocidad.

De pronto, lo pequeños brillos dejaron de girar, y revelaron los Elementos.

Seis bellas joyas octogonales flotaban detrás de ellas. Una naranja, una rosa, una celeste, una morada, una roja, y una fucsia, la más grande de todas.

Cada una salió disparada a una de las diferentes yeguas a las que les pertenecía. Con un destello, se adhirieron a los cuellos de cada una con collares de oro; salvo por la fucsia, que fue hacia Twilight y se transformó en una tiara. Cada Elemento tomó al forma de la Cutie Mark de su portadora: el de Applejack era una manzana, el de Fluttershy una mariposa, y así.

El de Rainbow Dash era un rayo rojo.

Rey Sombra siseaba hacia las seis yeguas. Sus tentáculos de Sombra se envolvieron como un capullo alrededor de su cuerpo y quiso atacarlas, pero tanto la luz como los Elementos lo hicieron retroceder.

Su voz retumbaba por toda la Meseta "¡NO!" gruñó.

A su lado, Blackout trastabilló.

* * *

"Es real…" Blackout exhaló "Un arcoíris… Es real…"

Twilight, liderando a las seis, miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Sus amigas la miraron también. Al cruzar miradas con Rainbow Dash, con ambas alas desplegadas orgullosamente a sus lados, esta le asintió.

Miró a Applejack, a su izquierda, y esta hizo el mismo gesto.

También lo hizo Pinkie Pie, y Rarity, y Fluttershy, aunque esta última un poco temerosa. Pero Fluttershy era así, ella lo sabía, y estaba arraigado en su memoria, aunque no podía recordarlo muy bien. Como un sueño lejano.

Confiada por la seguridad que sentía con sus amigas, miró a Sombra y gritó:

"¡Se acabó Sombra!" las demás adoptaron una posición defensiva "¡Hoy pagarás por tus crímenes!"

No sabía cómo sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pero lo sabía. Instinto, tal vez.

Twilight cerró los ojos, y se llevó los cascos al pecho.

El resto la imitó.

Los Elementos brillaron cada vez más y más intensamente, hasta que mirarlos dolía. Luego abrió los ojos y extendió los brazos de golpe.

Los Elementos lanzaron un rayo al aire que danzó en forma de espiral. Sobre sus cabezas los rayos se unieron para formar un brillante arcoíris. Este arcoíris se disparó hacia Sombra y hacia Blackout, los envolvió a ambos.

Sombra rugió y Blackout gritó en agonía.

Y tan rápido como la amenaza del Imperio de Cristal se cernió sobre toda Equestria, tan rápido como la vida de todos los ponies había cambiado… el temible Rey Sombra y su segundo al mando se habían ido.

 _Seis fuerzas de arcoíris se alzaran. Contra las sombras combatirán y, al final, su resplandor de vuelta al Gran Imperio traerán._

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Oh my!

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _Xquestria:_

¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra verte por estos lares de nuevo!

 _Yaiba Akatsuki:_

¡Me alegra mucho que estés disfrutando la historia!

 _Mr. Zzz:_

Eso fue de Avengers XD

 _Luna taylor:_

¡Continuada!

.

¡Hasta la próxima!  
-Midday Giggle


	78. Secuela

**CAP. 78.- SECUELA**

Celestia sintió el momento en el que los Elementos de la Armonía se activaron y se deshicieron de Sombra. Con su magia de luz había podido detener un poco el ataque de la magia de pesadillas de Sombra que la había encapsulado y hecho prisionera, impidiéndole así moverse o contratacar.

Solo podía ver una esfera de magia negra a su alrededor. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la magia de Sombra, pero esta no se movía un milímetro.

Cuando sintió la victoria, esta se disipó y la liberó.

A su alrededor, el mundo cambiaba. Seis potentes luces brillaban cerca del suelo no tan lejos de Celestia, y una oleada de magia se iba expandiendo hacia afuera, dejando atrás maravillas. Todo por lo que pasaba recuperaba su anterior esplendor, que Celestia recordaba con hilarante exactitud. El suelo arenoso se convertía en tierra húmeda y césped oscuro, a causa del clima. Algunos árboles sin hojas brotaron del suelo donde debías estar al sentir pasar la ola, y las nubes en el cielo, llenas de copos aún por caer, eran más blancas que grises.

Cuando la ola pasaba un (ex)soldado de Sombra, las luces de sus cascos se apagaban, y ellos tiraban de este hasta que se zafaba de sus cabezas, arrojándolo tan lejos como pudieron. Algunos, al darse cuenta de que eran libres del control mental, se echaron a llorar, incitando a la compasión y el consuelo de sus camaradas y de los propios soldados de Celestia.

Era una imagen hermosa.

La oleada de magia siguió avanzando hasta perderse de vista de los ejércitos. Celestia estaba segura de que bien podía haber recorrido toda Equestria o todo el mundo.

Agotada, planeó hasta los seis cuerpos tendidos en el piso, los cuales emitían un brillo de colores diferentes cada una. Solo esperaba que estuvieran bien. El poder de los Elementos era muy grande, y para ponies que no se habían preparado de antemano, podía causar grandes dolores de cabeza. Incluso ella misma había sufrido después de la primera vez que los usó, cuando era una adolescente. Bueno, ella había usado tres de ellos, mientras Luna iba con los otros tres, y tal vez por eso el dolor había sido tan intenso. Como sea.

No pudo evitar notar que toda la Meseta estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Todos miraban atónitos el espacio donde supuso antes debió haber estado Rey Sombra y, por lo visto, también su Segundo al Mando.

Celestia aterrizó con toda la gracia que su cuerpo herido le permitía frente a las seis yeguas. Se sintió tambalear, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio antes de que se fuera de bruces. Sombra la había hecho pasar por una batalla fiera, y sentía cada herida en su cuerpo. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que las jóvenes estaban bien, así que se tragó el dolor y movió con suavidad a Twilight, inconsciente en el suelo.

La joven unicornio se sacudió. Sus pestañas revolotearon y poco a poco despertó. Se enderezó con los codos, pero gruñó y se llevó un casco a la cabeza, frotándose la sien. Celestia tuvo que reprimir una risita a causa del infortunio de la joven. Sus súbditos siempre la hacían reír de la manera más hilarante, pero se contuvo, porque el momento era solemne para todo el reino. Asegurándose de que todos estaban mirándolas, Celestia ayudó a Twilight a levantarse tomándole un casco entre los suyos.

"Ya todo está bien, mi querida Twilight" le dijo en el mejor tono maternal que logró. "Ya han ganado"

Twilight la miró confundida. Se enderezó sobre sus temblorosas patas y miró alrededor.

Como supuso, todos los estaban mirando.

Twilight parecía cohibida por la indeseada atención. Teniendo en cuenta que acaban de realizar una hazaña que nadie había visto antes (o al menos no los ponies de este tiempo), Celestia podía entenderla. Pero la atención la perseguiría de hoy en adelante quisiera ella no, pues con un Elemento de la Armonía de su lado, podía lograr grandes cosas.

Y con la ayuda de sus cinco maravillosas amigas, podían llegar muy lejos juntas.

Twilight soltó un chillido y se acercó a todo galope a la más cercana de sus migas: Applejack. La pony terrestre estaba tendida de costado tratando de encontrarle sentido a la situación. A su alrededor, el resto de las portadoras empezaban a despertar.

"¡Applejack!" soltó, acercándose a la pony terrestre.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" le aseguró "Un poco mareada, eso es todo" se frotó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Luego, miró su nuevo collar "¿Qué establos fue todo eso?"

"Pues, querida, eh..." Rarity se sentó sobre su cola "Me parece que... ¿salvamos a Equestria?"

A su lado, Fluttershy se enderezó.

Twilight se quedó de piedra cuando miró bien a Rarity y Fluttershy. La melena de Rarity se había alargado bastante más. Ahora ya no llegaba a su barbilla, como la había recortado por su trabajo en Manehattan, sino que alcanzaba su pecho en un elegante tirabuzón, y se alzaba alrededor de su cuerno en otra onda elegante. Su cola también había crecido bastante.

Fluttershy, en cambio, ahora tenía una cola tan larga que se arrastraba por el piso y una melena cuyas puntas le rozaban las muñecas, ocultando la mitad de su cara de cualquiera que la viera.

Sin poder procesarlo bien, se las quedó mirando con expresión vacía.

Celestia soltó una risita "Sí, eso pasa"

Rarity miró hacia arriba, para encontrarse con su nuevo peinado.

Celestia podría jurar que había estrellas en sus ojos.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHJAJAJAJAJA!" gritó, en éxtasis, y se pasó los cascos por su melena "¡Gracias, Elementos!"

Fluttershy le sonrió "Tienes una melena preciosa"

Rarity le sonrió "¡Tú también, querida!" Fluttershy le pasó los cascos por las puntas de su melena, conteniendo mejor su emoción. Rarity soltó un chillido agudo, abrazando su melena alrededor de su rostro "¡Jamás la volveré a cortar!"

Pinkie Pie de pronto apareció de la nada junto a Rarity y sacudió su melena frente a ella "¡Mira la mía! ¡Mira la mía!" la yegua rosa ahora tenía una melena un poco más larga que antes y totalmente esponjada y enroscándose alrededor de su rostro adorable en un montón de rizos incontrolables. Pinkie no paraba de dar brincos en su lugar y señaló con una gran sonrisa detrás de Twilight "¡Y MIREN LA DE DASHIE!"

Las cuatro yeguas se giraron a ver a Rainbow Dash que, por mucho, era la más cambiada.

La joven Capitana cojeaba hacia ellas, pero parecía recompuesta a su estado anterior, aunque no menos escaza de fuerzas. Su melena había crecido hasta pasarle los hombros, y un flequillo adornaba su frente. El pedazo de oreja que le faltaba había reaparecido. Twilight notó pronto que todas las cicatrices de la yegua habían desaparecido de la vista. Todas.

Incluida la de su ojo izquierdo.

Dash se miró la melena y la cola, ambas largas ahora, desconcertada.

Pinkie apareció sin razonable explicación al lado de Dash "¡DASHIE!" le do un abrazo estrangulador "¡No tienes idea lo feliz que estoy! ¡Estoy tan feliz que quiero cantar!" tomó una boconada de aire " _Todo en Equestria es brilloooo_ "

Dash le cerró la boca con un casco "Guarda la canción para más tarde"

Pinkie sonrió "¡Tienes razón, eso es del _show_! Pero ¡mírate!" le agarró unos mechones de melena "¡Te ves increíble! Había olvidado cómo se te veía la melena laaaarga ¡Es como haber retrocedido en el tiempo!" en un parpadeo estaba junto a Twilight, usando una chaqueta parecida a un flotador naranja y mirando un reloj en su muñeca.

Twilight se echó a reír. Detrás de ella, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy la imitaron, y Dash trató de sofocar su propia risa, aunque no pasó desapercibida por el resto.

"Pues esta es una escena encantadora" Las seis yeguas cesaron su risa y se giraron a ver a la princesa Celestia. Se habían olvidado que la soberana seguí ahí. Las seis se inclinaron ante la Princesa "Creo que hablo por todos los ciudadanos de Equestria al decir que no podríamos estar más agradecidos a ustedes. Hoy han liberado el poder de nuestra mejor arma contra toda amenaza que se yerga ante Equestria, y confío en que sabrán usar ese poder sabiamente"

"¿Quiere decir que espera que volvamos a salvar el día, Princesa?" Applejack preguntó, todavía inclinada.

"Esa es su decisión, querida Applejack. Pero el poder de los Elementos dejó de estar a mi disposición hace mucho tiempo" tragó grueso. Trataba de ocultar el dolor que le causaba recordar lo que le había hecho a su querida hermana, pero eso tal vez ahora podía arreglarse. Siguió hablando "Ese poder es solo suyo ahora. Lo que vayan a hacer con él depende de ustedes"

Twilight miró la corona que ahora adornaba su cabeza. Se la quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego, se giró a sus amigas.

"¿Qué dicen?" consultó con ellas. Después de todo, era una decisión que debían tomar juntas.

"Ya he luchado para salvar Equestria por años antes de una joya mágica" Dash recalcó, echándole una mirada a su rayo rojo "No veo por qué no"

Pinkie chilló "¡Cuenta conmigo, será divertido!"

Rarity asintió "Sería un desperdicio y muy egoísta de mi parte no aceptar, así que yo digo que sí"

"Yo empecé esto, debo terminarlo" Applejack asintió.

Todas voltearon a ver a Fluttershy, quien se encogió antes la atención.

"¿Y tú, Fluttershy?" Twilight preguntó.

Fluttershy esbozó una sonrisa insegura "Umm, ¿Bueno?"

Pinkie jaló a todas al centro y les dio un apretón a las cinco yeguas.

"¿Eso significa que somos amigas?"

Twilight miró a Applejack, que le dedicó una sonrisita. Miro a Rainbow Dash y, al hacer contacto visual, parecía que se hubieran hablado con los ojos.

Por primera vez ante las cinco, Dash sonrió.

"Amigas" susurró.

Twilight casi se echa a llorar. Las seis se abrazaron y dijeron al unísono:

"¡Amigas!"

Los seis Elementos empezaron a brillar y una corriente las recorrió de las orejas a la cola. De pronto, sus Cutie Marks brillaron, al igual que sus ojos, que reflejaron imágenes tan veloces que Celestia no pudo ver mucho de estas. Las seis se separaron un paso y en un parpadeo el extraño fenómeno había acabado.

Celestia supo enseguida qué había sucedido.

"¿Eran esos… recuerdos?" Fluttershy cuestionó.

Applejack gruñó, sujetándose la cabeza "Juro por mis graneros que este día se pone cada vez más y más extraño"

"Uuhhh, me encanta el _deja vu_ " Pinkie declaró.

"Me parece que ustedes acaban de recordar el orden de cosas como debió haber sido" Celestia clamó. A su alrededor, ambos ejércitos habían estado mirando todo el encuentro, y estaba de más decir que estaban confundidos por lo que veían. Poco a poco se habían ido acercando más para escuchar las explicaciones de lo que acababan de presenciar.

"¿Como debió haber sido?" Twilight murmuró "¿Por eso son tan similares a nuestro mundo?"

"¿Podemos acabar con todo este asunto mágico de _una vez por todas_?" Dash se quejó, apoyándose en Pinkie con un casco en la cabeza "Me está dando jaqueca y de duele todo"

Pinkie le dio unos golpecitos en la cabea "Creo que te sentirás mejor cuando veas quién te está esperando por allá" canturreó, señalando hacia la derecha de Dash. Twilight miró y vio que era el Capitán Skies a quien Pinkie se refería.

Dash le dio un codazo a la yegua rosa, que se partió de risa.

Celestia sonrió "Rainbow Dash tiene razón. Vayan a atender esas heridas y a descansar, y luego hablaremos de esto"

* * *

Soarin estaba confundido. Completamente confundido.

Cuando Celestia dejó en paz a Dash y sus amigas, Soarin enseguida emprendió la marcha hacia su… Bueno, su pony especial, se podría decir. En serio debía pedírselo oficialmente pronto. Dash giró la cabeza hacia él un segundo, pero la regresó a Pinkie de golpe al recordar algo.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decía, captó la pregunta de Dash:

"¿Dónde está Maud?"

"Con las enfermeras" Pinkie suspiró "Un enemigo le saltó a la espalda y la apuñaló. No sé qué le pasó, pues tuve que volver a venir"

"Quiero verla"

Pinkie negó con la cabeza "No oh, te están esperando por allá" señaló a Soarin con la barbilla y la empujó hacia él antes de que Dash pudiera protestar "¡No te preocupes, seguro estará bien, iré a verla!"

Y con eso desapareció dando brincos entre la multitud, lanzando amigables _Holas_ y _¿Cómo estás?_ a los ponies con los que hacía contacto visual.

Sin el apoyo de Pinkie, Dash tambaleó al querer recuperar el equilibrio y se habría ido de bruces de no ser porque Soarin logró agarrarla del brazo.

"Auch" Dash se quejó, poniendo su peso en el brazo de Soarin "Todo duele. Creo que tengo una costilla rota"

"Oh, puedes estar _segura_ de que tienes una costilla rota" Soarin rio, y la acercó a sí, acariciándole la melena con el hocico "Pero me alegra que estés completa"

Dash se sonrojó y quiso apartarse, pero Soarin no le dejó.

Carraspeó "No es el mejor momento para esto, Soarin..."

"No me importa" Dash respingó "Ya no me importa lo que vayan a decir, solo me importa que estás aquí, y que estamos juntos"

Aunque algo reacia, Dash poco a poco se dejó rodear por el abrazo y suspiró sobre su pelaje.

"Esto no es para nada como yo" Dash se quejó "Yo soy asombrosa y ruda"

"Y a la vez te puede gustar el afecto, Dashie" Soarin la apartó un poco y le sonrió "No hay nada de malo en eso"

Dash infló las mejillas y bajó la mirada, pero no quiso contradecirlo. Algo blanco pasó frente a sus ojos y Dash levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Soarin siguió sus ojos al cielo, al mismo tiempo que un diminuto copo de nieve aterrizaba en su nariz.

Del cielo empezaban a caer delicados copos de nieve sobre todos los ponies en la Meseta.

Dash sonrió "Me gusta la nieve. Es mágica"

Soarin la miró "Al igual que tú" le dio un beso casto en la frente y pegó su frente contra la de ella "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Serías mi novia?"

Dash se apartó de la impresión y lo miró con ojos como platos. Se quedó en blanco unos segundos ante lo repentino de la pregunta mientras Soarin esperaba a que lo procesara con total paciencia.

Después de unos segundos, Dash se inclinó hacia adelante y plantó un beso en los labios de Soarin. Él enseguida le siguió el juego, mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre ambos, cubriéndolos en pequeños puntos blancos.

Cuando se separaron, Dash rio "Por supuesto que sí. Te tomó bastante tiempo, ¿no?"

Soarin sonrió "Eres complicada"

"¿Y eso es algo malo?"

Soarin negó "No, así es como me gustas"

Dash sonrió. Pero unos segundos después, frunció el ceño.

"Mira, no quisiera arruinar el momento, pero en verdad necesito una enfermera"

Soarin rio "Confieso que yo también"

Dash frunció el ceño y examinó a Soarin. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que él cubría su costado izquierdo con el ala, y al levantarla Soarin para dejarle ver, vio que el corcel se presionaba una puñalada que había manchado su uniforme beige.

Alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de Dash.

"¡¿En serio estuviste ahí parado todo el rato con una puñalada en el costado?!" Dash lo empezó a empujar hacia la zona de las enfermeras.

Soarin por fin se permitió admitir el dolor que le causaba moverse. Se había dado cuenta de que lo había apuñalado apenas segundos después de su aterrizaje forzoso con Gilda (a quien, por cierto, había perdido de vista), y asumió que había sido en pleno vuelo con la grifo, pero la adrenalina no le había dejado sentirlo. De todos modos, no era muy profunda, y el sangrado se había reducido después de la presión.

Decidió darle un giro cómico a la situación:

"¡Tú lo dijiste: no quería arruinar el momento!"

"¡Eres un idiota!"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Dos. Capítulos.

Dos capítulos y se acabó.

No estoy lista para esto...

 ** _Reviews_**

 _Xquestria:_

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Para nada! No estaba apurada al escribir el capítulo anterior. Ya lo tenía listo hace unas semanas. Pero era todo lo que necesitaba de esa escena y sentí que agregarle más quitaría la atención que quería que tuviera. Además, la siguiente escena, como ven, es más larga. Y no me sonaban bien juntas.

 _Guest:_  
¡Dos, de hecho!

 _Mr. Zzz:_

Pues los Elementos funcionan de prácticamente la misma manera que el show aquí en Heridas del Pasado, Así que la forma serían las mismas.

.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


	79. Cuando una Puerta se Cierra

**CAP. 79.- CUANDO UNA PUERTA SE CIERRA**

Celestia había pasado horas con las Mane 6 (como Pinkie las había declarado oficialmente, por alguna razón, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado exhausto para tratar de convencerla de dejar de usar el apodo) explicándole los nuevos cambios que el ser Portadoras de los Elementos involucrarían. Las arrastró, después de recibir atención médica, a una pequeña tienda de campaña donde apenas sí entraban las siete y se recostaron sobre un par de mantas gastadas y almohadas de emergencia. Allí comenzó a explicar.

Los Elementos estaban conectados a ellas seis y solo a ellas seis, y nadie que no fueran ellas podía usarlos. Los Elementos fueron sacados de un místico Árbol, el Árbol de la Armonía, una de las últimas anotaciones de Starswirl antes de desparecer sin explicación.

Esto significaba que de cernirse algún futuro peligro mágico en Equestria, los Elementos podían resolverlo con mucha facilidad. Las seis accedieron a hacerlo.

Obviamente, una vez que las Mane 6 ya no fueran capaces de usarlos, estos encontrarían portadores dignos de llevarlos. Cuando Twilight, preguntó cómo sabrían quienes heredarían los Elementos, Celestia se quedó callada y le dijo que lo vería a su debido tiempo.

Usar los Elementos era sencillo. Twilight y sus amigas deberían llevarlos puestos y concentrar toda su fuera mental y voluntad en el enemigo a derrotar. Los Elementos harían el resto. También podía usarlos para maximizar el poder de hechizos normales, por lo que Celestia aseguró que Twilight y Rarity podrían llegar a crear escudos prácticamente indestructibles. Estos también potenciarían la habilidad natural de las otras razas, es decir, harían más potente el vuelo de los pegasos e incrementaría la fuera bruta de los ponies terrestres.

Entre otras cosas, Celestia también les advirtió que el poder de los Elementos dependería de lo fuerte de la relación de las seis, así que debían asegurarse de cultivar su amistad todo el tiempo. Volverse más que amigas: hermanas.

"¡Puff, lo dice como si fuera difícil!" Pinkie parecía muy confiada, recostada en su espalda a los cascos de Celestia mientras escuchaba sus explicaciones "¡Ya somos mejores amigas! De aquí en adelante todo será pan comido"

Fue Applejack la que preguntó sobre las imágenes que habían pasado frente a sus ojos, como recuerdos que no eran suyos.

"Esos _son_ recuerdos tuyos, Applejack, solo que no de esta tú" Celestia explicó "Verán, aunque parezca difícil de comprender, no estamos en el orden de cosas que deberían ser. Esta guerra fue un desafortunado accidente causado por una unicornio con veneno en su corazón. Hay otros mundos como el nuestro allá afuera, pasando por las consecuencias de las decisiones de esa unicornio. Confío en que, justo como aquí, podrán resolverlo por su propia cuenta. Al devolver todo prácticamente al orden de cosas correcto, los Elementos sintieron que algo andaba mal y las hicieron recordar esos momentos que sus otras versiones vivieron. Es probable que recuerden más con el tiempo, pero dudo que los Elementos pretendan confundirlas"

Dash aplastó la cara contra una almohada "Me duele la cabeza"

Pese a esto, las explicaciones siguieron, y cuando terminaron, lo único que Dash quería era irse de vuelta a los campamentos improvisados y tirarse en su saco de dormir. Pero tenía otras cosas que hacer, entre ellas, confirmar el estado de una buena amiga.

Los ponies que ya habían sido atenidos se resguardaban de la nevada dentro de cuevas y tiendas de campaña. Hasta treinta se resguardaban dentro de cuevas no tan grandes, apretados unos contra otros para darse calor.

Dash y compañía caminaban hacia el enorme toldo colgado sobre la zona de la enfermería. Los ponies se afanaban cuidando de los heridos, y una yegua en la entrada (una soldado, en realidad, que había salido casi ilesa) daba información a medida que los enfermeros le daban noticias del progreso de los pacientes.

Dash solo tuvo que dar el nombre de Maud para que le informaran donde estaba y cómo seguía. Aparentemente, la puñalada había causado daño en la columna vertebral, pero eso era todo lo que la joven yegua sabía. Los médicos les dirían los detalles a familiares y amigos una vez que estuvieran allí. Las otras cinco ya habían empezado a caminar hacia el lugar donde tenían a Maud cuando Dash dio un segundo nombre.

"¿Soarin Skies?"

Porque sí, la puñalada que él había recibido resultaba haber sido más grave de lo que él pensaba.

Las otras cinco se detuvieron de golpe y escucharon atentamente a la yegua.

Soarin estaba bien. Tendría que guardar reposo por unas semanas y caminar lo más mínimo posible, pero la daga no había perforado órganos vitales. Una vez más, los médicos le darían más detalles.

Las otras empezaron a soltar nombres al mismo tiempo.

"¿Shining Armor? ¿Flash Sentry?"

"¿Zephyr Breeze y Double Diamond?"

"¿Caramel?"

"¿Cheese Sandwich?"

"¿Trenderhoof?"

La pobre yegua no había logrado captar todos los nombres de una sola, por lo que todas tomaron turnos para preguntar por sus familiares e intereses románticos (no, Dash no estaba _ciega_ ).

Todos estaban vivos. Shining Amor tenía un hombro fracturado, Flash se había roto un ala, Zephyr ya estaba fuera de la enfermería en realidad, Diamond sufría de fatiga extrema, Caramel se había esguinzado un casco, Cheese solo tenía heridas menores, y Trend una concusión por sobre uso de magia. Nada demasiado grave, y sanarían.

Por fortuna, casi todos estaban en sectores cercanos del la enfermería, pero todas coincidieron en ir a ver a Maud primero.

Caminaron por un pasillo de sufrimiento, dolor y traumas. Había habido pérdidas, pero todos habían sido llevados a un lugar apartado donde la familia tendría que recogerlos. Dash recibiría un informe de las bajas en su escuadrón, si las había. Esperaba que no. Pero era ingenuo pensar que, después de una batalla tan brutal, no las hubiera.

Fluttershy había tomado refugio debajo del ala buena de Dash. La izquierda se la había enyesado, muy para su frustración. Fluttershy temblaba de miedo, tratando de ignorar los alaridos de dolor de los ponies siendo atendidos, tratando de evitar preguntarse cuántos de esos no volverían a ver a sus familias. Las enfermeras debían tener un estomago fuerte, y por eso le había dado de baja a Fluttershy en la sección de heridas mayores. Ella atendía a todos los que no estuvieran en riesgo de muerte, y preparaba todo para las intervenciones serias.

En la de Dash, por ejemplo, hace unos meses, había logrado mantenerse bien, pero eso porque casi no había tenido que ver con la herida en sí. Su papel había sido el de pasar los implementos médicos y revisar los signos vitales.

Esta sensibilidad casi le había costado su puesto de enfermera en ciertas ocasiones.

Al fondo de la carpa, los que ya habían sido atendidos se recostaban sobre mantas y colchonetas. Los que estaban en condiciones de moverse cedían sus lugares a los que iban llegando recién atendidos, algunos incluso retirándose incluso antes de que las enfermeras les dieran el visto bueno para hacerlo.

Algunos enfermeros iban de aquí para allá con mantas, almohadas o cosas calientes para los heridos. Cargaban colgado al cuello un botiquín. Incluso algunos soldados estaban ayudando en lo que podían. Entre ellos, Dash captó a un par de su escuadrón.

Al preguntarle a una enfermera el paradero de Maud en ese mar de ponies, la enfermera les señaló una esquina no muy lejos de donde estaban. Tras agradecerle a la joven yegua, las seis emprendieron la marcha, y pronto se encontraron con la joven.

Estaba recostada en una colchoneta que no parecía muy cómoda, con los ojos cerrados, pero parecía haber captado su presencia porque los abrió y las miró. Sus ojos estaban cansados y su complexión pálida, pero les dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.

"Se estaban tardando mucho" susurró cuando las seis se ubicaron alrededor de su colchoneta "Me contaron lo que hicieron. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes"

Los ojos de Maud divagaron a los Elementos de cada una, pero se clavaron en el de Pinkie y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"¡Ah, ah, ah!" las siete se sobresaltaron ante la voz de Firefly. Se giraron a ver a la pegaso acercárseles a pasos largos. Estaba despeinada y cansada, per mantenía su característica sonrisa jovial "Nada de llanto. Estamos escasos de recursos aquí, así que no hay mucha agua que beber"

Maud se secó las pestañas "Asumo que lo último que necesitan son ponies deshidratados" bromeó.

Firefly sonrió "Pues sí, me gustaría que se mantuvieran en el mejor estado posible hasta que podamos volver a Canterlot" miró alrededor "¿Qué tal están esas heridas?"

"Todo bien, yo estoy bien" Twilight estaba llena de moratones y raspones por doquier, pero estaba compuesta. Miró a Applejack "Eres la que peor la tuvo, creo"

Applejack se carcajeó "¡Ese título se lo quedó Rainbow!"

Rainbow rio "Me duele todo, en serio"

"Pero sus heridas no son graves" Firefly tomó a cada una para mirarles superficialmente sus heridas "Bueno, la de la mayoría" sacó de su bata una linterna diminuta y la apuntó a los ojos de Pinkie, quien parpadeó "Solo necesito cerciorarme"

"Nosotras estamos bien, Firefly" Pinkie rio "No estamos en una cama ¿verdad?" frotó el casco de Maud "Lo que nos interesa, sin embargo, es saber cómo está Maud"

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Firefly. Sombra que no pasó desapercibida por las chicas presentes. Todas se tensaron.

Firefly caminó hasta estar a un lado de Maud "No conozco los detalles de primera mano. Yo no atendí a Maud" le acarició el cabello "Pero nos estamos pasando la información de nuestros ponies para poder organizarlo todo cuando se deba reportarlo"

"Mamá" la respiración de Firefly se atoró en su garganta. Dash la miró con severidad "Al punto"

Firefly respiró, profundo, una vez "La buena noticia es que vivirá"

"Eso es evidente" Rarity arqueó una ceja "¿Cuáles son las malas?"

"Las malas son que tendrá que usar una silla de ruedas. Para siempre"

La noticia vino como un balde de agua helada. Las palabras se quemaron en sus cerebros. Maud, en cambio, la recibió con sorprendente indiferencia.

Firefly miró a Maud "La cuchilla perforó tu columna vertebral. No tienes idea de lo riesgosa que tal cirugía puede ser, y temo que estas condiciones no se pudo hacer mucho. Los daños causaron parálisis total de tu cadera para abajo"

Pinkie se tragó un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta "¿No se puede hacer nada? ¿Qué hay del suero de Master Key?"

Firefly negó con la cabeza "Me temo que ni el suero milagroso de Key podrá hacer mucho por ella. Está diseñado para regenerar tejido dañado. Puede curar heridas y volver a juntar huesos rotos, pero Maud aquí tuvo tres de sus vertebras reducidas a prácticamente, seccionadas tanto que se rompieron en diminutos pedazos imposibles de volver a juntar. Tal vez pueda devolverle la sensibilidad en las piernas. Además, los residuos fueron extraídos durante la cirugía, para evitar algún corte interno" Firefly tragó grueso "Lo siento mucho, Maud"

Maud se quedó mirando a Firefly un segundo "¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Porque sobreviví? ¿Porque vi el final de esta guerra y ahora podré pasar el resto de mi vida con quienes amo y haciendo lo que me gusta?" le sonrió "No te disculpes por eso" se miró a cobija cubriendo sus piernas "Sí, extrañaré caminar. Pero estoy viva. Es lo que importa. Estoy segura de que una silla de ruedas no será problema ni en la granja de rocas, ni en la escuela"

Dash parpadeó "¿Escuela?"

"Sí, charlamos de eso hace poco" Pinkie frotó el brazo de Maud.

"Quiero hacer un rocktorado" Maud confesó "Pero antes volveré a la granja de mi familia. Ahora que Limestone no está, alguien deberá hacerse cargo, y quisiera dejar las cosas estables antes de partir. Además, extraño mucho a mis padres"

"¿Ya tienes planes para después de esto?" Dash estaba sorprendida. Maud asintió.

"¿Tú no?"

No, en realidad no los tenía. Estaba segura de que no llegaría a ver el final de la guerra, así que no había pensado mucho en ello. La esperanza la había hecho contemplarlo, últimamente, pero tras cuatro años sin querer soñar era difícil pensar el algo más que no fuera la triste realidad.

"No en realidad…" confesó. Miró a sus amigas "¿Ustedes ya lo pensaron?"

"Volveré a Canterlot" Twilight clamó "Por el momento. Es hora de reconectar con mi familia, después de todo. Pero me iré a Ponyville después de eso"

"¿No está abandonado?"

"Al contrario, querida Rainbow. Ahora que todo ha terminado, estoy segura de que volverá toda su población" Rarity sonrió "Y alguien debe de estar ahí para vestirlos"

"Y alimentarlos" Applejack añadió "Es mi hogar, ahí está la granja de mi familia. No iría a ningún otro lado"

"Alguien deberá animarlos" Pinkie esbozó una sonrisa enorme "¡Y esa seré yo!"

"Y todos esos animalitos que han estado solos todos estos años" Fluttershy jugueteó con sus cascos "Alguien deberá cuidarlos"

Todas lo habían planeado juntas. Estaba claro.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Estaba claro que lo habían planeado mientras ella estaba reacia a unírseles o escucharlas con respecto a los Elementos. Tal vez la angustia se le notó, porque ´Pinkie le sujetó un casco con afecto.

"¿Sabes qué, Dashie? Alguien deberá dirigir el clima en Ponyville"

¿Dirigir el clima?

Eso significaba mover nubes, programar tormentas eléctricas, organizar la nieve y…

Y volar.

Volar mucho.

"Sí, creo que podría hacer eso"

Y es que ya lo había hecho. No esta vida. En la otra. En la que recordaba vagamente, que los Elementos traían a sí como un mágico sueño continuo. Y es que al recordarlo pensaba que había habido una razón para que lo hicieran: guiarla.

Guiarla a su destino.

Porque en ese universo, ella era una Wonderbolt.

Y estaba determinada a serlo en este también.

* * *

"Dashie"

Firefly susurraba sobre el silencio de la noche apenas caída dentro de la cueva. Afuera, se preparaba todo para partir de vuelta a Canterlot.

Unos mensajeros habían vuelto antes que los ejércitos. Llevaban las buenas nuevas a la ciudad, y se encargaban de esparcirlas por toda Equestria, avisándoles a las familias que ya no debía tener miedo. Que la pesadilla había acabado.

La nieve había dejado de caer. Los pegasos en condiciones para hacerlo habían volado a las nubes y la habían detenido. Usualmente, en zonas no pobladas como esta se usaban nubes especiales que seguían un itinerario mágico, creando así la nieve en el momento deseado sin necesidad de pegasos que las patearan para empezar la nevada. Esas nubes estaban en el cielo, y se necesitaba de manejo manual para detener la nieve.

Dash se giró a su madre "¿Sí?"

Firefly abrazaba entre sus cascos un sobre. El papel se había vuelto amarillo con el tiempo. Se lo ofreció a Dash, quien lo tomó con incertidumbre.

"Antes de decirte qué es esto, te pido que no me odies. Él me pidió que lo mantuviera secreto" Firefly tragó grueso. Luchaba contra las lágrimas "Tu padre… Él te escribió esa carta. Hace mucho tiempo. Me pidió que no te dijera nada y que te la entregara cuando todo terminara"

Dash volteó la carta. Escrito en el revés estaba su nombre, en una inconfundible caligrafía.

Le saltaron lágrimas al ver la letra de su padre.

Firefly sorbió por la nariz "¿Me odias, mi amor?"

Dash la miró. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

"No te odio, mamá. Solo estoy un poco enojada por no haberlo sabido antes"

Firefly la abrazó "Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti, y lo sabes ¿verdad?"

Dash soltó un sollozo "Eso es lo que todos me dicen, pero no me lo creo" enterró el rostro en el hombro de su madre "Lo extraño mucho"

Firefly le frotó la espalda.

"Lo sé, cariño. Yo también lo extraño"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Un capítulo más y este loco viaje habrá terminado. Espero que el final cumpla sus expectativas.

Al respecto del capítulo ¿qué les parece? ¿qué dirá la carta del padre de Dashie?

 _ **Reviews**_

 _Mr. Zzz:_

¿Tiene sentido ahora?

 _Yaiba Akatsuki:_

¿Verdaaad?

 _halsenbert:_

No en esta historia, lo lamento.

.

¡Hasta el final!

-Midday Giggle


	80. Una Nueva Se Abre

**CAP. 80.- UNA NUEVA SE ABRE**

 _Querida hija._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, es porque tuve razón. Sabes cuánto me gusta tener razón._

 _¿Sabes qué? En realidad no me sorprende. Siempre supe que lo lograrías._

 _Pero, lastimosamente, si estás leyendo esto, también significa que yo no fui capaz de pasar esa dura prueba. No fui capaz de quedarme a tu lado hasta el final, y por eso quiero disculparme. Lamento no haber sido capaz de decirte tanto, pero esa es la razón de esta carta._

 _Cuando eras una niña, antes de obtener tu Cutie Mark, te llevé a tierra. Te cargué en mis brazos todo el camino desde Cloudsdale hasta el suelo. Fuimos a un estanque en las afueras del bosque Everfree. Recuerdo que me preguntabas cada cinco minutos si habíamos llegado._

 _En esa época, los lotos estaban floreciendo. Tú te quejaste porque dijiste que te había llevado todo ese camino para ver flores y dijiste que eso era algo que solo Fluttershy disfrutaba hacer ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que te dije en respuesta? Yo jamás lo olvidaré._

 _"Dashie, te traje aquí porque quiero que recuerdes lo que estoy a punto de decirte. La flor de loto es conocida por su belleza. Pero no es eso lo que la hace especial. Los lotos resurgen del fango, florecen intactos y hermosos después de la lluvia. Recuerda, cuando la vida te ponga dificultades, combátelos con rostro en alto, no dejes que te intimiden y resurge como un loto, volviendo a la superficie hermosa y fuerte"_

 _¿Recuerdas que hiciste justo después? Te elevaste y volaste sobre el estanque, tomaste un loto blanco y volviste a mí con este en tus pequeños cascos. Me dijiste: "Prometo que siempre seré un loto"_

 _Desde entonces, nunca dejaste que nada ni nadie te derribe. Siempre combatiste todo con frente en alto y siempre resurgiste de las dificultades más fuerte y más hermosa._

 _Sé que mantuviste tu promesa. Sé que seguiste siendo un loto. Eres tan hermosa y fuerte como uno._

 _No sé cómo esté todo en el momento que lo leas, no sé quiénes estarán o no contigo. Pero si tienes esto en tus cascos, entonces agradezco que tu madre cumplió su promesa. Y, por favor, no te enojes con ella. Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada sobre esta carta hasta que todo terminara._

 _Lamento mucho no estar allí. Lamento mucho no estar presente. No podré ver a mi nieta crecer. No podré ir donde Bronce Tulip para asegurarle que tiene todo nuestro apoyo. No podré volver a decirle a tu madre que la amo._

 _Pero, sobre todo, lamento no poder verte amar..._

 _Lamento no poder estar allí para acorralar y espantar al corcel que no te merezca. Lamento no estar allí para tener la "charla" con el que se quede. Lamento no estar allí para ofrecerte consejo sobre qué hacer cuando tengas dudas. Lamento no estar allí para alegrarme cuando te proponga matrimonio. Lamento no poder estar allí para entregarte en el altar y escuchar sus votos cuando unan sus vidas y se vuelvan uno._

 _Lo lamento..._

 _Pero, Dashie, por favor, no cierres tu corazón._

 _Cuando llegue el indicado, recíbelo. Cuando se disculpe sinceramente porque te hizo llorar, perdónalo. Cuando muestre sus fallas y errores, acéptalo como es. Nadie es perfecto, hija. No podrás evadir las decepciones por siempre. Pero las imperfecciones de cada quien son lo que los hace únicos. Las diferencias te hacen especial._

 _Y cuando tengan desacuerdos se darán cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitan. De lo bien que se complementan. De que no pueden vivir sin el otro. O de que tal vez sí pueden, pero no quieren hacerlo._

 _Créeme, yo ya lo viví. Y esa es la razón por la que siempre amé a tu madre._

 _Cuando llegue el indicado, el correcto, espero que recuerdes todo lo que te enseñé._

 _Si alguno te lastima y te deja o tú lo dejas, no te preocupes, no te merecía._

 _Eso solo significa que estás un paso más cerca (y a un corcel menos) de encontrar al indicado._

 _Y cuando lo encuentres, estaré muy feliz._

 _No importa si morí. En cuanto me recuerdes, siempre estaré contigo. Siempre estaré allí, en cuanto tú me tengas presente._

 _Para concluir, quiero decirte algo que tu abuelo me dijo una vez:_

 _"El pasado se acepta, no se lamenta. El presente se vive, no se discute. El futuro se espera, no se planea"_

 _Acepta tu pasado, vive tu presente, espera tu futuro. Sé feliz. Sé libre. Sé Rainbow Dash. Sé mi Estrella._

 _Te amo, Dashie. Te amo, mi bello loto. Te amo..._

 _Mi Estrella._

 _Con amor,_

 _Tu padre._

* * *

La hermosa ciudad de Canterlot jamás había estado tan viva. Desde la altura de la suite del Palacio, la ciudad estaba iluminada con luces de colores decorando el tejado de las casas y las paredes de los edificios. Los ponies habían alargado Corazones Cálidos solo por el fin de la guerra. El Fuego seguía encendido.

Era la mejor época para que hubiera terminado. El invierno más cálido de la historia.

Los soldados que habían vuelto de batalla habían sido recibidos con algarabía y música en la ciudad capital, felicitándolos por su trabajo increíble. Muchos los bañaron de confeti y flores, y las Mane 6 (habían terminado por aceptar el apodo) y Celestia habían recibido una hermosa corona de flores tejida por potrancas de la ciudad. A pesar de estar heridos o cansados saludaron a la multitud que de pronto parecía mucho menos derrotada que cuando se fueron. Había sido una ocasión que nunca iban a olvidar.

De eso ya hacía un mes. La mayoría de los soldados habían vuelto a sus ciudades natales.

El viento sopaba fuerte allá arriba. Dash todavía se estaba acostumbrando a su melena larga, que a veces le pesaba demasiado. Había pensado volver a cortarla, pero al final decidió que no. Era bueno tenerla de vuelta, con una era nueva para ella y toda Equestria.

Además, a Soarin parecía gustarle.

Le costaba adaptarse a su nueva apariencia. Verse en el espejo y no ver su ojo surcado por una cicatriz rosada le era una situación extraña. Y su oreja completa al peinarse. Ni su cicatriz en la clavícula cuando se duchaba.

Era extraño.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella. Volteó para ver a Soarin salir de su suite con una alforja amarrada a su lomo, cerrando la puerta con una pata trasera. Todavía caminaba con cierto cojeo por el dolor de la herida vendada en su costado, pero ya podía ir con más facilidad. La puñalada lo había dejado en cama por unos días.

Dash, en una ocasión, le había dado de comer sopa en la boca. Había sido muy divertido invertir los roles por una vez.

Él ya sabía de la carta. Dash no paraba de llorar después de leer esas hermosas palabras que su padre le había dejado antes de su muerte. Era como haberlo tenido de vuelta por unos minutos, por lo que la había leído una y otra vez antes de volar a toda velocidad a la suite de Soarin para compartirla con él.

Le había dejado quedarse esa noche con él.

Y la noche siguiente. Y la siguiente a esa.

Soarin le sonrió y caminó hasta ella, uniéndosele en mirar la ciudad por el balcón. Dash se relajó al sentirlo a su lado. Él lograba ese efecto en todos quienes lo rodeaban: irradiaba la paz de un recién nacido. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Con su carácter explosivo y la personalidad tranquila de él, Soarin podía calmarla hasta en los momentos más difíciles.

"¿En qué piensas?" Soarin enterró su hocico en su coronilla. Dash rio cuando inhaló profundamente. Seguía usando el shampoo de vainilla, porque el aroma le encantaba, y también a Soarin, al parecer.

Alzó la cabeza y le plantó un beso en los labios

"En nosotros. En todo lo que se viene"

Soarin se iba con ella a Ponyville. Habían encontrado una casa pequeña en la que cabían ambos sin problema. Aunque había otro motivo…

Los Wonderbolts se habían vuelto a formar. Lastimosamente, Sun Chaser y Silver Lining habían fallecido en la guerra, pero incuso sin ellos Celestia había decidido volver a formarlos. A los caídos se les había rendido homenaje en los cuarteles de los Wonderbolts, en Cloudsdale, al erguirles estatuas frente a la entrada principal.

Soarin le habló por horas de ambos. Les tenía mucho cariño, y estaba muy triste de que se hubieran ido.

Pero la cuestión es que todos los demás volvían a su antiguo empleo, y Soarin no era la excepción. Lo había restituido en su puesto de Segundo al Mando, con Spitfire nuevamente de Capitana, y ahora debía buscar un hogar en la zona. Por suerte, Cloudsdale y Ponyville estaban a un corto vuelo de distancia, así que él se iba con Dash a Ponyville.

Iba a ser diferente, vivir juntos, pero estaba segura de que sería bueno para ambos.

"No será muy diferente" Soarin aseguró, sonriéndole "Y aunque lo fuera, creo que podemos con ello ¿tú no?"

"Por supuesto que lo creo" Dash sonrió "Será divertido"

Y tal vez sería una práctica. Para el futuro, tal vez.

"¡Eh, tortolitos!" ambos se giraron para ver a una muy alegre (pero bueno ¿Cuándo no estaba alegre?) Pinkie Pie subir las escaleras a brinquitos. Llevaba una alforja llena de su equipaje personal "¡Lamento interrumpir! Pero Twilight me mandó a verlas. Tal vez querrán apresurarse, o nos va a dejar el tren"

"Vamos en un minuto, Pinkie"

Pinkie le sonrió a Dash "¡Okie Dokie Lokie!" se volteó y empezó a brincar escaleras abajo "¡Pero apresúrense! ¡Porque seguro la próxima viene Twi, y ya saben cómo se pone cuando la retrasan! Y Applejack dijo que nos recibiría en su granja con una buena cena al estilo Apple y no quiero perdérmelo…"

Pinkie desapareció por las escaleras.

Soarin rio "Me alegra que tengas tan buenas amigas, Dashie"

"No sé si me acostumbraré a su efusividad" Dash soltó una risita "Pero sí, son buenas chicas"

Soarin se giró a Dash y la besó. Dash respingó de sorpresa, pero se unió al beso con gusto, moviendo sus labios contra los de él. Saboreando.

"Déjame prometerte algo" dijo Soarin cuando se separaron. Dash estaba como en una nube, casi incapaz de concentrarse "Te prometo que haré lo posible por estar a tu lado siempre que lo necesites. Te prometo que cumpliré con mi voto y siempre le agradeceré a las estrellas haberte conocido, mi hermosa estrella"

Sí, ahora él también le decía "estrella", de vez en cuando.

Dash sintió el rostro arder. Soarin le dio un beso en la frente.

"Vamos, o perderemos el tren"

Mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras (tenían que tomar varios descansos por la herida de Soarin), Dash se sumió en sus pensamientos nuevamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Soarin.

"¿En qué piensas ahora?"

Dash sonrió, mirando hacia las planicies frente a Canterlot.

Y a la distancia, apenas reconocible, Ponyville.

"En que, antes, estaba encerrada en el pasado. Vivía ahí y me tenía atrapada. Pero ahora miro hacia atrás y solo veo experiencias. Ahora el futuro es todo lo que veo. Es brillante, _tan_ brillante ¡Y estoy lista para perseguirlo!"

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Y ha terminado. Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, ¿y de qué manera íbamos a terminar si no con nuestros queridos protagonistas?

Ha sido un viaje loco, largo, lleno de emociones. Una de las experiencias más hermosas de mi vida, y me duele que haya llegado a su fin. Pero todo debe hacerlo, y creo que no lo hice tan mal aquí.

Gracias a todos ustedes, los que leen esto, lo han leído y lo leerán en el futuro, que se aguantaron la escritura de novata de los primeros capítulos y fueron viendo el progreso que he hecho a lo largo de estos dos años. Gracias por opinar, criticar y apoyarme en cada momento en el que quise tirar la toalla,en cada respiro que tuve que tomar de la historia. Gracias por todo.

Gracias a Winterebel, que en su momento me empujó al fanfiction.

Gracias a mi queridísima amiga, a quién llamaremos A, por escucharme parlotear sobre Heridas del Pasado, sufrir con ustedes pero antes de tiempo, pues conocía todo lo que iba a suceder, y escucharme hablarle sobre mis headcanons, mis planes, y por decirme "Ay we, te mamaste" cada vez que le contaba algo malo que iba a suceder (la frase "Eres una maldita, pobres de tus lectores" seguido aparecía también) ¡Gracias por todo eso, mi A!

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _halsenbert:_

¡Muchas gracias!

.

¡Ah, pero no crean que han visto el final de mí! Todavía tengo muchos planes para ustedes ¡así que estén atentos!

¡Hasta la próxima historia!

-Midday Giggle


End file.
